For the Love of Jamie
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: The sequel to "For the Love of Elizabeth". This will continue the story of Elizabeth and James Fraser as they learn that trials to a marriage are part of the game and that if they hold fast to each other they can weather any storm. They will find their way in the world despite obstacles that threaten to pull not only them, but the clans apart as well even as the Rising is looming.
1. Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 1 – Hell Hath No Fury

It was Yuletide or as she always remembered it as _Weihnachten_.

The time was always special to Lizzy. She often enjoyed crafting various decorations and other items that delighted the other matrons. Her most famous item were small decorations she made of thread and straw that she cut. Each was as unique as snowflakes that they represented.

Elizabeth was busy decorating the main hall spending her time in equal measure between being with her bairns and helping Mrs. Fitz. Jamie was always about, often using his added height to help put up the heavy garlands about the hall as an excuse to be near Lizzy.

Lizzy was polite and attentive to her husband in public, enjoying meals with him, making conversation, and being with their children. However, as soon as the pair were alone, she hardly spoke to him and refused to bed with him.

Jamie worked in the stables once more finding the work comforting. Though many were fooled by the pair, it was becoming more and more apparent that there was a certain about of strain in their marriage. However, neither seemed to wish to call it quits. Jamie would not divorce her as a Papist and would often sit in the room while the bairns slept reading from a small bible near the hearth as Lizzy did small items to keep busy as the wind howled outside. Though Lizzy refused to allow him to join her in bed, she did at least allow him to be in the room, sleeping often on cot that he kept under the bed to hide it from the children and from others who did not need to know such things.

Janet was nearly weaned, though she did still seem to like suckling, but preferring other foods now, finding using her gums and six teeth. She often would pull herself up using her father's kilt and walked about in the odd jerky way of a toddler. He would at times hunch over and let her hold his fingers to allow her to be steadier, praising her efforts and rewarding her with some sort of fruit, often apples, he had which he would cut up for her with his dirk into small pieces she could not choke on, but gum and chew.

Lizzy had to admit as she watched him with the children, that she loved him dearly, but she could not quite forgive him. Now, even a couple weeks later, bruising remained on her bottom and if she sat wrong, she became aware of it.

Yule eve was a time when Lizzy had made her mark on Castle Leoch. Since her second year there, she had gotten the Scots to put up a tree in the great hall with candles which she lit with all the castle bairns around it, watching in wonder at the winking lights. All received presents from the Laird of Leoch and then were sent to their beds.

She woke early and made ready. It was cool and crisp with snow falling in flakes. Jamie was awake as well. This year they would bring Ellen. Lizzy dressed her in a fur lined coat, a smaller version of her own. Jamie lifted his daughter on his arm as they walked outside. They walked up to the stables.

Lizzy took Ellen from him as he walked into a horse stall, speaking to the occupant softly. Jamie quickly out a rein on a strong gelding. He lead him out to the side of the stable where his wife and elder daughter were waiting. Lizzy looked like a farm wife with her skirts tucked up into her bed ready to ride with the bairn on her hip. He attached a sled they often used for firewood to the strong heavy footed beast.

Lizzy walked to the front of the animal, lifting a small bit of sugar on her palm as she held Ellen on her hip. Jamie spoke softly to the mount in Gaelic as he smiled taking Ellen again in his arms, giving her a kiss, and setting her at his feet. She took a hold of his kilt and looked nervously up at the large animal. lifted Lizzy up onto the strong back. Lizzy settled shifting so she was in the middle before he lifted Ellen before her. He tied rope to the saddle and then patted the horse's neck as he clicked and walked holding the rein. Lizzy held the girl with one hand and the horse's thick mane with the other as her husband walked.

Though not her first time on a horse, little Ellen was having much fun, bouncing in her mother's arm. "Faster momma!" She said.

Lizzy laughed lightly. "We can't. Papa is walking."

At his name he looked back at them as he walked. She waved it off and he turned back, blinking.

The air was still and Jamie's boots crunched on the light snow layer that had melted and refrozen in the night making for a thick crust. The mount crunched through the layer as well, moving powerfully with Jamie walking at his side. Jamie did not seem to feel the cold as they walked along, their breaths showing in the air.

They walked into the woods near the castle, only a mile or so away. Jamie led the way until Ellen squawked. He paused, pulling up the horse to stop as well. He patted the nose gently as he looked back at his daughter who pointed at a lovely Scot Pine that was about ten feet tall, eight inches around, and had several low branches.

He smiled and went to her, lifting her down. "That yin then, lassie?" He asked her as they walked to it.

She nodded and clapped her hands. He looked at Lizzy as she slid off and smiled looking up at it, hands on hips.

"Leave it to your bairn to find the perfect tree."

He smiled lifting a small ax from the saddle bag he had put on. He then began to cut the base with skill after tying the horse to a nearby log. Lizzy then began to chase Ellen about. The girl shrieked with giggles and Jamie looked up, smiling at the antics of two of his three lasses.

Halfway through he looked up to see Lizzy drop back onto the snow. She then moved her arms and legs about. Jamie went and lifted a water bottle before he came over near her and looked down on her. "What are you doing?"

She blinked. " _Schnee Engel_." She answered. She sat up and then moved, lifting her body upwards so as not to disturb the art she had made. He looked down. Sure enough the imprint her body had made looked like that of an angel.

"Whaur oan earth did ye learn sic hings?"

She grinned. "That one was from my uncle."

"Th' elector?"

"Yes." She looked as Ellen laid down and tried to do it. Lizzy gave he instructions as Jamie squatted down and offered her some water. She took it as Ellen made her own tiny angel. Lizzy laughed and lifted her, hugging her, praising how pretty it was.

There was a thump beside them and both looked over as Jamie then proceeded to make his own, copying the movements he had seen his wife do. He then sat up and rolled to the side and then grinned in satisfaction at the angel.

Even Lizzy's lips twitched as her husband looked at the three angels in the snow.

He then went back to the tree knowing that daylight would soon be expended. The tree fell and he dragged it to the sled. He quickly lashed it on and looked back to see his wife and daughter were now having a snow ball fight. He shook his head. The pair of them would be frozen by the time they got back to the castle.

He walked up and plucked his daughter up walked to the horse. He set her on the broad back and turned in time to hand a handful of snow be shoved into his face. Lizzy laughed and jumped away before he could catch her. He wiped his face, startled at that.

He then narrowed his eyes as she stood, near a tree, forming balls, looking at him, refusing to be contrite. He grunted and leaned down forming a two balls in his hands. He threw one, hitting her dress. However, her aim was more vicious, hitting him square between the eyes. He blinked and then his eyes narrowed.

They traded balls back and forth, laughing as they did. He tripped and landed face first in a snow bank and she nearly fell over she was laughing so hard. He spat the snow from his mouth and looked at her, eyes narrowed, thinking what to do next.

Lizzy for her part leaned wheezing against a tree with mirth. She then beat the trunk with her fist. She then gave a startled cry as all the snow feel from the branches above onto her with a soft whooshing sound.

It was Jamie's turn to laugh hysterically as she fought her way out of the fallen snow. She lifted her chin in a dignified matter, no longer laughing, and shivering. She had gotten a fair share down her back and now she was cold feeling. She mounted the horse with some difficulty since her daughter was there, but also no stirrup for her to use to hop up.

Jamie recovered after a moment and came. She was at an awkward angle so he just pushed her rump up and over. She sat down, looking down at him nastily for it.

He lifted his hands. "Ye did that tae yersel' lass." He said, still smiling.

She shook her head.

Back at Leoch, Jamie put the tree up in the main hall, cutting the ragged top down so it stood now about eight feet near the great center hearth. Lizzy had gone to change. She came back with the box of small silver candle holders, a box of her straw ornaments, and a beautiful metal star for the top. The holders and the metal tree topper had come from Cleves at her request to a smith she well knew there. She had not revealed her name, but the coin had gotten her what she needed.

Jamie and she put the holders about then Ellen and Jamie put he ornaments about away from the candle holders. Flόraidh had come in with small bee wax candles to put in the holders. Jamie helped reach the higher ones.

Lizzy then reached for her metal star. She looked up at the top and looked about for a chair. Jamie, however, had other ideas. Others were about and she was playing nice. He smiled, ducking down as he put his hands on her hips. He lifted her up and backwards, her shoulders finding themselves against his powerful shoulders. He straightened, lifting her upwards.

Instinctively she wrapped her legs about his chest. He lifted his arms up as she balanced there, moving her petticoats away from his face. He looked up at her and smiled, stepping toward the tree.

She would never realize how powerful this man was as he walked easily to the tree and held her thighs as he looked up at her. She realized that she could reach, without hardly trying at all, to put the metal tree topper on the top.

The tree was complete until after the great meal for Christmas Eve. The candles would be lit, presents for the little ones, and then they would go to bed. The adults would then go to midnight mass and then join the children in slumber, after more presents were put out for them.

Jamie seemed in no hurry to let Lizzy down as he walked back a couple of paces, arms still about her. She sighed and then shifted. He took the hint and lifted her by her hips as he bent forward. She landed softly on her feet and looked back at him.

He smiled and bowed a little to her.

Lizzy made one final adjustment. Though pickled cucumbers were not found in the lands of Scotland, a pickled radish was. As part of the fun, the child who found the pickled item would get a special prize. Since the radish was small, she found a wonderful place that was extremely hard to see, even looking straight at it.

Jamie nodded approvingly.

She took a breath and moved to leave needing to rest. He followed her. Ellen was already napping. He reached for Lizzy hand, but she jerked it away to continue.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

ZzZ

A few hours later, the hall was full of music, food, and laughter. Lizzy and Jamie sat together at a table slightly below the main great table since they were of less status. Everyone ate their fill.

At a nod from Colum, Lizzy called the little ones over to the tree. All of them ran over and sat down, some on their mother's laps.

Jamie stepped forward, taking two reeds he ignited them in the hearth. The candles around the hall were extinguished as Jamie and Lizzy lit the candles on the tree. As she lit the candles, Lizzy began to sing a soft song in Prussian. It was about the evergreen before her and Jamie smiled listening. In the cool hall, the flames danced like moths near a window. The adults clapped as the pair stepped back revealing the beautiful Christmas Tree as she called it. _Weihnachtbaum._

Lizzy began to tell the story of Christmas in her native Prussian, something everyone loved because it was foreign and exotic sounding as she told the story moving about, her body telling the story as much as her words.

Jamie listened watching her. The adults were all listening as well. The hall was silent, the only noise the guttural tones of the Prussian tongue.

At the end, Lizzy bowed. The adults clapped.

Colum and Letitia then came forward and gave ever child a present. Then Colum stepped back and nodded for them to look for the radish. So cleverly was it hidden it took a long time for the children to find it. The one who did, a tall lass named Skye,

Colum smiled and give her a kiss and her extra toy, a carved wooden horse he had carved himself. She was most grateful for it.

The crowd dispersed and Lizzy took her bairns to go to bed.

ZzZ

Jamie had noted Geillis Duncan had been there. She was a curious sort and he had seen her moving about in the trees before. He hid himself as the hall became empty. She remained, standing near the tree as the candles began to fizz out.

She was an odd woman. His wife kept company with her, though she was rumored a witch. He wanted to know of her. She had spoken to Lizzy twice since their return. He wondered what they had spoken about. He was not keen on his wife associating with the woman.

"Ye kin come oot noo, Jamie Fraser." She said.

She looked over her shoulder at him as he walked out from near the door from around a corner.

"Ah thought ah wis hid weel enough." He said holding his jacket in his arms.

"Wis yer reek that gave ye awa'." She watched as he pulled on his tweed, smiling as she walked toward him. "A man's sweat. Tells ye sae muckle. Coudnae hae bin Arthur." She stood, hands on her hips. "He's tae prissy tae wirk up awfy much o' a guid lather."

"Aye...well." He said looking about. "He holds a position that does nae require that o' him."

She smirked and chuckled. "He doesn't dae muckle in ony position."

He smiled and then dipped his head, walking by her.

She turned to look at his retreating form. "A clocked yer wee bride earlier." She said.

He froze looking down.

"Dinna fash yirsel, Jamie. She'll recover. Despite yer beating her." She said walking about him.

He looked up sharply at her.

"Elizabeth Is a pure tough wifie." She said, dropping onto a bench, leaning back to look up at him. "Bit if ye ever tan her scouk again or wound her hert..." He watched her, stepping toward her curiously. Just what had these two women discussed. He thought the matter of him being a husband doing his duty had been closed, but here, someone he hardly knew, was discussing it.

"You'd be amazed at whit mah concoctions kin dae tae a body." She said looking away from him, making a face like she was thinking about something especially macabre. He took a breath, watching her, his brow furrowing at the threat. She then rose to her feet, touching his broad shoulders. "It wid be a pity, tae ruin sic a bonny package."

He looked down at her hands and then stepped back from her. "Mah affairs wi' mah guidwife ur na one's business, bit oor ain." He took a breath and leaned closer. "Bade awa' fae her." He said slowly. "Ah wull nae hae ye filling her heid tae notions 'n' lies."

She chuckled lightly moving away. "She awready haes notions." She said. "Even ye cannae boozer her fae daein' whit she wull. Keek even noo, ye act as yin in public, bit yer nae as a mairried tae shuid be in private."

He grunted. "That is none o` yer concern."

"A'm a mukker Jamie. A'm warning ye. She wull eventually taps aff back tae ye, bit she is a delicate rose. Strike her again 'n' she kin prick ye wi' her thorns as ye huv a go tae haud her." She leaned closer. "Mibbie even shrivel 'n' die fur ye picked her fae th' back green whin ye shuid hae left her tae bloom." With that she left him to ponder as he looked after her.

ZzZ

The mass was Catholic and Lizzy followed little of it, but as she often did, she mimicked Jamie next to her. She had converted, if in name only to being a Papist to make Colum and Dougal feel better. Jamie as well, but even still she prayed as she willed to the more forgiving God of Luther and Calvin.

After, Jamie walked beside her back to the room. Once there, he noted the bairns were not there, but with Flόraidh in her room.

He smiled, shutting the door and bolting it shut as he looked at Lizzy as she moved about making ready for bed. It was Christmas Eve. He had suffered more than a week without the touch of the woman he loved. He wanted to feel her, possess her, feel her writhe under him as he pleasured her, and enjoy the bliss of her tight cavern around him as he rode her to his own oblivion.

He stoked the fire to keep out the chill, adding a couple logs.

She tied her hair back to keep it from being too unruly. She turned down the covers as he removed his tweed and undid his cravat.

She seemed to notice he was at the foot of the bed, as she got in and pulled the covers about herself. "What are you doing?"

"Ah thought...being th' fair 'n'..."

Her eyes narrowed as she laid down. "Think again."

He looked at her form as she settled. Startled. He sighed moving to lift shift the cot. He moved it to the side of the bed, near her. If she would not allow him to even hold her, the least he could do would be sleep within feet of her.

He climbed into the the cot after removing his kilt. He put it over the top, looking back and up at her. She was sleeping now, her features relaxed in an odd innocence that masked her true self, an ice queen.

He hissed in Gaelic and rolled onto his side away from her, closing his eyes.

A very merry Yule indeed...


	2. Colum's Spy

Chapter 2 – Colum's Spy

Christmas came and went.

Lizzy had taken to wearing the lovely smithed bracelet her husband had gotten made for her. The pearls were too precious and she kept them in a small pouch buried in the trunk that held their things.

The Castle was getting ready for the month of the long dark in January. It was the month when Lizzy was born, but often children were conceived and many babies came around the time of Samhain in the fall.

The new year was going to begin soon and Elizabeth and James seemed at a rather interesting impasse. Jamie craved attention from his wife, which he settled, grudgingly for being in the same room with her, but he knew well her displeasure with him even as he thought it was done and over with.

The twelve days of Christmas were always a time for children to learn and explore about the Christmas story and gain little treats every day. Jamie had even started giving his wife small gifts that he made which she displayed on the mantle, clearly loving them, but they still made no difference to her to let him come back to her bed.

Jamie was twenty-four and truly suffering in his opinion. Though the men teased him somewhat about it, Dougal, surprisingly had some sympathy since his wife was often at his estate and he did not bed with her except to try for a child or when he was there and felt the urge, though he never forced her. Jamie commented he almost wished to have his way, but Dougal warned him after being attached by Randall (something Jamie had never told that it was himself who had raped her before though he had been coerced at pistol point), she that would likely cause more problems than it would solve.

She would come around, Dougal promised. Women did not stay angry for ever, it just felt like it.

Still, if Jamie could not be a husband fully, he threw himself into being the best father ever seen, spending time with Ellen and Janet, teaching Ellen how to ride her pony at faster paces and going for rides with her before him on the back of a full sized horse. She loved the freedom and spread her arms as he held her.

Lizzy had begun to realize her weight gain was becoming noticeable, but she was still able to hide it under the layers of cloth she wore for winter. She smiled as she looked out at Jamie playing in the snow with Ellen and Janet. Janet was on top of his shoulders looking a bit like a star in her warm outfit that had been made for her by Mrs. Fitz. She really could not move, arms out, but she was warm in the soft furred deer hide.

Both girls were laughing as he moved about, one arm holding Janet on his shoulders while he used the other to playfully throw snow at Ellen.

Lizzy smiled at their antics and then looked down at the four letters she had been sent. All were from her uncle, the Elector of Prussia. Without a King of Scotland, he was sending letters to the clans to ask for aide and support for the war against his Catholic cousin Maria Teresa. He had captured the area and was holding it as a province of Prussia, which he had taken by force in 1742, but he needed aide repelling his cousin as she again made talk to attack it.

Another letter spoke of the Bonny Prince Charlie. While he did not directly support the young princeling since he was Papist, but he did send news to his niece about him. For now, the Prince was in Italy being cared for the Pope.

The third letter was offering support to clan Fraser since Lizzy was part of the clan. Though under the protection of MacKenzie she was a Fraser through her marriage, though the Lord Lovat had not taken the Protestant King's offer of assistance well apparently. Still the Jacobite were gaining momentum and her uncle had more news than she.

The fourth was a letter informing her that she, as Duchess of Cleves, had been offered a wedding contract. Though the Elector well knew she was married, if she choice to return to him, he would have a papal bull annul her marriage and make her eligible to marry again. The man was a powerful ally of her uncle King Frederick. Considering how her marriage was going, she was a bit tempted, but still, she loved Jamie with her soul and she was not about to forsake him and the children just to be wed to a man she had loved since she was a small child. Her cousin Wil had come to their uncle when Peter of the great Austrian-Hungarian house had spoken to him about Lizzy. Wil had not told him she was wed, but that she was twenty now. Peter would be nearing thirty and had not wed. However, he was the heir of the powerful house that backed Maria Teresa. If they defected to Prussia with her marriage, Fredrick would gain much more.

She smiled. And Jamie thought clan politics were dismal.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes a moment. She carefully folded the letters and

Lizzy heard a knock and she walked to the door and opened it. Murtagh was there looking at her. He was very small for a man, only three inches taller than she was. He looked up at her owlishly and smiled. "Th' laird wull see ye Lizzy." He said.

She nodded and lifted her heavy skirts and walked passed him as he shut the door. He walked behind her, seemingly to make sure she could find the way to his office. Once there, she knocked and then entered. Murtagh vanished like smoke as she shut the door and stood by it, curtsying to her uncle through marriage.

Colum was standing, caressing one of his bird's belly's gently, not looking at her. He looked back over his shoulder a second.

"It's guid tae see ye, Elizabeth."

"Uncle." she greeted.

He turned to her and hobbled toward her as she straightened. He was taller, but not by much as he stood looking at her. "Dougal haes spoken o' th' adventures, bit ah wish tae hear yer tak' oan hings."

She took a breath and he turned away and poured her tea.

He nodded to the seat near his desk. She took it, dropping gracefully down. She took the cup and saucer delicately as he poured cream and put two cubes of sugar in it for her. She stirred it as he fixed his own. He then turned back to her, cocking his head, waiting for her to speak.

"We had some misadventures to be sure, but the rents seemed to be well. There were some tacksmen who seemed to have had a rough harvest and the British were not helping."

"Thay ne'er dae." He agreed moving to the chair beside her. He sat down and regarded her. "Ye wur kidnapped twa times."

"The Grants were killed by the British and then I was taken by Captain Randall's party, yes."

"Th' Grants ur swearing oan Sassenach blood. Ah cannae mak' sic a proclamation wi'oot yin o' mah ain deid." He stepped forward. "However, th' grants hae bin against us sin mah sister, god rest her soul, rejected her suitor." He looked at her. "Thay didnae harm ye, did thay?"

She nodded. "Of course." She looked up at him. "No they did not harm me. They just wanted to ransom me. Apparently as soiled goods I would be worth less."

He looked at her. "Worth less? yer a mairried wifie under mackenzie protection. Ah hae murdurred fur muckle less than rape, mah dear." He took a breath. "Sin ye yit, bide, gratefully..." He cocked his head at her after sipping the tea. "How come urr ye refusing jamie in yer kip?" He asked suddenly.

The bluntness of the question startled her. It shot through her measured guard and she looked at him, paling a little.

"I...Well he..."

"Ah ken he strapped that bonnie arse o' yers fur nae obeying him. Mah quaistion is how come did ye nae remain hid knowing British soldiers wur near. Ye cuid hae murdurred ever jimmy wi' ye." He leaned forward.

She took a breath. "I was trying to save them." She looked up at him. "On my honor, uncle, I left the camp because I saw Randall. I wanted to protect them, protect Jamie."

He sighed, sitting back and looking back at the flames. "'n' sae ye wur leadin` thaim awa'."

She nodded slowly.

"'n' he beat ye fur it."

She nodded again.

He took a breath. "How come you've said na word o' this?"

She looked at him. "I do not want them to know I went to Randall on purpose to keep them safe." She took a sip of her tea feeling her temper rise a little. "But I feel it was most unfair, especially since I have a mark from one blow. The others fade, but one remains. I saved his life and he beat me. I never had that happen before. No one touched me so. Even Jamie." She pulled her shawl closer.

He smiled. "Sae his penance is suffering awa' fae yer kip." He smiled more. "Clever lassie. Thare ur few worse hings ye kin dae tae a jimmy o' his age."

She looked up at him. "We have been strangers since." She took a breath. "He thinks he did nothing wrong so it adds salt to my wounds."

He nodded. "Ah see." He regarded her. "Bit ye hae nae totally bin strangers it wid seem." He nodded to her middle.

Her hand went to it protectively and she gasped. "How did you..."

"Mah dear, ah hae seen mony wummin in this castle ripen wi' bairn ower mah mony years 'ere. Yer hiding it weel, bit ah hae heard o' ye bein' peely-wally at times, faint at times, 'n' eating muckle in th' evenings. Haes th' young cub figured it oot yit?"

"No, I have not told him."

He chuckled. "Ye wull need tae soon afore ye become fatter. It wull be harder tae scouk in th' neist tae weeks."

She looked at him. She never would have expected him to know such matters fully, but she smiled a little. "Yes." She realized that was what he was hoping to get her to take Jamie back, knowing the rift was causing a bit of a stir around the castle. Not in her bed, he was a hot headed liability that even she knew that he might do something foolish.

She sipped her tea and looked at the fire for a long moment. Her uncle watched her, looking at the fine lines of her form. She was a very bonny creature. Her skin like bronze in the light and her small delicate bones marking her as foreign.

"Tell me." He said finally breaking the silence. "Is yer uncle speaking wi' Dougal?" He asked.

She looked back. "What?"

"Ah ken he sends ye letters often." He looked at her. He rose to his feet and walked to a strong box. He lifted a large bag of gold. "Howfur wis this obtained 'n' is it fur th' Jacobite cause?"

She arched an eyebrow. "You already know the answer." She said reading his expression.

"Aye ah do." He said slowly walking toward her after dropping it back. "Does yer uncle support thaim?" He asked. "It's treason, Lizzy. Treason against th' crown tae hae sic hings, tae whisper aboot it..."

"My uncle isn't a Papist, Colum." She said slowly.

"Aye, Bit he supports scootlund does he nae?"

"Only so far as it causing problems for England. Remember my husband fought against him in the war of Silesia." She said.

"Indeed. Howfur does he cop aboot that?" He cocked his head. "Does he even ken that ye spent time in th' dirt as a camp follower? less than even th' soldiers ye cooked fur."

"I was a surgeon's nurse." She said. "You should be thankful for the skills I learned from that."

"Aye. A'm. Aye. Ah wid think that yer uncle wid nae be chuffed."

"He forgives him that. However, being a Papist is harder for him to swallow."

"Bit he wid support th' bonny prince..."

"He would not stand in his way."

He chuckled. "Verra clever." He said. "Saying sae muckle 'n' sae wee." He smiled at her. "Clan warfare is muckle mair wash ah think." He lifted a hand to her cheek. "Remind me ne'er tae attempt tae oot fox ye, mah bonny lassie. Ah wid be in th' trap a'm sure."

She nodded. "Indeed." She chuckled as she looked up at him.

He smiled and bent to her, kissing her brow. "Thank ye fur yer council lassie ."

She rose to her feet. "Always a pleasure, uncle." She said.

There was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Dougal and Ned behind him.

Lizzy smiled at Colum, curtsying to him before she made a quite exit, all three men looking after her.

ZzZ

Jamie had put the girls down for a nap finding Lizzy was not there. Murtagh had met him on the way to the room and informed him that she had been summoned by Colum. Jamie frowned at that but called Flόraidh to come and watch the pair. They had played hard and he tucked them into the warm blankets of their cot and stoked the fire to keep them warm.

He nodded to Flόraidh as she came in with her own babe who was toddling before her.

"Sic a braw lad!" Jamie praised as the young boy went and plopped by the fire and found some toys to chew on as the wet-nurse found a chair.

Jamie and Murtagh went to the kitchens to find some whiskey and warm their hands by a hearth. Jamie knew there were some cakes there as well they could have. He dropped onto a bench and looked moodily into the flames. "Pure happiness is fleeting." He said before eating one of the cakes.

"Wha said that?" Murtagh asked.

"Me. Juist noo." Jamie said smiling a little as he lifted a bottle to his godfather.

"Aye." Murtagh said. "Whin it comes tae women...it is." He took a breath as Jamie watched the flames. "Loue. Tis na simple maiter. Tis lik' trying tae plan fur ilka seezin fae yin moment tae th' neist. Juist whin yer duin fur th' sun, a frost comes." He took a long drink.

Jamie looked at him. "Whit wid ye ken o' it?"

"Mair than you'd think, ye ignorant puck." His godfather said lowly as he moved and sat beside him and took another heavy drink from the bottle.

"You mean my mother."

Murtagh nodded. "Humm." He sighed. "A'm a solid jimmy, yer Ellen knew it." He said not looking at Jamie as he spoke. "Yer faither. He hud a gentle side. Ah thought 'twas weakness. Ah wis wrong. By th' time ah realized it, yer mither 'n' faither hud promised themselves tae yin anither."

Jamie frowned and looked into the flames more intently.

"Och." Murtagh said. "Whit's dane is dane, lad." Jamie turned his head to look at him. "Tis whit ye dae neist that matters ."

Jamie nodded, hand on his knee.

A lad came running up to them. It was Tommas, Flόraidh's lad. "His lairdship awaits ye in his chambers." He said seeing Jamie there.

Jamie and Murtagh exchanged looks.

Jamie then nodded to the lad. "Tell him, a'm oan mah wey."

The lad nodded and moved out back the way he had come.

Jamie looked back at the fire and then took one more drink from the bottle as he took it from Murtagh. He handed it back and smiled a little. "Best tae nae keep him waiting."

"Aye." Murtagh nodded taking the bottle back.

ZzZ

Jamie was in his head as he walked through the many passageways and up the stairs of the castle. He rounded a corner and came face to face with Laoghaire.

She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Urr ye weel, Jamie?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "Aye." He said.

"Thay say yer huvin troubles."

He watched her. He let out a breath. "It's nae howfur ah planned hings fur sure."

She nodded. "Kin ah ask ye a quaistion?"

He nodded slowly.

"How come did ye dae it? mairie th' french lassie? she is hee haw, bit trauchle fur ye. Ah waited fur ye jamie. Counted th' days 'til yer return, bit ye cam wi' her. Noo she does nae treat ye as she shuid. Ah wid ne'er deny ye anythin'." She said. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Ah hae bin wed fur mair than five years lass."

She swallowed and nodded.

He swallowed also and stepped forward. "Ah merrit her oot o' loue." He said. And the fact he had made a child in her belly that he refused to allow to be a bastard since he was the father, especially when it was likely conceived during an atrocity he was forced to commit. However, he kept that silent. Few people knew that and fewer still really needed to know that situation.

It was odd. They had not really been that close and their love had bloomed after their marriage as many did or so they had been told, but their marriage was an equal partnership, at least how he saw it, though he was lord and master of his family and the bedroom, his wife was a partner and he loved her so much it hurt to think on her not allowing him to even hold her now.

"Bit she refuses ye her kip." The girl blurted.

Jamie took a breath and let it out slowly. He was not surprised she knew. Rumors traveled like wildfire and scandalous truths faster still. Though he had been working to keep it a secret, his wife's cold demeanor was evident to many.

"Merrit couples hae rows." He said slowly. "However, tis na simple story, ah kin tell ye that muckle." He took a breath. He owed her nothing, but his kind heart wanted to give her some sort of closure. She was a love sick lass, but she was a lass not a woman and he certainly was not about to break the vow he had made before God for a girl who was far too young to know what she really wanted. "An explanation wull hae tae hauld yer horses. Colum summons me. Ah mist gang."

"Aye." She said. "Ye cannae keep th' mackenzie waitin'."

He watched her, towering over her as he took a breath.

"Bit we'll speak again." She said firmly.

He smiled a little. He reached and touched her shoulder with his great hand. "Aye, Ye hae mah word." He said. He nodded to her and then turned, leaving her in the passage.

He opened the door of Colum's office and found Colum, Dougal, and Ned all there. They all looked at him as he closed the door behind him, leaning against it a moment.

"Ah, tis th' young merrit lad!" Colum said from near the window.

"Aye." Jamie said.

"Noo that ah hae a' three o' ye weasels gathered th'gither 'ere, wha wid lik' tae explain fort uilleam? is clan MacKenzie aff tae gave tae answer fur yer wee raid, humm?" He asked looking between the three of them.

"No." Jamie answered. Colum smiled a little looking to him again. "Ony repercussions wull land solely oan me." Jamie said stepping forward. "Captain Randall wull mak' sure o' that. "

"Fine." Colum said. He turned his head back to Ned. "Noo, back tae th' rents."

Jamie stepped back as Ned held papers. "As ah say, it haes bin a lean year fur some o' th' tenants." Colum took a breath. "but we aye hae muckle o' th' stock aye tae sell aff, whilk shuid hulp tip th' scales."

Colum made a face and then cocked his head. "Whit aboot th' ither dosh ye collected?" Dougal turned to him from where he was leaning against the back of a chair. "Th' dosh fur th' bonny sleepy one prince o'er th' water, humm?"

Ned removed his spectacles as the three watched him carefully.

Colum hobbled to his strong box and lifted the full sack in his hands. "Tis fur th' Jacobites, is it nae ?" He asked looking at the three. He put it back in the box and hobbled back to the center of the room. "Did ye nae think that yin among th' rent pairtie wid remain loyal tae his laird?"

Dougal looked at him knowing Lizzy had left him just as they arrived. "Ye wid tak' th' word o' a wifie ower..."

"Elizabeth didnae speak o' that tae me." Colum cut him off. "She hud nae pairt in it." He snapped. "Th' lass wis 'ere counseling me oan ither matters. Na, th' jimmy wha tellt me did me a stoatin service. Sae whit dae ye hae tae say aboot it."

Dougal took a breath.

"Or at least, young Jamie, 'ere, does me th' honor o' keekin fittingly guilty." Colum said looking at him.

Jamie looked at him and then at Dougal and Ned and back. "Ye mistake concern fur guilt. Mah conscience is clear. Ah owe na loyalty tae Charlie or James." He said looking at Dougal.

Dougal moved. "He speaks truth, brother." Dougal clapped Jamie on his back as he walked by him. "We a wee bit used th' welts oan his back tae illustrate British justice." He looked back. "We used his lass an' a', mair effectively, bit young Jamie wid hae none o' it."

"She haes bin shamed enough by they scars." Jamie said quietly.

Dougal nodded and then pointed toward the lock box. "We raised that gowd honorably. We ne'er concealed th' fact fae a' body that we wur raising dosh tae restore th' rightful king tae his throne." He said. Jamie and Colum watched him as he spoke. "That, ah micht remind ye, is a cause mair important than ony clan or jimmy."

Colum stepped forward to him. "Is that sae?" He took a breath. "Weel, this clan remains under th' charge o' this jimmy! it's aye mah buzz tae wale whit causes ur supported. 'n' clan Mackenzie's welfare comes afore ony king or land."

Dougal stepped so they were nearly toe to toe. "A've proven mah loyalty tae ye time 'n' again. A've collected yer rents, a've fought yer battles, a've protected yer body, fur th' loue o' christ, a've even assured yer bloodline!"

Jamie and Ned looked at each other silently, startled at the open statement.

"Noo, ah think sic fealty is worth a mere poke o' gowd, dinnae ye?"

Colum's face turned into a mask of malice as the brothers stood looking at each other for a long moment. "Lea mah sight!" He snarled.

Dougal looked at him and then turned on his heel and left the room, banging the door against the wall after throwing a look back at his brother.

Ned took a breath and stepped to Colum. "Ah shall huv a go tae calm his distemper."

"Either that or ah wull calm it fur him." Colum said lowly.

Ned nodded and turned, leaving the room.

Jamie looked at his uncle as he left. "Mibbie you'd ower chastise me at anither time." He said as he turned and found the door closed in his face.

"Stay." Colum said.

Jamie had his door on the handle. He turned slowly back to his uncle.

"Ah opened mah hame tae ye as sanctuary fae th' British. Ah gave ye mah fairn, ah gave ye mah hospitality. Even whin ye refused tae pledge fealty tae me, ah continued tae grant ye quarter 'n' protection." He took a breath. "Ah teuk in yer guidwife whin she wantit shelter. Ah hae fed 'n' clothed yer bairns 'n' kept thaim safe even wi' ye as an outlaw." He cocked his head. "'n' howfur am ah recompensed? ye merrit a sassenach, a foreign wifie. Nae juist ony wifie, na, a ryle wha is in line tae th' Prussian throne." He eyed his nephew.. "None in th' clan wull support ye as mah successor wi' her at yer side."

"Ah meant na sic betrayal uncle." Jamie said softly looking at him.

Colum walked to the bird on the stand and gently caressed its belly. "Mah brother mist ne'er be allowed tae succeed me as chief o' th' MacKenzies." He said quietly.

Jamie cocked his head as his uncle hobbled to a chair. He stepped toward him watching his uncle curiously.

"Dae ye nae gree?" Colum asked.

"Dougal haes a fiery temper that kindles easily, bit..."

Colum waved his hand. "Och, Say na mair, ah kin see we ur in agreement." He looked up at his nephew. "Ah hae mah replacement awready in mynd." He smiled a little. "He stauns afore me."

Jamie took a breath. "But...you've awready say that mah mairriage precludes me fae that honor."

Colum again waved his hand. "Fur th' time bein'. A mairriage o' convenience."

Jamie shook his head. "Ah dinnae follow yer meaning."

"Ah wull be nae stepping doon ony time soon, nor is ma health a cause fur concern, bit this insae th' continent. Lee 'ere kin be perilous." He said, watching his nephew's reactions to his words.

"Perilous? fur wham exactly?"

Colum shrugged. "Och, Ah meant na yin in particular."

Jamie watched his uncle, his eyes narrowing. "Humm. Fur a moment, ah feared ye wur speaking o' mah wife ." He then stepped forward toward his uncle. He bent his impressive frame down so he was looking Colum in the eye. "'n' if sae, ah wid be forced tae tak' that as a threat."

Colum smiled and sat forward. "O' coorse ye wid! that is th' precise mynd o' a chief." He smiled. Jamie looked at him in confusion. Jamie didn't realize that his uncle was testing him. Even on the outs with his wife, Jamie was still quick to defend her, which was exactly what Colum wanted him to do. He then waved his hand. "Gang oan. See tae that guidwife o' yers."

Jamie sighed. "If she wull hae me."

Colum eyed his nephew as the tall young man stood upright once more. "She is a het blooded lass fae prussia. She cannae be tae crabbit wi' ye even if she wull nae allow ye tae bed her."

Jamie walked to the fire and added a log. "Oh?"

Colum smiled more. "She cuid hae sent her uncle's assassins efter ye."

"Wid ye hae saved me fae that?" Jamie asked.

"Mibbie, if she tellt me. Mibbie nae." Colum leaned forward. "Yer guidwife haes th' mynd o' a chief an' a'. She is better at playing th' gam than ony o' us. Mind that weel James Fraser. She is yer greatest ally. Repair yer clan afore hings unravel. Ah wid hate tae send that yin back tae her uncle broken hearted. We a' cuid die if ye dae nae fin' some wey back intae her guid graces."

Jamie swallowed and nodded a little. "She's a guid lass."

"She wull need ye soon, laddie. Fin' some wey tae soothe that temper. If she wasn't Prussian ah wid hae sworn she wis Irish."

At that Jamie chuckled a little. "Worse. She is Spanish."

Colum clicked his tongue. "Aff wi' ye."

Jamie bowed and left his uncle. Colum sipped more tea watching the fire in the hearth. Lizzy was the greatest asset he had now and the greatest liability. If she became so angry she left Leoch and her husband, would she merely return to her uncle or would she return with an army to destroy the MacKenzie? Women were fickle in their moods and she would be growing more so as her belly swelled.

He smiled, and yet...

She had power that she could use to back him. If the Bonny Prince did come to Scotland. Perhaps having mercenaries from her uncle would be of some benefit.

He sighed. Only time would tell.


	3. An Attempt at Seduction

Chapter 3 – An Attempt at Seduction

It was the sixth of January and there was a storm that had blown in. Such snow storms were rare for the highlands, but mother nature decided to remind those who lived there, who was in charge.

Epiphany was the time when the three kings came to see Jesus and was also known as little Christmas. Small gifts would be given to the children as they gathering in the hall to sing carols.

Lizzy sat in her room, listening to the odd creaks of the walls and the wind howling at the window. Jamie sat beside her, but at some point had moved, taking an old blanket he had found and putting it over the window to block the elements from being blown in.

Lizzy was bundled up in several layers and a thick quilt besides. She had a cold and was endlessly blowing her nose into handkerchiefs. She looked miserable. Her throat was so raw she could hardly speak as she sat, looking at the fire and shivering as she listened to the noise about her.

The children had gone to Flόraidh's room where it was warmer and inside. It did not have a window and would keep them all warm and safe.

Jamie for his part was tending to various items that needed repair while forcing pots of tea with lemon and honey down his wife's throat. She coughed and brought her feet up making her look even more like a pitiful child.

He sighed reaching to pour her more tea. "Bear up, lass. It wull bygae in a day or twa." He said gently.

She looked at him, her eyes barely open as she reached for the tea cup. She drank more and then laid her head back.

There was a knock. Jamie sighed and rose to his feet. He had his plaid about his shoulders to keep himself warm. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal Mrs. Fitz who had a tray laden with more tea, soup four two, fresh bread, and some sort of concoction that was to help Lizzy get over the cold faster.

Jamie lifted the lid as she held the tray and sniffed. It was not that unpleasant as far as such things went. He took a tray with a quiet thank you and walked back to the chairs by the hearth. Lizzy had her eyes closed and he sighed. He placed the tray down on the small table. He smiled a little. Lizzy looked like a small child bundled so, Her head was against the cushion on her left, all her other limbs were out of view, tucked in the blanket. Her legs were off the floor also tucked against her.

There were times when he wondered how she managed to do that. He was such a large limbed man he could never fold and contort his body as she did.

He knelt before her, his large hand lifted to her brow. She had a fever, though it was mild. The room was still colder than it should be with the blazing fire. He shook his head and then let his hand cup the side of her face.

"Lizzy." He said gently.

Instantly the nearly violet eyes opened and looked at him, his face bent close to her own. She looked at him, too week to protest his nearness. He smiled tenderly and caressed the cool cheek with his warm finger tips.

"Mistress Fitzgibbons brought ye some brose 'n' medicine." He said gently. He turned slightly and lifted the soup. It was mostly a very hearty broth with some vegetables and something like salted beef of something in it. He smiled a little encouraging her to sit up a little.

She did, grudgingly, and wrapped the quilt closer. The bowl steamed and the smell made her stomach growl. Jamie smiled. She was hungry all right. He gently pressed the spoon in and then lifted it out, breathing on it lightly before he lifted it to her lips.

She looked at him. She was so sick she could not fight him so she allowed him to feed her as though she were a child. He had had a lot of experience recently with Janet. Lizzy did not even protest as she eat. He then broke off some bread and let it soak in the broth so it would go down easily down her throat.

When she was done he smiled and bent forward, kissing her warm brow before standing up and putting the soup dish back on the tray. He poured her some tea and handed her the cup. She held it, letting it warm her hands as she watched him reclaim his seat and eat his own soup. It still steamed and she watched him as he stared absently into the fire.

He was a good man. If she wasn't so ill feeling she would have enjoyed having him in bed with her. His bulk was always warm, even on the coldest nights and he would warm her by holding her close and warm her other ways as well.

She could not quite forgive him yet for what he had done, but her illness prevented her from doing anything about how she felt. She needed to talk to him, let him hear her feelings, as they always had done, but with her throat as raw as it was, she wasn't sure she would manage.

She coughed and then looked at him. "James?" She said softly. She had to repeat it twice before he looked up at her.

"Och. Sorry. Ah wis miles awa'. Whit's it, _mo graidh_?" He asked gently leaning forward to listen to her more intently. His red deer pelt hair looked like liquid bronze in the firelight.

"I need to speak with you." she said. She took a breath and then sat up straighter. "I need to..." Suddenly she could not speak as a coughing fit hit her so violently she bent over, dropping the cup to the floor as she held her ribs. She could hardly breathe and her face turned red as she tried to calm herself. She coughed hard into a handkerchief she had.

She felt Jamie's hands on her, gently trying to calm her, hands on her back and arms. He was speaking in Gaelic as his hands made jerky movements in his own emotions at seeing his wife so.

After a few moments, that felt like hours, Lizzy collapsed forward, out of breath, gasping as Jamie caught her, hands on her, lifting her head back to allow her to breath as he looked down, face almost dead white in fear. Fear for her, she realized.

She looked at him, eyes full of tears as she gasped for air. He continued to caress her, to relax the muscles that had been so abused by the coughing spell. He looked at the handkerchief she held in her hand. There was no blood and he took a breath to steady himself. This was not consumption as he feared. He had seen people dying of it when he was at university in Paris. Several strumpets, a pimp, and one of his professors.

This was something else.

When her breaths became easier, she licked her chapped lips and looked at him. "Thank you." She whispered.

He lifted a hand fearing another attack would take her. "Dae nae speak, _mo graidh._ Whit ye wish tae tell me kin wait." He said gently caressing one arm. His hand lifted to her face. "Rest, noo." He said gently. He lifted the concoction that Mrs. Fitz had made. It was herbal with thick honey to help it go down. He lifted a spoonful and pressed it to her lips.

She took it, looking at him as her eyes watered. She settled back and he pressed tea to her lips. She sipped it and then he pulled it back as her eyes closed like an infant dreamily suckling at her mother's breast.

"Sleep noo." He said gently.

ZzZ

The storm was over after a day.

Everything was ghostly white from the fresh snow that was several inches thick. The elders had commented they had not seen a storm so in some time. Children went out to play in it and adults sound that even they could have the simple joy of playing in the powder.

Jamie had moved Lizzy's form to the bed. She was pale and had had several coughing fits that left him trying desperately to help. Her sides had to ache from the torment.

Still her fever was gone by morning and she asked for bread and butter with her tea.

Jamie watched her eat, knowing her throat hurt as she forced herself to swallow the nutritious food. He also made her have more of the herbal remedy. It seemed to be helping her and he was not about to lose her now. Not when they were having a row, not ever.

She slept and he had told Flόraidh to keep the bairns away in order to allow her to rest. Flόraidh took everything in hand knowing how to balance the brood she cared for. Jamie was grateful for her and kissed her brow as she left the him. He regarded her as an older sister, someone to protect, care for, and hold dear.

Jamie then sighed and closed the door, allowing Lizzy to sleep with the hearth full of wood to keep her warm in the bed to recover.

He walked outside, finding that it was not unpleasant in the sun, just mildly chilled, but nothing he could not handle. He walked down to the loch and to there the River Ness flowed out toward the sea. He sighed.

The water flowing was calming. His wife ill worried him, but there was still a wide rift with his wife that was an open wound that would not heal. Perhaps she wished to speak to him about it when the coughing spell took her, but she needed rest for now.

Still between his loneliness, fear, and anger at the events that were between them, he needed to think. Perhaps there was more that could be done. He needed to do something, make a decision. Choose a course of action. But what? What was there to be done? He felt he was right in what he had done as did every other man who was with him. Still. He needed to find a way to mend her heart and have him back. Perhaps he needed to be the bigger man and speak to her as such matters, when she was able. He would not try to do so until she had healed enough to sit up for a day.

He sighed lifting a rock as he came to a place of the river where it ran deep and backed up before going over a waterfall. He sighed skipping the stone across the water as he often did when he needed to think things over. This place was one of his favorite spots to be alone. Near the loch was fine, but it was frozen for the most part now. Skipping rocks would not happen.

"Ah knew a'd fin' ye 'ere." Laoghaire's voice said behind him.

She came forward toward him, wearing a thick winter cloak, her hair loose about her shoulders like straw about her shoulders.

"This haes bin yer secret steid sin ye wur a lad."

He smiled a little and lifted a stone. "Nae sae secret if ye fun me sae easily." Even Lizzy had not found this spot of his. It was where he went to be alone, often while his temper cooled after crossing words with her.

"Ye promised we wid speak."

"Aye." He said looking at her. He smiled a little.

"Ah mind th' foremaist time a clocked ye James Fraser, comin' thro' th' gates at Leoch." She said. He had been so tall and proud then.

He cocked his head at his proper name. Many still called him MacTavish around the castle for his protection, but some did not. "Ah wis ainlie seven year auld, aye a bairn."

He chuckled a little and nodded. She still was. She was barely seventeen. "Aye."

"Ye didnae notice back then howfur mah hert leapt whin ye wur near." He listened, standing before her unsure where this was going, but he wasn't sure he liked it. "'n' ye gaed awa' a' they years, ah ne'er forgot ye."

He took a breath. "A'm wed, Laoghaire." He said softly. "Soon six years. Ah hae twa wee bairns." He looked passed her a moment remembering how beautiful his wife was on her wedding day. The sun hit her and her dress and it was like the sun had come out on a new day. She was so small and yet his. He had vowed to protect and love her. That was arguably the happiest moment of his life, though the birth of Ellen was up there as well as the men of his unit crowded to help the woman they all cared for bring the small life into the world. Janet had been harder and when Lizzy had nearly died, Jamie was fairly sure he may have followed her, his heart broken again as it had been when his mother died the same way.

"'n' 'twas a gallant thing ye did."

He looked at her. "Whit dae ye mean?"

"Th' wummin say her back is scarred fae a tairible beating. Then ye merrit th' French wifie tae hain her fae th' British. Ah hae heard 'twas nae as ye planned."

Jamie took a breath. She knew more than she should about his wife. "Its true th' mairriage wisnae exactly planned, but...dougal saw it dane weel 'n' richt." He took a breath and sighed. "Even noo..."

"Ye dinnae keek gey happy." She said. She took a step closer to him. "Ye keek lik' yer carrying th' world oan yer back." She was holding her cloak closed with one hand and she reached taking one hand in hers. She had small hands, like Lizzy. Though Laoghaire was taller than Lizzy, she still was a child.

Jamie allowed her to take his hand, watching her. He then half smiled and shook his head. "Laoghaire..."

"Whin ye returned, whin ye teuk th' beating fur me in th' stoatin loaby, ah knew ah wasn't wrong." She said looking up at him, her hand gently holding his.

He cocked his head.

"That ye felt th' identical." She said.

He closed his eyes a moment. He had merely saved her the shame, little more. He opened them again. He could not speak. He was so stunned that she had the wrong impression. He had never been attracted to her.

"Before that, ye winched me in th' alcove, th' wey ye kissed me..."

He still listened and said nothing. Was true. He had kissed her. Another reason he had taken the beating. He was likely the lad someone had seen her with and hence her father wanted her punished. However, it was no more than that.

She let go of his hand and reached up to the clasp of her cloak. She opened the garment revealing that she was wearing a bodice without anything beneath. It was tightly laced against her rather ample bosom. God help him! He had not noticed how large they had become as she bloomed into womanhood, not they he should be looking...

However, he had the good grace not to be offensive and just shut his eyes. He looked down at the cleavage well within view. He had not been with his wife for so long, her felt his mouth go dry and himself harden despite himself. The lass was bonny and some man would make her a fine husband, but it could not be him...

"She wis merrit afore." Laoghaire continued. She pushed the cloak back to the ground. He took in her pale skin. "Bit a've lain wi' na yin."

He was not about to point out neither had Lizzy when he had taken her virginity for the first time. Neither had he until that moment either. He swallowed hard. She was young, impressionable, and part of his brain wanted to have a woman so badly it was considering it.

She reached for his hand with both her own. "A'm waantin' ye." She said and pressed his large warm hand to her left breast. He took a ragged breath and looked at his hand flat there, feeling her skin become goose fleshed at the contact. He felt her nipple, barely hidden under the cloth contract. Oh yes she wanted him.

"Tae th' th' foremaist." She continued as she formed his hand around it, holding his wrist. She was panting at the feel of him as she stepped closer to him. Jamie tried to straighten his fingers, but could not as she held his hand there. "'n' ainlie yin tae hae me."

He took another ragged breath. The small part of his brain would not be at all tempted if his wife had been his bed partner. However, he was a young male standing before a girl with ample breasts. Oh course he would be tempted, even if it were only seconds...though those turned into minutes...hours...days?

She leaned up, pressing her mouth to his as he opened it a little panting himself. He said nothing for a moment until her mouth brushed his lower lip.

He jerked back to reality. "No." He said shaking his head. "Ah made a vow 'n' ah will nae break it." He said raggedly. "Even fur a lass as bonny as ye." He said looking at her. He took another breath. "Yer nae a whore." He swallowed hard. "Neither o' ye deserve that."

"Bit she...she is a foreign whore." She stammered.

He stepped back recoiling from her as though her touch burned him. "She is ma wife, Laoghaire." He took a breath and looked at her. "A'm sorry." He said softly.

He looked at her as she panted in confusion at his rejection. He then stooped and lifted the cloak up and handed it to her. She looked at him, her eyes holding pain and hurt as she panted. She snatched it from him and turned, tears in her lovely eyes as she moved to flee.

Jamie took a breath and looked after her. "A'm sorry!" He called after her.

She held the cloak to her chest and ran away as he stood watching her flee.

He took a breath and rubbed a hand over his face. He stood in the cool air as the sun moved to set. It was going to be cold this night. He stared at the trees across the river as he allowed his body to settle. She was a fair lass, and willing, but he was a Papist and he only planned to marry once in his life.

Lizzy, for all she was doing, baring him from her bed, she did not deserve betrayal. She was not sleeping with other men and she seemed to be warming to him, despite being ill.

No, he would not betray his wife or the vows he made to her before the altar of God. He lifted his right arm and looked at the linear scar on his wrist. He had made a blood vow with her to protect, love, and cherish her. She had vowed to honor, obey, and love him.

He flexed his hand, making the scar more apparently. She had not obeyed him, but that was the first time in five years she had crossed him. Not the first time they had crossed words, but she had crossed an order. Perhaps it was time for him to tell her he forgave her that.

He loved her so much. He had forgiven her after she had said sorry to him by the spring. Part of falling in love was to be able to forgive and to believe anything she said. He looked as the last sliver of the sun was above the horizon.

He vowed he would listen to her. To hear out why she was so angry at what he felt was right and they would be able to move on.

He turned and walked toward the castle, boots crunching the the snow.

But first he would see her well.


	4. The Brink of Civil War

Chapter 4 – The Brink of Civil War

It was evening and approaching Lizzy's birthday. She was much better after a week of rest. Her husband had seen her mended and she was grateful. However, every time he wanted to speak to her, she either slept or someone interrupted them.

This night he put logs on the fire and then stood, one foot braced against the hearth stone as he leaned against the mantle.

Lizzy was getting ready for bed.

It was the first time that the pair of them had been alone together for some time. A week had been spent as she herself was recovering with the two bairns ill with the same cough and illness she had had. She nursed them and when they slept she fell asleep, at times leaning against the cot they were on. Jamie would find her and move her to their bed gently, at times she herself would not wake and would drift deeper into oblivion.

The bairns were all cozy in their cots in Flόraidh's room. The lass enjoyed being surrounded by children and would often put them to bed in the cots that filled her small room. Between the Fraser bairns and her own it was quite the small wolf pack and Jamie looked after them as if they were all his own and even a small part of him was jealous when Floraidh's husband managed a visit and her husband, John, would hold his own bairns. John was not jealous of Jamie and in fact was grateful that his wife and children were out of the cold in their simple home.

This night she had asked him about the conversation with Colum that she had made her careful exit before. Jamie recounted the events as she moved about in her chemise with her shawl about her shoulders.

"I knew it." Lizzy said after he had remarked about Dougal speaking about Hamish being his own son. "That first time I saw Dougal and Hamish playing together in the courtyard." She said.

"Aye." Jamie said. "Mony hae gossiped aboot it in whispers 'n' ilka yin o' us in th' room awready kent it weel, that's th' foremaist time ah ever heard Dougal proclaim he's Hamish's faither." He looked back at his wife as she moved to turn down the blankets. "Thought Colum was aff tae run him thro' richt thare."

She sighed. "That would solve a few problems."

"Aye, If th' storm cannae be calmed atween brothers, ah will be th' yin tae pay th' cost." He said moving forward to the end of the bed.

She crawled into the bed and sat braiding her hair.

"It's hardly the first time I imagine that he and Dougal have been at odds, God knows." She said. She sighed and looked at him. "I am sure it will be fine in the morning."

He nodded, watching as she pulled the blankets up about her. "Aye."

She yawned and laid back.

He moved to the side of the bed and sat down. "Lass. We need tae blether aboot..." He looked over. Her eyes were closed and she was curled up in a ball as she often was. "Urr ye sleeping?"

"Not yet." She said without opening her eyes. "What is it?" She asked rolling over to look up at him.

He looked so handsome sitting there, his weapons about him, kilt up to his thighs, tweed and cravat on. The perfect Scottish gentleman.

"We mist speak oan..."

She lifted her hand and he fell silent looking at her. "I do not wish to speak of heavy talk. I am far too exhausted." she said. She stifled another yawn and then looked at him sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

He nodded in understanding.

She smiled a little. "But I do have news."

"Oh?" He asked shifting to look at her more fully bringing one knee up onto the bed.

She reached for his large hand as she sat up a little. He gave it, watching her as she laid it against her cheek before turning and kissing it. She then smiled at him and lifted it away when as his breath caught at the contact with her soft flesh.

She moved the blankets back and laid it against her abdomen. "I had wished to wait a bit longer, but at the rate it is going I..."

He looked from her face and down to her belly where is large hand cupped the small swell there. He looked back startled. His face twisted and nothing came out.

She smiled at him and lifted her hand to him and nodded. "I felt it move, James. I wanted to wait, but I had to tell you as soon as it quickened."

He was looking at her with something she had not seen before. An odd mix of joy and regret. However, his eyes danced as he looked at her.

"Are you happy?" She asked him.

" _Gast' air fad_!" He said and then grinned. "Aye! a'm gey happy indeed."

She smiled and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. She smiled as he cradled her like glass to his chest, looking down at her.

"Jamie?"

He shook his head. "Rest." He said gently.

She yawned again and settled against him as he sighed. As much as he wanted to bed her, he knew she needed sleep. Carrying a baby within her was taxing. No wonder why the illness had taken such a toll on her.

He looked down after staring back at the fire a moment. She was breathing evenly and he smiled. He bent, kissing her brow softly before he lifted her as though she were a doll and tucked her back into the bed.

He tucked her in gently and then laid a hand on her belly as she settled into the blankets making a soft sound.

He sighed. One more complication to their marriage, but one he hoped would not only save it, but bring them closer. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and moved to his own cot beside her. He longed to hold her, wrap his body around hers. That was what he missed the most. Listening to her heartbeat, feeling her warmth, holding her close to keep her warm and safe.

Soon. He felt the ice melting away from their relationship, but he would need to do more.

ZzZ

The next morning Dougal had called all the lads together for a stag hunt.

Though the snow had melted away from the great storm, there was snow flying about as the men gathered. Jamie and Murtagh both had their items for the hunt. Lizzy had been invited as well, which surprised them, but she was taking more time. She had told them she would catch up. She had moved to saddle a surefooted mare named Thistle, but Jamie moved and lifted the saddle for her, giving her a look for wanting to lift things. She thanked him with a look and he smiled, lifting a hand to her cheek before mounting and riding from the stables with Murtagh who had been watching them.

"She is definitely softening." Murtagh said.

"Aye. She haes reason tae." Jamie smiled thoughtfully, but did not answer his godfather's questioning look.

Jamie and Murtagh rode into the woods and found the MacKenzie there with young Willie being knocked about by Rupert and Angus.

"Whit's gaun oan 'ere?" Jamie called to them as he dismounted.

"Dougal tells ye something, tis as if tis law." Rupert growled at the lad.

"Ye wull dae weel tae memorize!" Angus growled.

"Cut th' de'il, jimmy. He's juist a lad." Murtagh said as he too dismounted.

Rupert shoved Willie back toward Angus who caught him and held his throat. "His geggy haes bin in Colum's ear 'n' his lips hauf up his arse!"

"He gave Colum th' moneys collected fur th' Jacobites." Angus said.

"'n' it wasn't his tae gie." Murtagh said stepping forward.

"It wasn't fur Colum tae tak'." Angus growled throwing Willie hard to the ground. He moved to kick him, but Jamie came forward and pushed Angus back.

The lad scurried behind Jamie. "Th' MacKenzie ordered me tae dae it!" He protested. Angus tried to run toward him, but Jamie pushed him back. "Ah wis juist servin` mah oath tae his-sel as given!"

Angus looked at him and smiled, but it did not reach his eyes as he clapped at the lad.

"Or wid ye hae me lie tae th' laird?" The lad continued.

"If th' MacKenzie asked ye th' identical, you'd dae it, wid ye nae?" Jamie asked Angus

"Nae efter whit he did tae Dougal, no." Angus said. "'n' whit aboot you...Jamie? whaur does yer loyalty lie atween th' chief 'n' war chief, eh?"

Jamie took a breath. He then smiled a little. "Noo, thare is bit yin laird, o' th' clan, is thare nae?" He asked.

Angus wiped his nose on his sleeve and charged at him.

"Enough o' this blather." Rupert growled even as Jamie shoved Angus to the side. Angus and Jamie looked at each other, but stepped away. "Th' issue needs na argie. Th' laddie shuid hae come tae us fur counsel afore taking action. Fur his disobedience, he's getting his due coorse o' punishment." He looked at Jamie. "Forby, this is MacKenzie business." He stepped forward toward Jamie. "Ye frasers shuid mynd tae yer ain."

Jamie lifted a hand to Murtagh's chest as the smaller man moved protectively forward.

"Noo, staun aside 'n' let us git back tae oor ain." Rupert continued as Murtagh walked to him looking up at him owlishly ready for a fight.

"Hey!" Came a new voice.

Everyone turned to see Dougal on his tall dapple gelding with Lizzy beside him. She had her hair tight back for action and had a bow around her shoulders, a quiver, and her dirk at her side. Other than her breasts that were lifting as she breathed under her thick clothing, she could have passed for a lad until she turned her head revealing the braid that went down her back.

She looked at Dougal who dismounted. She joined him as her uncle by marriage walked to the group.

"Whit's a' this, then?" Dougal demanded.

Lizzy went to Willie who had a cut lip, a cut near his temple, and a bruised face. She bent him forward so she could look him over. ""Willie?" She asked him.

"Ah thought we wur hunting stag." Dougal said coming forward again.

Angus shrugged. "Aye."

Dougal looked about at those there.

Lizzy was standing protectively before Willie as Rupert looked at her.

"Who's wi' me?" Dougal asked looking at all the faces.

Lizzy stepped forward to Dougal and nodded to him. He dipped his head down and she whispered to him.

He nodded and patted her back. "O' coorse lassie." He said as she walked back to Willie.

Murtagh turned his head and spat, looking straight ahead.

The insult was not unnoticed by all there including Dougal who stood beside him looking t him, eyebrows raised.

"Weel sin ainlie th' lassie haes duties tae attend tae, shall we then?" Dougal asked.

Rupert nodded and moved to follow. Angus was behind him. The others made ready.

Lizzy looked at Willie as her husband and Murtagh watched the others ride into the woods.

Lizzy went to her mount and mounted before moving to Willie. She offered him a hand and he mounted behind her. She nodded to the other two men.

"I must see to this one. So you two are not goin on the hunt then?" She asked as Willie took a hold of her waist. Jamie walked up to her. "No. It wid seem we wur nae wanted."

Lizzy nodded a little. "Ah, well I will see you back at the castle then." She said as her mount pranced a little shifting sideways.

"Aye." Jamie said.

She rode back the way she had come with Willie holding her as they trotted back to Leoch a few miles away.

Jamie looked after her.

ZzZ

In her surgery Lizzy saw to the young lad. He winced as she cared for his wounds. The bleeding had stopped, but he would be sore for the next couple of days.

"Thank ye, mistress." He said softly as he held a cloth to his nose which had also been bleeding with his fat lip.

She smiled at him. "What did you do to earn their anger?"

She well knew what Rupert was capable of having witnessed what he had done to her husband to save Laoghaire a public beating. She was actually amazed she didn't have any fractures to repair or worse.

"Ah spoke tae th' laird aboot th' gowd." He said honestly. He lifted the cloth away and sighed seeing the blood. She pressed it back gently, pressing his fingers on the bridge of his nose as she lifted a cloth from a bucket of icy water. She wrung it out and pressed it to his hot neck. He jumped a little at the cold, but she pressed him back gently nodding to him.

"It will help." She said.

He sighed and nodded. " _Glè mhath_."

She smiled a little. "So it was you." she said softly.

"Whit?"

"I knew someone had brought it to him, but not who." She cocked her head. "He asked you didn't he. To make sure that he knew all."

"Aye. Ah wantae be a guid clansman, bit it seems ah cannae dae that 'n' remain pairt o' th' group."

She clicked her tongue in a Highlander way which he looked up at her. She bent his head forward as she looked at the wound on his head. It did not need to be stitched, but he would have a headache for a day or more.

She touched his cheek. "It was very brave of you to do that."

"Ye think sae?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "Colum is your laird. You proved your loyalty."

"Thay dae nae see it that wey." He said looking away.

"They are not important. Did you make your oath to Colum or Dougal?"

"Colum." He answered.

"Yes. And so did Dougal."

"Bit this feud cuid tear th' clan apairt." He said.

"Not if I help it." She said looking toward the fire.

"Ye? whit kin ye dae? yer a French wifie."

She smiled. "I am Prussian and I know a bit more about politics than most think I do."

He smiled and touched her cheek. "It's wonder ye wur nae born a jimmy wi' that heid oan yer shoulders. Ah wish ah cuid be hauf yer ability."

She chuckled. "You flatter me."

He kissed her cheek before rising to his feet. "Na mair than ye deserve Mistress Fraser." He bowed to her and left her.

She smiled watching him go. She at least had a firm ally in the young William MacKenzie if she had need of it.

She spent the night in her surgery, making more medicines. The season of illness was upon them. She had many herbs she needed to package that she had tried in rows from the rafters. The area smelled pungently sweet from the dried herbs.

She worked well into the night and fell asleep by the fireplace, covered in ashes from her work.

That was how Murtagh had found her. Jamie had become concerned when no one, not even Willie had seen her in hours. The pair of them spread out looking for her. Murtagh took the surgery and kitchen areas while Jamie took the great hall and stables.

Murtagh smiled seeing her leaning against the warm stones, sleeping nearly upright, covered in soot, a book in her lap. He came to her and looked at the pot.

It was full of a concoction that had reduced to have nearly no liquid within it. He swung it away from the embers to keep it from boiling dry. He then went to Lizzy.

He gently knelt and lifted her up in his arms. "Come then cinder-soot." He chided softly.

She didn't fully wake, but he wrapped her arm about his shoulder. Putting one knee under her knees and the other around her back, he lifted. Jamie was right, she weighed little more than a child. Though nearly her height, he was stronger, and he carried her, even as her head lolled back over his arm, back to the room she shared with her husband.

Jamie was fighting down his panic at not finding a sigh of her when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and moved out of the way as Murtagh turned sideways to clear the doorway with the burden in his arms.

"Whaur wis she?" Jamie asked hand going to his wife's cheek.

"Her surgery making her concoctions." Murtagh said.

Lizzy stirred a little, but did not wake as Murtagh laid her on the bed.

"She is sae wee, Jamie. Howfur oan earth dae ye guide?" Murtagh asked as he stepped away.

Jamie sat beside her then, undoing the laces of her bodice with practiced ease. He pulled it free and then moved lower to her thick petticoats. He unlaced those as well as Murtagh looked down. Still in her chemise, Jamie tucked her into the bed looking at her.

"Guide whit?"

"Nae breaking her?" Murtagh asked arching an eyebrow at him as Jamie whirled to face him.

Jamie's narrowed. "Skill." He said.

Murtagh chuckled. "Indeed. Come. Neither yin o' us is fauchelt. Let's hae a dram noo that we ken th' lass is safe."

Jamie looked back at his wife. "Aye." He said rising to his feet.

ZzZ

The next day seemed more tense around the castle.

Murtagh and Jamie were outside the walls having walked about, stretching their legs in the cool winter air, enjoying the crispness of the day before the long night again took hold.

They were at the back of the castle and both felt the need to piss. They stood as men often do, side by side, allowing their streams to make the stones in a steamy arch.

"Tis getting a wee bit uncomfortable aroond 'ere fur mah taste." Murtagh said, finishing first and turning to look out over the landscape behind them. "Rupert's richt. This insae oor rammy."

Jamie finished and turned also, lifting the bottle he had brought from under his arm. He bit the cork and pulled it from the neck with practiced ease.

"Ah will saddle th' horses. Ye tak' haud o' Elizabeth 'n' we'll be awa' fae 'ere this verra nicht ." Murtagh continued.

"Whit o' th' bairns?" Jamie asked.

"Tak' thaim, Lizzy wull follow."

"Lik' an crabbit banshee fae hell. A'm juist getting back intae her guid graces..." Jamie sighed as he took a long drink from the bottle. "'n' howfur wid we bide. Twa men, a wifie, 'n' twa wee bairns?" He looked at his godfather. "Horrocks wis mah best chance. Lizzy haes hud na word fae th' duke, 'n' noo, ah kin be an outlaw fur guid."

"We'll bide aff th' land. Or haes castle lee made ye soft?"

Jamie passed him the bottle. "Wid ye hae me sleeping under a tree come winter wi' mah wife?" He looked at him. "Hae mah bairns hae bracken fur kips as thay graw ?"

Murtagh took a drink. "Lea thaim, then. We kin send fur th' lasses whin we fin' safe kips."

"Aye, spoken lik' th' unwed jimmy yer. 'n' clearly a jimmy wi'oot bairns tae think oan." Jamie said. He sighed. "Mah lass gave me speirins o' late. Ah dare nae uproot her in her condition."

"Condition? whit condition is she in?" Murtagh asked. "She keeked weel enough tae me, though puggelt fae her wirk in her surgery."

Jamie smiled a little and dug the toe of his boot in the dirt a little. "A delicate condition, Murtagh. She is wi' bairn again. Travel in this cauld wid be ill-suited fur her 'n' th' twa lasses ."

Murtagh sighed. "Fur pity's sake, Jamie, tis either up tail 'n' awa' or we bade 'n' pick a side." He sighed and took a drink. "Tis nae lik' Colum is aff tae gie Dougal back th' gowd. Nae that ah see that it matters wither wey. Th' bonnie prince isnae sailing fae italy ony time soon."

"Na, he isnae, is he?" Jamie said looking at Murtagh.

He nodded and tossed the cork in the air before catching it as he walked by his bewildered godfather.


	5. Elizabeth's Diplomacy

Chapter 5 – Elizabeth's Diplomacy

Elizabeth took a breath as she lifted a hand to knock at the heavy door.

She had sat watching cousins, brothers, fathers, and sons starting to pick sides in the conflict between the MacKenzie brothers. It was time to do something about it.

She did not wants it exploding into open warfare while she could calm it, or so she hoped. She pressed her hand to the oak and knocked sharply.

"Enter." Came Colum's voice, though muffled through the thick door.

Lizzy opened door and stepped in, closing it behind her, she curtsied in the doorway before walking forward. "Uncle." She greeted.

He looked at her and rubbed his eyes. "Whit kin ah dae fur ye lassie?" He asked.

She stepped forward into the firelight, revealing her fiery hair and her flawless bronzed skin on her arms and face.

"I came to speak with you."

"Indeed. Whit kin this auld cripple dae fur ye?"

She smiled a little in spite of herself. "You are not old." She chided.

He chuckled lightly. "Older than ye kin jalouse. Noo come. Whit's it?" He asked.

She took a breath knowing she was about to raise his ire. "Is there no possibility for peace between you and Dougal?" She took a breath. "Already people are taking sides, uncle. Please. For the love of God, see reason." She had drawn herself up to her full height, despite the pain she was in from walking about in the cold dank passages. Her hip ached so, but she ignored it.

"Reason?!" He snapped. He stepped back regarding her as his face changed almost instantly, as she predicted. "Peace, ye say? peace?!" He began to pace looking at her small form as she stood bravely before him, arms behind her back, letting him rage for now. "Ye come 'ere 'n' tell me that clansman brawls wi' clansman! that mah ain brother defies me." He took a breath as he hobbled. "Howfur kin thare be peace 'til sic disloyalty is punished?"

She took a breath. "Well, chastising the guilty might sooth your anger, but I doubt that will accomplish anything more." She said watching him. "The bad blood will only fester, leading to more violence, until the clan explodes into open warfare." She said watching him pace before her like a rabid dog.

He grunted looking at her as she smoothed her skirts. "What would you have me do?" He asked.

She took a breath readying for another torrent of anger. "Make your brother a gift of the Jacobite gold."

Colum chuckled at that, smirking coldly at her. "Ye'd hae me commit treason tae th' crown? sanction a sleepy one restoration tae th' throne?" He asked her.

She stepped forward a step, surprising him with her boldness. He watched her, cocking his head a little. "A Stuart restoration is is but an airy hope, my laird." She said. He looked at her a moment before turning to the hearth. "There is no Jacobite army." She took another bold step forward spreading her hands. "The Highland clans are too busy stealing each other's cattle to even consider uniting." She shifted as he moved and leaned against a chair by the fire, she continued. "While the Bonnie Prince Charlie lounges idly being pampered by the Pope." She said.

Colum sighed and dropped into the chair. "Aye. Aye, A' that is true." He looked up at her. "Meanwhile, mah ain clan teeters oan th' brink o' civil war."

She came forward toward him, skirts whispering about her. "Then remove the source of the immediate conflict." She said. "Give Dougal back the gold and you pacify him and his companions." She moved again, dropping to his side on her knees, her hands going to his on the chair arm. "Let your brother play the rebel, as long as he does so quietly." She said softly, looking up at him.

He looked down into her eyes, the lilac looking blue in the light of the fireplace.

She took a breath, patting his hand, taking it in her own. "Let him whisper of a free Scotland for now, while you bide your time and wait to see how events transpire." She cocked her head. "If Bonnie Prince Charlie ever returns with a call to arms, you can decide then which side to back." She smiled a little. "Dougal may be war chief, but he knows only you can cry for war." She said before lifting his hand to kiss it.

He regarded her. He then smiled a little. "Howfur is it that a lassie sae young 'n' bonny kin be sae wise?" He asked slowly.

She looked at him and smiled. "I was trained to be a diplomat, my laird. My father and uncle both knew as a woman of a great house I would marry someone of import and be needed to sooth relations between nations. I did not realize it would help with the men of the Highlands in equal measure."

He chuckled. "Come. A'm waantin' tae speil chess wi' ye. Ah wish tae ken if yer mettle is as golden as yer tongue."

He got up and went to his desk pulling out a board. She smiled as she dropped into a chair before him.

He set up the pieces and then looked at her. "Ladies foremaist." He commented.

She bowed her head to him, turning the board to him. "A laird and master always goes before anyone, including a lady." She said.

He chuckled and lifted a hand moving a pawn forward.

Lizzy answered with a pawn.

They moved pieces about. He took a knight of hers, but she in short order took a bishop, rook, and two pawns of his own. The girl was ruthless, her face betraying nothing as she sat, fingers to her lips, watching as he moved his own pieces.

She moved her knight. "Check." she said.

He looked startled at his king. He took a breath and moved him out of the way.

She moved her bishop. "Check."

He stared at her. "Whaur oan earth did ye learn tae speil this gam?" He had never lost to anyone and he was a very good player. So much few would play him. Young Jamie, Dougal, Ned, and sometimes Letitia would if he could manage. It was an odd feeling to have her so effortlessly moving the pieces. A worthy opponent.

"My aunt Sophia." She answered. "One of the few things she would actually tolerate my presence for since I could actually give her a game." She watched as he moved his knight, which she moved and took immediately.

He smiled moving his queen to remove the knight. "Guid huv a go mah dear, bit..."

"Not so fast." She said looking up. "I have you mated in two moves." She said.

"Whit?" He asked. He looked at her face. It betrayed nothing.

She then smiled and moved her rook that he had forgotten about and removed his queen. "One move."

He blinked and tried to understand how she had done that. He then move his bishop to the line to take the rook next, but she stood, moving her took to the back row, three shapes from his king, who was blocked by the pawns he had not moved out of the way.

"Check mate." she said, lifting a finger to knock over his king ruthlessly.

He blinked, staring at the board a moment, mouth gaped. He then looked at her as she sat back smiling a little.

She shook her head. "I am forgetting the game." she said. "Took me fifteen moves."

"Forgetting th' gam?" He said slowly. He then laughed. "Mah. Na yin haes ever gubbed me sae soundly." He grinned at her.

She bowed her head at him. "It has been several years, uncle."

"Ye deserve some prize fur this. Na yin haes gubbed me 'ere. A'm feelin' ah mist gie ye a prize. Whit dae ye wish? a freish horse mibbie? a freish cuppa set? name it."

She smiled and bowed her head. "It would be enough to see this conflict over, dear uncle." She sat forward, although I do not have a rosary. It is hard to say my prayers without one."

"Done." He said evenly. "Ah wull send fur ye oan th' morrow tae see yer efforts come tae fruition."

She smiled. "Thank you, dear uncle."

"Tis a wonder that ye wur nae born a man. A duchess born 'n' raised tae bring peace." He smiled. "It is a wonder your former court. What else did they teach you as a duchess?" He asked smiling at her across the desk.

She smiled back. "I was not taught to be a duchess, my laird." she said lifting a piece she had taken. She tossed it to him, he caught it against his chest and lifted it as she smiled, watching him as he lifted his queen piece to the light.

"Oh?" He asked looking at the piece before looking at her.

"I was raised to be a queen." She said softly before curtsying and leaving him.

He closed his fingers around the piece as he watched her retreating form. She was limping slightly and had not said a word of discomfort while she was with him.

He took a breath. The lass was his greatest asset and biggest problem. Angered in any way she could turn on him and bring not only the full force of her own lands of Cleves, that had more men at arms than any of the four nearby clans, but she could plead to her uncle. She had very softly threatened him, without even so much of a whisper of anything against his person, she quietly, as was her fashion, spoke of how much power she truly had.

However, pacified and aiding him with the problems he now faced with his brother and the clan, she was an amazing ally. Such a head on her shoulders. He was wise to seek her council and would do so more as time went on.

He took a deep breath and looked at the board. As a chief his life was a constant game of chess. She was a master of it and would be the perfect match for Jamie if and when he became laird. The young lad had been groomed to be laird of Lallybroch, but Laird of the MacKenzie would be another board all together.

And yet, with Lizzy as his wife, he would be able to manage. She had a good head and an even temper. Her quiet demeanor was a wonder to see and anyone who paid attention could see how well she spun her web, getting what she wished and yet hold much in reserve to barter with.

She was right. She was not a lady or a duchess.

She was a queen merely waiting for her crown.

ZzZ

Lizzy moved through the passages and then stopped. She leaned against the stones and laughed. That had been more fun than she had had in ages.

It took her some time to recover. When she did, she straightened her skirts and continued to her room.

Jamie was not there, but the girls were, curled on their cot, sleeping. Flόraidh had to have just stepped out to use the privy.

Sure enough, she returned and Lizzy smiled at her. Flόraidh then nodded and lifted her son from where he slept beside the lasses on the floor and walked out as silently as she had returned.

Lizzy looked at the girls.

They slept and did not wake as she moved about the room, blowing out candles and then getting ready for bed. She climbed into bed and soon slept.

Jamie returned, hours later, from the stables. He had been helping Alec with a foaling that was not like the one Lizzy had helped with, just seemed to be taking longer than it should. They had managed to pulled the front legs out, which were very closed to the end as he found out. The labors seemed not to be aggressive enough for the foal to be pushed out.

However, Jamie was able to grab the legs and pull. The mare was not happy with this action, but the foal had come. As it was, the foal had nearly come too late. Jamie had to breathe into it's slimy nose and press against the ribcage against the heart. The heart was beating weakly he discovered, it just was not trying to breathe.

He breathed twice more and then the foal coughed, spraying him with blood, birth fluid, and Lord knew what else as he jumped backwards.

He had washed himself in the icy water buckets at the stables and then come back. The room was warm. He could hear the soft snoring of his bairns. The fire was low and he went and put more logs upon it as he then moved. He pulled off his boots and sighed heavily. He was tired, cold, and hungry. The cold was becoming less and he soon would sleep. Hunger would have to wait as the bed called to him.

He laid down on the bed and was asleep before be could even undress.

Lizzy once woke, feeling something solid in the bed. She turned her head and saw her husband there, on top of the quilts, snoring lightly, flat on his back as he often did. She smiled a little and she turned back on his side away from him, but she was pleased to have his comforting bulk there even if he was not against her.

Soon, she promised.

Soon she would speak to him and they would be able to move on. She still had not forgiven him and the castle still whispered of them being strangers in the bedchamber, especially maids who had come in and found him asleep on the cot beside her.

There was also a rumor that he had seduced young Laoghaire and had abandoned her right after. That was a rumor he had meant head on and had spent days correcting. It was likely the lass herself started that, but he did not wish Lizzy to hear of it, though he had no doubt she might soon enough.

For now, the Frasers slept.

Tomorrow would be a new day.


	6. Mending Fences

Chapter 6 – Mending Fences

It was only two days later after Lizzy had beaten her uncle in a chess match when she was summoned to the laird's office's once more.

She had seen her daughters to bed, since their father was no where to be found at the moment, but Janet did not wish to sleep, wanting instead to be held. Finally, well after her bedtime and well after supper the young lass fell into the deep sleep that seemed only possible for young children. Her sister had been sleeping for more than an hour.

Lizzy brushed off her petticoats and smiled at Flόraidh who was there. Tomorrow Lizzy and Jamie would take the brood to allow the wet nurse time with her own husband since he was due to visit her and his bairns.

However, this night, with the laird summoning her, Flόraidh had told her to go as soon as she was able.

Lizzy then walked through the halls, hearing music from the great hall and laughter from the kitchens as she moved. Her hip ached, but she paid it little mind as she walked, used to the pain the dank caused her.

ZzZ

It was well after supper. Dougal, Ned Gowan, and Jamie all stood in the room that Colum used as his office. The hearth snapped as the wood burned, but other than their breaths, the room was soundless. Colum stood near the windows caressing the chest of his black bird gently as he stood back to the other three men. Jamie stood near the door, arms folded. Ned stood to the side while Dougal stood near the fire, watching his brother.

The three had been summoned and had come in and then waited for Colum to acknowledge them in any way other than to tell them to enter the room.

After the better part of an hour, Dougal finally spoke. "Ur we tae staun a' day, or is thare a purpose tae th' summons?"

"Soon." Colum said softly.

There was a soft knock at the door.

Elizabeth opened it and stepped in, hands before her as she stepped into the room closing the door softly behind her. She took a breath looking at the men before looking at Colum's turned back as she curtsied lowly in a way that only someone from a formal court could manage, skirts flowing out from her like a thick curtain, her ample cleavage visible with her bowed head.

"Forgive me, uncle, for my tardiness." She said softly.

The summoned three turned looking at her, startled at her appearance. Jamie, perhaps most of all. He stood arms folded over his chest, but his expression was stunned as she entered the room.

Colum smiled a little and looked over his shoulder. "A lady's prerogative, mah dear lass." He said. "Come, sit." He said nodding to the chair near him by the hearth.

She straightened in a fluid movement, ignoring the looks of the men, including her husband who had been nearest to her, and walked forward, her skirts whispering on the floor. She moved and then turned to face the men, dropping gracefully into the high backed chair, folding her hands in her lap, chin lifted, an expression of polite interest on her features, but betraying nothing. Jamie had seen this mask of indifference before. How long had it taken for her to learn how to keep her emotions well hidden behind the cool look?

All three men knew, had they come as tardy as she clearly had been, Colum would not have been so generous in his words. Perhaps it was because she was a woman, or perhaps, as the three came to realize, the lass wielded far more power than any of them expected her to have within the walls of Leoch. It was clear Colum regarded her not only as a niece and under his protection, but also a duchess and a powerful ally.

For all the world, a queen in her court.

Even Letitia did not wield such power. She was highly respected and feared even, but she clearly was no match to the fair Elizabeth Fraser who now sat watching the three men with the cool gaze of a woman who knew well enough her place there.

She looked every bit a lady holding court, but she said nothing as she sat, waiting.

Colum took a breath and then turned to the other three. He hobbled forward to face Dougal, Lizzy now behind him, watching.

Dougal had never seen a woman sit so calmly, as though carved of stone on a throne. He watched her and then looked down at his brother as Colum came to a halt before him.

"Yin day, brother, ye'll blether yer boost yer shoulders 'n' richt onto a pike." Colum said, smiling a little.

Dougal did not flinch at the words.

Colum then reached down and drew the dirk that Dougal had at his hip, lifting it between them. Jamie shifted ready to come between the pair if needed, but Lizzy shot him a warning look not to interfere from behind Colum as she turned her head a little. The movement from her caught his attention and he froze seeing her eyes narrowing, but she said nothing. He locked eyes with her a moment and he took a breath and stepped back. Her face returned to its cool mask watching the scene before her.

Jamie blinked. Where on earth had she learned to stop a man with a mere look? He had never seen her do such a thing, but he did not like the look of thin veiled hostility aimed at him. Her hands were folded in her lap, but as his eyes looked over as her head turned back to where it had been pointed forward, he saw that they were close to the dirk at her side. Well within range that she could draw and act at a moment's notice if needed.

He had been warned not to come between them, but clearly she had made no such promise on her own account. She had sworn a blood oath to two men in the room. One who was at the back watching the brothers. The other was holding a dirk before his brother, but made no move to use it.

Dougal looked at his brother steadily as Colum stood, blade vertically between them.

"Months ago, ye swore an oath tae me oan this dirk." Colum said after a time, watching his brother's reaction. "Ye recall?"

"Aye." Dougal said.

"Sae tell me, brother, whit's a man's word worth thae days?" Colum cocked his head. "A sack o' gowd, mibbie?"

"Mah oath tae ye is an oath tae scootlund." Dougal said evenly. "A've nae broken it, nor wull ah ever." He said.

Jamie continued to watch, but his eyes flicked to see Lizzy. Her outwardly calm demeanor was almost as terrifying as the idea of Colum perhaps running his brother through right then and there.

"We'll see." Colum said nodding.

After a moment he rolled the blade in his hand, pointing it downward, offering the hilt back to Dougal. Dougal took the blade and sheathed it at his side again.

Colum hobbled to his strong box and unlocked it. Lizzy had not moved, but her eyes followed him a moment before looking back before her.

Colum lifted the bag of gold in his hand. Dougal watched him unsure. Colum looked at Lizzy and smiled a little. She nodded her head, almost imperceptibly to him, her eyes still forward, watching Dougal's reaction. Dougal was too busy watching his brother to notice her agreement with Colum, but Jamie had seen it.

He arched an eyebrow slightly.

Lizzy ignored it him.

Colum then tossed the bag to Dougal. Dougal caught it and looked at his brother startled as Colum walked to Lizzy's side. Dougal opened the bag and saw the coins, all counted from his collection there. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Colum smiled at him coolly. "Gang oan, then. Speil th' rebel. See whaur it leads ye."

"Ah thank ye, brother." Dougal said softly.

Colum lifted a hand. "Peace in mah clan is worth far mair than a bawherr o' gowd." He looked at Lizzy who at last turned her head slightly toward him, her eyes melting from indifferent to happy. He lifted a hand and she placed her cool one in his. He raised it to his lips gently.

Dougal's eyebrow lifted as he realized this power play was not his brother at all, but a quiet unassuming one in their niece by marriage. It had been her call for peace to keep the clan from fragmenting. Clever lass, he thought. She had always been rather outspoken in her thoughts, but here she was, silent, but proving her power over every man in the room.

And she had not spoken a word since since she had taken her seat.

Dougal looked at her with a new kind of respect.

Colum released her hand and she shifted once more back to the position she had held before, but her features were more relaxed, her eyes revealing relief at the accord reached by the brothers.

Colum turned to Ned. "Ned, send a missive tae th' duke o' sandringham inviting him tae a banquet in his honor." He said.

Lizzy stiffened a little, but said nothing.

Jamie took a breath.

"Best warn th' men o' th' household tae keep thair arses oot o' his reach." Dougal said, a slight smirk on his face as he looked pointedly at Jamie who suddenly became interested in something on the floor that he rubbed the toe of his boot against.

"Sweet Christ, man, kin ye nae keep that tongue o' yers fae wagging whin thare ur lassies the noo?" Ned said looking at him.

Lizzy did not flinch at the implication. Her eyes narrowed a little. To think she almost married that man who would have preferred her husband's rather lovely arse to her own feminine parts.

Ned stepped toward Colum slight. "Verra wise, Laird." He said. "Tae git th' measure o' th' jacobite cause fae an englishman's perspective."

Colum took a breath and narrowed his eyes a little. "it wull tak' mair than yer approval tae git back in mah guid graces, Ned Gowan." He drew himself up to his full height. "Git oot o' mah sight, a' three o' ye." He said looking at the men in the room. Lizzy shifted, but his hand lifted to her and she stopped and rearranged her skirts and waited, her face returning to the cold mask as she looked at the men.

Jamie who was closest to the door, opened it for the other two. Ned moved to the door. Dougal turned to leave as well, walking out of the room after dipping his head to his brother.

Jamie looked at his wife who sat unmoving in the chair. He then looked at his uncle and then seeing Colum's mask of contempt there, walked out, closing the door behind him. Had Dougal been keeping his wife there, he would have feared them to be lovers, but since Colum was not capable of such actions, he had asked his brother to father a child on his wife for God sake, there was nothing to fear on that score.

Lizzy took a breath then and crumpled a little, her hand going to her hip.

Colum looked at her. "Urr ye in pain lass?"

She nodded and rose carefully to her feet, hand to her side. She took a hesitant step and then sighed.

He looked down at her foot and how it arched inward as she stood there, rubbing her achy hip.

"Nae a sound." He said coming to her. "Ye didnae mak' a sound o' protest. Ye wur in sic pain sittin` thare, wur ye nae?" He well knew the pain twinges at the side of her eyes. Pain was something that was always with him and he knew, though hers was easier, it did flare as it did now.

"Aye." She said moving a little. She walked, her limp more pronounced than he had ever seen it.

He sighed. "Ah thank ye fur whit ye did." He took a breath. "Ye wur efter ah wis expecting, however." He said.

She lifted the paper from the hidden pocket, hidden within her skirts. "Forgive me. Janet refused to go to sleep and cried when I tried to lay her down."

The note was in Colum's scripted hand and said simply: _Elizabeth, Come an hour after you receive this and apologize for being late. Colum MacKenzie_

A smile played on his lips. "A mither need nae mak' an sawry fur tending tae her bairns. Even tae a laird." He said. "Th' time wis weel spent making th' three o' thaim wonder as tae mah intentions."

She smiled a little, despite the pain she felt. "Highly effective." She sighed. "Why did you send for the Duke?"

"As ned said, ah wish tae see th' jacobite cause fae his een."

"If he lets on. He is a clever man, that one."

"Indeed." He shifted and dropped into the seat she vacated. "Whit oan earth made ye even see marrying a sodomite?"

She spread her hands a little. "I am a woman. I have little choice in the matter." She said.

He looked at her, sitting forward. "Ye cuid aye hae refused, na yin kin force a wifie tae say th' wurds afore th' altar o' god whin she does nae cop they're richt."

She turned to him. "You wished Jamie's mother to wed your greatest clan enemy to unite the clans. Would you have said the same to her had she refused?"

"She did refuse. She eloped wi' th' Fraser." He said waving a hand dismissively.

She took a step to him. "But had she not spoken such words that he left the rose garden that night, would you have forced her if she had not found her love in Brian Fraser?" She asked.

He took a breath and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He looked up at her as she stood, hands on her hips watching him as she stood, body arched to one side. "No." He said softly. "Ah wid nae hae forced her."

She took a breath and nodded. She shook her head. "I was not fortunate enough to have a brother such as you." She said. "Perhaps if I had, I would have been able to just be Elizabeth." She said moving a little. She sighed. "But I wasn't. I was the only child of a great house, born female. From my body would come heirs to two houses."

He sat forward. "Ye wur forced intae a mairriage." He said.

She nodded. "I was thirteen, still a child."

He frowned. "Young Jamie swore ye wur a virgin afore he bedded ye." He said. "Howfur cuid that be if ye wur wed?"

She turned away and shook her head. "My husband, my first husband, never...he died of a fever leaving me widowed." she sighed. "It was just as well." She looked back. "The Duke wanted a virgin. One he could force himself to father an heir on and then leave be." She shook her head.

"Surely ye cuid hae objected tae his suit. Did ye ken whit kind o' jimmy he wis?"

"He was kind to me." she said sitting down lightly on the other chair, her hand rubbing her thigh absently. "I had no notion what he was or that he simply wanted my dowry to cover his debts."

He took a breath. "Ah wull watch mah step wi' him. Forby, ah hae something he does nae."

She cocked her head.

"Ye." He said smiling. "Ye ken him weel."

She nodded leaning forward. "Yes I do." She said. "He never grants favor without favors returned." She looked at her uncle squarely.

He reached out a hand and took hers. He leaned forward and kissed her cool fingers. "Ken this, lass. If ye ever become widowed while under mah protection, ah wull nae force ye tae remarry. Nor wull ah force ye tae return tae yer fowk." He said.

She nodded. "Thank you." She said softly.

He nodded. "Och. Tis late, mah dear niece ." He said, seeing her stifle a yawn. "Gang tae yer kip. We shall speak efter."

She nodded, rising to her feet.

She hobbled toward the door. He caught her hand as she opened the door. She turned to look at him startled. She had not known he could move so fast.

He pressed a small bottle to her palm. "Yi''ll need this far mair than ah dae this nicht." He said.

"But, uncle..." She started to protest.

He lifted his hand. "No. Go rest." He said.

She nodded. "How much?"

"Twa drops wull be mair than enough in some tea." He said. "Yer nae used tae th' effect. Ye wull kip weel 'n' th' muscles wull relax 'n' ease."

She nodded and dipped her head.

He watched her go as she limped down the hall and out of sight.

ZzZ

Lizzy arrived at her room and was startled to find no one about.

She took a breath. The pain was nearly unbearable from walking about. She took a breath. There was no tea about and it was late enough she did not want to ring for it. So she settled for some water from the pitcher.

She poured it into a small cup. She then lifted the small bottle Colum had given her. She twisted the cap off and then took a breath. Her hands were shaky from the pain. She had not had a night this bad in years. She swallowed, closing her eyes a moment.

She then lifted it over the cup of water. Drip, Drip, Drip... The drops seemed to echo in the stillness of the room.

She sighed. Colum had said two was enough. But she added a fourth drop. Just to be safe.

She put the cap back on and then swirled the cup a moment as she looked moodily out of the window.

She then drank it down in three swallows.

Sighing she waited.

After a few moments she felt an odd relaxation through her body. She moved, undressing, letting her clothing drop to the floor as she then crawled into the bed. She felt better, oddly dreamy before she closed her eyes and there was blackness.

ZzZ

Jamie returned from the stables and saw Lizzy on the bed.

He smiled a little, but he then frowned as he realized, her lower legs were hanging off the edge of the bed and her head was near the end of the bed, not the pillows. He stepped toward her. She was pale and he lifted a hand to her face. He felt no breath.

His eyes widened and his hand went to her breast to feel her heartbeat. It was there, though slow. He felt her slow shallow breaths as well.

He lifted his head and saw the bottle on the table beside her bed. He lifted it.

Laudanum.

Where on earth had Lizzy gotten that? She had a supply in her surgery which she kept under lock and key, but he had seen those bottles. They were larger.

This was clearly for someone's personal use.

He took a breath. Colum.

He looked at her. Was she in such pain she would take the powerful pain killer? Had she taken too much?

He moved close to her face. He could smell the herbal smell of the liquid on her lips.

He then lifted her, shaking her a little as he held her. "Lizzy!" He said.

Nothing. She remained limp in his arms.

He shook her again.

This time she moaned a little and her body shifted in protest.

He patted her cheek, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to wake her, he hoped.

Her eyes opened a little and she took a sharp breath.

"What?" She asked, voice slurred.

He took a breath. She was well, just drugged.

"Whit hae ye dane?" He asked her.

She blinked and tried to focus on him.

"Lizzy!" He shook her and her eyes looked at him. "How come did ye tak' it?"

"Hurt...so badly." She managed. "Let...sleep." She said.

He took a breath as her head lolled back.

His hand moved to cup the back of her head, fearful that she would not be able to breath with her head backwards so.

He moved her to the pillows, shifting her small body easily.

He then laid beside her, hand on her as he sat against the headboard so he could feel her shallow breaths and know she was well.

She had said she had been in pain. Had she asked for the drug. Colum was the only person Jamie knew who chased the dragon, as the Chinese merchant had called it in Paris. He had known many who had been very addicted there, using it with absinthe or opium.

To his knowledge this was the first time he had seen his wife take it.

It was not something he wanted her to do often, if again. Colum had a tolerance for it, needing more and more to help with the pain he was in. He prayed to God Lizzy never was in that sort of agony, though clearly, as a healer to consider taking it, she had to have been in pain.

He watched over her through the night.

ZzZ

It was early when she stirred and he looked down at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Lizzy?" He asked gently.

"Jamie?" She asked. "What are you doing?" She asked. She looked down, feeling his massive warm hand on her. She looked at him. She was a little angry at him touching her so, but was also deeply grateful he cared enough to be there.

"Ah wis worried fur ye." He said.

"Why?"

He nodded toward the bottle. "Ah wis feart ye teuk awfy much."

She shook her head. "Three drops was not too much." She said. She sighed. "It helped the pain."

He looked at her and touched her head. "Ah still worried."

She shook her head and moved off the bed. "I must help in the kitchens before we get the brood."

He looked as she moved to collect the clothing she had dropped. He watched as she dressed, a hand going to her head. Her head ached clearly, but she said nothing as she moved and drank a glass of water.

She then walked from the room. He watched her go. She seemed to be not in pain, at least for the moment, moving easier than he had seen in a few days.

Still...

He moved and took the bottle, walking to Colum's office.

He well knew that his uncle rose early. He knocked and then stepped into the room. Colum looked up from the papers on his desk. "Whit brings ye 'ere?"

Jamie came to him and set the bottle down on the desk. "Ah wid appreciate it if ye didnae mak' mah guidwife addicted tae yer opium."

"Ah ainlie gave it tae her tae hulp lest nicht. She cuid barely shift as she left."

"Ah fun her barely breathing lest nicht." Jamie growled defensively.

"Howfur muckle did she tak'?" Colum asked in concern.

"She said three drops."

Colum nodded. "That is mair than she shuid hae nae bein' used tae it." He said. He took a breath. "Neist time ah wull measure it fur her, if wantit 'n' summon ye tae carry her tae yer rooms."

Jamie nodded and took a breath. "Thare wull nae be a neist time." Jamie said firmly.

Colum looked at him. The young large lad was being a protective husband. He truly believed Lizzy had been in danger. Colum doubted it, but still. Lizzy had to take him back soon, Colum hoped. At that, Colum arched an eyebrow. "Ye wid allow her tae suffer?"

"Ah hae managed in th' bygane weel enough." Jamie said. "Guid day uncle." He walked for the door and Colum sighed.

"If it mak's yer feelin' better, Jamie Fraser, she wid ainlie hae died if she wid hae drank th' boattle." Colum said. "Mind, ye hae na idea th' pain yin suffers as a cripple." He sat back. "Ah do."

Jamie looked back at him and nodded slowly. "Aye." With that he opened the door and left.

Colum looked at the bottle. There was hardly any missing. Her body was clearly not used to the effect. Perhaps being pregnant added to it, he pondered.

He lifted the bottle and put it back in his desk for when he had need, but he would make sure he did not offer it so freely next time to the lass even if he could not stand seeing her in pain.


	7. Another Way

Chapter 7 – Another Way

It was two days before Lizzy birthday.

For the last three she and Jamie had been caring for the collected brood of their own bairns and those of Flόraidh. It was only fair. The wet nurse's husband only came once a month to visit and though she took the children for some of the time to have time as a family, it was in the evening she wished to be alone with him.

It was as it had been since she had first become the wet nurse for the Fraser family, becoming a sister of sorts to Lizzy and Jamie and child care giver except for the two nights a week when her husband came to Leoch.

Jamie had been a little jealous of the idea the last few times because Flόraidh's husband was clearly bedding her by how flushed and full of smiles she was and Jamie had not been with his wife in more than a month.

Still, he devoted himself to the duties of being uncle to Tommas who liked to ride horses when he was not acting as pageboy for Colum MacKenzie. Jamie taught him, as Dougal had taught him, to master both hands in sword play in order to keep someone from gaining advantage.

Flόraidh's husband had left that morning and she was happy to take the bairns back into her charge as though she had missed them.

She held Jamie on her hip as she moved to go to the hall to allow the bairns to have their breakfast. Lizzy was sleeping yet. Jamie had risen early with the children and had been supervising their morning as he sat on the floor making a game of the small carved animals he had made invading the blanket fort of the girls.

He smiled at Flόraidh and kissed her cheek before he nodded to her. "If it isn't too much to ask. Can you keep the bairns the next two nights?" He asked gently.

She smiled and looked at Lizzy's form and back at him and nodded. "Of course, dear brother." She smiled and leaned closer. "She has all, but forgiven you. Talk to her." She said softly.

He nodded looking back at Lizzy. She would wake soon and go to the kitchens. She had come out of her drugged stupor no worse for wear, but seeing her so had worried him. He had never seen her in so much pain that she would resort to using such powerful narcotics to help her sleep. He hoped never to again.

He turned and walked out toward the stables where he had his duties to see to the horses for their breakfasts.

The sun would rise for only four hours, but that would be closer to midday. It was barely what would be considered dawn in high summer now.

Jamie walked outside and took a breath of the cold air. It made his lungs ache a little as he rubbed his eyes a little removing the last sleep that remained there. He loved the children, all of them. He enjoyed being a father and an uncle to the others of the pack, but it was tiring to watch and make sure so many mouths were fed. He knew what mother birds felt as they constantly had to deal with babies constantly begging for more food to fill them as they flitted through their days.

ZzZ

Angus and Rupert were in the courtyard speaking to several of the men who had sided with Colum as the clan had begun to fracture. Now it seemed that all was well.

Jamie stood back, watching a moment, his plaid about his shoulders to keep off the chill as the sun moved to set. It would seem that Lizzy had been able to sooth Colum's ire and appease Dougal as well. A fine line, that she walked better than he would have.

He sighed wrapping his arms about himself as he walked into the castle. He walked the maze of passages. He really was not fully sure how to address how he was feeling. He felt in the right, but he also knew his wife had feelings. He had seen Colum bend at the gentle urging of a woman. Perhaps he needed to do the same.

He sighed and opened the door, walking into the room. He found the fire snapping and Lizzy seated before her mirror, combing her thick hair that had been braided. He looked at her. She was dressed in a thin chemise, her plaid shawl about her shoulders.

He walked to the fireplace and sighed as he looked at her seated there. "Colum 'n' Dougal hae mended fences." He started.

"Good. You are safe to live in obscurity for another day."

"Tis nae worth it." He said pulling off his tweed as he looked at her. He could see her not looking at him as he watched himself in the mirror. "Ah hae tae bide thare alone." He said reaching up to remove the cravat at his neck.

"There are no shortage of Highlanders at Leoch." She said looking at him in the mirror.

"That isnae th' company ah crave lassie, 'n' ye ken it weel." He said looking at her. He took a breath as he tossed the cravat on top of the tweed jacket he had put to the side.

He looked at her back. He itched to touch her hair again. He took a step forward as he stood near the hearth. "Oor bides in th' hielands ur steeped in...tradition, custom, 'n' ritual."

He stood there, hands on hips trying to find his way.

She spoke then. "So I've seen." She said.

He took a breath. "'n' Colum chose tae risk keekin wabbit, publicly changing his position, fur peace wis mair important than custom." He took a breath. "Ah ken ye hud some wee pairt in that." He said watching her.

She took a breath. "I only offered him advice."

"Sound advice it wid seem. A clocked a pure stiff jimmy bend." He said. He took a breath and turned back to the hearth and leaned against the mantle a moment. "It made me mindful." He said, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts.

She took a breath, still not looking at him, she looked at him in the mirror. "About what?"

He tapped his fingers against the mantle a moment and then looked at her again. "Wives obey thair husbands." He watched her stiffen, but continued on. "Husbands discipline them when they don't." He turned toward her again. "Weel, that's howfur 'twas wi' mah faither 'n' his faither 'n' oan 'n' oan 'n' oan back." He took a breath watching her as she sat ramrod straight on the stool. "Bit mibbie, fur ye 'n' me, it haes tae gang a different wey." He said.

Her brow furrowed a little in curiosity at that. "Jamie...I..." She started.

He took a breath and stepped forward hand on his dirk. He drew it and she turned, startled, eyes widening for a split second, wondering if he was about to use it on her, but then he knelt before her. All she had been thinking about saying to him went right out of her mind. For a man to kneel before a woman, any woman, was to put himself at her mercy. He was granting her full power over him and he would obey her command, even to his own peril, abandon kin, family, and life itself at her word. He was placing himself completely at her word and trusting her not to abuse it.

He looked at the blade in his hand a moment and then brought it forward and held it, point down and spoke in Gaelic. She blinked, recognizing the words. They were the same as the oaths spoken to Colum as men pledged themselves to him. One oath Jamie had sworn to her, a blood vow never to forsake her and to always be true. He had given his word never to call her a whore or anything of the like, and now...

The last sentence was different. She blinked at him as he then brought it to his brow and spoke in English this time for her benefit.

"Ah swear oan th' cross o' m' laird jesus 'n' by th' holy iron whilk ah haud, that ah gie ye mah fealty 'n' pledge ye mah loyalty." He looked up at her eyes as she watched silently, coolly, her face that impassive mask that worried and terrified him because he could not read what she was thinking, but he continued all the same as he tilted the dirk so it was pointed to his chest. If she had a mind to, she could have shifted quickly and driven it into his heart and killed him, but for now, she sat motionless. "If ever mah haun is raised against in rebellion against ye again, then ah asked that this holy iron micht piece mah hert." He dipped his head and kissed it before raising his head to look at her as she watched him.

She said nothing.

"Is it nae enough fur ye, Elizabeth?" He asked softly. He looked saddened as he took a breath. "Dae ye nae waant me anymair?"

Still she said nothing.

"Dae ye wish tae bide separately?" He asked.

"Well, that's what I should want..." she said lowly.

He looked at her olive skin. The plaid shawl was loose about her shoulders and had fallen from one, revealing the thin bones and lovely neck he ached to kiss. The chemise was low, held up only by her ample bosom as she looked down away from him.

He took a breath and looked down as well. He felt his hopes at reconciling with her evaporating then and there. He swallowed and looked down, unsure of what to do then.

She leaned forward and laid a hand on his chest over his strong beating heart. He shifted a little uneasily, still unsure as he looked up, meeting her gaze. "But it don't." She said softly.

His left hand lifted to her own and can caressed the cool fingers with his thumb.

He looked down and then back up at her. "Th' key tae Lallybroch." He said softly. Her face was near watching him.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Yer ring." He said. He took her hand in both his, making it seem like a child in his great hands as he lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. He caressed the ring and the finger on which it rode softly as he continued to hold her hand close to his breast.

"Ah hud th' blacksmith fashion yer ring fae mah key."

She looked down at her small hand dwarfed by his own. She looked at the ring. "Why didn't you tell me that before, when you gave it to me?" She asked looking up at him again, meeting his gaze.

He took a breath. "Ah wanted tae wait 'til ah teuk ye back tae Lallybroch. So you'd know the place was as much yours as mine." He said softly. He took a breath. "Bit noo, a dinnae ken whin, if ever, we'll git back thare."

She shook her head a little. "Jamie, I..."

He cut her off softly. "'n' that...that thought does nor pain me a maiter o it wance micht hae." He lifted a hand to her cheek, lightly caressing it and her chin with his finger tips as he smiled a little. "Yer mah hame noo."

She took a breath and let him pull her face to his gently. He pressed his forehead to her own a moment as he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed as her hands shifted to cup his face softly and she pressed her mouth to his.

It started as a tender soft kiss, but then released a torrent of feeling in them both as he sighed, a hand moving to pull her hair from her shoulders as he deepened the kiss. He then moved down her jaw to her neck and to her collarbone, reveling in her taste and smell. The smell of his mate and home.

She sighed in pleasure as his hand went to her back, caressing her. "A'm waantin' ye, Elizabeth." He whispered. "Please..." He whispered, lips to her ear. "A'm waantin' ye sae muckle. A'm needin' ye, Elizabeth." He gasped as her own lips found his neck and ear. She found a sensitive spot and he gasped, pulling her hair back, revealing her throat to him.

She gasped startled by the action, but allowed it. The plaid fell back from her, revealing her bare shoulders. "James..." she gasped.

"Wull ye hae me?"

They both were panting with a need they could not explain.

"Yes...Yes. I will have you." She murmured as she kissed him.

He took a breath and pulled back to look at her. "Ah dinnae think ah kin be gentle aboot it." He warned her, eyes swirling with love, concern, need, and lust.

She had time to nod once, whether in acknowledgement or permission, she was not sure, but it mattered not.

He reached down and removed his belt, tossing it to the side as they continued to kiss, she worked blindly on the buttons of the vest he wore. They panted as his hands found and pulled her chemise down before reaching to help and then he removed it as she squirmed freeing herself from the upper confines of the chemise revealing her body, thin, beautiful, with the small swell that housed their child, and her dark nippled fuller breasts. He then reached to his own shirt, unbuttoning the buttons at the neck and then yanking it upwards over his head as she sat, legs to either side of his own. She pulled on the shirt also and he tossed it aside and looked at her a split second before she lifted her hands to his face pulling him close to her.

He lost one hand in her thick hair while the other went around her, holding her, pulling her to him as he devoured her mouth, bruising it as his hand went up her side, caressing her breast and up to her neck and back to her thigh which her pulled up the chemise to bare it.

His hands traveled her body as he dipped his head down to one breast which he sucked into his mouth, sucking it, licking the nipple as it hardened in his mouth.

He shifted her, mouth leaving her breast, pulling her with him as he shifted to the floor, his hands bunching the chemise that was gathered at her hips. He yanked it upwards, parting from her mouth then only to rid her of it before he planted his hands on her full buttocks and lifted her as he stood up, not bothering to undress further, he walked two steps to the bed and tossed her onto it.

She bounced once before he was there, hands locking on her wrists, spreading them wide as his knee spread her legs. He sheathed himself to the root with a single thrust that made her gasp. He made a sound that was almost a groan and then he gripped her tighter.

He thrust, pressing himself into her depths as he looked down at her. "Ye'r mines, Elizabeth. Mines alone, noo 'n' forever. Mines! whither ye wull it or naw ta."

She struggled against his grip even as she sucked in her breath and released it in a faint, ah sound as he moved deeper within her.

"Aye, ah mean tae uise ye solid, Elizabeth." He whispered. "Ah wantae ain ye, possess ye body 'n' soul." She struggled, not expecting the reaction from him as he was doing. This was deep, primal, a need to possess the mate whom had denied him. He pressed her harder, hammering into her, a solid inexorable pounding that reached deep inside her with each brutal thrust. "Ah mean tae mak' ye ca' me master, Elizabeth." His voice was soft, but a threat of revenge for all the agonies she had put him through. "Ah mean tae mak' ye mines."

She quivered and moaned, her flesh clutching in spasms at the invading, battering presence. The movement went on, disregarding, on and on for minutes, striking her over and over with an impact on the knife edge between pleasure and pain. She felt utterly dissolved, as though she existed only at the point of the assault, being forced to the edge of some total and utter surrender.

"No!" She gasped. "Stop. Please. James, you're hurting me!" She whimpered as she struggled.

Beads of sweat ran down his face and dropped onto the pillow and on her full breasts. Their flesh met not with the smack of a blow that was fast crossing the edge into pain. Her thighs were bruising from the repeated impact and her wrists she swore would break, but his grip was like that of iron, relentless.

"Aye, beg fur mercy, Lizzy. Ye shall nae hae it though, nae yit." His breaths were coming hot and fast, but he showed no signs of tiring. Such was the grace of being a man in his mid-twenties, the stamina of a stallion, more the pity for her. Her whole body convulsed, legs rising to wrap around him, seeking to contain the sensations he wrought on her small frame.

She could feel the jolt of each stroke deep in her belly and cringed from it, even as her hips rose in treasonous answer to welcome it. He felt her response and redoubled his assault, pressing now on her thin shoulders to keep her pinned beneath him.

There was no beginning and no end to her response, only the continuous shudder that rose to peak with each hard thrust into her. He pushed her legs flat again and bore her down past the point of pain to one of pure sensation and over the edge of surrender.

"Oh Goette!" She cried. "James!" She whimpered.

He gripped her hair and forced her head back to meet his eyes which glowed with furious triumph.

"Aye, Elizabeth." He murmured, answering her movements rather than her words. "Ride ye ah wull."

His hands dropped to her breasts, squeezing and stroking, then slid down her sides. The whole of his weight rested on her as he cupped and raised her for yet greater penetration.

It was well enough, she thought fleetingly, that the child she carried was still small and she was not far along. The child had barely quickened and her last flux had been only four months ago.

She then had no thought at all as she screamed then and he stopped her mouth with his own, not a kiss, but another attack forcing her open bruising her lips with his own as his beard stubble scrapped her face.

She answered in her own primal need and bit down, tasting blood.

He grunted and moved his head. She felt his teeth on her neck and she dug her nails into his back. She raked him from nape to buttocks, spurring him to rear and scream in his own turn. He looked down at her, eyes wild, blood dripping from his mouth before he growled and continued.

They savaged each other in desperate pinned up need, biting, clawing, trying to draw blood, trying to tear at flesh in an effort to be one.

Her cries mingled with his own and the lost themselves in the all consuming need.

ZzZ

Lizzy returned to herself only slowly, lying half on Jamie's breast, sweat covered bodies still glued together, thigh to thigh. He breathed deeply, eyes closed. She could hear his heart beating under her ear with the preternaturally slow and powerful rhythm that followed climax.

He felt her wake and drew her close, as though to preserve a moment longer the union we had reached in those last seconds of their perilous joining. She curled beside him, wrapping her arms about him.

He opened his blue eyes then and sighed, long mouth curving into a faint smile as his glance met her own. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Och, aye, Elizabeth." He answered a bit ruefully. "A'm yer master...and yer mines. Seems ah cannae possess yer soul wi'oot losing mah ain."

She smiled as he gently turned her on her side, curling his body about her. The room was cooling as the fire became embers. He reached down and drew the quilts over them and then pulled her close, his hand coming to rest on the swell of the child he had made within her as the other went and pillowed her head.

She fell into a sated sleep, limbs humming with an odd restlessness, as his arms locked about her tight, his breathing warm against her neck and ear.

ZzZ

The next morning, she woke to the sun on her face.

She gasped startled at that, but then found she needed to move. She rose finding every muscle was sore. Even her hair hurt as she shuffled to the privy closet and then the wash basin where she splashed cool water on herself. Her innards felt like churned butter. It felt as though her had been beaten by a blunt object.

She walked back to the bed and found the blunt object in question was visible and looked relatively harmless. She sighed. Its possessor woke as she sat down next to him. He sat up and examined me in the light from the window with something that looked very much like male smugness about his prowess.

"Looks as though 'twas a solid ride, Lizzy." He said lightly touching a darkening bruise on her inner thigh. "A bawherr saddle sore urr ye?"

She narrowed her eyes and traced a deep bite mark on his shoulder with her small finger. "You look a bit ragged yourself my lad." She teased back.

"Aye, Weel, if ye bed a vixen, ye expect tae be bit." He reached up and grasped her behind her neck, pulling her down to meet him. "Come 'ere 'n' bite me some mair."

"Oh no you don't!" She gasped trying to pull back. "I'm too sore."

James Fraser was not a man to take no for an answer.

"Ah will be verra gentle." He whispered, dragging her inexorably under the quilt. And he was gentle, as only big men could be, cradling her like a quail's egg, paying her court with a humble patience that she recognized as reparation – a gentle insistence that she knew was a continuation of the brutal lesson that had begun the night before. Gentle he would be, denied he would not.

He shook in her arms at his own finish, shuddering with the effort not to move, not to hurt her bu thrusting, letting the moment shatter him as it would.

After, while still joined, he looked her over. "Urr ye weel?" He asked.

"Well? I am a mass of bruises and you ask if I am well?"

He chuckled. "Amurnay sorry fur they." He said. "Ye drew blood at least twa times." He sat back, his manhood dropping from her as he sat back looking at her as she laid there looking up at him.

"Ah, was I too rough for you?" She asked him.

"No." He smiled and kissed her tenderly. He touched her cheek as he laid beside her. "Thare is nothing noo atween us, nothing, save respect perhaps." He looked at her. "A'n' ah think that respect hud room fur secrets, bit na fur lies." He cocked his head at her. "Dae ye gree?" He asked.

She watched as he lifted her right hand and kissed the thin line where the scar was where they had mad their blood oath. She nodded. "Yes, I agree." She frowned. "That won't require another blood oath will it?" She asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No." He said. "That wis juist fur th' wedding." He said. He leaned to her and kissed her.

"I'm ravenous." She said to him.

He grinned and kissed her chest. "Sae am ah."

Good hell, the lad was insatiable. She chuckled as he kissed about her and then he looked up as she looked down at him.

"Ye meant food." He said lying back beside her.

She nodded playfully tapping his nose with her finger.

He nodded. "Ah will gang tae th' kitchens 'n' git us something tae eat." He said. He looked at the window. "It's weel passed breakfast." He said. He patted her bottom playfully. "Forby yer eating fur twa noo. Ah didnae hurt it, did ah?" He asked, face suddenly full of concern.

She shook her head. "No. It is too small yet to be a worry on that account. It's mother, however..."

"Wull juist hae tae lick her wounds." He said and ducked as she threw a pillow at his head.

She stifled a yawn as he moved reaching for his kilt. He tossed it about his hips and looked back at her as she laid there.

She lifted a hand to him. "I love you, Jamie." She said.

He looked at her, hands on his hips as he smiled. "Ah ken, mah bonny vixen." He said.

He straightened working the kinks from his body with odd snaps and cracks as he shifted walking to the door.

She laid back and sighed. She would be sore for a few days, but she was again united with her husband. They had come to terms with each other. Jamie had sworn to treat her as an equal and she could be easy in the fact he would never betray that vow.


	8. The Duke Comes to Leoch

Chapter 8 – The Duke Comes to Leoch

Elizabeth felt she could move about easily a couple days later.

Her husband had been a calm and gentle bedmate ever since.

Lizzy was trying to wrestle Janet into her dress when a knock came at the door. Flόraidh had her hands full with her own son. The milk siblings had turned into a pair of hellions of late.

Lizzy sighed and rose to her feet as Janet giggled and ran off.

She opened the door, flushed from chasing about the room and was not expecting to see Colum standing there. The laird looked her up and down.

"Is this nae a guid time?" He asked. Though dressed she had the look of someone who had just had some kind of exertion.

"Yer fàilte anytime, uncle." Jamie's voice said behind him making Colum turn to look at him.

Colum arched his eyebrow and stepped aside to allow the large form of his nephew by him. There was a high pitched giggle behind Lizzy as she whirled to look at the bairn in nothing more than her nappie, her hair in all directions, hair flaming as her father's, not the deeper red brown of her mother.

Lizzy let out an exasperated sigh and shoved the dress at her husband. "You deal with her, she is half yours."

Jamie chuckled lightly and bent, kissing her cheek as he took the dress and walked passed her. Lizzy lifted her head and took a deep breath before looking up at the highly amused face of the laird of the castle.

"Can I be of service, dear uncle?"

"Aye." He said, looking passed her as Jamie walked to the center of the room and dropped to the floor, lifting a brush and putting it beside him, taking a small thong of leather in his teeth, he looked at the small defiant child he had sired. He leaned forward and crooked his finger at her.

"Come 'ere, _m_ _o chridhe_." He said firmly.

She was near the window and she shook her head a little and he narrowed his eye and leaned forward more and cocked his head. He spoke in Gaelic. Lizzy did not fully hear what he said, but his tone left no room for argument from the small creature.

Reluctantly, with her lip jutted in a pout as she toddled to him. When she was close enough he swept her into his arm. He pulled the dress on, speaking to her in the low hissing language that she had heard him speak to her from before she was born, speaking to her as she moved in Lizzy's womb. She listened and then sat between his legs as he attacked her with the brush, pulling the thick locks to make a braid.

Lizzy looked back at her uncle through marriage. "It is so unfair he can do that." She muttered. "She just sits there for him."

He chuckled even as Ellen came to her father as he pulled the now struggling toddler to him and kissed her cheek playfully before he let her go. Ellen held two bits of leather to him and sat down between his legs and he sighed deeply.

Colum smiled at her. "Ah hae need o' ye, Lizzy."

She nodded casting a look back into the room. Janet was seated on the floor neat her father's booted foot, quietly playing with a lamb he had carved as Ellen sat before her father reading out of a book she held in her small hands. Lizzy knew it was her husband's bible that he had taught her to read from. He was determined to have his children literate as he was, teaching them lessons as he had been, telling Lizzy he wanted to find a tutor for Ellen so she could learn more, a rare trait for a father to wish for his daughter.

Ellen struggled with a word and lifted it up to Jamie as he held her hair, braiding close to her head on one side. He spoke quietly, telling the word and what it meant for her.

Lizzy shook her head and pulled the door shut. "Apparently I am not needed so I am all yours."

He patted her shoulder. "Dae nae be disheartened lassie. At least yer guidman cares enough tae hulp ye. Maist wid nae hulp as he did." He arched an eyebrow. "Whin did he learn tae dae a braid sae?"

Lizzy laughed as they started to walk together. "He had a sister, my laird."

He took a breath and nodded. "Aye. O' coorse. Th' lassie young Janet is cried fur." He looked at Lizzy's belly. "Aff tae name this yin fur Jamie's faither neist?"

She shrugged. "I do not know." She said rubbing the still barely noticeable swell.

He smiled. "Weel thare is muckle time tae think oan it yit." He said hobbling.

"Uncle. Why did you come all the way to our chambers, not just sending for me?" She asked knowing it had to have pained him.

"Ah wantit tae shift mah legs aboot." He said.

They walked to his offices and he opened the door and then nodded to her to walk in before him. He followed and closed the door behind him.

She moved and waited for him to come to her.

"Please, sit." He offered.

She did so, looking at him. He dropped into his chair with a sigh.

He smiled lifting a box. "Thay finally finished yer gift." He said.

She took the box and opened it. Inside was a perfect rosary of black jet with a medallion of Saint Andrew the Apostle, patron saint of Prussia. The choice of saint was not lost on her. She looked up at him as she took and held it.

"Thank you, uncle."

He waved a hand. "It's a gift, mah bairn." He said. "A late wedding present if ye wull." He smiled and lifted her hand and kissed it. "Noo we hae ither matters tae discuss." He said as she continued to look at the lovely beads. "Th' Duke o' Sandringham is comin' in a day, Lizzy."

She swallowed and looked up.

"Ah ken ye hae a bygane wi' him, bit ah wis ower hoping ye cuid be his guide 'ere sin he kens ye."

She took a breath. "You seem to think he will be happy to see me."

"He wull behave a'm sure sin he is surroondit by scots wha cuid run him though."

She sighed. "I will do as you ask."

"Thank ye."

"Uncle." She said.

"Humm?" He asked as she rose to her feet.

"He makes a move toward Jamie I will run him through."

"If he mak's a shift oan ony unwilling laddie, ah wull dae it, ye hae mah word."

She nodded and left him as he watched her go.

ZzZ

It was nearly noon the next day.

Elizabeth stood beside Dougal as the coach arrived within the courtyard of Leoch. She wore stood erect watching as a footman came and opened the door. The Duke was wearing a wig and he looked about and saw the pair on the stair.

He walked forward smiling as he came to them. "Ah, this castle has charm, Elizabeth it really does."

She smiled in spite of herself. "Indeed. Welcome to Leoch. May I present Dougal MacKenzie, war chief of the clan and brother to Colum, laird."

The Duke smile and dipped his head. "A pleasure, good sir." He looked at the tall Scot. "You were not in residence the last time I visited the laird."

"Come then, mah brother awaits." Dougal said.

Lizzy nodded and turned, leading the way into the castle.

The men followed and Lizzy opened the door of Colum's offices. She walked in and bowed to her uncle who stood before his desk.

"Laird MacKenzie, His Grace, Clarence Marylebone the third, Duke of Sandringham." She stepped to the side. "Your Grace, Laird Colum MacKenzie."

The Duke nodded to her and then smiled at the clan laird. "It has been some time, MacKenzie."

"Indeed it haes." Colum said. "A dram then?"

Lizzy walked to the chair beside the desk as Dougal shut the door and took up a place by the door, watching. She sat down gracefully and took the offered whiskey from her uncle in the small glass.

" _Slàinte_!" Colum said before downing the strong drink.

" _Slàinte_!" Lizzy answered drinking and letting it burn her throat.

The Duke smiled at Colum and lifted it. "To your health."

Colum nodded and dipped his head.

ZzZ

The pair spoke for sometime.

Lizzy had become bored and she looked at the fire near her.

Colum gently touched her shoulder drawing her back to the present. She jumped. "Oh! Forgive me!" She said. "I was miles away."

"In yer condition, yer allowed." Colum said softly. "Ah wis hoping ye cuid shaw th' duke tae his chambers. It wull be some hours afore th' feast 'n' it haes bin a lang day fur him. A'm sure he wid lik' tae rest fur a time."

Lizzy nodded, rising to her feet.

She dipped her head. "If you will follow me, your grace."

He nodded following her out.

They walked silently for a time, but then he pulled her into an alcove. "Tell me, how fair you with that young rogue you bedded and wedded."

"Well." She smiled.

"A pity." He said. "If only I could stand on my right and wed you."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I am in need of an heir." He said simply. "I should have kept you and fathered a child on you."

She looked up at him, her eyes bold. "Are you even capable of loving a woman?"

He looked at her. "Love isn't part of the arrangement. Care for...have a child by...in that sense I would love."

She sighed. "I doubt you would be able to find the proper part." She said and turned to walk.

He caught her arm. "You think because I am an accused sodomite, that I could not manage to father a child?"

"No, because you are a sodomite you would take a woman as you would a man and thus not gain a child." She said bluntly.

He looked at her startled. "Living among heathens has done nothing for your propriety, my dear, Elizabeth."

"Perhaps." She said and turned, walking from him.

He followed.

She opened a door in a rarely used wing. "These rooms are larger and have been made ready for you and your servants to be about for you."

He nodded. "Thank you, Elizabeth." He took a step to her. "I do no wish it to be awkward between us. Matters are settled in full." He said.

She nodded. "Good." She looked at him. "Rest well. I will see you later in the hall."

"Will Jamie be joining you?"

"I should hope so. He is on a hunt to collect fresh meat for your table."

He nodded. "Good."

She took a step back to him. He looked down at her as she stood, hands at her sides, dirk at her hip, hair in a simple braid that hung over her shoulder. "Let me make something perfectly clear to you Clarence. You may be the guest of the MacKenzie, but if you so much as think about touching my husband in a way you wish to, so help me, by Christ, I will flay you alive."

He looked at her. "You would not. You would never cross your uncle."

She smiled and shifted and he gasped, suddenly feeling the cool edge of her dirk under his chin. "Do you really think so?" She asked. "I _ch bin der Herzogin von Kleve, ihr gleich in den Gerichten auf der ganzen Welt. Aber sie haben viel Kraft im Hof des englischen Königs, ich habe viel mehr in des Kontinents._ "

He swallowed a little. "No. I quite get the point my dear." He said touching the end and jumped. He then sucked on his finger. "That's real."

She smiled. "As real as my threat. My husband dueled for you. I have paid you. You are only here at the laird's pleasure." She moved the blade and sheathed it in a smooth motion. "Remember, Your Grace. I am not one to make an enemy of."

He looked at her evenly. "It is a wonder your husband is not a sodomite with a wife who clearly wears breeches as well as he does." He said smirking a little. He then pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

She was so startled she didn't fight and he pulled back looking at her as she panted, looking at him with a look between horror and respect.

"To prove I could." He said and turned and shut the door.

She stood there in the hall blinking as she walked back toward the main castle area, still stunned.

She walked to the courtyard and sat down on the stairs, looking at nothing as she let her mind race. It wasn't until she noticed the change in the temperature and the feel of a warm hand upon her cheek that she came back to the present.

Jamie was squatted beside her. "Lizzy?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him. "You're half frozen. Come." He said pulling her to her feet.

She went with him an allowed him to take her to their rooms.

"What were you doing?" He asked rubbing her hands and arms. They were blue in color as were her lips. She was slowly warming, but he worried. Clearly she had been there for some time.

"Thinking." She answered.

"About?" He asked.

She shook her head, moving from the chair to before the fire, putting her hands up to try and warm them. He sat beside her watching her as she stared into the flames.

"Come, what is wrong?"

She shook her head a little. "Nothing." She turned to him.

He shook his head wanting to comfort her, but not sure how.

The fire snapped and an ember flew and landed on the middle finger of her hand. She looked at it, glowing for a moment. "Curious." She said.

He had been looking elsewhere, but his eyes came back and he gasped as the ember was cooling, moving his wife's hand so it fell. There was a burn mark that was red with a blister that formed. She stared at it for a moment as he moved going for some water.

He pressed her hand into the water for a few moments and then raised it to look at it. He looked at her. "Why did you not move it?"

"It didn't hurt." She said softly.

He stared at her a moment and then back at the wound.

He then let it sink into the cool water again before he went for a salve she had with her and then wrapped it gently. He pressed a kiss to her hands. They were warmer, but he had noticed she was having troubles with them.

ZzZ

The Frasers dressed and then walked down together to the main hall. Lizzy had covered the bandage with a pair of fingerless mittens which Jamie wished her to have to keep her hands warmer. Her dress was one of the Prussian court dresses she had received. She had had it altered to allow room for the child that was growing within her.

Next was her long hair that she braided into a thick braid and then weaved it about her head. She took a breath and pulled on her stockings, pulling them over her knees to her thighs. She them with the ties made for such a purpose. Over that she strapped a simple sheath to her that thigh that Wil had sent to her in his last communication. A thin metal blade was within it, longer than her _sgian dugh_ which was in her boot, but thinner. She let the petticoat of her dress fall, revealing nothing of the blade that rested there. She then put on a thin belt which did not have her dirk upon it.

Her husband had watched her. A Scot was rarely unarmed and his wife looked outwardly like a princess, but she was a princess who was ready for war. He smiled privately. She was a match for any man who tried to attach her, though more than two men could beat her because of her small stature. Did not mean she would not go down fighting. Still, every man would be armed in the hall, why not the lasses? They still could die by weapons even if they could not wield them.

She lifted a tiara to her head, a simple on of silver that had small chains that hung down around her head. She wore thick earrings to hide the missing potion of her ear as she always did. Last she lifted a ribbon to wrap about her neck.

She felt warm hands on her. She looked in the mirror as Jamie stood behind her in a fine coat, perhaps the only one he had, and his plaid wrapped about himself instead of as a kilt, much like Dougal often wore. He tied the ribbon and then let his hands caress her neck a moment before stooping to kiss the soft flesh.

She shivered a little and then he smiled and lifted a hand to her.

She took it and smiled as she rose to her feet. They walked together to the main hall where most had already gathered at the tables.

She and Jamie walked to the side looking at the group. She then looked toward where the head table was. Colum and the Duke were speaking and chuckling at each other's words. Dougal stood beside them. Letitia looked radiant behind them.

Lizzy and Jamie would join them at the table presently, but for now the pair hung back as bag pipes began to play. Lizzy turned her attention to the back of the room as her husband stood behind her. The crowd applauded as a large pie came forward between two men with a peacock, stuffed, and positioned upon the back side, elegant feathers hanging down.

They set the table down before the three men standing there. Colum drew his dirk and handed it to the Duke who lifted it aloft as the bagpipes stopped.

He stepped forward and plunged the dirk in and cut into the thin crust, cutting out and then down. He smiled as the crowd clapped, including Lizzy and Jamie. Lizzy was careful of her the finger on her left hand, which she now could feel, though the cool water and salve had helped. She would have Jamie attend it later as well.

Lizzy leaned back against him as Jamie stood, one hand on her hip softly, the other on his dirk in a relaxed fashion as they watched from the wings. A servant brought them glasses of wine and hey held them waiting.

Colum lifted his glass up and the crowd rose to their feet. "Clan mackenzie welcomes oor longtime mukker 'n' ally, his grace, th' duke o' sandringham. It's oot honor tae share oor bounty wi' him."

Jamie's fingers caressed his wife's hip gently, watching as she did. She was so small before him that she looked like a child. Still her eyes told the measure of her years.

"Always a pleasure to visit Clan MacKenzie!" The Duke said lifting his glass.

"God bless scootlund!" Colum cried. "'n' god bless th' king!" He said. " _Slàinte_!" He said before drinking.

"Slàinte!" The crowd said and then drank to the toast.

"Slàinte!" The Duke said after taking a drink.

Lizzy looked back at Jamie. "They make quite the trio." She said.

He chuckled. "Aye, certainly. Colum 'n' th' duke appear tae be in braw spirits." He said.

He took her hand and led her toward the head table as Dougal walked about and sat down, moodily drinking from his glass.

The food was being served as Lizzy and Jamie nearly made it to the table.

The Duke came up to the pair of them. Lizzy curtsied in a rare form of submission to a man who was the same level of peer. Still she rose and smiled charmingly at him.

Jamie nodded. "Elizabeth. It's guid tae hae th' duke 'ere, is it nae?"

She took a breath. "Indeed."

He took her hand. "An honor as always, madam." He said and kissed her knuckles.

She turned to her husband. "Jamie, my love, would you be so kind as to fetch me a drink. I am parched and I am sure the Duke wishes to speak to me."

Jamie took the hint. "O' coorse." He said touching her arm affectionately. "Excuse me."

When he was out of hearing range, she stepped toward him. "How fairs out petition?" She asked.

"Well enough. I have given it to the proper channels." He said. "It was good of your husband to serve as second. He wasn't too injured was he?"

"No, thankfully." She said looking toward where her husband was at the other side of the room conversing with someone.

She leaned closer and lifted a small key. She arched an eyebrow at the Duke. "A gift for your time." She said softly.

He looked at her. "A gift?" He said taking the key.

She nodded and stepped to him and kissed his cheek. "One I am sure will bring you great...pleasure for your troubles."

He looked at her dark eyes a moment and then smiled. "Ever the vixen, my dear."

"When one is in a den of foxes, one learns how to play as one."

"Ah, but vixens are more devious."

"Only because we keep our true nature hidden." She said.

He chuckled. "Touche my dear. Come." He lifted a hand to her and escorted her to the table.

She sat down beside Dougal and he moved between the war chief and laird of the clan. Jamie gave his wife her drink and then moved to his place beside Lady Letitia.

ZzZ

It was an hour into the meal when there was a commotion at the other end of the hall. Arthur Duncan had stood up and moved to the middle of the hall. He was turning purple trying to breath.

Lizzy gasped and shoved her chair backwards, surprising a servant there. She moved lifting her skirts in her arms so she would not trip on them as she moved, faster than any thought she really was able.

Jamie was on his feet as well and he moved seeing her running as Arthur sank to the floor coughing and gasping for breath.

A woman screamed.

Lizzy was nearly to him as people looked on and rose to their feet. "Jamie, my medical bag in the surgery! Hurry!" She cried as she dropped to her knees, skirts billowing up as air was trapped by them. Lizzy pressed them down and looked at the man. Jamie nodded and moved at a dead run for her medical supplies knowing where she kept the bag for when she traveled.

There was foam at his mouth. "Help me turn him to his side. I think he is choking!" Lizzy said.

A man knelt at the other side and did as she asked.

Arthur was coughing as Lizzy thumped his back trying to dislodge the object. However, she leaned closer and saw the thick foam at his lips and gasped smelling the rather distinct smell she had smelled before in her surgery. What was it?

Colum and Dougal were on their feet.

Jamie returned and set the bag down as he nodded to the man who had helped. The man moved allowing Jamie to keep the man to his side as his wife reached into the bag looking for charcoal as she had done with Tommas, but she worried as Arthur stopped coughing, wheezing, and breathing all together.

Lizzy watched as the man began to convulse. She took a breath. "Poison." she murmured.

Jamie looked at her and she took a breath letting the bottle go back into her bag. She looked up at her husband and swallowed. "Lay him back." She said softly.

He did so, still knelt there to the man's other side as she touched his neck and then laid her head on his chest. She took a breath and sat back from him, lifting her hand, she closed his eyes. "He's gone." She said looking down at the vacant stare of the man before her. Her eyes were wide as she crossed herself softly, whispering something in Prussian.

Jamie also crossed himself, but looked at his wife.

Ned was behind her, watching as well.

Jamie met her gaze and then looked back at the man she had tried to save.

Lizzy took a breath and looked about for her friend, Arthur's wife, Geillis. She saw her standing there, with almost a look of disgust. She didn't have the look of a grieving widow as she looked at the head table toward Dougal.

Lizzy felt a lump in her throat. The child. She had given birth to a child. Dougal's child. She remembered that. Lizzy looked down the way at Dougal as well who was standing there impassive. Colum, however, looked at his brother coldly, seeming to read a lot of the look between the lovers.

There was a loud shriek as Geillis turned and wrapped her arms about herself and went to Arthur's body. She had waited a second too long for Colum or Lizzy to think that the large tears in her eyes were real.

Lizzy moved back as the other woman went to the corpse. She took a breath. She knew that someone had poisoned him causing his sudden demise. Geillis sobbed as she wrapped her arms about the body.

Lizzy stepped to her husband who opened an arm to her so she could fit at his side. She took a breath and closed her eyes as Jamie held her close.

Jamie for his part was looking down at the scene below him with something akin to pity.

Lizzy looked back at the head table. Dougal had an odd look on his face. It was not exactly a smirk, but it was not one of pity for the woman. It was like he was...glad of it.

Lizzy saw Colum watching his brother, a frown deepening on his face. He then looked to Lizzy who was pale as she stood there, safe in the arms of her husband.

The crowd about them was silent as the grave save for Geillis's wailing. Everyone was in various stages of shock and Lizzy took a breath. She moved to leave, but Jamie held her fast a moment.

"Whaur urr ye gaun?" He asked her.

She shook her head and moved away from him. He looked back at the scene at his feet and then to the head table before moving to follow her out of the hall.


	9. Deaths in the Family

Chapter 9 – Deaths in the Family

Lizzy moved faster than Jamie had thought she was capable given the fact she had been a bit tender at her hip. He had rubbed it for her, but when she wanted to move, she could, much like Colum. Colum could move faster than any thought possible when he needed to.

Lizzy moved through the kitchens, passed the various workers, to her surgery. She quickly lit a candle and walked toward the case where her bookshelves were.

Jamie saw her and the small flickering light as he moved, lighting his own candle and moving to join her. "Whit urr ye keekin fur?" He asked as she pulled down a book and thumbed through it.

"What killed the man." She answered.

"Howfur kin ye ken?" He asked. "Wi' his health cuid hae bin anythin'."

"Was poison Jamie. A specific kind of poison."

"Howfur dae ye...?" He looked at her as she lifted a heavier book, setting the candle down in a candelabra close by.

"The smell. Did you not smell it?" She asked skimming the book.

"No." He said shaking his head looking at her curiously.

She then tapped a page. "This." she walked to her locked cabinet and found a stoppered bottle after unlocking it. She pulled the stopper off and sniffed and jerked her head away.

He stepped to her. "Whit's it?"

"It smells."

"Ah reek nothing." He said moving closer. He blinked and looked at her. "Urr ye sure?" He sniffed again and then cocked his head. "Ye react sae strangly tae it. See? ye kin barely haud it near. How come dae ah reek nothing?"

She nodded. "They say not everyone can smell it." She said.

"Whit's it?"

"Cyanide." She said softly.

"Howfur does yin git sic poison?" He asked looking at the clear liquid.

"Crushing and boiling cherry or apple pits." She said softly.

"Howfur muckle does it tak'?" He looked at the bottle skeptically.

"Not much." she said and lifted a hand to stopper the bottle again. "Especially yin wi' th' constitution o' Arthur Duncan." She put back and sighed.

"Sae he wis murdered." He said. "That wis how come th' foam oan his lips." He looked at her. "Cuid ye hae saved him?"

She shook her head. "I do not think I could have, but I had to try. Charcoal helped Tommas. Maybe it I could have known in time." She looked down. "I knew he was poisoned, but not what with." She said.

He nodded blowing out her candle and lifting his as he lifted a hand to her. "Wham dae ye think then?"

"What?"

"Wha dae ye think murdurred him?"

She took a breath and shrugged walked passed him, shaking her head.

He caught her shoulder forcing her to face him. "Elizabeth."

She took a breath and looked up at his face. "Geillis." She said softly.

"How come wid she murder her guidman? he wis her ainlie protection." He said.

She shrugged again. "How can I possibly know?"

"'n' she juist hud a bairn lest year." He said. "Yin wid think her chuffed by th' fact."

"Was not her husband's child." She said softly.

"Oh?"

She shook her head.

"Lizzy."

"I promised, Jamie." She said looking at him.

He took a breath. "Verra well." He said. "Ah wull nae hae ye name that then." He took her hand and lifted it to her lips. "Come. Thay wull be keekin fur us."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her from the room.

ZzZ

The Duke remained one more day, even with the death of the procurator fiscal at his banquet. Colum was amazed the man didn't tuck tail and run.

Still Geillis Duncan was seen home where she wept while Arthur's family came to help plan for the funeral. They found the young woman grieving and tried to help, but Geillis was inconsolable.

The Duke was walking outside the castle walls when he spotted Jamie with Lizzy and their daughters out walking. Janet was perched on her father's shoulders which gave her a commanding view from there. Ellen walked beside him.

The Duke stepped to the family. As he drew closer was when he realized that as a breeze shifted her dress, Lizzy was carrying a child. He smiled and came to them.

Lizzy gasped, startled.

The Duke lifted a hand. "Forgive me. I was walking and spotted you. Fraser, how to you manage with three bonny lassies?" He asked in good spirits.

Jamie chuckled. "Ah kin tak' none o' th' credit fur that, yer grace. It's Lizzy wham thay favor."

The Duke nodded, but your hair. He looked at the small girls. "What are your names?"

"I'm Ellen." The elder said.

"Pleasure to meet you." The Duke said taking her mittened hand and kissing it. "And your sister."

"She's Janet." Ellen said. "I'm five and she is just a year, still a baby."

Jamie smiled down at his daughter. Her bold nature was a cross of her father and mother. Lord help any man who tried to woo her.

Jamie lifted Janet down and held her against his hip so she could look at the Duke. She reached her arms out and surprisingly the Duke took her.

Lizzy looked at Jamie startled as the Duke took a hold of the lass. She smiled at him and giggled.

Ellen was more reserved, watching this man to make sure he didn't harm her sister.

Jamie and Lizzy were startled as the little bairn pointed toward a holly bush and he walked to it, speaking to her in soft tones like a grandfather.

After a time he walked back to them. "She is getting tired." He said lifting her back to Jamie who took her readily. "It was a pleasure to meet the girls Fraser." He smiled at Lizzy and his hand moved to her belly without seeking her permission. He flexed his fingers a little, for a moment lost in the feeling and wonder of wondering what it would have been like to have her so with his child in her.

He stepped back after a moment. "May it be a boy." He said and then turned on his heel and left the family to continue their walk.

Lizzy looked at her husband. "There are times I wonder about that man."

"How come?" He asked.

"He is an odd one."

Ellen looked up at them. "I no like him."

Lizzy smiled a little. "Oh?"

Ellen nodded. "Old and not a nice smile."

Jamie nodded. "Oot o' th' mooths o' babes." He said approvingly. He then leaned and kissed his wife and patted Ellen on the head as they walked back toward the castle, following in the Duke's path at a much slower pace.

ZzZ

Flόraidh met them at the door, taking the girls for a nap while it was still light.

Lizzy looked at her husband. "Join me in the garden?" She asked him.

He arched an eyebrow. "Aye."

She smiled. "There are some roots I need. I could use your strong hands."

He chuckled and lifted them. "They're a' yers." He leaned to her. "As is th' rest o' me." He said lowly.

She swatted him playfully on the arm.

ZzZ

It was hard work or them both, but Lizzy knew exactly where the roots were. The plants had to be dormant in order to harvest the root for her purposes. Jamie was on his knees beside her.

The ground was tough because the earth was frozen. He worked, but now sat back as she harvested the root from the hole they had made.

He watched her work and then leaned forward and kissed her neck since her thick braid was over her shoulder. She had flicked it back in annoyance, startling him as it hit him. He then smiled and wrapped his arm about her and leaned closer and up, kissing behind her ear.

She giggled. "James..." She whispered as she giggled, moving away as it tickled.

He smiled and then nuzzled her neck as she lifted the root out.

He then rose to his feet, knees cracking as he did. Lizzy winced since it was so close to her ear. Still, she looked at her husband as he stood above her looking like the Statue of Rhodes. His kilt brushed her cheek in the breeze.

She sighed and then filled in the hole and then patted it down before rising to her feet. Her husband offered a hand and she took it. He shifted, pulling her upright, and then caught her as he pulled her too quickly. He held her a moment as her body adjusted to her new position, though as his head came to her hair, it looked all the world like an embrace of lovers not him supporting her upright.

He did not let her go until she pressed back from him softly and looked up at him.

He smiled at her and then dipped his head, kissing her nose softly and then her mouth.

They walked back toward the kitchens hand in hand.

ZzZ

A month passed and Lizzy had been out with Jamie for a walk. It was a pleasant day without the cold wet driving rain that was often part of Scottish winter. They had been cooped up for more than a week because of the weather and Jamie wanted to go out into the sunshine.

Lizzy did as well, bringing her basket along to collect herbs if she found any.

Jamie kept his pace slower than normal, allowing Lizzy to actually walk beside him, knowing the cold air would pain her leg I pressed. She was already moving about like a woman with child. She could recover if she were paying attention, but when she wasn't, the bairn made her walk with her legs wider out and her back arched.

It was interesting to see such changes in a woman when she carried a bairn in her. He had kept the conversation light, holding her hands that were in mittens that Flόraidh had made for her and the scarves about both their necks had been made by Mrs. Fitz who was convinced both would freeze, though Jamie somehow was always warm and rarely chilled, where is wife was more often cold than not.

They had walked more than a mile before Jamie turned back for home. He was impressed with her stamina as they talked, joked, and even hid from sight against a large oak as he lifted her skirts and lifted her higher against the rough bark as he held her in the right place as he entered her. There was nothing truly loving about the encounter, it was rough, quick, but both were willing and wanted it. Lizzy arched backwards against the tree, one hand gripping his tweed jacket and the other behind her against the trunk. She made little sound other than a gasp as her eyes closed relishing the feel.

Jamie for his part quaked as his own release came on him hard. He smothered his cry against her breast, gently nipping through the material as he continued to move, slower now, letting his body ebb with the sensation. He then lifted his head and pressed his forehead to her own.

They kissed as he eased her to her feet. The bark had scratched her a little, but she seemed not to mind as she smiled up at him, hands at his waist as his own hand had lifted from under her skirts to the great trunk to keep himself upright for a few moments.

"Lord Jesus, A loue ye." He said, eyes closed a moment as he pressed a kiss somewhere on her face.

She smiled and nuzzled him. "We should make it back before they wonder."

"Whit's tae wonder? we ur guidman 'n' guidwife. We kin dae as we please."

She smiled at him. "True."

His hand went to her belly and caressed her as she looked down. "Yer carrying it different."

"I want it to be a boy."

He took his fingers and lifted her chin. "As lang as ye 'n' th' bairn ur weel, ah care nae. Ah wull tak' a litter o' lasses if ye remain weel."

"A litter?" She looked at him. "How many children are you expecting me to bear you?"

"As mony as th' almighty allows." He said.

A most Papist answer, she thought ruefully. She nodded and kissed him again before they turned for home.

They walked into the courtyard of the castle together, smiling at each other when Angus and Rupert came running up to them.

"Elizabeth!" Rupert called softly.

She looked at them and stepped forward. Her husband carried her basket for her and he looked at the pairs' faces in concern.

"Th' laird is asking fur ye." Rupert said nodding back behind him as he came up to the pair.

Jamie looked at them, curious, but he did not fear harm to his wife as they came to her.

Rupert was pale and had a cut on on his head that bled down one side of his face on a thin crimson line. Angus was also pale and had a fat lip.

"What has happened?" Lizzy asked lifting a hand to Rupert. He stooped down so she could look at the wound. It wasn't deep, but like all head wounds, it bled fiercely.

She lifted her skirts and bit her chemise, ripping part of it. She then pressed it to his head as she looked at the men.

"Tis dougal. He's juist learned that his wife's perished fae a sudden illness 'n' he's gaen ragin` drunk."

"Well, how? What happened?" Lizzy asked, gently looking at Rupert's wound as he bent to her again.

"A fever 'twas." Angus said. "Th' messenger said it consumed her in a day." He crossed himself. "Burned her up as if by fire." He shrugged.

Lizzy lifted her skirts then. "Well, what does Colum what me to do then?" She asked. Rupert nodded and led the way as Angus fell into step with her and Jamie behind.

"Soothe th' mad beast wi' yin o' they sedatives o' yers?" Rupert said walking up the stairs.

Lizzy paused and looked back at her husband. He took a breath and nodded. "Whilk then?" He asked. He had become used to being an errand boy of late.

"Valerian." She said. "I have bottle of powder I just made." She said. "It is marked and should be near the desk." She looked back at Rupert's face. "And the laudanum."

"Urr ye sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said removing the necklace she wore with the small key that fit the lock where the laudanum and more powerful medicines were stored so that many could not get to them without her knowing.

He nodded and was off toward the surgery as Lizzy walked with the other two.

The great hall had the loud sounds of crashing as Dougal moved about like a bull, sword drawn, kicking, hacking, and yelling at anything that came close to him. Colum and Ned stood to the side as several servant women fluttered anxiously behind them, unsure what to do with the drunk war chief.

Several men held shields as he knocked into them.

"Git back!" He cried. Then swore in Gaelic as they tried to keep him at bay.

Rupert came in and Colum looked to the side seeing Lizzy as she walked in. He took a breath and sighed.

"Did ye bring some potion that wull muzzle this eejit?" He said lowly looking toward his brother.

"No!" Dougal growled as his sword hit something metallic with a clang. He then swept everything off a table striking at the mugs and anything else with his sword.

"Yes. Jamie will be here in a moment. Do you have something to put it in?" She asked looking toward her uncle through marriage.

Angus nodded and moved around the room slowly.

Dougal growled. "Dire mischance th' day she wed me." He took a breath. "Poor lass." He swallowed. "Tis mah fault, a' o' it." He then began to sob. He beat his palm against his bare brow. "A' mah fault!"

Angus had managed to get a bottle from a table opposite Dougal. The men had closed a little about the man as he lifted his sword.

"Bade back! a' o' ye!" Dougal barked. "Or ah will slice yer ears!" He turned and saw Angus there who was unarmed, holding the bottle. "Hey!" He lifted his blade at him. "Away!" He barked. "Or ah will strike yer heid fae yer shoulders." He said lowly.

Jamie came back and handed Lizzy the bottles and the key as he looked at her. He bent his head close to Colum and the two spoke softly in hushed tones as they both watched Dougal. Lizzy saw, not for the first time, as Jamie bent his head down, how unearthly similar her husband looked in his face to his uncle beside him.

"Easy, man." Angus said softly. "Ah just...i juist seek tae slake mah thirst." He said softly. "Eh?" He said and took a drink.

Dougal nodded and dropped the blade with a clang to the floor.

Angus moved then slowly to Lizzy as she stood behind her uncle and husband.

"Aye, Aye!" Dougal said. "A'd drown mah sorrows if ah cuid."

Angus came to her and handed her the bottle. She then poured a small bit of laudanum inside with a bit of the Valerian powder. She swirled it a little and then looked at Angus. "This will quiet him down." She said softly. She handed it back. "How are you going to get him to take it?" She asked.

There was a crash as Dougal went after something.

"Whit mak's ye think he'd refuse?" Angus asked.

Two men tried to come and take hold of Dougal. He growled and threw the two men off. "Git aff me! c'moan!" He cried. "Awright! c'moan!" He growled, striking a third man's shield, knocking him to the floor.

Lizzy looked at Colum as he looked back at him. She nodded a little as she stepped to Jamie's side. Angus moved away from them and then lifted the bottle.

"Tae th' fair maura!" He cried out causing everyone in the room to turn to him startled.

Dougal took a breath and then clasped his left hand to his breast over his heart. "Kin god watch ower her." He said looking upwards.

He walked to Angus who held out the bottle to him gently. Angus crossed himself and then nodded as Dougal lifted the bottle up. He then drank nearly half of it in one large drink.

"Nae even a blind jimmy wid think she wis bonny." Dougal said to Angus. "Bit she deserved better than me."

Angus nodded, looking sympathetic as Dougal again took a massive drink from the bottle. Lizzy took a step forward, but Colum and Jamie's hands shot out, both taking an arm to stop her gently as they watched. She looked back at them.

Colum shook his head a little not wanting her in the path of his brother's ire. At least not yet. He looked back at Ned who had stepped closer as Colum frowned.

They all waited a moment. Dougal passed the bottle back to Angus and patted his cheek softly before turning away. Angus looked back at Lizzy who nodded as Dougal then staggered a little and fell to his knees. He struggled to get up again.

Lizzy took a breath and felt both hands relax on her as she looked back and nodded to them.

"Solid pressed tae staun." Dougal said, bending over as he moved about, fighting the sensation. The men moved a little closer to him, curious as Dougal then dropped down and rolled slightly onto his back. He then did not move other to snore a little, arms out, limp as a sleeping bairn.

Lizzy stepped again, this time without protest from her husband or brother to the unconcious man. She walked to Dougal and dropped beside him. She touched his cheek, feeling his slow shallow breaths and then reached and untied the cravat at his throat to allow him to breath easier.

Ned stepped forward. "Dinnae be goin awa him lying oan th' flair thare." He said. "Hurl him up."

Lizzy looked up as Angus came to the other side of his war chief. She nodded to them as she moved and rose to her feet slowly.

"Watch ower him." Colum said as several men who had been about came and lifted the large dead weight of the man who now slept the dreamless sleep of a man drugged into oblivion. "Ah wull deal wi' th' sodden gowk whin he regains sobriety!" He growled as he watched the men lifting Dougal upwards and moving toward the door.

Ned gently touched Lizzy's arm as Colum shifted to leave the room.

"If ye drap him, ah will hae yer baws." Colum barked over his shoulder.

"Easy!" Angus said to the six men who carried the form.

Jamie walked to Lizzy and lifted a hand to her cheek as she took a breath.

After Dougal was carried out, Lizzy closed her eyes and swallowed.

Ned touched her arm. "Mistress Fraser?" He asked softly.

"I am well." she said, a hand going to her belly as she felt the baby kicking, protesting her anxiousness. She then walked toward the kitchens and would go to her surgery.

Jamie nodded to those in the room and moved to follow her.

Once in the room, Lizzy went and locked up the medicines before she walked to the cot and sighed as she dropped onto it as though all her energy was spent. Jamie came to her and sat down on a stood before her, looking at her anxiously.

"Lizzy." He said softly.

She waved him off. "I need to see to the..."

He shook his head. "Tell me whit tae dae. Yi''ll need tae rest fur a time, be aff yer feet." He said. He smiled at her and lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "Ah wull see tae it, tell me whit tae dae while ye rest."

She looked up at him and then nodded. He was not going to let her move, at least not for an hour so she nodded and spoke.

"Start a fire and bring water. I must boil them first."

He nodded and rose to do as he was bidden. He first started the fire. He then went to the kitchens and bought water down.

"Howfur muckle lass?" He asked.

She smiled a little as she sat there watching him. "Half of the pot. Toss the roots I found in." She smiled.

He nodded and took the roots from the basket and dropped them in before putting the put over the fire. He then sat back poking the logs and adding more before he moved back to Lizzy.

She stifled a yawn as he sat down beside her. She laid down, tucking herself up, lying her head in his lap. He smiled gently as he caressed her forehead down her neck, into her hair, and back in slow circles.

"How long were Maura and Dougal married?" She asked absently,

"Twenty six, na twenty seven years." Jamie answered softly.

"Seems like a long time to be married."

"Aye it's. Langer than ah hae bin alive." He smiled a little. "Aye. Ah doubt he spent mair than three years o' that wi' her. He wis generally 'ere, ye ken, at th' castle – or 'ere 'n' thare aboot th' lands, daein' colum's business fur him."

"Not a close marriage then?"

"As claise as maist, ah shuid reckon. She hud th' bairns 'n' th' running o' th' hoose tae keep her stowed. Ah doubt she missed him muchly, though she seemed glad enough tae see him whin he did come hame."

Lizzy nodded a little remembering the woman when she was injured so many years ago at the estate of Beannachd. Maura had taken good care of her, healing her hurts and Jamie's. That recovery was when Lizzy realized how much she loved Jamie and was happy to find he returned the affection.

He looked down at her, his finger tracing her lip softly. "Wi' us it's different, ah think. We ur stowed oot o' loue an pure happiness ." He smiled. She looked up at him and smiled too. Her hand lifted up toward him and he caught it with his other hand, kissing the fingers softly.

"Yer fingers ur aye sae cauld lizzy. It's a wonder yer able tae shift aboot." He sucked on into his mouth, sucking in it to warm it. He did likewise to the others. She allowed it, knowing he was doing it out of love and caring and worry. Her other hand was covered by her skirts beside her and half under her.

"I suppose I am just used to it." She said.

He grunted a little. He never would be. It was an odd thing and it was the same with her tiny feet. They at times were blue, but she still could move them, though she told him, as they warmed it could cause her pain.

Satisfied they were warmer, her gently laid her hand back on her side before going back to caressing her head. He turned his head hearing the soft bubbling noise of the pot boiling.

"Howfur lang does dae th' roots need tae be thare?"

"In and hour." she whispered as she relaxed. "Pull out the roots and set them..." she yawned and closed her eyes. "Oh the work area to cool. They should be soft." She then rubbed her cheek against his thigh and settled as he continued.

He smiled as she felt her drift to sleep. He smiled tenderly as he continued his gentle caresses. She needed to rest in her condition and she often pressed herself more than she should. He was not going to wake her for a while and he relaxed himself finding an odd pleasure in feeling her sleep against him.

He looked down. Her belly was to the side and did nothing to hide her condition. The baby was making the swell look larger as she laid there, sleeping fitfully against him.

He reached and pulled the light quilt over her and then relaxed just letting her be. He looked at the surgery. So far they had come the pair of them.

For now, he was content.


	10. Colum's Verdict

Chapter 10 – Colum's Verdict

Lizzy reined in her mount as she looked down into the lush valley below her.

They had been riding since well before dawn to reach the low pasture and return back in one day. She yawned a little as she looked down. It was crisp yet, frost on the leaves about them. It had an odd beauty in the early light.

Jamie pulled his reins up next her and smiled. "Bonny isnae it?"

She nodded. They then moved picking their way through the soft trail toward the large herd of cattle that the MacKenzie were going to move from the low pastures they were now to the higher ones near Leoch.

The shaggy coats protected them from the winter that could be harsh even in the low valleys. They were mostly for meat, but Lizzy was rather found, since she had tried it, of the cheese made from the thick milk. She also liked the milk that was like drinking cream because of the high milk fat content.

Lizzy watched from a plateau as the men began to gather and press the cattle along. Jamie and the others were shouting to each other in Gaelic.

Lizzy found Jamie near the rear, watching for stragglers.

All of a sudden an arrow sailed up and then down, landing squarely before Lizzy on her saddle, going through her thick riding habit. She gasped. A shot so would have to have been fired straight up and then guessed where she would be. However, she was a moving target so it was, a very lucky shot not to have harmed her.

Jamie, as normal reacted faster than she did, since she stared. He barked orders and caught the attention of Dougal who was nearby.

Lizzy yanked out the arrow and looked about as suddenly several men charged into the cows, trying to separate a few from the herd.

A raid.

Lizzy gasped seeing the plaid. These were MacDonalds.

She gave a startled outcry as her husband jumped from his mount after a man nearby. Lizzy herself suddenly felt hands on her. She looked down into the painted face of a MacDonald she did not know. He pulled her down to the earth even as she struggled.

She cried out and kicked. The kick wasn't hard because of her heavy skirts, but it did gain his attention. She looked about and reached into her pocket for the medallion she had grabbed as nearly an afterthought.

She lifted it as the man loomed over her. "Take me to Andrew!" She barked at him.

He stared at her a moment.

She shoved it higher into his face.

He grunted, rising and then yanking her by her hair. She yelped as she was hauled backwards. He lifted her into the saddle and then mounted behind her on her own smaller mount. Thistle protested the added weight, but the man turned her from the fray and rode back toward a tree line.

Once there the man pulled Thistle to a halt, but vaulted free before she was fully stopped. He baked something at a tall man in a saddle.

The tall man blinked and then came closer as the man who had brought Lizzy lifted her hand to show the medallion she had kept.

The man was Andrew MacDonald, though he had aged it seemed.

He looked at her. "Elizabeth MacTavish." He said softly. "Whit urr ye daein' 'ere?"

"I could say the same about you." She said.

He nodded. He lifted his head then. "Ca' th' wee jimmies back. Thae mackenzie we wull gie a wide berth."

"Bit faither we kin mak' dosh fae sellin` th'..."

"Enough ah said." Andrew barked. He nodded to Lizzy. "Th' lassie saved yer brother's lee. Fur that, ah swore ne'er tae see her harmed or her clan. Noo gang!"

The man hissed in Gaelic before riding out screaming to those fighting to stop.

The injuries were minimal, though Jamie had a rather nasty cut to his thigh. Deep it was to the top and outside away from his artery on the inner part that could have meant death within minutes for him.

The MacKenzie looked about bewildered as the MacDonalds lifted their hands and backed away toward the tree line.

Andrew leaned forward and pulled Lizzy's reins sharply to make her look at him. She looked at him and he nodded to her. "Thank ye again, lass fur a' ye hae dane. Let it gang lads."

Lizzy then dipped her head and rode into the meadow as the MacDonald clan members moved passed her. A couple were bleeding as well. She could not believe it had been that easy to call them off, but then Andrew had promised her and a promise to a Highlander was an oath very few would venture to break to perhaps incur God's wrath.

She rode at a fast trot toward Dougal and Jamie who were standing together. They had been fighting back to back, a lethal combination.

They both looked at her as she came up.

"Whit th' hell did ye dae tae guide that?" Rupert asked to her left.

She smiled and hid the medallion. "Never think a woman is without charm." She said as she took a breath and dismounted. She saw the blood oozing down her husband's knee. She reached into her saddle bags and lifted a long bandage as she moved and knelt at his side.

"I will tend to this back at Leoch." She said firmly.

He nodded and lifted his kilt up to allow her to bind the wound. He tried to ignore the fact his wife was there, level with his half hard manhood after a fight that had his blood rushing. She took notice, but ignored it as his hand went to her hair as she wrapped the bandage. She pulled harder than she needed as she felt him consciously or subconsciously trying to direct her toward his aching maleness, but then his hand fisted in her hair showing pain. She heard his sharp intake of breath and she knew she had gotten the message across.

When she was done he helped her mount her horse, hands covered in his blood that she could not wash off yet. He mounted and grunted a little in pain before they continued to drive the cattle north to the higher pastures near Leoch.

It was just passed midday when the group arrived back at Leoch allowing the drovers to take the herd and move it.

Lizzy dismounted in the courtyard and then crooked her finger at her husband who had dismounted and hissed. The bandage had bled through, but he looked at his wife with an arched eyebrow.

Murtagh looked at her and then his godson. "Gang oan." He said.

Jamie nodded and moved to follow the lass as she walked quickly toward her surgery.

ZzZ

Jamie sat still with his kilt hiked up to the point of barely being modest. He held it, barely covering himself as he looked down at his wife stitching the wound closed.

"Dinna fash yirsel Lizzy. It's juist yin mair scar." He said looking down at her as she sat on a stool working. She had patched him several times, but she was having none of his attempt at humor. He tried again. "It cuid hae bin worse. Ah wis able tae dodge maist o' it. It nearly unmanned me."

She said nothing and frowned. She was about to comment that if he would have died, his manhood would have been a moot point. Still she worked and he winced a little watching as she wiped blood away.

She worked and finished looking at her work and then up at him as she wiped her hands free of blood.

He lifted a hand to her cheek. "Gently dane, lass. Thank ye."

She nodded as she then chewed some leaves as she made a paste with some various concoctions she had made. She then spat the leaves into the mix and then used her fingers to paint over the wound. Jamie winced a little, but then she wrapped his thigh with due skill as he lifted it to aide her.

She still said nothing as she cleaned up her work. He looked at the bloody water in the bowl and was once again grateful for her skills in healing him.

Ned walked into the surgery looking at Lizzy and Jamie.

Jamie was seated on a work bench still. As he saw Ned, he pressed his kilt down over the bandages and sighed.

"Jamie, Th' laird is asking fur ye." Ned said.

Jamie nodded and reached for his shirt which he pulled over his head.

Lizzy sighed as she dropped a clay bowl. Her hands had been shaking and she had not taken into account how worried she had been. She grunted as her eyes blurred with tears.

Ned took a breath. "He haes need o' th' lassie an' a'." He said looking at Lizzy.

Jamie went to her and gently put his hands on his shoulders. "Lass?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and put a hand to her lips.

Jamie turned her to him even as she struggled to clean the bowl. "Hush noo, _mo_ _ghràidh_." He said softly. "A'm weel as urr ye."

She nodded as he caressed her back tenderly. Carrying a child made her unpredictable in her emotions. Jamie took it in stride.

After a few moments she hushed and he stepped back from her. She bent and cleaned up the bowl that had only broken in three pieces. He pulled on his vest and then lifted a hand to her.

"Come, _Mo chridhe_." He said softly.

They walked together, hand in hand. Jamie limped a little as Ned led the way to the laird office.

Ned then opened the door to reveal Colum pacing before Dougal who stood in the middle of the room.

"Ye wull return tae yer hame 'n' attend yer wife's funeral." Colum was saying as the three walked in. Ned closed the door behind them as Colum did not even look over at them as of yet. "'n' at hame ye wull remain 'til ah send fur ye." He continued.

"Ye'r exiling me." Dougal said. "Fur howfur lang?"

"'til ye come tae yer senses. If yer even capable o' sic a thing."

"Yer asking me tae dae whit ah cannae."

"Ah'ament asking ye tae dae anythin', ye half-wit, a'm ordering ye!" Colum said, his voice raising.

Colum looked passed his brother and saw Jamie standing to the side, hand on his leg, wincing and Lizzy curtsied so low, her skirts fanned out from her like a living thing, her head was down nearly to her husband's knees.

"Weel at least yin o' ye looks apologetic!" Colum barked. "Git up, Lizzy 'n' sit doon afore ye faint." He said.

She rose to her feet slowly, but easily. Even so Jamie had shifted to help, but she stepped forward, head down.

"'n' she is th' yin wha needs tae keek th' least o' th' lot o' ye! her ainlie crime is gaun alang oan th' drove 'n' bein' guidwife tae yin o' th' three o' ye weasels." Colum said watching as she sat down in a chair, back stiff, face holding concern, not the impassive mask she was known to adopt. Colum watched her a moment. His face softened a little, but his eyes clearly held anger. Hers held an odd fear, which he considered well. She feared him and his retribution. So much the better, but she had little to fear from his ire now.

"Ah wull nae spurn Geillis Duncan." Dougal said, breaking the reverie.

Colum's face whipped around to look at his brother. "Och, neither wid her guidman 'n' ye see whit she did tae him?!"

"That bloated bastard's bin dying fur years." Dougal hissed.

Colum then laughed, surprising everyone in the room. "By christ, ye actually loue th' bitch."

Lizzy winced.

"Or ye'r an even bigger numskull then ah thought." Colum continued smirking.

Dougal took a breath and shifted. "Ah dae loue her." He said quietly. "And wi' juist cause. Brother. She's carrying mah bairn."

Lizzy looked up. "Again?" She blurted before she could quite hold it back.

Every man in the room looked at her as she paled and pressed a hand to her mouth and looked at the fire, closing her eyes.

Colum looked at her. "Whit dae ye mean again?" He demanded. He looked at Dougal and back at his niece.

Lizzy shook her head, eyes closed in muted horror at what she had said. She took a shaky breath.

Dougal, however, took a breath and lifted his chin. "She means th' bairn she bore wis mines an' a'. She again carries mah bairn noo."

"Sae yer whore spread her legs often then." Colum growled. "She mist be ower guid in kip tae keep yer interest fur sae lang." He said, voice calm, but with an edge.

Lizzy winced again wondering why she was there to hear this. Jamie, across from her was thinking the same, though he said nothing.

"She is na whore brother. She carries mah bairn. Please. Ah wish tae mak' it 'n' th' ither yin legal fur..."

"Yer bairn?" Colum said looking back at him after staring at Lizzy's profile.

"Aye." Dougal said.

"Yer bairn?" Colum repeated.

"Whit, need ah tell ye howfur bairns ur conceived?" Dougal said smiling a little.

"No, no, no, no." Colum said waving a hand looking back at Lizzy who had dropped the hand from her mouth and it now rested on the swell of her own belly as she looked at the dancing flames, eyes open, though her complexion was paler than he would like.

He looked back at his brother. "Tis arthur duncan's bairn. Juist as th' ither yin is." Colum took a breath. "Juist as hamish is ma bairn."

Lizzy winced again and every man saw it. Jamie's head lifted as did Ned who was in the background listening. He looked over at Lizzy and then back before him.

"Aye." Dougal said softly.

"'n' if ye think ye'r aff tae be marrying that evil temptress..." He sucked in his breath between his teeth. "Ye'r gey sadly mistaken, sadly sae." He stepped back. "Ye wull lea this castle th'day. Angus, rupert, 'n' this yin..." He said waving toward Jamie. "Thay wull accompany ye."

Jamie shifted to speak up, but Colum turned to him, voice cracking like lightning.

"Ye haud yer gab!" Colum barked pointing to him. "Ye wull speak whin yer spoken tae."

Jamie shifted and winced, but looked down, properly chastised.

"Noo, oan na accoont wull ye stoap 'n' say cheerio the nou tae yer whore." Dougal looked down. "Efter th' funeral, ye 'n' yer companions, och ye kin dae whitevur ye lik'. Ye kin dram 'n' fornicate yourselves intae oblivion, bit ye wull dae it oan yer hame ground." He said pressing a finger into his brother's chest causing him to step backwards. "Nae mines!"

Dougal watched him coldly. There was a very uncomfortable silence as the brothers squared off. Jamie stayed put as much as he longed to go to his lass who looked out of sorts on the other side of the room. She looked at the pair nervously, fearfully even.

"Dae ye nae even hae a nod tae acknowledge th' orders o` yer laird?"

Dougal looked at him steadily and then took a breath after looking at Lizzy, seated, breast rising against her bodice in quick breaths. He realized she was worried one or the other would kill the other and he could not do that. Colum looked up and raised his eyebrows. He then took a breath and nodded, head dropping down sullenly.

Satisfied for the moment, Colum turned his ire to Jamie who was half leaning on the cabinet next to him. "Jamie Fraser!"

Jamie straightened and moved to take the wrath coming.

"Howfur dare ye shed macdonald blood wi'oot mah approbation!"

"Ah hud na desire tae cross swords wi' th' MacDonalds, bit..." He shifted. "We wur movin` th' cattle tae pasture 'n' thay raided th' group. Ah hud tae defend whit wis ours 'n' mah wife, uncle, thay wur trying tae mak' aff wi' her lik' th' grants hud 'n'..."

Colum shook his head angrily. "Ah'ament interested in yer stories, yer plots, yer bloody wounds!"

Jamie stiffened and he looked over at Lizzy who was shaking watching.

Dougal stood before her, eyes looking at the floor as she sat, knuckles white on the arms on the chair she was in.

"A'm sorry if ah hae disappointed ye." Jamie said softly.

"Disappointed me?!" Colum barked.

Lizzy winced at every word, breaths ragged.

"Na disrespect wis intended." Jamie said looking down at him. "Juist defense o' th' mackenzie 'n' mah wife's honor ." He stepped closer. "Bit if ye think sae poorly o' me, ye'll be chuffed tae ken ah will soon be returning tae mah hame at lallybroch wi' mah fowk."

"In time, ye kin dae whit yi'll waant, bit nae 'til ah gie mah allowed." Colum said. "'Til then, ye'll stick claise tae mah brother." He said pointing back behind him. "Ye see tae it that he follows mah orders in a' matters." He stepped closer. "'n' juist sae that ah ken that yer mynd is concentratit oan mah wishes, ye'll lea that guidwife o' yers 'ere." He said.

Whatever color that was left in her face left her. It was well enough that she was seated. Had she been standing she would have likely fainted dead away. She fought to stay upright and not slink downwards in the seat.

Jamie noticed her pale looked and looked at his uncle. "Ah see na reason how come..."

Colum thundered. "Ye flap that tongue at me again, laddie, 'n' ah will hae it cut oot at th' root!"

Jamie shifted back, stunned.

Lizzy took a breath as Colum hobbled back toward his desk. She rose to her feet. "Please. Don't make him..."

Her hoarse words only added flames to Colum's ire as he lifted a hand and slapped her across her face, knocking her head to the side, stunning everyone in the room, including Colum who looked at his own hand wide eyed.

It had been Jamie's turn to wince. He knew from experience how much power was behind that seemingly frail man's hand. Lizzy's look of bewildered hurt almost made him cry out for her.

Lizzy herself looked torn between jumping at Colum and running to her husband. She stood there, gasping in horrified shock a moment until the pain from her cheek spread.

Lizzy's hand went to her cheek where the red outline of Colum's hand had left it's mark. She looked at him in hurt betrayal as tears, which she had held at bay until then, sprang to her eyes. She shook then, eyes full of fear, no not even fear, terror as she shied backwards toward her seat, softly sobbing.

Jamie had taken a step forward, but Ned held his arm. "Don't." He said softly in warning.

Jamie knew well the laird of the MacKenzie was within his rights to strike anyone with in his clan for disobedience, but some small part of him snapped at the man hitting his own wife. The look on Lizzy's face made him grateful he was unarmed lest he run his uncle through for harming her.

"Gang. A' three o' ye!" Colum barked lowly.

Dougal had not moved even as Ned opened the door. Jamie looked at him a moment and then his wife. Lizzy moved to go, but Colum shifted, blocking her path with a stern look as he turned his back on the others.

Lizzy froze, fearing more she stayed put.

Jamie knew he could not help her, not just yet, but he laid a hand on Dougal's arm. Dougal looked up and then nodded, moving to walk out. Jamie looked at his uncle's back and his quaking wife before the laird one more time before leaving the room.

After the door shut, Colum's shoulder's sagged.

"Christ, God! A'm sorry Lizzy!" He said stepping toward her. He lifted gentle fingers up to her face and she jerked away as though she feared being struck again.

He shifted, bringing her other hand, the one not to her face, to his lips. She watched, stiffly as he kissed the knuckles and then held it gently. He lifted a hand again, this time his fingers brushed her unbruised, tear stained cheek.

"Kin ye forgive mah temper? ah didnae mean tae harm ye." He said softly, the anger gone from his voice.

She shivered and nodded. "Yes." She said closing her eyes. "Must you send Jamie away?" She asked, voice plaintive like a child.

He nodded. "Fur noo." He said softly.

She nodded and looked down, hand dropping from her face to her lap. He could see the bruising already forming and he felt like an ogre.

He then walked to his desk and lifted a missive.

"Forby, yer presence haes bin requested in Edinburgh." He said.

"Me?" She asked. "Why me?"

He took a breath and shrugged. "Ah dae nae think ye kin refuse this yin." He said setting it in her lap.

She lifted it. It was from King George himself. The royal seal was plain enough.

"Why?"

He shrugged dropping into the chair near her. "An envoy from your uncle is meeting with him. Since you now are known to live, perhaps they want some measure of what you know."

She nodded a little drying her eyes with her sleeve. "I will not betray my clans, family, laird, or home." She said.

He nodded. "Guid."

ZzZ

Lizzy walked back to the rooms she shared with her husband.

Her face ached dully, but nothing like her heart. She opened the door. Jamie was there, seeing to the bairns. He saw her and then kissed them both, whispering good night and to sleep well before Flόraidh took them in hand to get their supper.

Jamie watched them go and then sat down on the bed as the door shut quietly, but with the impact of a tomb being sealed.

He looked up at his wife as she moved about, nervously lighting candles with a reed.

"Lizzy..."

She turned to him. "Don't." She said. "Please." She whispered. "I cannot bear it."

He rose quickly to his feet and pulled her into his arms. "Ah kin bear mah ain pain." He whispered, feeling the wound on his thigh. "Bit ah cannae bear yers." He said softly. He embraced her and tenderly kissed her neck as he held her.

"I love you Jamie." She whispered.

"Ah ken." He answered and lifted her against him and then walked to the bed. He laid her back softly. "Open yer legs." He commanded.

"But your wound..."

"A'm braw." He gently pressed her back. "A'm waantin' ye tae mind me." He said.

As if she could forget her red haired husband. Tall and massive he was beautifully made and now he would leave her for a time. It was not only his exile, but her own.

And she was pregnant.

Her body betrayed her as he pressed a knee between her legs, yanking up the skirts of her dress, he was suddenly in her, moving and she was beneath him, arching to meet him.

It was languid and tender and she was happy, as he collapsed, his own climax washing over him even as her second hit her like a punch. It was good she were already with child. Who knew when he would return and coming home again to her with child would be too much. He panted and cupped her unbruised cheek.

He spoke softly in Gaelic and they relaxed for a time before he had to lift himself upwards and dress.

As he did so, he looked back at his wife as she lay on the bed, sleeping, the evening sun over body like a warm a cocoon.

ZzZ

It was nearing sundown when Lizzy was out in the courtyard with Jamie. Dougal was also saddling his mount.

Jamie was setting things right as Lizzy stood near.

"I hate that you're traveling with an open wound and I won't be there to tend to you."

"Na need tae fret lass." Jamie said smiling as he took another bundle of bandages from her. She had packed his bags with bandages and ointments. "Ye awready packed me enough fresh bandages tae cover me fae coupon tae feet." He said packing the others in as well.

He was dressed in breeches with his normal shirt, vest, and tweed jacket on. His plaid was wrapped about him as was his battery of weapons. She turned and caressed the neck of the great beast he was going to ride.

Donas turned his head, but did nothing else. He seemed to like being out of his small stall in the stables. She spoke to him gentle. "Take care of him. If wishes were horses, the Devil would ride." She smiled scratching the ear near her.

Donas nickered his approval.

Jamie watched her, looking at her swollen cheek with the blue/purple mark of Colum's hand.

"Elizabeth." He said quietly. "Afore ah gang, ah will advise ye tae bade weel clear o' Geillis Duncan."

She made a face. "Do you think Colum intends to punish her, too?" She asked.

"His wrath wull be aimed in her direction neist. Loveless or nae, her mairriage tae th' fiscal kept her safe. Wi' arthur gaen, there'll be na yin tae protect her fae her ain reputation."

Lizzy cocked her head at that. "Now with Dougal being sent away..."

"Aye." He said tightening straps. "There'll be na yin tae save her fae colum's ire." He took a breath as he stepped closer. He lifted a hand and gently touched the bruise with the backs of his fingers. He would not be there to save her from his uncle's ire either. He then took a breath, serious. "Bade awa' fae her, Elizabeth."

Dougal mounted and then rode behind them. "Winch yer bride, goodbye, jamie. Th' ithers await us. " He said. "A'm waantin' tae pat some solid miles atween me 'n' mah brother afore midnight."

Jamie looked over his shoulder and nodded. He looked back at his small wife. "Thae ur dangerous times, _Mo_ _ghràidh_." He looked at her seriously. "Be careful."

She nodded. "I will." She promised.

He pressed a finger under her skin and then brought her face to his own as he stooped to her. They kissed once, then again, then the third time, their mouths devoured each other, as they sighed, his arms wrapped about her waist. Her arms wrapped about his neck, holding him close.

Dougal looked back at them and rolled his eyes. "Ah said kiss her, dinnae swallow her ."

Jamie smiled a little as he pulled back.

Lizzy leaned up, kissing him once, twice, and then he pulled back to look at her.

She pressed her brow to his. "Come back to me James Fraser." She said softly.

He nodded, face close as she looked at him. He pressed a hand to her belly and she took a shaky breath as she tried to rein in her emotions.

"As soon as ah kin." He promised softly to her.

She dropped back off her tip toes and he bent forward and pressed a kiss to her brow after smiling at her. He dipped his head once to her and shifted.

He then turned and mounted the great tall stallion as Lizzy freed the reins. Jamie pulled back and the great beast stepped backwards way from the area. Jamie looked down at his wife and then turned the head and clicked his tongue.

Donas trotted to Dougal's side where he sat on the large dapple he owned.

Lizzy walked forward, arms about her, crossed over the swell of the child she carried.

Jamie looked back from the gate as she stood there, looking forlorn. After he disappeared from view tears came to her eyes and ran down her cheeks in a torrent of emotion.

She felt cool on her face and looked up as the clouds that had gathered began to rain as well. She sniffled as it seemed even God himself wept for her loss.

She walked back into the castle and made it down a passage before her legs would no longer support her. She fainted dead away, landing in a heap there.

A serving girl found her thus and it was Ned who saw a tacksman carry her to her bed. There he sat beside her, watching over her as the women fluttered about.

Even when she came to, she just curled in a ball and wept.

Ned could hardly blame her.


	11. Elizabeth's Loneliness

Chapter 11 – Elizabeth's Loneliness

Elizabeth stood outside the castle.

She had watched the seasons change from winter to spring.

Her husband had not been allowed to return, but they wrote letters to each other, writing in French in order to keep the messages from unwanted eyes. Few Scots were literate, and even fewer knew anything other then English.

Still they were little comfort as her belly swelled. She had her lasses and she threw herself headlong into being a mother they could be proud of. They missed their father also, little Ellen weeping every night without her bedtime story from him in Gaelic.

Lizzy took a breath as Tommas came up to her. "Mistress Fraser?" He called.

"Aye?" She asked.

"Tis nan. She burned herself again oan an oven. She's asking fur ye."

Lizzy nodded looking down at Janet sitting by her. "Can you watch Janet for me?"

Tommas nodded bending down and lifting the toddler to his hip. He was after all a brother to her in everything, but blood.

Lizzy went to her surgery and found Mrs. Fitz there, holding her arm.

Lizzy sighed and moved, getting a pot of her salve she had made a couple days ago. She sat down before the older great matron of Castle Leoch and looked at the burn.

She then pressed some ointment on the large burn over the woman's forearm.

The matron hissed a little as it stung.

"A'm sorry, mah dear. Dinnae mean tae fash ye. Thought a wee bit o' salve micht hulp."

"It's no bother." Lizzy assured. "I do wish you would take more care around the ovens." Lizzy said softly as she moved to wrap the burn. "That's the second burn this week."

"A'd ca' that a verra guid week." She looked at Lizzy's pale features. "Oh, noo." The lady said lifting Lizzy chin up with her finger to look at her. "Dinna fash yirsel yersel', tis nae a permanent situation, ye ken. Jamie wull appease his laird th' best he kin 'n' be back in his guid graces in na time." She smiled. "'n' intae yer arms as weel."

Lizzy smiled and laughed a little. "Ah, Mrs. Fitz. You always know how to cheer me."

The matron reached out and laid her hand on the swell of Lizzy's belly. "This yin is pure tough. Ah bet a laddie by howfur it moves in ye."

Lizzy sighed. "I think so too." She said dreamily. "I wish Jamie could feel him."

Mrs. Fitz smiled. "He wull soon. Even colum wid nae keep a faither fae his guidwife 'n' bairn as yer time comes."

"That is months away."

"Enough time fur him tae win back favor, ah reckon."

Lizzy smiled as Mrs. Fitz patted her cheek. "Thank you, Mrs. Fitz." She said softly.

She rose to her feet and walked from the room.

ZzZ

She stood on the battlements looking west toward where Jamie was at his uncle's estates. He had written to her in his rather amazing loopy script. She sighed, hand going to her belly.

Tommas came to up her as she stood looking out.

"Mistress?"

She turned. "Yes?"

"Th' laird haes a missive. He asks ye tae attend him."

She took a breath and then nodded.

She walked to the laird's office and walked in. She waited politely at the door for him to acknowledge her.

He turned and smiled. "Ye shift lik' th' win`, lizzy, 'n' ur juist as solid tae nail doon."

She swallowed. "How can I be of service?"

"Th' king haes made it tae auld reekie. He is sending an escort tae leoch. Thay shuid turn up wi`in a day."

She nodded slowly.

He lifted the missive. "Yer stowed oot name is ferr impressive, even fur a wifie in bonnie Scotland." He nodded to the elegant script.

Elizabeth Katerina Alexandria Hohenzollern Von Cleves von Stauffenberg Fraser currently residing in Castle Leoch, Scotland under the protection of Laird Callum Campbell MacKenzie.

She took a breath. "They misspelled your name."

"Na, actually, that is ma name." He said softly, his dove gray eyes full of a little humor. "Callum is whit th' sassenach spell mah name as." He took a breath. "Either wull dae."

She nodded a little.

He took a breath. "Ah cannae hain mony tae hurl wi' ye."

"Could I bring Ned Gowen and perhaps Tristan?"

He nodded. "Aye."

ZzZ

The next day she made ready.

She kissed her children and told them to be good for Flόraidh and that she would return soon enough to them. She had a matter she had to deal with with uncle Ned.

Ned sat on his horse, thoughtful.

Lizzy mounted Thistle and sighed.

She leaned to Flόraidh. "Send this to Jamie if I have not returned in two weeks time."

Her friend nodded a little slowly.

The group set out.

The three of them were armed, Lizzy perhaps most of all. She carried her rapier, a present that Jamie had sent only a week ago from where he was. If he could not defend his lass, he told her, she should be able to.

The blade was thin and light, perfect use for a woman who would find a broadsword too heavy to use. The dirk she carried was often just slightly too much.

She waited and the escort arrived in short order. The Colonel only bowed his head to her, saying little as though he detested the area and thus her for being part of it.

She took it in stride and allowed him to lead the way.

ZzZ

The group traveled, talking softly to each other about everything and nothing. Lizzy's group was in the middle of the group of ten English.

The pace was slow and light due to Lizzy's condition, something Ned had insisted upon to the Colonel who seemed startled by the demand, but allowed it. She still could hide it well enough under the yards of cloth that made up her riding habit.

They camped by night and traveled by day. Edinburgh was quite a ways from Leoch.

Ned, however, enjoyed regaling stories about the city to her as they traveled.

Lizzy was still not sure why the King of England wanted her there. Still. She would do her best to make her appearances and then head back for the Highlands away from those who would wish to keep her away from her home.

It was nearly sundown when they arrived on the outskirts of the city.

It was there the colonel parted ways with her. His garrison was on the outskirts and he had just been ordered to bring her to the town, not to the king. That made her smile as he led his men away.

She had taken a deep breath, happy to not have them watching her every move now.

Lizzy allowed Ned to take the lead. He took them to an older more rough part of town which had its own odd charm. They rented rooms from the tavern.

The mistress seemed to know Ned and brought ale, food, and two girls for the men, which Lizzy just smiled about. This was hardly a place for a high born lady, but she sat in the corner as her compatriots sat with her, women on their laps, talking and enjoying the ruckus that was an ale house in and old town.

Lizzy retired and then opened her window, looking out over the city. Above was the great walled fortress of the castle where she would be going on the morrow.

For now she needed sleep.

ZzZ

She woke early the next morning and found the two men already awake eating breakfast. She had heard someone with a whore last night. Both seemed to be enjoying themselves and it made her teeth hurt as she tried to block out the sound of the cries of passion.

Lord in heaven was she ever that loud or was that just a trade of strumpets.

Ned looked up and smiled at her. Clearly a man who had enjoyed himself, he patted the seat beside him.

"Howfur did ye kip lassie?"

"I would have better if the neighbors didn't find more creative ways at lovemaking than I have thought to try with my husband."

He actually blushed, Lord love him.

"Ah apologize if that wur me 'n' linnie, bit ah think that wis actually triss 'n' kelly." He said nodding toward where her body guard sat, a strumpet on his knee. She was barely dressed and had the look of a woman who had been pleasured so many times she could not move well.

Lizzy grunted.

Ned patted her arm. "He wull be back soon."

She looked at him. "So sure you are."

"Colum wasn't truly crabbit at him. He wis mair crabbit at his brother 'n' he kens jamie kin staun up tae him if wantit."

Lizzy nodded and swallowed.

She ate her fill and then went upstairs and lifted a court dress she had carefully folded in a saddle bag. She looked at it and sighed. It was likely out of fashion, but she cared little about that.

The lovely burgundy silk looked stunning against her bronzed flesh. She then saw to her hair making a lovely French style. She held a fan from the orient and then set about applying a beauty mark. She lastly put on the thick earrings and tiara of her station.

She stepped down the stairs, carrying her other things and everyone there looked up at her stunned. Ned gulped a little as he stepped to her.

"Ye hae a ower interesting knack fur making me cop horribly under-dressed."

She turned to him. "You are." she said. "Have you ever been to court, Ned?"

"No." He said.

She nodded. "Do not let them know what you do for a living. You are my orderly. How is your Prussian?"

"Terrible..."

She nodded. "Just follow my lead if I have need of you. Write things in Gaelic. The English will not know the difference."

He nodded.

The three hailed a coach to take them to the citadel above the main part of the town. Lizzy paid for the man's time in full before they traveled plus some for his bairns. He was grateful and told her he would go anywhere she needed to go.

She watched the town go by and as they came to the main gate of the castle, a guard came to them.

"Who are you and state your business?"

"Duchess Elizabeth Hohenzollern. I am expected."

"A Duchess in a public coach? Then I am the virgin Mary." The man said looking at her.

Ned shifted. "Ah assure ye, th' lady speaks true, sur."

"Away with you. We cannot have riffraff here while the King is in residence."

She almost laughed and shook her head. "Go speak with your superior."

He looked at her.

"Also what is your name please?"

"Lieutenant William Sommers." The man said arrogantly.

Lizzy looked at Ned who nodded back and wrote the name down on a slip of paper. " _Diese unglaubliche Verschwendung von Zeit. Können wir nicht vorwärts bewegen und schneller_?" Lizzy protested in her native tongue sounding a bit like a spoiled woman used to having her way.

Ned coughed and shook his head a little and smiled. "Patience, my lady."

Lizzy grunted and sat back folding her arms angrily.

The captain of the watch came out and Lizzy moved getting out of the wagon without help. She walked up to him.

"Dis...dis man of yours does not beliewe sat I am vho I say." She said her voice high pitched and angry.

Ned and Triss looked at each other, amazed at the preformance as Lizzy tapped her foot, hands on her hips defiantly.

The captain looked at her dress and her behavior and then looked back at the Lieutenant. "This woman is clearly a lady, Lieutenant, let her pass. I will sort it out."

The Lieutenant nodded, grateful to be rid of the woman.

Lizzy straightened. "Sank you!" She said.

Ned and Tristan climbed down and looked at the man, Ned leaned up. "If we have need, we will send word."

The man nodded.

The pair of Scots joined their mistress, watching as she walked, nose high as she walked toward the castle, arms stiff at her sides, indignantly. Ned caught up to her as the Captain moved ahead.

"Whaur oan earth did ye learn tae be sic a besom?" He asked near her ear.

She smiled a little. "My aunt." She whispered back.

They walked into a small office of sorts, a guard room perhaps and the captain looked at the three of them.

"Now. Who are you, my lady?"

"Duchess Elizabeth Katerina Alexandria Fraser nee Hohenzollern Von Cleves von Stauffenberg" She said.

She said it so eloquently that even Ned was impressed.

The man looked at her startled. "You were to be brought to the castle when you arrived." He said. "Fool men have been with the barbarians too long, it would seem."

Lizzy chuckled a little. "Well they dropped us off at the city gate. Took much of the day to even find an inn let along find our way to the castle." She smiled. "Now, it has been a trying day and I am expected by the King I am sure..."

"Yes. Yes of course." He said. "This way.

He lead the way through the maze of passages and halls until they came to a rather intimate hall where several men were talking.

The chamberlain leaned to the captain who spoke to him. The man nodded and then tapped his staff agaist the flagstones.

"Her Grace the Duchess of Cleves."

The conversation in the room abruptly stopped as Lizzy took a step forward. There were Prussians, French, Spanish, Scottish, and English aristos there. Most looked foppish, but Lizzy spotted the King near the other side of the hall. At his side was a young man, in his mid to late teens. They both were handsome enough, she supposed.

She waited at the door and then dipped into an elegant curtsy, head bowed forward.

There was a movement to her left and someone offered her a hand. She took it and slowly rose to her feet. She looked and saw her own plaid. She swallowed, startled to see a Fraser here. She took a breath and looked at him.

Who was he? The man was elderly, but he was smiling gently at her. She looked at him. She took a breath as she regarded the elder squat bodied man. He had amazingly broad shoulder, nearly those of Jamie. He wore a wig on his head and clearly had false teeth as he smiled at her. He stood ramrod straight, however, something she did not expect of someone of his years.

He stepped forward with her hand on his and bowed to the King who sat on a chair on a small dais. The King rose to his feet as they approached.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said smiling at her. He looked behind her at the two Scots and then she saw blue to her side. She noted it was from two Prussians. One was Wil. The other she did not know, but she kept her eyes on the king.

"The honor is mine, your highness."

He lifted her hand to his lips.

Lizzy looked to her side as the elder Fraser eyed her. A younger man stepped closer as well. He too had the plaid of a Fraser. The faces of the pair were very similar and quite similar to Jamie. Lizzy took a breath seeing the dark hair of the younger who was younger than she by a year or more. He had the look of how Jamie described his father Brian. She did not like feeling she got from either, but suppressed her urge to wrench her hand free.

"Allow me to introduce, his royal highness, George, Duke of Edinburgh." The King said nodding as the Prince stepped forward.

The king was also named George she remembered and she curtsied a little before the Prince who looked her up and down.

"I had no idea Prussians could be so lovely." The younger George said softly.

Lizzy took a breath and smiled.

"My lady we were just finishing the matters of court. Would you be so kind as to wait a moment until it concludes?" The King asked.

She dipped her head. "At your command, your highness."

Wil moved to her side as did the elder Fraser.

The Old Fox leaned close to her. "Whit brings ye tae scootlund, mah lady?" He asked.

She did not look at him as she half listened to the matters of court about them. "I have lived here for a number of years, your Grace."

He arched an eyebrow. "Ye ken wha a'm?"

This time she turned to him. "No." Her eyes flitted to the younger beside his father a second before she looked back.

He nodded in appreciation. "That insae something that ah wid expect fae a prussian princess. A'm Laird Simon Fraser o' Lovat, lass. Hae ye heard o' me noo?"

She smiled a little. "Well you hear things here and around." In truth she had heard little of this man other than he was the clan leader of her husband's clan and thus a man she was beholden to.

"Whaur did ye bide then?"

"The Highlands, lately a guest of the MacKenzie."

"Ah. 'n' howfur is th' auld cripple daein'?"

"Well enough." She said.

"It's odd that a princess wid fin' herself 'ere. That is rougher company than ah wid think ye wid appreciate."

She smiled a little. "On the contrary, Highlanders are most stimulating."

He chuckled a little. "Th' mackenzie ur nae th' sort o' highlanders ye shuid be aroond if ye wish tae keep yer propriety, my lady."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh indeed?"

"Colum mackenzie is a raucle jimmy. Mibbie ye wid be mair at hame at Dounie Castle.

" _Caisteal Duuaidh_ is not my cup of tea, my lord." She said softly.

He blinked amazed at her Gaelic.

"However, _Broch Tuarach_ is more how I like to be in the Highlands." she lifted her head. "If you excuse me, I must..."

She took a breath and looked about. She had not eaten and she felt faint. She needed to leave, but could not without permission. She swallowed and straightened even as the Crown Prince came toward her. She managed a smile.

"Madam? Are you unwell?" He asked.

"I think...I have traveled for many days and I..."

He took a step closer as her legs buckled. He caught her to him as she swooned, collapsing against his chest. He took a breath, hand going to her face. She still was breathing. He lifted her up in his arms, head lolled back.

Women gasped seeing the girl so, but the Prince looked at the two Scots.

"Come! She needs a physician." He walked, going to a door in the wall and leading the way. Ned and Triss followed him, even as Wil moved and walked behind them shutting doors.

For his own part the Old Fox looked after her. _Broch Tuarach?_ His son Brian had received the property from the MacKenzie to make a home for his bride. The Fox had tried to make him spurn the MacKenzie whore saying the child she carried was not his. Brian knew this was not the case and remained with his choice in bride, despite Simon's displeasure.

However, how on earth would this Prussian Princess know of it...

Unless...

He took a breath and moved. He needed to investigate before he denounced her for being false. Though the girl had not actually said anything much.

Still, she as in league with Colum and Dougal so she could be up to no good in an English court.

The Duke of Edinburgh laid the girl down on a bed of a guest room and looked at the startled maids. "Fetch water, a doctor, and open a window!"

He touched her brow. "She is warm."

Ned looked at the young man. "She is ainlie puggelt guid prince. She wull recover weel enough wance she is rested."

George looked at him. "Pray you are correct." He took a breath and rose to his feet as the doctor, who had apparently already received word came in. George moved and kissed the girl's hand before he moved to the doctor. "Please care for her. She is to be my bride. I will not have her unwell."

Ned, Triss, and Wil all looked at each other as the prince moved out.

They walked to the door and it was shut before them.

Ned looked at Wil. "Whit? did ye hae a pairt in this?"

"No. I vas summoned." He took a breath. "We vere all asked her by the Lord of Lovat."

Ned shifted. "Whit does that fox waant?"

"Apparently he has made a deal to ved young Lizzy to the crown prince to unite Prussia and England." He shrugged. "My uncle I think may sink her a vidov?" He arched an eyebrow. "Lovat knov the king vell. My uncle agree also on the condition she vould be able to visit Cleves."

Ned shifted again. "She is merrit, wi' bairns, 'n' she carried a bairn even noo!" He hissed.

Wil nodded. "I will see to this. Perhaps I can stop it before it gets too far."

Ned nodded. "Ah kin assist ye if a'm wantit, bit knowing lovat he haes made a plan that he wull reek o' roses in either wey."

Wil snorted. "I hate people vho are so false."

Triss hissed. "As dae ah."


	12. Power Plays

Chapter 12 – Power Plays

Elizabeth sighed as she allowed the maids dress her in a yellow dress that was very much the current English fashion. She stood as they saw to the details of her hair and other such objects like earrings and necklaces, bracelets, and whatever, she looked in the mirror.

Even at nearly six months, it was hard to see the child she carried under the yards of fabric.

Ned came into the room and smiled seeing her there with the wide hoop skirt that made it very hard to see any evidence of the child she bore.

"Ye keek bonny." He said.

She took a breath. "I do not wish to be here." She said.

He nodded slowly. "Ye wur born intae this gam." He said.

She took a breath as she turned to the mirror. "When you play the game you win or you die." She said.

He nodded.

A maid gasped as she pulled off the thick Gaelic designed earring on her left ear revealing the mangled mess of flesh there. Even Ned blinked in surprise.

She looked back at him. "What?" She asked.

"Ah hud ne'er seen how come ye wear sic earrings." He said.

She nodded as the woman carefully put the thick earring back into place as another brushed her hair into a rather severe court style. Ned watched as Lizzy straightened and turned to him.

"Yer sae muckle a princess." He said softly.

She nodded. "Yards of fabric and I still feel naked." She reached out her hand to him. "Come with me."

"Amurnay sure..."

She smiled and patted his hand. "You are my orderly, Sir Gowan. Come along."

He nodded and moved to follow her as she turned and walked to the door. She walked out and moved with an odd grace he had never seen in her before. She made it to the gardens outside the castle and smiled as she found the young crown prince in at the labyrinth.

Prince George smiled as he saw her. She then dipped into a full curtsy and Ned bowed behind her.

"You bring a servant to chaperon you?" He asked.

"Indeed." She smiled at the Prince. "I would not want either of our reputations ruined on the account no witnesses were about. Pay him no mind." She smiled at Ned. "He will just be working on missives for my uncle and such. _Aufenthalt in der Nähe. Ich rufe wenn ich brauche dich_." She said in Prussian.

Ned took a breath and nodded, taking a seat on a bench and setting the small scribe table on his knees.

She looked at the crown prince. "You are rather handsome so, your highness."

He smiled at her. "It is a wonder that your English is so well. There is hardly any accent. You sound almost more Scottish, but no wonder. The Lord Lovat said you have lived among them for some years." He cocked his head. "An odd place for a King to exile a Duchess."

She smiled. "Kept me out of the way and away from his wife." She said.

He chuckled. "Old sod took a fancy to you then?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. I just was not my aunt's cup of tea is all."

He nodded. He took her hand as they sat down on a bench. He was becoming bolder and liked this fair woman who was older than himself.

"I have no idea where to begin."

"Begin? Begin what?" She asked.

He looked at her. "They sent me here to woo you." He said honestly. "I find you so pretty, but I am not sure how to even talk to you."

She smiled at him. "You are talking to me." She lifted a hand to his cheek gently. "Why on earth would they want you to woo me?"

"The Lord Lovat said that we managed to marry you, we would have close ties to Prussia and be able to have much of the continent under our influence."

"Except you are missing France."

"They are allied with Scotland and have for decades with the Auld Alliance." He sighed. "They wanted me to marry the French princess, but I didn't like her. She is too stuffy." He made a face. "I really do not want to marry at all." He looked at her for a moment. "No offense to you, my lady."

She lifted her hand. "None taken."

He looked at her. "Can you sing me a song?" He asked.

She smiled a little. "I suppose if you wished it, your highness."

He nodded. "Please."

She took a breath and closed her eyes. She began to sing softly, then gaining more volume. " _Sing me a song of a lass that is gone_ _  
_ _Say, could that lass be I?_ _  
_ _Merry of soul she sailed on a dais_ _  
_ _Over the sea to Skye_

 _Billow and breeze, islands and seas_ _  
_ _Mountains of rain and sun_ _  
_ _All that was good, all that was fair_ _  
_ _All that was me is gone_

 _Sing me a song of a lass that is gone_ _  
_ _Say, could that lass be I?_ _  
_ _Merry of soul she sailed on a dais_ _  
_ _Over the sea to Skye_." She sang as she moved about the fountain area.

He listened intently and then as she ended the song she moved and bowed to him, smiling as she stood near. "That was so beautiful!" He clapped and moved to her.

ZzZ

From a window of the castle Lord Lovat and the King watched.

"She seems to have a way about her."

"Whit dae ye mean, yer highness?" Simon asked.

"She has charmed George utterly. Look at him. He is smitten."

Lovat took a breath. "Aboot that, yer highness. A'm needin' tae speak tae ye."

The King turned. "What?"

Lovat lifted a hand. "Ah hud na idea she wis wi' th' mackenzie. They're a brutal band wha wull uise ony way necessary tae hae thair wey. Even th' forcing o' a wifie." He looked back. "It's sadly common enough practice tae tak' foremaist 'n' mairie efter..."

ZzZ

Below Lizzy smiled as the Prince looked at her. "Can I tell you something Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "My friends call me Lizzy."

"Lizzy." He grinned. "I like that." He pulled her to the bench again and they sat down. He lifted a miniature. "I met this girl." He showed the picture.

Lizzy smiled. "She is lovely."

"She is from Hanover." He said softly. "A rival to you."

She shrugged. "What does that matter in the face of love." She leaned closer. "What's her name?"

"Charlotte." He said.

She smiled. "Lovely." She then leaned closer. "Your highness. I have something to tell you, as long as we are being honest with each other."

He nodded at her. "Of course. What is it?"

"You should marry Charlotte and not me."

"Why?" He asked.

She took his hand. "I am already married, your highness. I am married to a Highlander."

"But you are a royal. How could you marry a common...?"

"He isn't common. He is a high born. Well as high born as Scots get." She giggled a little. "He is the laird of an estate."

"But Lord Lovat said you were unwed?" He asked.

"I do not think he knows to whom I am wed. I am married to a Fraser, a member of his own clan."

"And he does not know this then?"

She smiled. "James, my husband's father was laird. He was a Fraser as his father before him. His wife, Ellen was a MacKenzie." She smiled. "Clan politics are hard to follow. Should I continue."

He shook his head. "I see. How long have you been married then?"

"Six years." she took a breath and lifted her right arm. "The scar is from my blood vow."

He looked at it and smiled. "So this is your way of releasing me?"

She nodded. "And me as well, I hope." She took his hand and laid it just under her stomacher. "I carry a child, your highness." She looked at him. "It will come in a very short time."

He looked at her in wonder. "You could have lied, forsaken the Scots, married me..." He looked down. "I would not have been pleased at being a cuckold at first, but I would have married and proclaimed the baby mine." He shook his head. "Why did you not?"

"I love my husband." She said simply. She looked at him. "He may be only a Scot, but he is a good man, a warrior. He cares for me and our children."

"Children? You have others?"

"Aye. Two girls." She smiled. "I hope this one is a boy."

He stared at her. He then smiled and laughed. "I thank you for your honesty my lady." He swallowed. "Do you really think Charlotte will have me?"

She lifted a hand. "I think any woman would." She smiled, eyes dancing. "I would if I was not pledged to another."

He nodded and then sat forward and kissed her, startling them both. Lizzy relaxed and allowed the soft tentative kiss of a young lad who clearly had never done so before. It was sloppy, but well-meant and she accepted it with good grace.

"Get your hands off my son, you traitorous whore!" Came a thundering voice.

Lizzy gasped and Prince George pulled back in sudden alarm. He then turned to his father, standing. Lizzy curtsied awkwardly even as the Prince moved before her.

"What is the meaning of this father?"

"This woman is playing us false, my son. She is a whore. She has spread her legs to God knows how many MacKenzie men and is carrying a bastard!"

Lizzy stood up sharply at that unbidden. "I am not a whore and my child is not a bastard."

"So you admit it, you slut!"

She took a breath. "Admit what, exactly?"

Ned had come up to her elbow.

The Prince looked at his father and the Lord Lovat. "On the contrary father. It is not the lady who has played us false. She told me the truth of her state." He said watching them. "She was very truthful."

"Th' bairn kin nae be a bastard. Ah heard rumor she wis wed tae yin o' th' men she...serviced..." The Lord of Lovat remarked.

She bristled. "I am not a whore. I am married to a Fraser sir?" She asked him.

"Pardon?" He stepped closer. "Who?"

She slapped her belly. "James Fraser." She growled standing her ground.

Simon Fraser looked at her startled. She could see his mind working fast suddenly. He had not expected her to be one of his own rather large brood.

She stepped closer. "I am not a whore. I have been six years married and the child I carry is my husband's. He may be half Fraser and half MacKenzie, but he is more of man than you will ever be." She snapped.

The King looked at the girl in surprise as did Ned.

Simon paled a little as he looked at her. "James Fraser… Ah dae nae ken ony James ither than..." He looked at her. "Mibbie he is th' son o' yin o' mah tacksmen or…"

"Or…?"

"A bastard…" He took a breath. "Ah hav' several." He said.

"It is nice that Scotland and Wales allow children born on the wrong side of the blanket to be recognized." She lifted her chin. "However, all my children are legitimate."

"All?" The King looked at her.

"All. I carry a child, your highness, but I have born two girls." She looked at Simon. "Your Grace if you are going to start slander, perhaps you should do more research on your victim." She said.

The Prince moved her behind him protectively. "She told me all father. She hid nothing from me."

The King then rounded on the Lord of Lovat. "You said a marriage between the exiled girl would bring Prussia into my fold."

Simon took a breath and lifted a paper. "Ah pure didnae wantae threaten th' lassie." He lifted it. "Bit she haes leed wi' th' mackenzie 'n' is kent tae be wi' dougal mackenzie, a jacobite traitor." He looked at Lizzy. "Dae ye deny that yin, yer grace?"

She took a breath. "Dougal is my uncle through marriage as the laird of the MacKenzie is." She said.

"see she wilnae even deny th' connection. Th' highlanders hae clearly turned her mynd tae muckle while she haes leed wi' thaim. Marrying her aff as her belly swelled, giein' her a name, 'n' protecting her." He stepped toward her a little. "Yer uncle thought ye cuid dae sae muckle better."

The King looked at Lizzy. "It is treason my dear to support the Jacobite cause. Surely they told you this."

She looked at the laird of Lovat. "Perhaps you should look closer to home before you accuse a woman of doing things only men have true knowledge about. I am a woman. A Duchess yes, with my lands in Cleves, but I am also a Scot. What do I care of the Bonny Prince?" She stepped closer. "If I really wanted to raze the English from Scotland I would bring my uncle's armies." She said.

The King looked at her startled. "You are a woman. You cannot have such power."

She cocked her head and looked at him evenly.

He took a breath and then rounded on the Duke once more. "You brought her here and us here to see the girl and now I learn that she is wed, carrying a child, and could be a Jacobite sympathized." He stepped toward the Duke who stepped back a little, flinching. "This was your idea!"

The Prince looked at his father and then took Lizzy's hand and pulled her away.

The King did not notice as he growled again at the Duke.

Lizzy gasped as she was pulled along toward the stables. Ned was behind. Triss was there, with some young maiden on his lap, his hand inching up her skirts as the Prince burst in causing both to start.

The Prince growled and the grooms swung into action. "Saddle their mounts!"

"Vhat is going on?" Came a new voice.

Wil had been riding and he looked into the stable seeing his well dressed cousin flushed, the Prince looking angry, a man who was apologizing to a barely dressed girl, and the elderly lawyer.

"Vhat has happened?"

"You must flee to Prussia." The Prince said.

"Vhat?"

"The Lord Lovat will charm my father with more of his lies." He nodded as Thistle was saddled. He helped Lizzy up. There was no time to change. Her full dress was kilted up to her thighs riding so. She shifted her mount and then looked down at the Prince as Wil nodded then hearing the danger.

Soon the King would be after Wil, Lizzy, and those with her.

Lizzy leaned down and touched the Prince's cheek. "Marry Charlotte. Make her happy."

He nodded looking at her. "I will. I promise." He touched her face. "I will name a girl after you."

She laughed. "Why?"

"Because I hope all my daughters are as strong as you." He leaned up and kissed her again. He pulled back and pulled the horse out of the stable.

He looked about. "Go!" He said slapping Thistle's rear.

The four horses were off. Lizzy looked back at the Prince as guards came running toward the stable. He drew his sword and lifted his hands. The guards froze seeing the crown prince there, unharmed.

ZzZ

They rode hard for miles upon miles.

Finally they stopped at an inn. Lizzy and Wil's coin bought the innkeeper's silence and another dress for Lizzy. The beautiful dress was muddy and had the stains of rough travel on it. Lizzy went to her room and changed and then looked at it.

There was a knock. She looked as Wil came into the room.

" _Müssen wir segeln von Inverness, sobald wir können. Können Sie reisen_?" He said.

She nodded. " _Ja_." She looked down at her belly. She looked up at him. _"Ich bin rastlos wie mein Mann jetzt. Oh Gott, Wil. Was habe ich zu tun? Ich muss fliehen, aber ich muss mein Mann an meiner Seite. Sie kennen unseren_ "

"O _nkel werden wir ihn nicht am Hof, zumindest noch nicht. Sie benötigen zu mildern, dass Schlag. Auch sie möglicherweise unbeabsichtigt begann einen Krieg_."

" _Auch viele Kriege wurden, stritten über die Frauen_." She said ruefully.

" _Wahr_ " He nodded. It was true.

He moved to her and lifted her chin with his finger. "Jamie is a good man, but you must sawe yourselb first, eh?"

"What does it matter?" She asked him exasperated. "Now we both have prices on our heads."

He looked at her and sighed. "You should rest. I vill bring food soon."

She nodded.

ZzZ

They rode hard reaching Inverness.

Lizzy refused to go on the boat with Wil and she watched him sail off in the rain. She stood, wrapped in a plaid shawl as she watched her freedom sail away.

Ned came to her. "That wis brave lassie."

She shook her head. "Perhaps stupid." She turned and then gasped, a pain causing her to bend over.

He came to her. "Lizzy?"

She took a breath and shook her head. She moved quickly toward the inn they were staying at and moved into her room, Ned behind. He froze as she moved to the middle of the room and lifted her skirts and pressed a hand under them.

She pulled back, revealing flecks of blood.

Ned gasped. "Lizzy, Lie doon!" He cried pressing her to the bed.

She nodded staring in horror at her hand.

He moved to the door and called out for Tristan.

The large burly Scot appeared. "Aye?"

"Fetch a doctor." Ned said lowly.

"Whit?"

Ned took him by his collar. "Th' lassie kin be losing her bairn. We cuid lose her tae. Gang!"

Tristan galvanized into action and moved to do as bidden.

Ned returned to the girl and pressed a cool cloth to her brow as she laid there looking at the rain on the window above her, praying to God to allow her to keep this child. There was no more pain, but she forced herself to relax.

The hard ride had likely done bad things to her. She swallowed and tried to stop thinging about it.

ZzZ

The doctor came and examined her.

After he gave her a mild sedative to help her rest before he turned to Ned. "Her legs ur hee haw, bit bruises. Whit th' hell wur ye daein'?"

"Running awa'." Ned said. "Someone wanted tae murdurr her."

The doctor nodded. "She is weel enough, bit wull need rest."

"Th' bairn?"

"She haes nae miscarried 'n' she insae huvin contractions." He looked at Ned. "Keep her in kip fur at least a day 'n' see her weel fed."

Ned nodded and paid him. "Thank ye."

The doctor nodded and left.

Ned then moved to a high backed chair in the room and sat to watch over her. If she died Colum and Jamie would never forgive him.

ZzZ

It took four days before Ned would let her move from her room. They hired a cart for her to ride in and had it fitted with blankets to make the ride softer for her. Ned was in back with her, their mounts tied to the wagon as Triss drive the wagon at a steady pace.

They arrived at Leoch, just after sunset. Lizzy had been sleeping when strong hand lifted her upwards and carried her into the castle.

She did not even protest as Triss laid her on her bed and then stepped back as Mrs. Fitz saw to her.

Ned went to Colum to explain what had happened since the laird had come at their arrival, unsure what was going on.

For now, the girl would sleep and come morning he would speak to her.


	13. Accusations

Chapter 13 – Accusations

Two more months passed.

Lizzy sighed as she sat in her room, gently caressing the great swell of her belly. She had gone from being able to hide it to now showing it and the baby seemed to be sitting so far forward and down that Colum had teased her about carrying twins.

She sat in a chair in his office as he handed her a tea cup. She smiled a thank you as he sat down beside her in the other chair.

She smiled at him a little as she sat back rubbing the swell before her.

He watched. "Ah hae sent a missive tae hae jamie return tae ye."

Her face brightened. "Thank you."

He waved it off. "Ah wull nae keep a jimmy fae his guidwife near her time. Even if he hud sae offended me, ah owe ye that at least."

"Not long to wait now." She said.

He nodded. He looked at her and then rose to his feet. "A missive cam fae london this mornin'."

"Oh?"

"Aye."

She looked over at him as he lifted it. It was official with a royal seal.

"Ah ne'er thought ah wid ever see th' day whin a wifie hud a langer list o' crimes than a jimmy." He said.

She blinked. "What?"

He lifted it. "Sedition, treason, criminal fornication..." She scoffed at that.

"I didn't do anything of the sort. Ask Ned."

"Ah hae." He looked. "Shall ah gang oan?"

"What? There is more?"

"Aye." He looked. "Fugitive suspected oan fleeing back tae prussia. Reward in th' amount o' 100 poonds sterling tae hae brought tae trial afore th' king o sassenach land." He smirked then. "Th' picture doesn't even keek lik' ye." He shook his head.

"That is quite a sum of money."

"Och, aye, bit th' quarter million ye gave me as a gift mak' that keek as though thay offer chaynge fae thair sporran."

She smiled a little. "You are not going to turn me in then?"

"No." He said. "How come shuid ah?" He looked at her. "Whit th' hell did ye dae?"

"I didn't do anything. I was summoned remember." She took a breath. "Simon Fraser was there. He wanted to marry me off to make him look good to the King. As it was he was also able to weasel out of that error by claiming I had lied. Which I did not. I was open and honest to the Prince."

"Th' auld fox aye finds a wey tae win. It's weel enough at his age he haes yin foot in th' kist."

She hissed. "I could help and put the other there. He didn't even know I was married to his own grandson."

He crossed himself. "Fur pity lassie. Ye cannae wish death oan someone, na maiter howfur muckle thay deserve it."

She took a breath. "I'm sorry. I just...I had feeling I was played."

He nodded. "Ah dae as weel." He said. He lifted the paper and rolled it up and then tossed it into the fire. "This is scootlund. As laird wi' ye under mah protection, ah decide if ye gang tae trial or nae."

She looked up at him startled as the paper burned quickly. "You just burned a royal decree."

He chuckled. "Felt ower guid actually." He sat down heavily. "Yer ainlie crime wis that ye obeyed yer laird in attending tae th' king." He shook his head. "Fur that, ah wull let na jimmy think tae hing ye."

She took a nervous breath. "They cannot hang me. I am a royal. They have to behead me." she said softly. "Assuming there isn't something interceded from my uncle on my behalf."

"Ye hae na pairt in th' jacobite cause 'n' yer innocent the lenth o' ah ken."

"They could come for me, uncle."

He shook his head. "No. Thay hae muckle mair pressing matters."

"Oh?"

"Aye. Yin wifie is th' least o' thair problems. Th' french ur near tae declaring war again 'n' th' jacobites ur stirring trauchle." He smiled. "Thay wull soon forgoat."

She nodded and sighed. "I could go to Prussia."

"Whit gang wid that dae ye? yer claise tae yer confinement 'n' travel insae weel advised." He eyed her. "Ye cuid hae lost th' bairn comin' back 'ere oan th' run as ye did, lassie." He took a breath. "Ah wull nae chance yer lee."

"Jamie will thank you."

"Mah nephew is anither maiter entirely." He said.

She finished her tea and rubbed her belly.

He watched her. "Does th' bairn trauchle ye?"

"No." She said thoughtfully. "Just moving a lot."

He nodded as she moved, rising to her feet, arching far back against the swell to lever herself up. She walked from the room, her belly leading her.

She sighed and would wait for Jamie to return home.

ZzZ

Lizzy waddled into her surgery and found a man that was quite unexpected there. It was Father Bain.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He looked at her, his face pale and his eyes holding pain. "A dug bit me." He said.

She came to him. "Where?"

He lifted his robes revealing the festered wound on his leg.

"How long have you had this?" She asked looking at it.

"A week." He said.

She looked at him. "I must clean and dress it properly." She said.

He looked at her. "'twas yer hounds o' hell ye sent tae huv a go tae murdurr me."

She looked up. "What?"

"Dae ye deny that, foreign whore? de'il is yer jimmy."

She looked at him startled and then sat back. "I am a healer. I can heal you, but it will take time."

He moved. "it wis a foolish moment fur me tae come. Ah hud hoped that ah wid find yer assistant 'ere."

"My assistant?"

"Wee Laoghaire MacKenzie."

"She is not my assistant." Lizzy said. "Now come. You could die." She said. "Let me tend you." She said softly.

He leaped up and moved away. "No! Back Satan's whore!"

She stood hands out.

He crossed himself and left, limping, leaving Lizzy dumbfounded as she sat there, watching after him.

He did not return.

ZzZ

Lizzy moved about.

Walking would exhaust her if she did too much. She missed her husband. His large hands could rub the kinks from her back and from her feet.

She was standing looking out over the courtyard from the battlement when a group of men came riding in. They were for the most part very rough looking.

Lizzy arched an eyebrow as they dismounted.

Tristan was near her and he walked to her side. "Best be getting ben lass."

"Why?"

"Speak tae th' laird. We dae nae need thaim finding ye 'ere."

"Who are they?"

"Th' Watch." He said.

Lizzy looked down and swallowed. If people let on who she was or her husband, there could be problems for the laird. She took a breath and walked to Colum's office.

He knocked and he opened the door, pulling her inside.

"Uncle the Watch is here and..."

"Ah ken." He said. He looked at her. "Thay cannae ken yer prussian."

She took a breath. "Everyone assumes I am French. I can be a Frenchwoman."

"Aye, Bit yer aye a heich born."

She shook her head. She drew her dirk and cut away from of the cloth on her rather conservative dress. It offered more of her cleavage and she lowered the sleeves on her arms. She then lifted part of the petticoat to her belt. She looked now like a tavern wench. She used her blade to cut a little on her finger and then used the blooming blood to redden her lips.

Colum stared at her.

"I was once a camp follower in France. My husband just met me there." She said in a surprisingly good French accent.

Colum nodded. "That micht juist wirk." He eyed her. "Bit ye keek lik' a whore."

She shrugged. "What does it matter if they see me and then move on? I am Mrs. MacTavish." She said bowing with a flourish as though it was unpracticed and from someone who had heard of court. She then smiled. " _Ne regardez pas tellement inquiète de son oncle. Avec peu d'assez pour eux ici, qu'ils passent à autre chose_." She said smiling.

He nodded slowly. This just might work. Her accent to her French was more from the country, which is where her husband would have found her. She would be more earthy and more high born. Clearly, Lizzy knew well the game she was now in as she shifted her leg, revealing the sheath of the thin blade her cousin had sent her, strapped to her thigh, hilt downward toward her knee. Her _sgian dubh_ was in her opposite boot, dirk at her side.

There was a knock and Colum lifted his hand.

Lizzy moved over to him, leaning over a bit to look at a paper. He swallowed as her large breasts were well within his line of sight as he cleared his throat. "Enter."

A thin man with his silver-blond hair pulled back behind him came into the room. His plaid was wrapped about himself as he wore breeches. He had the dust from the road on him. He was also armed to the teeth. His blue eyes, lighter than Jamie. His skin was tanned like leather from the sun, but his face was warm as he looked at Colum.

"Ah, MacKenzie. Greetings."

"MacQuarrie. It's aye a buzz." Colum said, a little bit more harshly than he meant.

Lizzy straightened and looking at him, leaning back against the weight of her child.

"'n' whit's this then? a ower bonnie rose among th' hielan thorns, even wi' her belly under her chin."

Lizzy smiled and stepped forward hand out to him. "Bonjour." she said, her French.

"A french wifie?" He asked.

She smiled a little. "My husband is a Scot." she said.

"Indeed." He looked at her. "Ye sound lik' ye cam fae liège." He said looking at her.

She smiled a little. "Nancy actually." She said.

He nodded.

"Whit brings ye 'ere?" Colum asked.

"A nicht o` yer braw hospitality afore we shift oan." MacQuarrie said.

Colum did not flinch. "O' coorse." He nodded to Lizzy as she shifted uneasily. "Mah dear, wid ye excuse us fur a moment?"

She nodded and walked from the room closing the door behind her.

"Bonny lass. That yer bairn she carries?"

"No, Her husband's. He is currently seeing tae mah brother." He said.

"Ah." MacQurrie said.

Colum sat forward. "A'm waantin' ye gaen by midday th'morra. Dae ye ken me, Taran?"

"Perfectly, mah laird." MacQuarrie said.

ZzZ

MacQuarrie made his way to the kitchens. Lizzy was there peeling potatoes, her skirts hiked up as she worked due to the warmth and her condition. He smiled coming to her. "Ye ken it's a wonder that a frenchwoman wid lik' th' hielands. Ah wid think it wid be tae foosty 'n' cauld."

She looked up and smiled. "I get on well enough, Mr..."

"MacQuarrie. Taran MacQuarrie."

"I have heard of you."

"Hae ye noo?" He asked sitting on a stool beside her.

"The Watch are an interesting bunch of thieves and cutthroats."

"Mair interesting comin' fae a wifie that a fighter picked up in a brothel." He said looking at her.

She smirked and chuckled. "Why the fuck do you even care?" She asked. Let him assume that she was a woman who was of less character. She was wed now and changed and...

He cocked his head. "Whit dae thay ca' ye then mah lady?"

"Elizabeth when they are sober, a jilt when their sauced, but never lady." She smiled at him.

He chuckled and bowed his head. "Yer guidman is a jammy jimmy."

She rolled her eyes. "Lucky to have me at least." she smiled.

He reached out and touched her belly as she winced as the baby kicked. "Strong." He said.

She nodded and lifted herself to her feet. She moved to lift the basket.

He shook his head and lifted it for her. "Whaur tae, Mistress?"

She chuckled at led the way to the large cooking vat.

ZzZ

Three days later and the Watch moved on after a day as MacQuarrie had promised.

Lizzy felt more at ease. Charming the leader had taken far more effort than it was worth. He was an interesting man. He seemed to prefer her company to others.

He had taken her to the town to a tavern for a meal and to talk while his men found whores. She was returned within a couple hours. Several people had witnessed them talking but little more. He had sat across from her and did little more than speak even as his men went upstairs with the various strumpets.

She had returned and Colum had summoned her. When asked about her dealings with the Watch commander, Lizzy simply spat into the fire and pulled her bodice up to a more modest place.

Colum had nodded. Lizzy was good at the game and she would live to see another day.

Lizzy had remained in Colum's office, looking down at the men from the window as they left. Colum had stood beside her.

"Ah dae nae lik' that jimmy. He is hee haw, bit trauchle."

Lizzy took a breath. "But he does not know me. More the better."

"Aye." He had said before returning to the papers on his desk as she watched MacQuarrie and his companions leave.

ZzZ

Lizzy received a small note from Tommas late one evening.

She looked at it curiously.

 _Lizzy,_

 _Come quick!_

 _Geillis_

Lizzy looked at the note, curious. Jamie had warned her to stay away from the widow.

Still she needed to see her friend to make sure all was well. She rode in a cart to the town where Geillis lived. It was not far and she made it after sundown.

Lizzy hopped out if the cart and knocked on the door.

Her servant opened the door and Lizzy walked in with a nod.

Lizzy waddled up the stairs and looked at Geillis there by the fireplace. "Geillis, I came as quickly as I could."

"Elizabeth."

"You letter." Lizzy said.

"Whit letter?"

Lizzy lifted it to her. "The one you sent."

Geillis took it and looked it over. "'twas nae me wha sent it. Suspects someone's playing a prank oan ye lizzy. Ah wis juist aboot tae gang doonby tae tea." She said walking by her friend. "Jeanie,Ye kin set th' buird fur twa."

The maid dipped her head and went to do as she was bidden.

"Geillis this is no prank." Lizzy said going toward her. "I've no time for dinner and neither do you. You must leave here now."

"Lea? 'n' gang whaur?"

"Wherever you choose. I don't care."

"Weel that's a comfort." She took a breath and lifted a bottle to her lips after lifting it in a mock salute to Lizzy. "In that case, ah will remain 'ere ." She said turning to look at something

Lizzy's face twisted. "Geillis drop the pretense. I know you poisoned your husband and I'm not the only one."

Geillis turned to look at her. "Whit a thing tae say Elizabeth." She took a breath. "Tis positively pure nasty."

"Not as cruel as Colum will be." Lizzy said. "If you care for your baby, then you will pack some belongings and you will flee here."

Geillis looked at her unmoved.

"We can argue the "why" of it later."

"Yer concern touches mah hert, bit tis misplaced." Geillis said lifting a bottle.

Lizzy looked about and then lifted a small green bottle. She looked and unstoppered it and then sniffed it and then pulled it from her face. "Is it?" She asked.

There was a sudden pounding at the door. "Open up!"

"Who's there?" Jeanie called.

"Open th' door noo! tis th' warden!"

"Mistress?! thare ur wardens 'ere tae see ye."

"Open th' door noo!" Can the bellow of a large man.

"Do not let her answer that door." Lizzy said. "You can escape through the kitchen. I'll see to the packing." Lizzy said urgently. "I'll meet you in the glade later tonight."

"Bolt mah ain hoose, lik' a thief in th' nicht?" Geillis frowned. "A wullnae hae it."

"OPEN TH' DOOR NOO! This is official business! we demand tae see mistress duncan richt awa'. Open up!"

"Mistress?!" Jeanie called urgently.

Geillis took the small bottle and walked toward the fireplace. "Dougal wull ne'er allow anythin' tae happen tae me." She poured the contents out. "To us." She caressed the swell and then bellowed. "Jeanie! Let thaim in!"

"Geillis Duncan!" Came a bellow from outside.

Jeanie opened the door and the men stormed in. "Tak' us tae yer mistress!"

Geillis looked at Lizzy as they stood the room apart. "He made me a promise." She told Lizzy. "THe jimmy loues me tae death."

Jeanie appeared with several men right on her heels. The leader turned and saw Geillis. "Geillis Duncan, Ye'r under arrest fur witchcraft."

Geillis gasped and looked wide eyed at the men as she slammed the bottle into the fire. The man moved toward her. He stepped behind her, putting manacles on her wrists.

"Under whose orders!" Lizzy asked moving forward.

A second man grabbed Lizzy to him. "well, lookie 'ere. Th' ither sorceress. Tis th' thieves nook fur th' baith o' ye."

"What on earth have I done?" Lizzy asked as the man bound her arms.

"Ye wull hear a' aboot it at th' trial."

Lizzy panted.

"Let's gang!"

"Get your hands off me!" Lizzy cried. "Do you know who I am?"

The men said nothing else until they were outside.

"Stop! Get off me!" Lizzy hissed.

The man held her firmly as she walked at a fast pace which was difficult given her state.

"Ye'll nae be casting spells oan us th' nicht." The man said to her. "Aye, Yer a feisty wee witch, ah will gie ye that."

She was dragged out and they both were put into a cart with bars. Lizzy shifted and looked out the window. From around a corner stepped Laoghaire who smiled at her and waved a little.

Lizzy suddenly felt ill.

ZzZ

The cart ride was short and then she was lifted out and then shoved into a hole that was full of rocks. Lizzy dropped and landed rather badly, twisting her ankle and scrapping her hands as she landed. Geillis faired little better as she landed harder and lower.

They both groaned and looked up as the gate above was shut and locked.

"Where the hell are we?" Lizzy asked.

"Ye heard th' warden. Tis a thieves nook." Geillis hissed.

"Is there anyone else in here?" Lizzy cried.

"Earwigs, Hornie-gollachs. Rats th' size o' lyam-hounds."

They pulled each other up.

"Ye ainlie hae yersel' tae blame fur this." Geillis said.

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

Geillis looked at her evenly.

"I'm the one that wanted to warn you to pack your belongings and flee."

"Juist as th' wardens arrived at mah door. Mibbie 'twas ye wha sent thaim tae me?"

"Nonsense. Why would I be here with you?" Lizzy growled. "It was Laoghaire." Lizzy said. "She must have written the letter for me to go to your house. She was there watching us when the wardens too us out."

"Ah kept yer secrets Elizabeth. Ye shuid hae kept mines."

"Jeanie told me where to find you in the woods." Lizzy said. "If you didn't want to add fuel to the rumors then you shouldn't have made it common knowledge that you were dancing under a full moon naked and burning effigies."

The other woman smiled. "Sae ye think a'm a witch."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You may not have killed Dougal's wife, but you definitely killed Arthur. And it wasn't witchcraft. It was old-fashioned poison. Just like a woman should." Lizzy stepped closer. "Am I wrong?"

Lizzy shook her head and moved away.

Geillis looked up at the grate and then looked back and smiled. "Ah stairted wi' white arsenic a few months ago. Thought it wid murdurr arthur aff afore th' bairn began tae shaw."

"And you would be free to marry Dougal." Lizzy said.

Geillis giggled a little.

"Tis a laddie again." Geillis said. "He's kicking." She said reaching for Lizzy's hand.

Lizzy jerked her hand away.

The warden appeared at the grate. "Fairn fur th' witches!" He said and dropped it in. It fell into the muddy earth.

Lizzy moved and crawled up. "Wait! I need to talk to you." She said. "There's been a mistake!" She said, voice begging for pity.

"Is that richt?" He asked dropping down.

"I'm Elizabeth Fraser, from Castle Leoch. I'm married to James Fraser, nephew of the laird."

"'n' a'm king arthur!" The man taunted.

Lizzy gasped as he left.

Geillis looked up at her. "Surely king arthur wis mair bonnie than that slimy paddock." She shifted. "We dinnae be 'ere lang." She said. "Dougal wull come fur us."

"No Geillis."

"Aye he wull."

"I was there when Dougal told Colum about your affair and the bairns. I kept your secret Geillis, but Colum was very angry. He sent Dougal away, he banished him, and Jamie with him." She took a shaky breath. "There is no one who will come, Geillis." She moved to lay down on the cold wet rocks. "We are both alone!"

The hard truth finally registered on Geillis's face.


	14. The Trial and Ned's Gambit

Chapter 14 – The Trial and Ned's Gambit

The morning came. Lizzy was cold.

It was wet and dank in the hole. She had not been able to sleep well. Her body shivered and her leg would not work properly as she moved.

"Come oot." Came a thick voice.

Lizzy shifted and nearly collapsed. She moved to the opening.

Geillis looked at her. "Elizabeth, Urr ye weel?"

"No." She said. She gripped the ladder and with pure almost human effort she dragged herself upwards using her good leg for balance as she worked up. Within three steps of the top, she was suddenly grabbed by three sets of hands and lifted bodily into the air.

She was set on the ground and she gasped, nearly collapsing as her right leg refused to function. A man held her up from behind as another bound her wrists together.

A third pulled on the rope and Lizzy moved a little, her leg barely working as she fought to stay upright. Geillis was suddenly beside her, her own hands bound as the crowd surrounded them, jeering. Lizzy looked and saw a platform behind built in the square with many stick and a pole about jutting up from the center. She swallowed grimly. They meant to burn one or both of them.

She limped and then gasped and fell to the ground, her hands scrapping the cobbles as she tried to break her fall. She tried to pull herself upwards.

Geillis looked back. "Fur pity sake, she's wi' bairn! she cannae donder!" She cried looking at the crowd.

The crowd jeered on as Lizzy struggled. Someone shifted as Lizzy did, kicking her in the face. Lizzy dropped, stunned into the mud, her hands stretched as the man tugged at the rope. She just stopped moving then as her shoulders were pulled up and forward like a grotesque macabre marionette, unkempt hair fell about her as her head fell forward. She did not fight and so was dragged a couple feet before someone noticed.

A man moved from the crowd and lifted her upwards. "She cannae donder, keek at her shank, it's lame." He said looking how her right legs was arched at an odd angle. He lifted her to her feet and then into his arms.

Lizzy looked up, eyes half open as she shook with cold and stress. The man nodded to the others as he walked into the church and pressed her into a chair in the box before the crowd. She sat there numbly. The man pulled off his jacket and wrapped it about her as Geillis was brought there.

Geillis looked at Lizzy. "Buck up, lassie. Thay aren't dane wi' us yit." She said.

Lizzy looked up and then back at her hands.

Help had to come. Colum would not stand for this even if he could not come directly.

A man stood and read from a paper. "Starting in cum stain that th' pure accusin` yin geillis duncan 'n' yin elizabeth fraser baith standing afore th' church's court fur th' crime o' witchcraft, did inflict pain, suffering 'n' death upon th' citizens o' cranesmuir by thair practice o' th' unholy arts."

Lizzy looked up. She knew no one in the crowd. She swallowed. Accused rarely were allowed to go free. However, Lizzy and Geillis were both with child so their bellies would prevent an immediate execution at least.

The door opened and Lizzy looked toward the door. "Mak' wey, mak' wey please!" Came a rather shrill voice. "Ah demand tae be let intae th' proceedings."

Two broadswords crossed before the small form of Ned Gowan. Lizzy gasped. She took a breath.

"'n' yer sur?" One of the judges asked.

"They ca' me Edward gowan, yer honor, solicitor, former writer tae th' signet, Edinburgh."

"Let him bygae."

Ned walked into the room and touched his hat as he looked at Lizzy. She looked like hell and he took a breath before turning to the judges.

"'n' whit brings ye 'ere, sur?"

"Ye honors, as we're a' aware, th' witchcraft act o' 1563 wis repealed by th' hoose o' lords in 1735. Th' therefore submit this entire trial is illegal."

The crowd booed.

"This is an ad hoc proceeding under th' administration o' th' kirk."

"Weel, ah see that we hae dispensed wi' british law, whilk pleases me muchly, bit a'm certain that ye wull nae wish tae dispense wi' oot proud scots legal traditions." He turned. "We ur aye in bonnie scotland, ur we nae? aye?"

The crowd murmured it's agreement.

"Na one's dispensing that, Mr. Gowan."

"Aye, weel, 'ere in bonnie scotland an pure accusin` witch is entitled tae a defense advocate at trial." The crowd murmured. "A benefit sadly nae shored tae they in merry auld englain." He smiled. "As ah therefore wid lik' mah services in support o' th' pure accusin`." He removed his hat and bowed.

"Och, gey weel." The elder of the judges said. "Tak' yer steid."

Ned nodded and sat down looking at the pair. Lizzy mouthed a thank you to him even as she sat looking barely able to sit on her own.

The judges lifted a gavel. "Let us noo summon th' foremaist witness. Jeanie Hume."

Geillis gasped a little as her maid walked into the center of the room.

"Ah labored as a housekeeper fur arthur 'n' geillis duncan fur nigh oan five years, yer honor." she curtsied a little.

"'n' did ye hae occasion tae witness ony streenge or unyirdlie goings-on while that tenure?" The younger of the judges asked.

"Ah kin tell ye that 'twas mony th' wummin that cam tae th' door seeking loue charms, amulets, talismans 'n' th' lik'." The crowd murmured. "'n' mrs. Duncan wis happy as hogmanay tae dispense thaim."

"Did ye ever witness mrs. Fraser in division wi' mrs. Duncan?" The elder judge asked.

Jeanie looked over and then back. "Loads times. In th' fields gathering herbs. 'n' in th' aye room meddling potions." The crowd gasped again. "Brassic mr. Duncan knew naught o' ony o' it."

The girl continued giving her testimony.

It was well Lizzy was sitting down lest she faint. At noon they had a recess in which Lizzy and Geillis were fed in a room without windows. Lizzy took the warm soup and bread gratefully. Her child was hungry even if she was not.

Ned also joined them, eating the same food pointedly as he sat on a small bench to the other side of the room from them. He seemed not to fear them harming him which amazed the men of the court.

After, Lizzy was stronger. She washed her face clear of mud and was able to stand, though her belly jutted out from her forcing her to lean back.

After Jeanie continued. "Mony a time ah heard mrs. Duncan singing in th' loaby while mr. Duncan wis sleeping."

"Whit kind o' singing?"

"Ominous incantations tae be sure."

Geillis scoffed at that.

The maid looked about at the crowd. "It wid send th' kittlins running fae th' hoose. Animals hae a hooter fur thae hings ye ken."

The crowd murmured agreement.

"Thay sense evil." The maid said.

Ned took a breath and sat forward looking up at the judges. "Sae na we're tae tak' th' testimony o' a cat?" He asked incredulously.

The crowd laughed at this and the elder judge beat down his gavel. "Mr. Gowan."

Ned rose to his feet. "Isnae it th' truth, mrs. Hume that ye wur unhappy in yer position at th' duncan's residence?"

"Ah wis ferr content thare." She said.

"Och, sae content that ye inquired aboot a position at castle leoch, seeing that ye wur under-paid 'n' under-admired?" Ned continued.

Geillis folded her arms and nodded.

Ned ruthlessly continued. "'n' whaur ye referred tae mr. Duncan, 'n' ah quote, as a 'flatulent auld sccunner,' 'n' his guidwife tae be a 'flibbertigibbet'." He said and the crowd roared with mirth as the girl's cheeks flamed.

"Ah dinnae recollect they wur mah exact wurds." Jeanie protested.

Ned smiled at her side. "Whit we hae 'ere, yer honors, is hee haw mair than th' grumblings o' a malcontented maidservant."

He moved back to his seat and the judge coughed a little. The younger waved his hand in dismissal. "Tak' a seat."

Jeanie did so.

"Let us summon th' neist witness, Robena Donaldson." The elder judge said.

The young woman came before the court looking very nervous. She rubbed her hands together and then looked about. "Mah jimmy 'n' ah hud an ailing bairn, born healthy, bit turned puny 'n' wabbit."

Lizzy took a breath. She knew instantly whose mother this was.

"We knew 'twas a fairy changeling. We placed it oan th' fairy's seat oan th' hill. We kept watch thro' th' nicht, sirs, sae as tae recover oor beloved bairn efter th' wee folk returned it. But...just afore morn, we saw her." She looked up at Lizzy. "She teuk th' bairn in her vile embrace 'n' spoke streenge spells ower it." The crowd gasped.

Lizzy closed her eyes. Jamie had been right. Someone had been watching.

"Whin th' sun rose, mah guid jimmy 'n' ah gaed tae see. 'n' thare we fun th' changeling bairn, deid oan th' hill..." The crowd gasped again. "...'n' na sign o' oor wee bairn. 'twas her wha haes dane th' wicked deed, sirs. Ah ken it in mah bones!" She cried and launched herself at Lizzy. She grabbed her hair and moved to scratch her face.

Lizzy gasped. "I was on that hill that night, but I didn't harm your child!" Lizzy protested. "I was trying to help him!"

"Sae ye admit it!" The elder judge asked.

"Witch!" Someone yelled.

"I am a healer!" Lizzy barked. "I heal, I do not harm!" she looked about. "I could not abandon a dying child! I was trying to..."

"Shhh." Ned came to her. "Dae nae further incriminate yersel'." He said gently. She stood hand on her belly as her child protested Lizzy's emotions. "Let me dae mah jab."

She took a breath and nodded.

Ned then turned collecting his thoughts and turned back to the mother. "You...you hae mah deepest sympathy fur th' loss o` yer beloved bairn." He stepped closer. "Bit kin ah ask, if ye wur thare, how come did ye nae stoap this wifie fae interfering wi' th' wirk o' th' fairies?"

"Ah wis feart." She said looking at him.

"Aye." He nodded. "Sae isnae it true, then, that yer fear 'n' silence allowed her tae contaminate th' bairn sae that whin th' fairies cam, thay cuid nae complete th' switch."

Lizzy looked down at the young woman who was staring up at her. Robena then looked at Ned and sniffled and then nodded and looked down.

"At least ye kin tak' comfort in knowing that 'twas th' changeling bairn that died..." He took her hands in his and held them. "...'n' yer ain bairn is healthy 'n' living forever wi' th' fairies."

She nodded. The crowd murmured agreement at that.

Ned nodded to Lizzy. "Mibbie we shuid thank this wifie, ower than condemning her."

The younger judge nodded a little. "Witness dismissed."

Robena nodded and dipped her head and then turned and went to her seat with her husband.

Lizzy looked at Ned as he returned to his seat. He had an odd skill at making the audience turn to his advantage. An odd and useful skill.

The next witness was one that Ned was not able to turn the evidence against, but he took a breath and looked at the women as the judges called a halt to the day.

Geillis was pulled down and her arms bound. Lizzy was also and she looked back at Ned.

"Ned."

"Thir's kist danger afoot." He said.

"What di you think of our prospects?" She asked.

"Weel, efter th'day, ah wager we staun a chance." He said.

"Did Colum send you?" She asked.

He nodded a little. He leaned close. "Bit ainlie tae save ye." He said softly nodding to her. She took a breath and nodded. She was pulled away. "Ned?"

He pressed something into the pocket of her dress. A flask. "Water O' lee." He whispered. "It wull keep ye taps aff th' nicht." He said watching them as they were pulled away.

ZzZ

That evening was just as cold, but the stiff drink passed between them helped. Lizzy sighed as she looked up as the morning came and the wardens came to fetch them.

Lizzy was given a chair again, though she had been able to walk better. She looked about at the men and women there as the judges called their first witness.

"Laoghaire MacKenzie." The said.

The young blond woman walked forward.

Lizzy felt her blood curdling.

"She wisnae mrs. Fraser whin we foremaist became acquainted." Laoghaire began. "She wis gaed by anither name."

"Gang oan." The younger judge said.

"Ah cam tae her fur a potion..." The crowd murmured. "...Tae open jamie fraser's hert tae mah ain." She said. She sniffled. "A'm sorry, tis loupin tae speak about...i wis th' yin, ye see, wha jamie wis meant tae mairie, bit she teuk th' potion herself." The crowd gasped in shock.

Lizzy bristled at that. Ned shot her a look and she took a calming breath and said nothing.

The girl continued. "Jamie wis mines 'n' she teuk him."

Lizzy blinked. "It wasn't a potion. I was meaning to help her, at the time. She did not tell me who it was for." She looked up. "Besides, but that point James was already my husband and had been for more than two years." The crowd murmured. She then continued. "I had already borne him a child and soon another would be on the way."

Laoghaire looked at her. "She hexed jamie 'n' turned him against me." She whimpered. "She stole him!"

"This is clearly nonsense." Lizzy said. "I didn't hex anyone."

"Silence!" The elder judge growled.

"Clearly, she's a jealous young lassie wi' a goosed hert." Ned said looking up at them.

"Aye. Mah hert wis goosed." Laoghaire said. "'n' whin ah confronted her, she struck me."

The elder judge looked down at Lizzy. "Did ye in fact strike this wifie?"

Lizzy looked up. "She put an ill wish under my bed." Lizzy said. She looked at them. "She then tried to seduce my husband!"

Laoghaire looked at her and sobbed. "He wis th' loue o' mah lee."

The crowd clamored. Lizzy looked at her.

"Burn them!"

"This girl is the reason I am here at all!" Lizzy growled. "She fabricated a note summoning me to Mrs. Duncan all the while knowing that the wardens were coming to make an arrest." Lizzy looked up. "Those tears are just further evidence that she is merely trying to get me out of the way..."

The elder judge looked at her. "Cease yer ramblings, wifie." He looked up. "Ca' th' neist witness."

The younger nodded. "His Reverence, Father Bain."

Lizzy took a breath and looked at Ned.

The tall form came down the aisle and then came to stand before them. "It's a pity. That ye hud allowed yourselves tae be seduced fae th' path o' righteousness by her beguiling sinfulness 'n' wicked allurement!"

Ned looked upwards. "Is this a trial or a sermon?"

"i fell tae mah knees 'n' prayed fur god tae curse her malevolence 'n' wreak his mighty vengeance upon her body 'n' soul." He turned to look at Lizzy. "'n' god answered mah prayers." He said.

The crowd agreed.

Lizzy looked at his pale form.

He shifted. "Ah cam tae th' castle seeking aide fae a healer. Instead thare wis none by she." He lifted his leg to show the wound that fiercely needed tending, red marks running out from the wound.

Lizzy gasped at the sight as did many in the room.

"She hud sent her hell hounds efter me tae keep me silent, bit god willed it nae!" He looked at the crowd. "He said tae me, 'you hae made a prodigious mistake.' whin young tommas wis seized by beelzebub, ah administered lest rites 'n' ah abandoned hawp. Blinded by vanity, hubris, ah rebuked Elizabeth Fraser." He looked about. "Bit 'twas she wha determined th' laddie wis peely-wally fae ingesting poison flora 'n' Elizabeth fraser did whit ah cuid nae, saved th' wee lads lee." He took a shaky breath. He took a breath and dropped to his knees. "Blessed congregation, hear mah confession, ah failed tommas, ah failed ye, 'n' ah failed god." He took a breath, lips pale as he twitched in agony both mental and physical. "A'm na langer worth tae serve th' guid holy fowk o' this parish." His voice was breaking. "Ah beseech ye. Let me gang."

There was a long silence.

Then someone jumped up and pointed at Geillis. "Bear witness tae her fiendish ploy! it wid tak' de'il his-sel tae take the motor a jimmy o' god awa'!"

The crowd clamored once more.

The elder judge beat the gavel against the desk her sat at. "Faither, this court forbids ye tae lea this parish." He took a breath. "Efter thae mony witness we..."

Ned jumped up. "Your honors, a momentary recess!" He cried.

The judges looked at each other and then nodded. "Very well."

Bain rose to his feet and nodded a little, in pain. He still turned back to Lizzy and smiled a little at her. She blinked.

The man was clever and she felt her blood run cold.

Ned nodded as the women were brought to the room where they ate their midday meals. Ned moved into the room and looked at them.

"This insae gaun weel. We need a freish form o' attack." He swallowed. "Lizzy. We mist save ainlie yin o' ye."

"One of us?" She asked.

"Aye Yin o' ye." Ned nodded.

Lizzy considered that. She looked at Geillis and back and took a deep breath. She knew this was not going to be easy and she knew that the judges were likely about condemn her to burn. Her belly would save her for now, but...

She looked at Ned evenly as he looked back.

"Well?"


	15. Jamie's Return

Chapter 15 – Jamie's Return

Lizzy met Ned's gaze. "Neither one of is a witch!"

Ned looked at her even, almost thoughtful before he spoke. "Ah doesn't maiter whit yer. Tis whit fowk think yer." He looked at Geillis. "'n' fowk thought ye wur a witch lang afore this foreign lassie cam intae oor midst."

Geillis looked at him.

Ned continued. "'n' let's be frank, ye'v practiced yer murky trade fur years. Th' ainlie think that staun atween ye 'n' a pile o' kindling wis yer guidman, 'n' he's deid."

"Urr ye mah solicitor or mah baillie, Mr. Gowan?" She asked him.

"A've tried, mrs. Duncan, bit ye'r beyond saving, 'n' ye ken it."

Lizzy stood hand on her belly. "What is it you're saying Ned?"

"A'm saying that if ye claimed that geillis duncan bewitched ye 'n' ye renounce her..."

"Renounce her?"

"Hummm-mmmm." Ned said nodding. He took a breath. "State that she tricked ye 'n' drew ye intae her evil web."

Geillis hissed softly.

"And if I don't?"

Ned looked at her. "They'll burn ye baith."

Lizzy looked at him. "They cannot burn me, not yet, not with my belly so full."

"Aye, Bit ye kin rot in a jyle 'til th' bairn comes 'n' then burn." He said.

Lizzy took a breath.

"Ah will gie ye a moment tae think aboot it, bit hasten, fur th' court awaits." Ned said. He turned and stepped out the door. "Bade back!" He ordered.

"This is a' awfy much!" Geillis said.

"There has to be another way."

"How come urr ye 'ere?" Geillis asked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Yer foreign. Thare is rumors aboot ye bein' o' heich birth. How come urr ye 'ere?"

Lizzy looked at her. "Because I fell in love with a man."

"How come urr ye 'ere in bonnie scotland?"

"I..."

"Yer lying. Ye hae lied alang! Colum knew it! Dougal knew it!"

Lizzy looked at her. "Colum knows well who I am, as does Dougal." She took a breath. "Married I am their niece." She said. "I and content here. I may be foreign born, but I am a Scot now."

"Na ither reason?" Geillis gaped at her.

"No." Lizzy said. "I'm sorry."

The door opened and they walked back into the room.

Lizzy remained standing as Ned looked at her. "Ye honors, mrs. Fraser wid lik' tae address this court."

Lizzy looked about and then gathered her courage. She looked up. "Mr. Gowan is mistaken. I have nothing to say." She said lifting her chin proudly.

The judge nodded grimly. "Conduct th' inmates tae th' pyre if ye please!"

Ned jumped up. "Elizabeth Fraser is wi' bairn!"

The judge nodded. "She wull be brought thare tae watch her mukker 'n' ally burn. Then she wull as weel efter th' birth o' her bairn."

"Laird mackenzie wull nae staun fur this!" Ned said.

"He haes wee say in this court." The judge hissed down at him.

Geillis looked at Lizzy a moment. "Whit urr ye daein'?"

"We can't burn..." Lizzy said.

"We kin whin..."

"Wait ye cannae dae this!" Ned cried running to Lizzy's side lifting a pistol. "Ah forbid this!" He challenged as people ran toward him.

Lizzy looked at Geillis who looked back.

Suddenly the gun fired and everyone jumped, startled. Then several men disarmed and forced Ned into the crowd.

Lizzy gasped and cried out. "Ned!"

The crowd growled and began to beat him.

"Ned!" Lizzy cried again. "This has nothing to do with witchcraft!" Lizzy cried out.

"Burn her!" Someone cried.

"You are all murderers!" She screamed. "Your God will damn you all!" She cried as the warden grabbed her. "You are going to burn in hell!"

The elder judge gasped. "Ye wull nae speak afore this court in that manner wifie! strip her 'n' skelp her!" He ordered.

"No! Get off me, you bastards!" She cried as she was moved bodily about.

"Ah shall dance upon yer ashes." Laoghaire said leaning to her as she struggled.

Lizzy was pulled backwards and then her arms were outstretched as she was forced between two pillars across an aisle. Her bodice and chemise were ripped revealing the silver white scars of her other beatings.

The men gasped, but then two held her firmly forcing her to grip the pillar while a third lifted a riding crop.

The first drop startled her more than it hurt. She gasped and fought, but the men held her. Again it fell. Again.

She could feel each mark on her flesh as she had before. She struggled and cried out with each hit. She looked up at Geillis who was fighting back tears watching.

Suddenly the church door opened as someone entered.

From his vantage point, Jamie could see everything and knew instantly what was happening as another strike fell on his wife's abused back. She was weeping and crying out as she struggled against the men holding her and the pain.

"Elizabeth! Let her gang!" He commanded as he moved.

Jamie came down toward her, through the crowd, face like thunder as he ruthlessly used his size and muscle to make room for himself, scattering the men and women before him as he punched, kicked, and made way to where his wife was. Lizzy looked back at him, her hair stuck to her face and neck with sweat, tears, and dirt from the hole.

She had never been so happy to see anyone in her life.

Jamie reached her shoving the man with the crop out of the way and then punching one man who held her and kicking the other. Lizzy dropped to the floor, shaking, on her knees,curling about herself as she held her bodice to her front as she laid back, panting.

Jamie knelt by her, a hand on her. He looked at her back. Only two had broken the skin, but the others, ten in total had marred the healed skin. The older scars stood stark white against the red angry marks of the new. Jamie looked about as he caressed her shoulder. He looked ready to tear everyone in the place apart for what they had done to this woman. Not just any woman, but his woman and a pregnant woman at that. He would curse everyone of them in the town if she miscarried due to the wounds and stress they had caused. The bairn was innocent to anything that was happening about it.

"Sur. Ye hae na steid in th' workin' o' this court." The elder judge growled pointing at him.

Men before him drew their blades and stood looking at him.

Jamie stood up, drawing his blade as he stood over his pregnant wife as she sobbed, wrapping about herself in pain and relief in equal measure. She curled near her husband's boot, shivering as she cried from the pain.

"Ah swore an oath afore th' altar o' god tae protect this wifie!" Jamie said. He drew his dagger with his other hand and stood looking at the others behind him. "And if ye'r telling me ye see yer authority tae be greater than that o' th' almighty, then ah mist clype ye that ah'ament o' that opinion masell." He said standing looking about at the men there. He shifted, making sure Lizzy was below him. "Bade aye Lizzy!" He ordered. He moved and tossed something to her from his sporran. She gasped as it looped about her neck.

She looked down at the jet rosary that Colum had given her as a present. Where had he found that?

He again raised the weapons looking at the men. "Foremaist jimmy tae th' future wull be th' foremaist jimmy doon." He said looking to both sides.

The men stepped back as Jamie held them at bay. No one wished to cross the laird's nephew. He also was larger than any man there and knew it. He also was a better swordsman. Lizzy was as well, but she was too much in pain to think about standing her own ground.

He took a breath and nodded to Lizzy as she recovered enough to sit up looking about. He nodded to her. "Jet burns witches does it nae." He said looking at the rosary.

Lizzy's hand went to her neck and shifted it. There was no mark beneath. Also the cross hung just above her breasts again there was no mark.

The elder judge took a breath. "Ah see." He said softly.

Geillis then took a breath. She looked at the crowd. "This wifie is na witch. Bit a'm!" She cried to them all.

The crowd gasped. Jamie looked up startled.

"Geillis! No!" Lizzy cried.

"Ah confess that ah murdurred mah guidman, arthur duncan, bit th' means o' witchcraft." She looked up at the judges as Jamie lowered his weapons. "Ah teuk advantage o' th' ignorance elizabeth fraser. She is a sweet lass wha wid hulp a'body." She smiled. "Bewitching her wis simple enough tae hae her dae mah bidding."

Men moved down the aisle passed Jamie. Jamie took a breath and shifted, drawing his wife to him as he looked at the group about them. He drew her close, looking about. The people were listening to Geillis and he could see a way out.

"She neither teuk pairt in it nor hud knowledge o' mah dealings na does she serve mah master." Geillis continued. Her voice was rising.

Lizzy watched helplessly.

Geillis then pulled down her bodice at the shoulder revealing a scar on her arm. It was small and round. "See 'ere, ah bear th' marc o' th' de'il." she said. She smiled at them. It was the scar from a fall she had had as a child. She had told Lizzy that, but Lizzy found herself mute to protest as Geillis continued.

She looked back at Jamie and Lizzy. "Run!" She cried.

Jamie pulled his wife backwards. "Lizzy come noo!" He said pulling her along.

"A'm th' mistress o' de'il." Geillis grasped her dress and ripped it open revealing her full belly beneath that she had kept fairly well hidden. The crowd gasped. "See ah carry his bairn!" She said. She then began to laugh and move about in a manner of a mad woman. She watched as Jamie bodily lifted his wife and pulled her from the scene to save her. Lizzy was fighting him, trying to reach her friend, but her husband out weighed her and she was fatigued enough her muscles did not do her bidding as he carried her.

Jamie pulled Lizzy out of the church as they both watched as the villagers wrapped a banner about Geillis as she still screamed and clawed.

Lizzy looked as they passed them and Jamie took her hand. "Come Lizzy." He said softly. "We hae tae lea noo, Lizzy!" He said urgently. "We hae tae gang!"

She turned to look at her husband.

She then nodded and let him lead her away. Nearby he lifted her up onto Donas. The great beast looked at her. Jamie mounted behind her and then she turned to ride across his legs. He wrapped on arm about her, his cheek to her hair as he tucked her close to him.

They then rode from Cranesmuir.

Lizzy was still trying to grasp what had happened even as she held onto her husband's tweed jacket and felt his warmth.

ZzZ

There was a knock on the laird's door.

Colum as sipping a drink. He looked up as Ned walked into the room. Ned was bleeding badly from his face and he looked worn.

"It wid seem ye follaed mah orders weel enough tae become injured at Cranesmuir."

Ned nodded. "Indeed, my laird."

"Ah spoken lik' th' solicitor yer. It's na wonder ah pay ye sae weel."

Ned rolled his eyes a little ruefully despite himself.

Colum was quite for a moment. He looked at the flames in the fireplace. "Ur thay deid?"

"Mrs. Duncan haes sealed her fate." Ned said pressing a cloth to his nose.

"And Elizabeth?" Colum asked, his tone hopeful.

"She escaped."

Colum looked up at him. "Escaped?"

"Aye. Jamie cam as she wis bein' whipped."

Colum winced. "She suffered that wance awready. A'm sure he wull nae be th' best chuffed."

"Whaur wull thay gang?"

"Lallybroch A'm sure." He took a breath. "Thay cannae be safe 'ere ony langer. Ah kin ainlie protect thaim sae muckle." He looked at Ned. "Hae mrs. Fitz prepare thair hings 'n' send thaim tae Lallybroch."

"Whit o' th' lasses?"

"Thay wull gang as weel as soon as thair faither sends fur thaim."

Ned nodded and took a breath. "It's unfortunate oor healer is oan th' run noo."

"Indeed. Gang see mrs. Fitz. A'm sure that she kin see tae th' cuts at least."

"Thank ye, my laird." Ned said and rose to leave.

Colum looked thoughtfully into the fire. Well, well. Lizzy may not be a witch, but she could manage a vanishing act with her husband. He sighed. He hoped one day they could return to Leoch, but for now, they were both outlaws and his influence over the people whom were not MacKenzie was fleeting.

ZzZ

Lizzy and Jamie rode for several hours.

It was nearly sundown when he decided to stop in a wooded area with a small stream. He helped her down off the mount. She took a breath and nearly collapsed.

He caught her to him and moved her a rock beside the stream.

He tied Donas to a tree and then disappeared upstream as she shivered. Her back pained her as she sat looking about trying to forget the pain.

She felt a hand on her and despite herself, she jumped a little.

She looked back at him. He held a handful of leaves and was chewing something. She watched him spit what he was chewing into his hand and the stuff more in as he spread the spat wad onto her back. Almost instantly the pain lessoned and she took a breath.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Watercress." he said around what he was chewing.

She nodded as he spat the rest out and pressed it to the other cuts. None were very deep, but they were angry red and he knew they stung like hell. The watercress would ease that.

"How does it taste?" She asked.

"Fair nasty." He admitted. He smiled as he examined his work. "Ye aren't th' ainlie yin wha kens grass cures, Lizzy." He said softly. "It won't...i mean tae say, th' cuts aren't deep. Ah dae nae think ye wull be...marked...this time."

She nodded stifling a sob.

He gently touched her cheek. "A loue ye." He murmured. "Come we need tae shift awa' fae th' burn."

"Why?" she asked.

"Ah cannae hear a'body comin'." He said softly. He looked at her and then shifted. He lifted her and moved lifting her onto Donas. He then took the reins to lead the tall beast away.

He stopped thick wooded area with bracken and low branches. He smiled and nodded. "This wull dae." He said. He looked up at Lizzy. She was barefoot, dress covered in mud and grim and she looked so tired.

He wondered if that was how the virgin marry had looked coming into Bethlehem. She was small, her belly so large. Soon. So soon the baby would come into this turmoil. Jamie was not ready for that yet, but he wondered how the stress of the trial would make it suffer within her.

Lizzy was fatigued. He smiled and went to her and lifted her down. "A'm sorry beloved. Thare isnae even a stable tae lie in this nicht fur ye."

She shivered. "I'll manage." She looked up, eyed full of tears. "I am sorry I am weeping so much."

He waved it off. "Ah cried tae. Ah cried then ah puked 'n' then ah cried again as thay treated mah hurts whin ah wis whipped. Ye wur oot cauld. Pairt o' me wis envious, bit ah an' a' knew ye wur fightin' fur yer lee." He touched her cheek.

She nodded and took a breath. He hobbled Donas and then pulled down his bedroll and blankets and saddle bags. Lizzy sat and watched him.

"Come rest easy. We wull speak th' morns mornin'."

"Is there anything to eat?" She asked.

He smiled and took some oats from his sporran and put them in cold water. She ate it, but it almost hurt to do. Still. She needed something in her belly since her child called for nourishment. After she laid down and went to sleep.

Jamie wrapped his plaid about her to keep her warm as he went to set his snares. When he came back he made a small fire and looked at his sleeping wife. She was so beautiful even with her belly so far under her chin and the grim from the thieves hole.

His uncle had summoned him home to be with his wife as her time came upon her, but it was Auld Alec who had found him coming to the castle and informed him that his wife was in Cranesmuir at a trial for her very life.

Jamie had ridden like a madman to stop it knowing that even Ned Gowan would not be able to face down a mob. He was sure Geillis Duncan was guilty, but Lizzy was not.

Of that he was sure.

He looked back at her, sleeping on her side near the fire. He took a breath and then moved to check his snares. He had caught one rabbit. It would do nicely.

His child needed food and his wife, he doubted had had a good meal for several days.

He would remedy that as soon as he could.

He cleaned the rabbit and then pulled off the skin expertly. He then came back and used sticks to put the meat up to cook it for her. He would eat whatever she did not. For not she was his priority and his own was not.

He woke her a while later and smiled as he kissed her brow. "Come. Yi''ll need fairn."

She sniffed the meat cooking and her stomach gurgled loudly. She frowned and he smiled at her. He lifted the rabbit and used his dirk to slice off bits for her. He smiled as she ate what he gave her, much like a hungry child.

When she had had her fill she laid back down and her eyes shut almost instantly.

He hardly blamed her. So much had happened and as with child as she was, she had not the strength to truly deal with such things.

After he ate what was left, he buried the bones away from them and then returned and laid down behind her. Pulling the plaid up and then wrapping the blankets about them also. However, that proved too warm, so he removed those, using them to pillow instead between her leg and before her in a roll as he had seen her do at Leoch to be more comfortable. The night was warm and the plaid was almost too much for him. He pulled her close, allowing her to know he was there and he would protect her.

She snuggled closer, wanting his warmth. It made him smiled as he caressed her softly. He sat up on his elbow as he felt the baby moving. He looked and watched as the baby moved under the plaid in her belly. It was like an odd dance and he watched captivated as he pressed a hand to the spot. The roll against his hand made him smile.

His child was strong and clearly lived within her. Soon, too soon, the bairn would come. He hoped to have her at Lallybroch by then in order to keep her safe and for there to be a midwife.

However, he well knew bairns came in their own time and so he prayed it would wait.

But it was a Fraser after all. Small though it was, it had his blood and would be stubborn. He smiled ruefully as the baby continued to dance to some odd tune in its head within its mother's womb.

Jamie settled down behind Lizzy and he pulled the other blanket over her. He knew she could get so cold. He wrapped his body about her and then sighed as sleep took him.


	16. Healing, Questions, and Answers

Chapter 16 – Healing, Questions, and Answers

Lizzy woke.

Her back ached as she moved, but found her movements hampered by a rather large redheaded Scot who slept, limbs wrapped about her to comfort and keep her warm. At her movements, however, he woke and lifted his head to look at her.

"Lizzy?" He asked.

She shook her head and rose to her feet and hobbled to a nearby tree. Too much in pain and still too asleep to really take notice that he was there, watching her as she leaned against the tree to urinate. He smiled at her bunched up skirts. He often felt a little bad for lasses who had to manage in such a way. She finished and shifted and inadvertently scraped her back against the bark of the tree.

She hissed a little and then walked back to him, limping as she forced her limp to work. Slowly it seemed to come to life as she moved about.

He sat watching as she moved to stir the coals and warm her small hands. Her bodice was still hanging open and so he sighed and moved to reach in a saddle bag. He pulled out a spare shirt of his and then his plaid. She would swim in both, but it would be warmer for her and she would be not having to hold the bodice at her breast any more.

He came back and then took the canteen full of cool spring water and went behind her. He gently used a small bandage that he poured water over to press to the cuts. He touched her softly to let her know he was there before he pressed it to the cuts lightly. She winced and sucked in her breath.

"Mah brave lass." He said gently.

He then watched as she moved to sit on the log by the fire. She looked back at him, holding her bodice about her breasts. The great swell of her belly looked like a large ball jutting out as she sat there. He moved and sat across the log, taking a breath.

"Ah ken thare ur hings ye dae nae wish tae tell me, lizzy. Ah hae yin thing tae ask ye, however. Honestly. Elizabeth, if ye hae ne'er bin honest wi' me afore, dae sae noo. Whin ye tell me something, let it be th' truth. 'n' ah promise tae dae th' identical ."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I agree." She said.

"Bit ah mist ken, fur th' safety o' ye 'n' myself..." He took a breath, looking at her. "Are ye...a witch?"

She looked at him. "You cannot be serious."

He looked at her. She hoped he had been joking. He wasn't.

He took her by the shoulders, gripping her hard, forcing her to look at him, staring into her eyes as though to will her to answer him.

"Ah _mist_ ask it lizzy. 'n' ye mist tell me."

She looked at him. "And what if I were?" She asked. "Would you forsake me?" She asked. "If you had thought I were a witch. Would you have still fought for me?"

"Ah wid hae gaen tae th' stake wi' ye!" He said violently. "'n' tae hell 'n' beyond, if ah mist. Bit kin laird jesus hae mercy oan mah soul 'n' oan yers, tell me th' truth! noo!"

She looked at him and shook her head. The strain of the last two days finally unhinged her a bit as she suddenly started to laugh hysterically, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to pull away, but he held fast to her, watching her, face white with shock.

He realized then that she could not stop as minutes wore on. Her crazed laughter was the only sound in the forest and it worried him. "Lizzy?!"

She shook as she raved. "Slap me!" She said.

"Whit?"

"Slap me!" She ordered, even as she cackled.

He had his reservations about that given his oath to her, but she had asked. She looked at him, wildly then.

"Do it!" She barked before starting to laugh again. There was no joy in it at all. It was a haunting sound and it made his blood run cold.

He took a breath and lifted a hand from her and slapped her, hard enough to knock her head to the side. He instantly regretted it as he saw the flawless skin start to bruise, just as it had when Colum had struck her. He then looked at her as she stopped, suddenly, as it had begun, quiet now, tears streaming down her face as she remained as she was for a moment, eyes shut, collecting herself. She quivered, but no longer was hysterical at least.

She looked back at him. The hairs on his arms shone as stiff copper like a curry comb brush in the new day light. She swallowed hard as she realized they were standing erect like the bristles on a dog. He was afraid of her.

"Jamie..." She whispered, feeling her heart break in loneliness. "Oh Jamie."

She tried to move away from him, but he stopped her, gently, and looked at her as her eyes blurred with tears. "I'm not a witch!" She said softly. "Though I must seem like it." She said softly. "Why else would a girl like me wish to live here when I could have everything..." She said softly.

He looked at her. "Ah believe ye." He said softly, but firmly. "Ah dinnae ken it yit, bit elizabeth, ah hawp ye. Listen tae me!" He said as she shut her eyes in disbelief. "Thir's truth atween us, ye 'n' ah, 'n' whitevur ye say, ah wull believe it." He said giving her a little shake so she would look up at him.

She took a breath, steeling her nerves as she nodded.

He stood up from her and then looked back. "Ah trust ye, lizzy. Ah trust yer hert. Ah trust th' truth atween us." He said.

She nodded, shaking a little even as the sun started to warm the area a little.

He then sat down again. His hand went to her knee. "Is thare anythin' else, ye wish tae tell me?" He asked.

She looked at him and then bowed her head. She spoke and the words came from her like a cataract of water over a broken dam. She had not realized how much it had hurt to keep her secrets and how desperately she wanted to tell someone, anyone, until that point.

"I was not born the Duchess of Cleves." she whispered. "I was born to Frederick William the first. I was a sickly girl, born a cripple." Her hand went to her hip as he sat beside her listening. "I was the the youngest daughter, a runt. No one expected me to live." She said. "I was given to Frederick's second son who was the master of Cleves, the Duchy on the edge of Prussia." She took a breath. "I was not supposed to last a year. But I thrived. Something in the air made me stronger. I was always small, but I could walk unaided much of the time...swim...run...dance..." She looked down. She waved her hand. "I was one of fourteen children. I had no idea that it was my father, the man who raised me, was truly my brother. He had been married for three years and no children had come." She looked down and caressed her belly. "He taught me to fight knowing I had fought to live all my life. He taught me more than he should have for a girl. That was all I was to the rest of the family, that girl who should have died." She swallowed. "I would have been put in a nunnery of he had not taken me." She looked. Jamie was toying with his dirk, but listening to her. "When my parents died, I was sent to my uncle. It was then he told me the truth after a year of living there."

"That wis how come yer aunt despised ye. Ye wur in line fur th' throne." He looked at her. Pieces of what she had said were starting to align and make sense now.

"I was as Duchess of Cleves as much as I was as a Princess." She said. "Perhaps more so." She shook her head. "I saw Scotland as an escape from all that." She shook her head. "My brother loved me, which again his wife hated. I was young enough to be his child and he treated me so." She looked at her husband. "She could never carry children. I think me, the girl who was supposed to die, living under her nose, added salt to her being unable to carry a child."

"Sae ye cam 'ere."

"My uncle saw the Duke as a way to strengthen ties, but also remove me from the court." She sighed. "Then I met you. You were such a man." She looked down.

He had started to pace about.

She followed him with her eyes. "Randall knew I was a Duchess, but he found a letter from my letter with "Princess Katy on it." She looked down. "That was what he called me. 'Seine keine Prinzessin Katy'." She said.

"Ye real name wis Katherine." He said. "Not Elizabeth."

She nodded a little. "Catherine Anne." She then looked at him. "My father named me Elizabeth Katerina – after his wife's mother and sister." She looked down. She sighed. "Randall guessed I was lying to the Duke so he tried to blackmail me. I seduced him and drugged him, but that failed and he found me coming to Lallybroch." She looked down.

He took a breath. "'n' ye wur arrested."

She shook her head. "Then I met you in prison." she took a breath. "I knew I had to protect you from all of who I am. My uncle would protect me, protect my children." She looked at her belly. "If it is a boy it is in line for the throne." she looked at her husband who was watching her as he leaned against a tree. "But everything I have ever done was to keep my family safe." She looked at him. "I would go to my grave to protect you and our children." She sighed. "I would take them to my uncle to keep them safe if there were danger."

"Yer brother..."

"He has always been an uncle to me." She said. "Wil doesn't know that he isn't my cousin, by my nephew. I would keep it so, for everyone's sake."

"'n' that is how come ye ainlie let him winch ye. Ye cuid nae fall in loue wi' someone sae claise tae th' fowk tree."

She nodded a little. She looked forward. "I would let Randall beat me a thousand times if it meant you could live free."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Because, knowing me makes it that much worse for you."

He cocked his head at her remembering something. "Whin we gaed hunting, 'n' th' sassenach captured ye." He looked at her. "Ye hud seen thaim. That wis how come ye gaed oan yer ain. Ye wur trying tae lure thaim awa' fae us 'n' th' camp. Tae keep us safe. Ye wur sacrificing yersel'." He swallowed. "FOr a' th' men."

She nodded a little and closed her eyes. "Yes."

He took a breath and dropped his arm violently. "'n' ah beat ye fur it!" He hissed, voice deep with regret. "It wasn't disobedience, 'twas bravery 'n' loyalty." No wonder why she had acted so betrayed. She had been trying to save them. She had been being a good wife. He had tears in his eyes. "A'm sae verra, verra sorry." He said softly.

"Don't..." She whispered. "You couldn't have known."

He looked at her. "Yer dowry. 'twas sae lairge." He took a shaky breath. "Even th' duke said 'twas worthy o' a princess th' sum." He looked at her. "A'm merrit tae a princess."

"Please...for your own sake...it must remain between us...please..." She said sniffling. "Knowing me now could have you executed." She looked at him. "And now with the King of England with a warrant for my arrest..."

He took a breath. "Dougal tellt me he hud heard word fae Colum aboot that." He actually smiled a little. "Ah lea fur nigh a tae o' months 'n' a' hell breaks shoogly aboot ye ." He cocked his head. "Amurnay th' best guidman, bit ah wid remain sae, if ye wull hae me."

She looked at him. "I thought you would put me on a ship as soon as you could."

He shook his head. "Why?" He asked.

"Because it would be easier on you." She said sighing.

He nodded, quiet for a moment. Did the lass ever think of herself? Christ God. She was willing to let him go if he spurned her for hearing this. Strangely, it made him love her all the more for the truth. She had told him all. He didn't understand it all or why she had stayed with him, but he listened. She deserved that, his sweet lass.

And he would not stop loving her.

He then looked as she started to sob in earnest. He looked over. He took a breath and then softly made a hushing sound like he would make with a skittish horse. " _Nach gabh u do shocair, a ghràidh_." He murmured. He pulled her to him, one hand going to her hair to pull her to him and the other gently rested on her back. He caressed her hair softly and kissed her hair.

"Rest noo." He said softly as she sobbed against his chest. He moved his other hand with the other against her back softly. "Na yin wull harm ye." He said keeping her tucked under his chin as he looked about. "A'm 'ere." He said softly, thumbs caressing her flesh.

After a time she quieted and lifted her head to look at him. "Do you really believe me?" She asked.

He looked at her, face inches from her own as he lifted a hand to smooth the hair back from her face a little. He looked into her eyes and nodded. "Aye." He whispered. "Ah do believe ye, Elizabeth." He said softly. He smiled a little then and caressed her chin lightly with his fingertips. "Althoogh it wid hae bin a stoatin deal easier if ye hud ainlie bin a witch." He said smiling before he moved his head forward and kissed her lips softly before pulling her head under his chin again to hold her.

His hand went to the swell where his child was. It was kicking and protesting its mother's emotions that it too was feeling. He kissed her brow and then smiled a little as he caressed her head with one hand as she held his arm. The other hand caressed the swell, trying to sooth the babe within.

"A _ghràidh_." He said softly into her hair.

ZzZ

After a time he helped her pull on his shirt and then wrapped the tartan about her. As predicted she swam in them, but at least she was covered for modesty's sake. Not that Jamie minded.

Jamie heard something and reined in. He insisted on walking much of the way, letting Lizzy ride to keep the horse from going lame from carrying too much for too long. Lizzy rode Donas again like she was Mary of Nazareth, the soft rocking of the mount made her tired as she held onto Donas's thick mane.

Jamie kept the pace up, but pulled up short as he heard something.

He pulled the horse into a thicket and then looked up at Lizzy. He lifted his dirk to her. "If thare is danger, fly." He said softly.

She nodded a little and waited as he stepped out, drawing his broadsword.

She heard the horse coming faster and harder. Then she heard it come to a halt. She could heard Jamie as he shouted something, but she could not hear what he said.

She took an uneasy breath as she tried to see.

She gasped as a hand reached up to her. Her jerk made Donas shift and Jamie quickly grabbed the reins to settle the horse. Lizzy looked at him, face pale. He had come around her flank. She looked down, heart in her throat as another joined him, pulling along his own mount.

It was Murtagh.

She took a breath.

He smiled up at her. "Hello, lass." He said brightly.

Jamie turned to him. "Kin ye deliver a message?" He asked. "We need tae continue oan 'n' be as far fae cranesmuir 'n' leoch as we kin."

Murtagh nodded. "Aye."

"Fetch oor daughters tae us."

"Whaur wull ye be then?"

"Th' woodman's cottage." Jamie said. "Th' deserted yin near Inverness."

Murtagh nodded. "All right."

Lizzy winced a little from where she was seated. Murtagh looked up at her. She waved it off and took a breath.

Murtagh mounted. "It wull tak' a day tae reach it 'n' anither four tae reach thare."

Jamie nodded. "We wull wait."

Murtagh nodded. "Very well." He rode off then and Jamie looked up at his wife.

"Come lass." He said.

He led the way in the opposite direction.

They made camp early so to allow her to rest. She did not want to worry him, but she had been feeling contractions much of the day. She still could hide them, except for the small grimace of pain she made about once an hour or so.

He set snares and then made a small fire to allow her to stay warm. She sat, trying to think of Lallybroch as home as he spoke to her about it. She listened, mostly just hearing his voice which as a comfort.

He caught a rabbit and two fish using a net he had fashioned. He took her to a small burn where he cleaned the rabbit and the fish for supper. She was gathering moss. He used a small clump on her back to help it heal as she sat, his shirt off her, letting him inspect the wounds. While still red, they were healing. She would not bear the scars as she did from before.

She then set about cleaning the small hide of the rabbit knowing that it would be helpful when the child came. She sat back, eyes closed a moment as a pain hit. It was not bad. These were not full labor pains, just mild ones that told her that soon the child would be letting her know it was to come.

He moved her back up to the camp with fresh water and the cleaned meat. He used sticks to cook it as she laid down on the soft nest of his plaid, the blanket, and Donas' horse blanket. Jamie had hobbled the animal and removed the saddle, which he leaned against, looking down at Lizzy as she laid beside him, her face level with his hip.

After their meal, Lizzy fell asleep, too tried to fight it.

He looked about and then joined her, watching her rest. He longed to make love to her, but he did not wish to wake her. She looked so peaceful, a hard thing so close to giving birth. He smiled and then shifted, lying down beside her, listening to her breath and rest.

Sleep came to him languidly. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the fingers where the ring he had given her rested. He then caressed her face and neck with light fingers as though he wanted to remember the feel of her soft skin and burn it into memory.

After a time he stilled and pulled her to him and wrapped her and himself in the blankets and tartan.

Tomorrow would be a new day.


	17. Alone in the Forest

Chapter 17 – Alone in the Forest

The next day, Lizzy felt off.

She took a breath as the mist of the highlands swirled about them. Today would be the day, she was sure of it. The child would come, but she was afraid to tell her husband.

She sat across the saddle, riding at the slow pace that Donas had because Jamie was walking beside him. He was not about to make his wife walk in her condition. Though slower with him walking, it was still faster than the pregnant woman who would tire easily or worse, not be able to manage.

He looked back at her and again the image of the Virgin Mary came to his mind. So great she was with child when she came to Bethlehem. Lizzy's hair was unkempt and hung loose about her shoulders like a maiden. She had his tartan wrapped about her. The air was cool and wet with the promise of rain. He touched her leg as she sat high upon Donas's back.

She looked at him, opening her eyes. The fatigue there made his heart ache, but they had to continue. She did not complain. Not once as he led the large horse along in the midmorning. Her eyes also held pain. He knew it was not comfortable for her in any way to be now.

It was passed midday when the rain started, lightly at first, and then gained strength. He needed to find shelter and quickly before it worsened.

It was then that Lizzy pulled on the rein. Donas halted causing Jamie to look at him and then back at Lizzy who was sitting, her teeth set, eyes closed, gripping the rein in her fist with her knuckles white. He stepped to her, hands going to her arms. "Lizzy?" He asked.

She looked up at him and panted a little. A gust of wind stole her voice from him, but he leaned up. She took a breath and leaned down to him, one hand gripping the lapel of his tweed jacket. "James...we must stop!" She managed.

He looked at her. "We wull be tae th' but and ben soon. It's a mile or sae, lizzy. Ah ken yi''ll need rest, _mo_ _ghràidh."_

"I..." She looked at him desperately and nodded. "Hurry." She whispered.

He nodded and swung up behind her, wrapping his arms about her. He clicked and Donas was off. The trot jostled her and she forced herself to stay silent.

Just as the rain began to turn into a torrent he nodded, leaning to her ear. "We made it."

Ahead was the small cottage he meant to remain until Murtagh came to him. He was about to dismount when Lizzy gasped, gripping his arm as she suddenly cried out, her other hand on her belly. He looked at her startled and watched in momentary indecision.

As she relaxed he dismounted and reached up to her. His little wife, barefoot and cold as he set her on her feet, collapsed against him as her legs refused to hold her weight. He was startled and took the rein and lifted her in his arms. He set her down under the eve of the roof as he turned to deal with Donas.

There was a part of the roof that extended out from the house. A fence was there. Jamie had Donas go there. He unsaddled him and then hobbled him there as he carried the saddle back.

He opened the door and walked in.

The place was not much to look at, but at least it was dry. He set down the saddle and moved to start a fire. Once he had it started he moved back to find his wife who was bent forward, crying out in pain.

He knelt beside her. "Elizabeth?" He asked. "Is it th' bairn?" He asked.

She panted as the pain left her. She nodded. "My waters broke two hours ago." She managed.

He paled. "Ye said nothing?!"

"There was no shelter for us and I thought I could manage a bit longer." she swallowed and arched back to lever herself up. He straightened and offered her a hand. They walked into the small tinker cottage and he closed the door against the elements.

Lizzy managed, now that her legs were more awake and the pins and needles feeling had abated, to walk toward the fire.

He looked at her, face full of worry as he came to her. "Lizzy, whit mist ah dae? thare is na midwife fur mony miles."

She looked up at him as she started to remove her clothing, most of which was sodden and cold. "You will deliver it."

"Me?" He balked at that.

"Yes, you. You have delivered foals and calves. What difference does it make?" She asked as her petticoats dropped.

"Yer a human 'n' mah guidwife 'n' a loue ye mair than mah ain breath." He said watching her.

She shivered as she moved to the saddle bags he had set down, her gait odd to him, not like he had seen before. She dropped to her knees, pulling off the remains of her chemise that was stained. She pulled out a dry shirt of his, the one she had worn before, but had become to warm for her to manage with it and the tartan.

He watched as she pulled it on. Again she swam in it. The sleeves were nearly twice her arms and it hung down passed her knees. She felt warmer as she lifted herself up again and moved about rubbing her back as she leaned back.

He was not sure what to do. He removed his tweed and watched as she stood before the fire. The flames behind her made her body in shadow in his shirt, leaving little to his imagination. She stood there and then shifted, reaching for the chair as another pain took her.

He moved to her and gently laid his hands on her. "Whit mist ah dae, Lizzy?" He asked.

She panted and looked at him as she fought the pain.

Outside the storm howled. Lizzy shifted and took a breath as it passed. She panted, turning she wrapped her arms around one of his. "It hurts." She whimpered.

"Ah ken it pains." He said caressing her hair. He kissed her hair. "If ah cuid ah wid tak' it fae ye." He said softly nuzzling her.

She lifted her head to look at him. "I am strong enough." She said.

He bit back the answer that she had nearly died with the last child. He sighed and watched as she shifted again to walk about. He was not able to stop her unless she asked.

She turned to look at him. "I need a blanket, some straw, another blanket, and some water." she said.

He blinked and nodded. He was happy to fetch the items for her. It gave him something to do other than stand there watching her and wincing with her every time a pain took her. He knew there were blankets in the chest to keep the occupants who passed, often in winter warm. This was MacKenzie land still and this cabin had been where Lizzy had set his arm when he had returned from France. She may not remember as such, but it was raining hard them as well. Inverness was a day's ride away, but could be seen in daylight.

He laid the blanket before the fire and then fetched the straw. He came back with a quarter of a bale and looked at her for direction. She was in the middle of another pain and leaning forward as she held the chair back. The swell was full before her. He watched oddly fascinated as he could see the rippling on the flesh.

As it passed, she pointed to the blanket behind her. "There." She said.

He nodded and knelt spreading it. He then laid to blankets on top of it and moved, lifting the saddle to use as a pillow. It would be a course pillow, but the straw bed would be also.

She continued to move about as he sat on the floor, watching, waiting for some direction. He sat, sharpening his weapons, listening to the sounds of the wind and rain which were an odd comfort in contrast to the cries of his wife as she labored.

He wondered why it was women had to go through this pain.

Strangely, it seemed to be progressing faster than before. Her pains were closer together and she moved around less, moving on the bed to sit or lie down. She would find that wasn't comfortable and move to pace about again.

Lizzy had far more experience than he. She had delivered three babies at the castle, all thrived well after delivery. Lest he forget also, this was her third child she was bringing into the world. She had far more experience with human babies than he did, but he would do whatever was needed. He hated her in so much pain. It nearly broke him with each cry. He could handle his own pain, any amount of it, but his lass, panting, screaming, and contorting, was almost more than he could bear.

And yet he could not abandon her. He would stay with her and bring their child into the world. He was determined.

It was after dark when she beckoned him over. "Jamie." She said.

"Aye." He said setting down his dirk he had been sharpening. He came to her side.

She nodded as she put her arms back leaning back. "Can you see anything?" She asked.

He blinked at her and then took a breath. He lifted the edge of his shirt she wore and dipped down looking. It strangely was not that much different than a mare in labor. Lizzy was far smaller, but the contractions looked much the same as she gasped arching back with a loud cry.

He touched her thigh and pressed a hand to her. Sure enough there was the solid lump of something there. As she relaxed he bent closer. "Tis th' heid. Ah think." He said.

She nodded. "Good. Crowning. I can push."

He looked at her. "Is th' heid suppose tae come foremaist?" Calves and foals normally came feet first with the head after and the rest following.

She nodded looking down at him over the swell. "Yes."

He nodded. Another pain came. They were nearly constant now. How on earth did women manage?

She shifted and he pressed her back. "Aren't ye suppose tae lie doon?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Who told you that?" She panted.

"Ah thought ye wur suppose tae gie birth lying back."

She rolled her eyes. "I am going to give birth, however is the most comfortable."

He could not argue there, though he was not sure how comfortable anything was for her at that point.

He looked down and saw the head and pushed forward more. "Guid Lizzy!" He said patting her thigh.

She then arched forward, baring down as he had seen her do before. The head moved, a few millimeters.

Again at the next pain was the same.

She laid back a little and then shook her head. She moved, startling him as she squatted, legs apart. "Get behind me!" She growled.

He paled and did as she told him. She moved her hands and he squatted behind her, taking her hands as she pressed downward. He watched her curious as two pains took her and she pushed against the pain, baring downward.

"Christ!" She howled in pain. "Why must it always hurt so much!" She cried.

He looked down. "Th' heid! Lizzy!" He let go of her one arm to catch the head. "Yin or twa mair 'n' tis be oot!" He said to her. The head fit in his palm.

She then let go of him, going to her hands and knees, legs apart as her body heaved.

Jamie took a breath. Oddly this was more familiar to him as she presented so. He hated to think of her like one of the mares he tended, but it was oddly like that. He held the head with one hand and the other patted her hip and bottom in encouragement.

She cried out pushing as hard as she could. He gently turned the baby releasing the shoulder and then the other.

"Nearly thare!" He said.

She panted, head forward on her arms.

"Yin mair lizzy. Ye nearly hae dane it!" He called. He patted her back and side urgently, encouraging her as he would a mare. It was oddly thrilling to look down at the life half out of his wife and half within her. The baby twitched a little as he moved his hand to cup the head and neck carefully.

Lizzy then took a breath and arched with a scream and a Prussian oath. He didn't even notice her language as he moved his other hand and caught the slimy, bloody being in his arms, lifting it to look at it.

Lizzy collapsed panting, but fatigued.

Jamie for his part looked at the small being in his hands. He stared in wonder. He had brought his child into the world and his eyes welled up as he was deeply moved by it. He then quickly put his mouth to the nose and lips, sucking the birth fluids from the babies air supply as he would a foal. He spat them out to the side and was rewarded by a cry. He smiled as he looked over the strong, healthy baby.

Lizzy looked at him, turning a little to look at her very proud looking husband. "What is it?" She asked.

"A son..." Jamie whispered in wonder looking down to note the appendage on the baby. "Ye gave me a son." He smiled at her. And he was a fine weight too. Janet had been so small. Smaller even than Ellen, but this lad, took after his father. He was nine pounds at least, Jamie guessed, but perhaps more. A fine lad. No wonder why Lizzy had been so large carrying him.

She laughed then and laid there, resting as her husband reached for her chemise. It was ruined anyway and so he used the clean upper part to clean the blood and fluid from the child. Still too tired from the birth to protest much, the lad shivered a little in his father's massive hands.

Jamie then found Lizzy's shawl and wrapped it about him. He smiled at his wife, moving so she could see, though the lad was still attached to her by the cord.

Jamie had tears in his eyes as he laid the bundle down in her arms. His Fraser son, wrapped in a Fraser tartan. His father would have been so pleased. Jamie was so happy and proud at the moment he could hardly breathe.

She touched the baby and smiled up at her husband. "What do you call him?" She asked him.

He looked at her, eyes full of tears and emotion. His lip quivered as he lifted a big hand to his son's small blood stained head.

"Alexander William James Fraser." He said breathlessly. He leaned closer. "Mah little Sawney." He whispered.

"Sawney?" She asked looking up at her husband as their son cooed.

"Tis a nickname fur Alexander. Mah brother cried me it " He smiled.

She smiled at him and reached out. He took her hand and she brought it to her lips. "You honor him, Jamie." She said.

He nodded a little. He sat down then watching his son looking about.

She took a breath and sat up. She reached to his hip, drawing his dirk, startling him. She then shifted a hand to the saddle bag. She rummaged about and then found a small leather thong. She opened the tartan and held the dirk on her knee as she looked at the thick cord that bound her to her child. She took a breath and then bent, tying the thong around it, near her new son's belly. She used her teeth to tie it tight.

The baby protested, wiggling a little, but his movements were frail and unpracticed. Lizzy smiled a little and then looked at Jamie who was watching. She lifted the dirk. "Do you wish to cut it?" She asked him.

Jamie looked at her. "Whit?"

"The cord." she said nodding.

He blinked and then nodded mutely. She handed it to him and he looked at her as she lifted part of it between her two hands. He looked at her, brow furrowed, and she nodded. He took a breath and then cut, upwards. There was a splash of blood and Jamie looked as his son whimpered.

Lizzy lifted a hand to his cheek. "He is well." She said. "He won't even know the pain for long."

He nodded and cleaned the blade before sheathing it.

ZzZ

An hour or so later, Lizzy delivered the afterbirth which Jamie quickly wrapped in her fouled chemise and the blanket that had been above the straw and took them in a bundle outside. Even in the driving rain, he found a sheltered place under a tree and dug a small hole. He buried it and returned to the cottage to find Lizzy, leaning against the saddle in the firelight, holding their son close.

He moved closer and saw she had let his shirt fall down her arms, revealing her heavy breasts. She was rubbing the cheek of the boy. After a moment, the lad rooted, seeking the breast that she was urging him with. He found his aim and latched on, sucking.

Lizzy sat back a little, an odd look on her face of ecstasy. He smiled watching the odd serene look on her face of a mother who had safely delivered and was at peace. He came to her and sat down beside them.

Lizzy looked up at him as she sat. Jamie watched his son nurse for the first time. It was oddly moving. He reached a hand up and caressed the head gently before bending and kissing the small brow. He then lifted himself, looking at his wife who was watching him gently.

He smiled at her and then swallowed harshly. "Thank ye lass." He managed before he leaned to her and kissed her mouth. The kiss was full of love and emotion as he caressed her face with tender fingers.

She took the kiss and then she pressed her brow to his. "He is so prefect, James."

"Och, aye. A Fraser." He said. The boy had thick dark hair about his head that had almost odd curls to them as Jamie's hair had. Lizzy looked at her son as she pulled him away from her breast. He was sleeping now. His face was that of Lizzy except his nose. The sharp beak like nose was all his father. The small ears at the side of his head were as well.

She looked up at her husband. "I love you." She said touching his cheek.

He nodded and smiled at her before stealing a kiss. " _Tha gaol agam ort_ _mo ghràidh."_ He smiled and lifted his arms. " _Seo_." He said. "You need rest. I will tend him." He said gently.

She nodded and pulled the shirt back up to her shoulders. She smiled as she watched Jamie stand up, holding the sleeping bairn in his hands, out from him, looking at him critically, but with the ease of an experienced father.

He spoke to his son in Gaelic, softly. She could barely hear it over the wind outside, but she then settled to sleep, listening to her husband speaking in his soft hissing tones that he did often to ease his two daughters to sleep.

Jamie looked over at his wife. Even with her hair unkempt and sweat fouled, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her face was relaxed in sleep and he remembered how young she truly was. She had born him four children, three that had come to be born, and now she rested after her labors. He would keep watch over them and wake her when the lad needed to be fed again.

For now, he was content to hold him. He brought the lad close to his chest and he rocked him softly as he stood there, reflecting on his life thus far.

His father would be proud of him. He had produced a son to carry on the Fraser name. His wife had honored his family well.

He sighed and then dropped into the chair. He was tired, but would remain awake for now, at least until the child woke for his next feeding at Lizzy's breast.

The storm could rage, but James Fraser at last felt he had done something right in his life. Happy beyond measure he sat, thinking, wondering what would come of his family next.

He looked at Lizzy's form. He wanted her safe and happy. He would do what he must to make that happen. When she recovered from the birth he would see about the greatest gift he could ever give her.

His love.


	18. A Choice

Chapter 18 – A Choice

Lizzy woke.

It had been four days since she had given birth.

She heard the soft dripping of the rain from the roof to the earth. The rain had eased and this morning, she could see from the window, had stopped sometime earlier. She lay in the nest of blankets and furs looking up.

The embers had been stirred in the fire and she could see there was something on the stove cooking. She looked down. The baby who had been sleeping in the curl of her body was missing. She took a breath, but then looked back and noticed her husband was also missing.

Jamie had no doubt taken him to hold to allow her to sleep. She smiled as she laid back, stretching languidly, feeling joints pop. Her husband was enthralled with his son. He would hold him for hours, inspecting him, watching him sleep, listening to him breath, and just holding him.

Lizzy turned her head and saw Jamie standing in the doorway looking at his sun in the light of the new day. Alexander's head fit into the palm of his father's massive right hand and the rest of him lay on his father's arm as Jamie held him, looking outside.

Jamie was speaking to the lad softly in Gaelic. Lizzy smiled and then rose to her feet, still a little gingerly due to her loins still recovering from the birth, but she needed to feet the lad. Sure enough the small mouth opened in the start of a protest of wanting to be fed as she neared her husband.

He turned and then started, not expecting Lizzy to be there, looking at him. He smiled as he brought his son close and rocked him to soothe him a little as Lizzy went to the chair. He followed and laid the laid in her arms and then stood back as she bared her breast and let the little piglet eat.

She knew often babies would loose weight after birth such as with Ellen and Janet, but Alex, the strong lad, was gaining. He nursed heartily and Jamie remarked that his fine son would be taller than he was. Lizzy chuckled as Jamie caressed his wife's neck a moment before stooping for a kiss. He then smiled and moved to make her breakfast.

She smiled as he squatted by the fire. A highlander male who had just become a father, alone, became very domestic. His unruly thick coppery curls were unkempt as her own hair was, long about his shoulders. He straightened and she looked at him in his kilt, his skin tanned to a ruddy bronze, darker than her own now, and with a nearly week old beard on his jaw and chin.

However, he did things normally a woman would do such as fetching water, cooking, repairing clothing that could be, and such things. Lizzy was gaining her strength back, but it was amazing to watch how he took it in stride.

He would change the lad often as well. The lad's diaper was made of soft rabbit skin and Jamie had gathered soft grasses and other soft fibers, which he refreshed often. Lizzy had watched Jamie with his son and fell more in love with her husband than she already was.

Jamie was not a man to give in half measure and he was so happy and proud he had a son, it made Lizzy so pleased she had managed.

He came after the boy had finished and Lizzy was wiping herself clear of the extra milk and took his son. He bounced him a little and was rewarded with a loud belch that made him happy. He then nodded and laid the lad down and changed the fibers. This early it did not smell as later it would when the lad started to eat other foods.

Lizzy moved and settled on the bed again and Jamie laid their son down on formed bit of shawl, Lizzy had made into a bed of sorts. The lad would be restless for a few more moments before falling asleep again. Babies so young slept, ate, pooped, and slept again. It was the way of it for the first few months.

Lizzy then smiled as her husband handed her a bowl of warm broth with rabbit and some other things he had found. She found it very pleasing and warm. He sat beside her, holding the bowl in his hands to let it warm them.

Lizzy finished at about the same time he did. He took the bowl and she laid down to rest. Her body craved it, though she was becoming stronger. At least now, if forced to, she could move and even perhaps ride a horse if need be.

ZzZ

The next morning Jamie walked from the cabin and found Lizzy at the small spring that made a small burn at the back of the house. The water was fresh and clean, though cold. Lizzy had been washing her face and hands before drinking.

Near her on her shawl, lying in the shade of a tree was little Alex who was watching the butterflies about him. One landed on his nose and he went cross eyed looking at it before it moved away. Lizzy smiled as the baby squirmed a little in delight and the butterflies scattered up above him.

Jamie came to her, leaning against the tree, watching his wife and new son. He swallowed. He had made up his mind. Today, he would bring his wife home.

He smiled at her. "Ur ye ready tae gang hame?" He asked her.

She looked up and smiled. "Yes!" She said. "But the girls?"

"Murtagh wull bring thaim. Fear nae." He said. He moved and lifted the boy in his arms. He dropped his face down and blew a raspberry against the fat cheek. He was rewarded by a squeal and the tiny hands grabbing his thick hair.

He chuckled and dislodged the tiny fists before he looked at Lizzy who was wrapping her shawl about herself to make a pouch for the baby to ride at her back. She was still wearing Jamie's shirt, but also her skirts. At least she looked modest now, not as she had been where she teased her husband with her milky full thighs and milk laden breasts without even trying.

Jamie came to her and put the lad into the pouch. The boy was snug there and he looked about as Jamie shifted the cloth a bit so his small head was covered. Such ways of carrying a child were common by the women folk of the Highlands. It kept the child close, but out of the way so the mother could work.

Jamie pulled her to him and kissed her firmly on her mouth and she sighed into the kiss. James Fraser had many sides, lover, husband, warrior, father, Highlander, Scot, Fraser... All he was and she adored him for it.

Lizzy smiled and nodded as Jamie moved and saddled Donas. They had set things to right that morning and Jamie had made sure that everything would met the standards of anyone who knew of the place and passed by.

Jamie walked Donas to the front as Lizzy shut the door. Jamie mounted the tall horse and then shifted and offered a hand to Lizzy as well as a stirrup. She put her foot to the stirrup and with his help she was up behind him.

She shifted to be more comfortable and then wrapped her arms around him his waist. He smiled patting her hands as he turned Donas and clicked. Donas was off at a good pace. Jamie did not want to gallop since Lizzy was still recovering from the birth and he did not wish to jostle her too much.

They made their way along until finally coming to a fairly sizable river. Jamie had Donas follow the river's edge.

They had to stop after a couple hours to feed the lad. Jamie helped his wife down and then lifted the squalling infant from the pouch. He cooed to the lad and spoke to him softly in Gaelic, but the hungry boy wanted nothing to do with soothing. He was hungry...now!

Lizzy laughed a little at the red faced lad who fussed. Jamie quickly brought him over as the squirming boy reached a level he had never heard before. He had paused a moment and put his mouth to Jamie's chest and finding nothing soon became more angry. Jamie gasped.

"Dinna fash yirsel, laddie. Juist a moment. Thare isnae anythin' thare, a'm feart." He chided.

The thick black hair was in stark contrast to the red cheeks. The lad was beyond being reasoned with even though babies, who could not speak their minds, could often not be reasoned with anyway. Still Jamie was pale as he presented him to his wife.

Lizzy shook her head and then held him to her breast. At first he did not realize that was what he wanted after finding cloth at his father. Lizzy sighed and then pressed her breast a little and the stream went into the lad's wide open mouth. The boy gulped in surprise and then whimpered and latched onto what he wanted.

Big tears were in his eyes as he beat a tiny hand against Lizzy and she smiled up at her worried husband. "Oh, Jamie. He is fine."

He didn't remember the girl's being so loud in their protest. Perhaps it was because Alex was a boy. He blinked. He would protest not being fed also if he could get away with it. He smiled and caressed the soft head.

"Easy, laddie. Ah tellt ye, yer momma wis near."

Lizzy sighed, relaxing as she closed her eyes. To Jamie there were few things more beautiful than a woman nursing a baby. He smiled watching the serene look on his wife's face as he stood there, hands on his hips.

When the lad finally had his fill, Jamie lifted him and got him to burp again, a skill that Lizzy just smiled at. Alex would not really do well for her, but Jamie was able to make the lad belch like a sailor in a ale house.

She sighed. The lad was exhausted now from his cry. He was nearly asleep as Jamie put him back in the pouch.

Jamie then lifted his wife up onto the horse and then mounted himself. He smiled, feeling Lizzy's arms about him. He lifted one to his lips as he stooped and then let her hold him.

They rode and suddenly she realized they were going into a large township. She looked about. "Jamie..." She asked.

He did not stop until they were at the docks. Jamie dismounted and then walked into the dock master's office. He had some coin with him and he learned what he needed. He came out and then took the reins of Donas and pulled him along the ship row to a large ship that was there.

Jamie lifted her down and smiled a little. "Tak' a keek." He nodded to a boat that would be sailing to Bremen, a Prussian city. "This is th' _Engel._ " He said. "A Prussian merchant bound fur Bremen." He turned to her. "Tis whit ye wanted, isnae it. Tae gang hame?"

She looked at him as he stepped behind her. She touched the rigging a little as he pulled his son out of the pouch and held him a moment, rocking him back to sleep. Lizzy pulled off the shawl and then wrapped it about the infant boy as she sniffed the salty water and looked at her husband in confusion.

She blinked. "But..."

He looked at her and she could read it in his eyes. He was giving her a choice. The freedom. She could return to her uncle and be free. He loved her enough to do it. To let her have her life back. To let her be the Duchess she was supposed to be.

"What of the girls?"

"Ah wull hae murtagh bring thaim." He promised.

"But Jamie..." She said looking at him.

He shook his head. "A loue ye lass. Sae muckle. Bit if ye wish tae be free. Ah wull ken."

And he meant it.

She knew it.

He would not hate her at all. This was what it meant to love someone. To be able to cherish them, but also let them go when there was a greater need. His son would be a prince and have a good life. It was more than Jamie could ever offer.

He gently kissed his son and then pressed a kiss to her mouth. He nodded to the gang plank.

She took a breath, legs unsteady as she moved to the area, holding her son close. As she let one foot go to the gang plank, he pulled her back to face him.

She gasped, startled, but looked up at him.

"A'm sorry, lass." He panted a little. "Ah stopped ye. Ah shuid nae hae dane sae." He took her hand in his and kissed it. The other held their son wrapped in Fraser plaid. "Ah juist wasn't duin."

She nodded. "I know." She said.

He bent his head to her and then looked at her. "Weel, thir's na uise in waiting. Ah mist pairt wi' ye noo. Wi' alex. Wi' th' lasses. Ah wull send thaim. Ah promise." He said. "That's how come we're 'ere."

"You brought me to Inverness." She whispered.

He nodded. He caressed her cheek softly. "Tis yer ain lee oan th' ither side o' th' cooncil juice. Ye'v a hame thare, a steid. Yer brother wull keek efter ye. Ye wull waant fur nothing. Th' lee wis nicked fae ye. Ye kin hae it back noo. ." He said. "Neither wull oor bairns." He looked at her. "A' th' hings ye wur used tae wull be yers again. They bonnie silks, th' pearls, th' soft bits, ne'er huvin tae cook yer ain meals or hurl a finger..." He looked at her, tears in his eyes, but he spoke it. "Thir's nothing fur ye oan this side. Nothing! Save violence 'n' danger." He pushed her back from him. "Noo gang!" He said firmly.

He moved a few feet from her and turned back, his body looking worn, but he remained erect. "I'll make camp outside the town until nightfall to make sure that you're safe." He said looking at her.

She looked at him, tears spilling down her cheeks as she held her son to her.

"Goodbye, Catherine Anne." He said softly. Lizzy closed her eyes at his use of her birth name. He then turned and walked away. He mounted then and turned his horse away before he could not.

"Jamie!" She cried.

He pulled up on the reins, but did not look back.

"Tschoe." She whispered and her hand went to her mouth to prevent her sob.

Jamie continued on out of the docks.

Lizzy looked down at her son. She then sat down on a box next to the gang plank, looking at her ring he had given her and then down at the new son she had borne him. Could she really leave her life here?

In Prussia, she was a Duchess, a woman of stature, praise. She had been well liked and she would be well looked after. She had her estates to tend.

But she had lived six years as a Highlander. The charm of it was quaint and cozy. She had married a man, borne his children, and loved and been loved.

One life was full of promises of beauty and frivolity.

The other offered her love, a man, and a harsher way of life.

She took a breath and looked up at the ship rigging as she shivered a little.

ZzZ

It was more than two hours later when Jamie stood on top of a hill overlooking the town. He saw the ship leaving the harbor as the tide went out. He took a shaky breath. "Goodbye my love." He whispered.

It was nearly sunset when he made camp. He was in the shelter of the trees, about an hour from the town, away from the river. He set snares and caught a rabbit. He cooked it and ate, feeling so lonely. He had done what he almost could not. Let her go.

She was a princess and should have better than him. He was former soldier, laird of a small estate of little note. He cared for her so much to let her return to her own people, to live as she should, the apple of her brother's eye.

She would be able to marry again. Yes she had children, but a clever lie about her husband being dead would fix that. She would be able to live as a Duchess and his children would learn how to be aristos as well.

His heart was heavy nonetheless. He hurt, physically. It had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Letting her go, watching her standing there with his newborn son.

But that was love was.

After a while, it was well dark and he laid back against the saddle. Donas was tied and hobbled nearby. He closed his eyes as sleep came to him and he folded his arms about his chest. The fire provided some warmth, but not as much as his wife's supple body against his own.

ZzZ

Lizzy walked in the dark armed with only the dirk at her side, she held her son close. He slept, having been fed less than an hour ago. She walked along, using the low moonlight to guide her.

She knew her husband would not camp near the river so she moved away from it and up into the trees. It was another hour or so, she saw the light of a campfire. She walked forward. Sure enough, Jamie was there, sleeping, arms folding on his chest, a slight frown on his features.

Lizzy stepped closer.

Donas looked at her and his ears moved forward, but he made no noise.

Lizzy was amazed. Jamie was a light sleeper, but he did not hear her as she came within feet of him. She smiled a little.

"On your feet, soldier." She said.

Jamie woke, startled, looking up at her. He blinked, sitting up, as though he did not quite believe his wife was really there.

She moved to him, dropping to her knees she laid their sleeping son down near his legs and touched his thigh as she looked at him. "Take me home to Lallybroch." she said to him.

He swallowed, a tear running down his cheek as he sat up more. He smiled and nodded. "Why?" He asked her softly.

She smiled. "I love you." She whispered.

He nodded, lifting a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her down to him, kissing her fiercely as though he needed to confirm to himself that she was not an apparition.

No, the woman before him was very real.

He kissed her, his hands pushing her hair back as he laid her down beside him, hands caressing her as he kissed and nuzzled her.

"A loue ye, lizzy. A loue ye sae muckle."

She nodded and he then held her and shook as he sobbed softly in joy.

Lizzy had never seen a man weep before, just she joined him, happy, relieved, and feeling so loved at that moment.

Jamie then looked at their son and sighed as the boy began to wake for another feeding. He lifted him and kissed a cheek before handing him to Lizzy. "We wull gang back tae th' croft th' morns mornin'." He said. " Wait fur th' girls ."

She nodded.

"Then we wull a' gang tae lollybroch. As a fowk."

" _Je Suis Prest._ " She said to him with a smile.

He nodded. "Aye." He said looking at her as she nursed his son and heir.


	19. Those Who Stayed

Chapter 19 – Those Who Stayed

Lizzy sighed as they came to the croft once more. She was happy with her decision. She could live as a Highlander wife. She had money and she would keep it to support her family. Even still, there was an odd regret for her. Not leaving Jamie, but the idea she would never see her home again.

She well knew Jamie had had the same feeling about Lallybroch and so she seemed content to let the laird return. She would have some status in that regard, but they both had prices on their heads. Still, she loved listening to Jamie as he spoke about his home to her along the way.

It was home now. She was invested in it. She would be Lizzy the lady of Lallybroch.

Jamie helped her down. She had been riding again across the saddle, holding the infant in her arms. It was funny to think. Perhaps this was their own version of the flight to Egypt. She looked at her son as he continued to sleep. He had become accustomed to the horse and seemed to relax with the moment.

Lizzy lifted him to Jamie so she could go take care of her personal business. He smiled, taking the lad in one arm and the saddlebags in the other.

When Lizzy returned she found a warm fire, her son sleeping in a nest of blankets, Jamie carving something, and Donas in the small pen contentedly eating hay. The large mount seemed to consider he had a good enough life here. He got feed and water and he got to run like the wind at times.

She stood there and smiled at her husband as she looked a bit more like a lady pirate than a highland wife as the shirt hung down on one olive shoulder revealing the curve of her breast beneath.

"We wull need tae hae a freish name fur ye sin Elizabeth Hohenzollern Fraser flought the baoot hame." He said.

"I did?"

"Yer oan th' manifest." He said.

She nodded. "Oh!"

"Ah lik' Kat." He said. "Mo Katie." He smiled.

She smiled. "Well it is my middle name."

He nodded. "Katie Fraser."

She smiled at him. "I like that." She smiled. "I can be French." she said.

He smiled. "Easier to have you be what everyone assumes you are." He then spoke to her softly in French. " _Ma belle épouse et l'amour de ma vie. Mon propre coeur_."

" _Oui._ " She answered.

He lifted a large hand to her and she came to him. He smiled and pulled her to him for a kiss. "Katie." He smiled. He looked at her. "How come did ye ne'er gang by that? it's a bonny name." He said it with an off Highland lilt to it. ' **Kay** -tea.'

She shrugged. "I never thought to."

He smiled.

He moved then and pulled something from the saddlebag. It was wrapped in paper. He gave it to Lizzy. She took it and opened it as he cut the strings for her with his dirk. It was a new dress. A very simple dress that would be worn by a housewife of little to no status, but it would serve and be warm.

"When did you get this?" She asked him.

"As ye wur sleeping. Ah rode back 'n' bought it fae a dressmaker. It's nae put the gether tae ye, bit it wull wirk 'til we kin reach lallybroch."

She nodded and pulled off her clothing, carefully folding his shirt and then her petticoats. He smiled watching her stand naked before him, her body still showing signs of the extra pounds she had put on with the child within her. Soon that would melt off her.

The extra pounds she carried at her hips and breasts made her healthier looking than when he had first known her. She had been so small, delicate, fragile almost in her youth. Now having grown into a woman she was pretty, not the beauty that Laoghaire possessed, though perhaps that was for the better. Though Lizzy did not have the delicate bones of the Scottish lass, she also had a better heart than the manipulative bitch that was Laoghaire MacKenzie.

She pulled on the layers and he watched, oddly fascinated by all the clothing a woman had to wear. It was so complicated. He had asked the lady to give him everything a woman would need for a normal dressing. She had provided it all, at a cost that made his head hurt, but he had it well enough. Still it was worth it to see his wife in a dull tartan thick petticoat, full bodice that was low cut enough that she could easy nurse, a chemise that could be seen at the joints of the bodice arms and over the top of her breasts, and the arisaid that she wrapped about her body as she had seen women of MacKenzie do. The tartan was not Fraser, MacKenzie, MacDonald, or any he really recognized, but it would serve. It was not even really a tartan, more a dull brown color that with a few lines of dull color within it.

She looked the part of a highland wife now and he smiled as he rose to his feet and went to her as she went to the fire to add another log. As she straightened, he wrapped his arms about her. He did not say a word, he just held her, kissing her softly in her hair. He then shifted pulling her to a chair and then sitting pulling her between his legs and onto his lap. She sat as he pulled out a comb made from the bristled hair of a pig. He then began to brush out her wild hair.

It was oddly hypnotic and she soon had her eyes closed, only opening them when he found a particularly bad tangle or something of the sort. He brushed her hair for a good hour and then braided it in a long thick braid down her back.

"Howfur auld urr ye, Katie?" He asked. "Ah ne'er thought tae ask ye. Ah ken ye wur born th' lest day in january, bit ah ne'er hae asked yer age."

She chuckles as he made the bow just so. "I'm twenty-three." She said.

He looked at her, hands still on her shoulders a moment. "Ye wur ainlie seventeen whin..."

"When we wed...yes."

"Aye a wee lassie." He said softly.

"Not all that wee. I was strong enough to give you a a daughter."

He nodded. "Aye."

She smiled looking back at him as he tied it with a leather thong. She then shifted and took the brush from him. He smiled a little and nodded as he stood up. She sat in the chair and he sat down before her on the floor. Even there his head came to her chest and she brushed his own wild locks. The red deer pelt hair always made her enjoy looking at it in different light. She sighed amazed he was letting her do this. He often would brush her hair and his daughter's, but this was the first time he allowed her to brush his own.

She soon found out why. He had a rather sensitive head. Part of her knew that from when she had pulled it too hard when they were in the middle of lovemaking bouts, but she had not really considered brushing the thick unkempt hair would be a challenge. He winced a fair amount of the time as she worked small leaves and twigs from it as well as tangles. The curl made his hair especially hard to work through, but she took her time.

He didn't cry out, he sat there, but she could tell he was not nearly as relaxed as she had been. When she finished she handed the brush back and bent, kissing the thick sinewed neck before her. He smiled, reaching back and caressing her. She moved to stand up, but he moved and caught her.

Thankfully he was more prepared for what happened than she was as she was pulled off balance and fell with a surprised cry. However, she did not fall far or hard. Her husband had her in his arms and he tucked his legs under her so she was very comfortable indeed.

She looked at him and he smiled at her. He was content to just hold her for now. Lovemaking was out of the question since she had so recently given birth. She still bleed and would for a while longer. It also could be painful for the stretched muscles within her. He was not about to cause her more pain after what he had witnessed.

He caressed her face with light fingers and smiled at her, watching as she relaxed there.

The peace did not last long. Soon Alex woke wanting food, which was well enough. Lizzy's breasts had started to hurt a little. Jamie calmly reached with one long arm and plucked the infant up, bringing him to his wife as she sat up, now between his legs, seated on his kilt. His knees shifted to either side of her as he made himself comfortable, clearly not wanting her to move as his hand went to her side. She smiled pulling down the loose bodice.

Alex had the hang of this now and latched on quickly, giving a content noise of pleasure at finding his aim. Jamie watched, as he often did, smiling as he watched the small mouth moving on his wife's nipple from above. He dropped his head down to her shoulder, wrapping his arms about her, under her own that held their son, and he sighed.

ZzZ

It was nearly sundown when Jamie lifted his head, hearing Donas become restless outside. He had been working a small bit of rabbit fur. He looked at Lizzy. She had heard it too.

He lifted a hand to her, motioning her to remain still.

Lizzy looked at him, suddenly afraid as she held their son close to her, her other hand going to her dirk. He looked back at he and nodded a little, blue eyes narrowed as he listened.

He went to the door and drew his dirk as he stood there. There were horses coming up. Two of them. He took a breath and opened the door a crack. He then smiled and nodded.

" _Feasgar math_." He called out as he sheathed the dirk.

A male voice answered him, but she could not tell whom it was. She waited a moment. Jamie, however, had relaxed visibly and was even smiling as he stood there, filling the doorway with his massive size, even as he stood to the outside so he could straighten fully to his natural height. He always had to duck to go through doors about. Her poor husband who looked more like a Viking warrior than a Scot, though he visually what in Prussia people had rumored the Scots to look like. Tall, skirt wearing heathens. Little did they realize that though the first two were correct, they were more God fearing than any Prussian she knew.

Lizzy moved, holding her son to her and came to Jamie's side. He lifted his arm and wrapped it about her and smiled, nodding. Murtagh was there, dismounting from Lizzy's horse Thistle, and lifting Janet down from where she had been riding before him.

Janet ran forward in her toddler way to Jamie who swept her up into his arms. She giggled in delight as he kissed her and spoke to her. She managed to get a sloppy kiss somewhere on his face as he bounced her. His little Flower, Jen, was a dark haired beauty just as his Ellen shared his red deer pelt hair. Both would cause him grief later when they grew old enough for boys to start to look at them. Janet was named for her aunt, but had the look of Jamie's mother Ellen. Ellen looked like a red-haired version of her aunt Jenny, Jamie's sister, which amused him. Perhaps he should have named them different, but they both honored the strong women they were named for. Janet was a spit-fire when she wanted to be while Ellen was calmer, but still waters ran deep. Slow to anger, once to the point, she was a force to be reckoned with, even at six years.

God help him, Jamie thought ruefully.

Murtagh helped Mrs. Fitz down from a dark, thick legged fell pony and then Ellen who had been riding behind her. Ellen too ran to her parents with a cry of delight. Lizzy smiled. The fell pony was likely all that could carry the hefty Mrs. Fitz for any length of time.

Murtagh smiled and nodded to them. "Th' lasses hae ne'er bin oan sic an adventure. Thay wur scared 'n' excited a' at wance."

Mrs. Fitz smiled coming forward as she heard Alex start to whimper a little as he woke hearing the voices of his sisters excitedly chattering about them.

Jamie smiled and took his son, smiling proudly he squatted down to show the two girls their brother, speaking to them in Gaelic as he showed the boy off proudly. The girls were both excited and chattered in a mix of English and Gaelic about how handsome he was and how much hair he had.

Mrs. Fitz laughed in delight as she watched. "He is a bonny laddie Jamie. Weel dane!"

"Och, Aye." Murtagh said. "A fine Fraser." He said regarding the lad as Jamie straightened after promising to allow the pair to hold the lad soon.

Mrs. Fitz took the boy and looked at his features and grinned. Jamie smiled and looked back at Lizzy who was smiling. The girls had gone into the house to see.

Murtagh took his turn holding the son of his godson. Alexander Fraser would have much of the look of his father. He smiled looking him over as Jamie set about making a stew with Lizzy for them all to eat. Murtagh would leave Thistle with them and take the broad fell pony back. He would escort Mrs. Fitz back to Leoch and return the working mount and then come to Lallybroch to meet up with them.

The girls sat on the floor playing a game with two dolls that had as their brother slept near them. Jamie looked back, following Lizzy's gaze as she watched them.

He smiled and caressed her back lightly. The cuts from the beating she had taken had healed nicely and were just faint red lines now. They no longer were painful though he imagined they were nothing compared to the cat that had ripped the flesh of her back.

The small group ate their supper and then the group moved about fashioning beds. The men were forced to sleep on the chairs, leaning back against the wall. Not at all comfortable, but both had been in far worse places and it was only a day.

Lizzy had settled with Alex lightly snoring beside her.

ZzZ

At first light, Murtagh and Mrs. Fitz left the croft. The children slept on as the adults woke. Murtagh helped her mount the fell pony and then walked beside. Mrs. Fitz had sent a chest to Lallybroch for them full of their treasures.

Lizzy and Jamie waved goodbye and then Jamie kissed his wife and they returned into the warmth of croft.

They too would be leaving as soon as the girls woke and broke their fast. Jamie was in no hurry to go now that his family was all accounted for.

The girls woke when their brother became fussy for his meal. Jamie made some cold oats and water for them which they ate down to give them strength.

Jamie then went out and saddled Donas and Thistle as Lizzy made the croft ready for the next people who would come and seek shelter there. She then filled their water bottles and and smiled as Jamie lifted Janet up onto the group mount.

Jamie then came to Lizzy who had wrapped the shawl so that Alex's warm pouch was in the front of her. He lifted his wife onto Thistle and smiled as he patted the sleek neck of the mare. He then turned back to his daughters.

He mounted behind Janet and then he leaned down, and pulled Ellen up behind him. She wrapped her arms about him, holding him tight as he turned and they rode at a trot away. He was telling his daughter's stories about the area in Gaelic. They only understood about half of it, but it was his voice and calmness that soothed them as they rode along.

They rode and camped for two days in the wilds.

On the third day, in the midmorning, he looked down in a green lush valley. A tall three story stone home stood with a round tower nearby.

Jamie had been walking letting Donas rest. The two girls were in the saddle were little more than small birds on his back, but the sixteen stone Highlander riding all day was a bit much even for the strong stallion that Donas was. The girls were holding on and they looked out as their father pulled up the rein.

" _Tha an sin!_ " He said. He then smiled back at Lizzy as she pulled up beside Donas on Thistle looking down. "Thare it's." He said proudly. "Lallybroch."

She nodded. It was exactly has he had described it so often and as she remembered it.

Ellen looked down. "Is that our home, Papa?"

"Aye." He said looking back at her. "Dae ye lik' it?" He asked moving to her side. Even standing beside the great mount, his head was taller than the pair sitting in the saddle on Donas' back.

"So green!" Ellen said.

Janet clapped her hands and pointed. "Ponies!" She said seeing horses in a field.

He chuckled lightly and leaned to them and kissed both cheeks affectionately.

He then sighed and paused as he moved to Donas' head and took the reins.

"It is exactly how I remembered it." She said.

"Aye." He nodded.

He closed his eyes seeing himself bound and being beaten by Jack Randall and then Jenny held by Jack as he forced her brother to look at her open bodice. That had been six years ago. Part of him was apprehensive as he looked at the estate.

He clicked his tongue and Donas followed. "Come." He said softly.

Lizzy sat on her horse, looking out at the property, her own memories of being captured feeling her mind for a moment. She then clicked and Thistle followed Donas down the pathway as she looked down at her son who was still sleeping content for now, his ear against his mother's chest, listening to her heart beat.


	20. Rumors and a New Home

Chapter 20 – Rumors and a New Home

They came to a forest near the home.

Lizzy had dismounted as well, wanting to stretch her legs. She looked at her husband as he walked with the girls still looking about in wonder as they sat high in the saddle. She held the reins of Thistle as she walked beside her tall husband.

Jamie looked like he was deep in thought as he walked. Lizzy went to him and touched his arm. "It's behind you now, Jamie. It's in the past. All of it."

He looked at her as he held the reins of his mount. "Thare wur rumors." He said. "Dougal tellt me afterward, while we recovered, that randal hud git jenny wi' a bas bairn." He said looking at his wife as he paused to look at her, blue eyes full of emotions he could not quite bury.

She took a breath and looked at him. "It's rumors." She said softly lifting a hand to him.

"Aye."

Alex stirred and she sighed.

He chuckled lightly as their son broke the tension with a need to eat. Lizzy lifted him from the security of the wrapping she had made for him and then moved to a log to nurse him. Jamie took Thistle rein and looked up at his daughters who were looking at him like a pair of red and black owlets.

"Are we there yet, Papa?" Ellen asked.

"Nearly. Less than an oor certainly. We juist need tae let yer brother feed afore we continue." He said softly. He moved his face in the way he did when he tried to wink. It made him look like a blinking owl since he had never learned how to do it properly despite Lizzy trying to teach him on more than one occasion.

Janet's lip formed into a pout. "Hungry, Papa."

"Soon, mah wee Jen." He soothed.

Lizzy returned to them and shifted so she could wrap the shawl about her son as she held him. Jamie tied Thistle to Donas' saddle so she could walk along beside him, gently rocking the lad back to sleep.

Soon they were on a firm path that led toward the house they could see between the trees. Lizzy looked at it and smiled as she walked beside her husband.

There was an archway and a courtyard beyond with the wall that surrounded the great house. Lizzy sighed, remembering that here, near this archway was where she had been captured, trying to reach Jamie, unknowing that only days earlier, Jamie had also been taken.

Lizzy moved and lifted the girl's down. They laughed and ran into the courtyard, enjoying freedom at last and being able to stretch their own legs. Lizzy followed them and smiled at their antics and then she noticed a small boy there.

Jamie looked up at the sigil of his family above the arch, the memories of being bound there and being beaten flooding back into his mind. Jenny being held and being forced to watch. Jamie shaking after the beating, looking at his sister as she stood shaking.

"Hello." Lizzy said, drawing him back to the present.

He looked as Lizzy dropped down beside a small young boy who looked to be nearly three. She smiled at him as she held her son close.

"My name's Katie." She said softly.

The boy smiled up at her.

"Are you playing with the apples? How many are there? Shall we count?" She asked.

The boy nodded, giggling at her.

Jamie clicked and pulled Donas and Thistle into the courtyard. He tied them to a hitch nearby and smiled as they stood there. He looked to see his girls and what they were about.

The girls had found some flowers to pick and were making chains as they sat in the small bit of straw nearby giggling at each other. Oddly, it was somewhat as he envisioned them doing.

"What's your name?" Lizzy asked softly.

Another woman appeared. She was small, heavy with child, about Lizzy's height, dark hair wrapped about her head in a matron style as she held a basket of laundry at her hip.

"Jamie?" She asked seeing the two new girls there, and then the woman speaking to the younger lad, holding a child in her arms.

Jamie stepped from around the horses and looked at her as she met his gaze as well.

"Jenny."

She gasped, dropping the basket and running to him, holding her swollen belly as she went. Lizzy straightened and smiled as the new woman embraced her husband. It was clear as they stood together they were siblings, their faces similar, though the dark haired Jenny was far smaller than her tall brother who stood above most men.

The boy moved and Jamie looked up as he hugged his sister. He ran forward toward Jenny. Lizzy straightened, rocking the bundle in her arms.

"Six years 'n' na word." Jenny said slapping his arm.

Jamie did not smile back at her and instead looked down at the wee lad at her side as she took his mother's hand.

"This is ma wee jamie. This is yer uncle, _mo chridhe_ , th' yin ye'r cried fur." Jenny said smiling. She had such joy on her face, but Jamie's face darkened.

He nodded and swallowed. "How come?" He gestured at the lad. "How come wid ye name him efter me?"

Lizzy stood there. For the same reason you named your daughter after her, you big oaf, she thought.

Jenny looked at him, startled by his reaction. "Whit's wrong, _a graidh_?" She asked. "Are ye ill?"

"Dae ye nae think a've suffered enough fur whit ah let happen that ye mist name randall's bas efter me, tae be a reproach as lang as ah bide?" He asked watching her.

"Randall's bas. Jack randall, ye mean, th' redcoat captain?"

"Aye." He barely managed.

Jenny was startled and then leaned down to her adorable son. "Gang fin' mrs. Crook, mah wee lamb." She said bending down to her son.

Lizzy watched as the boy scampered off. Her daughters then rose and moved to follow him, hoping, she was sure, that he would lead them to something to eat. She looked back as Jenny straightened, gathering her words carefully.

"Correct me, brother, if a'm wrong, bit ah hae th' pure tough impression ye'r saying that ah played th' whore tae captain randall?"

Jamie shifted. "A'd ower ah wis deid in mah kist than tae see mah sister brought tae sic..." He looked down at her pumped up belly. "'n' wha's is this yin?" He demanded. She laid a hand on the swell and swallowed. "Tae hae ye ruin yersel' fur me wis pity enough bit..." He walked about her. "Anither yin wi' na faither tae gie him a name?" He looked back at Lizzy. "We shouldn't hae come." He said moving to get the mounts.

Lizzy had had enough. She took a breath, speaking with her thicker French accent she looked at the pair. "Jamie, perhaps we should all go inside and..."

Jenny did not turn, but lifted a finger toward Lizzy. "Tell that trollop tae keep her neb oot o' mah business." She growled.

Jamie whirled about. "She's mah wife 'n' ye'll speak o' her wi' respect." Jamie growled back pointing at his sister as he came close to her.

"Jamie! Please." Lizzy said trying to soothe him and failing. She wanted to calm this situation down before he burned what bridges he had left.

"Dae ah hae tae dae whit ah did whin we wur bairns?" She asked him. "Tae mak' ye listen tae me?"

He growled at her and moved to turn. She caught his arm and he turned back, face full of fury.

She seemed unruffled by this and regarded him.

He stood legs braced apart, glaring at his sister. He turned to go back to the horses, but she bent down with the speed of a striking snake under his kilt. He let out a cry of pure outrage and tried to turn, but she apparently tightened her grip.

"Thir's men as ur sensible." She said smiling a little. "'n' beasts as biddable. Ithers ye'll dae hee haw wi', unless ye hae thaim by th' ballocks. Noo thay listen tae me in a civil wey?" She asked him. "Or shuid ah twist a bawherr, awright?" She said.

He stood still, red-faced, breathing heavily through clenched teeth. "Ah will listen 'n' then ah wull wring yer wee neck janet! let me gang!"

She smiled at him and nodded.

No sooner had she done so than he whirled on her. "Urr ye noo trying tae pity me fernent mah ain wife?"

She folded her arms. "Weel if she's yer wife, ah jalouse she's mair kenspeckle wi' yer baws than a'm ." She said quietly.

Jamie drew himself up. Despite the differences in height, brother and sister nearly stood nose to nose.

"Dinnae test me brother." She said lowly.

He folded his arms and she did as well.

"Lest a clocked ye, bloodied 'n' goosed, strung up by yer wrists in that archway 'n' goin awa me tae think ye'r deid or certain tae ne'er tae return again..."

Lizzy looked down as Alex stirred. She watched the pair exasperated and so she walked out the arch and moved and dropped onto a log. She lowered her bodice and let the hungry young lad latch on. Alex was feeling his mother's emotions and so had woken.

Lizzy held him as she listened to the continued heated words between the pair in the courtyard.

She saw a shadow fall over her and she looked up. She gasped, startled to see Ian Murray there.

"Lizzy!" He gasped.

She swallowed and tears spilled down her eyes. "Ian!" She whispered.

"Sae, jamie haes returned, eh?" He asked listening to the pair arguing.

She nodded and she lifted her son up and pulled her bodice upwards. Ian smiled. "A braw laddie. Howfur auld?" He asked reaching to take him so she could see to herself.

She smiled and handed the lad over. "A week." She said.

"Jamie mist be happy wi' his son."

"Yes." She said.

Ian bounced the lad and looked into his face. "He looks like Jamie, but there is a bit of you as well." He looked at her. "Howfur is Ellen then?"

"A fine lass." She said smiling. "Her and her sister went after Jenny's boy wee Jamie." She smiled a little. She stood and then embraced her old friend.

"It's guid tae see ye, Lizzy."

"You as well. So you stayed here?"

"Och, aye. Ah hud tae. Guidwife 'n' wean keep me 'ere."

She looked at him. "You married Jenny."

"Aye." He said shifting. "Ye saw she wis wi' bairn."

"Yes."

"Solid tae miss, isnae it. Mak's her frachetty." He swallowed. "It wid tak' a braver jimmy than me tae cross wurds wi' a wifie in her seventh munth." He looked at her. "'n' ye juist delivered. Howfur did ye guide tae mak' it 'ere?"

"Horses." She said.

"Ye rode 'ere?" He said incredulously.

"Yes."

"Urr ye in pain?"

"A little, but no more than if I had walked about."

He shook his head. "Birthed yin bairn oan a battlefield 'n' anither in th' wilds o' scootlund..."

She laughed. "Jamie delivered this one in a croft. The middle one came at the castle."

He nodded and smiled. "A wonder."

She noticed he had his wooden leg still and balanced on it as he held the boy in the crook of one arm, a yoke for a horse wagon team against his good leg.

She heard the voices rising. "Shall we stop them?"

"Aye." He said in faint amusement.

He handed the baby back and then lifted the harness before moving to the archway. He sighed and looked at Lizzy who rolled her eyes as well.

"...'n' this is howfur ye come hame..." Jenny was saying.

Jamie leaned close and growled. "Wha's bairn is th' boy?"

"Mine." Ian said.

Jamie whirled to face the new voice. Jenny looked at Ian standing beside Lizzy.

"'n' that yin, tae." He said nodding to Jenny's belly.

"Ian?" Jamie said.

"Yer brother-in-law." Jenny said.

Jamie looked back at her a moment and then looked at Ian who was smiling at him.

"Tis guid tae see ye, Jamie." Ian said. "Ye aye knew howfur tae mak' an entrance."

Jamie swallowed, realizing he was in the wrong.

"We thought ye wur deid 'til we received yer chest fae Castle Leoch."

Jamie looked back at his sister who was breathing hard still. He took a breath and then stepped to Ian and embraced his oldest friend. They smiled at each other.

Lizzy smiled and as she watched.

"Sae wha is this then?" Jenny asked looking at Lizzy who also clearly knew Ian.

"The trollop. Also known as Catherine Fraser." Lizzy said.

"Catherine?" Ian asked.

Jamie nodded. "We need to speak about that."

Ian nodded. "All right."

Jamie then turned back to his sister.

Jenny looked at Lizzy and stepped forward. "A'm sorry ah cried ye sae Catherine."

Lizzy waved it off. "I am Katie to my family and you are family. It is an honor to meet you finally Jenny."

Jenny smiled a little at her.

Jamie turned to her. "Jenny I..."

"Ur a damned fool, 'n' na a day wiser in six years." she growled at him and turned, lifting her skirts to go back into the house.

Everyone there watched her go and Lizzy looked exasperatedly at her husband. He looked at her a moment and then shrugged knowing she would come around.

Lizzy shook her head and then handed Jamie his son and then moved to pick up the basket that had been dropped.

She moved toward the line that were in the courtyard to do what Jenny intended to do.

Just then there was the sound of merry laughter as the three bairns came running back into the courtyard.

Jamie was on the hip of Ellen and Janet was toddling behind them. Ian smiled and looked at Jamie. "Keek at thaim, they're bonny, Jamie."

"Thank ye." Jamie nodded.

Lizzy was putting the clothing on the line as she looked back at Jamie and Ian standing together.

Ellen stepped forward and she set wee Jamie down. She looked at Ian and smiled. "I'm Ellen."

"Ye hae grown muckle sin ah lest saw ye, wee lass." Ian said. "Ye wur a bairn in arms then."

"You knew Papa in France then?"

"Aye." Ian nodded. "And yer mother too."

She nodded. "This is my sister, Janet. We call her Jen."

He moved forward a bit on his wooden leg.

She gasped a little. "Is that painful?"

"Nae maist days, ye ken." He said. He smiled. "I'm yer uncle Ian."

She smiled then and laughed. "You are exactly how he said." She said.

He nodded and chuckled. "Telling stories wur ye Jamie?"

"Aye." Jamie said as he watched his wife returning to him.

"Come." Ian said. "We shuid settle this."

Jamie nodded.

ZzZ

The four of the adults were in the parlor. Mrs. Crook, the older housekeeper had taken the bairns to the kitchens for supper and to watch the sleeping Alex. Lizzy had made the girls promise to be on their best behavior for the matron. She was like Mrs. Fitz.

That had made an impression. The pair of them knew better than to cross Castle Leoch's matron.

Jamie stood leaning against the fireplace mantle. Jenny stood near him.

Lizzy was seated on the settle and Ian was up. "Dae ye aye dram whiskey?" He asked Lizzy.

"I have been known to have a glass or two." She smiled. "Though not recently. I will gladly take a glass if you have it though, Ian." She said.

He chuckled a little. "Th'day, a'm thinking we'll be taking mair than that, Lizzy." He said.

"Thank you, Ian." She said. " _Slàinte_!" She said lifting it up a little.

" _Slàinte_." He nodded.

Jenny turned her head. "She said her name wis Catherine."

Jamie looked up. "Tis. Catherine Elizabeth." He said. "Either name wirks." He sighed. "Though we prefer katie noo that she is wanted, even as a'm."

Jenny nodded in slight understanding.

There was a long silence as Jamie stood, his back to them all.

Jamie then looked at his sister. "Whit happened wi' randall?" He asked. "A'm waantin' tae ken." He said turning to her. "A'm needin' tae ken."

She took a breath looking from him to Lizzy and back. "Then ah will tell ye. Wance. 'n' ne'er again."

He nodded and moved to sit beside his wife who was silent as she looked at the pair.

Ian removed his wooden leg and then relaxed as well. He grunted a little in pain as he removed it, but seemed well enough.

Jenny looked at her glass, not looking up, but then she began to speak. "Efter he felled ye..." She took a breath as the memories came back to her. "He tellt me tae tak' his haun. Efter th' third time, ah did. Ah gaed gaed wi' him intae th' hoose. He teuk me up th' stairs. He wis talking th' hail wey up. Ah didnae hear a word he said."

Ian sat listening, rubbing his leg as she spoke. Lizzy was focused on a spot before her. Jamie was listening, taking it in.

"Mah mynd wis racing wi' whit tae dae. Ah wis juist trying tae keep mah wits. He led me tae th' bedroom 'n' he pulled up in th' doorway. He winched mah brow 'n' then touched mah lips wi' his finger. He forced mah lips open 'n' ah gagged, bit he hushed me. He then bolted his finger doon mah chin 'n' throat tae mah breests." She swallowed. "He cupped thaim 'n' then teuk mah haun 'n' pat it tae his...manhood."

Lizzy's eyes narrowed.

"He bent tae winch me as he continued tae mak' me clap him. He ordered me tae keek at him sae ah opened mah een. His coupon wis sae claise tae mines. He brushed mah lips 'n' then winched mah neck. Ah keeked ower 'n' saw a vase 'n' a candlestick. Ah hurled it 'n' bashed it intae his heid. Ah tried tae run, bit he caught me wi' a grunt 'n' threw me backwards." She sighed. "He didnae care fur that at a' 'n' he threw me doon 'n' swept his arm, takin wae me th' vase upon mah heid. It shattered. Ah wis a bawherr disoriented as he grabbed mah locks 'n' threw me oan th' kip. He skelp mah coupon 'n' ah wis thare, stunned a moment, greetin', as he unbuttoned his vest 'n' then reached doon tae his breeches. He wis standing thare juist rubbing his-sel." She looked at Jamie a moment and then down again. "Ah hadn't bin wi' a jimmy then, though ah knew howfur wee jimmies wur made wi' ye 'n' William, bit ah ken noo that he wis trying to...make his-sel duin."

Lizzy closed her eyes. She remembered Black Jack rubbing himself when Jamie was above her crying as he took her virginity by force. He didn't want to, but she did. To save her from Randall's fury. To this day she would not regret that.

"Ah held mah cheek 'n' then he hurled mah skirts. Ah turned tae him 'n' keeked at his hauf hard...staff. 'n' ah laughed. Ah sat up 'n' laughed. A dinnae ken how come ah did, bit 'twas th' ainlie thing mah mynd cuid think tae dae." She took a breath.

"Ye laughed at him..." Jamie said incredulously.

She nodded. "He struck me 'n' ordered me tae caw aroond. Ah laughed some mair sin it clearly bothered him. He struck me again 'n' wanted me tae caw. Th' third time he grabbed mah locks, pul'in mah coupon claise tae his, 'n' ordered me 'i said caw aroond, ye scots cunt'. He then threw me intae th' bedpost 'n' ah wis oot cauld." She looked at her brother. "Whin ah woke up, ah keeked up oot th' windae 'n' he wis gaen. That wis th' lest a clocked o' captain jack randall."

Jamie swallowed. "He didnae force ye efter..."

"Na, yer sister wis a virgin oan oor bridle. Ah wid be in a position tae say." Ian remarked.

Jamie nodded quietly.

"Ye satisfied then?" She said looking down at him.

He looked up at her, startled.

"Ye see, ye wur wrong 'n' a'm expecting an sawry." She continued.

"Hae ah nae said as muckle?" Jamie asked sitting back.

"No you haven't." Lizzy said looking at him. Jamie looked at her startled. "She's right. She deserves an apology for what you said."

Jenny was also stunned. "This is atween mah brother 'n' me." She said.

"I was just suggesting that he..."

Jamie nodded and then took Lizzy by the arm. "Geeza a word in private?" He asked. "Excuse us."

Jenny sat down in her chair and Ian extended an arm to her. She took it and nodded.

Lizzy nodded and they walked together to the dining room.

"A'm yer man. Ye mustn't embarrass me fernent mah fowk 'n' th' servants." He said shifting to close the door as he saw a maid walk by.

She looked at him. "You are doing a fine enough job of that yourself." She said.

"'n' ye hae a pointy tongue, Elizabeth." He said. He paced about a bit before turning to face her. "Bit thir's a time 'n' a steid fur it."

"And I suppose you'll be the judge of that?"

He put his hands on his hips looking her. "A'm needin' ye tae trust me 'ere. This is ma fowk, mah land..." He looked at her. "Ah wid respect yers if we wur in Potsdam." He said.

She looked at him. "If your head wasn't on a pike."

He shot her a look and then took a breath. "Mah own time." He reached and took a hold of her arms gently. "A'm laird. 'n' yer mah Lady." He said. "We shuid baith conduct ourselves as sic."

She straightened. "I'm not the meek and obedient type."

He smirked a little. "Ah dinnae think a'body wid ever mak' that mistake, lizzy." He took a breath. "Bit then, ah dinnae think a'body wid ever say th' identical o' colum's guidwife either."

"Letitia?" Lizzy asked.

"Aye. Pure tough wifie. Respected. Feared even."

"Feared?" She blinked.

"Aye feared. Bit she ne'er crossed her husband's word in public." He reached up to caress her shoulder with one hand. "Noo behind closed doors...well let's juist say mah uncle dodged his share o' crockery in his time." He said smiling a little.

Lizzy took a breath and nodded. She smiled at him. She then leaned up and kissed his mouth. It was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but Jamie kissed her more deeply, hands cupping the side of her face. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Be careful, my laird." She said softly to him, almost playfully. "I have a much better throwing arm than the fair Letitia." She reached down to his belt and laid her hand on his dirk. His hand went over her own startled by the action. "And I am a much better swordsman."

He looked at her. "Ah wull need tae test yer prowess oan that soon."

"Oh?" She asked.

He leaned close and shifted her hand over his hardened manhood. "Tae see if ye draw steel as weel as ye say."

So it was true. Rows gave men cock stands as any fight. She smiled a little to herself.

She arched an eyebrow at him before she dropped to her knees. He was startled by this as she pushed up his kilt, finding her aim. She cupped him looking up at her husband whose eyes had gone from annoyance so sudden lust and need as she caressed him.

When she put her mouth to him all thoughts he had went out of his mind.

ZzZ

It did not take long for her husband to groan and spill into her mouth as he held one hand to the door and the other to his wife's hair. He had been silent except for the last soft grunt/sigh he made as he finished. His wife took all he had as he pulsed and quaked a little, but remained upright, somehow.

She stood up, letting his kilt fall back into place as she looked at him. His eyes were closed as he collected himself, allowing his heart and breaths to slow.

He opened his blue slanted eyes to look at her as she smiled up at him.

He sighed. She had proven she was very handy with a sword indeed. Damn her pretty little soul. She sipped her whiskey, watching him playfully, daring him to make a remark about it.

He noticed some of the white fluid remained in the corner of her mouth as she turned to open the door. He caught her, kissing her and licking it away.

The taste wasn't unpleasant and he smiled at her reaction to that. She stared at him a moment. He pressed a kiss to her nose playfully and then shifted a bit. He was thoughtful and too sated to really say much at the moment.

With that they walked back to the room, Jamie had his hand on his wife as he looked at his sister and Ian there looking up at them. Jamie took a breath as Lizzy sat down again and Jamie joined her, sitting close.

Jenny was sitting arms about herself.

"Sae, dae ye miss France?" Ian asked.

Lizzy smiled a little. "Not really actually. But this is my home now." She said looking at Jamie.

Jamie nodded and smiled at her. "Aye."

"Ye'r planning oan staying then?" Jenny asked.

"Aye." Jamie said. "Aye, We ur. A' o' us."

"Whit aboot th' cost oan yer heid?"

Jamie looked at her. "A'm expecting a pardon wi' th' help o' th' Duke of Sandringham."

"It hasn't come through yet, but we're hoping it will soon." Lizzy put in.

"Ne'er thought ye wid be sae trusting o' th' English." Jenny said.

Jamie remained quite on that score as he looked between Ian, who smiled at him, and Jenny.

Lizzy drained her glass and then stood up. "Perhaps I could trouble you for some warm water to wash. Been a difficult few days." She said. Jamie rose beside her. She looked at Ian. "And you mentioned a chest from Leoch?"

"Aye." Ian said shifting a bit. "It cam fae a wifie cried, mrs. Fitzgibbons. Tis upby in th' hain room."

"Weel sin th' laird is staying he shuid hae th' main bedchamber." She looked at a maid standing by the door. "Shift oor hings tae th' north room." She ordered.

Lizzy lifted a hand. "No I wouldn't dream of putting you out of your room."

Jamie wrapped an arm about her and caressed her back softly. "Weel...seeing as tis th' laird's room efter a', ah will git th' keys." He said shifting away from her.

He moved to the stairs and ascended in a few quick strides.

Lizzy sighed and followed him after casting an apologetic look at her in-laws.

Ian looked amused as Jenny rolled her eyes.

The laird had returned indeed.


	21. Family Feuding and Memory

Chapter 21 – Family Feuding and Memory

Lizzy was looking out the window of the Laird's chambers at Lallybroch. It was odd. She truly felt that she belonged. It was the first place she had felt so outside of Cleves. She had sat as the servants moved all the things out of the room, changed the sheets, and saw a fire going.

Lizzy heard a grunting at the door and saw Jamie coming into the room carrying the large heavy chest. " _Taing a Dhia!_." He said as he carried it in and set it at the foot of the great bed. He lifted the lid and removed his weapons and his tweed coat he normally wore since he now wore his shirt, kilt, and vest only. He put his dirk back on his belt as he laid his sword near the fireplace. His sporran was still on him. He then lifted the light rapier that he had fashioned for Lizzy.

"Mrs. Fitz missed wee. See she packed yer sword."

She took it and looked at the thin bladed sword. While the dirk she carried was nearly too heavy, this was perfect and flexible. Compared to Jamie's broadsword it looked like a fine steel twig and compared to the mighty claymore he could wield, it looked like a child's toy, but it suited her lithe form much better.

Lizzy smiled and looked in. "Our clothes." She lifted the a small pouch. "Your mother's pearls."

"Yer pearls." He reminded softly watching her.

There were also the heavy sacks of gold she had buried in the clothing. She smiled. Everything that was of their possession was there. She then took out the jet rosary from the pocket of her dress and laid it within and then shut the lid.

"We will have to bury the coins to keep them safe."

"Aye." He said. It was a large fortune. Her dowry price, something he felt he could never claim and had had Ned make it fully her own to do as she liked with, but the princess sum would help them if time was tough.

He watched her. All that they were was in that chest and he was happy to see that it was so little. They were not for material things, more on love, trust, and mutual being.

"You missed the _Wirbelwind_." She said setting the great arisaid on the bed as he looked up at her.

"Th' whit?" He asked as he looked back over his shoulder taking a breath as he then closed the door.

"The servants. They came in and tore through here like dervishes." She said. "I'd barely turned my back, and they had cleared away all of Jenny and Ian's things."

He looked about the room. The wall paper was blue and white and it matched the drapes on the great canopy bed that dominated the room.

Alex was sleeping in a drawer. It would work well for him until Jamie could find a cradle for him. The lad slept, softly snoring as Lizzy sat looking up at her husband as he looked about the room.

He leaned against a chair back. "Tis a'maist exactly howfur ah mind it." He said. "Mah faither aye hud a book ower thare." He said pointing to a small table in the corner that had candles and a mirror. "Open tae th' page he wis reading. Hummm." He walked to the fireplace. "'n' he used tae pat his bits 'ere." He said. "Hummm."

He looked back at Lizzy who was watching him, smiling softly. He moved then to the bed. "'n' he used tae keep his...keep his ..." He knelt down and reached under the bed. " _Seo_." He said softly and there was a faint clinking sound of metal and he pulled something free. "Ah...his blade."

He lifted it up revealing a wrapped pommel viking sword. He held it reverently and then passed it to his wife who took it, looking at it.

"It's beautiful. It's Viking isn't it?" She asked.

"Aye. Five-lobed pommel. Tenth century." Jamie said still knelt at the side watching her handle his family's heirloom. The fact it had remained there, told him Jenny had no idea it was hidden there. He smiled to himself on that.

Lizzy looking it over. "Well made." She put her finger on under the blade below the pommel. It balanced on her finger. "Extremely well balanced." she said. She then flicked her hand in an expert move and caught the pommel before it could drop and rolled her wrist with it. "A treasure." She said as she laid it on her knees.

Jamie had watched her. It was strangely exotic to have a woman who could handle weapons as well as he could. Her father, or as she had admitted to him, her brother, longed for a son and heir and so made due with his strong willed child in his care. Lizzy had clearly been a good study and her small size would normally be thought to be a disadvantage, but she had learned to use it well as he had seen with his own eyes.

He joined her on the chest, sitting beside her, smiling as he looked about. "A'd hardly tiptoe in 'ere as a laddie, sae sacred wis th' laird's room ." He smiled. "Bit a'd slip in whin he wis oot in th' fields juist tae haud it fur a few moments." He said reaching and taking the blade from her. He held it straight out from himself and looked down the sleek blade. "Dream o' th' day it wid be mines." He rolled it about and the sun glistened on in.

"It is your's now, Jamie." She said patting his thigh.

He rolled it down and put the tip to the floor. "Ours." He corrected softly smiling at her.

"Ours." She nodded.

"'n' mah faither, bult` this steid, ye ken." He stood up and laid the sword on the bed and then moved slowly toward the window. "His blood 'n' sweat ur in this stane. This land." He leaned against the windowsill, looking out across the fields to the tower that gave the estate it's name. "'n' noo his bones ur as weel." He said softly with regret. "Thay buried him oot in th' graveyard." He said nodding to a small bare place on the crest of a hill. "Neist tae mah mither 'n' mah brothers willie 'n' rabbie." He said softly.

She took a breath. "When was the last time you saw your father?" She asked.

He took a slow breath. "'twas at fort William a week efter a'd bin flogged th' foremaist time."

Lizzy gasped realizing he had seen his father last the day before the events that had brought them together had happened.

She was jarred suddenly at the realization. She remembered all of it clearly, as he no doubt did as well. Being captured, being back handed to keep her silence. She realized she had met Brian Fraser, though she had no idea she had when he had come, hearing the horses. He had tried to save her, but failed.

She swallowed. She was brought to Fort William and thrown into a cell with Jamie. There were other cells naturally, but it was as though Randall wanted her reputation to not just be ruined, but obliterated.

In a cell, left to be so cold she nearly froze to death, with a man whom she would later allow rape her to save her from Randall, and then to be flogged and fainting from blood loss. Dougal had come a couple days later to rescue them. Both had been in such pain and he had cared for them. The child that came, was Jamie's no question, but which time he had fathered Ellen was a moot point. From their marriage on they had built their relationship on love and trust, which had been tested, by God had it been tested, but love and trust prevailed and they pair of them were strong.

Still, it had in part worked to ruin her. No one other than Jamie would have taken her after. If she had returned home, rumors would have spread and she would to have remained out of the view of the public for a time until they died.

Thankfully Jamie had taken her to wife.

She took a breath and looked at him as he spoke softly to her. His voice soft and distant. He remembered looked at her as he spoke.

" _Jamie." Brian Fraser said as two guards held Jamie upright between them. He looked at his pale son as he stood before him._

" _Faither. Whit urr ye daein' 'ere?" Jamie asked wincing._

" _Haein a word wi' Captain Randall." Brian said. "Trying tae see if we cuid git ye oot." His father said. "Ye 'n' th' lass"_

" _Th' lass?"_

" _Th' young lassie wha cam tae th' property in th' deid o' nicht seeking hulp." He said. "Bit randall teuk her wi' him, ah cuid nae stoap him..."_

" _Katerina?" Jamie asked. He blinked startled his father knew of the lass who shared his cell and had tended his hurts and been against his body for warmth. She was so small, so fragile and delicate. This place was not for the likes of her. What had she done to be there? It still was a mystery to him._

" _Aye. Na lassie shuid be in a steid lik' this." He looked at his son. "Neither shuid ye."_

 _Jamie struggled to stay upright. "A'm sorry fur th' hail damn mess." He took a breath. "Ye left me in charge, 'n' noo Jenny's..."_

" _Whit haes happened insae yer fault." Brian took a breath and looked at his young son. "Ah ken ye wur flogged."_

 _Jamie stirred restlessly. His wounds still pained him._

" _Ah will be a' richt."_

" _Captain Randall is waiting." one of the Redcoat men said._

" _No." Jamie gasped._

 _Brian turned as they pulled Jamie around the other Scotsman. "This is ma son. Hae ye na compassion?" They took a breath and paused and then nodded a little. Brian stepped closer to his son. "Mind tae pray. 'n' ah will staun by ye, na maiter whit happens."_

 _He moved forward suddenly and took his son by the shoulders and kissed his cheek. He stepped back as the guards pulled Jamie away. Jamie watched his father in confusion, but went willingly._

" _Ye'r a braw lad son!" Brian called, desperate to give him something to hold on to._

 _They pulled Jamie away and down a hall._

 _They came to an office where he was made to sit. He grunted in pain and then looked about. Randall sat beside him._

 _Without looking up and without preamble, Randall spoke. "I just met your father." He was looking over some documents. "He's worried about you. I'm afraid he was disappointed when I told him your charges are of such a serious nature you cannot be bonded without a written letter of clearance from the Duke of Argyll." He looked up and cleared his throat. "The thing is, even if he does succeed in getting such a clearance, which I doubt, it would be impossible for him to make it back in time."_

 _Jamie sat there, listening._

" _And the young woman you have been in a cell with. She is a traitorous whore and will be dealt with for what she has done. Even he cannot save her." He looked at Jamie. "So..."_

 _Jamie looked at him, jaw set as he remained still._

" _It's a shame that you and I got off to such a poor start." Randall said sitting back._

Jamie looked out the window, leaning against the wall. "Ainlie a week afore, he's hud me flogged near tae death." He looked at his wife. "'n' juist efter that, he brought ye. Ye wur sae wee 'n' sae cauld. Ah hud na idea whit ye hud dane tae be thare, bit ye shored me hulp sae ah did th' identical. It's a wonder th' wounds didnae mak' ye feart or nauseous." He looked up at her. "Didnae ken, ah coudnae jalouse whit he wis talking aboot then. 'n' he bandied wurds aroond a while. He likes tae dae that."

She nodded. "Yes. I think it is how he disarms you."

He looked back and then back out the window. "Aye." He said nodding. "Likes tae play his toys." He turned and sat down in the window then. "Bit in th' end, he wis ferr blunt aboot whit he pure wanted."

"Which was what?" She asked. "He had me there. He could have forced me at any point."

"Aye." He took a breath. "Bit 'twas me. He wanted me." His face looked haunted by the memory of it.

" _It's quite simple. Give over to me, make free of your body, and there will be no second flogging." Randall said watching Jamie as the younger man looked at him dumbfounded. "You and the young slut you have befriended."_

 _Jamie looked away and his looked about._

" _And if not..." Randall cleared his throat. "Well..." He rose and went to Jamie's side. Jamie was bound and sat perfectly still even as Randall lifted a hand toward the bloody shirt. He pressed a finger, gently against the abused flesh and Jamie gasped in pain, eyes widening._

Jamie had moved while talking to the to heavy mantle. He leaned against it. "Th' foremaist stripes wur aye raw oan mah back. Ah cuid scarce bear mah sark 'n' ah felt dizzy ilka time ah staun up." He looked back at his wife, sitting there, quietly listening to him. "Th' thought of...of gaun thro' that a' again..." He shook his head. "Bein' bound, helpless, waiting fur th' neist lash..." He looked at her. "Ye weel ken th' feeling ." He looked at her.

She shivered a little. She had suffered less than a quarter what he had, but still it ached to think on. "I had thirty to your over two hundred. To this day I have no idea who you made it though that." There were tears in her eyes. "When they brought you back...you were so bloody..." She swallowed. "I ached more for you than my own hurts." She looked down a tear dropping onto her hands in her lap.

"Ah hud na real idea, o' coorse, but...i thought bein' buggered wid be less painful." He said folding his arms. "'n' be ower quicker, maist likely." He sighed. "'n' he said, a'd be set free th' identical day, sae..."

He then looked down. "Sae...Ah considered it." He said.

Lizzy shook her her head and rose. She went to him and wrapped her arms about him, lying her head against his chest. Slowly his arms came about her.

"But...i cuid aye cop mah da's winch oan mah cheek." He said. He caressed her back softly as she looked up at him. "'n' thought whit wid he think o' me...not th' buggery, he'd nae gie that a thought or a care, but...for giein' in. Fur letting that jimmy break me." He took a breath. "Sae ah coudnae dae it." He said softly. "Even whin he shored tae free ye as weel. Ah cuid nae dae it." He said. "Forgive me that."

She nodded. "Of course." She said softly. She could not hold that against him. In fact she would have been more unnerved to hear about him giving himself to Randall than him refusing to, at not only peril to himself, but her as well.

He nodded and brought his hand up around the back of her head and kissed her brow as his fingers got lost in her hair.

"Dougal wis thare, at th' flogging. He gawked us baith be flogged efter randall tried tae break me anither wey, forcing a young lass. He didnae think ah wid hae th' nerve tae dae it, bit whin ye begged, ah cuid refuse ye nothing, even if it meant forcing yer body wi' mah ain. Ah kin ne'er ask forgiveness fur that." He looked down at her face.

She looked up at him. "The momentary pain was better than the agony he would have wrought if he had done it and forced you to watch."

He nodded solemnly, knowing she was right. He took a breath then."Whin that failed he flogged us baith tae mak' sure ah knew he hud won, bit ah refused tae gie in. Ye suffered tae."

"I do not blame you." She said. "He is a Black bastard." She hissed.

"Aye." He took a breath. "Mah faither wis thare tae, though ah didnae ken it at th' time." He took a breath. "Ah fell halfway thro'. He thought ah wis deid." He took a breath. "Dougal said he let oot a wee sound, 'n' dropped lik' a rock. 'n' didnae git up again."

Jamie moved around his wife to the chair and sat down heavily in it.

"You never told me." She said as she moved to his side and dropped to sit before him.

"Ah didnae see it." He took a breath, his face sad. "I didn't see him die." He looked at her. "Didnae see him taken awa'." Lizzy was looking up at him, her face full of concern and love. "Didnae see him buried." He said. "Ne'er even seen his kist."

Lizzy reached up and caressed his knee. "Even if you had given in to Randall, do you think it would have made any difference?"

"It wid hae spared ye."

"Are you so sure? He enjoys the pain of others, Jamie." She said.

He regarded her.

"And don't you think he would have still had us dragged out into that yard and flogged us just for the sick pleasure it gave him?"

He took a breath. "We'll ne'er ken." He said softly, but he knew she had a point.

There was a knock at the door. Jamie turned to look as did Lizzy.

"Howfur lang does it tak' a body tae dress?" Came Jenny's voice. "Supper's nae aff tae keep."

Jamie laid his head back with a heavy sigh. He then smiled and rolled his head forward to look at his wife, love of his wife, whom he had met riding on his property, whom he thought orginally was an intruder, a male intruder looking to rob them, but no, it had been a lass with a fiery temper. Then found he cared for her in a jail cell. From there their lives had become intertwined so much that he could not bear to think of life without her.

He smiled. "We shuid gang git cleaned up." He said.

She nodded. He rose to his feet and took her hand. He pulled her to her feet and then Alex started to fuss. The knocking had woken him. Lizzy smiled and moved to feed the lad. If she fed him now he would sleep a good couple more hours, leaving them free to have their supper.

Jamie moved about, washing his face, and shaving as he watched his wife nurse their son. She pulled off the petticoats with one hand and then she untied the chemise. It fell to the floor in a whisper of cloth as she stood, naked as she continued to nurse.

He blinked amazed as she moved about holding the lad to her as she opened the chest and found a dress that would work.

Alex was done in short order and Jamie took the lad and a small bit of cloth so Lizzy could dress in a dress that befit the mistress of an estate. He watched as she dressed with practiced ease and he smiled. She was beautiful and his. They would weather the storm no matter what happened.

She looked back at Jamie setting their son back into his crib. The boy had been fed and changed and now would settle back to sleep.

He held his hand to her as he straightened and they walked together to the door. He opened and they walked out, leaving it open so if the baby cried, someone would hear him.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand.


	22. Quarter Day

Chapter 22 – Quarter Day

Lizzy smiled.

Tomorrow would be May first. Her husband's birthday.

Alex was now nearly a month old and was such a good baby. He hardly cried, but seemed to prefer to watch the world about him. Jamie seemed utterly amazed as he grew fat and then suddenly grew longer, overnight it seemed.

Lizzy was always amused. Jamie had been the same with every child. Still the wonder of making a being. His daughters were beautiful and would give him hell later, but his son was his heir. He had no idea how he was going to discipline him when it was time, those lilac eyes were so large watching, he could not think to lay a hand on him.

It was dinner time and Lizzy sat with Jenny. Ian and Jamie had been talking in the study.

Lizzy and her sister-in-law had a rather tenuous pack between them. Lizzy respected Jenny highly for all her knowledge and household skills far more than her husband did. Jenny had come to respect Lizzy after the woman had treated young Jamie who he fell hard enough to break his arm. Lizzy set it with skill and immobilized it.

The children had long since eaten supper and been put to bed. Now was the time when the adults could speak frankly to each other.

Jamie and Jenny seemed to still be having an odd battle of superiority between her being elder with experience and the fiery temper of a woman with child while he was younger, groomed from a young age to be a laird and as stubborn as a mule. They would at times be toe to toe, but the did love each other and Lizzy often had to remind her husband of that after.

Lizzy took a breath seeing Jenny sitting across from her. "Jamie suggested I gain copies of the keys." She said.

Jenny looked at her as Lizzy poured them wine. "Hae ye ever run a hoose afore?"

"No." Lizzy said. "But I am a fast study."

The men came into the room, speaking to each other.

"Very good." Ian nodded to Jamie.

"Aye." Jamie said.

"Then ye'll hae a lot tae learn aboot keeping up a steid lik' this." Jenny said to Lizzy.

"I imagine it is quite challenging." Lizzy said.

Jenny looked over as the men sat down.

"Ye'll git yer chance. Quarter day is th'morra. Aye." Ian said.

"What's that?" Lizzy asked as her husband smiled at her.

"Ah, well...it's lik' whin we collected th' rests fur th' mackenzies. Bit 'ere, th' tenants come tae us tae pay." Jamie explained.

"'n' sorely wantit, this quarter." Jenny said. "We've hud brassic harvests twa years running." She said watching as Jamie poured wine for Ian. "We're piling debt upon debt."

"Ah, we kin blether aboot finances efter." Ian said smiling seeing Lizzy's worried face. "Th'morra wull be a time fur celebrating th' laird's return." He lifted his glass to Jamie who smiled and lifted his own before drinking.

Lizzy frowned a little. "Sounds very public. Isn't that risky?" Lizzy asked, her accented English making Jamie smile a little. "At least until your pardon comes through?"

"No." He said reaching to take her hand in his, but before he could say more, Jenny spoke.

"Oor tenants ur lik' fowk. Nae a jimmy, wifie, or bairn wid think aboot betraying jamie tae th' redcoats. At ony cost."

"Or ye as thair lady." Jamie added kissing her fingers softly.

Lizzy lifted her drink and took a sip. "Of course. That's good to hear."

Jamie looked at Ian. "Ah will tak' a keek at th' ledgers efter we've eaten."

"Aye." Ian said.

"Thought you'd wantae visit da's kist." Jenny said looking down. She seemed relentless in her badgering him of it. The more she pushed, the more Jamie seemed to buck away.

"Aye. Soon." He said.

"If he wur alive, he wid hae expected a visit th' foremaist forenicht ye wur 'ere."

He looked at her and Lizzy moved a hand quickly to his thigh seeing his face darken. He took a breath, staring at his sister, but his hand dropped to his wife's hand, caressing it lightly. He would keep his peace for now on that score.

"If he wur alive..." Jamie said looking at her. "He's expect me tae gang ower th' ledgers 'n' prepare fur quarter day."

She nodded. "Suit yersel' then." She said softly.

Jamie looked at her and then Ian and then last his wife. He took her hand a moment and squeezed it. He knew his wife wanted peace between them and so was quiet.

"Stuffed cabbage, Katie?" Ian asked.

Lizzy smiled. "Thank you." she said taking on.

"Fine." Ian smiled at her.

The rest of the evening they discussed the last quarter.

After Lizzy and Ian disappeared to look at the ledgers. Mrs. Crook cleaned the dining room as Jenny went to go rest. Lizzy went up to the room where the girls slept, each in their own beds as she cracked the door and smiled. She then went to what was now her bedroom and moved picking up Alex to hold him.

He woke after a time and she smiled down at him as she bared her breast and let her son nurse. She looked out the window, softly humming as she held him close. When he finished, she walked to the cradle that Ian had brought to her, the same one that had held Jamie, William, and Jenny as well as wee Jamie. Since Alex was the son of the laird, he was to be cradled in the crib made by his grandfather while the carpenter was fashioning on for the child Jenny carried.

Jamie came into the room and found Lizzy already abed.

He smiled locked the door before blowing out the candles about the room. He looked back at the form on the bed and smiled a little. He looked then into the cradle at his sleeping son who was softly snoring in his infant way.

He removed the vest he wore and his kilt and folded each to lay on the chair. Lizzy's dress was lying the same. He lifted the quilts to join her, the bed creaking under his weight. She sighed as he shifted and wrapped his large arms about her.

"Jamie." She said softly in the dark.

"Aye?" He said, feeling her roll in his arms so she faced him. His hands caressed her back, calloused fingers finding the scars of her flogging, caressing them softly.

"Why have you not gone to see your father?"

He took a breath. "Amurnay duin." He said.

She sighed and nodded and then turned in his arms again, head on her pillow.

His large hand moved to her shoulder. "Lizzy...?" He asked.

She did not look at him. "I have gone to see them."

He was startled by this revelation. "Bit how come?" He asked. "They're nae yer fowk."

She shook a little, twisting his hand from her shoulder. "I married you so they are my family." She said. "I can honor their memory." She then felt tears. "I have no graves for my parents." She said, voice tight.

"Lizzy...I..."

"Goodnight my laird." She said, voice still shaking.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He laid on his back then as she curled up in a ball. She had gone to the graves. That made him feel less of a man. He almost could not face his father, but his wife had gone to see her in-laws.

He shook his head and looked over at her.

Her breathing was even and he knew she slept now. He sighed and looked up at the canopy, waiting for sleep to show its mercy to him as well.

ZzZ

The next morning, Jamie woke and found Lizzy was not in the room.

He was startled by this, but then heard voices coming down the hall.

He dressed quickly in breeches, his vest, and a jacket of leather that had belonged to his father. He then walked out and down the hall.

Lizzy was seated with Jenny. The girls were dressed and Mrs. Crook was seeing to their hair, just as Jenny was seeing to Lizzy's. Lizzy was in a lovely dress of hunter green that was low cut and showed off her rather handsome curves.

She looked in the mirror and saw her husband lurking by the door. Jenny, who was still in her chemise, followed her gaze and then marched to the door and promptly shut it in Jamie's face, startling him.

"Jenny!"

"We wull be oot soon enough, laird." Jenny chided.

ZzZ

Sure enough, within the hour, Lizzy came out, holding Alexander in a dress that was designed for baptisms, in fact Jamie looked at the cloth and swallowed a little. He had been baptized in that. Lizzy held a thin lacy blanket as well, pulling it so it would keep her son shaded.

The laird and his lady went out into the courtyard as people started to appear.

They formed a line to greet Jamie whom they all were happy to see home. They were not as keen on his French lady whom they knew nothing about, but she was pretty and had given him a son, for which they all were pleased. A new laird had been born to them and his father, the laird, had returned to him. A day of celebration indeed.

A man presented a bottle to Jamie who took it and smiled. "Ah, _glè mhath_." He smiled. " _Taing dhut_." He said.

Several ladies greeted Lizzy and wanted to see the son she had borne their laird. She showed him off and they all commented about how much he looked like his sire.

A man took Jamie's hand. "We're richt chuffed tae hae ye back, mah laird."

Another was behind him and also took Jamie's hand. "We hawp ye baith bide at hame fur a guid lang while noo."

"As dae we, Robert. Thank ye." Jamie said as he looked affectionately at Lizzy

"Blessings for your son." Another said.

Jamie clapped him on the back. "Thank ye."

The man's wife handed Lizzy a small jar. "Ah brought a wee gift fur ye, milady." She said. She smiled. "Yer son is bonny."

Lizzy smiled. "How lovely, thank you." Lizzy said taking the jar. She loved jams in the morning and she had been very spoiled in here where the milk and honey were all fresh. Jenny had even taken her to the hives to show her how to get the comb, something Lizzy loved to do.

"It looks delicious!" She said lifting the jar. Some sort of orange fruit. Apricot maybe.

Jamie held a dram and smiled at them also as they moved to the house.

Lizzy set the jar aside and looked down at the sleeping lad who was oblivious to all the attention.

Another lady stepped forward and gave Lizzy a bouquet of flowers. "Ah brought this fur ye, milady."

"Thank you so much." Lizzy said, taking it she sniffed the flowers. "They are beautiful."

"' _S e do bheatha_." The woman said bowing her head.

Jamie took another man's hand. "How urr ye? guid tae see ye."

Lizzy was amazed they all remembered her husband and not only that, but were happy he was there with them again. She felt more at ease. She set the flowers beside the jam and took a deep breath.

Jamie leaned to his wife as he took a drink, looking down at Alex who was waking. He smiled. "Someone wull need his breakfast it seems." He said softly, wrapping an arm about her, he caressed her hip lightly.

She smiled and nodded.

"Jamie." Ian called from the house.

Jamie looked at him.

"Shall we git stairted?" Ian asked.

Jamie smiled. "Aye." He said as he lifted his wife's free hand to his lips. "Ah will return, milady." He said smiling at her before pulling her to him for a quick kiss. She allowed it and he turned and went into the house.

Lizzy smiled a little as those about grinned at her.

A woman nearby playfully batted at her husband. "Ye see howfur th' laird treats his lass." She teased.

Lizzy blushed and then moved to the shade and pulled the tartan shawl about her so she could nurse the future laird.

People moved about, but then women noticed her there and began to come to sit with her. They spoke to her as though they had known her for years, offering advice and wanting to see the boy when he finished.

Several of them had gifts for her, which they set to the side.

Lizzy finished nursing after a time and one brave woman sat forward. "Kin ah haud him?" She asked.

Lizzy looked at the women. She realized they all wanted a chance to hold the new baby laird in training and she smiled. It would give her arm a rest at least. She nodded and lifted the boy to the woman, a lovely lady named Fiona with dark hair and bright green eyes that reminded Lizzy of Geillis Duncan.

The women cooed and chatted among themselves all waiting a turn to hold Alex.

Lizzy sat back and fanned herself in the heat and smiled as they all commented on his arms, ears, legs, and feet. The next woman took charge and changed the lad as he looked about at the women about him, smiling at them, loving the attention. There was much laughter about his small manhood not remaining small if he took more like his father.

Lizzy again blushed and then commented that at least some lass would be pleased.

This made the whole group erupt into giggles and chatter like hens as Lizzy was suddenly very much a welcome part of the group and not an outsider at all.

Inside, some of the women who had not realized that Lizzy was sharing Alex about were with Jenny. She smiled as they all pressed their hands to her.

Many were about drinking and eating, the air was merry as everyone gathered about.

Jenny looked into the study where Ian and Jamie were with the menfolk. Jamie stood beside Ian who was seated with the ledgers. "Ah think it's a laddie." She said to the ladies who nodded in agreement.

Jamie laughed and nodded to a man. "Kin yersel' at hame." He said.

"Aye." The man said.

" _Tha thu ag iarraidh deoch_?" Jamie asked as another man stepped forward.

"Aye!" The man said.

Jamie laughed and tossed him a flask.

Another man stepped up to pay. "That bonnie French lass is yer wife then?"

" _Tha_. She haes given me twa lasses 'n' a braw bonny laddie this lest munth."

"Guid!"

Jenny was watching quietly even as other women came to her.

"Sae ye think tis a laddie?" A woman asked Jenny bringing her back to where she was standing.

"Aye, Ah think sae." Jenny nodded.

She looked back as Jamie lifted a dram up. " _Gabh deoch_."

Another man came forward and handed coins to Ian.

Jamie nodded to him. "Duncan." He smiled at the man. "Merrit noo ?"

"Aye, Mah laird, juist as yer." The man smiled.

Ian looked up from the books. "Duncan, This is bit hauf o' whit ye owe."

Duncan took a breath. "Apologies, bit we lost yin o' oor coos tae sickness twa months ago."

Ian frowned, but Jamie took a breath. "Weel, ye kin settle up neist quarter, whin a'm certain hings wull be better."

Duncan nodded. "Ah appreciate yer understanding 'n' mercy."

Jamie leaned down and looked up at him as he rested his big hands on the table. "it's nae mercy at a'. Yer faither wis a guid jimmy..." Duncan nodded a little remembering. "Farmed this land whin ah wis bit a bairn." He held his hand to Ian. "Gimme that."

Ian looked at him startled and then handed him the coins.

Jamie took a breath. "Ah will nae squeeze th lest penny fae ye whin times ur solid." He looked at Duncan as he straightened. He raised his voice. "That wis mah da's sicht, mines as weel." He said handing back the coin.

" _Glè mhath_ " The someone said.

"Thank ye, my laird." Duncan said flushed a little. "Thank ye kindly."

Jamie looked up. "A' richt, who's neist?" Jamie asked. " _Ciamar a tha thu, a Chaluim_?"

" _Gasta_!" The man smiled coming forward.

" _Glè mhath._ " Jamie said.

Outside Lizzy was making friends as the ladies continued to pass her son about. A newer woman came with a bunch of lavender. Lizzy smiled happily. "This is beautiful. I love lavender. I make an oil from it." She smiled and lifted a small bottle. "You put it on your wrists at night." She showed them. "Like this."

"Ah kin bring ye mair milady. A maiter o ye wish." The woman smiled happy Lizzy was pleased.

Another woman took Alex who was awake, watching as he was passed about, seemingly loving to have so many aunties.

"If ye ever come tae Broch Mordha..." Another woman said. "Ah wid be willing tae watch th' laddie while ye keeked aboot wi' th' laird. Let ye hae some free time."

"Free time?" Lizzy looked at her.

The ladies all chuckled. "A freish bairn aye mak's it solid fur a jimmy tae ken his lassie. Bit as soon as yer courses stairt again, a jimmy wants tae be mounting ye." One to her left said.

Lizzy blushed. "I well..."

"Laird Jamie is a young jimmy wi' three wean. Clearly he kens whit he is daein' whin it comes tae that." Said an older woman.

The others giggled. "Aye!"

Lizzy felt at ease with these women. They were not judging her and in fact seemed to find her more approachable than some.

A boy went to the table and took a bannock from the table. Poor lad was hungry and he tried to hide it, but a man, his father saw and came to him. He slapped him hard across the face, knocking the body and his prize down.

"Oi!" The man said. "Ye pat that back, ye gallus wee bas!" He slapped him again.

Lizzy took notice. A woman laid a hand on her arm and shook her head a little, but Lizzy was determined. "Can you mind him?" She asked.

"Aye."

She walked to the man who was beating his son and caught his arm before he could deliver another blow. "Perhaps you would like to pick on someone your own size." She asked. He growled and knocked her back, but she moved protectively in front of the lad who stood shaking.

The man whirled to face her and lifted his hand to strike. Lizzy stood ready to take it. He panted and she smiled a little, daring him with her eyes. Lizzy well knew that to strike her, Jamie would see him flogged or worse. However, she was not about to allow a child to be hungry let alone be beaten for it. She arched an eyebrow at him.

When he stood froze a moment, she spoke. "I do not believe we have met. I am Catherine Fraser, Lady of Broch Tuarach." She said.

He looked at her, dropping his hand. He glared at her. "Ah ken braw wha yer." He said. He looked around her. "Ah tellt ye thir's be none fur ye!"

She folded her arms, standing defiant. "There are plenty of bannocks." She said as he picked it up from the ground.

He looked at her. "Thay said he'd gaen 'n' merrit a french whore." He said.

She smiled a little, taking the insult in stride even as some of the ladies gasped nearby and a couple men shifted their feet unsure what to do. "I assure you, that I am French, but I am not a whore." She watched him evenly.

"Oh?"

She smiled. "Well you could ask the laird himself if you wish."

The man took a breath and shook his head. "Yer pardon, milady." He said making a mocking bow.

She nodded. "Can I be of assistance then?"

He shook his head. "Lad's juist git tae learn tae dae whit he's tellt."

She took a breath. "Maybe I can take him off your hands for a few minutes."

"Whit fur?"

"So you can enjoy yourself without having to watch him." She nodded to the other men. "Join your friends."

"Juist dinnae be filling his heid wi' ony o' that french claptrap." He looked about her. "'n' ye, behave!"

He then looked at her and then walked back to his friends.

Lizzy bent down to look at the boy whose face was cut a little. He moved away as she lifted a hand toward him. "It's all right." She said softly. She offered her hand to him. He took it hesitantly realizing she would not hurt him. "Maybe we should go into the kitchen." She offered.

He nodded.

"Find you something to eat, hummm?" They walked into the house and she leaned close. "We can find you something tastier than bannocks. Then I can see to your cuts."

"Whit?" He asked.

"I'm a healer. I will see you mended when your belly is full."

He nodded.

Ellen came up with Janet on her hip. She looked at her mother and then the boy.

She looked and found Jenny. Jenny looked as the lad went to her. "Whit hae we 'ere, then?" She asked as she looked at the lad and then at Lizzy whose face held a mix of concern and anger.

"Jenny..." Lizzy said softly coming to her. She pulled her to the side, near the stairs that led to the bedrooms. "His father was being very rough with him." Lizzy said. She touched his cheek and showed Jenny.

Jenny rubbed her belly as Lizzy looked the lad over. He rubbed his back a little. Ellen smiled at the boy. "I'm Ellen." She said.

"Rabbie." The boy said softly.

She smiled. "My momma and auntie will help."

He nodded.

Lizzy looked at him. "Is your back sore?" Lizzy asked.

He nodded.

Lizzy rolled up his shirt revealing nasty bruises upon bruises that showed that the lad's father beat the hell out of him every night it seemed.

Jamie had been talking to someone and took notice of the purple marks on the lad. He came toward the two women.

Jenny knelt down and looked at the bruises and cuts. "We shuid git him cleaned up 'n' something gusty tae sloch." She looked at Ellen. "Can you help him, _Mo chridhe_?" She asked her niece. While she had not really taken a shine to her brother or the French woman he had brought to them, the lasses he had fathered were beautiful and she loved them so. She showed them many things they had not seen and they were so full of wonder of living in the country.

"Aye!" Ellen sat setting Janet down. She then took the boy's hand and Janet's. She smiled prettily and Rabbie began to relax with her there.

Lizzy nodded her agreement. "When he is done eating I will see to his cuts." She said.

Jenny nodded. "It's bonny haein a healer 'ere."

Jamie cocked his head. "Who did that?"

Jenny looked up at him. "Nae fur ye tae worry aboot." She said. She caught Mrs. Crook's eye. The housekeeper came to them. "Mrs. Crook wull git ye a wee bite."

Lizzy nodded. "When he has had his fill come find me." She said.

Mrs. Crook nodded and took the boy down toward the kitchens.

Jenny moved with them speaking to the housekeeper in low tones. Jamie leaned against the large mantle of the great room as his wife came to him.

"It was his father." She said urgently. "I saw him beat him outside."

"MacNab." Jamie looked at her. He took a breath. "Ah mind him." He said softly.

"I do not like it." She said.

He smiled a little. "Mah tenderhearted savior o' mony." He said affectionately, hand going to her cheek.

She smiled and he moved to kiss her, but a man touched her arm. "Excuse me, mistress." He stepped passed her. "M'laird, Wull ye tak' a dram wi' me?" He asked.

"Aye." Jamie smiled looking at the man and moving to go with him.

Lizzy frowned. "Shouldn't we do something about it?" She asked. "Jamie?!"

He ignored her as he bent close to the man.

She folded her arms and sighed shaking her head.

ZzZ

The boy ate quite a bit. Lizzy was sure he did not eat well.

She then took him to the little room that Jamie had made for her surgery. It was comfortable and herbs already hung there.

Jenny sat with the lad as Lizzy attended him. So did Ellen who had befriended the young boy. Ellen, who was a year younger had charmed him with her blue eyes, hair like her father, and resilience to see him mended. She had let no one bother him, standing guard while he ate like a watchful family dog.

It was hard for Lizzy to return him to his father however.

ZzZ

It was late and the crofters had left the house.

Lizzy had long gone to bed after seeing the girls to bed and then Alex. Alex had only needed her once as he was passed about from woman to woman who wanted to hold and see the lad. He had had a big day and now slept.

His mother also was asleep in the laird's bed.

She heard the door open and Jamie came in. He leaned against the wall, pulling off his jacket and then the cravat about his neck. Next were his boots, that he could not quite manage since he was in a fine state of drunkenness and he groaned as he dropped onto the bed.

She made a face. "My uncle's elephant moves with less impact." She said looking at him as he sat on the edge of the bed, tossing his boots toward the wall. They thumped hard.

He looked back at her. " _'S math sin. Tha u 'n seo._ "

"French or English please." She said snuggling down.

He rolled to her and put a hand on her hip and rocked her a little. "Lizzy!" He said urgently causing her eyes to open fully. She gasped smelling how drunk he was. "Noo that ye'r a scot, ye shuid wirk oan yer Gaelic."

"Why? You understand me in three languages." She said.

"Aye, Bit that bonny tongue o' yers cuid saw sic hings in Gaelic." He sat back up.

"Where have you been?"

"Oot wi' macnab. Ah tried tae reason wi' him, bit in th' end, ah hud tae shaw him th' difference atween abuse 'n' discipline." He said grinning as he slapped her bottom causing her to gasp startled and look at him. "Wi' thae." He lifted his massive hands. "Then ah said tae him, 'ronald if ah ever see ony cum stain o' ye harming yer wee laddie, ye'll hae tae answer tae Laird Broch Tuarach." He said leaning toward her. He slapped her bottom again. "That's me."

She growled something.

"Pardon?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, I know." She said exasperated.

He moved and laid his head on her shoulder. She shifted, trying to knock him off. "Jamie, you reek." She said.

He ignored that. "Ye'v actually seen an elephant?"

She opened her eyes a crack. "Yes." She said. She smiled a little. "Rode one too." She had. Her uncle had in his zoo a pair from India. Gifts from the ambassador. She loved to feed them and talk to them. Their trunks had been interesting to watch as they used it to feed themselves and touch her as though to learn her face. Always so gentle. The man who was tending them from India allowed her to ride the female as he used them to carry items to repair a fence. Her uncle had been impressed. She wondered how they were.

"Oh!" Jamie chuckled. He rolled down her body playfully. He then laid down, head on her legs. "Ye'll hae tae tell me a' aboot it." He said.

She shifted, kicking him so he was off her. She then smiled and looked back as he lay mostly on the bed, snoring.

She sighed and relaxed.


	23. Catherine Elizabeth Stands her Ground

Chapter 23 – Catherine Elizabeth Stands her Ground

Lizzy was in the dining room when her husband came down for breakfast. She held Alex as she nursed him, watching her husband. Jamie clearly was hungover and he shuffled about to his seat. Mrs. Crook brought him a large plate of a hearty breakfast and he stared at it a moment before he sat down, unsure he could actually touch it as his stomach shifted at the smells that normally would make him devour it.

She watched him as Alex finished. "You earned your headache." She said. "Even if it was your birthday."

He grunted.

He was in his kilt, boots, shirt, and vest, but she had never seen him looked so pained before. She almost pitied him. He had woken sometime in the night and crawled up to his pillow. She found him there, sprawled half on his side, half on his stomach, snoring lightly as she woke to Alex needing his morning meal. She had dressed and then taken the whimpering boy out to allow Jamie to sleep longer. Unfortunately, he had woken and followed her it seemed.

He leaned over the food, trying to force himself to eat something, but he mostly played with it.

Lizzy sighed as she moved to the cupboard and lifted a glass. She then uncorked a whiskey bottle and poured a measure. She had to do this all one handed since she had no where to place Alex at the moment.

She then turned back to her husband.

He had his eyes closed and was rubbing his face with the fingers of the hand that held his face.

She smiled at him as she set the glass before him and then shifted Alex in her arms so she could rub his back gently.

"Hair of the dog?" She asked him.

He sighed and then looked up at her, squinting, and then lifted the glass as she caressed his neck. He looked moodily at the glass. "Ah think ah kin need a hail hound." He said.

She smiled and caressed his shoulders as he raised it to his lips.

The door opened and Jenny came in, face flushed with anger. "Iain tells me ye didnae collect th' rents yesterday."

Jamie winced, her tone making his head hurt more. He swallowed looking up at her a moment and then looking forward. Lizzy's hand was on his shoulder even as she rocked their son.

"Tis bin a solid year, as ye said yersel'." He looked up at her again. "As laird, ah decided tae gie mah tenants some ease."

"'n' howfur easy dae ye suppose yer tenants wull be whin thay hail estate goes under fur we cannae mak' ends catch up wi`?" Jenny asked.

Lizzy lifted a hand. "Perhaps we should postpone this until he's feeling a little..."

Jamie murmured something, laying a hand on her side.

"'n' ye'v saddled us wi' anither geggy tae feed." She said.

Jamie had his hand to his head. "Whit urr ye gaun oan aboot, Jenny?"

"Rabbie macnab's faither threw him oot cheers tae ye." she said pointing. Jamie looked up at her again and Lizzy took a breath. "He said if jamie fraser thinks he kin be a better faither, her kin damn weel pay fur his upkeep."

Lizzy took a breath. "Jenny, he was only trying to help the boy out." She said trying to soothe them both. Clean clothes and bannocks aren't going to stop the boy from being beaten."

Jenny narrowed her eyes. "Dae ye think lee juist stairted whin th' twa o' ye traivelt thro' that door?"

Lizzy took a breath and rocked Alex as he began to fuss feeling the tensions. Jamie looked up at his sister.

"Rabbie's granny 'n' ah wur workin' oan ronald's sister tae tak' th' laddie." Jenny said as her brother drummed his fingers lightly. "Did ye nae even see talking tae me afore ye pulled oot yer fists?"

Jamie looked ahead, jaw setting angrily.

"Dae ye think that's howfur faither wid hae handled hings?" Jenny asked him.

Jamie was suddenly on his feet leaning close to his sister, face dark. "A'm th' laird o' this estate noo. 'n' ah dae nae need tae discuss th' running o' it wi' mah sister." He growled.

Jenny scoffed a little as she looked at him shocked and then took a measured breath. "Begging yer pardon, Laird Broch Tuarach." She said sarcastically and then turned on her heel and left.

Jamie moved to follow her, but she slammed the door in his face.

Lizzy sighed and hushed Alex who was whimpering. She rocked him, but he did not want to settle feeling the anger in the room.

Jamie slammed the napkin down and then lifted a bannock to his lips looking at the door angrily. He looked back at his wife who was looking at him like he deserved all of it and he was not thrilled she was not on his side.

They would speak of that later...

He took a bite of the bannock and chewed a moment and then his face changed and he went to the plate and spit it out. He sat down looking at it as he called. "Mrs. Crook?"

She came through a side door as Lizzy walked about. Alex was becoming more quiet as his mother settled. "Aye, mah Laird."

"This breid tastes lik' 'twas made wi' pebbles." He said.

"Th' mill's nae working properly." The housekeeper explained. "We hud tae grind th' floor` by haun."

Jamie sighed. "Whit's bein' dane aboot it?"

"Th' mistress, that is mrs. Murray, hud me send fur davy mcandrews tae fix th' mill."

He sighed and planted his hands and rose to his feet. "Ah will deal wi' it masell." He grunted.

Lizzy looked at him as he walked from the room. She blinked and then went to the housekeeper and handed her the now mostly asleep Alex.

"Thank you." Lizzy said softly. "For everything."

The housekeeper smiled. The new mistress was so kind and never angry. Her husband had a temper and matched with his sister, everyone was on edge, but the new younger mistress was kind and gentle, to all the servants and treated them with respect. She even had made sure that when a younger maid had been found with child, without being wed, that the girl was made her personal maidservant. Mrs. Crook had ordered her to be dismissed, but had then wept when Lizzy had refused to do it. Jenny and Jamie would have, even Brian Fraser with his good heart may have, but not the newest Lady of Brich Tuarach. She had even told Mrs. Crook, who was her grandmother, that she would have the girl moved to mending clothing and other such things as her time drew closer so she would be able to provide for the baby. She was not going to let a mother and child go hungry, especially during the cold months when the baby would come because of a choice of love. Mrs. Crook had no idea what to say, but her respect for Lizzy great tremendously and they had made a good working relationship ever since.

Mrs. Crook took Alexander easily and Lizzy moved to follow her husband even as the housekeeper disappeared to work on her other duties. While he slept, she could work in the kitchen having a small box that he slept well in.

The mill was a quarter mile from the house, where there was a large enough stream to flow through and run the wheel that would turn the mechanics to grind. It was the only one in the area. The stones were from Italy, expensive, but had been well worth the cost and had paid for themselves within a year of installing them.

Jamie walked with purpose to the mill, his wife following him, practically running to keep up with his long striding pace. He reached the mill first and ducked into it as Lizzy stood outside, catching her breath waiting for him to reappear.

Jamie pulled on some of the machinery, but it would not budge. He came out and a man nodded to the laird as he walked over the bridge to where his wife stood, hands on hips. " _Thighearna Dhia_." He said walking toward her removing his vest as he walked and then his belt.

"How's it looking?" She asked him.

He came to her, handing her his weapons, belt, and vest. "It'd be a damn sight better if th' wheel wur turning." He said walking to the grass near the lower mill pond. He pointed at it. "Thare mist be something stuck under th' sluice." He said and then pulled off his boots and stockings. "A'm gonnae hae tae gang doon, see if ah kin pry it loose."

"What?" She asked holding his things.

He smiled a little as he dropped his kilt in the pile of boots and stockings.

"But...Jamie..." She protested, putting his other things onto the pile. She turned watching him as he walked barefooted across the wooden planks of the bridge again, the wind blowing up his shirt to reveal his trim white buttocks as he moved. She put her hands on her hips. "Bloody idiot!" She told him. "You'll freeze to death."

The water had to be cold. It was only the second day of May and the rains were still cold with an icy biting wind to them.

"Maist likely." He agreed as he moved to the wheel. He turned to look at her. "At least ye'll be able tae serve gid bannocks at mah wake." He smiled as he climbed down to the water.

She took a breath and looked like she was going to say something and then gave up watching as he stepped into the frigid water.

" _Thalla 's cac_!" He gasped as his body seized up a little.

Lizzy shook her head as he ducked under the surface.

"Mrs. Crook told me the stupid fool had come up here." Jenny said. Walking, skirts hiked up.

Lizzy turned to Jenny and gasped. "Jenny, you shouldn't be chasing around in your condition." She protested. Jenny came up to her, but did not look at Lizzy. "There was no need for you to come after us."

"Aye, thare wis. " Jenny said turning Lizzy to look.

Lizzy gasped as she saw what Jenny had been speaking about. A redcoat patrol had come. She looked at Jenny and then down to the water as her husband resurfaced, pulling his hair back from his face. He looked up and saw Lizzy looking to his left. He followed her gaze and took a deep breath.

" _Th'anail dith beo a-nist_." He murmured.

Jenny noticed the men had seen them and were coming toward them. "Keep silent. We dinnae waant thaim tae ken ye aren't a Scot." She said grabbing Lizzy as she looked down at the pile of clothing and weaponry.

Lizzy looked at her husband and looked terrified. He then took a deep breath and dove down. Lizzy and Jenny spread their skirts wide to hide everything as they sat down. Lizzy swallowed as she felt Jamie's broadsword basket hilt against her inner thigh and his dirk near her knee.

The leader called a halt to the group as they saw the women sitting there smiling up at them as they sat in the wildflowers. Jenny smiled as Lizzy stared at the pond, breathing hard enough to make her breasts swell.

"Good morrow, ladies." The officer, a lieutenant by his uniform, said.

"Guid morrow." Jenny said smiling up at him as she played with a blade of grass. "If yer stopping fur a poke o' meal, a'm feart ye'll be disappointed. Th' mill's wheel's goosed juist noo."

Lizzy was watching the pond from between the feet of the horses.

"Mibbie neist time ye come this wey?" Jenny suggested.

The officer smiled as he dismounted. He was a larger man as he swung down. "Well...What's amiss then?" He asked handing his hat, gloves, and saber to his second who also leaned down to take the rein.

Jenny looked up at the Sergeant. "Ye shuid ca' yer master back. He shouldn't footer in hings he doesn't ken."

"You've no cause to worry, missus." The man smiled reassuringly. "The Lieutenant's father has a wheat mill in Hampshire."

"Of course." Lizzy said under her breath as the Lieutenant wanted to the wheel.

"What he doesn't know about waterwheels would fit in a shoe." The Sergeant continued.

The lieutenant looked about and then sighed. "No help for it. I'll have to go under and see what's holding it."

Lizzy looked at Jenny who looked nervous as the lieutenant started pulling off his uniform.

There was a loud clank. And then another.

Then suddenly the wheel started to turn startling them all.

Lizzy closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"Look at that." The lieutenant smiled. "Wonder what was stuck in it?" He looked back as a white shirt came up with the wheel. "Hey!" He said pulling it off. "A perfectly good shirt." He said walking back.

Jenny and Lizzy smiled up at him.

"How on earth did that get stuck into the mill?"

"It's Scotland, sir." The Sergeant offered as the ladies had looks of surprise.

"Lads wull be lads." Jenny offered. "Thay often speil 'ere abouts."

"Indeed." The lieutenant smiled as he handed the shirt to his Sergeant and then took back his hat. He smiled and dipped his head. "Ladies." He said.

Lizzy smiled up at him, even though the weapons were causing her pain. She was sure she had the imprints of both on her legs as she shivered a little.

"Thank ye kindly, sur ." Jenny said as he mounted.

The lieutenant lifted his hat a little and dipped his head again.

"Hiyah!" The lieutenant said as the group moved on.

Lizzy waited until they were clear of the area before she jumped to her feet and looked down at the mill pond, desperately.

"Jamie!" She cried dropping to her knees fearing he had drowned...or worse, was hurt and stuck.

Jenny levered herself up more slowly due to her belly.

Jamie then erupted from the surface, naked, standing in hip deep water. " _An ainm an fhaigh_!" He cried, shivering. "Blessed Michael, defend us!" He said, hand dropping to cover his cock as he looked about.

Lizzy took a breath and looked up muttering a word of thanks to God before she rose to her feet.

Jenny came around her and looked down. "Whit th' hell wur ye daein'? ye stoatin sod, hae ye nae grown up a bawherr?" She asked, leaning back against the weight of her child.

Jamie gasped and cupped himself as he turned away from them, startled she was there. "Jenny, wull ye please caw aroond while ah huv a go tae git oot?" He asked shivering with cold. "Afore mah cock snaps aff?"

Lizzy stood hands on hips as Jenny looked down at her brother, seeing for the first time the scars that marked his flesh that were welted and ugly from shoulders to his buttocks.

She took a breath and then ran off as Lizzy stood there looking down at him.

"Whit th' hell wis she daein' 'ere?" He demanded of his wife as he looked up at her.

Her face held anger, worry, and concern. "She heard about the redcoat patrol." She said. "She was just trying to warn you."

He looked up at her. "Lizzy?" He asked.

"You are such an idiot. You could have died."

He grinned up at her as he shivered. "Ah didnae though."

She grunted and then moved as he moved to try to get out, startled that she had left him. He managed to heave himself up onto the bank and he sat there in the air. The day was warm, but still crisp as he sat there looking about. She was not far. She lifted his kilt and walked to him.

She threw them at him in exasperation as she stood there over him like a fretting mother. He wrapped the kilt about his hips and then pulled the plaid over his shoulders.

She moved to walk back toward the house carrying his weapons. He carried his stocking and boots as he followed behind her, slowly warming in the sun. She was not happy with him, he knew it.

She said not a word to him as she sat him down in the great hall before the fire, asking Mrs. Crook to warm some soup for him.

The housekeeper nodded, passing Alex back to his mother. The boy would need to be fed soon. Once Jamie had some hot tea and soup on the tray to the side of him, she went upstairs to feed the boy. Jamie watched her. Lizzy was annoyed, but he knew now that look was because she loved him and she feared him being harmed. He would deal with her when he was warmer and her temper had cooled a little.

ZzZ

Lizzy asked Jenny to watch Alexander as is became dusk. Jenny agreed and watched as Lizzy pulled on a cloak and walked out of the house.

She walked enjoying the quiet solace of the area as she walked alone to the graveyard that rested on the shelf of a hill nearby. She walked up and smiled seeing the silent gravestones. She walked to where Ellen, Willie, Rabbie, and Brian were, near the far wall. She bowed to her father-in-law's stone and then straightened, pulling out candles she had brought with her and small candle boxes she had bought while in the town a few days before.

She set the boxes down and then using flint lit one candle. She placed the others in the boxes and lit them, smiling as the soft light danced about. She was not afraid of this graveyard. The feel was welcoming, as though those there had accepted her as being the lady of the estate and wife of the laird, their son, Jamie.

She liked the feeling of acceptance. She placed the last candle in the last box and then moved the boxes to the four graves, lying each at the foot of the stone, bowing to each in turn, saying a soft prayer of the dead in Prussian.

The air was still, but the candles flickered a bit as though the souls were answering her. She sat down before the graves, thinking softly to herself. This had become her place to come and be alone to think. The welcoming presence and the stillness made it a place she could be at peace. At times she even felt like soft hands were brushing her cheeks, especially when she wept there, as though the occupants wished to comfort her in some small measure.

Lizzy did not hear the other person until he spoke, startling her.

"Sae yer a nicht owl urr ye?" Ian asked.

Lizzy was startled to see him there. She recovered and smiled. "Yes, I suppose I am."

He smiled a little coming closer. "Forgive me. Ah follaed ye. Ah wanted tae mak' sure ye wur safe." He said.

She smiled a little. "I am fine. I had to see them though."

"Ye come 'ere often, dinnae ye." He said.

"Yes." She admitted.

He nodded. He held a candle as he cocked his head at her, leaning on his wooden leg. He chuckled. "Jenny's up wi' th' lark, bit a've aye bin an owl masell."

"I remember." She smiled.

He looked at her.

"Will they always fight?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nah."

"You are sure." She looked at him. "We are straight between them, Ian. I do not like it one bit."

"Ye ken, ony time a doo is fun wi' a lame shank or a goosed wing, she'd hae it healed, eating fae her haun." He said.

Lizzy took a breath. "Really?"

"Surprised she haes a gentle side?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not."

He beamed at her and she realized he could tell she was lying. She actually had been very startled.

"Perhaps a little." She admitted looking back at the graves.

"She's a fraser. Thair hearts ur as muckle 'n' soft as thair heids ur thick 'n' pure tough." He looked at her and folded his arms. "'twas jenny wha teuk care o' me efter we returned 'ere wi' mah stump o' wood."

She took a breath. "I remember when you lost it. I was there. I do not know if you remember me there."

He nodded. "Ye hud th' light behind ye. Ah thought ye wur an angel come tae tak' me awa' tae heaven." He said softly. "Bit then th' pain o' thaim removing mah shank hit." He shook his head. "Ah wis glad tae see ye ilka day though. Ye 'n' jamie."

She nodded. "He did not take it well. He blamed himself at first."

"Ah ken. Ah tried tae tell him it wasn't."

She nodded. "I finally had it out with him and told him how his depression was making it worse for you. He finally snapped out of it before we were able to move you."

"Explains some hings." He nodded. "It doesn't slow me doon muckle though it aches a wee bit toward th' end o' th' day."

She looked at him. "Have you tried guelder rose of water pepper?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "A've nae tried th' water pepper, na."

She smiled. "Well, I would be happy to make some for you." She offered.

"Thank ye." He said. "Ah ken ye learned weel fae bein' a nurse in th' camps. Jamie said ye wur th' healer fur leoch."

"I have learned much." She said. "I try, but sometimes only God can help."

"Dinnae ah ken it." He said a little ruefully. He sighed. "Ye saw mony mangled men whin ye wur a nurse didnae ye ."

"Yes, too many."

He nodded. "Ye ne'er spoke o' it. Ye wur aye sae cheerful. Even whin ye cam back nearly falling ower fae fatigue 'n' covering in sae muckle blood we a'maist didnae ken ye."

"When I was in the tents I wanted it to be a happier world."

He smiled. "Jamie hadn't seen sic afore or at least nae up claise. It shocked him tae see me lik' this th' foremaist time. He tried tae scouk it, bit ah kent." He shook his head. "No matter."

"I know. We spoke of it."

"Ye twa brought me back tae scootlund 'n' jenny made me hail again."

She smiled at him. "It is good to see you happy Ian. Is that why you married her then?"

He chuckled. "Ye think ah hud ony choice in th' maiter?"

Lizzy smiled at him more. "Oh?"

"She cam up tae me oot in th' field yin day, while ah wis mending a fence." He looked to the side remembering. "Ah wis hoaching with muck 'n' her, standing thare lik' a bush hoaching with butterflies. She says, weel a dinnae ken noo exactly whit she said, bit..." He smiled. "It ended wi' her winchin' me 'n' saying, 'fine, weel be merrit oan street. Martin's day. 'n' ah wis aye explaining tae her how come we coudnae dae sic a thing whin ah fun masell fernent a priest saying, 'i tak' thee janet'."

Lizzy smiled.

"She's an extraordinary woman, isn't she."

"Aye. Whin she's nae bein' an outright stubborn-headed, pain-in-th'-arse mule." He smiled at her. "Frasers. Wance they've dug thair heels in, thir's na budging thaim 'n' ye dinnae wantae git atween thaim whin thair danders ur up."

She turned to him. "How do you manage?"

"Howfur dae ah guide? ye'v bin merrit langer than ah hae."

She smiled. "Well..."

He nodded. "Weel, ye kin tug oan thair rope or gie thaim a wee kick in thair backside. 'n' thay micht shift or ye micht git bite fur yer trauchle." He said.

She shook her head knowing exactly what he meant. "And then what?"

He stepped closer and reached up to touch her cheek. "Kick thaim harder."

She smiled and nodded. She looked about. The night had fallen fully and she smiled looking at the winking candles.

"How come th' candles?" He asked.

She smiled. "The lights are for the dead. When lit the souls come to be with family and friends. When they burn out they are free."

He nodded. He offered his hand. "Come we shuid git ye hame afore it gets tae mirk."

She nodded taking his hand and squeezing it for a moment before she let go and allowed him to lead the way. She smiled and looked back one last time for the night. A soft breeze shifted about her and a something cool brushed her cheek.

Ian looked at her as he stood a couple steps away where the breeze had not disrupted the candle he held, but as he turned he saw the a breeze move her hair about. He blinked and swallowed, but shrugged as she opened her eyes and came to his side.

They did not speak as they walked back to the house. Once there, he said his good night to her. She walked to her room and opened the door. She found that Alex was in his cradle softly squirming about getting ready to cry for a meal.

Lizzy went to him and lifted him, noting Jamie was sound asleep on the bed, lying flat on his back, now warm, with only a shirt on. She nursed the greedy piglet of a boy as she rocked him. He suckled, demanding all she had to give, and then she set about changing him and burping him. She then laid him down in the cradle and then sat in the chair, softly singing a lullaby.

The boy's eyes began to get heavy as she sang softly in Prussian.

" _Weißt du, wieviel Kinder frühe  
stehn aus ihrem Bettlein auf,  
daß sie ohne Sorg und Mühe  
fröhlich sind im Tageslauf?  
Gott im Himmel hat an allen  
seine Lust, sein Wohlgefallen;  
kennt auch dich und hat dich lieb,  
kennt auch dich und hat dich lieb." _

By the end of the song she was able to move away from the boy. Her feet creaked on the floorboards, but the soft snoring continued. She moved, arms folding as she regarded the love of her life. His red hair was copper in the low light from the fire in the hearth.

He was another problem entirely.

 _Kick them harder..._

She took a breath and went to his side, gathering the blankets behind him and yanking, she pulled toward herself, dropping him unceremoniously to the floor.

He woke instantly and looked about. " _Dhia_!" He gasped and then looked up and saw his wife.

His eyes narrowed as she squatted down to be at his eye level as he sat against the bed. He was wholly unused to having someone standing over him so and he took a breath.

She looked at him. "Good! Now that I have your attention."

He looked like he was ready to try to escape, but her tone made him freeze.

"And you're going to listen to me. I did not marry the Laird of Lallybroch." She said, eyes focused on him. He turned his head a little, looking as though he was going to speak, but she continued. "I married Jamie, but I haven't seen much of him since we walked though the gates of this place."

"That's wha a'm, noo that..." He started and moved to get up, but she moved closer to him, startling him.

"I am speaking." She said, voice calm, but the under current made him look at her. "And you can talk when I am finished."

He took a breath and sat back realizing there was no escaping her. He had planned to speak with her, but not like this. He was not used to being scolded as though he were a child, but he remained realizing that she would likely come to blows with him if he tried to move again or take him over her knee...and he would perhaps deserve it.

"Your father's dead Jamie." She said more softly. He looked at her sharply. "But if he were here, I wager he's give you a damn good thrashing for the way you've been acting. You're trying to be someone your not." She said shifting a little. "And in the process, you're wrecking the family you do have left. And if your not careful, you're going to lose them too."

He took a breath and looked about and then back at her. He knew she was right. She was often right. He took a breath and nodded soberly.

"Ah wull speak wi' mah sister." He said softly.

She nodded and straightened and then offered him a hand. He took it and she helped him to his feet. He looked down at her as she moved to turn to get ready for bed, but he caught her to him, her back to him. He laid his head down, nuzzling her neck.

"Whit wid ah dae wi'oot ye tae hulp me see th' light?"

She smiled and looked back at him. "Be back in prison somewhere."

"Or hung." He agreed.

He kissed her neck and then released her. He crawled onto the bed. He was too tired from being in the mill pond to try to seduce her, but he watched her as she moved about. Such simple things, such as a wife removing her clothing and coming to bed, were so special to him.

This moments, wholly his with her.

When she came to bed, he laid down and wrapped his arms about her as they both settled to sleep.


	24. Reconciliation Between Siblings

Chapter 24 - Reconciliation Between Siblings

It was a week later after Lizzy had cornered her husband.

He had avoided his sister as he worked, trying to figure out how to say what he wished to to her.

Lizzy walked with a bunch of wildflowers in her hand. The bouquet was for Ellen. It was her birthday to day. Lizzy arrived and walked back to the stone where the grave marker was.

She laid the flowers down, before it and smiled as she cleaned the small twigs from it. "Good morning mother." she greeted.

She looked over at Brian's grave. She looked at it softly reading again the inscription. _Gus am bris an là, agus an teich na sgàilean_. "Until the day break, and the shadows flee away" - a Bible verse from Solomon. She sighed and then sat down.

She was well in her own head when something caught her eye. A small light flickered by Rabbie's grave. She cocked her head.

A wisp.

She knew they had always come as a warning to her. She looked about and then it faded and another appeared outside the stone fence and near a great oak tree outside the yard that partly leaned over the cemetery.

She took a breath and got up. She moved to the low stone fence. She used her hands to vault over and landed softly. She moved toward the wisp and then looked back. She then saw a tall red haired figure making his way up to the gate.

Lizzy took a breath and nodded. "Thank you." she whispered as she shifted and leaned against the tree's more upright trunk, but she was able to look down into the graveyard from where she was only twenty feet away or so.

It was a cool day. She wore her cloak and her husband was dressed in his kilts, weapons, and tweed as he often had been on the road to collect rents. He was a handsome figure and he moved solemnly to the grave of his father.

He noticed the flowers and smiled a little before he bowed his head and said a soft prayer in Gaelic. Lizzy could not hear the words, only saw his mouth moving. She looked back and saw Jenny coming up as well. She clearly had followed Jamie here, wishing to speak to him. She was wrapped in her cloak, but she lifted her skirts to walk.

So that was why the wisps called Elizabeth. They wished to allow them to speak. She smiled nodding a little. "I understand mother." She said softly to the air, so softly that the soft breeze that moved her hair would not carry it toward Jamie who was close. She took a soft breath. Though she did not fully believe in magic, the little lights had come to her enough for her to have a bit of respect at least for the legends of what she had heard.

Jenny came forward as Jamie reached a hand to touch Brian's grave. He heard her footsteps and half turned, coiled to strike, but relaxed instantly seeing her.

"Jenny." He said looking back at the grave. "Ye gave me a stairt."

She smiled a little. "Thought 'twas a ghost fur a minute, did ye?"

He smiled and then turned to her.

"Jenny, Ah..."

"Jamie, Ah..."

They had spoken at the same time. They then stopped looking at each other.

Lizzy smiled a little from where she was hid.

Jenny took a breath.

Jamie turned fully to her and stepped forward. "Let me speak foremaist, please." He said softly.

She nodded.

He reached down to where he had a small bag. He took it from his belt. He stepped forward, handing it to her. "Tis th' rent fae th' tenants." She took it and put it in her pocket as he continued. "'n' ah thought mibbie ah kin speaking tae rabbie's aunt sae..."

She shook her head smiling a little. "Even if she hud taken him in, ah dinnae think it wid hae lasted. She's a frachety wifie wi' tae mony wean as it's." Jamie nodded, looking down and smiling. "This is a better steid fur him. Faither wid hae thought sae, tae."

Jamie looked back at Brian's grave. "Aye."

There was a silence between them a moment.

Then Jamie spoke again. "Ah wis wrong nae tae consult ye 'n' a'm sorry fur it. Truly." He said looking at her. "Ah hawp tae dae it different in th' future." He said.

Jenny was looking down looking ready to cry. "A'm th' yin who's wrong ye 'n' a'm sae ashamed."

He stepped to her looking down at her. "Of whit?"

She took a breath. "Ever sin faither died, a wee, mirk pairt o' me haes blamed ye fur his death." He took a step back a moment, but she continued and he listened. "Whin thay tellt me whit happened at fort uilleam, that randall flogged ye his-sel, 'n' that seeing that wis whit murdurred faither, ah thought ye mist hae dane something tae bring it upon yersel'." He moved to speak, but she cut him off. "Shot yer geggy aff or acted wi'oot thinking o' th' consequences, as ye hae dane a' yer lee."

He winced a little and looked about, face setting a bit.

"Bit then oot at th' mill pond, whin a clocked th' scars oan yer back, scars made by a lash leid doon wi' sic fury..."

"Dinna fash yirsel aboot it anymair ." He said to her.

She looked at him. "'twas me, tis mah fault that randall beat ye sae."

"Ye dinnae ken whit yer saying."

"Bit ah dae." She said said. "That day...that say whin randall cam 'ere, whin he teuk mah upby..." She sniffled. "If ah hadn't mocked him that wey, if a'd given him whit he wanted, he wouldn't hae treated ye lik' he did. 'n' then faither..." Suddenly the dam that held her tears gave way and she sobbed.

Jamie quickly scooped her into his embrace, holding her to his chest. "Cry not!" He soothed. "Dinnae..." He said. He pressed a kiss to her hair and sighed, rocking her a little as he would one of his lasses when they fretted.

"Ah did anger randall at fort uilleam 'n' ah hae spent th' lest six years o' mah lee blaming masell fur da's death fur o' it."

She looked up at him. "Bit noo ye ken better."

"Aye." He said. He chuckled a little. "Aye, ah do."

"How?"

He set her back a little and she wiped her eyes, sniffling as he pushed back a lock of her hair that had come loose in a tender way. "I Ken tis nae yer fault. Nor mines either." He said moving, trying to make her look at him. "Thir's a de'il in that jimmy that na yin kin influence." He said. She looked up at him as he caressed her arms to calm her. "Th' ainlie yin responsible fur putting faither in his kist is jack randall." He said to her. "Aye?" He said.

She looked up at him and swallowed nodding. "Aye."

He took a breath. "Jack randall is yin wha needs killing." He said. "He haes dane sae muckle damage 'ere."

She nodded. "Ah heard rumors. That be beat a lassie thare tae."

"Aye. Katie wis thare. She wis flogged an' a'."

"Bit thare wis mair rumored."

He cocked his head. "Whit aboot?"

"That randall beat 'n' rapit her 'n' made ye watch. Ye then teuk his bairn as yer ain."

He shook his head. "He flogged her, bit he didnae rape her." He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Ah did."

"What?"

"Randall held a gun tae her heid 'n' forced me tae tak' her or he wid hae ended her lee."

Jenny was stunned. "'n' ye merrit her."

"Ah cuid nae let her bide wi' a pity ah helped commit." He sighed. "Forby ah loved her awready." He said softly. He sighed and too a breath as she calmed. "It does trauchle me, though, knowing ye gaed wi' him tae save me knowing he micht harm ye." He said. "Ah wid hae gladly died tae hain ye, either o' ye." He said.

She looked up at him. "'n' if yer lee is a suitable exchange fur mah honor, tell me how come mah honor insae a suitable exchange fur yer lee." She swallowed. "Or urr ye telling me that ah kin nae loue ye a maiter o ye loue me."

He took a breath and turned away a smile on his lips as he rolled his eyes.

"Fur if yer, jamie fraser, ah will tell ye richt noo, tis nae true."

He shook his head. "No." He said. He moved back to the grave. He stood, leg up on the small grave wall, hand on the basket hilt of his broadsword.

They stood smiling at each other.

Jenny them took a breath. "Fàilte, hame, Laird Broch Tuarach." She said.

Lizzy smiled, feeling her own tears. Finally they had come to their senses.

They smiled at each other a moment before he came to her again, stooping and pressing a kiss to her brow that was loud and affectionate. They smiled at each other more before he turned to the side. "Come." He said wrapping an arm about her.

Jenny stepped to leave and he moved with her, pausing a moment.

He laid a hand on his sword again and then looked back at his father's grave. However, his eye caught movement beyond the wall of the graveyard. He saw Lizzy there, coming from around the great oak and stepping down the small steep area she had climbed up.

He looked at her a moment as Jenny continued. She smiled at him. Cocking her head and then she dipped into a deep curtsy to him since he was laird. He smiled at her and nodded realizing she had heard everything and that she was likely the one whom had laid the flowers.

He moved and kissed his hand before touching his mother's grave before catching up to Jenny.

Lizzy straightened and watched them walk together. The greatest gift they could have given their mother for the anniversary of her birth was them reconciling.

She took a breath and climbed over the gate once more and then walked before the graves of her new family and bowed to them. As she straightened she felt a soft warm breeze swirl about her, stirring the leaves beneath her feet as it lifted upwards in a spiral. She lifted her head and the leaves moved about and then danced as a shaft of sunlight opened up above her.

The Frasers were grateful.

ZzZ

That night, Lizzy sat looking out the window at the tower that was the reason for the estate's name. She leaned against it. At times she would hop into the sill and read quietly, but this night she stood, dressed in a lovely sheer chemise.

Her husband had come in a short time ago after speaking more with his sister. He had smiled seeing her. There were some nights when she had fallen asleep there and he had collected her and laid her down on the bed gently to just watch her. Now she was awake and animated, made her more beautiful.

"You said Broch Tuarach means north facing tower." She said to him.

"Aye." He said removing his belt as he faced away from her as he stood at the end of the bed. He removed his cravat and then started on his vest.

"Well, it's round. It doesn't have a face."

He looked over his shoulder. "Well...th' door faces north."

She chuckled. "Frasers." She said.

He looked back at her. God, she was lovely, her body was returning to its shape after the birth of his son. He looked to her side where the lad slept in his cradle and smiled.

"I'm beginning to feel like..." She inhaled deeply as he walked to her slowly. "Like I..." He came to stand before her. "Like I actually belong here."

He took her by her shoulders and moved her so he could lean back against the sill and put her before him. Her legs between his. "i knew ye belonged 'ere, wi' me, a'maist sin th' foremaist time ah leid een oan ye." He said. He wrapped his arms about her. She felt so warm and safe there. He looked at her as she tuned her head over her shoulder. "That's yin o' th' reasons ah 'greed tae mairie ye. Though nae th' main yin."

"What was the main one?" She asked remembering when she had come onto his land, riding and letting her hunter drink. He had thought her an intruder and thief, but had relaxed seeing her there. They had spoken. She had liked him then.

Jamie chuckled. "Fur ah wanted ye mair than ah ever wanted anythin' in mah lee." He said as he let his arms caress her arms, down her hips to her thighs as he leaned to her and kissed her mouth.

She chuckled, taking the kiss, her own arms wrapped around herself.

He chuckled as well. "Fae that moment whin ah woke up in th' mirk cell, keekin up at yer face." He smiled. "Then whin ah held ye tae keep taps aff at nicht, wi' that bonnie round arse pressed against me ." He let his arm moved to cup it gently and then he smiled. "'n' that rock solid heid against mah chest." He said wrapping her in his embrace, his head against her shoulder.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "So that was why you agreed to marry me. Because of my round arse and my rock solid head."

"Hummm." He said as she kissed him again.

He chuckled a little. "In pairt aye, bit ah hud wronged ye. Ah wantit tae mak' it up tae ye." He sighed. "Then whin ye wur fun tae be wi' bairn. Ah cuid hardly nae gree tae mairie ye." He smiled.

They kissed, their tongues dueling a little before he pulled back, holding her close, her hand on his arm now.

"Ah wanted ye fae th' foremaist moment a clocked ye. Bit..." He swallowed. "Ah loved ye, whin ye wept in mah arms that foremaist nicht ye cam tae th' cell seeing warmth." He looked at her. "Bit noo ah..." He shifted, lifting both of them up. "Ah wake up ilka day 'n' fin' a loue ye mair than ah did th' day afore." He said as his hands went to the small of her back while her arms encircled his shoulders. He bent to her, claiming her lips again.

Her small hands went to his neck as she cupped his face, drawing out the kiss. She pulled back after a few moments and looked up at him.

"I love you." She said softly to him. "More than you will ever know James Fraser."

They looked at each for a long moment before he kissed her again, deeper.

However, even as she felt his erection against her belly she heard their son come awake. He whimpered, wanting his last meal. Lizzy smiled a little and pulled back. Jamie chuckled and stole a last kiss as she moved away and lifted their son from his cradle.

She sat down and undid the ties of the chemise, and bared her breast. Alex was still mostly asleep and drained only one. Lizzy said and tried to wake him enough to suckle the other, but gave up. She laid him back and sighed looking as Jamie moved into view. He had been standing behind her, watching as he often did, the scene of serenity before him.

"He is doon fur th' nicht then?"

"Yes." She said looking back at the cradle.

She closed her eyes and reached for a cup. She drained the wine from it and then looked at her other breast. She could not sleep until she took care of it. It was painfully swollen with milk yet and she needed to drain it lest she wake in an hour to bursting pain and the sloppy wetness from the overflow of the milk.

She moved the cup toward her breast, in her own world, not realizing that Jamie had moved closer until he knelt before her, looking up at her.

"Whit urr ye daein'?" He asked.

"Go to bed, I will join you in a few moments, I just have to..."

Instead of answering or speaking at all, he lifted a great hand. It rose through the warm softly lit room they shared to cup her breast. He met his wife's gaze before he ducked his copper maned head down and fastened his lips to the nipple.

Lizzy looked at him startled and then groaned feeling the half pained/half ecstasy feeling of the milk going through the tiny ducts. Her hand went to the back of his head and pressed him slightly closer. His nose was against her, breathing in her soft scent, smelling the flour-like smell of the breast milk, and sucking softly.

The milk did not taste bad at all. In fact it tasted a bit like water, flour, and cream all together as he drank wanting to comfort her, knowing from her talking that it was painful if not enough milk was expressed. It was oddly comforting to him as well. As though taking him back to a time when things were similar and he did not have a care.

"Harder." She whispered to him. His mouth was so soft and gentle in its pressure. Nothing like the the relentless grasp of a baby's hard toothless gums that fastened like grim death to the breast, demanding and draining, releasing the bounteous fountain that refilled to appease their greed.

Jamie's mouth remained there until the flow ebbed and he lifted his head, looking at his wife who was looking down at him.

"Ah ne'er realized howfur muckle thare wis." He said softly. "It streams lik' a spring."

She nodded. "Yes." She said.

He looked at her as he stood and then held a hand to her. She took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She stood before him and he kissed her neck gently. "Ah dae nae wish tae hurt ye." He whispered.

"You could never hurt me."

"Bit yer aye..."

She smiled and looked at him. "My courses have returned."

"Ah ken. Ye bled lest week fur five days. A day langer than normal." He paused. "An' a' thay returned quicker than thay did efter th' lasses."

She looked at him. "You counted!"

He chuckled. "Aye." He said and spread his hands. "It's weel yer body is healing."

She smiled and leaned to him, kissing him. "I'm ready." She said softly as she moved her mouth to his neck, lightly nipping him before he coiled a hand in her hair and forced her head up to look at him.

"Yer sure?" He said softly.

She nodded and wrapped her arms about his neck. He kissed her, wrapping his own around her lower back. He lifted her against him and carried her back toward the bed.

He laid her down, almost reverently. He then removed his vest, shirt, and kilt as he them climbed over her, kissing her deeply, mouth taking all she had to give.

He moved lower, pulling her chemise from her body, exposing her to him. He missed down, kissing the stretch marks and nuzzling her. He let his hand go between her legs. She was most certainly wet enough for him.

He sighed as he joined them, moving above her. She wrapped her legs about him, wincing a little as her body adjusted to the hard length of him, but by the end, she cried out in pleasure. He held himself back, coming to the plateau, but then holding himself back, watching her succumb to the sensations. However, he demanded more from her, forcing her to climax twice more before she reached up claiming his mouth before pulling his buttocks urgently as he moved above her.

"Now, Jamie. Come. Come to me!" She whispered.

He gasped and their cries were muffled by each other's flesh. Jamie collapsed on her and she took his weight, the comforting weight of him that made her feel once again happy to be married to him.

He lifted his head, caressing her face with light fingers before he moved to the side.

"A loue ye." He said tenderly.

"I love you too." She said.

They settled together. He shifted her to lie with her back against him, his own body fitting her her own like a spoon in a drawer, his arms about her.

The Frasers were at last at peace.


	25. More Guests and Secrets

Chapter 25 – More Guests and Secrets

It was high summer.

Lizzy woke and found the place beside her empty. She blinked. It was still too early for Alex to wake again. He had woken before dawn. Lizzy had not been quite able to move, her hip was sore, but Jamie, went and fetched the boy to her and stayed, lying down, watching as she nursed him. Jamie then took him and tended to him in the low light as Lizzy laid back.

Her husband had returned to her and tenderly made love to her, in the gentle way that only a large man could, holding her, kissing, fondling, and finding the places that made her sigh in pleasure without effort. Since discovering that he could do it, he playfully nursed, as he often did, for a few seconds, to make sure she would not be in pain he claimed. She knew he liked it in some strange way and she allowed it because it was an odd bonding moment. Then he kissed her belly, whispering words of love and affection to her in Gaelic. Then he had made love in earnest and she was only too happy to let him.

Alex would be three months in a matter of days. She could not believe how much time had flown by. Jenny, her stoic sister-in-law was due any day now and the thought worried Lizzy as it did the two grown males in the house. Births were an uneasy time. Though full of joy, a mother and child could have problems arise that could take them both.

She took a breath and looked about, but then she heard something.

She lifted her head and saw her husband lying out his kilt on the ground. He was in his boots already. His shirt hung down to his mid thigh as he shifted the fabric making the pleats in it. He would pull and smooth it out and do it again.

She smiled watching a moment before she laid back a moment. "You're up early." She said.

He looked up at her. "Aye. Well...crops dinnae plant themselves." He said smiling.

He rubbed his eyes like a child as he moved.

She smiled. Such simple things of being home that lingered in her mind about him. He would always shave from the left side working to the right. It made sense since he was left handed.

He moved, tucking the belt under the cloth before he laid down on the pleats and wrapped the kilt about himself. He pulled the belt tight and then sat up smoothing down the kilt. The back was longer, but that was the part of the plaid he could pull up around himself when he wished.

He sighed and rose to his feet putting his dirk at his hip and looking about for what else he would need for the day.

Lizzy smiled up at him and patted the bed. "Come back to bed." She said looking up at him.

"Ah wid loue tae, mo gràidh, bit..." He said softly. He planted a hand on the bed as he leaned down looking at her lying deliciously naked in the thin sheets, breasts bare, and the sheets bunched at her hip, just covering the place of her secrets that only he knew.

She shifted a little and he swallowed as a little more was revealed.

"We hae a hail lifetime fur that." He said teasing her as he bent forward to kiss her as she leaned up to him.

She took his soft kiss and smiled softly. She took his hand and for a second as he went to the length of his arm, she refused to let it go. He turned back a little and smiled at her and she chuckled lightly before letting him go.

"I love you." she said as he went to the door.

"Ah ken." He murmured as he walked out.

She sighed. She was refreshed and needed to help gather eggs for breakfast. She rose and dressed. Alex was still sound asleep and would be for another hour or more. She heard voices in the great room. She had not fully closed her bodice and it still rode low to make it easier to nurse.

She looked back. Alex would sleep for another hour yet or more. She cocked her head and came out of the room.

"Keep calm noo lad." A voice that sounded oddly familiar to her said.

"Wi' whit richt did ye comin' tae this hoose wi'oot..." Jamie said indignantly, but was cut off.

Lizzy moved to the balcony and gasped. Jamie was surrounded by six rough looking men. The leader had a pistol to Jamie's head. Lizzy knew him.

It was Taran McQuarrie.

" _Dieu Saint_." Lizzy gasped.

"A've heard enough fae th' likes o' ye. Noo ye bade silent as a wee lamb mah mukker..." MacQuarrie said walking around Jamie, the pistol leveled at his head. Taran looked up and saw Lizzy there looking down in horror at the scene below her. Her breathing heaved the breast of her bodice.

"Or this bonnie lass is gonnae be scrubbing yer brains aff th' flair."

Jamie turned his head slightly, hands out to his sides slightly as he looked up at Lizzy.

Lizzy took a breath. She was shaking.

"Ah hawp ye kept yer powder freuch." Jamie said, not looking at MacQuarrie as he spoke calmly. "Misfire..." He said turning to face the weapon fully in the face. "'n' ah will ram that gun doon yer gullet."

Lizzy took a breath and then moved down the balcony to the stairway.

"Weel, thir's ainlie yin wey tae fin' oot." MacQuarrie said putting the pistol closer between Jamie's eyes.

Jamie did not flinch, only swallowed, blue eyes holding malice as he watching the stranger.

Lizzy trotted down the stairs. Another one of the men turned and looked at her.

Jenny came onto view then from the other hallway.

Lizzy moved forward as well.

At the same time, both women spoke.

"Taran!" Lizzy said even as the man closest to her laid a hand on her to keep her still.

"Taran..." Jenny said.

The overlapping female voices made all the men freeze.

"Pat yer gun doon." Jenny said putting a hand on her back as she arched back against the weight of her child as she walked into the room.

"Ah fun this scoundrel in 'ere, Jenny." Taran said. "He's jammy a've git a steady haun or he'd hae a baw in his brain by noo."

Jamie was watching, not moving, blue eyes narrowed even as his eyes flicked between sister and wife. How in the hell did they both know him? Jenny he could understand marginally, but Lizzy? His Lizzy? How would she know of the Watch and know him enough to know him by name?! And his Christian name no less.

"That's na scoundrel, ye fool." Jenny said. "That's mah cousin. Jamie."

MacQuarrie shifted a little realizing his mistake, but did not yet lower the weapon.

"Jamie MacTavish." Jamie said softly.

"Cousin, ye say." MacQuarrie said looking at Jenny.

Jenny chuckled at him.

MacQuarrie looked over to Lizzy. "Ah, sae yer man then." He smiled at her.

"Yes." Lizzy said watching, wide eyed.

He then pulled back the pistol. He smiled at Jamie and tapped him in the chest in a friendly gesture. "Mah pardon tae ye. Ye'll ken mah caution. A've ne'er leid een oan ye, MacTavish." He said shaking his head a little.

"Jamie cam fur a visit. Traivelt in yin braw day wi'oot warning 'n' his gey up th' duff guidwife oan his arm." Jenny said coming to her brother's side as he remained still.

Taran chuckled looking to Lizzy. "Sae ye hud th' bairn then. Whit wis it?"

"A boy." Lizzy answered putting more French into her voice. "Jenny and Ian didn't know me yet." She said coming to her husband's other side. "We surprised them. Then my time came..."

"A Frenchwoman." One of the men said.

"Fur a bride." Another said looking her up and down.

Lizzy half smiled at Taran. She looked nothing like the lady of the estate. She did not look like a whore either, but she showed enough skin of her shoulders and breast that she knew the men were wondering about her.

"Nearly pat a gun tae his heid masell whin ah heard." Jenny smiled. Lizzy looked at Jenny from around Jamie. "Bit we've come tae ken catherine elizabeth. She's a gid wifie. We dinnae mynd her french-ness sae muckle. At least she insae a Sassenach, aye?"

Taran smiled a little. "Catherine Elizabeth. Sic a bonnie name." He said looking at Lizzy. "Ah prefer Elizabeth though. Suits ye." He then bowed to her. "Pleased tae catch up wi` ye again, mistress."

Jamie looked on, watching the leader of the band of the Watch carefully.

"A'm Taran MacQuarrie." Taran continued. "Ye'll excuse mah confusion." He said moving back to the chair nearby. "Ah thought yer husband wis intending tae rob th' steid ." He set his pistol on the small table.

Jenny chuckled. "Na, taran, we lik' tae lea th' robbing tae ye."

Lizzy chuckled a little at that while Jamie's face remained impassive.

Taran smirked in amusement as he poured himself some whiskey.

Jenny looked back as Ian came into view. He chuckled as he limped into the room. "MacQuarrie. We didnae expect ye till neist munth." He said looking from Taran to Jamie. Jamie stiffened a little. Did everyone know this man, except him?

"Aye, That wis th' plan." Taran said. "Bit ah wis pining fur jenny's rabbit stew."

Ian moved. "I...ah...i teuk that sword o' yers tae th' smithy." Jamie turned watching him his face full of disbelief and anger as Ian lifted a broadsword from a cabinet. He hobbled back. "Hud th' nicks ground aff th' blade, 'n' polished o' th' rust wi' a wee bit o' whale oil."

Jamie stood hands on hips as Taran sat down in the chair and took his weapon as Ian handed it to him.

"Ye needn't hae troubled yersel'." Taran said.

"Och, 'twas na trauchle." Ian said waving it off.

Taran inspected it as Jamie pulled his wife closer and watched, still silent. "That's better than new." He said.

"Aye."

" _Taing dhut_."

"Ye're welcome." Ian said nodding as he wrapped an arm around his own wife.

"Sae, mah stomach's rumbling lik' thunder. Jenny, howfur aboot ye pat some supper oan th' fire."

Jenny smiled and dipped her head. "Ye ken yer wey tae th' dining room, lads." She said. She turned and walked toward the kitchen.

"Ah dae indeed." MacQuarrie said.

Lizzy moved to follow and Jamie was right behind her. Ian followed at a slower pace.

Mrs. Crook was there. Jenny looked at her. "MacQuarrie's come. Let's git supper duin." She said softly.

Jamie came passed his wife, his long stride overtaking his wife. "Urr ye dunderheided sister?" He asked as he came into the kitchen. "Welcoming th' watch intae oor hame?"

"Och, Haud yer tongue." She said bringing over some onions. "Tis nae lik' we hud a choice, noo, is it."

"Tis ainlie fur a tae o' days." Ian said gently, trying to soothe his best friend. He patted Jamie's arm. "MacQuarrie's a gid fellow."

"'n' ye fixed his sword fur him. Mibbie you'd lik' tae polish his bits as weel." Jamie said indignantly sweeping a great arm back toward the dining room.

"Ah did th' jimmy a favor, that's a'." Ian said.

Jamie leaned on the counter his sister was working on. "They're criminals oot tae line thair ain pockets."

Jenny was ignoring him as she worked on the root vegetables.

"Th' dosh we pay is fur protection fae th' redcoats 'n' ither raiding clans." Ian said lifting some potatoes from the bin in the corner. "Thay keep edgy fur us jamie, 'n' oor tenants."

"Whit aboot th' cost oan mah heid?" Jamie hissed at his sister. "Oan baith oor heids." He said nodding to his wife. "If th' watch knew, they'd caw me ower tae th' redcoats in a heartbeat."

"And not me?" Lizzy smirked.

"Ye'r a wifie. Thay kin tak' pity oan ye wi' th' bairns 'n' a'."

She laughed without humor. "Like hell. I am worth more than 100 pounds sterling. They would hand deliver me to London." She hissed at him.

Jamie looked at her, his face twisting.

Jenny straightened. "That's how come we're aff tae fill thair bellies, gie thaim a steid tae kip, 'n' ye cousin, ur aff tae keep yer wits aboot ye 'til they've moved oan."

He straightened as though she had slapped him, his eyes angry.

"How often do these men come around?" Lizzy asked.

"Ilka few months fur nigh oan twa years noo." Jenny said. She nodded to some carrots. "Cuid ye see tae they, katie?"

Lizzy nodded moving to work enjoying something to do with her nervous energy.

"Ah ne'er wid hae 'greed tae this." Jamie growled.

Jenny whirled to face him. "Bit ye weren't 'ere, noo, wur ye, Jamie MacTavish?" She barked back.

Lizzy looked at them both. "Keep your voices down. Do you want them to hear you?" She asked looking between them. She could hear the men coming into the dining room, laughing a bit to themselves.

Jamie took a breath and stepped back, lifting garlic and tossing it in his hands.

Ian stepped to him. "Jamie. Ye think it hasn't taken tis toll oan jenny 'n' me? weel, it haes." He took a breath watching as Jamie listened, but did not look at him. "Bit 'twas oot burden tae bear." Jamie looked over his shoulder at him. "If ye'v git a better idea, let's hear it."

Suddenly Jenny winced, gasping as a pain made her double over.

Lizzy set her knife down and Ian hobbled to her side.

"Jenny?" Ian asked, touching her arm.

"Breath, relax." Lizzy said as her sister-in-law held her belly a moment. "Let's get you a seat."

Jenny waved them off. "A'm braw."

Jamie looked at her, his face softening. "Is it th' bairn?" He asked softly.

"Aye." Jenny said looking at him. "Kicks lik' a mule oan fire." Jenny said looking at him. She looked at Lizzy. "Hae ye hud that, richt thare?" She asked pointing to the spot.

Lizzy nodded. "The worst is your ribs of your bladder."

"Och 'n' ye pish yersel' a bawherr. It's a guid thing they're bonny whin thay come oot, aye?"

Lizzy smiled. "Oui." She said rubbing Jenny's back as Jamie looked on in bemusement.

Ian took a breath realizing that it wasn't labor, yet...

Lizzy looked up at her husband as he set down the garlic. "Listen to your sister. Tread lightly and don't provoke them."

He nodded and then stepped closer. "Howfur dae ye come tae ken him?" He asked. He had wished to speak to her privately, but now seemed as good a time as any.

She lifted a bowl and scooped the cut vegetables into it. She looked at him. "He came to Leoch while you were banished."

"Banished?" Jenny looked at her brother. "Whit th' hell did ye dae?"

Lizzy smiled a little even as Jamie's mouth twisted to protest. "He did not do much of anything. It was Dougal who was in exile. Jamie was sent with him." She moved to the pot. "Taran came to seek a bed from Colum."

Jamie watched her. "He seems kenspeckle wi' ye." Far more than I would like, was the undercurrent to the tone his tight voice held.

"We talked while I was cutting potatoes. As Ian says. He is a nice enough fellow once you know him." She said dumping the contents of the bowl into the pot before moving it over the fire. She turned back to him. "Christ, Jamie, are you jealous?"

"No...Ah..."

Mrs. Crook came in with Alex. The boy was crying for his meal. Lizzy sighed and moved to a stool to nurse him looking at her husband.

He came beside her and sighed. "Sorry." He said softly. "Ah juist..."

"I know. I was too fat to do anything, Jamie, and Colum tried to keep him away. He was only there a day."

He nodded and sighed cupping the head of his son. The son she had been carrying when MacQuarrie had first met her.

When the lad finished, Jamie took him and rocking him in his arms to make him drowsy.

Lizzy set about kneading bread while Jenny saw to trimming the meat.

Taran then popped in and Lizzy looked at him evenly. "And just what the fuck do you want now?" She asked exasperated. "Can't you see we are busy?"

The Murray's, the servants, and Jamie all looked at Lizzy as she stood there, hands on hips ignoring them looking at Taran.

He beamed at her. He then clapped Jamie on the shoulder. "Ah see how come ye lik' her. Bit o' a mouth oan her, bit a'm sure she does braw weel in th' mairriage kip." He then smiled at Lizzy. "Th' lad, Didnae ye say wis yer third?"

"Oui." Lizzy said shifting a little.

Taran laughed. "Cannae keep yer hauns aff her, kin ye. Weel ah wid nae be able tae as weel, wi' a lass sae bonny 'n' foreign."

Jamie looked at him, startled.

Taran lifted a hand to Lizzy. "We dae nae hae a'body tae blether tae, oot 'ere, wid ye be sae kind?" He asked. "A'm sure a former camp follower wull keep us maist amusit."

Jamie stiffened wondering what Taran truly thought about Lizzy. The way he said camp follower. Did he think he a former whore? Of course with her language, one might jump to her being a low born. Where on earth had she learned to play at being one?

Lizzy looked about. "Do you want your supper or not? I need to help..."

Jenny waved her off. "Och gang oan. It wull keep taran fae comin' in 'ere fur samples ilka few minutes anyway."

Lizzy chuckled and nodded moving to take the hand. "All right."

He led her back into the dining room and the men cheered seeing her.

Jamie looked at his sister who smiled a little and shrugged.

Lizzy looked at Taran. "What would you have me do then?"

"Sing us a song." He suggested.

Two of the men produced instruments. A Celtic pipe and a bodhrán, both likely stolen, but two could play them well enough. They started a tune and Lizzy began to sing.

" _By night I stalked alone_

 _paw prints in the shimmering snow_

 _Hungry like a carnivore_

 _for a beating heart_

 _Hunting this frozen waste_

 _flesh sticking to my rib cage_

 _I buckle under my own weight_

 _alone in the dark_

 _Then I see it_

 _I see it_

 _I see the moon_

 _And I feel it_

 _I feel it_

 _I feel the sound coming through and I…_

 _Howl_

 _calling out to my wolf pack_

 _When I Howl_

 _Now I'm running wild and free_

 _with the wolf pack following me_

 _and in the cold I can feel their heat_

 _and there beating hearts_."

She smiled and then looked at them. "We need something wi' a bawherr mair beat tae it eh lads?" She asked as she moved kicking off her shoes. The two smiled at each other and nodded as Lizzy hiked her dress up on the left side to her belt, kilting her skirts to nearly her knee.

The tune started Lizzy smiled clapping and then moving her feet moving to the beat. She moved looking more like a gypsy than a Frenchwoman or Scot, her movements exotic, and almost inhuman as she moved her lithe body in ways that made the men cheer and beat the table as she moved about the room.

Jamie watched from the shadows, holding his son as his woman became another as she danced to the beat. After a time Taran got to his feet and moved to her side and joined her, watching her her feet he mimicked it with some skill and the men laughed and clapped.

After the song ended, Lizzy smiled and clapped at the as the men poured her a drink. Taran sat down and pulled her into his lap. Lizzy gasped, but settled when she realized she was perched on his knee.

Jamie watched as Taran reached around her to get his own drink as the men spoke to each other. Jamie pressed a kiss to his sleeping son's cheek as he narrowed his eyes.

Jenny came up to him. "Whit's th' maiter?" She asked.

He nodded to Lizzy who was speaking and then laughing at something that was said. Jenny took a breath and watched as Lizzy took a drink, her expression falling for a moment, unguarded, when the men could not see.

"She is huvin fin." Jamie said. "She haes ne'er bin sae. She haes ne'er acted in sic a manner. Whit haes come ower her."

"Acting. That is whit she is daein'. She isnae huvin fin jamie. She is daein' whit needs tae be dane." Jenny nodded to her. "Keek at her een."

"Whit?"

"Thay guessed she wis a whore fae france, sae she is playing yin, making herself sae ah kent that awreedy tae thair thoughts that thay wid ne'er think o' her as anythin' else, least o' a' th' lass o' th' estate."

Jamie took a breath. Jenny was right. This was not her, but she was playing. Acting. He looked and saw an unguarded look as Lizzy shifted her skirts. No, this was an act. A very good one, it would seem. She played with her skirts.

It was just as well Jamie was not there also. He might have run Taran through, but then he noticed that Taran was not really touching her in anyway. Perhaps this was a way of keeping the other from grabbing her and pulling her into their laps and thus starting problems. On Taran's lap she was safe and he was making no move to either touch her or seduce her.

After an hour Lizzy rose to her feet and smiled as Jenny came in. "Less than an oor lads. Ah see oor katie is keeping ye amusit."

"Aye she is." Taran said as he looked at Jenny. "It's a wonder. If ah hud met someone lik' her ah likely wid ne'er lea."

She chuckled. "Good thing I was already wed then, Taran?"

"Oh, Aye. Though ah wull nae pursue anither man's guidwife. However, dae ye hae a sister by chance?"

"Oui. Several actually, but father keeps them on a tighter leash after where I turned."

There were hoots of laughter from the men and Lizzy chuckled also. She looked up at Jenny as they passed behind Taran's chair at the head of the table. Jenny pressed a hand to her wrist as Lizzy winked at her.

Lizzy then smiled and took the bodhrán from the man who held it and then began to play a slower beat.

" _L'Irlandais's épouse était aussi juste que le soleil, et ses baisers étaient plus chauds que le printemps. Mais les Irlandais's la lame était en acier noir, et son baiser est une chose terrible. L'Irlandais's femme allait chanter comme elle baigné dans une voix qui est doux comme un Peach, mais l'Irlandais's blade avait une chanson de son propre, et une morsure sharp et froid comme une sangsue." She paused smiling as she moved a little like the wind was moving her about. "Comme il gisait sur le sol avec l'obscurité autour, et le goût de son sang sur sa langue, ses frères s'agenouilla par lui et pria de lui une prière, et qu'il a souri et qu'il a ri et il Sung_." She smiled and changed to English. " _Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done, the Irishman's taken my life, But what does it matter, for all men must die,and I've tasted the Irishman's wife_!"

At the last line the men cheered and Lizzy made a point of saying it in the most wanton way she could. She smiled continued the beat for a little longer.

Supper was served with the men in high spirits. Lizzy had gone up stairs to change and found Jamie there holding their son who had woken from his nap. He pressed a kiss to the tiny fist that was reaching for his nose.

He looked up as Lizzy moved to change. "Lizzy." He breathed. "Whaur oan earth did ye learn tae dae that?"

"You were watching?"

"Some o' it." He said rising.

She pulled off her petticoats and bodice. She sighed. "I..."

"It matters nae. Ah ken whaur ye bide noo."

She smiled and took their son as Jamie came and handed him to her. "Oh yes, my little piglet."

She allowed him to nurse and then laid him down. Mrs. Crook had promised to look in on him while they were at supper. He would sleep for a while now, but Lizzy was nervous.

She dressed and then she felt Jamie's hands on her hips. He pressed a kiss to her nape and then sighed.

"I love you Jamie."

"Ah ken." He said.

"I do not want them to have a clue who were are."

"Ah ken."

"Are you angry?"

"No." He said looking down at her. "A'm juist amazed fowk gaithers fae lady fur lallybroch tae french whore in seconds."

She smiled as she walked for the door.

"Lizzy...We need tae wirk oan yer leid." He said coming after her.

She chuckled and opened the door. "Piss off, m'laird." She said and was out the door and down the hall before he could catch her.

Xxx

watch?v=1lLdfIDCZc8

channel/UC-QCyIGEY6DzNyQOnyxIaEg

watch?v=wQNrTv0u0Qo


	26. Schooling the Watch

Chapter 26 – Schooling the Watch

The group was around the dinner table. MacQuarrie sat at the head, Lizzy beside him, Jamie beside her and Jenny beside him. Ian was at the end of the table and MacQuarrie's officers were seated across from their hosts.

To cool his temper, Jamie had gone into the woods with his wife. She had brought along her bow and quiver. The pair of them had taken two lovely grouse. Lizzy had become quite good at archery since learning from Ian. Ian had taught her while in France so she could help him and Jamie supplement meals for the Rifles. Lizzy was very good at it, though Jamie was naturally better given his longer arm and quicker reflexes. Still for a woman, she was very good. With a bow again in her hand, Ian had remarked, she looked like Diana, the goddess of the hunt, especially when she kilted her dress up to allow her to move easier about, often rising it to her knees or higher like a kilt of a man, allowing her to move about and even run if needed.

Mrs. Crook had seen to the grouse along with the rest of the meal making it a full meal for the family and guests.

Two of the men were enjoying some whiskey as Jamie sat watching them, his jaw working.

Lizzy's hand was under the table on his kilted thigh, caressing to try to keep him calm.

"Och, burns lik' a torch gaun doon, aye?" one said.

"As lang as it wets mah thrapple." another said.

MacQarrie smiled as he leaned back. "Aye, Jenny hides th' guid stuff awa' whin we come, alang wi' ian's braw tobacco."

"Dae ye blame me?" Jenny asked eating something with her fingers.

Taran laughed. He then looked at Jamie. "Ye'r a wheesht yin." He said looking at Jamie. "Whaur ye fae MacTavish?"

" _Na h-Innse Gall._ " Jamie answered.

"Aye, Ye dinnae sound lik' an islander."

"Well, naturally Jamie spent time in France." Lizzy said.

"Aye, Whaur he met ye." He smiled at her.

"Indeed. He was fighting with the French army with Ian."

"Ah, sae ye wur a camp follower, truly ."

Ian nodded at the end of the table.

"Perhaps that's what's influenced his accent." Lizzy continued. "Or listening to me." She smirked. "Poor man has to deal with all my French mannerisms, it is a wonder he still thinks like a Scot."

Taran laughed at that. He eyed Jamie. "Sae ye fought then? ah did some soldiering masell wi' th' France in Austria." He pointed at Ian. "Wur ye posted in spain wi' Ian, then?"

"Aye." Jamie said quietly. "Oan th' border mostly."

"We git separated while a battle." Ian said. "Ah thought he'd died oan th' field."

"Hummm." Jamie said nodding. "That wis Silesia in '40."

Ian chuckled.

Jamie smiled a little. "He spent th' neist three weeks convalescing in a brothel."

Ian laughed and lifted his hand as his wife froze lifting her drink to look at him sharply. "In a hospital. Thank ye, Mr. MacTavish."

"Well they were not mutually exclusive." Lizzy said looking at her husband. "You were in one too for a bit."

He chuckled. "Och, aye. Ah hud a bonny nurse tae mend me tae." He said looking at her. Two could play at that game vixen he thought.

She smiled sweetly. "Indeed. Good thing you married me. My father would not have approved of you sneaking into my room."

"Yer faither wid nae hae approved o' ye workin' in a brothel either." Jamie said looking at her. "Streenge howfur it worked oot na?"

Lizzy chuckled a little and arched her fingers so her nails dug into his thigh. He jumped a little and looked at her, his hand moving to her own to hold it. Lizzy looked down at Ian who was looking at the two of them in bewilderment, but said nothing to the banter. He well knew she had married him before they left Scotland and was carrying his child as she remained in the camp. Her skills as a healer were soon used by the surgeons even as he belly grew under her chin. He had always assumed she was French until Jamie had told him one night that she was Prussian, after she had helped interrogate a man whom was captured with dispatches. According to the rules of war, he could not hang because he was a courier, but that did not mean the Scots could not work him for information. The Rifles were rather notoriously rough men, but it was Lizzy who gained the most information. Being a woman, those captured seemed to trust her more and since she spoke the language. She also helped women in a town who accused men of rape or looting, hanging charges. Jamie had dealt with one man in his own regiment for it. It was hard for him, but he would not allow a man to go free for breaking orders.

MacQuarrie was laughing at the banter. "Noo, ah wis in silesia in '42 whin thay stormed prague. We teuk that fortress afore francis stephen knew whit skelp him."

Ian spoke something in French.

MacQuarrie lifted his glass and spoke it as well.

Jamie said it last and at last Lizzy caught it. The other two had thick accents she could not quite make out. Jamie, however, whom had studied in France spoke very good French. " _Ne Jamais être pris vivants_." He said lifting his glass.

"Never be taken alive." Lizzy said lifting her glass. "How daring." She had heard that everywhere. The favored saying among the regiments fighting. It was more for her. If she was ever discovered to be a Prussian woman of royal blood, they would have ransomed her for the war effort.

" _Garder l'âme de la vie avec ceux qui les aiment même s'ils tombent_." Lizzy said looking at Taran.

He smiled at her and nodded knowing well the wish of the camp follower train.

"Thir's hee haw lik' charging intae th' guns efter that foremaist volley afore th' enemies git a chance tae reload." Taran said.

"Aye." Jamie nodded. "'n' a sword tae th' deid puts a guid end tae th' seicont."

Taran sat back. "Sae ye'r an auld colleague." He said spreading his hands. "Curious."

Jamie arched an eyebrow at him.

"'Cause a've traded a lot o' airmie tales wi' ian 'n' he's ne'er mentioned ye ." He said. He looked at Lizzy. "Or ye." He said.

Ian looked down at him. "A'm sure ah mist hae."

"No." Taran said. "A'm sure, ye didnae."

"Well I came after they were separated." Lizzy said. "First time he heard of me was when I came up to the house crying out in labor pains."

Taran eyed both the other men, but it was Jenny who spoke up. "If ye twa weren't sae deep intae th' dram, a'm sure you'd mind." She said lifting her own glass.

Taran chuckled. "Indeed." He then rose to his feet. "Here's tae a lang lee 'n' a merry yin." He said lifting his glass. "A quick death 'n' an easy yin. A bonny lass." He looked at Lizzy. "'n' an honest yin." He looked to Jenny. "A stiff whiskey 'n' anither yin. _Slàinte mhath_!"

" _Slàinte mhath!_ " Everyone said lifting their glasses and then drank deeply.

One of the men put his feet up on the table. His boots were muddy. Jamie took a breath and set down his drink, face tightening with anger. Lizzy locked her fingers with his to calm him, caressing the great palm with her small fingers. He relaxed marginally as she looked at the man, seeing if he would take the hint.

"How long are you staying then, Taran?" She asked.

"A few days." MacQuarrie answered as he sat down again.

Jamie sat blinking at the rudeness of the one man.

Taran followed the gaze of the MacTavishes and then shoved the man's boots off the table. "Ah hae a few mair men arriving in a few days." He swallowed. "We're planning something muckle." He looked at Jamie. "Ah will tell ye aboot it afterward if yer interested." Jamie remained motionless, but he held his wife's hand. "In th' meantime, yin o' mah horses haes turned up lame. Needs shoeing. Ah will need tae see th' smithy th' morns mornin'."

"Aye." Ian nodded.

"Jamie. Could you look at it?" Lizzy asked. "You know your way better than any man I know around a horse."

Jamie nodded. "Ah will tak' a keek at him fur ye." Jamie offered. "A'm guid wi' horses."

Taran nodded to him. "Aye."

"'n' we wouldn't waant anythin' tae keep ye fae yer travels." Jamie said lifting his glass.

Lizzy's nails found him again and he looked at her sweetly as he locked his fingers around her own to stop the pressure. She let out a small squeak under her breath and he let go.

"Ah will tak' ye up oan yer offer." Taran said standing again. "Mah compliments tae th' cook or cooks." He said lifting his glass to Mrs. Crook, Jenny, and Lizzy. "Bit if ah tak' anither bite ah will be sleeping in th' mud pen wi' th' swine."

Lizzy smiled up at him. "We can't have that."

He smiled at her and lifted her hand. "A buzz as aye, Elizabeth." He said. "Though ah wid ower ca' ye katie, if ye permit me."

She dipped her head as he kissed her knuckles. "As you wish Taran."

Jenny, Jamie, and Ian all stood up as Lizzy also slowly got to her feet.

"Thare ur mae blankets fur ye in th' sooth cottage." Jenny said. "'n' fresh hay."

The men filed out and everyone in the room took a sigh of relief.

Jamie looked at Lizzy. Normally his wife resisted the charms of other men like a wall of granite, but she actually was flirting a bit with the leader of the Watch. It puzzled him, but he knew she was playing her part well. As a former French whore, no one would think that she was a Prussian royal. Her secret was safe with those who needed to know.

Jamie looked down at Ian who was watching him closely.

Jamie sighed and collected his wife and took her up to their chambers. He shut the door behind them and looked at her as she went to check on their sleeping son. He was sound asleep and perhaps would not wake until morning. Still, she wanted to feel his small breaths and make sure he was well.

Jamie removed his boots and stockings, then his tweed jacket, and walked up behind her, his arms wrapping about her. "God, A loue ye." He murmured. "At times ye baffle me, bit a loue ye."

She smiled, caressing the thick arms. "You do not need to be jealous of Taran, Jamie. He will not pursue me. He is just one who likes banter and I will play his game."

He smiled and stepped back and then watched as she bent to blow out a candle. His hand moved and struck her bottom playfully. She gasped and straightened, outraged for a moment as she turned to him, but it faded when his lips fastened to her own. His hands were busily working on her clothing.

He pulled back as her own hands went to his vest, working the buttons. He reached to help as her petticoats fell to the floor.

"Weel if ye mean tae hae th' men think ye a whore, mibbie ah shuid uise ye as yin." He taunted.

"Oh?" She asked her hands pulling his belt off and then shoving his kilt down to his ankles.

"Hummm." He said as he pulled off the bodice and then yanked her chemise down, revealing her to him.

Without a word he lifted her up, wrapping her legs about his hips as he walked to the bed and sat down, devouring her mouth, his hands caressing her everywhere. He then moved in a quick movement, entering her deeply and moving strongly above her.

All she could do was hang on as he moved, demanding all of her body and soul to yield to him.

And she was willing to comply as her hands dropped to his buttocks to urge him on.

ZzZ

Jamie woke and looked at his wife who lay beside him, sleeping on her stomach, her thick hair about her like a shroud. He smiled looking at the slope of her shoulder, down her back to the rounded slope of her full buttock.

He shifted and sat up, looking at her back with the silver white scars from the flogging she had taken that marred her otherwise flawless flesh. Her olive skin stood out against the starched sheets.

Good lord she was beautiful. He shifted, hand going to her bottom as he pressed a kiss to the small of her back where there was a valley.

She made a soft noise of quiet contentment and he caressed the flesh under his hand.

He then heard a squeal of delight outside the window. He lifted his head and blinked. There were voices outside. He heaved himself up and padded naked to look out into the grass of the area. Janet and Ellen were sitting on a small mound of earth and soft grass. Before them was Taran MacQuarrie who was moving about in a way that made them laugh.

Jamie rolled his eyes. The man posed no danger to them and in fact seemed to be acting like a that crazy uncle everyone likes to have visit.

Lizzy stirred a little and Jamie looked back at her and then his head moved the other direction as Alexander woke. Jamie sighed and walked to his son. He lifted him in his arms and walked back to where Lizzy sat on the bed, sheet about her hips, breasts bare.

He sat down handing the lad to her as he sat beside them, watching as his son whimpered and squirmed excitedly knowing his meal was at hand. Lizzy sighed and then let him latch on as she held him to her, looking up at her husband who always seemed to watch the tender scene.

Jamie then dressed in his kilt, shirt, and vest and went out to see about the horse as he promised. Lizzy also dressed and walked out to go collect eggs. She carries Alex with her, collecting in a small basket so she could bring them to Mrs. Crook.

Jamie walked passed where Taran was seated, his broadsword drawn. Ellen was between his legs both hands on the large basket grip as he held it, speaking to her in Gaelic. Janet was next to them watching a grasshopper on a blade of grass. It hopped away as she reached for it and she moved after it, giggling.

Taran looked after her, watching to make sure she would not get into trouble before looking back at Ellen who held the blade with both hands. It was far too long and heavy for her and she held it a moment before her arms quaked and she dropped it onto his leg.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm about her, bending to kiss her cheek. "Soon ye wull be pure tough. Ye wull be able tae haud it."

"I want to use it."

He laughed a little and took it from her, holding it point down in the earth beside them. "Foremaist ye mist learn tae uise this." He said tapping her on her head. She blinked, startled. "'n' then ah wull teach ye tae uise this." He said lifting the blade.

She nodded.

Jamie shook his head a little. He was not sure how he felt about his daughter's knowing about weapons, but then his own wife had learned swordplay along with embroidery. Perhaps it was well enough to teach the girls the same. After all, the could die by a sword, even if they did not know how to use it.

He continued to walk toward the small stable area. MacQuarrie had seen the lame horse brought and tied to the edge of the area.

The two officers, Lennox and McPherson were there at the smithy. McPherson had put a bit of metal into the forge and then pulled it out, plunging it into cold water. It was still warm and he playfully jabbed at Lennox.

Lennox lifted his pipe and walked over to the hay wagon casually to smoke.

Jamie took the horse's lead and walked forward toward the small stable area where he could work. He saw Lennox and sighed. "Ah see ye helped yersel' tae ian's tobacco."

"Braw tobacco it's ." Lennox remarked.

Jamie looked back at him. "Tae braw fur th' likes o' ye."

Lennox smirked.

"Yeah, shhh." Jamie said tying the horse to the rail. He caressed the flank of the bay and then looked about. "Rabbie, bygae me th' pincers, _A bhalaich_." He said,

Rabbie moved from where he had been sitting to do as Jamie asked. " _Gun dàil_."

Jamie nodded. He grunted a little as he lifted the foot, brushing it a little to look at it. "An abscess." He said. He looked up. "Na wonder he turned up lame." He looked at McPherson. "Whin wis th' lest time ye hud him shod?" He asked, wrapping his leg about the horse's to prop it up.

"Juist git it mended." McPherson said looking at him.

Jamie took a breath and glared at him before he took the tools from Rabbie who stood nearby.

At the wagon, Lennox was breathing at some coals he had dumped into the dry hay on the wagon. That would teach the upstart man, he thought.

Lizzy appeared, her bodice leaving her shoulder bare and her skirt tucked up making her look more like a gypsy than a Scot. She had her hair in a long braid down her back and a strip of Fraser plaid wrapped about her brow. She had a bow about her shoulders and a quiver about her back making it clear she was about to go hunting. Jenny had asked her to find some grouse or other foul for the table this night.

Her soft boots were made of leather treated to make her soundless when she went after birds in the surrounding forest. The blunted arrows would bring down birds, but she also carried several with wicked points in case of a larger animal crossed her path.

Jamie looked at her and then grunted as he pulled off the shoe looking at the hoof. He then unwound his leg looking at his wife. "Ah kin need ye hulp wi' this, lass." He said.

She nodded smiling at him. "Of course, _Mon amour._ " She stepped closer. " _Ces hommes sont des imbéciles. Est-ce que le cheval durement touchés_?

" _Oui. Nous aurons pour vidanger l'abcès et ensuite traiter avec rigueur pour leur permettre de quitter._ " He answered looking at her. "Bit..."

"Fire!" Lennox called out as he stepped back.

Lizzy looked at her husband and then he moved, pushing her out of the way lightly. " _Dhia_!" He gasped as he saw the wagon of hay ablaze.

"Fire!" Lennox laughed.

Lizzy looked at him and then the men of the smithy moved getting buckets from the troff. Jamie did as well, dunking a bucket and then tossing it at the hay. Lizzy joined in, finding a basin which she could handle, tossing water as well, though not the volume of the speed of her husband or the other men.

"Fire!" Lennox continued, laughing as McPherson did as well, watching the men of the estate work.

"Ah will pish oan it fur ye." McPherson said laughing.

"Aye. More!" Jamie ordered the men as a man handed him a full bucket.

When the fire was smoldering, Jamie tossed down the bucket. Lizzy took a breath and coughed lightly as smoke filled her eyes. She moved back a little as her husband whirled on the men, his face holding fury as he advanced on them.

"This family's taken ye in, given ye fairn, shelter." He said walking up to McPherson. He then turned to Lennox. "Ye micht wantae shaw some gratitude!"

Lennox looked at him and then drew his pistol, aiming it at Jamie's head. "'n' ye micht wantae mind wha haes th' gun 'ere."

Jamie put out his hands, backing away from him.

Lizzy gasped.

Lennox held the pistol at him and Lizzy waved Rabbie to go hide.

She then moved her bow in a quick fluid movement and notched an arrow, aiming the bladed tip at Lennox's skull, her mark behind his ear, a death blow that would kill him instantly, not that he deserved a quick death, but it would not bleed as much. "And you might want to remember, you aren't the only one with arms. I can drop you before either of you twitches." She said in low warning.

McPherson looked at her startled. "Easy lass." He said holding up his hands. "'twas a' in guid fin 'n'..." He walked to her and then then whipped the metal rod he had been heating into her ribcage. "'n' yi''ll need tae learn tae watch yer back." She gasped in pain, her body convulsing involuntarily, the arrow sailing into a fence post a couple feet left of Lennox's head as she dropped to her knees, gasping her side. The shaped end had cut her, but the rod was thin enough to bruise as well. She swore in French at the man who laughed down at her.

"Yer guid lassie, juist nae guid enough fur..."

Jamie watched her drop as he grabbed a horseshoe from the bench and then knocked the pistol to the side, growling, her knocked Lennox in the face, hard enough to break the man's nose and drop him near Lizzy who was panting for air.

She chuckled a little as her husband whipped into action, his fiery temper matching his hair.

He whirled to face McPherson who drew his dirk. Jamie dodged as Lizzy kicked upward, catching the man off guard allowing Jamie to grab his hand, locking the horseshoe about it, forcing him to drop the weapon, driving his arm down in a swift motion that could well break bone as he reached for the pistol.

Lizzy picked herself up, seeing other members of the watch coming forward. She reached under her skirt. One froze, looking to see. She smiled at him sweetly before her hand whipped forward as she spin, kicking down, knocking his knee to the earth, her thin blade in her hand as she moved, crouching for battle.

For a moment the watch members stayed back, giving Lizzy time to go to her husband. They stood back to back, Jamie holding the man before him, pistol in hand, the lass with her twin blades, a thin bladed blue silver blade she kept hidden under her skirts as a _sgian dub_ h and the dirk at her belt, both she held, ignoring the wound at her side, though her lifeblood was soaking down into her dress. It was not a bad wound, but her adrenaline kept her from feeling the full extent of the pain.

A man charged at Jamie, drawing a dirk. Jamie met him face one, using the pistol to knock the blade and then deliver a blow across the face of the man.

MacQuarrie had heard the nose and had left the girls he had been playing with to investigate. He walked, watching, amazed to see Jamie and his wife holding off his own men.

Another charged from behind and Lizzy stepped to meet him, her lilac eyes fire. She ducked the blow stabbing upwards with her thin blade. The man cried out as she cut his arm. She then reached up, gathering his head to her, bashing her knee upwards causing blood to crash from his face like a flood.

She stepped back to her husband, sheathing her dirk she drew another arrow as she put her thin bladed between her teeth. She notched it, daring someone to come closer.

Jamie was done as he heard and felt his wife drop to her knee behind him. He looked over his shoulder at her as she braced herself, watching those about them wearily. None seemed to wish to challenge her. He growled and shoved his boot into McPherson's knee, forcing him to his knees. He then cocked the pistol and aimed it at his head, breathing hard as he pulled his wife behind him with a jerk, nearly sending her sprawling into the hay. He was going to protect her with his own life if it came to that.

Taran was amazed. He had not seen a fighter like that in some time. Jamie was a tall, rugged man, someone he could use. He was also impressed with the lass. No wonder why pirates had women with them. They could be just as fierce in battle. Perhaps a her in the Watch would be of some use. She could charm men as well as gut them.

Lizzy's look of anger mixed with pain made him amazed she was still standing, for she was. She had pulled herself upright in defiance, one hand holding her bow and the thin blade, the arrow was on the ground beside her. Her other hand covered the wound even as blood oozed.

"Staun doon!" MacQuarrie ordered. He walked forward. "Staun doon! A' o' ye!"

Jamie looked at him, both hands going to the pistol.

Taran walked to him, knocking the weapon to the side as he reached to help his man up. Jamie stepped back.

Rabbie stepped to Lizzy. "Urr ye a' richt mistress?"

She nodded, handing him her bow and knife. "Can you take those?" She asked, smiling a little, though it was more a grimace.

"Aye." He said taking them and then standing near as she panted.

"Gang oan, git oot o' 'ere." Taran said to his men, shoving McPherson away. "Gang oan!" He barked, hand on the bell of his broadsword.

The men backed away slowly.

Taran then spread his hands to Jamie. "Mah apologies fur th' stramash." He said. Jamie watched him coldly. "They're guid lads. They're juist a wee bit coorse." He said looking back at them. He looked back at Jamie. "'n' thay didnae hae th' airmie lik' we did, aye?" He looked back. "A'm trying tae schuil thaim."

The men looked contrite as they stood there nursing wounds from the fight.

"Guid luck tae ye." Jamie said turning away.

Lizzy had moved, he looked about for her. He knew she was injured. He needed to see to her.

Jamie walked about looking for Lizzy even as Taran followed him.

"Ye ken, ah cuid uise a jimmy lik' ye." He said. "Nae juist a bonny fighter, a warrior." He said clapping Jamie on the shoulder.

Jamie turned, regarding him a moment. He then spotted his wife, seated on a barrel, hand to her side, bent with pain. He took a breath and handed the pistol back to him. "A've dane enough fightin' in mah lee." He said. "A'm settled noo."

Taran nodded. "Ye let me ken if ye chaynge yer mynd, aye?"

Jamie nodded and then walked passed him. He went to where Lizzy was. He knelt down at her side looking up at her.

Taran looked back at them as Jamie touched Lizzy's pale cheek. Love. That was real love. To fight together, have a family together, and be tender to each other. He smiled a little. It was well enough the lass was wedded and bedded. He would have likely gone after her, kissed her, checked her over, and then bedded her well that night.

He turned and shook his head. He had no doubt Jamie would do just that.

ZzZ

Jamie touched Lizzy's cheek. She looked at him, shivering a little, not from cold, but from blood loss. He shifted, moving her hand away as he saw the blood oozing through her fingers.

" _Dhia_." He gasped.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She said, attempting to smile.

"Like hell." He murmured.

"Just really stings."

He nodded, his fingers moving to gently probe for anything within it. She winced and gasped, but made no outcry even though she marked her lip. "It's clean." He said.

She nodded.

He then moved to her clean side and bent, wrapping her arm about his shoulders. His own arms went about her back and under her knees. He lifted her with little effort and held her close in his arms. He looked at Rabbie who was looking at him palely. "Bring her hings, _A bhalaich."_

"Is she dying?" He asked watching Lizzy, bury her face in her husband's vest as tears stung her eyes.

"Nah." Jamie shook his head. "Juist sore."

He carried his wife into the house and to the great room. "Jenny!" He called out.

His sister appeared as he eased his wife onto a chair. She took in the crimson stain on Lizzy's side and her brother's worried look. "Whit th' hell happened?"

"The Watch decided to be a little course." Lizzy said.

"Hush noo." Jamie chided, touching her cheek. "Yer wounded."

She shook her head. "Just a scratch that..." Jamie's massive hand prevented her from rising and she gasped, sitting back.

Jenny nodded moving to fetch a needle, thread, and a basin of water. Jamie took her bodice and chemise in his hands, ripping them, catching her by surprise as the cloth dropped open and fell to her hips, revealing her breasts. She quickly threw her arms over herself, looking at him indignantly.

Jenny came and dropped down, she looked at Lizzy. "Dae yi'll waant a dram?"

Lizzy nodded. "I am used to stitching people, not at the sharp end of the needle."

Jenny looked to her brother who nodded. He walked to the cupboard and filled a measure. He walked back to Lizzy. She took it, drinking it down, letting it burn her throat as she lifted it too him for more. He arched an eyebrow, but Jenny nodded to him. Lizzy shifted a bit, moving to hold just her right breast out of the way as she looked down watching. She nodded at Jenny to start.

He refilled it as Jenny began to stitch. Lizzy winced, but kept as still as she could.

Taran walked into the room. "Christ, ah didnae ken thay wounded ye terribly lass!" He moved to get a better look. Lizzy had wrapped her arms about herself again seeing him. "Katie?"

She shook her head. "Just a scratch." She smiled. " _Ne jamais être pris vivants_." She said before she gasped a little in pain before drinking the second measure Jamie had brought her. Jamie watched her quietly, though he was inwardly stewing.

Taran nodded. " _Ne jamais être pris vivants_." He agreed.


	27. A Most Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter 27 – A Most Unwelcome Guest

It was three days later when Jenny stood in her room. At her skirt was wee Jamie chanting, "up, up." Jamie stood with Ian as he looked at her belly and smiled at his brother-in-law.

"Ony day noo?" He asked.

"Three weeks." Jenny said. "Wid ye kindly see tae this wee fiend sae ah kin finish getting dressed."

His uncle obediently walked in and grabbed the wee fiend and carried him out upside down to a shriek of delight.

In the great room he found Ellen and Janet looking at him. They giggle walking to him. He smirked and bent down allowing his elder daughter to wrap her arms about his neck as he scooped up Janet with his other powerful arm and lifted them all without effort as he walked from the house. Ellen wrapped her legs about his waist and all three were giggling.

Jamie Fraser was a magnet for children and they loved to come to him and be near him. Even the crofter's children. Perhaps it was because he was very much like them and did things that made them happy.

Taran had become an uncle of sorts as well and he saw Jamie with the group acting as though they were too much. The children were all squealing in delight as he pretended to go to a knee in the soft earth, panting as he spoke in Gaelic. Taran came over and stood appeasing the group.

"Let me hulp ye!" Taran laughed as he scooped Ellen up and she giggled as he swung her about. As much as Jamie did not like the watch about, Taran was good to his daughters.

Jamie took a breath as he sat, watching as the girls went off to find something to do as Taran moved to his men who asked him a question. Wee Jamie pulled on his kilt telling him he needed to piss.

Jamie nodded and took him around to the far side of the courtyard wall.

Lizzy had gone to the orchard and was coming back with a basket of plums. She heard voices near her as she walked, skirts kilted up to make it easier for her to walk, hair braided and in a matron bun. Her skin had started to darken working outside making her look even more exotic.

She came around the dove croft and looked seeing Jamie on a hay bale with wee Jamie beside him.

"Dinna fash yirsel, man." Jamie was saying to the younger lad. "Tis pernicketie isnae it whin yer cock doesn't stick oot ony further than yer belly button, aye."

Lizzy looked at them, basket on her hip, watching them. "What are you doing with the child?"

"Teaching young James 'ere th' braw art o' nae pissing oan his feet," Jamie explained. "Seems th' least his uncle kin dae fur him."

Lizzy chuckled as boy struggled with his smock. "Talk is cheap. Seems the least his uncle could do is show him."

The elder Jamie grinned. "Weel we've hud a few practical demonstrations. Hud a wee mishanter lest time though." He exchanged an accusatory look with his nephew. "Dinnae keek at me." He said raising his hands. "'twas a' yer fault. Ah tellt ye tae keep aye."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Indeed."

Jamie smiled at his wife and then rose to his feet dusting off his kilt. "'to everything thare is a seezin." He quoted. "''n' a time fur ilka purpose under heaven'. Foremaist we wirk wee James, 'n' then we wash. 'n' then, thank god, it's aboot time tae sloch."

Lizzy continued to walk on.

Jamie nodded as wee Jamie went toward the house. He went to the stable to attend to the horse whose' foot he had been healing. The abscess had burst with soakings and now he had to wrap and clean it every few hours to ensure it would heal.

Taran came and leaned over the mount looking at Jamie as he curried the horse as it stood still with some hay. The gelding was content to eat the oats that he had been given as a treat for behaving. Donas was nearby, poking his head out, but flashing his teeth and putting his head back as Taran had walked by. The Devil was a forced to be reckoned with.

"Howfur is he daein'?"

"Better." Jamie said looking over at him. "He kin donder at least."

Taran nodded.

There was the sound of dogs barking in the courtyard. Jamie blinked and the dropped the hay and stepped into the sun.

"Bhrain!" He called. "Lucais!" He said.

He moved along the wall into the courtyard. The dogs were barking. A man was there. He was smiling as Lizzy walked away from him, holding her plums. He held on in his hand while the other held Janet who also held a plum in her tiny hands, her tiny legs against the newcomer's side as he spoke to her softly making her giggle.

At his feet, Ellen was eating a plum, her face stained with juice.

" _Ist_." Jamie said waving at the large staghound.

He walked forward watching. He was not keen on a stranger holding his daughters, but Lizzy had just been there so clearly this man could not be too terrible.

Taran had been walking with him and smiled a little as the man shifted the plum to his other hand as he reached into his saddle bag a moment speaking to the small girl on his arm.

"Tis aboot time. Ah wis oncom tae think ye weren't aff tae grace us wi' yer presence, Mr. Horrocks." Taran said.

Jamie stopped dead.

Horrocks turned to look at Taran, but spotted Jamie there. The two of them regarded each other a moment. Ellen saw Jamie there and giggled.

"Papa! Momma gave me a plum!" The red-haired beauty said holding the pit up to him.

"Sae ah see wee lassie." He said bending down to lift her in his arms, almost protectively as he looked at Horrocks holding his other lass. Ellen's hands were sticky with fruit juice, but he paid no mind as he regarded the man before him.

Taran looked between them as Horrock's stepped forward. The lass in his arms had his slanted blue eyes, but the rest of her other than her small ears were her mother. Still the man came cocking his head even as Janet smiled lifting her arm.

"Papa!" She grinned.

"Ye twa lads ken ilk ither?" Taran asked.

Horrocks cocked his head again and then looked at Taran. "I thought so." He said in his Irish brogue. "But you tom-faced Scots all look the same to me." He looked back at Jamie and arched an eyebrow a little.

Jamie half smiled and nodded.

"Let's gie a dram." Taran said walking to him.

"Aye." Horrocks said as he shifted the small girl down to the ground. He smiled as the wee lass ran to her father, wrapping her small arms around his leg, giggling at him. Horrocks spat a little in the dirt as he tossed his plum in the air. He caught it and then winked a little at Jamie before following Taran MacQuarrie into the house.

Jamie took a breath as he looked down at his girls. He hugged Ellen and kissed her brow as he cupped her head to him. He then set her down and lifted Janet to do the same. He then nodded to Ellen. "Gang fin' Mrs. Crook." He said. "A'm needin' tae find yer mither."

Ellen nodded, lifting his sister to her hip and moving to go to the back entrance to the kitchens as Jamie took a breath to steady himself.

He moved shaking his head and walking toward where Lizzy had set the basket down by the kitchen door. She had just emptied the basket and now had Alex to her breast as she sat down. Jamie stood watching as his son nursed. It soothed his nerves as he watched Lizzy change sides sighing. Alex was a fine lad and growing by the day.

Though born with dark hair, much of it had fallen out and was starting to be replaced with red-brown, like his mother, but with the coppery highlights of his father that shone in the light.

When he was done, Lizzy allowed him to burp and then changed him before handing him to Mrs. Crook who had all the bairns about her for bread and honey.

Lizzy arranged herself and smiled at her husband, but then saw his dark look and arched an eyebrow. "What is it?" She asked him.

He took her elbow and then lifted the basket. "Come lass. We need tae talk."

She nodded. "All right." She said allowing him to lead her toward the orchard again. The plums would be cooked and made into jams and other items pouring them onto sheets to cool after mashing to make a leather sweet treat for the bairns come winter.

She followed him as he walked, at a rather determined pace. She practically had to run to keep up with him. When he noticed, he slowed down and looked at her. Lizzy then made a point to move, climbing onto a stone walled fence, walking up the edge and then walking beside him, hands out to keep her balance.

He shook his head at his wife's antics and lifted a hand. At the height she was, her thighs were level with her husband's face as he walked beside. She stepped on a mossy rock and faltered, but caught his hand, remaining on the stones with a rather acrobatic maneuver that impressed even him. He looked up at her, but eyes regarding her as the other held the basket to his hip.

"Wull ye git doon afore ye break that bonny neck o' yers?"

She smiled at him before dropping down to jump off the wall that was Jamie's waist high. He shook his head and reached out plucking her from the wall as though she was little more than a bairn. He held her to him, her face above his as his arm held her about her hips to his chest. She looked down at him and kissed him and then kissed the line on his brow he had when he was thinking hard.

"I love you James Fraser." She said softly.

He kissed her, letting her slowly slide down to her feet.

Once there he took her hand and they walked to the orchard. His wife walked to the third tree, passed the apple trees. She then kicked off her shoes, kilting her skirts up to her thighs, she climbed the tree. He stood hands on his hips as he watched as she climbed up higher than his head. He had never seen her do that before and though he did rather enjoy the view of her creamy thighs as she worked upwards. No doubt another skill she had learned from playing a boy much of of childhood. He wondered if she had cropped her hair too. Somehow he could believe it considering when he had first met her on the ship so many years ago it barely came passed her shoulders.

"How come oan earth urr ye daein' that? thare ur plenty o' windfalls." He said waving to them about his booted feet.

"Those aren't good. The good ones are at the top of the tree. Where there is a lot of light."

"Howfur dae ye ken that?"

A plum dropped down and hit him square between his eyes. He winced, catching it as he rubbed his brow while looking up at her standing against the trunk, eating another.

"Ye cuid hae warned me." He muttered.

"Try it."

He did looking up at her ruefully as she sat down on a thick higher branch, her bare legs handing down and her foot near his face. It was actually sweeter he had to admit.

She looked down. "You need to gather the windfalls into that basket there by that tree."

"How come me?"

"You wanted to help me, did you not."

He sighed and collected the dozen or so wind falls and put them in the basket that would become compost. She sat there, finishing her plum watching him, hair copper in the sun as he walked about.

After he came back, hands again on his hips as he looked up at her. "Noo whit?"

She grinned at him and lifted herself. She held onto a branch above that was thinner and walked out toward the end of the branch she had been sitting on. He watched, wondering what she was about and then she shifted her weight moving like she was about to jump, but her feet never left the branch. The branch shuddered and then plums dropped from the sky like a hard rain. Jamie jumped to the side to avoid being hit again.

"Horrocks haes come tae Lallybroch." He said looking up at her deciding to speak now since they were alone.

She paused looking at him through the leaves. "But he knows there's a price on your head." She said.

"Aye." He said. "Traitor tae th' british." He said.

"Well he is an Irishman." She looked at him. "Was that the kind man who I gave a plum?"

"Aye. He wis kind enough tae ellen 'n' janet, bit ah trust him the lenth o' ah kin throw him. He's git na kinch robbing 'n' killing scots. He wilnae bade wheesht fur lang."

He blinked as the plums landed in the soft bed of leaves that would prevent them from bruising much. It was an oddly effective way of getting the ripe fruit. She moved about the tree. At once point her foot slipped and she dangled a moment and he gasped moving to catch her if he needed to knowing she would fall onto branches and hand awkwardly if not break something. However, like a monkey had had seen at at a market in France, she was able to pull herself up and balance once more.

She then after making a pass, worked her way down until she was on the last branch what was level with Jamie's chest. She sat against the tree trunk a moment, on leg hanging down, the other pulled to her chest as she sat there in a very un-lady like pose. Her husband stepped to her, looking up at her face as she sighed looking at him.

"Why would he stay quiet at all?" She asked. "Surely there must be something he wants." She said watching him.

"Lallybroch wis th' yin steid ah thought we'd be safe." He said sighing reaching to lift a plum absently. "Ah shuid ne'er hae come hame." He said shaking his head as he straightened.

She moved then swinging about so her knees were on either side of his shoulders. "Don't say that." She said. She lifted a hand to his face. "Whatever happens, we'll handle it." She said. She caressed her hand back into his hair to his neck. "No matter the cost." She said.

He looked up at her and nodded, lifting her down as he kissed her softly.

She then unkilted her skirts and moved about using it to haul plums to the basket. She was much more effective at it than he was and he smiled as she moved to the far side of the tree and then she helped dropping her skirt and dropping to sit down, hissing in pain.

He was at her side at once, looking at her. "Whit's it?"

She lifted her foot. "I don't know. Something poked my foot."

He looked at the earth and smiled a little lifting a chestnut, the husk with the brutal spines. He shook his head. "Poor lass. Ye dae nae hae tough feet yit." He teased. He took her foot in his hands and looked at the bottom. There were two black spots. Spines in her foot like slivers from wood. Thankfully she had not driven them in or broken them off as often happened if the unfortunate took their next step. He dropped his head and used his teeth, pressing the skin back away so he could grip the spine with his teeth. He got the first one with little trouble. The second was a bit more stubborn. He then resorted to biting the skin around it, hard, causing her to yelp, but he held her fast as he looked at the white skin and the dark spine. He ran his tongue over it and found the spine. He then used his teeth to pull it free.

She looked at him as he spat out the second spine looking for more. He then smiled at her. "Better then, Katie?"

She nodded and sighed.

He helped her to her feet and had her stay put as he fetched her shoes. She slid into them easily and then walked picking up the remaining plums. The last one, she had been absently thinking about Horrocks when her hand knocked into her husband's.

She looked up at him and he grinned at her.

He then lifted the basket upwards with a heave since it was now full. They walked back together, hand in hand, enjoying being together. He paused a second, looking at her in the dappled light from the tree leaves. "Ye keek lik' ye'v git a halo, wi' th' light aroond ye that wey." He smiled softly. "An angel crooned wi' gowd."

"And you." She smiled. She lifted a hand to trace the edge of his jaw where the amber light of the dropping sun sparked from his sprouting beard. She looked at the house before them. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked suddenly meaning who he was. She had thought originally he was a crofter son of the lands here, not that he was the laird's son and would be laird after him.

He ducked a little and it was clear he knew what she meant. One eyebrow went up and he smiled, half his face lit by the glowing sun, the other in shadow from the shade of an oak beside the track way they walked.

"Weel, ah knew ye didnae wantae wed me, even efter whit happened 'n' carrying mah bairn. A'd na wish tae burden ye or mak' masell foolish by telling ye then, whin 'twas plain you'd lie wi' me ainlie tae honor vows you'd ower nae hae made." He then grinned a little, teeth white in the shadow, forestalling the start of her protest. "Th' foremaist time at least as man 'n' wife. A've mah pride wifie." He said.

She looked at him. "But you would have me even as besmirched as I was."

He looked down at her. "Besmirched wis ainlie whit mah uncle thought o' it. Ye 'n' ah kent better." He looked at her. "Ah hud tae dae richt by ye 'n' mah bairn." He said. "Ah hurt ye, katie. Hurt ye sae badly. 'twas unforgivable, bit a'm glad ye loue me a' th' identical."

"It is forgivable." She said looking at him.

He sighed as she stepped to him as he hugged her, setting the basket down. "Mah love." He said softly. "Och mah loue. A'm waantin' ye sae."

She smiled a little. "Not the same thing is it?" She asked. "Loving and wanting, I mean."

He laughed, a little huskily. "Damn claise, katie, fur me at least."

She could feel the strength of his sudden wanting, hard and urgent against her belly flesh. He stepped back from her suddenly, startling her as he stooped and lifted her up in his arms.

"Jamie...where are we going?"

He had turned walking parallel to the house toward a cluster of elms.

"Tae fin' a haystack." He said.

She gasped and he smothered her protests against the cambric of his shirt that someone would find them. He then dropped her behind one of the large loaf like stacks of hay that they made once the hay was dry from behind cut. The hay smelled sweet and was soft enough as he joined her, hot hands insistently pulling up her skirts to her hips as his lips latched onto hers even as she tried to look about to see if anyone had seen them of the crofters who were working nearby in the fields.

Jamie well knew none of them would saw a word about him making love to his lass there and he pulled his kilt up as well, joining them with a sigh as his head moved to her neck and down to her breasts which he pulled free from her bodice. "Mah bonny Catherine Elizabeth Fraser..." He murmured.

He wasn't gentle, but he was thorough and she astounded him with her passionate surrender to him. He smiled down at her as he left her literally shaking with bliss as he lifted his head, hearing something. He gasped as suddenly there was a shower of hay as someone pulled more hay on the stack just to the other side of it.

Lizzy squeaked, but her husband's hand clapped on her mouth as he shifted, pressing them both into it as the hay fell about them. The man commented he thought he heard a rat in the pile which was common enough. Jamie smirked at her as they waited for the crofter to move on. He did, after several minutes, talking to another nearby in Gaelic, leaving the laird and his lass nearly covered in fresh hay.

Jamie waited until the voices were distant before he stood up in a shower of hay, laughing a little as he pulled Lizzy free. She gasped, pulling hay from her bodice and tucking her breasts back into place as she looked at her smirking husband.

He reached up affectionately and pulled hay from her thick hair.

They returned to the basket and he lifted it as she pulled hay from his locks as well. They were smiling at each other as they pulled hay from hair and clothing when Jenny spotted them. "Whaur hae ye twa bin then?"

"In the fields, getting plums." Lizzy said nodding to the basket Jamie carried.

"Och, aye." Jenny said coming forward. "'n' th' orchard is sae claise tae th' hay fields." She said lifting a hand to pull some hay from Jamie's shirt arm.

"Oh I hear, Alex calling for his supper." Lizzy said ducking and not meeting her eye.

Jamie blushed and Lizzy took the basket and walked toward the kitchen leading Jamie to follow after her ignoring his sister's raised eyebrow. Her foreign sister-in-law would not be without bairn long if her husband kept being a hot blooded Fraser lad, she thought ruefully, God bless him.


	28. Blackmail and Discoveries

Chapter 28 – Blackmail and Discoveries

Lizzy took a breath as she stood outside at dusk.

Taran's party was getting ready to leave in two days time. She could not be more happy for it. She stood looking out as she kneaded a ball of thick dough to make loaves in the morning. She looked out as the sun began to set and began to sing.

"" _There is a place on the east  
Mysterious ring, a magical ring of stones  
The druids lived there once they said  
Forgotten is the race that no one know_

 _The circled tomb of a different age  
Secret lines carved on ancient stones  
Heroic kings laid down to rest  
Forgotten is the race that no one knows_

 _Wait for the sun on a winter's day  
And a beam of light shines across the floor  
Mysterious ring, a magical ring  
Forgotten is the race that no one knows._"

The sound of clapping gave her a start. She looked to the side of her, whirling to face whom it was. She took a breath seeing it was the tall Irishman and nemesis of her husband. "Mr. Horrocks, you gave me a start." She said.

He dipped his head to her. "Pardon, mistress." He said. "You sing so beautifully." He said in his Irish brogue that was quite different from the Scots she had become accustomed.

She smiled at him as he stepped to her she rolled her eyes. "I am married and I have three bairns."

"And you are foreign. James Fraser must have the Devil's own luck."

She whirled to face him. "What?" She looked at him. "How do you know who I am?"

"MacQuarrie told me." He smiled and lifted his hand a little. "Calm yourself my dear. I mean you no harm. Nor your husband."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Of course not." She turned back to her loaves.

He moved behind her and sniffed her hair. "You smell like the blossoms of the fields."

She stiffened as his hand went to her middle. "What are you doing?"

"On the road. Makes a man want in terrible ways."

He was close, far too close and she stood, hand on her dirk a moment, not daring to breathe to see what he would do next.

Taran MacQuarrie came out of the house. "Horrocks." He hissed. "Come let's blether."

Horrocks took a breath and turned to go in the door passed him. Taran looked at Lizzy who took a shaky breath. He looked at her and then nodded. He was not going to allow the Irishman to have his way with a woman unless she was all right with it.

She nodded back and went back to her work.

ZzZ

Jamie walked into the house after being out in the fields. It was passed midday and he needed to find some refreshment. He was happy to know the watch would be leaving the home soon enough. He took a breath. MacQuarrie had promised they would be gone in two days. He would have to deal with Horrocks for two days, but it seemed to be nothing, and yet if the Irishman opened his mouth, he and his wife could face a noose.

Horrocks was speaking in the great room to the other members of the watch. "Now see here." He was saying, his brogue recognizable as not Scottish as Jamie walked in the hall. He paused to listen. "The Chisholm land borders the Fraser's land to the west and the Chisholm rent party will be traveling through this pass tomorrow." He said.

Horrocks was pointing at a map before them as the men gathered about and MacQuarrie sat before them, looking down.

"Out best shot's Lochaber Bridge." He continued. "A day's ride. We take them just after they cross under the bridge. That's a fine spot for an ambush."

No one noticed Jamie in the shadows listening.

"They will be flush then?" MacQuarrie asked.

"Aye. Their sacks will be the fullest with coin and goods."

Jamie walked passed as quietly as he had come, walking toward his office, wraith like. It was a bold good plan, even he had to admit. He had come to like MacQuarrie and how he treated his family. He was like an uncle to his daughters and he would hold Alex for a spell while Lizzy worked on cooking for them.

Horrocks was another matter.

ZzZ

Outside, Mrs. Crook, Jenny, Lizzy, the girls, wee Alex, and wee Jamie were all outside working on laundry. Lizzy had the rinse bowl and she waited for some of the wash to make it to her as she stood.

Ellen was sitting playing with her doll while Janet was watching something in the plants nearby. Wee Jamie was standing before Lizzy and her vat of water. Alex was sleeping in his basket in the shade out of the way. He was still young enough to sleep often.

Jenny smiled at Lizzy. "Efter this, we've git th' mending." She said. "Ye ony guid wi' a needle?" She asked Lizzy.

"Well, I've stitched more wounds than clothes, but I did pretty well for the rent party." She said looking back as Jenny hung up a shirt.

Mrs. Crook dropped two shirts into the water and Lizzy swirled them. Wee Jamie stuck his hands in to help. He then splashed Lizzy who gasped, startled, but then giggled at him as he grinned at her.

Jenny looked back at him. "Jamie hae ye na sense? keek whit ye did tae yer auntie's skirt?"

Lizzy smiled a little as she reached and caressed the cheek. "It's all right. I don't mind." She said grinning.

"Bit ah mynd." Jenny said. "Mrs. Crook."

The house keeper moved. "I'll take him back to the house for a bit of bread and honey." She said moving. The girls had heard bread and honey. Ellen was holding Janet as Mrs. Crook lifted the laughing boy up to carry him to the house.

Jenny sighed. "Be crakin' tae git some chores dane wi'oot a bairn under mah feet. Some days ah kin scarce gang tae th' privy alone." She looked at Lizzy. "A'm sure ye ken th' feeling wi' three. Bit soon he'll hae a wee brother tae plooter 'n' Alex forby."

"How do you know it's not a sister?" Lizzy asked. "Alex caught me by surprise." She said. "I prayed for a boy, but I wondered if I was giving Jamie another lass."

"Jamie wid nae mynd a bawherr." Jenny smiled. "He loues bairns." She looked at Lizzy. "He wis sae feart fur ye whin he nearly lost ye 'n' in th' woods."

"Once he realized it was like having a mare, he did rather well."

"Bit aye efter oor mither..."

"Yes. He told me." Lizzy said moving to hang a shirt up.

Jenny nodded. "Bit this is a laddie. A've hud na mornin' sickness 'n' a taste fur salty fairn, 'n' a'm carrying wee, identical as wee jamie. Tis a laddie, a' richt."

Lizzy smiled and nodded.

"Dae ye hae siblings?"

"No." Lizzy said shaking her head. "None that lived."

"Howfur mingin' fur yer mither tae lose bairns."

Lizzy nodded. "Yes. She was sad at times." She then smiled. "My father aways wanted a boy so he taught me to do sword play and other things that were not normal for a girl." She smiled as Jenny looked at her.

"Oh, aye. Ah heard aboot ye fightin' beside jamie." She nodded to Lizzy's side. "Howfur does it cop?"

"Better." Lizzy said moving back to where she was rinsing.

"Weel tis guid fur a jimmy tae hae a brother. Jamie wis ainlie eight whin we lost willie tae smallpox."

"He said Ian's always been like a brother to him. In France, they were hardly apart. I always felt like I was the extra wheel at times."

"Oh, aye. Thay twa o' thaim wur lik' yin efter willie died, especially in a rammy. Auld john, ian's faither, used tae tell iain his jab wis tae guard his chief's weaker side. 'n' he did. Whin jamie 'n' iain staun shoulder tae shoulder, thare wis na yin wha cuid tak' th' pair o' thaim doon."

Lizzy smiled. "Indeed." She said remembering.

Jenny went to put up a shirt. She made it to the cloths line and then gasped doubling over. Lizzy turned and went to her.

"Jenny?" Lizzy looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Jenny stepped back revealing a wet place on the earth. Lizzy gasped a little knowing what that meant.

"Mah waters hae broken." Jenny took a deep breath. "Looks lik' this laddie's oan his wey."

Lizzy nodded, helping her into the house. "All right, Let's get you inside then." She said, taking over.

Jenny held her middle and looked at her sister-in-law. "Oor wee laddies wull be lik' twins. Identical age." She smiled.

"Yes." Lizzy nodded as she helped her though the kitchen door and up the back stair.

ZzZ

Lizzy helped Jenny out of her clothing and into a clean shift. She then had her lie down and she touched her belly feeling. She took a breath. The baby was not facing correctly.

"Whit's it?" Jenny asked.

"He isn't turned right."

"Sae he's a footing then?"

"Oui." Lizzy said.

"Weel it seems he is determined tae land oan his feet then."

Lizzy took a breath. "We need to try to turn him."

"Aye. Dae ye ken howfur?"

Lizzy sighed. "I can try to move it, but I am not sure it will work."

Jenny nodded. "Mrs. Crook is getting th' midwife. Atween ye, ye shuid be braw."

Lizzy nodded and took a step back a moment. She pressed a hand to her mouth as a sudden wave of nausea hit her like a punch to her face as the worry caught up with her.

Jenny watched as her sister-in-law reached for the clean chamber pot and vomited into it. She thankfully had little in there, but she gasped a moment, closing her eyes, letting her mind and stomach settle. Her hand went to her side where it still hurt to move much due to the wound. Though superficial it still hurt when she moved wrong.

When she did look up, Jenny was smiling at her.

"What?"

Jenny chuckled. "Mah brother is as virile as a bull."

"What?" Lizzy asked standing slowly.

Jenny just smiled at her and turned to her side as Lizzy walked back to her and lifted a hand.

"He wull hae twa bairns in nearly a year. Th' jimmy loues ye as few men dae."

"I'm not pregnant." Lizzy said.

Jenny smiled. "Perhaps."

Lizzy shook her head and then gently caressed Jenny's belly trying to convince the baby to turn.

After a time of it not working she sighed. "I should go tell Ian. He should know what is going on."

"Na. Na need tae worry th' jimmy yit. Ah wull nae be telling him a thing aboot it 'n' neither wull ye."

Lizzy nodded slowly and then sat back.

ZzZ

It was late afternoon as Jamie prowled about his home. He was going to his office when he saw a familiar figure in it. He paused and sighed.

So Horrocks was wanting to speak to him.

He walked into the room looking at the Irishman as he looked in the various books about the room. "Making yersel' comfy?" Jamie asked, regarding the man coldly.

"I was wondering when you'd see me out." He put the book he was holding back on the mantle. "We have a lot to talk about."

Jamie nodded and turned to shut the door. "Then let's blether."

Horrocks walked about the room. "This, this is all yours. Isn't it?"

Jamie watched him silent for the moment. He then looked down a moment.

"Aye, a clocked th' name 'fraser' carved in th' lintel. Who's jenny tae ye?"

Jamie looked at him, but again refused to say anything.

"Very well. Don't tell me. She's bonny." Horrocks moved walking behind him. "So's your bride." He smiled a little. "You have such bonny bairns too. That little Ellen will made many lads cry when she becomes older."

Jamie took a breath and sighed.

"Yeah. They speak about the luck of the Irish. But you, Jamie Fraser, you're a lucky man."

Jamie finally turned to him. "Whit dae yi'll waant, horrocks?"

Horrocks looked at him disarmingly with a hand to his chest. "To sail to the colonies. Boston, I fancy." He said moving a globe.

Jamie stopped it turning and looked at him. "Then dae. Scootlund wilnae lassy ye."

"I'm gonna need money for my venture." He said putting a small box in his pocket.

Jamie watched him. "Ye'll hae plenty in yer pockets efter th' raid oan th' rent pairtie."

"It's a start, but not much of one, not after I divvy the pot with the others." He scoffed a little. "My thinking was maybe you'd be willing to help a fella. Same way as I'm helping you by keeping my mouth shut."

Jamie smiled a little. "Fur a cost, a'm sure."

"You're a canny lad."

Jamie nodded.

"But you put up some money now, and I swear, you'll not see my face again."

Jamie stepped to him, using his size to intimidate the man a little as he put his hands on the globe and leaned forward a little. "Howfur muckle?"

"Well our bride is bonny. Since you have too much honor to allow your former whore of a wife have a night with a lonely fella..."

Jamie reached up and took him by the lapel of his coat. "Ah wid ne'er sell mah wife intae slaverie sae. Na maiter howfur desperate ah wis." He said. "We hae bin thro' awfy much."

Horrocks nodded and smiled. "Shame though. I am sure she could make me forget I needed funds."

Jamie tightened his grip. "She insae a whore."

"Not now certainly. She has the far more honorable profession of the lady of this estate."

"Mah wife insae pairt o' th' deal." Jamie said letting him go and watching him. Money was not really the issue. He had buried his wife's money well enough though he kept a small bag in their room for use. Still he was not going to use her money unless he had to.

He would find another way.

Horrocks nodded. "Very well."

ZzZ

Lizzy walked to where Jenny was pacing about grunting in pain every few minutes.

Mrs. Crook came in. "Mistress?"

Both women turned.

"Thir's word fae th' village. Th' midwife haes gaen tae tak' care o' a fowk member wha haes taken ill." Mrs. Crook said.

Lizzy took a breath and looked at Jenny who looked back at her. Mentally Lizzy was preparing for having to deliver a breech child. She had delivered one breech child, but it had been a twin and the other, larger twin had made room by coming first so it had been easy.

Lizzy rose to her feet and took a breath. "It's all right. It is possible to deliver a breech baby. I'm going to have to reach inside and guide it out, especially if he comes buttocks first."

Jenny nodded a little. "A' richt, bit ye'll be fetching me a guid stiff dram afore we starn."

Lizzy folded her arms. "But then the baby will likely be born drunk too."

"Then he'll come intae th' world a true scot."

Lizzy smiled a little at that and nodded. "All right." She moved to go fetch the things.

ZzZ

The sun was setting as Jamie and Ian were seeing to the wagon outside.

" _Ifrinn_." Jamie hissed as he stood on it.

Ian looked up at him. "Ever sin thay git 'ere, ye hae th' keek oan yer coupon lik' ye'v git a thistle stuck up yer bahookie . Ye'r provoking thaim."

"Thay burned hay we need fur winter. You'd hae me caw th' ither cheek?" Jamie asked as he threw a broken piece to the side and then looked down at his best friend.

"That's how come ye'v git twa cheeks, ye limmer."

Jamie looked down at him and then roll his eyes before he jumped down.

"Jenny hates th' gey bones o' thaim. Ah cannae ken how come ye dinnae." Jamie said looking at Ian.

"Macquarrie cuid tak' mair fae th' estate than he does." Ian said shifting as they reached to lift a side panel back up. "Juist ask th' MacIntoshes. He's bin easy oan us." He said as they worked to put it on correctly.

"Sae ye'r boon companions wi' him." Jamie said half in disgust.

"Aye, Sae a'm." Ian looked back at him. "'n' if yi'll waant tae ken th' truth o' it, ah keek tae th' future tae his visits." Jamie looked at him startled. "Tae dram whiskey wi' a jimmy wha doesn't keek at me wi' pity, as if a'm some lame cur."

Jamie winced a little at that.

"Mibbie ah favor him fur he's a fighter or fur..." He looked up and stepped toward Jamie. "Fur he reminds me o' ye."

Jamie blinked and nodded a little.

"'n' fur he protects us fae th' redcoats. He pays thaim tae bade awa' 'n' whin thay dinnae he fights thaim."

"Ye pay yin de'il tae protect ye fae anither." Jamie said quietly.

"Ah'ament proud o' it, bit thare it's." Ian stepped closer. "Whit happened 'ere wi' jenny ne'er wull again." Jamie shifted and sighed a little. "Bit na jimmy kin staun up tae that monster randall alone. Nae ye, nae me. It steals an airmie. Th' watch is oor airmie noo."

Jamie nodded slowly and then turned back to the wagon. Ian knew his friend well enough to know something was bugging him.

"Whit's th' maiter?"

Jamie looked about to make sure none of the Watch were about. "That freish jimmy, horrocks. A've met him afore. He kens aboot th' cost oan mah heid. He wants dosh tae keep wheesht." He took a breath. "Though parntly if ah wur willing tae allow him tae kip katie it wid mak' us square."

Ian looked at him. "That jimmy mist be lonely."

Jamie looked at him. "Katie is verra bonny. Ah ken he haes nae hud a wifie in days or months..."

"IDidnae mean that against katie. Ah mean ah ken she haes bin wed fur mair than six years noo." He smiled a little ruefully. "'twas weel enough she wis merrit tae ye whin we wur in france." He sighed. "Bit that wid juist be anither wey tae git under yer skin is a'. Kip yer wife 'n' then demand mair a'm sure."

"Aye." Jamie nodded.

"Whit urr ye aff tae dae then?"

"A dinnae ken." Jamie said softly.

Ian thought about it a moment. "Jenny tellt me aboot a wee sum yer faither left. Tis ferreted awa' in a neuk in th' broch." Ian said laying a hand on Jamie's broad shoulder.

Jamie turned to him sharply. "Ah cannae uise that dosh."

"Hauf o' tis yers by richt. If jenny knew aboot this..."

"She doesn't ken aboot it." Jamie hissed. "'n' a'm waantin' it kept that wey." He sighed. "A wullnae be taking that dosh."

"Aye, ye wull." Ian said firmly gripping his shoulder. "Tis whit she wid waant. Tis whit a'm waantin'."

Jamie looked at him and sighed realizing that was the answer, but he didn't like it.

ZzZ

"Mrs. Crook!" Lizzy called as she came out of the main door to the house. Mrs. Crook looked up at her from the herbs she was picking. "Could you heat up some broth. I want Jenny to keep up her strength."

Mrs. Crook nodded. "Aye. Richt awa' mistress."

"Keep her braun up? whit fur?" Ian asked as he came to her. He and Jamie were there, come back from seeing to the wagon. Jamie was wiping the soot from his hands.

Lizzy smiled a little. "She's gone into labor. It's a little early yet, but your baby is on it's way."

Jamie smiled and clapped his friend on his back.

"Guid speirins. Kin ah see her?" Ian asked.

Lizzy lifted a hand. "No. I don't think that's a good idea. She's a little fussy at the moment. But when the time is right. I will fetch you both."

He nodded. "Aye. ah ken. She wis th' identical wey wi' wee jamie." He moved off to attend to something else as Jamie stepped to the steps and looked up at his wife.

"Something a'm gonnae hae tae tell ye, lass." He walked to her and put an arm around her back. "C'moan ben." He said gently offering his hand. She took it gently and he lifted it to his lips, kissing her fingers a moment before they walked inside, her first, a large hand on her back.

He led the way to their room speaking softly in French so the Watch who saw them would not understand. He spoke to her about the money and she nodded. However, he did not speak English until their door was shut.

Once there he took a breath. "Ye wur richt. Bit that dosh belongs tae ye. Fur oor sons 'n' daughters. Ah wanted tae fill this hoose wi' oor bairns." He said looking about. "Haun doon th' guid fraser name."

"We have a good start." She said softly. "Three babies in six years." She looked at him and half smiled.

"Four." He said softly. "That wee laddie ye carried fur me wull nae be forgotten. Even if ah didnae ken him."

She nodded a little and took a breath. She would never forget, but her husband seemed to wish to honor his memory as much if not more than she did. After the festivities of the Quarter Day, he had gone and lit a candle for him in the family cave chapel and prayed for him.

Being stillborn, he would not have a soul, according to Catholic dogma, but Jamie still would pray for him, his parents, his brothers, both of them, and those living.

Lizzy took a breath and walked away from him. "Jenny thinks I am carrying again."

He turned to her looking at her, startled.

"I told her, I couldn't possibly. Alex is only three months old. I am nursing. I can't possibly be."

He smiled a little at her and stepped forward. "Ah hud begun tae suspect as weel."

She looked at him, this time it was her turn to be startled. "What?" She stared at him. "You can't tell. It is far too soon to be sure!" If she was, she was less than six weeks along. They could not know yet for sure. She needed to confirm in a couple more months to...

He smiled a little more. "'n' me a farmer tae! ye haven't ever bin late in yer courses in a' th' time sin ye foremaist teuk me tae yer kip." He stepped closer. "Ye haven't bled noo fur forty-seven days." He said firmly.

"You counted?" She gasped. The bastard, she thought. After five children she should know what it felt like to be so, but with the Watch about she hadn't really noticed her missed courses. She had not been regular at all as a young woman and the court doctors had bled her and then made her drink raspberry leaf tea and eat raw liver. It had helped even if the beef liver was nasty at first. She actually had developed a taste for it.

"Ye didnae?" He countered almost playfully watching her.

"No..." She said suddenly feeling a wave of nausea, but she swallowed it down.

He cocked his head at her as she took a breath and opened her eyes.

She looked at him. "You didn't notice the one time!" she blurted.

"Och ah hud, ah juist didnae think muckle o' it 'til ye tellt me aboot oor foremaist wee laddie." He reached and caressed her arms. "We havenae dane anythin' tae prevent it, either." He sighed. "Ah didnae ken wi' ellen, bit janet, ah realized whin ye tellt me 'n' ah counted back." He grinned a little. "Alex wis easier tae tell."

She sighed and he came to her. "Ah dae worry fur ye though. Sae mony hings kin gang wrong. Ye suffering 'n' in pain hurts me a maiter o it does ye. Tae hear ye scream 'n' nae hulp th' pain...takes a'maist mair braun than ah hae." He swallowed hard. "Whin we wur in th' croft. Listening tae ye, peepin' ye. Ah a'maist fur nae bear it."

She smiled. "I don't mind the pain."

"Ah do." He said. "A'm sorry fur it wi' ilk bairn ye bring intae th' world fur me."

She touched his cheek, but then he hugged her to him and bent his head, kissing her neck tenderly. He then stepped back from her.

"Ah shuid nae keep ye fae jenny."

"Of course." She said. "Don't worry. She's in good hands."

Jamie lifted her small hands in his massive ones and kissed each before he took them both in one hand and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Th' best." He said and smiled.

She turned and walked away.

He sat down on the chest and sighed. He could not believe it. She was carrying another bairn. The second in a year.

Every birth was dangerous for a woman and the bairn. He needed to find a way to keep her from becoming pregnant. She would need rest after spending a year bearing his bairns. He would look into what to do to prevent it and to keep his wife safe, after this bairn came.

For now, he would do everything to keep her and his ever growing brood safe. He narrowed his eyes. He would pay Horrocks off and perhaps he could just kill him and be done with it.

He had sworn never to kill again after killing an innocent while at France, something he had told his wife about only far later, though she had been in the town, with the officers, speaking for women who had been attacked by the other army, giving them a voice.

Still. He would go anything to keep them safe.

ZzZ

Lizzy took a breath and lit a candle as she walked to the chapel. She had made sure Jenny was well for a while. She needed to do something she did not often do.

Pray.

Because it was built into a nearby hillside it was always cool and dark, much like a cave and in face was a small cave that did not go far back.

She walked to the large sculpted metal crucifix. She held her gifted et rosary and looked at the crucifix before her. On the alter below it was a carved statue of the Virgin Mary.

Though not a Catholic by birth, her husband had baptized her using her new name, Catherine Elizabeth. She looked at the crucifix and sighed as she lit candles for Jenny and others.

She had finished her prayers and shifted to rise, but found that not eating in the say caught up to her. She dropped, soundless to the earthen floor in a dead faint, clutching her rosary.

It was how Horrocks found her.

There had been a storm that came in, rain pelted down, and Jamie realized that Lizzy was not among their number. She was still new enough to the area that if she were out, she could have been lost.

The Watch joined in the search for her an hour after night fall.

Horrocks found her, unconscious, slumped on the padded knee bench. He gently lifted her up to him and carried her the hundred yards back toward the house.

"I found her!" He called.

Jamie and MacQuarrie ran toward him. Jamie touched her face as she started to come around, blinking at the rain on her eyelashes.

"Katie!" Jamie said looking at her, his massive hands lifting her head and forcing her to look at him. "She isnae hurt."

"No she was in the chapel." Horrocks said. He passed her to Jamie who took her.

She shivered a little at the cool rain and he took her back to the house. "I need to check on Jenny." She whispered. "And I need to feed Alex." She said pushing from him.

He shook his head. "Alex foremaist 'n' then git some fairn in ye." He said. "Mrs. Crook said ye neglected tae sloch th'day."

"I forgot." She said and he set her in a chair and lifted the whimpering boy who had woken from his nap.

She sighed letting him latch on as she looked up at Jamie who was pacing before the fire to dispel some of his nervous energy he had had.

"Ye cannae forgoat yersel' mah loue. Ye shuid be eating mair noo sin thare ur twa in yer body tae feed. 'n' alex suckling fae ye."

She shook her head. "We don't know that for sure."

He smiled a little. "Ah do." He said tenderly. "Yi''ll need fairn 'n' rest 'n' then ye kin see tae jenny. Mrs. Crook wis wi' her while ye wur awa'. She haes nae made progress."

"No."

"Is something wrong then?"

She looked down.

He lifted her chin with a finger. "Tell me."

She took a breath. "The baby is breech." She said. "Don't worry Ian." She said softly.

He shook his head. "Ah kin worry enough fur th' baith o' us."

"Jamie...she will be fine. I just have to reach in and turn it."

"Och is that a'?"

She looked at him. "I did it once with a mare."

He took a breath and then nodded. "Aye. Ye did."

A thunder clap made them all jump and Alex drop Lizzy's nipple as he started to cry, scared at the sound. Lizzy hushed him as she pressed her breast to his lips again.

Jamie caressed the fine hair on his head. "Rest yer head lad."

ZzZ

watch?v=rdsgeULyDwM


	29. MacQuarrie's Demand

Chapter 29 – MacQuarrie's Demand

Elizabeth Fraser sat on the front steps of her new family home. It was raining lightly and she didn't mind. The rain was cool on her skin as she sat watching the courtyard. Beside her on both sides were the bush roses that Ellen, Jamie's mother had planted.

Her granddaughter who was named for her was in the courtyard looking at something that Taran MacQuarrie was pointing out. She squinted, but could not make it out, but by the way he was holding the leaf he had to be showing her, wee Jamie, and wee Janet a caterpillar or something of the sort. He was speaking softly to them like a father educating them.

Lizzy liked Taran. He was a good man at heart even if he was the leader of the Watch, a band of thieves and cutthroats.

She looked and saw her husband walking out the back gate. She wondered where he was going. Jenny was pacing about with Mrs. Crook who had relieved Lizzy after she had been with her sister-in-law for nearly twelve hours after her husband had made her eat a full hearty meal.

She had eaten breakfast before coming out of the house. She was curious though. Her husband was moving quietly about as though he didn't want people to notice him leaving. She looked about. No one had, except for her.

She looked at Taran and the girls and then moved to follow her husband bringing her bow and quiver as she moved quickly and silently.

ZzZ

Jamie walked along the pathway.

He had a small pistol with him. He pulled back the hammer as he walked and put in his belt behind him as he walked. He was to meet Horrocks somewhere nearby, away from the house and the Watch. He had gathered the money he needed his wife's dowry, not wishing to tarnish his family's hard earned money with this dirty business. He knew, once he explained to Lizzy why he had done it, she would agree with him.

He had carefully measured forty silver coins, Spanish coin, worth the most money.

He walked slowly, the bag of coin at his side as the rain softly dropped on his head. He was in his kilt, tall boots, stockings, shirt, vest, and tweed jacket he had worn often when not in Lallybroch. He walked looking for signs of the Irishman.

A soft whistle caught his attention. In a gap in the trees, on a high embankment, Horrocks stood, watching him. Jamie turned and walked to the side of the main path, looking up at him as he pulled the coin from his belt. He lifted it to show Horrocks, who was watching him keenly before he tossed it to him after a moment's hesitation.

Horrocks caught it and tested the weight in his hand. He smiled. "Oh. Ho-ho." He said. "I must thank you. You've been generous."

Jamie nodded. "Then we're dane 'ere." He said turning away.

"Yeah." Horrocks said watching Jamie's retreating form. "There's just one small concern."

Jamie froze. He put his hands on his belt and slowly turned back to the Irishman. "Ah thought thare micht be." He said coldly.

Lizzy stopped from where she had been following her husband and ducked down, seeing him there. He had not gone as far as she had expected. She was figuring Horrocks would be closer to the mill or somewhere off the main path, but then the man was an arrogant sod.

"This is enough for safe passage to the colonies. But then there's the matter of making a living when I'm there. Buy a small shop, start a business." Jamie stood on the path, hands on his hips regarding the traitor. "I hear Boston's an expensive city."

Jamie sighed. "That's everything ah hae."

Horrocks put the bag of coin into his jacket and stood one hand on his broadsword hilt. "But you're the laird. Surely, you can raise the rents on your tenants, huh? Sell of livestock or land?"

Jamie looked up at him in half amusement. "This is clan land. Tis belonged tae mah fowk fur hundreds o' years. "

"More's the pity if you lost it, then."

Jamie looked at him and shook his head. "Ye mist be deep in th' dram tae say sic a thing."

Lizzy crept closer. She had overheard much of the conversation. She could see her husband from where she stood, his back was to her as she crouched in the dense cover of the undergrowth. Her soft leather boots made her soundless in the bracken as she listened. She could not see Horrocks, but she could hear the thickness of his brogue, the bastard.

Horrocks laughed. "Ah...An Irishman's never drunk. As long as he can hold onto one blade of grass, he'll not fall off the face of the earth."

Jamie shifted, bringing his hand slowly behind him.

"I do partake from time to time and my tongue gets loose. Who knows what I might say?"

Jamie's hand closed on the handle of his pistol. Lizzy watched carefully.

"I'm a danger to myself and others." He had been smiling, but the smile dropped. "Like your kith and kin."

"Ye lea mah kin oot o' this." Jamie growled. He walked forward, pulling the pistol free, but keeping it behind him as he stepped closer.

"The British Army don't take kindly to those who harbor outlaws. Prison's no place for decent folk." Horrocks pulled out his on pistol from his belt. "I'm sure you'd agree."

The two regarded each other a moment and then Horrocks slowly swung the pistol forward. However, before he could finish, he grunted, jerking upright as a sword blade appeared through him, coming out of his chest, while an arrow lodged in his throat, square in his wind pipe.

Jamie gasped startled, bringing his own pistol about as a hand appeared at Horrock's shoulder. There was a grunt as the sword's owner yanked the blade back from the Irishman. Horrocks tried to breath looking at the sword and then his free hand going to his throat. He growled something, breaking the arrow with the last of his energy trying vainly to pull it free, but then fell from the embankment at Jamie's feet, dead. Standing there, sword in hand was Ian Murray.

Jamie took a breath as he looked at his old friend and then back looking for whom shot the arrow Horrocks landed like a stone in the earth. Lizzy stood bow in hand, another arrow notched, though she held it downward watching, taking a shaky breath.

Jamie looked at Ian as he panted a little looking down at the body. Jamie then went to his wife as she stared. "Katie?"

She said nothing, her lips quivered and he realized this was likely the first time she had killed someone. Though her arrow had not been the deathblow, the second arrow she would have aimed for Horrock's heart would have been had Ian not stabbed him with a broadsword.

He realized, like him, she was willing to do what she needed to protect her family and home. He knew that the killing another human made a person oddly restless for a man. A woman who was naturally more nurturing likely effected her more. She had been mute and pale the last time too. He shivered a little remembering the glade where he had been held at bay and she had been nearly raped by two deserters. Now this deserter had threatened them and she had thought to kill him as well.

"Ealasaid!" He said urgently, in the moment forgetting her new nickname he favored and using her name in Gaelic.

This time her eyes shifted and she looked at him. "James?" She said, voice hoarse.

He looked at her. "Gang back tae th' hoose. We wull blether efter, aye?" He said softly.

She looked at him a moment, body not wanting to move. He watched her patiently and then as her hands let the string relax he stepped to her and pulled her to him for a hug. She shook as her body seemed to be at war with itself.

Jamie well knew the feeling. It had been the same for him when he first had killed a man. He had been so shocked by it that he had been ill. Lizzy was pale, but did not look like she was going to be ill. Pass out, perhaps, but not be ill.

He caressed her arms as he pressed a kiss to her lips cool bloodless lips. "Gang!" He said. "Gang back tae th' hoose. See tae jenny." He said, giving her a task so that her mind could focus on something else.

Lizzy nodded mutely and put the arrow back in the quiver and then the bow about her shoulders. She turned and trotted for the house, letting the rain sooth her as she still was somewhat in shock.

Jamie watched her a moment before walking back to his friend. Ian was shaking a little looking down at the growing crimson stain on the man's jacket.

"Ah thought ah murdurred mah lest jimmy in th' war." Ian said softly.

Jamie stepped closer looking down at the body and then back up at his friend and back. "A'm grateful." Jamie said firmly. "Althoogh if ye hadn't dane it..." He kicked the body. "Ah would've dane it masell."

"Th' jimmy wis an absconder, a traitor 'n' a thief." Ian said as Jamie clicked the hammer back on his pistol and put it behind him listening. "He wasn't worthy o' th' watch nor even a redcoat."

"Let's bury th' bas, whilk is mair than he deserves." Jamie said looking up at him.

"Is katie a' richt?"

"She wull be." Jamie said.

"Foremaist murdurr?"

"No." Jamie said.

"Quick lass wi' a bow she is."

"Aye." Jamie agreed. "Bit she is quicker wi' a blade."

"Ah remember."

Jamie knelt to look at the body. He retrieved his coins from his coat as Ian shook trying to put his blade back in his sheath as he panted. Jamie looked up at him. "Dicht th' blood aff foremaist." He hissed.

Ian seemed to be trying to still sheath the weapon and so Jamie straightened and looked at him. "Ian!" He said sharply.

Ian then nodded, lifting the blade to look at the blood on it, and used the nearby bushes to wipe the blade clean, though it only did a marginal job.

Jamie looked up at him. "Ye aye said ye wanted tae gang back tae soldiering."

"Aye." Ian nodded. "Ah think o' it whiles." He swallowed. "Tis an interesting lee. It brings in a lot o' dosh ."

Jamie walked to the path to look as he heard something, but he looked and realized it was Lizzy, nearly out of sight who had tripped a little, but caught herself.

"Ah think o' it often, bit a've a guid lee 'ere. A wifie wha loues me. Wee bairn. Anither oan th' wey." He shook his head. "Bit ah say it fae th' day ah wed yer sister 'n' th' birth o' mah son. Mah best days wur spent soldiering, wi' ye." He said lifting the sword to point at his best friend. "That's th' pairt ah miss." He said as Jamie watched him. "This!" He said pointing violently downward at Horrock's body. "Ah didnae miss at a'." He said as Jamie followed his gaze.

Jamie nodded and then stepped toward him. "Dae ye remember? we used tae argie, whilk wis th' bigger sin. Fornication or killin'?" He laid a hand on the weeds looking up at Ian who smiled a little and nodded remembering.

Ian had argued that fornication was the greater sin, particularly for Jamie who was wed when they sat at the campfire talking. Though added to that, in Jamie's case would be adultery. Lizzy had been there too, not often speaking, but listening to the pair of them. Jamie had argued killing was worse because fornication one could seek absolution for from a priest, murder, however, the person was no longer alive. St. Peter would understand human error, but killing another human without caused was a different matter. Often the debates would last hours and come to a stalemate.

Jamie leaned up and lifted a hand to take the weapon. "'n' worry whither we wid gang tae hell."

Ian ducked down and gave him the weapon. He sighed. "Weel, if ye'r aff tae hell, ah micht as weel gang, tae." He chuckled. "God kens ye'll ne'er guide alone."

Jamie nodded at him as he held the sword blade. "Gang git th' shovel." He said.

ZzZ

It was evening before the pair of them had found a place to bury the traitor. It was away from anything, on the edge of the property where no one would think to look.

Meanwhile, Lizzy had gone to see to Jenny.

Jenny screamed as she held the bed post as a contraction hit.

Lizzy was busy making a bed by the hearth much like the one she had directed her husband to make for her in the small croft. A blanket, a layer of fresh hay and another blanket on that. Then pillows for comfort.

Jenny pulled her wedding band from her finger. "Tak' this." she said. Lizzy nodded as she came to her sister-in-law. "Mah fingers ur swelling up lik' links."

Lizzy took it and nodded.

"Ye kin pat it in th' jewelry kist. Ah keep it hidden in th' drawer whin th' watch is aroond."

Lizzy turned to the drawers and opened the top one finding the decorative case under a folded chemise. She lifted it out and put it on the top as she put the ring in a safe corner. She then spotted a carved wooden snake. She chuckled a little at the unusual item to have there.

Jenny was rubbing her belly as Lizzy lifted it out to look at it. She turned to Jenny and arched an eyebrow.

"Oor brother willie carved that fur jamie fur his fifth birthday. Ah fun it recently. Ah meant tae gie it tae him." Jenny said.

Lizzy looked at the belly. In bold carved letters was S-A-W-N-Y.

She looked up at Jenny. "Sawny?" She remembered the name. Jamie called his son that when he was speaking to him softly in Gaelic.

"Tis a pet name." Jenny said. "Tis a speil oan th' gaelic fur his seicont name, alexander." Lizzy smiled as she handed the small carved snake to Jenny. "Tis whit willie used tae ca' jamie." She took a breath. "Ah ken he'd waant him tae hae it."

Lizzy nodded. The two women regarded each other a moment before Jenny spoke again.

"Willie's buried oot thare neist tae mah mither 'n' mah ither brother, rabbie." She had tears in her eyes.

Lizzy took a breath. "I know. I visit them almost every day." She said softly.

Jenny nodded. "Thay wid lik' th' company ah suspect. She died twa years efter he did, in childbirth." She took a deep breath. "Gie this tae jamie fur me, wull ye?"

Lizzy stepped forward a pace, taking Jenny's hand and the snake in her own. "You can give it to him yourself. I am not going to let that happen to you." She said.

Jenny nodded and then gasped as another pain came. She dropped the snake and cried out loudly. Lizzy sighed and caressed her back.

Below the watch were in the great room, listening to the screaming. Taran stood by the fire, looking upwards. Jenny was loud and he praised god he had never had a woman have to go through that or at least that he knew of. He had bedded enough women it were possible he had some bastards around, but no one had told him, thus far about it.

McPherson rose from his chair annoyed at the sound. "Wifie, quit yer screeching!" He yelled.

Ian and Jamie came into the room nearly at a run. Jamie had his hands on his dirk as they looked about. Ian also was looking about and the realized the women were not in the room.

Lennox stepped to Ian. "Yer wife's howling lik' she's giein' birth tae a harpsichord."

Ian looked at him and then heard Jenny scream again. He pushed passed Lennox and made his way toward the stairs.

"Oh!" The men said laughing lightly.

MacQuarrie said nothing, but stood watching the men.

Lennox then looked at Jamie who stood there. Jamie looked him up and down, taking his measure of him, noting the bruising still on his face from where he had hit him with the horseshoe. His expression was calm and collected, but told Lennox he was ready to battle him again if he wished.

MacQuarrie interrupted lifting a small bag of coins. "Ah think we've used a bawherr mair o` yer hay than usual." He said. He dropped it on the small table. "Buy some mae, in trial ye run short in th' winter."

Jamie turned his head and regarded the man as he sat down looking up at him. Jamie walked the pace to the table and lifted the whiskey bottle there and poured a measure.

"Ye ken, we haven't see horrocks sin afore supper." MacQuarrie said.

"No." McPherson agreed.

Jamie stoppered the bottle and looked down. "Neither hae ah."

McPherson smiled. "Ah! He'll caw up. Irish pogue."

"He better." Taran said looking at Jamie.

Jamie lifted the cup to his lips to drink.

"'Cause we lea fur lochaber th'morra." Taran continued.

"Ah!" McPherson said lifting his own drink as Taran took his own. "Hey, lads."

"Tomorrow, aye." Lennox said.

Jamie finished the whiskey and lifted the bag of coin before retiring up the stairs. He was headed to his rooms when Mrs. Crook came holding the squalling Alexander. Jamie smiled and took his fretting son.

"Oh, Come noo." He said rocking him gently. "Let's find yer momma, aye?" He nodded in thanks to the housekeeper.

The door near him opened to reveal Ellen. Jamie saw her and smiled as he tried to pacify Alex with his finger hooked to suck on it for a moment.

"Papa." She said. "Is Auntie all right?"

"Auntie Jenny?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye. she is juist trying tae hae a bairn." He smiled. "Dae ye mind whin momma hud wee Janet?" He asked.

She looked at him a little and then shook her head. He knew it was unlikely since she had only been four, but perhaps.

He nodded as Alexander showed his displeasure by turning red as he began to cry again. He knelt down and touched her cheek. "Auntie Jenny is braw. Huv a go tae gae ti bed wi th' lamb an rise wi th' laverock."

She nodded and leaned up to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and tousled her hair before patting her lightly on her bottom to go back. She did and shut the door.

He straightened and walked down the hall to the room where Jenny was pacing, Ian was standing back watching her, and Lizzy was seated on the bed watching Jenny's progress. As Jamie came in with the howling infant, Lizzy smiled and took him, baring a breast so he would calm himself.

It took a moment, but then the lad latched on, desperately as though he worried the milk would run out. Huge tears were in his eyes and Jamie gently wiped them as he looked down at the boy, smiling.

"Yin shuid nae come atween a fraser lad 'n' his supper." He said.

All the adults laughed.

After an hour or so, Ian shooed the pair to their room to rest and he would take his turn watching and caring for Jenny, promising to fetch Lizzy if it seemed like things were progressing faster.

Jamie and Lizzy walked into their room and Lizzy sighed lying the now sleeping Alex in his cradle as she looked back at her husband.

He came to her and sighed, hugging her about her middle, dropping his head to her hair. "A loue ye." He said.

She nodded.

"Dae yi'll waant tae blether aboot it?" He asked.

She took a breath and shook her head. "What is there to talk about?"

He watched as she moved to get ready for bed. "Ye did murdurr a jimmy."

"No, Ian killed him."

"If ian hud nae bin thare, ye wid hae ."

She took a breath. "Oui."

He nodded. "Ye blocked his air wi' yer arrow as 'twas. A quicker death fur th' bas."

She sighed. "I wish the redcoats could have caught him and hanged him from a tree."

He nodded. "He wis tae clever though."

She looked at him. "Where did you get the money?"

"Yer dowry." He said. "Ainlie forty pieces."

She nodded. "Good."

He lifted the bag from his belt. "Ah git it back."

She took it and added it to the small pouch she had under the floorboard where she had kept the small stash, her pearls, and his father's wedding ring.

When she stood he kissed her. He pulled back. "Yer sure yer a' richt?"

She nodded and lifted her chin. "Yes."

He nodded and kissed her again before lifting her up in his arms to love her properly as he moved to the bed.

ZzZ

The next morning, Jamie was up at dawn.

He dressed in his kilt, shirt, and vest as well as his boots and dirk that he always carried.

Lizzy rose with him dressing in a simple gown, bringing Alex with her as she knocked on the door of the Murray's room. Jamie was behind, carrying the cradle since Lizzy was planning to remain there all day. She knew the baby would come, just a matter of when this day and she wanted Alex near to nurse him.

Ian and Jamie then left the women to their work as they walked downstairs. Jamie was finishing his cravat as they came to the dining room and found MacQuarrie already eating his breakfast with Mrs. Crook and another woman serving. Ellen was sitting on his lap, eating strips of bacon and bannocks from his plate as she read to him from a book about flowers since she had brought some in for him to look at. She had risen with before the sun had and he had found her in the courtyard singing a song as the sun rose and kissed her face.

The lass was bright and for a moment he longed for one. She had the fiery hair of her father, but the litheness of her mother. She would be a beauty when she grew older, no mistake. She already was and she had an intelligence that was not common to children of her age. One of which was that she was literate. He was the only member of the watch who was, but this little girl had no trouble with Latin names which startled him.

Taran looked up. "How's Jenny?" He asked.

Ellen looked up at her uncle and smiled.

"Th' babbie's taking tis ain sweet time." Ian remarked. "Bit she's comin' alang." He said as he sat down beside MacQuarrie.

Jamie looked at his daughter who seemed quite content to be where she was as Taran reached around her to lift a buttered bannock to his mouth as he nodded.

Jamie lifted some items to a plate and then moved to the end of the table across from MacQuarrie. He had not sat down yet, but was filling a glass for himself of water.

"Look uncle Taran. This is a _Jacobaea vulgaris._ A Ragwart."

He looked down as he took a drink from the mug of small ale he had. "Weel, weel. Whit does it say lass?"

She looked down at the book. "Although Ragworts can be a significant nuisance to horse keepers, these species are a very important source of nectar and pollen. Many species of insects, such as bees, flies and butterflies, visit the plant." She looked up. "Sorry Papa." She said looking down at Jamie who looked at her and smiled before looking back at the spread of food.

"Weel it's guid fur th' bees o' th' hives then." Taran remarked.

She nodded.

Taran took a breath. "Weel, thir's aye na sign o' oor mukker, mr. Horrocks whilk a wee bit o' a puzzle." He said.

Ian was pouring himself some water from a pitcher and froze a moment.

"It's a puzzle." Jamie nodded, taking a drink of water himself, but not looking at Taran.

Taran half smiled. "Weel, his horse is juist ootdoors, sae he cannae hae gaen far, given that th' jimmy wid barely donder ten steps tae pish, muckle less stravaig awa'."

Jamie smiled a little as he sat down in the chair at the other end of the table from Taran.

Taran regarded the pair of men before him before he leaned forward and lifted Ellen from his lap. "Gang oan wee lassie. Ah wull catch up wi' ye in a moment 'n' ye kin shaw me whaur tae fin' that ragwort, aye?"

She nodded lifting the book up and sneaking a bannock she giggled as he leaned over and affectionately patted her bottom in dismissal. She walked off toward the door carrying the book which looked almost too big for her to carry with her.

Taran made sure she was out of hearing range before he looked back at the men. "Noo, ah hae a fair knowledge o' mathematics. Three men gang oot, twa men come in."

Jamie and Ian were both looking at their plates.

Taran continued. "If ah add tae that th' fact ye twa knew ilk ither 'n' ye hid that fae me..." He looked at Jamie. "...that doesn't tally up."

Jamie was buttering a bannock with fresh honey churned that morning. "Ah dinnae git yer meaning." Jamie said feigning innocence.

Taran regarded him a moment. "Why'd ye murdurr him?"

Ian and Jamie exchanged a look. Ian took a breath. "Let me explain..."

"A'm a wanted man." Jamie said interrupting him.

Taran looked up sharply.

Jamie sat back, regarding him. "Thir's a cost oan mah heid." He said evenly. "Ten poonds. Sterling. Likely twa times that noo. Katie haes yin as weel." He watched Taran's expression.

"How come oan earth wid that french lassie hae a cost oan her heid?"

"She isnae french." Jamie said. "She's Prussian."

Taran's face twisted. "Prussian ye say?" He blinked. He had no love of Prussians after fighting in Silesia with the French on the opposite side from the Prussians and English. "Th' ainlie prussian wi' a cost oan thair heid wis a heich born lassie wanted by th' king his-sel. She caused some sort o' stoor up fur th' king." He looked at Jamie. "No. She cannae be..." He had seen the posters in the low lands about the wanted Prussian maiden wanted for sedition, treason, criminal fornication wanted brought to London for trial and justice by the King himself. The reward had started at one hundred sterling, but had been raised to two hundred when no word had come.

A princely sum for a lass.

Taran could retire to a nice estate on that.

Jamie nodded slightly. "She is."

"Bit she speaks lik' a wee born 'n' swears lik' a sailor."

"An act, ah assure ye." Jamie said watching him.

Taran blinked. "Bloody hell."

"Horrocks knet it." Jamie continued. "He threatened me 'n' mah fowk." Jamie watched Taran as he lifted a bannock and cocked his head. "Sae..." He narrowed his eyes. "Ah ran him thro'." He said taking a bite not taking his eyes off Taran.

Taran took a breath sitting. "Guid!" He said. "Ah ne'er liked th' irish bas. If ever a jimmy wantit killin', 'twas him."

Ian chuckled a little.

Jamie chuckled as well, but then looked up as the other men came into the dining room.

Taran lifted his pistol from the table. "We're raiding th' chisholms th'day 'n' noo a'm a jimmy short." He said. He walked toward Jamie. "'n' ah cuid dae wi' a lanky, pure tough scotsman who's guid wi' a sword." He said looking at Jamie who didn't look up. "Sae unless ye'r prepared tae howk seven graves, anaw yer ain..."

Ian looked down at Jamie who was sitting ramrod straight. He set the knife and bannock down he had been holding and looked up at Taran.

"Ah will hurl wi' ye." He rose to his feet, using his height to look down at Taran who was several inches shorter. "This wance."

Taran nodded and smiled.

Ian rose to his feet. "A'm comin', tae."

"Na, ye'r nae." Jamie said turning to look at him clearly about to pull rank over his brother-in-law as laird.

"Och, if he wants tae come, let him come." Taran said. "He's git twa hauns. He kin haud a gun."

Jamie looked at him, annoyed at the notion.

"Ah will hae ye baith." He took a breath. "Noo, if ye excuse me, a'm needin' tae speak tae a young lassie afore we gang."

He walked around Jamie.

Jamie looked at Ian and then they both moved to go get ready. Jamie was still apprehensive about it, but he knew Ian would just follow anyway as he had done with Horrocks.

ZzZ

It took less than an hour for the pair to be ready. Jamie had found his girls with wee Jamie and Mrs. Crook outside as she was seeing to the rest of the wash with another maid. Both men had said short goodbyes to them. As they turned back toward the house, Taran stepped forward to the girls.

He presented them with presents, but told them they could not open them until they had gone. They promised him not to. He hugged them and wished them well and promised to come back to them soon.

Jamie and Ian then walked to the room where Jenny was on the floor writhing in pain.

Jamie quickly told his wife what was going on. She was not keen on it, but knew they had little choice when he explained that Taran knew about the price on his head now and the price on her own. He had come in and kissed his sister, squatting beside her and caressing her sweat fouled hair. He then had gone to the cradle and lifted his sleeping son. The lad barely protested being lifted up and he kissed him goodbye also before going to the door to speak with his wife.

"Watch your back, then." Lizzy said, standing at the doorway. "He could still turn you in for the reward after you have served his purpose." She said.

Ian came behind Jamie and shook his head. "Ah dinnae think he wull, bit a'm gaun wi' him."

Lizzy was a bit startled by this. "You should stay. Jenny needs her husband here with her." Jamie was silent, but by the set of his jaw, Lizzy noted he agreed with her, but said nothing.

"Whit a'm needin' is ma brother hame safe." Jenny said from behind her. All three looked back at her. "Ah lost him wance awready. 'n' katie's 'ere, sae aff wi' th' baith o' ye." She said dismissing them. She sighed.

Jamie looked at his sister and sighed as Ian looked at him.

"Haste ye back, ian murray." Jenny continued. "Your newborn son will be waiting to meet you."

Ian nodded and walked passed Lizzy into the room.

Lizzy nodded to the hallway to allow the Murray's a moment. Jamie took the hint and walked into the hallway was Lizzy followed him. In the room, Ian took his wife's hand and she smiled up at him.

Lizzy stood there, looking at her husband. Memories of being on the road with him came back to her as he stood, plaid over his should and pinned there. He had his broadsword, two pistols, dirk, and _sgian dubh_ in his stocking. He looked every inch a highlander warrior.

And she hated to be parted from him.

She reached into her pocket. "Jenny found this, asked me to give it to you." She said holding the carved little snake.

He looked at it in her small hands. "Sawny." He said softly. He chuckled a little. He looked up at her and back. "Ah haven't seen him fur a lang time." He swallowed his emotion and put it in his sporran as he looked at the window.

She caressed his arm watching him.

He looked back at her. "Wull ye bless me afore ah lea ye?"

She cocked her head and then watched him kneel before her drawing his blade and putting it point down to the floorboards as he bent his head over his crossed hands on the blade.

She swallowed and spoke a prayer in Prussian putting her hands on his thick red curls, a prayer of a woman sending her husband to battle. After he crossed himself and kissed his fingers. He rose to his feet, sheathing his blade and looking at her a moment. He desperately wanted to speak with her, make love to her, and tell her he would return to her within a day or two.

She then took a breath and stepped closer. "You heard your sister. Haste ye back, or else." She said.

He looked at her, his eyes dancing in amusement. "Or else whit?"

Her hands lifted to his shoulders. "Or else I will follow you." She smiled and let her hands go up into his hair. "I will drag you back by your thick red curls, and you won't like it one bit." She said tugging on them a little to make her point causing him to wince a little.

He smiled then. "No, Elizabeth. A'm sure ah wouldn't." He said softly, eyes looking at her face.

He bent down to her, mouth latching to hers, desperately devouring all she had, but though her hands were caressing his neck and hair, he did not touch her for fear if he did, he would never let her go. After a moment he pulled his head back from her, looking into her eyes as he stooped. He nodded to her.

She nodded back.

His hand went to her belly a moment, large hand flat against her belly flesh where he was sure his child was now growing. She looked down and then up at him.

He stepped back from her as her hands dropped from him and he walked away from her before he could not.

Lizzy took a breath and then turned seeing Ian.

Ian smiled at her and hugged her. "Ah will keep him safe." He promised her. He then kissed her cheek.

She nodded. "We will be waiting."

He nodded and moved to followed Jamie's retreating form down the hall to the stairs. Lizzy moved to the balcony to look down at them. Jamie did not look back at her as he continued passed the watch men who had gathered there.

Taran looked up at her and smiled.

She nodded to him and brushed a tear away from her eye as she turned to walk back to help Jenny.


	30. Where There is a Will, There is a Way

Chapter 30 – Where There is a Will, There is a Way

The rain was falling as the party rode toward Chisholm. Two men were ahead, but Jamie rode beside Taran, watching the area about them. It was a large meadow and he sighed already missing his wife.

Ian was in the middle of the group. He was watching about as Jamie rode ahead of him.

Taran sighed and looked about. "Whiles ah think aboot it, ye ken." He said, breaking the silence.

Jamie looked at him.

"Fin' a bonny lassie, sired a few wee wean. Mairie..."

Jamie smiled a little.

"Bit tis nae fur me." Taran said. He looked at him. "Ah fin' thir's something aboot a broadsword 'n' a brace o' pistols that draws thaim in." He smirked a little. "Definitely yin in ilka glen."

Jamie chuckled. "Aye. Lee o' adventure. Haein a wife 'n' bairns mak's lee interesting tae be sure. Ah dae wonder whit it wid be tae be yit unwed."

"Ah ken ye'r partial. Come back fae war, settling, mairie, hae wean, bit fur me lik' ye 'n' me, tis a snare trap."

Jamie looked at Taran a moment.

Taran grinned at Jamie and then slapped his arm. "Guid bein' oan th' road again, aye? even in th' pishing rain." He laughed

Jamie chuckled a little. He then sighed as a thunder clap rumbled. "Th' road's a dangerous steid tae bide." He looked over at Taran. "How come dae ye dae it? robbin's nae entirely an honorable profession."

"A'm a fighter. 'n' a'm guid at aht."

Jamie nodded, listening.

"Ah grew fauchelt o' fightin' fur rich dukes 'n' monarchs. Ah realized th' world is mines. 'n' dosh taken is twa times as sweet as dosh earned." He reached down into his sporran and lifted out something and handed it to Jamie. "'ere, that's a souvenir fae oor lest raid. Open it."

Jamie took it and lifted it. It was a silver skull on the end of a chain with an inscription inside when one opened the mouth. There was a watch at the top. "Pale death visits wi' impartial foot th' cottages o' th' brassic 'n' th' castles o' th' rich." He read. He handed it back after a moment.

Taran smiled. "Thae wur made fur maìri sleepy one. Real barrel o' laughs, that yin." He said putting it back.

Jamie chuckled and so did Taran.

"Ye ken ah dinnae mynd death, as lang as it comes under an open sky."

Jamie looked up as the rain dropped on his face. "Masell as weel."

"This doesn't hae tae end efter th'day, ye ken." Taran said. "We cuid branch oot, raid th' ryle tax wagons, sassenach landowners. We cuid gang places. Prussia, flanders, saxony..."

"Aye." Jamie nodded. "Ah cuid nae gang tae prussia. They're kin noo."

"Aye mony wha ur nae." Taran said. "Mak' a name fur ourselves. They'd write songs aboot us."

Jamie grinned at him. "Ye paint a bonny picture macquarrie. It it wasn't fur catherine or th' wean, mibbie a'd tak' ye up oan it."

Taran chuckled. "We'll blether again efter, whin yer blood's up 'n' ye'v git gowd in yer pocket."

"Or whit? ye'll caw me ower? katie tae?"

"Tae th' british?" Taran looked at him. He pulled his mount to a halt. Jamie did likewise. Taran eyed him for a moment. "Ne'er. A've seen th' ben o' a jyle masell. Th' tolbooth. Ah wouldn't wish it oan a dug." He said shaking his head a little. He cocked his head regarding Jamie for a moment. "A'd shoot ye foremaist." He then had his mount move.

Jamie looked at him, considering that.

McPherson nodded to Ian beside him. "Bridge, juist up ahead."

Jamie clicked his tongue and his mount moved.

The group rode at a fast trot into the trees then. Jamie could see the bridge and nodded to it.

The group made it down the path and under the bridge.

"Haud up. Haud up richt thare." Lennox called.

Jamie and Taran looked about.

"Whin ur th' chisholms due tae bygae?" Taran asked.

"Juist timorous o' sundown." McPherson said behind him. "Horrocks said they're aff tae be comin' fae th' east."

Jamie looked about.

Lennox nodded. "Ah will gang up thare 'n' stoap thaim, juist as they're crossing th' bridge."

"Aye." McPherson said.

Taran nodded as well.

"Ye kin say whit ye lik' aboot horrocks. Scunner knew howfur tae pick th' perfect plook fur an ambush." He said to Jamie. He then looked at his men. "Let's git in yer positions."

"Horrocks was richt." Jamie said. "Wi' th' heich walls 'n' th' dense cover..." He looked about once more realizing something. This was a trap not for the Chisholms, but for them.

He looked at Taran and hissed urgently. "Thir's na wey oot."

Jamie quickly drew his broadsword and shouted to the men in Gaelic as a warning.

"Jamie!" Ian cried from behind him.

An English officer appeared above them. "Fire!"

A battalion was suddenly before them, aiming their weapons as Jamie spun his horse about. Taran looked at him in shock, but then drew his own blade.

"Back!" He cried.

Jamie gasped and leaped from his horse as he dove to the side as the British fired.

He then lifted his pistol and moved to stand before the redcoats, aiming his pistol to kill.

ZzZ

Meanwhile, Jenny was laboring and crawling about on the floor.

Lizzy had fed her son an hour ago and had him sitting so he could watch the rain on the window as it poured. She was squatting beside her sister-in-law rubbing her back as she moved.

"Come on." Lizzy said gently.

"Tell me ye'll keek efter ian." Jenny begged.

"There'll be no need to look after anybody."

Jenny cried out. "Juist dae as ah say, Catherine!"

"Listen, you will get through this." She smiled as Jenny panted. "I had your brother with me. At least you have a woman who has attended births before."

Jenny screamed as Lizzy rubbed her back.

"Ah! damn ye, Katie!" Jenny said moving about, crawling on her hands and knees.

"That's right, damn me." Lizzy said ruefully moving with her, rubbing her back.

"Ah cannae dae this! ah cannae dae this!"

"Yes, yes you can. You've done it before and you're going to do it again."

Jenny made it to the bed and then squatted down. "Git behind me, git behind me." She gestured.

Lizzy did, taking her hands as she squatted with her.

"Oh! Christ Almighty!" Jenny swore. "Oh, bloody hell!" She screamed again as Lizzy reached around her and felt between her now parted thighs.

She smiled. A foot. A foot was there. "All right, he's coming! He's coming."

Jenny moved to her hands and knees again. Lizzy smiled. This was how she had given birth to Alex as well. Jamie had commented to her that it had been like a birthing mare, not her size, but the view and when he realized that, it was fairly easy for him to relax into the role of delivering the infant.

Lizzy then lifted Jenny's chemise and grabbed the foot. "All right, here we go!"

Jenny screamed.

Lizzy pulled and then gasped as she turned the baby and then on the next push, the baby was free and in her arms. She laughed looking at the baby. It was a good weight. She used a cloth to clean the mouth and nose as she looked the baby over.

The baby fussed lightly as Lizzy smiled. She wiped the blood from her and then moved to cut the cord quickly and easily with the dirk she had.

Jenny lay on the bed, mostly asleep, resting now.

Lizzy smiled and looked at her as she lifted the cleaned baby to her. "Congratulations. Humm..."

The baby began to cry and Lizzy rocked her tenderly.

"Your bonny wee lass just landed on her feet." Lizzy said handing her Jenny.

Jenny looked at Lizzy and then down at the baby. "A lassie, ye say?"

Lizzy nodded reaching a hand up to her sister-in-law's cheek.

"Crivvens." Jenny said and smiled a little as she looked at the baby.

Lizzy smiled at her as the baby cooed.

Jenny lifted her hand up to her. "Thank ye, Katie!"

Lizzy smiled and nodded.

ZzZ

It was nearly a week later.

Lizzy sat on the porch of the house looking at the rose bushes that had started to bloom. She held the new infant Maggie in her arms as Alex lay in a basket beside her. She rocked her niece as she looked toward the archway, waiting and hoping for her husband to return with Ian.

Her breasts had become painful and she had been forced to bind them after applying herbs to bring down the pain. Unable to nurse her son, Jenny, every in her wonderful ways, had produced a bottle with a metal nipple and goat milk for the lad. Alex seemed to be gaining more weight after being fussy that Lizzy could not nurse him without great pain to herself. But, for his part, he had taken the bottle rather well and seemed content now that anyone could feed him as long as he got food.

Lizzy had wished to have Jamie to help her rub ointment on and hold her as she wept in pain as she had when her breasts had been bound after Janet was born. Only now, the pain was less, but still, it was hard.

Alex was thriving and soon would be trying other foods, though the breast would remain his main source of nourishment for a while longer. He was in his basket, watching the bees that buzzed in the roses, cooing softly.

Lucais and Bhrain were in the sun watching the crofters as they worked.

She had sat looking at the archway for hours, waiting for her husband to return to her, staring as though she would will them to appear.

Ellen and Janet were playing with dolls nearby. Lizzy looked at them. The elder had started off small for her age, but had hit a growth spurt that had made her taller. Her thick red curls and blue cat's eyes were her father's as was her long nose, but her light olive skin, willowy limbs, and soft face were from her mother. Janet looked like her aunt and namesake Jenny in miniature, dark hair, small stature, and Fraser nose, but her eyes were the lilac purple of her mother. Alex was a glorious combination of both his sire and his dame. He had a small nose and was delicately boned like his mother. His dark hair he had been born with had fallen out and been replaced by his father's thick red that went with the small ears and slanted eyes.

Jenny walked out and looked down at her sister-in-law as she rocked the baby. "She hud us weel fooled, didnae she?" She said. "Wee Margaret Ellen Murray."

Lizzy smiled looking down at the young face. "She certainly did."

"'twas mah grandmother's name."

"Maggie." Lizzy smiled looking up as Jenny stood, hands on her hips. "It suits her." She rocked her niece softly. "Wee Jamie may favor Ian, but this little one, she's got the Fraser eyes."

"'ere, mrs. Crook wull pat her doon fur a nap." Jenny said moving to take her.

"Mrs. Crook."

"Aye, mistress?"

Maggie fussed a little as Jenny passed the small baby to the housekeeper. Mrs. Crook smiled as Jenny cooed a little and the girl quieted. She then leaned down and took the handles of the basket that Alex was in and lifted him up with her free arm to put him down for a name.

Lizzy looked at her daughters. "You two as well. Off with you." She said.

Ellen looked up and pouted, but Janet sighed. They then marched into the house holding hands and following the housekeeper to their room where all the bairns would sleep for their midday nap.

Jenny came back and sat down gingerly beside Lizzy who had pulled her legs up to her chest, watching. "Whit dae ye think ye wull hae?" Jenny asked.

Lizzy sighed. "I do not even know if I truly am with child again. Or if it is just a hope."

Jenny smiled. "Aye, yer. Jamie knew it tae."

Lizzy chuckled. "He said so." She sighed.

Jenny followed her gaze and then laid a hand on her. "Listen tae me, catherine fraser. Ilka day fur four years ah stared at that gey road. He wull come hame. He aye does."

Lizzy nodded. "He has never not come back to me."

Jenny nodded as Lizzy sighed watching. Jenny reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of boar tusks with silver. "Thae belonged tae mah mither. Yer shorter than she wis, bit queenly, lik' she wis. Th' lady o' lallybroch shuid hae thaim." She said handing them to Lizzy.

Lizzy took them in her hand and looked at them. The small bit of silver was merely decorative. They were two nearly complete circles. "They're gorgeous. Really, they are." She slipped on over her thin arm. "They are very...unique."

Jenny smiled. "Someone gave thaim tae her as a bridle gift. She ne'er wid say wha. Mah faither used tae tease her aboot her stalker, bit she juist smiled lik' a moggie that's hud cream fur tis supper."

Lizzy chuckled as she looked at the bracelets and then leaned over and kissed Jenny's cheek before taking her hand, startling her sister-in-law.

The dogs started to bark and Lizzy looked as did Jenny.

The pair of women ran toward the archway knowing that someone was coming.

Two men appeared. One was missing his the lower part of his right leg and he leaned heavily on another man. One was Ian, clearly, hair loose about his shoulders, but the other was not Jamie as they had hoped, but McPherson.

Jenny gasped and moved to help. "Ian, ye'r hurt."

"A'm a' richt." Ian said.

Lizzy moved around them, looking behind them for her tall red headed Scot husband.

"Ah lost mah horse 'n' mah shank in th' rammy." Ian continued as McPherson eased him to sit down as Jenny looked him over.

No one else was upon the road. Lizzy felt her heart sink. "Where's Jamie?" She asked.

"We wur ambushed." Ian said wincing as Jenny pushed back his hair. "Th' redcoats wur waiting. Thay knew we wur comin'."

"Horrocks." McPherson said panting. "That clatty bas must've cut a deal wi' thaim."

"Ah dinnae ken." Jenny asked as Lizzy continued to watch, listening to them behind her.

"Delivering th' watch tae buy his freedom." Ian said.

"Th' ither lads wur murdurred outright ." McPherson said. "Ah fetched murray hame. 'twas th' least ah cuid dae."

Lizzy took a breath and turned back to her brother-in-law. "Where...is...Jamie?"

"Macquarrie wis wounded. Jamie wouldn't lea him behind." Ian said looking up at her. He had a wound on his head.

Lizzy swallowed hard.

"Wis jamie hurt?" Jenny asked seeing Lizzy's pale face.

"Nae that a clocked." Ian said. He was panting. He looked up at Lizzy. "Bit thay teuk him." He took a deep breath. "Th' redcoats hae him."

Lizzy's eyes closed. "You promised!" She burst, hand going to her mouth. Tears stung her eyes. "You promised, Ian!" She said and fled toward the house. Jenny looked after her and then back at her own husband.

"A'm sorry!" He called after her.

Jenny side and them moved to help McPherson get him into the house to see to his hurts.

ZzZ

It was about an hour later when Lizzy appeared again. This time she was wearing the dress she wore while working around the estate. It was not the dress of a lady, but a dress that she could easily kilt up to make it easier to move about.

Her hair she had pulled back into a thick braid down her back. At her side was her rapier and her husband's dirk. Under her skirt she had her her version of a _sgian dubh_ as well as the tiny one in her soft leather boots. About her shoulders was her bow and at her side her quiver, this time loaded with bladed arrows. On her forearm was a guard and she had a leather piece over her first fingers of her right hand, pressed to her palm until she had need.

Her face was tears stained. She had stood, looking at her children sleeping with wee Jamie and Maggie with them and then had made up her mind. She was going to do exactly as she had threatened Jamie. She was going to find her husband and drag him back by his thick red curls.

She leaned to a maid. "Have Rabbie saddle my horse." she said.

The maid nodded and moved to do as she was bidden.

Jenny saw the determined look on her face and looked over at Mrs. Crook and called her to her as she held Maggie. The lass had been the first up. Jenny had fetched her when she heard her to allow the others to sleep.

"Aye, ma'am?"

"Yi''ll need tae stairt milking th' goat straecht awa'. Ye wull need it fur alex 'n' wee maggie 'ere."

Mrs. Crook nodded as the pair moved to a corner.

"Aye ma'am."

"'n' then asked granny macnab fur some honey. She'll ken whit tis fur."

"Aye, ma'am."

Ian was on the couch, leg propped up. His wounds were not serious, but he was weary, arm bound to his chest by his wife since Lizzy had been off. Jenny had hard blamed her for her pain and she felt it in some measure on her own.

Lizzy passed him, hand on her rapier hilt.

"Whit's yer plan, then?"

She looked more like a pirate as she pulled on a three cornered hat and then looked back at him sighing before she continued.

"Katie." She did not respond as she continued. "Catherine!"

She half turned.

"Whit dae ye intend tae dae?"

"I intend to get my husband back." She said as a maid brought her cloak to her.

"For God's sake, Lizzy." He protested. "Ye cannae gang alone." He protested. He groaned a little as she moved toward the door. "Allow me a moment tae gather mah braun 'n' ah wull accompany ye."

She looked at him. "Like hell." She said. She moved back toward him. "You can't go anywhere in your condition." She looked at him. None of his hurts were serious. She knew that was why Jenny had not summoned her downstairs to see to him.

He made a face at her.

"And you're missing your leg."

He frowned as Maggie began to squall. "Ah will fashion anither yin, then."

Jenny walked to him, holding Maggie. "Ye'r nae gaun anywhere wi' a wounded arm." She said as she moved toward the kitchen.

"Ye'r taking some o' th' lads wi' ye then?" Ian asked. "Mrs. Crook."

The housekeeper turned back to him. She had been following Jenny.

"Fetch duncan 'n' hae him gather th' tenants. Th' ones wi' proper weapons." Ian ordered.

"Richt awa'." Mrs. Crook said.

Lizzy laid a hand on her. "No." She said. "Nobody is going anywhere. Nobody, but me." She said. "I can move faster on my own." she said. "If I find him, I will send word."

"We hae tae dae something." Ian protested. "Oor laird is in th' clutches o' th' sassenach."

"If you engage with the British army to rescue Jamie, then Lallybroch could face retribution from the Crown." she looked at him. "And your Laird would not want that to happen." She said. "Especially on his account."

"Bit his guidwife is weel enough."

"I am a woman. I have charm and it all else fails, I have other means."

He looked at her. "A wullnae let ye think tae dae that."

"I am the Lady of Lallybroch." she said straightening to her full height, eyes like fire. "I make the orders here in his absence. And my first is you make sure nothing happens here while we are away."

He took a breath.

"Do you understand me, Ian Murray?"

He nodded. "Aye." He said quietly.

"Good." She said.

He took a breath. "Ah let ye doon. A'm needin' tae mak' it richt."

She moved and took his hand. "It wasn't your fault." She said. "Forgive my anger."

He shook his head. "A'm sorry."

She nodded. "I know. I am as well."

He sighed. "Weel at least let me mak' masell useful. Gie ye a steid tae stairt." He said.

Jenny returned with Maggie who was cooing now.

"Fetch me a paper 'n' ink." Ian said. "Ah will huv a go tae mah haun at a raucle map o' whaur we wur set upon."

Jenny passed the now fed baby to Mrs. Crook. She kissed the soft cheek and then nodded to Mrs Crook to leave the room.

Lizzy sighed and then fetched the items. She set them on a table beside Ian. "Please, hurry."

He drew a rough map within a few moments. Lizzy nodded and bent kissing his cheek and taking it and folding it into her pocket.

She then walked out mounting Thistle. She sighed as her skirts hiked him.

She blinked as another horse was brought. A fel pony. She looked up startled and then back at the house.

To her surprise it was Jenny who came out, cloak about her and pistols in her belt. "What on earth do you think you're going?" Lizzy asked.

"Wi' ye o' coorse." Jenny said.

"You just gave birth. You can't leave."

"Ye kin be armed wi' a map 'n' a fair knowledge o' this area, bit that's worthless fur tracking soldiers."

"You think I cannot track?" Lizzy asked.

"A'm sure ye kin in france, bit it's wetter 'ere, 'n' th' smirr mak's tracking harder."

Jenny mounted and Lizzy looked at her. She was right. Lizzy knew a fair amount about the area within a few miles of Lallybroch because Jamie had shown her, but Chishom was outside that range. Lizzy could live off the land for a time and track, but for how long?

Lizzy sighed. She knew full well that if she had any hope of finding and liberating Jamie, she would need help, if not divine intervention. She looked upwards a moment.

Jenny turned in her saddle to look at her. "Catherine!" She barked to gain her attention and then kicked her horse's sides to go. "Yah!"

Lizzy looked at her retreating form startled. "Yah!" She cried and moved to follow, praying they were not too late.


	31. Love Forces a Person to Choose

Chapter 31 – Love Forces a Person to Choose

Lizzy and Jenny rode along for two hours before they came to a stream. Lizzy passed her sister-in-law the map Ian had drawn as the horses drank. Lizzy watched as Jenny looked at the map and nodded leading the way again.

They came to a meadow after another couple hours. Lizzy dismounted as did Jenny. They looked down at the soft earth. Prints from a horse were in the soft mud. Lizzy touched it and Jenny moved forward finding more.

Clearly a group had passed that way. Jenny looked upwards and saw crows circling just into the tree line. She looked back at Lizzy who had remounted. "We're gey claise." She said.

Lizzy nodded.

They came to the bridge in short order. The smell of death was heavy in the air. Lizzy gagged, but then took a breath and lifted her head as Jenny dismounted.

Crows were picking at the bodies.

Jenny went to a body and shooed the birds. "Gang oan. Git aff!" She said waving her hand. They moved cawing at her in protest.

Lizzy went to the next and swallowed as she looked at them.

"God, oor faither.." Jenny was speaking. "...Yer power brings us tae birth 'n' guide oor bides 'n' by yer command, we return tae stoor. Amen." She said.

Lizzy rolled a man who had reddish hair over. Her was shorter than Jamie, still, Lizzy worried seeing the reddish hair. He was stiff with rigor, but the face was that of Lennox, but Jamie.

Jenny moved to another and repeated the prayer of the dead as Lizzy rose to her feet. She felt a little ill, her stomach was protesting the smell, but she stood palely watching as Jenny knelt speaking.

"Amen." Lizzy whispered as Jenny rose crossing herself.

Jenny sighed and then looked up at the high walls.

Lizzy looked at the dead about her. No time to bury them. The sad timelessness of war struck her memory. Victors carried their dead from the fields and buried them. The losers were left to slowly decay back into the soil where they fell.

"Ah fun mair tracks. East." Jenny said from above. "Juist as Ian said. Thay hae a cart. Tis heavy. It shuid be easy enough tae follow."

Lizzy took a breath and went back toward the horses. "Hopefully, 'cause there's a rather large redheaded Scot weighing it down." She said to herself.

They mounted and were on their way. The group had more than a week head start, but the tracks were plain as day in the mud still.

They rode for another hour or more before Jenny pulled up in a glade.

"A'm bursting." She said.

Lizzy nodded and dismounted. She moved to a tree and squatted to urinate. She heard Jenny gasping as she finished and moved around the horses to look at her. Jenny had a cup and was squeezing her breasts to release the milk.

Lizzy smiled a little, watching. A mother herself, she had never really seen it from the perspective as she had now. Jamie had certainly, many times, and when he suckled from her, it was an odd, loving bonding they shared.

Her own breasts had stopped filling, but she would have to keep them bound for another few days to make sure they healed fully. Still she had an odd ache watching Jenny.

"Tis a scunner as ye weel ken. Everything wi' a bairn is a scunner a'maist." Jenny said. "Bit aye, a'd ne'er wale nae tae hae thaim."

Lizzy nodded. "Nor I."

"Urr ye feeling better?"

"Oui. They do not hurt anymore, just a little hard to breath at times."

Jenny nodded.

Lizzy moved away a few steps looking into the trees. "Do you think we'll find them?"

"We hae tae." Jenny said, shifting to drain her other breast. "If thay git tae fort William afore we dae, a'm feart jack randall micht finally finish whit he stairted."

Lizzy took a breath. "I've been thinking about that. I plan on avoiding him altogether by bargaining with Lord Thomas." She said.

Jenny looked at her a moment, eyebrow cocked upward.

"He's the commander of the British Army in this area. I have met him. He's Randall's superior. I saved one of his men. With any luck, he'll be there. I am sure he would at least hear me."

"How come wid be bargain wi' ye?"

"I believe he took a bit of a shine to me when we met at Brockton."

Jenny rolled her eyes a little.

"And from what I observed, he holds Randall in absolute contempt."

"Soonds mair lik' a prayer than a plan." Jenny said.

"Isn't that what this all is? A prayer? A hope? It's better than no plan at all." Lizzy protested and then walked to mount her horse.

Jenny sighed and then tossed the milk into the ferns as she then pulled up her bodice again. She moved and mounted looking at Lizzy. She well knew her sister-in-law's pain. She had thought Jamie dead, but then he had returned only to have him taken again. Aye, she knew it.

They made camp for the night as the sun set. They lit no fire and ate a cold meal, but Lizzy was exhausted and her leg ached so she rubbed it as she laid down.

"Ian tellt me ye wur crippled. He didnae saw howfur." Jenny said looking.

Lizzy looked up and sighed. She lifted her thick skirts revealing the hip joint that was dipped in.

Jenny took a breath and touched it lightly. "Howfur lang?"

"I was born so." Lizzy said.

"'n' yit ye shift lik' yer nae."

Lizzy sighed. "I live with pain. I just can hide it after so many years."

Jenny nodded and the saw the silver white marks at the top of Lizzy's back as her braid fell forward. She touched one. "Sae it's true. Ye wur flogged as weel."

"Oui." Lizzy said. "Before Jamie was the second time."

" _Dhia_." Jenny said. "Wis that afore or efter ye wur rapit?"

Lizzy looked at her sharply. She had listened to Jamie confess what he had done to Jenny in the graveyard, but still it was startling to hear her speak of it. "After. Randall said I was a whore."

Jenny looked at her. "Na. A survivor."

Lizzy nodded. "I had to be."

Jenny nodded and laid down. "We hae a solid hurl at sun-up."

Lizzy took a breath. "Good night, sister."

"Kip weel." Jenny said.

ZzZ

It was morning.

They had been riding for a few hours chasing a hope.

They rode quickly through the woods on the path, but then Jenny pulled up short seeing something on the road. It was horse dung. Fresh.

She dismounted and looked about as she touched it. She pushed it with her fingers. It had a lot of hay in it and was still warm. "Still warm." She said as Lizzy dismounted behind her.

Lizzy turned her head.

"Whit's it?" Jenny asked.

"Voices. Men." Lizzy said.

Jenny smiled. Her sister-in-law's hearing was somewhat legendary at Lallybroch and even Jamie had commented on it. She took a breath and lifted the pistols she carried, handing one to Lizzy. Lizzy took it and then they walked together toward the voices and then crouched down on a bluff overlooking a campsite.

"Come on!" A man said. "Get the your horses ready."

"Aye, aye, sir. No problem." Another said.

Lizzy and Jenny lay on their stomachs watching. There were more than a dozen redcoats milling around, but they were at their ease.

Lizzy looked and saw someone in a wagon. He was bound and looked worse for wear, but was alive. "There's Mr. MacQuarrie."

Jenny nodded.

"Where's Jamie. I can't see him anywhere."

Jamie, who stood head and shoulders above most men with his fiery red hair was no where in the group to be seen. Lizzy was puzzled by that.

"Th' soldiers ur at ease." Jenny said. "Nae oan guard."

"So you suppose they've killed him?" Lizzy asked as she swallowed.

Jenny looked at her. "How come wid thay?"

Lizzy cocked an eyebrow. "Because he's a headstrong Fraser."

Jenny took a breath. "True, bit he's nae dunderheided enough tae tak' tae pick a rammy wi' ten armed soldiers."

Lizzy looked at her in half amusement. "You do remember who your brother is?" She said softly.

Jenny shook her head a little. "He kin be pure tough willed, bit he wouldn't dae something that cuid git him murdurred. Nae wi' ye 'n' th' bairns tae think oan."

Again Lizzy quirked an eyebrow at her and Jenny ignored it as she looked down at a captain lifting a bag to another man.

"Private, take this dispatch straight away." The captain said.

"Where's he going?" Lizzy wondered aloud.

"A dinnae ken." Jenny said. "Bit thir's yin wey tae fin' oot fur sure."

They moved back moving quickly through the undergrowth. He was on the main path. Jenny pulled on her cloak and then looked around a tree. He was coming. She waited a moment and nodded to Lizzy who was behind.

She then dropped before the man's horse a hand to her brow in a faint.

He gasped, pulling up short and dismounting to look her over. "You all right, madam?" He asked. "I almost trampled you." He said kneeling down beside her. He then froze hearing the click of a cocking pistol. He turned his head and saw Lizzy there, watching him, eyes narrowed as she leveled the pistol at his head.

Her heard a second click and saw Jenny had sat up, holding her own on him as well.

He took a breath and sighed.

ZzZ

Jenny then bound his hands and they led him away from the main path and up into the trees. Jenny held the rope, leading the man as Lizzy walked behind with the horses, all three, by their reins, and held the pistol on him. They were about thirty minutes away before Jenny took the rope and bound him to a fallen tree.

Jenny started to question him and he remained silent. However, she was in no mood for games. She hit him in the face with the butt of the rifle he had carried as Lizzy held her pistol on him.

"Again, whit hae ye dane wi' th' ither prisoner?" She asked.

"I'll not let harlots talk to me that way." The private said, blinking in pain as he looked up at her. "Untie me straight away." He said struggling.

Jenny had made a small fire. She then started to pull the ramrod out of the rifle. "A harlot am ah, noo?" She asked.

"Only a slut would stoop to rob a King's man." He said.

Jenny put the end of the ramrod into the fire as Lizzy dropped down before him, looking at him. "We are not harlots or thieves." She said, eyes narrowed. "We just want to know where the Highlander is. The redheaded one."

Jenny lifted her skirts and moved behind the man.

"Go to the devil, the both of you." The man hissed.

Jenny took hold of his boot and pulled, but he fought her.

"You don't have to make this more difficult." Lizzy said softly. "A simple answer and we'll be on our way."

Jenny growled exasperated and kicked him right in the arse. He gasped and she was able to pull the boot from his foot.

Lizzy looked at him. "I don't think you grasp the situation you're in here. I won't be able to stop her once she sets her mind to something."

"An assault on a King's man is an assault on the Crown itself." The man said.

Jenny lifted the glowing hot end of the ramrod before his face. "Th' ither prisoner." She said.

"Oh, no." The man gasped.

Lizzy took a breath and looked down at the man.

Jenny put her foot to the man's leg and he fought, hard.

"No, no, no!" He gasped struggling.

Jenny pressed the hot metal to his foot and he cried out in pain, bucking.

"No! No! Oh, God!" He sobbed.

Lizzy turned away, not taking well to the torture or the smell of burning flesh.

"Whaur is he?" Jenny asked letting up a moment.

The man said nothing, panting.

She licked her lips and then pressed it to him again and he cried out.

"Th' Highlander!" Jenny growled.

Lizzy took a breath. "Enough!" She said.

"Tis th' ainlie tongue th' sassenach ken." Jenny hissed at her as she walked back to put the ramrod back into the fire to reheat it.

Lizzy looked at the man as he moaned in pain.

"I beseech you." Lizzy said leaning close to the man. "Just tell us what you know and this will end."

Jenny stood turning the ramrod, watching the man. "Maybe if I smoke your bollocks, you'll change your mind."

The man gasped. "Hold! Hold!" He yelped looking up at her. "Please. Please, Lord God, hold!" He gasped as she moved behind him again with the hot metal. "I'm just a courier!" He begged. "Lord, God. Please, hold!"

Jenny frowned and moved toward him.

"I'm just a..." The man gasped looking back.

"Wait!" Lizzy said looking at her sister-in-law.

Jenny froze looking up at Lizzy as Lizzy moved to where his bag was.

"I'm a courier, please!" The man continued to beg.

Lizzy lifted the bag. "If he's a courier, maybe one of the dispatches will say something about Jamie." She said riffling through the bag. Jenny watched her. She found a sealed dispatch and lifted it. "I found something.

"If you break that seal..." The man said looking up as Jenny came to Lizzy.

Lizzy cast him a look and broke the wafer defiantly.

"...you'll both hang." The man said quietly, laying his head down.

Lizzy's eyes skimmed the script and then she looked at Jenny. "It says they were taking him to the sheriff's court at Beauly, but he escaped." She smiled. "The army is still searching for him."

Jenny took a breath. "Weel, nobody's searching. They few soldiers back in th' glen wur taking macquarrie tae th' sheriff's court in beauly." She had also been reading. "THis dispatch is cawin oan th' garrison at fort uilleam tae fin' jamie." She took the dispatch from Lizzy and smiled a little. "'n' if thay ne'er read it..." She began to rip it apart.

"Then they won't know he's escaped." Lizzy said. She put her hands on her hips as Jenny shook her head. "He won't go back to Lallybroch." She said. "That's the first place they'll look."

Jenny nodded and looked at her. "Na, he'll gang north. Deeper intae th' hielands. Th' garrison wilnae dare stray that far fae supplies 'n' reinforcements. Tae chancy."

The pair of them sighed and nodded to each other.

Lizzy went to her saddle bag.

Jenny went to her. "Whit urr ye aboot then?"

"I'm going to stop the burning and bandage his foot." Lizzy said.

"Catherine, we cannae allow him tae bide." Jenny said.

Lizzy took a breath and eyed her. "He didn't lie to us. He didn't know."

Jenny took her arm. "He kens we're keekin fur jamie noo. Howfur lang dae ye think it'd be afore thay caw up in lallybroch if we left him alive tae blab?" She asked. "Think o' ian 'n' th' bairns."

Lizzy took a breath and shook her head a little at her.

"Ah ken ye'r mah brother's wife, bit ah won' be judged by ye, Catherine."

Lizzy looked at her startled. "Pardon?" She asked.

"Ah kin see in yer een ye dinnae gree wi' mah methods."

"Just because I don't want to see the man murdered?"

"Na, fur it dain ma nut in ye 'n' thir's na room fur sentiment lik' that 'ere."

Lizzy took a breath and folded her arms. "I won't kill him."

Jenny nodded a little. "Ye dinnae hae tae."

There was a noise behind them and the man gasped, but it came out as a gargle with liquid. Both women looked back at their prisoner to see Murtagh there, dirk lifting from slitting the man's throat. He straightened and looked at the pair of them. "He wilnae be telling his stoory tae a'body." He said in his quiet fashion.

Lizzy looked at the man who reminded her a bit of a rat at sea. He was only a couple inches taller than she and his mousy appearance was such a contrast to the tall and regal form of his godson.

He regarded them a moment and then lifted a cloth from his jacket. He stepped forward, cleaning his dirk. "Neist time, scouk yer tracks better." He said. "Ah follaed till ah heard th' screams." He took a deep breath and looked about. "Mak' camp." He ordered. "Ah will gang fin' us some supper."

Lizzy let out the breath she realized she had been holding as she looked back at the courier now dead against the fallen log.

ZzZ

Jenny hobbled the horses as Lizzy went to fetch fire wood. Jenny had picked a spot about a hundred yards from the body and up hill. She held the bedrolls as she walked along.

She saw Lizzy and walked to her as Lizzy lifted small broken wood pieces.

She stood regarding the woman she thought to be a soft-hearted Frenchwoman before she spoke. "Loue forces a body tae wale." She said.

Lizzy took a breath, listening.

"Ye dae thinks ye ne'er imagined ye cuid dae afore."

Jenny then continued as Lizzy looked after her. She was right, and Lizzy knew it, but she still hated the man having to die.

She then took a breath and spoke causing Jenny to turn back to her. "I wasn't judging you." She said softly. "I just know that if Murtagh hadn't turned up when he did..." She swallowed looking down. She looked up at her. "I would have done it myself." she said softly.

"How come?" Jenny asked.

"For Jamie." She said softly.

Jenny nodded a little. "Ye twa ur ferr th' pair. Sae in loue." She said softly before she continued on.

"He is a good man. I have been through so much with him. I cannot imagine life without him. It hurts." Lizzy said. "It really hurts that he is missing."

Jenny looked down and then nodded. "Aye." She said and moved on.

ZzZ

Night came and Lizzy had made a fire. She had made a ring of stones and then made a path with two green sticks into the fire from a tree stump. She began to line the logs up against each other in a line on the pathway that was angled upwards.

Jenny came and eyed it and cocked her head.

Lizzy looked up and then smiled a little. "When the bottom log burns to ash, the next one will take it's place." She said. "Should keep us warm till morning."

"Fur a lassie fae a toun in france, ye ken yer wey aroond th' wilds."

Lizzy smiled. "I did this often while I was a camp follower." she said. "It is the easiest way to make sure the battalion fires do not burn out at night."

"Clever."

"When I was young my father taught me how to survive outdoors." Lizzy said watching Jenny sit down across from her. "We had to take whatever the land offered. I picked up a few useful tips." She smiled and nodded to her creation. "That one impressed Jamie."

"Aye, A'd say sae." Jenny said.

"Where did you learn tracking?"

"Jamie 'n' ian taught me whin we wur young."

"Ah. They taught me in France." Lizzy smiled. "They didn't mind you tagging along?"

"Weel, thay knew if thay refused, a'd either chap thair lugs or bedevil thair suppers." Jenny smiled.

"Bedevil their suppers?"

Jenny smirked and then reached around. She lifted a rock and lifted two wood lice to show Lizzy. "Added a bawherr o' seasoning."

Lizzy laughed at that.

"A'd shaw thaim th' wee beasties 'n' tell thaim they'd git plenty mair whin thay least expected it if thay didnae teach me." She said letting them crawl on her hand.

Lizzy chuckled.

They both jumped hearing something in the brush. Lizzy shifted, drawing her bow from where it was beside her and she notched an arrow as she held it, looking toward the sound. Jenny had her pistol.

It wasn't a something, but a someone and the form materialized into the light as a short, rough looking Highlander named Murtagh.

Lizzy took a breath, relaxing her bow arm.

Murtagh nodded. "Guid reflexes. That wull come in handy." He said. He came to them and sat down on the stump that the path was against.

Jenny looked at him. "Sae, ian sent ye, ah expect?"

"Aye, he thought ye cuid uise th' hulp." He said watching them. "Bit whit a've seen sae far, ye twa ur natural outlaws." He said. He lifted a grouse and smiled. "Supper." He said. He lifted it to Lizzy.

"I have no idea what to do with it." She said.

He nodded and lifted it to Jenny.

"Ye caught it, ye dress it." She said.

He sighed and nodded, working on it as he de-feathered it and then set about making it so they could eat it.

ZzZ

The next morning, he was awake before the two women, but they woke with the sun and saw to getting camp packed. He was impressed at their efficiency at that.

Jenny was seeing to her horse.

Jenny held a small sack. "Th' rents fae quarter day." She said to Lizzy. "Ye micht need it."

Lizzy looked back and shook her head. She had a bag of her own monies she had taken from the small stash in the floorboards. The rest was hidden somewhere in Lallybroch. Her husband had not told her where, but she knew he had put it in a ledger to keep it safe.

"Ye'll tak' it 'n' none o` yer nonsense." Jenny said firmly tossing it to her.

Lizzy caught it.

Jenny then walked forward. "This belongs tae Ian." She said lifting a small _sgian dubh_ from her pocket in it's small sheath. "He haes anither yin. Pat it in th' tap o` yer stocking. Haud it wi' yer garter." She said.

Lizzy nodded. She had hers in the top of her boot, but she nodded taking it, lifting her skirts she put it against her skin, held by the garter. Jenny nodded her approval.

"Ne'er tak' it aff, even whin ye kip." Jenny continued.

Lizzy smiled. She had now four knives and a sword and bow and arrow. She was more armed than some countries, she thought. The blue blade of the knife strapped to her other thigh, pointed downward was her favorite. It was thin and deadly, but she would humor Jenny by taking this one.

Jenny nodded to her and went back to her horse.

It was clear with Murtagh's arrival Jenny had go go back to Lallybroch and her infant daughter. Lizzy had her own infant son, but she needed to find Jamie and bring him home. Alex would be well looked after as would his sisters until they family could be reunited.

Lizzy took a breath. "Jenny I need you to do something when you get home."

Jenny looked back at her.

"Plant potatoes."

"Potatoes?" Jenny said. "They'll na grown in th' hielands."

"It is only a matter of time." Lizzy said. "The crop keeps longer and yields better than wheat."

"Howfur dae ye ken sic hings?"

"I am not French Jenny. I'm Prussian. My uncle's people grows them very well. Though my own family is known for our wines." She smiled a little. "Perhaps vineyards as well, if you can manage."

"Aye." Jenny nodded. "Thir's none closer than auld reekie, bit ah kin send fur thaim." She said stepping closer to Lizzy.

"Many as you can. It will make Lallybroch rich and you will be able to help others."

Jenny looked at her. "Jamie said ye wur often wiser than yer years."

Lizzy smiled and they pair embraced.

"Gang gang wi' ye, Catherine." Jenny said holding her close. "Ah kin lea in th' knowledge ye'r aff tae sae whitevur it steals tae bring mah brother back."

Lizzy nodded.

Jenny kissed her cheek and smiled.

Lizzy felt tears. "Take care of our bairns."

Jenny nodded. "Thay wull be safe. Come hame as quick as ye kin. Winter wull be 'ere soon enough."

They nodded to each other and Jenny mounted and directed her horse toward home.

Lizzy swallowed and then gathered her things and walked to where Murtagh was waiting for her.

"Are we going north then?"

"Aye." He said looking at her.

"Can you be more specific?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "North, then west."

"You are a wealth of information." She said as she moved to saddle Thistle first putting on her blanket. "Is there a place he might go?"

"Thir's na telling." Murtagh said standing up from there he had been. "Bit gawin` wull nae be easy fur him, lying hid while th' day 'n' staying aff th' roads."

Lizzy lifted the saddle. "Then how exactly are we supposed to find him?" She asked.

He looked back at her. "We're nae." He said softly. "Th' laird's gonnae fin' us." He said smiling at her.

She blinked not sure what he was about, but she trusted him because her husband did.


	32. The Search

Chapter 32 – The Search

Lizzy and Murtagh rode together north. Murtagh knew that Jamie's wife was determined to find him and bring him home. As much if not more than he was.

They stopped after a few hours.

Lizzy moved to a small waterfall as Murtagh moved to the side of her to drink.

He looked at her. "Ah brought yer medicines fae leoch." He said nodding back to his horse where she could see a box. "You need to establish a reputation as we travel around these parts as a healer. You need to attract attention to us."

She looked at him. "But what about the price on my own head?" she asked him.

"Na yin wull ken. A highborn lassie wid nae tend th' hurt, wid thay?"

She nodded. It was a fair point. She drank and then sighed.

They remounted and rode to a village for the night.

They camped just outside of it. As she lay in the soft earth, the night warm, she wondered what Murtagh meant by making a reputation. He slept nearby. She liked him. He was rougher than Jamie, but he cared for his godson as much as Lizzy did. They were the closest allies they could be since Jenny and Ian were to remain in Lallybroch with the bairns.

She found out soon enough what he meant. They traveled openly and slowly, along the main roads, and stopped at every croft, village, and hamlet they came to. Once there, Murtagh would take a quick survey of the populace, speaking to them in Gaelic to put them at ease, round up anyone suffering from illness or injury, and bring them to Lizzy for treatment.

The fourth village had a boy who had a large sliver from a fence that Lizzy removed as his father held his arm down. A lame man had a red and angry foot which Lizzy attended. A woman had cut herself while making supper and the wound had pus running from it. Again, Lizzy treated the wound with due skill and showed her husband how to bandage it and what herbs to use.

Physicians were few and far between in these parts were always guaranteed to draw attention. Murtagh was speaking to a woman as Lizzy finished with another small boy who had fallen from a tree. Thankfully he had not broken his neck, but Lizzy was able to set his leg.

The night in a tavern, Lizzy discovered he had his own way of attracting attention. He was doing a sword dance and not very well. The people booed him and Lizzy watched a moment and shook her head as people threw things at the stage.

Lizzy turned back to the woman before her. She held her hand, palm up, looking at the lines. Geillis had taught her, to her amusement, about life lines and such. She now was putting the art to practice, in a gentle way of fun fortunes that she did not take seriously at all, but was a good way to have people looking for Jamie.

She looked down and pointed to a line. "These are contradictory. See how this one curves?" She asked. "That means you're going on a journey and...but it's crossed by a broken line. See here?" She showed the woman. "Which means your staying put." She looked closer turning the palm to the candle light. "There are strangers who've come into your life recently, many of them. And if I read this right, and I do." Lizzy said smiling and leaning forward. "One of them is a very tall, strapping red-haired man." She said.

The lady looked at her amazed.

"Have you seen someone like that recently?" Lizzy asked.

The lady looked at her. "No." She said softly. "Ainlie jimmy a've seen o' late is ma guidman." She said. "'n' he's short, pie-eater, 'n' lazy." She said.

Lizzy smiled a little.

The lady pointed at her hand as Lizzy looked at Murtagh once again. "Bit this red-haired strapping jimmy ye speak o', is he th' yin that's taking me oan a journey then?"

Lizzy nodded a little looking back. "Possibly." She paused. "Are you sure you have not seen a man so? Think. Please? Perhaps you saw him passing through here."

"If a'd seen him, lassie...would ah be sittin` 'ere talking tae ye?"

Lizzy nodded. She smiled and dipped her head. The lady looked at her hand as Lizzy watched Murtagh getting off the stage. "You have a very long and happy life to look forward to."

"Really?"

Lizzy leaned forward. "But your husband doesn't."

"Oh!" The lady smiled at that. " _Taing dhut_."

"' _S e do bheatha_." Lizzy smiled at her as the woman turned to leave.

" _Beannachd leat_." The lady left then.

" _Mar sin leat_." Lizzy said softly after her.

Murtagh walked to Lizzy as the crowd continued to boo him. "Dimwits." He hissed at Lizzy. "TAwright wouldn't appreciate a braw performance if it bit thaim oan thair backsides." He said turning back with a growl. He turned back to Lizzy. "'n' ye dae ye hae tae tell fortunes while mah dance?"

She looked up at him. "So I'm to blame because your not a success?"

"Ye wur a distraction." He said. "Ah coudnae concentrate oan mah steps fur worry fur ye." He looked up and saw a woman was dancing now and more gracefully.

Lizzy blew out a breath. "It was your idea that I tell fortunes." She said. "I am just going with the plan."

Murtagh sat down. "Trust me. Jamie wull come tae us." He said. "Gey few fortune-telling healers in th' hielands wi' a jiggin fraser clansman in tow."

Lizzy leaned forward. "Is there another way to get the word out?"

"Wurds cannae travel by air." He said shaking his head.

"Not yet." she said.

"Humm?" He asked.

"Never mind." She said shaking her head. "No one I spoke to has seen him. Did you have any luck?"

He looked down. "No." He said softy.

She looked at him. "This isn't going to work." she said.

He looked up at her. "Nae wi' that wit ye hink it wilnae." He said sharply.

She sighed and nodded a little.

ZzZ

The next day Lizzy and Murtagh made it to a larger village. She sat watching her husband's godfather as he danced and she sighed.

"You need something a little more exciting. A song maybe?" she asked him.

"A song?"

"Or something to liven it up a little." she took a breath and saw a iron ring against a door some feet off. She lifted her skirts making Murtagh's eyes widen a little as she drew her thin bladed knife that was strapped to her thigh. She freed it and let her skirts drop down again.

She narrowed her eyes.

She nodded. She looked about and then she began to sing.

" _Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben?_ _  
_ _Die Fahne schwebt mir weiß und schwarz voran;_ _  
_ _daß für die Freiheit meine Väter starben,_ _  
_ _das deuten, merkt es, meine Farben an._ _  
_ _Nie werd ich bang verzagen,_ _  
_ _wie jene will ich's wagen_ _  
_ _sei's trüber Tag, sei's heitrer Sonnenschein,_ _  
_ _ich bin ein Preuße, will ein Preuße sein_." She sang and then threw the knife.

It found it's mark with a dull thunk as it lodged in the wood.

He looked at her. "Aye that's a bonny tune 'n' foreign tae be sure. Bit yi''ll need a scots song, aye."

"Me?"

"Aye. That wull git people's attention." He looked back at a man who was behind them, putting torches of fire into his mouth to extinguish them. "'n' a freish keek."

She blinked. "What?"

He smiled and retrieved her weapon. "Yer aff tae liven hings up, lassie."

She blinked at him suddenly unsure.

ZzZ

That night she came out of a room after Murtagh had given her some clothing. She wore breeches and had a shirt and long coat with a three corner hat. Her hair was pulled back. She looked at Murtagh as she came to him.

"Well. That has made you more lively."

She looked at him crossly. "I look ridiculous." she said coming to him.

"Aye. Ye do." He agreed.

She turned to walk out, but he grabbed her.

"Hey, hey." He said.

She sighed and let him pull her back. "Where did you find these? They reek." She asked him.

The crowd booed waiting.

"This is going to help us find Jamie, how?"

"Ye nagged me tae speed up th' search. Weel a foreign lassie dressed as a laddie, singing this song, that shuid spread th' word." He smiled. "Ah heard ye singing this tae jamie loads times."

She nodded. "It is the song he loved to hear me sing." She closed her eyes remembering many times at Leoch when he would sit in a meadow or in the stables listening to her singing softly as she curried a horse or just sat in the hay with him. This song was his favorite by far. It would gain his attention if he hard it.

"I am fairly sure this is not what I had in mind." she moved to leave again and he pulled her back.

"Bear ilk other's burdens fur..."

"Stop quoting the Bible." she said narrowing her eyes. "It doesn't suit you."

"Richt." He said patting her shoulder. He led the way to the stage.

She took a breath and nodded. She lifted a _bodhrán_ she found by the stage. She nodded to the man with a violin. "Just follow my lead." she said.

He nodded. "O' coorse mistress."

She then sighed got onto the stage and lifted her drum. She gently beat out a rhythm. The crowd looked up at her. She then took a breath and then opened her mouth and began to sing, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

" _I hear your voice on the wind_ _  
_ _And I hear you call out my name_ _  
"_ _Listen, my child," you say to me_ _  
_ _"I am the voice of your history_ _  
_ _Be not afraid, come follow me_ _  
_ _Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_ _  
_ _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_ _  
_ _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_ _  
_ _I am the voice that always is calling you_ _  
_ _I am the voice, I will remain._ "

The man with the violin before her then began to play, following the tune and the people were watching amazed as the girl. She then smiled and lifted the drum and began to beat a strong beat to accompany herself along with the man with the violin.  
"I _am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_ _  
_ _The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_ _  
_ _Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_ _  
_ _I am the force that in springtime will grow_ _  
_ _I am the voice of the past that will always be_ _  
_ _Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_ _  
_ _I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_ _  
_ _Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_ _  
_ _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_ _  
_ _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_ _  
_ _I am the voice that always is calling you_ _  
_ _I am the voice_ _  
_ _I am the voice of the past that will always be_ _  
_ _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_ _  
_ _I am the voice of the future_ _  
_ _I am the voice, I am the voice_ _  
_ _I am the voice, I am the voice._ "

She then ended the song and everyone in the tap room cheered and clapped, including Murtagh.

ZzZ

Three days later, Lizzy was on a stage in the middle of a square, singing as Murtagh walked through the crowd asking about a tall strapping red-haired lad coming through at all as he got coins from the people.

She was singing the last verse of the song as Murtagh lifted a wooden board with a small iron ring. Without blinking as she sang the last chord she threw the dagger she held against her wrist and had kept hidden into the board through the ring.

She then bowed to them as the crowd gasped and then everyone cheered.

She looked out and saw Murtagh as she climbed down from the stage.

"This is our sixth village. How long do you plan on doing this for?" She asked him.

"As lang as it steals. Jamie kens that song gey weel. Ye singing that song is lik' lighting a beacon oan a black nicht."

She took a breath and put the coins into the sporran he had there. "I trust you, Murtagh, but..."

"'n' airing yer doubts is juist yer wey o' showing that, then?" He asked.

"No." She said putting on her three cornered hat.

"Then that wull be a' oan th' subject?"

She shook her head and then walked passed him. "Fine." she said. "I'll keep my mouth shut." she said.

He watched her as she pulled on her weapons as he put his pistol in his belt. He sighed. "Aye. Till we reach th' horses, ah suspect."

ZzZ

So it continued, for days on end.

Lizzy would sing and Murtagh would dance. Still no one had seen anything of Jamie and Lizzy was beginning to feel disheartened.

After a ride from one village they came to a performance in the woods. A man was doing a sword dance in a much more frilly way than Murtagh did it.

They dismounted and gypsies were walking about asking for alms.

Lizzy moved forward as the song got faster.

"That flat-footed lummock haes na feeling fur th' tune." Murtagh said beside her.

Lizzy looked up at him. "None." She said smirking a little. Even she was impressed by the dance.

"Ah see aboot securing ye a plook efter this clodhopper is finished." he said.

Lizzy nodded. "Crowd seems receptive enough."

The man finished and he lifted the blades and bowed to the crowd.

Then a man walked out and smiled. He was dark haired and spoke with a thick Irish brogue. "For your pleasure. The Sassenach!" He said as a woman walked up, dressed as a lad.

Lizzy blinked as the band began to play as the girl walked out looking at the crowd as she circled the stage. Lizzy looked at Murtagh suddenly concerned.

" _Here's for every lad and lass that goes with the way_

 _be sure you tap her coggie_

 _when you take her out to play_

 _the lads and lasses toy and kiss_

 _the lads dare to think what_

 _they do is amiss because_

 _I am the voice of the past that will always be_ _  
_ _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_ _  
_ _I am the voice of the future_ _  
_ _I am the voice, I am the voice_ _  
_ _I am the voice, I am the voice."_

A man held up a target and she tossed a knife across the stage hitting a bullseye before she turned back to the crowd who were clapping and cheering her on.

" _And every lad's a wander_

 _for to have his lass_

 _and when you see her pintle rise_

 _You raise your glass_

 _and rowe about their wanton een because..."_

Lizzy was tired of this horrid and much more sexual form of the song she shared with her husband. She did not like it one bit that this was what the crowd seemed to like.

She walked away and then waited for them to go to a local tavern near sunset.

There she found the leader laughing with another.

Lizzy stepped forward. "It's no laughing matter." She said regarding them.

"A song is a song is a song." The dark haired man said, his voice thick with an Irish brogue. "No one can claim the words. They're like bird on the wing. If one can cage them, they own them."

"Tis ours 'n' yer flitching it." Murtagh said stepping forward. "Ye wilnae be usin` it again."

Lizzy stepped forward. "What my companion is attempting to say is that it's a very special song."

"That's precisely why we chose to use it." The man said. "Delivers the crowds. Not my taste, but the Highlanders seem to delight in ribald language."

"And we added a proper dance." The other man beside him said.

Murtagh turned to him angrily.

"You have a servant." The first man said looking from Lizzy to Murtagh and back. "Clearly you're in no need of funds. A respectable French lady traveling through the Scottish countryside posing as an itinerant performer." He arched an eyebrow. "No. You do this for either politics or love."

She took a breath. "It's not politics."

"Wise. You don't want to involve yourself in His Majesty's affairs. But love, after money..." He rose to his feet. "...is what matters most in a gypsy's heart."

Murtagh hissed behind Lizzy. "Bloody christ. Sin whin did gypsies hae hearts?"

The man moved quickly before Murtagh. "Spoken by a man who has no soul."

Lizzy pulled them apart. "Enough."

Murtagh sighed and moved back as she moved before the gypsy man.

"I'm searching for my husband and I have to sing that song. Once I have found him, I promise you, I will never set foot on a stage again." Lizzy said.

She lifted the rent money she carried at her belt from Lallybroch. "Give me your word you won't perform that song again."

He lifted a hand to the sack and lifted it. She held it tight as he felt the coins. He nodded. "You have my word."

She nodded and walked out of the tavern.

Murtagh moved to follow her. He caught her arm. She was pale looking as she blinked and stood a little unsteady.

"Ye micht as weel hae dropped that dosh in a stank. His word is worth hee-haw." He said jerking his thumb behind him.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." she said her hand going to her head. "Can you leave off, I do not feel well. Besides, I think it's what Jamie would've done."

He caught her arm and pulled her back. "Ye'r na listening. That gypsy a', bit tellt ye he'd carry oan performing that song if it earns him dosh."

She took a breath. "I have to believe that a man who looks you in the eye and gives you his word will keep it."

She moved on. He took a breath. She knew perhaps he was right, but she wanted to have hope he was wrong.

She took a breath and then slumped against a tree as they neared the horses.

Murtagh gasped as he came to her, pulling her to him as he took her weight. "Christ! Elizabeth!" He gasped.

She had swooned, but was still conscious. She blinked at him and tried to clear her head.

"Please." she said softly. "I do not wish to argue. My head aches."

He lifted her in his arms and moved her to a patch of bracken nearby. He looked at her and then cocked his head. "Is something wrong lassie?"

"My husband is missing and you ask what is wrong?!"

"Ah meant wi' ye." He said.

She took a breath a hand going to her belly. "I'm carrying a child." she said softly.

He looked at her startled. "Ye ainlie gave birth four months ago." He said looking at her in a mix of wonder and horror.

She nodded. "I know. I was not expecting it myself." she took a breath.

"Does jamie ken?" He asked.

She nodded. "He was the one who noticed first." She said blinking a little. "The baby needs food. I feel faint."

He nodded and moved to the saddle bags. He lifted some bread to her and cheese. "Ah wull git mair fae th' tavern. Sloch this." He said. He also produced an apple.

She did and he moved back to the tavern. He came back with a small bundle of food.

He looked at her. Her color was back and she had eaten everything and was eating the apple as she looked up at him.

"Ye keek better."

"Thank you."

He took a breath. "Th' gypsy wull keep usin` th' song. Sae ye'll be singing it. They'll be singing it. Jamie wilnae ken whilk song tae come tae."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes he will. Her version is not our song." She said.

He shook his head. "Gang hame tae lallybroch. Ah will track th' gypsies. Easier fur me oan mah ain. Ye wilnae slow me doon then. Yer wi' bairn. Yi''ll need tae travel slowly."

"No." she said shaking her head. "No, he is my husband. You can't understand how that feels." she took a breath and then straightened her shoulders as she rose to her feet. "Besides, I outrank you, do I not?" She asked.

He looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "A'm promised tae th' laird."

"And I am his lady. And I'll continue singing that song until I find him."

He arched an eyebrow and then moved to follow her.

They went village to village, slowly, Murtagh now did not want to jostle her to much for fear for the baby within her. She sang by night in the taverns and then they would ride by day.

But soon they reached the ocean with no more hand to go to.

Lizzy looked back at Murtagh who came beside her. "Now what?"

"We mak' camp." He said looking down. "Th' beach wull dae us braw enough."

She took a breath and nodded, following him down toward the beach. She was tired and felt she would welcome a night now having to sing for a crowd and let her voice and body rest.

ZzZ

watch?v=SdFHGFkyew4


	33. Murtagh's Loyalty

Chapter 33 – Murtagh's Loyalty and a Surprise Appearance

Lizzy sighed as she looked out over the sea.

She looked back at Murtagh as the man sat on his horse near her, looking out as well. Lizzy was lost in her thoughts as they moved, finding a small cave that was above the high tide mark. There Murtagh went and hunted while Lizzy found drift wood for a fire.

She stood watching the sun set thinking about her husband, wherever he was. She daydreamed of him waking early to see to the crops in the fields. He would return, tired, but wanting nothing more than to spend time with his wife whom had been with Jenny all day doing chores about the house.

Oh how she missed him.

She made a fire put and lit the fire. She sat, warming her hands.

Murtagh came in with a hare which he butchered and then cooked the meat for them.

Lizzy ate her fill and then laid back against the wall of the cave, sighing as she looked at the flames. She tried to sleep, but woke finding Murtagh watching her.

"Cannae kip?" He asked softly.

"Of course not." She said. She had not slept well in the better part of a month. She looked down at her belly. The swell there had grown as they had traveled and only visible due to the tightness of her clothing.

"Guid." He said softly.

"What does that mean?"

"A'm a gowk fur trailing efter ye ." He said. "At least ah ken that muckle. Bit ye? ye'r stubborn 'n' ye wull nae listen tae a'body, bit yer ain sel. Ye insisted you'd carry oan usin` yer knives 'n' singing that song. We've aye na sign o' th' laird."

"Are you blaming me for our situation?" She asked him as she laid there.

"Aye, a'm."

She at up. "This whole farce was your plan." She snapped at him.

"'n' 'twas braw till yer dealings wi' th' gypsies."

"Fine?!" She gasped. "Nothing...about this search has been fine." Her voice cracked as she spoke, her emotions so high from dealing with it all and carrying a child. "Perhaps it has for you because you've never lost someone that you've loved."

He looked back at her sharply. "Ye ken it a' noo, dae ye lass?" He snapped, rising to his feet. He walked outside the cave a few steps and stopped, looking out at the moon and the light dancing on the waves.

Lizzy blinked looking at his back.

"Ah lost someone..." He said softly. "...At th' mackenzie gathering mony years ago. Mah coupon hud less waither oan it then..." He took a breath. "...'n' she wis a sonsie lassie..." He closed his eyes at the memory. "...Bit she hud anither suitor. So...i thought tae prove masell worthy o' her. Be th' kind o' jimmy she'd desire. While th' tynchal hunt, ah alone murdurred a wounded boar usin` juist mah dirk. Th' mackenzie wis sae impressed by th' deed he gave me th' tusks. Ah made thaim intae bracelets 'n' gave thaim tae th' lassie as a bridle gift."

Lizzy looked at him shocked. The bracelets. The tusk bracelets she carried with her. Ellen's bracelets that Jenny had given her. She reached into her saddle bags and lifted them. They were perfect and the silver gleamed in the firelight.

"It was you?" she said, voice barely above a whisper.

He turned to her as she held them in her hands. She was shaking, realizing both her error about him and the man Murtagh was. She rose to her feet looking at him in a mix of wonder and pain.

He came to her and lifted his hands. She let him have them, watching him. He looked at them as he held them reverently taking a breath.

"Ye think ye'r th' ainlie yin that loues jamie. He's a son tae me." He said. "Ah swore, tae her, th' day he wis born ah wid watch ower him..."

Lizzy quivered as she looked at him. She stepped to him, wrapping her arms about him.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed as she held him as if he alone was keeping her afloat in a restless sea. "I can't bear it." She sobbed.

He wrapped his own arms about her, holding her close. He spoke softly to her in Gaelic, caressing her back.

When she finally could step back, she looked up at him and he pressed a kiss to her brow. "Dae ye ken noo, lassie?" He asked.

She nodded weakly.

He nodded. "Yi''ll need rest." He said. "Fur ye 'n' th' bairn." He said.

She looked at him and sighed. She went back to her sleeping roll and laid down, exhausted.

He watched her as sleep took her. He would guard her, as he always had, with his life. The bairn taxed her body enough, but to be searching for her beloved husband, it was a wonder she did not miscarry.

ZzZ

The next morning, she finished dressing and he came to her, handing her the reins to Thistle. "Where do we go now?" She asked.

"'til we ken otherwise, we gang back sooth 'n' begin again."

She nodded. "All right."

"Foremaist hings foremaist. Th' horses, thay need tae be fed 'n' watered." He said.

"I gave away most of our money." she said softly.

He chuckled a little. "We'll guide something." He smiled at her. They were closer now after the night before and had come to their understanding. He found he loved her as he did Jamie and she was Jamie's wife and mother to his children, whom he loved as a great uncle.

She smiled at him and then mounted her mare.

She then rode through the surf, enjoying the feel of it since the day was already warm. It would not be long before it was again winter and she lifted her face to the sun. She had become a lovely nut brown from being outdoors so much.

ZzZ

They headed south and came to a village. There they decided to stop and rest a day to allow their horse's to recover. Lizzy sat in the tavern after it was dark telling fortunes while Murtagh spoke with some local men and they laughed at something that was said.

A woman sat with Lizzy and Lizzy smiled at her. "You'll live a long and happy life." She said.

The lady before her smiled and handed her two coins and moved to go back to her husband.

Lizzy sat reflecting as she put the two coins in her pocket.

Another person came to sit before her. She looked up startled to see it was the leader of the gypsies.

"Mr. Ward." She said. "I didn't expect to see you again, unless you came to have your fortune read."

"I broke my word." He said looking at her. "We've been preforming your song and doing quite well at it."

Lizzy looked and saw he had two men and a woman with him. She took a breath. "I had heard that gypsies aren't trustworthy. I'd hoped it wasn't true." She said. "Well, I trust you haven't come all this way looking for absolution."

Murtagh noticed and pushed to men out of his way as he stormed over to Lizzy's side. "Is everything a' richt 'ere, lass?" He asked, hand on the pommel of his broadsword.

The gypsies moved also to do likewise as Lizzy laid a hand on her husband's godfather's arm as she rose to her feet. "It's fine. Mr. Ward was just leaving."

The gypsy took a breath. "I'm here in the name of love. We were preforming near Achnasheen. A messenger left word."

"what does that git tae dae wi' us?" Murtagh asked watching the gypsy with thin veiled contempt.

"The message was for the lass playing your role." the gypsy said looking at Lizzy. Clearly, it was meant for you."

Lizzy looked at Murtagh who looked back at her. She looked back at the gypsy. "This message, what did it say?"

"I don't just give information away. Even those with the soul and heart of a gypsy."

She leaned forward. "I'll give you nothing." She hissed. "Now you'd better leave before my companion here decides to lend you a hand."

He scoffed and sat back, looking up at her fiercely determined face. She stood watching him. "You're to go to Glen Rowan Cross with all due haste."

Lizzy looked at Murtagh. "Is this Jamie?"

"He kens th' steid. Aye." He arched an eyebrow at her. "'n' sae dae ah."

Lizzy nodded and moved the gypsy. She took a breath and bent down. "Thank you." She said. She kissed Mr. Ward's cheek. "From one gypsy to another." She said.

He smiled a little. "Don't go telling anyone I'm soft." He said softly to her.

She shook her head and moved passed him.

ZzZ

The next morning, Lizzy and Murtagh were off at first light. Murtagh led the way, knowing where the place was. It was a long hard ride, but soon they came to a water fall. Murtagh dismounted. He showed her the path in the rocks and she nodded, lifting her skirts as she zigzagged up the trail to near the top of the waterfall. She looked back. Unless one knew where this place was, no one would ever find it.

Murtagh was behind her, dirk drawn as she walked, looking. "Jamie!" She cried.

She made it behind the waterfall and gasped as the man standing there, foot on a rock, watching their approach was not Jamie, but another she knew well.

It was Dougal MacKenzie.

She gasped seeing her uncle by marriage. He turned and regarded her a moment.

"Sorry tae disappoint ye, lass." He said.

Lizzy took a breath. "We were hoping for..."

"Ah ken whit ye wur hoping fur." He said watching her.

Murtagh was behind her watching.

Dougal then walked further into the area. Lizzy looked about and realized the rock had been carved making passages.

A smuggler's den.

"Ah coudnae send fur ye by name." Dougal said as he walked taking a torch. He looked back and Lizzy reluctantly followed. "Risk mah steid bein' fun by they unsympathetic tae th' cause."

He walked to where a hearth had been built with many cached weapons, gunpowder, and other items were stacked about.

"Smuggling now are we?" She asked. "For Prince Charles' nascent rebellion."

Dougal stood some feet from her. "Ah didnae send fur ye tae argie politics." He said. "Ye kin stoap yer searching. A've speirins o' jamie."

Lizzy walked forward to him, Murtagh was right behind, watching, protective of his godson's lass, especially with Dougal MacKenzie, a man he did not care for and trusted even less.

"He's alive." Dougal continued watching her. "He wis taken at Achnasheen."

Lizzy gasped. Murtagh frowned behind her.

"Drawn by yer song."

Lizzy took a breath and leaned against a crate a moment as though it alone would hold her upright.

"Met six redcoats face-to-face aroond a caw in a path. Yin recognized him."

Lizzy was panting for breath. Her hand went to her belly. "Was he hurt?"

"He's in Wentworth Prison." Dougal said watching her reaction. "Staun trial three days ago. Condemned tae hing."

Murtagh stepped forward. "When?"

"Three days fae noo. Nae lang."

Lizzy found her legs again. "We have to hurry." She gasped.

Dougal moved and caught her arm. "Wait, wait." He said.

Murtagh moved also, blocking him. "Hey!"

Dougal shook his head and clicked his tongue. "No, no, no, no. No, Murtagh. A'm needin' tae hae a word wi' th' lassie. Alone."

Murtagh looked at Lizzy who took a breath and nodded a little.

"I'll be fine." She said softly.

He nodded a little and moved toward the cave entrance leaving them to speak privately.

Dougal looked at his niece through marriage. He pulled her deeper into the cave.

"Elizabeth." He took her hands in his. They were cold and he rubbed them with his warm ones as he looked up at her. "Ah ken that ye'r grieving. Ah dae. Tis solid tae accept that jamie's gaen." He said face close to her own. "Ah ken that. Bit ye hae tae let him gang."

"You said he was still alive." She said.

Dougal nodded.

"There must be something we can do." She said.

"Thare is. Come back wi' me."

"What?" She asked looking at him startled.

"Ah will protect ye."

She tried to wrench her hands from him. "I don't need protection. I need my husband."

He nodded. "Ah kin protect ye, as yer guidman."

She looked at him between horror, anger, and disgust. "Get your hands off me!"

He let her go, but lifted a finger. "Noo, listen tae me, Elizabeth."

"I will do no such thing! Have you no shame?" she watched as he walked away from her a few steps. "Your nephew lies rotting in prison under a death warrant and you make a play for his wife."

Dougal turned back. "A've ne'er kent ye tae act lik' an empty-headed wifie afore, sae dinnae stairt noo."

"What about Geillis? I thought she was your true soul-mate. Your star-crossed lover carrying your forbidden children. The second in her when both of them burned at the stake..."

Dougal was nodding, but he did not look at her. He came back toward her as Lizzy drew herself up to her full height.

"...and here you are looking for another woman, her friend, to warm your bed."

"We wilnae blether aboot geillis th'day." Dougal said softly looking at her finally. "This is aboot ye. Ye'r a widow...well, if nae noo, ye soon wull be. A prussian widow wi' ties tae th' ryle fowk ye wid ower keep hidden. Ye hae na dosh, na property tae ca' yer ain. Save that brassic fraser land ye'll inherit." He folded his arms. "'n' noo lang dae ye think it'll be afore captain jack randall comes knocking at yer door at lallybroch."

"The Frasers will protect me, thank you very much."

"In th' identical wey thay protected jamie?" He said sharply.

She winced a little. True enough. Simon Fraser the elder had not lifted a finger to help his grandson.

"Na, ye'll be back in his hauns th' minute he steals his fancy. 'n' thir's hee haw that they farmers kin dae aboot it."

"I thought those poor farmers were going to be the backbone of your Jacobite army."

He took a breath. "Ye'r bein' clever, nae wise." He pointed at her and then walked away again. "Th' ainlie wey tae keep ye 'n' lallybroch safe is tae come under mah protection. As war chief o' th' clan mackenzie."

She looked at him as her hand went to her belly. The child she carried now was conceived there in a happier time and her three children were there with their aunt and uncle. Something in his voice made her look up. "Lallybroch?" She looked up at him. "So that's what this is really about? You want to control the Fraser lands. That's what you've wanted all along. That's why you kept Jamie away for years by telling him his sister bore Randall's child." She looked up at him as he leaned against a rack of weapons. "Because you were hoping for an opportunity to bring them under the MacKenzie banner before the rightful Laird could return." She looked at him. "I have borne Jamie an heir. You cannot claim the property now."

"Aye, ah kin. If ah mairie ye, it comes tae me as does yer duchy." He said.

She eyed him. "Lallybroch as a buffer and my own lands to fuel your war machine for the Jacobite cause."

He walked forward again. "A' that kin be true." He said. He spread his hands. "Bit it doesn't alter yer position. Noo wid wid jamie waant ye tae dae?" He asked folding his arms again, watching her.

"Well he wouldn't want me sleeping with his uncle." she said looking him up and down before she turned away.

He caught her, bringing her back against him. She struggled even as he held her arms. "Hey, listen tae me." He gave her a shake. "Listen tae me! he loved ye, aye, ah ken that. Mair than ah suspected whin ah proposed ye wed. Noo..." she struggled a bit and he caressed her lightly to calm her. "Noo he wis a jimmy o' deep feelin`s..."

"Don't you dare speak about him as if he were already dead!" She cried voice cracking.

"Noo ye think whit yi'll waant o' me. O' mah motives or o' mah politics, or even mah honor. Bit ye ken..." He leaned down looking her in the eyes. "Ye ken jamie. Ye ken howfur he felt aboot randall. If marrying me wis th' ainlie wey tae keep ye oot o' that bastard's hauns, he wid tell ye tae dae it." He took a breath. "Noo...look me in th' een 'n' tell me a'm wrong."

Lizzy took a moment, breathing hard as she stared at his throat a moment before her eyes lifted as his hands dropped back to his sides. She backed away from him, her hand going to her belly as she breathed heavily.

Dougal looked at her. "If hee haw else. Think o` yer bairns. Thay wull need a hame, safety, fairn, clothing. Ah kin gie that." He looked at her. "'n' ah wull claim that yin..." He said pointing to her belly. "As mines."

She looked at him. "This one is Jamie's and no others." she hissed at him. "He fathered it and I will have no one else lay claim to it. May be the last part of him I have." She said voice cracking with emotion.

He lifted his hands. "Yer a widow. A up th' duff widow. Na yin wid quaistion a bairn that yer late guidman made in ye."

She took a breath and looked down. "How many men are there with you?"

"Whit?"

"How many?"

"Ten." He smiled and laughed lightly. "Ah ken whit yer thinking, bit thare is na wey oan earth that sae few men cuid force thair wey intae wentworth Prison."

Lizzy stepped forward. "Jamie led only a handful of men when he rescued me from Fort William." she came to him and smiled a little. "What's the matter? Are you scared you're not as good as him?" She asked.

She walked passed him looking about.

"Ah will nae be baited by ye, Elizabeth." He said turning to face her. "Ye'r blinded by loue. Wishing fur hings that kin ne'er be."

She looked back at him. "Would you give up your dream of a Stuart king on the throne without trying?" She asked. "No. And I won't give up on Jamie without trying."

Dougal didn't look at her. "He'll be deid afore ye git thare. 'n' whit then?"

She took a breath, looking down. "Then I'll marry you." She said. She turned to him. "If there's a chance that I can save him, then I have to try."

Dougal turned to her slowly.

"But if I fail...or if he's already dead..." She looked at him, her eyes defiant and bright. "I will marry you to keep my bairns, my home, my people, and myself safe."

He looked at her, watching her carefully. "i'll nae force ony o' mah men tae gang tae thair deaths." He looked up at her. "Bit...i'll nae staun in th' wey o' ony that wale tae gang wi' ye."

She nodded and stepped forward offering her hand. He looked down at it and then up at her. He took her cool hand in his and shook it, completing the deal as though they were bartering at a market on the price of a horse.

He then pulled her to him, looking at her eyes he bent his head and softly kissed her mouth, in a soft, tender, almost loving way.

She stiffened, but did not pull away, allowing it.

He looked down at her, face inches from his own. He pressed a kiss to her brow.

"God's speed, Lizzy." He whispered to her.

She nodded and stepped back.

She moved down the passage and he stood, watching her. "Ah will be waiting." He said after her.

She paused and sighed.

"I know."

And she was gone.


	34. The Devil You Know

Chapter 34 – The Devil You Know

Elizabeth shut her eyes a moment.

Murtagh had gone to speak to Angus, Rupert, Willie, and the others that Dougal had with him. She sat looking out the window at the rain that pelted the glass and left streaks of water. It was if the world was crying.

Jamie had stood trial two days ago and was to hang in two days.

She had to act quickly if she was to save him and save herself from fulfilling her bargain with Dougal, to marry him if Jamie were dead or she could not save his life. Dougal was a handsome enough man and he made a fair point. Under MacKenzie protection she would be safe. She could again live at Leoch or Dougal's own estates. Her children would want for nothing.

However, Lallybroch would become Dougal's property because it would go to Lizzy on the event of Jamie's death. The idea of allowing him to have control of her lands, let alone the funds he would gain for the rebellion made her ill to think on, let alone the thought of letting him bed her.

She heard the door open. Murtagh walked in with the lads and they all smiled at Lizzy who came to them and kissed their cheeks softly.

She moved to bar and ordered a round of ale for them. In each cup she out Valerian root. They would sleep well this night.

She served them and Rupert smiled at her and thanked her.

She then sat back, drinking her own whiskey, watching.

It was about an hour before the men retired to their rooms and she went up with them. Murtagh was next door to Lizzy as she watched him. She heard a thump from his room and wondered if he had actually made it to the bed.

She took a breath and pulled on her cloak.

She then moved downstairs and looked about. No one was in the tap room and so she was able to go to the door. She stole outside to the stable and smiled seeing Thistle there.

She quickly saddled the mare and then pulled her from the warmth of the stable. Thistle nickered softly and Lizzy caressed the nose to quiet her as she looked outside.

No one was about.

She mounted and moved to trot away, but a hand then shot out around the corner, taking the reins. She gasped, startled as the form came and calmed the horse.

The free hand pushed back the cloak revealing the young face of Willie MacKenzie.

She looked at him startled. "Willie."

"Where are you going Mistress?"

"To save my husband."

"Aren't we all doing that?"

"Oui, but I must see to something and I will not endanger you."

He looked up at her. "You are going to Randall, aren't you?"

"What?"

"He can stay the execution. You are going to him." Willie said looking at her.

She swallowed a little and nodded. "I have to try."

"He will hurt you."

"Perhaps, but if Jamie can be freed. So be it."

He looked up at her, dark eyes bright. "What shall we do mistress? Jamie was always there to look after me. He did on the road and at Leoch. If I was about to hang, he would come for me."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. "Wait for me outside the prison." she said.

"What is your plan then?"

She shifted and her mount moved a little as Willie let her go. "I don't have a plan." She admitted.

"God keep you, Lizzy." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded as he stepped back. "God go with you also, Willie." She said. "Yah!" She said and Thistle was off.

ZzZ

It was before midnight when Lizzy arrived at Brochton.

The guards stood at the gate and aimed their rifles as she came forward, materializing from the mist.

"Who goes there?"

Lizzy lifted her hands. "I come to see Captain Randall." She said.

A man stepped to her. "It's a bloody woman."

"Oui. I am." She said, smiling a little.

The men looked at her. "Take her to see the officer of the watch." The most senior NCO said.

A private took her reins and led her into the town and to a small area that looked like a blacksmith shop, but there was an officer and two NCOs standing talking.

"Sir. This woman has come."

The officer looked up and his eyes widened. "Madam." He said.

Lizzy took a breath, startled to see it was Jeremy Foster.

"Jeremy." She said softly.

He nodded, pleased she remembered him. He moved, reaching up to help her to the ground gently. He then took her elbow and led her into the building. It was a small room with a fireplace, table, chairs, and an oil candle on the table.

He shut the door and looked at her. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Randall."

He looked at her startled. "This would be the same Randall who tried to force himself on you at Fort William and your husband nearly killed?"

She nodded slowly.

"Why?" He asked stepping to her. "He is a brute."

"If you could help me. I would ask it of you." She said softly.

"But I am merely a Lieutenant." He said softly.

She nodded again.

He took a breath. "Come. He is likely still in his study."

She took a hold of his arm as he walked for the door. "I never had the chance to thank you for all you have done for me."

He turned and smiled a little. "I would like to believe I can do what is right. A beautiful woman and a highborn lady here is rare enough. To have your smile is thank you enough for me, Elizabeth."

She nodded and leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "That is for warmth in winter on a cold night." She kissed the other cheek. "That is for your return to your family. And this..." She leaned up, kissing his mouth, startling him, but he did not pull away. "Is for you." She said softly. She dropped back looking up at him.

He blushed and smiled happily at her. "It is a pleasure, Madam."

He took her hand and led her to the inn that the officers had taken over as their quarters. He led the way and knocked on a door.

"Enter." Came the smooth regal voice from within.

Jeremy took a breath and opened the door at a nod from Lizzy. She walked passed him, removing her gloves as he closed the door behind him.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Randall asked, seated at his desk. The room had a desk, hearth, table, chairs, and a bed. It was not nearly as lavish as the rooms he had at Fort William as the officer in charge.

Lizzy stepped forward a little, head bent forward, face hidden by the cowl.

"The lady wishes to speak with you." Lieutenant Foster said evenly.

Randall looked up then. "Lady? At this hour?"

"She came in by horse only a few minutes ago, sir."

Randall lifted himself to his feet and walked to where Lizzy was standing, hands before her, eyes looking up at him, glittering in the darkness of the hood. He walked before her.

"What is it then, Madam? I do not have all day? A soldier must sleep sometime."

"I am sure you must." She answered, lifting her hands to push her hood back to reveal her face to him.

Randall was startled. "You. Would come to me? After Fort William? Why?" He asked.

"I need your help." she said simply.

He looked at her stunned. He then looked at Foster who was watching Lizzy intently. "You may go Foster."

"But, sir, give your history with the Lady Elizabeth, I do not think it is wise for her to be alone with you." Foster protested softly.

Randall looked at him, eyes narrow. "I gave you an order."

Lizzy lifted a hand to Foster's arm. "It's all right." She said. She looked back at Randall. "He won't hurt me."

"Quite right." Randall said. "The Commander is only two doors down. I would not want a woman to scream and bring ever officer into my room."

Lieutenant Foster nodded at that and then bowed, taking Lizzy's cool hand in his. He kissed it and then looked up at her. "If you have need of me..."

"I will find you." She said softly. "I will be well enough, Jeremy. I am sure the Captain will swear on his honor I will not be harmed."

Randall was watching the pair and then nodded a little. "I swear." He said lifting his right hand. "I will not harm the Lady Fraser."

Foster nodded and made a quiet exit from the room, leaving the pair there.

Randall took a breath and leaned against his desk. He poured wine and then lifted a glass to her as he drank a little of his own he had poured to assure her it was safe to drink.

She took a sip and looked at him.

"I came you to ask." She said softly. "But now I come to you to beg." she dropped to her knees before him. "My husband will hang in less than two days at Wentworth."

Randall looked at her, stunned. First she was on her knees before him. And second, she had come to beg for the life of Jamie Fraser, the thief he had flogged nearly to death.

"Why would I help you?"

She looked up at him. "Because it is personal with him. You have never broken him and you hate it."

He regarded her. "If I were to help you...what would I gain in return?"

She rose slowly to her feet. She lifted her small hands to the clasp of her cloak. It fell in a whisper to the floor. She stood, shivering a little and then she looked into his eyes. "My body is yours." She said softly.

He blinked at her, stunned.

He stepped forward. "You would make free of your body to me, if I free your husband?"

She nodded a little as he walked behind her. He laid a hand on her hip and then took a breath and stepped to her side. He lifted a hand to her face, turning it to him. She did not resist and in fact, as he bent his head to kiss her, she answered.

He pulled back, looking at her as he caressed her face lightly. "Remove your clothes."

She looked at him and then nodded slowly, removing her clothing with shaky fingers, but she held his gaze steadily. At last she was in her shift only.

"Done." He said. "We leave at first light." He said stepping away from her.

She looked as he went back to his desk. She cocked her head.

He sat down to finish the missive lifting the wine to his lips. "Go to bed, my lady. I am sure you are tired."

"But...Captain Randall...?"

"Yes?" He asked looking up at her.

She stepped toward him. "I thought you'd..."

"I'd..." He looked up at her blankly.

"...Join me?" She managed.

He smiled a little. "Soon my pet. But I have some things to do first." He said lifting a hand to her cheek.

She took a breath and then nodded. She laid down and sighed. She found the bed rather comfortable and soon slept.

Randall looked over and smiled a little as she slept there. She was going to come with him. Having her with him would help break Jamie. He needed to break him, his spirit, his body, his pride...his everything. His wife was willing to do anything to save his life. For now, she would be a trophy on his arm and something that would make Jamie's thoughts gallop thinking them lovers.

Part of the game.

Lizzy was willing to play it, no matter the cost. Randall would see if Jamie was as much a sport as she was.

ZzZ

Lizzy woke to a gentle shake on her arm.

"Five more minutes, Jamie." She said mostly asleep.

There was a low chuckle in the low light. It was not yet dawn, outside was just starting to color for the new day. Randall had slept in a chair after watching the woman in his bed for sometime. He knew she would have yielded to him had he gotten into the bed.

There was enough time for that after he saved Jamie. He was not thrilled to hear the young man was to be executed either. He needed, like a narcotic, to break the boy after failing to do so. Now he had his wife. Perhaps having Jamie watch as he had her and made her cry out in passion.

Perhaps.

He had to save the young man's life first to break his spirit. Elizabeth would be his mistress and through her he could force a spy on the MacKenzie and their Jacobite dealings. Maybe, if she bore him a child, he would marry her after he allowed Jamie to hang after he broke him in every way possible. Physically, mentally...

And sexually.

Randall meant to have him and he would use Lizzy to do it. Seeing her with him would start the ball rolling in Jamie's head about her betrayal. The best part would be Randall did not even have to do a think to her, just have her at his side, and watch James Fraser start to unravel.

Randall lifted a cheek to his mistress's face. She was a beautiful woman with royal connections. Those too could be of use to him perhaps.

Lizzy opened her eyes and looked up seeing not her husband, but Randall above her, smiling, fully dressed, seated at her side, watching her wake.

She looked up at him, startled at first, but then took a breath and relaxed. "Randall." She said softly.

"No." He said softly looking at her, the slopes and planes of the body he was yet to possess, but soon would.

She arched an eyebrow at him as she lifted herself up to sit up before him.

"Jack." He corrected softly.

"What."

"We are to be close for a time, sweeting." He said. "My name is Jack, Elizabeth."

"Jack." She nodded. She rose to dress, moving passed him. He turned to watch, finding it oddly fascinating. She took a breath. "If we are to be lovers, I would prefer you not use the name my family and husband call me."

He arched an eyebrow. "Touche, my dear."

She was lacing her bodice as she looked at him. "Call me Katerina. That can be your special name. Few enough people know it."

"Katerina isn't very affectionate." He said as she sat beside him to pull on her shoes. He leaned to her and pressed a kiss to her mouth, finding her lips soft and yielding. "Kat." He said pulling back. "You will be my Kat."

She nodded looking at him. "Kat. That is one that is unique."

He smiled a little as she rose to her feet. "You dress quickly for a woman. All the better. We have a long journey ahead of us." He rose to his feet and patted her bottom, cupping the roundness in his hand firmly.

"Where are we going?" She asked pausing as he caressed her backside.

"To Beauly first. Then Wentworth. It will be a long time in the saddle."

"If it saves Jamie, I do not care." She said.

He nodded a little. "I will be in the stables. Finish quickly, Kat."

He kissed her again and then left the room and she watched him go. She wiped her lips and took a breath.

I do this for us Jamie, she thought.

She then brushed out her hair and braided it, pulling it into the thick braid that she let hang behind her. She then left the room, latching the door behind her and walked out to the stables.

She found a tall sorrel gelding saddled and ready beside an equally tall black stallion whose mane was braided and reminded her a bit of Donas as he tossed his head a little as a private pulled on his bridle and put the bit in his mouth.

Randall appeared pulling on his riding gloves as he walked to her. He smiled at her even as Jeremy Foster walked forward to him at a nod from his superior.

Foster helped Lizzy mount, offering his hands and lifting her small frame upwards. She settled as he adjusted the stirrups since they had clearly been placed for a much longer legged officer.

"Jeremy." She said softly. He looked up at her as he put her leg to one stirrup he had raised. "Thank whomever's horse I am using for me."

He smiled. "Morgan is my horse. I volunteered him." He said. He smiled as he walked around and set about lifting the other stirrup to match the other. "He will see you well."

She leaned down as Randall mounted his stallion. "Thank you." She said.

Jeremy Foster nodded as he put her other small foot to the stirrup. She stood up, testing the length and nodded to him. He then touched her knee urgently as she leaned down again. His eyes were bright as he watched her. "He didn't...hurt you?" He asked softly so only she could hear.

She shook her head. "No."

He nodded. "God's speed Elizabeth."

She dipped her head as Randall led the way out of the stable. Jeremy patted his horse's bottom affectionately as Lizzy clicked her tongue so the sorrel would follow Randall's horse.

They went at a trot through the village, but then once outside the gate, Randall quickened the pace to nearly a gallop. Lizzy laid down against Morgan's neck and allowed her horse to do the same.

Beauly was half a day's ride from Brochton, but they were making good time.

They reached the large town and garrison by midday. Lizzy was curious why they were going here, but then, as Randall pulled up to a large brick building, she saw the sigil on the carriage outside. The Duke of Argyll was here.

Randall dismounted as a man took the reins and then he reached up, lifting Lizzy down. He then led the way into the house, pulling off his gloves as he went and then his hat as they walked in, a servant opening the door.

Inside, he walked straight to a staff captain. "I am Captain Jonathan Randall, with me, Lady Elizabeth Fraser. We must speak to the Duke of Argyll, it is urgent. A man's life is at stake."

The staff captain nodded. "Please be seated. He will be with you shortly."

Lizzy did not sit, though Randall did. She moved and looked out the window at the town and the marches going on outside. She took a breath and they waited.

It seemed like days, but was likely less than an hour as then the door opened revealing a butler. The staff captain nodded. "You may go in now."

Randall offered his hand and Lizzy took it. They walked in and Lizzy took a breath to steady herself. Inside, she was more surprised. Lord Thomas was there, Lord Lovat, and another older man who had to be the Duke of Argyll.

The man who had shown them in took a breath. "Captain Randall and Lady Fraser."

Lord Lovat's head snapped up sharply at that and he looked at Lizzy who bowed to them slightly. She looked and saw him there. She ignored his presence a little. Perhaps he would remain silent on her own warrant. He had his own motivations for being there. Surely, he would not have her arrested now...

She hoped.

Lord Thomas gasped. "My lady Elizabeth. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I came to ask for help."

Lord Thomas took a breath. "In what regard?" He asked looking at the fact that Randall was holding her hand. Randall let her go and stood back, watching.

"My Lords, Your Grace, my husband is under a death warrant. I would see him released or at least have it stayed until I can find evidence to free him."

The Duke looked at her. "A brave lassie tae come a' this wey fur a laddie. Whaur is he?"

"Wentworth." She said lifting her chin.

Lovat took a breath. "A'm ferr sure thare is wee tae be dane."

She stepped forward toward him. "You. You would not even try to save your own grandson from the noose?" She asked him.

He eyed her. "If his crimes ur sae stoatin he wull be hanged, how come wid ah save him whin mah fowk cuid suffer."

She looked at him. "I risked my life to save him, is his life worth so little because of his parentage?"

The Lord Lovat sighed. "Ah ne'er knew him. A clocked him wance, bit ne'er knew him. He is a braw laddie 'n' lanky. That rid locks ye kin see fae a lang wey aff."

"Yes."

"Bit his faither choice a mackenzie fur a bride."

Lord Thomas looked at her. "Is that true, Elizabeth?" He had been watching. Clearly the Lord Lovat and Elizabeth both knew each other and did not care for weach other.

She nodded. "I know you do not well understand the politics." She said softly.

Lord Thomas scoffed. "I know well enough about the clan politics to know MacKenzie and Fraser are not the best of friends."

Lizzy chuckled without humor. "No they are not."

"'n' her guidman is th' ill-bred son o' a union o' th' twa clans." Lovat said.

Lizzy's eyes narrowed. "Well you would know ill-breeding. You fathered bastards all over the region, my lord."

"My lady!" Lord Thomas gasped scandalized.

Lovat sighed a little. "Na th' lassie is richt." He said. "Though her tongue is pointy she haes learned aboot th' fowk she wed intae it wid seem." He stepped closer. "Ah cuid see ye tae a ship, lassie. Ye 'n' yer wee wean. See ye safely awa'."

She was startled at this measure. "Not without Jamie."

Lovat narrowed his eyes. "Ye ask muckle."

The Duke lifted a hand. He had been listening to the discussion. "Hear her oot, lovat. She's a brave lassie tae come tae me tae ask this." He said calmly. "Is it true that th' lassie is yer granddaughter thro' mairriage then?"

"Aye." Lovat said. "She is merrit tae th' son o' mah naturalized son brian."

"Ah mind. Th' mirk haired laddie." The Duke nodded. "She does nae carry herself lik' a scot."

"That is because she isn't." Lord Thomas said. "She is a Prussian Duchess and for the life of me, sink me, I still do not understand why she is here caught up in all here."

The Duke shifted a little.

Lizzy then took a breath and dropped to her knees. "I had wished to ask, but now I beg you. Please. I have three small children and I carry another within me." She said her hand going to her belly. "I would soon follow him to the grave for grief if he dies so."

The men looked at her, startled at that revelation. Randall blinked startled, but said nothing.

Lord Thomas went to her and offered a hand. She took it, rising slowly. He looked back at Randall. "She should not have traveled in her condition. It is a wonder you would have brought her so."

"I had little choice." She cut in. "He brought me here at my behest." She said. "I needed an escort and the good captain offered."

"I see. Well Randall it seems you can be a gentleman at times." Lord Thomas said.

Randall sneered a little behind her, but remained motionless.

Lord Thomas looked back at the Duke of Argyll. "Is there nothing that can be done?"

The Duke stepped forward, ignoring the look that the Lord of Lovat gave him. "Mah lady Elizabeth. ah kin sign a document tae bade his execution fur a time ainlie." He took a breath. "If ye fail tae gain cum stain oan his behauf, he wull hing."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I understand."

"A week wifie. 'n' that is a'."

She nodded again.

He lifted a hand and Randall stepped forward with a document he had written. The Duke looked over the draft and nodded. He signed it and then handed it back to Randall. "See this thro'." He said.

Randall nodded a little taking the paper.

Lord Lovat smiled a title. "Gie mah grandson mah regards whin ye see him." He said dipping his head to her.

She nodded a little. " _Je suis Prest_." She said.

Lovat looked at her startled and then nodded. "A buzz as aye, granddaughter."

"My lord." She said dipping her head. She then turned to Lord Thomas and did likewise as he looked at her in amazement.

The Duke walked to Lizzy and took her hand. He kissed it. "A week, mah dear. A week ainlie." He said.

She nodded and bowed her head and kissed his ring before she moved to leave the room.

Randall fell into step behind her.

They moved outside and the groom helped Lizzy mount her horse. She held the rein as she looked at Randall.

He looked back at her. "That was the easy part." He said. "It is amazing what a woman can accomplish with just her smile."

She took a breath. "Will we make it in time?"

"It will be a hard ride though the night at a hard pace."

She nodded. " _Je suis Prest_." She repeated.

He nodded and kicked his horse's flanks and they were off.

They rode through the night and as the first rays of sunlight touched the horizon, Lizzy looked over a valley as they came to a halt on a ridge. Randall looked back at her as he drank from a canteen. He handed it to her. She took it and drank.

"Is that it?" she asked.

He nodded. "Wentworth Prison." He looked back at her. "Where men go to die."

She looked at him sharply.

He took a breath. "Come then, Kat."

She nodded and followed as he let his horse pick it's way down the ridge to the valley floor. Before them was the town of Wentworth and the great prison looming there in the shadows, a large impregnable fortress.

Lizzy took a breath as they made it to the floor and then Randall spurred his mount.

"Come Kat. We haven't much time!" He called behind him.

She nodded and followed, holding on.

They came to the fortress portcullis and Randall rode ahead since the entrance was narrow, only designed for one horse at a time. "Stop!" He cried out. "Stop the executions!"

He came into the courtyard and looked up at the scaffold as he wheeled his horse about.

Jamie Fraser was standing there looking at him, startled, but the look changed to something akin to horror when Lizzy pulled up beside Randall, her horse dancing a little as Randall leaned down to speak with a man. A man took the rein looking up at her, startled as she looked about, nose wrinkling at the smell of death, piss, and shit in the courtyard indicating several executions had already occurred.

Jamie blinked a little, watching the pair.

Lizzy looked up at him and took a breath, her face becoming pale as she saw the rope about his neck.

They had saved him by moments only.


	35. Out of the Frying Pan

Chapter 35 – Out of the Frying Pan...

It was early in Wentworth Prison.

The sun had not yet touched the top of the battlements let alone the courtyard.

The prisoners all stood together against a wall, watching the scaffold ahead of them. A officer called out names as a private scribed how they had died on a paper that held the death warrant, their names, and what crime they were condemned for.

A man was seeing to the nooses as two more moved below the scaffold, making sure the men had died. Most had their necks broken, their deaths instant, but a few had to be pulled on to either break their necks with the added weight or suffocate them, which took longer and was harder to watch them men in their death throws.

Several men at arms stood about. Two fetching the condemned man whose name was called since they were to hang one at a time.

"Kyle MacDonald." The officer called.

Two privates in uniform went to a man who did not resist as they walked him to the scaffold. Once there he walked up the stairs, chains clinking against the boards as he ascended. Once there, the man put a noose over his neck and pulled it tight. He then held the man's shoulders, looking back at the officer.

The officer nodded and the man pushed the condemned Kyle from the platform. There was a dull crunching sound as his neck snapped as the rope went taut. He then hung there, lifeless.

"William MacLuhan." The officer called as the scribe finished writing out the sentence carried out for the unfortunate Mr. MacDonald.

Among the condemned standing against the wall, barefoot, bound hand and foot in manacle chains were Taran MacQuarrie and Jamie Fraser. Jamie was in his kilt and a dirty shirt. He stood, hands before him, watching. He stood hand and shoulders above any other there with his red derr pelt hair setting him apart as well. MacQuarrie beside him was in breeches, a shirt, and vest, his normally queued hair loose about his shoulders in icy blond waves.

"Ye hae tae keek oan th' bricht side, fraser." MacQuarrie said. "Hee haw lik' bein' hung tae mak' yer tossel staun up straecht as an oak."

They watched as the bodies were lowered the the ground to be loaded onto a cart.

"Seems tis a bawherr late tae be brandishing iron, does it nae?" Jamie asked.

"Ah, it steals th' lip aff o' dying knowing that whin mah neck snaps ah will be discharging mah ginger lik' a cannon blast." MacQuarrie said before him.

Jamie's dirty face formed into a frown as he too watched. "Ah heard tell, a' that happens is ye shit yersel'."

MacQuarrie shook his head. "Weel sae muckle fur me trying tae cheer up a condemned jimmy. Ye'v gang an awfy mirk sicht o' th' world fraser."

"Lachlan Fife." The officer called out.

The privates came over to fetch the almost terrified Fife who let them lead him away as the ropes were pulled back up to their positions on the scaffold and the man there checked them.

"When thay come tae git ye, ah will wrap mah chain aroond thair necks. Ye grab his musket." Jamie suggested.

MacQuarrie shook his head at the idiocy of the plan. "They'll shoot us doon lik' dugs."

"Nae dugs. Men."

"Is it th' rope yer feart o'?"

"No." Jamie said softly as MacQuarrie looked back at him over his shoulder. "Whit grieves me is tae think mah wife wull ne'er forgive me fur foolishly getting masell hung."

"Aye. Hee haw lik' a guidwife tae mak' jimmy cop disquieted at his ain death. Fur me, ah aye knew ah wis fated tae dangle at th' end o' a rope, sae ah made sure tae lea none behind tae mourn me." MacQuarrie said watching as the shaking Fife had the rope put about his neck. He was a small man. He panted as the man with him tightened the rope and then looked back.

The officer nodded again and Fife was pushed from the platform and again the crunching sound was heard as his neck snapped.

"Truth be tellt, ah'ament keekin tae th' future tae it muckle masell." Taran continued.

The officer looked down at the paper before him. "Taran MacQuarrie."

Jamie shifted a little.

"Ah'ament gonnae let thae bastards see it." MacQuarrie said defiantly as the privates came toward him and then took hold of his arms. "A've git yin regret, fraser."

"Whit wid that be, Mr. MacQuarrie?" Jamie asked.

"Weel, that ah will be climbing they stairs afore ye." Taran said. He knew Jamie had often sat in the cell they had shared reading from his bible, one of the few personal possessions he was allowed to keep with him. "Ither wey aroond ye could've pat in a guid word fur me wi' saint peter."

Jamie scoffed a little behind him.

Taran climbed the steps and looked out over the courtyard. He would leave the world defiant. While most had been silent, he would speak his mind. "Tae think mah lest sicht o' th' world wull be a bunch o' ill-faured, pasty-faced englishmen." He took a breath as the rope went over his neck. "Mah ainlie regret is that ah wasted mah lee as a common thief, ower than a patriot servin` mah land fightin' against ye lot. Tae th' de'il wi' englain 'n' god bless king..."

The officer nodded to the man behind Taran and Taran was shoved off the platform, but his neck did not snap. Instead he shook and fought as his air supply was cut off and his body fought it.

Jamie swallowed and crossed himself watching.

MacQuarrie was still not dead as the officer looked over. "James Fraser."

Jamie took a breath, watching Taran and then looking at the men coming for him. He took a deep breath and then lifted his arms, wrapping his chain about one of the men. Another came and hit him in the back with his musket causing Jamie to cry out in pain. Another hit him in the stomach and he cried out in pain.

The officers looked on as MacQuarrie still struggled and Jamie was subdued. A man grabbed MacQarrie's legs and pulled him down as he struggled.

Jamie struggled against the men who held him and forced him to walk toward the scaffold.

Finally Taran was limp and lifeless as Jamie walked up the stairs to meet his fate. Jamie struggled a little and then stood as the noose went about his neck. He looked down, panting, looking at Taran's form. The whole area smelled of blood, piss, shit, and death. He nearly gagged as he stood there.

He then looked upwards saying a soft prayer for Taran and his own soul. He also asked for God to watch over his wife and bairns.

The noose tightened and he took a breath as he stood, waiting. The man with him held his shoulder, looking back at the officer as Jamie looked down again and sighed.

Suddenly there were the sound of hoof beats on the stones.

"Stop!" Came a clear voice of authority. "Stop the executions!"

Everyone froze.

A horseman came into the courtyard on a tall black stallion. Everyone jumped to attention at the superior officer coming there. Randall wheeled his horse about.

Jamie looked. It was none other than Captain Jack Randall. He stood stunned as the man behind him gripped his shoulder.

Jack looked up at him, amazed he had made it in time, by moments.

Jack leaned down to speak with Lieutenant who had been watching. "I'm on the King's business." He said. "Take that man down and put him in a cell."

Another rider came into the courtyard. It was a woman, her dress kilted nearly passed her knees as she pulled her horse to a halt. She looked up at the scaffold, her face holding disgust at the smell as her hand went to her face, but then her eyes showed relief as she saw Jamie was there, noose about his neck, but he was alive.

They had saved him! For now...

Jamie was panting as he looked and saw her there.

With Randall.

Christ! What had she done?

The Lieutenant looked back. "Remove the rope! Escort the prisoner to one of the dungeon cells."

The man behind Jamie removed the rope about his neck. Jamie stared at Randall.

Jamie then was pulled to the stairs were two privates waited for him.

"Rory MacNeil." The officer continued on the list.

Jamie was then on the ground walking before Randall and Lizzy.

Lizzy dismounted suddenly needing to assure herself Jamie was all right.

"Kat!" Randall barked in warning as she moved around the horses, trying to reach Jamie. Randall dismounted and moved, blocking her from making it to the prisoner. He wrapped his arms about her and held her to him as she struggled, only for a moment, and then started to sob in relief.

Randall looked over his shoulder as Jamie passed him and nodded a little as Jamie looked at him with something between defiance and horror.

"Hush, Kat." Randall soothed even as Jamie watched them as he was held and forced to walk by them. "He's safe now, Kat. We made it." He said softly, crooning to her as though he were a child. He caressed her hair softly, trying to calm her.

Jamie frowned, brow furrowing as he watched the pair of them as he walked. Randall doing something that was gentile and caring was worrying enough, but to have him so with his own wife made Jamie's stomach turn.

She clearly had stuck a bargain with Randall and she had little he wanted other than her person. Jamie swallowed. His life was not worth the honor of his wife. He would have gladly faced the gallows again to see her free of the monster.

Worse the monster who was playing nice and seemed concern for her welfare.

Lizzy looked around Randall, clinging to him as though he was the only thing holding her upright. She looked at Jamie as he came passed them, but then her eyes dropped, unable to hold his gaze. She then took a shaky breath and her knees buckled. The look of contempt, pity, anger, and confusion in Jamie's eyes nearly undid her.

Randall caught her, shifting her in his arms to take her weight. He held her in his arms as she blinked trying to remain conscious. Randall looked at her as he looked at Jamie's retreating form with the three men holding him, escorting him to the cell. He looked about.

Lizzy looked around his arm as he held her as the man, MacNeil was pushed off the scaffold, his neck crunching as it snapped. Lizzy gasped, horrified at the sight and sound before her head lolled back.

"Christ!" Randall hissed as her head lolled over his arm, backward in such an alarming way, Randall moved his hand to her breast. She yet lived, just fainted.

Women...

He shifted her head to his breast as he looked back at the scaffold and the officers there. "God pity's sake. Could you have not waited until she as away from here?"

The Lieutenant frowned. "You brought her here...sir." He said. "This is hardly a place for a woman, let alone one of quality."

Randall grunted. "Indeed." He bent, pulling up her petticoats until he could slid his hand under her knees to lift her up against him. God in heaven, she was so small. He hadn't realized she weighted little more than a child. It was a wonder that her husband didn't break her every time he made love to her.

"See to the horses." He ordered. "They have had a long journey."

"Yes, sir." A private said who held the reins.

Randall walked, carrying the young woman into the fortress and up toward the officer quarters. He was shown a room that befitted his station as an officer of rank. The man then offered to bring cool water and food for Randall's wife whom Randall held.

Randall did not bother to correct the man as he walked forward and laid her on the bed. She made a soft sound and he touched her brow softly.

He would let her sleep for now.

He stepped out, finding a private who had been summoned to be the captain's orderly. Often officers of rank did not come to the prison since those condemned were often low-life criminals. Few, such as Fraser were actually of higher birth.

He spoke to him and nodded as the other man who had seen the pair to their room walked toward him with a tray.

Randall thanked him and walked into the room. He set the tray on the table. He put a a linen cloth into the basin and then poured cool water on it. He wrung it out and moved to sit beside the form on the bed. He gently pressed the cloth to her brow, cheeks, dabbing to cool her flesh. He also pressed it to her throat and then to the tops of her breasts.

Her breathing eased a little and her eyes fluttered as he moved to her brow once more.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him and took a deep breath, making her breast swell under his arm as he leaned forward from where he sat. He looked down at her and then back at her face.

"You really are a lovely creature Kat." He said before he lowered his mouth to hers.

She sighed, her hand going to his head as he smiled against her lips. He lifted his head back, looking at her only inches from her face.

"Are you always a wanton, Kat?" He asked playfully.

She did not answer, but looked at him, panting a little.

He smiled and tapped her nose with his finger.

"If you are a good girl, I will let you see your husband." He said to her. "But first, you and your child need nourishment." He said nodding to the tray.

She nodded, sitting up. She took a breath and moved to rise and go to the chair. He caught her as she wobbled a little, hands on her ribcage, just below her breasts.

"Easy, sweeting. We do not want you to faint again, do we?"

She shook her head and then moved to the chair and sat down. After a few moments, he joined her.

ZzZ

In the dimly lit cell that he had been put into, Jamie sat trying to pull the chain from the wall. He no longer had manacles about his arms and ankles, but one leg was chained to the wall by one ankle.

The door opened and two men came into the room. One saw him through the bars.

"You must suffer from dodgy eyesight, mate. That wall is solid stone. In twenty years you might get that bolt loose, except you ain't got twenty years."

Jamie looked behind him as they put some food on the small table behind him.

"Compliments of Captain Jonathan Randall, Esquire." The jailer continued. "Must be good to have a friend with means."

Jamie scoffed.

"If you're smart, you'll eat a hearty meal, have a wash, and your luck can change any minute, boyo."

The two jailers left Jamie then.

He took a breath and walked to the table looking over the food. It was more than he had had in close to a week. The bread was fresh and there was wine, broth, and a pitcher of water sitting in a metal basin.

He took a breath and lifted the bread. It was still warm from the ovens and his stomach gurgled. He ate most of it before returning to the bench he had been on. He put his foot to the wall and pulled on the chain.

ZzZ

It was later that evening when Randall escorted Lizzy down the catacomb like passages of the dungeon cells. He was enjoying the fact he didn't even have to maltreat her to get what he wanted. Just the idea of her being with him would cause Jamie to be off kilter.

Randall would not bed her unless he truly needed to, such as to make a point to her whom was in charge of the situation. She was being a meek young woman, trailing a few steps behind him, head down, though she was memorizing the way so she could return later.

Randall held a torch as he walked.

He came to the door. He used the key he had been given and opened it. He nodded to her. "Remember only an hour, my pet." He said softly looking at her flesh in the torchlight. It seemed almost a copper color. Oh to possess this creature would be wondrous, but he needed it to be on his terms not hers.

She walked inside and he followed as she walked down the stairs, her dress whispering on the stones.

Jamie had been on the cot. He looked up, blinking against the light when he saw Lizzy there, Randall behind her. He sat up slowly.

Randall smiled as he watched Jamie rise, slowly, painfully from the cot. He looked at Lizzy, taking her arm, she pulled him back to him as he lifted the torch away from her a little. He pressed a kiss to her mouth. A deep kiss and he turned his head and smiled a little seeing Jamie was watching with a mix of anger, disgust, and horror.

Lizzy allowed it, but did not return it, though her mouth was soft and yielding.

Randall pulled back, cupping her cheek as he looked back at Jamie and smiled. He then looked at Lizzy and put the touch in a holder on the wall. "One hour, Kat. Use it wisely."

She nodded as he walked away to the door and then out.

Lizzy watched him go and then turned slowly to Jamie who stood watching her. She walked forward toward him and took a breath. "Jamie." She managed.

He regarded her, his hands folding over his chest. "How come urr ye 'ere?" He asked.

She stepped to him. "I had to see you." She whispered coming forward toward him. She touched his arms and he drew away from her. She looked at him as if he had slapped her. Part of her wished he had. "Jamie. Please..."

"Ye gave yersel'. Tae him. Willingly." He said pointing. "How come?"

She looked at him, her eyes full of pain. "After nearly seven years of marriage. You would still ask that?" She walked, wobbling as she did, feet unsteady to the stones as she went to the cot and sat down.

He looked at her.

She shook her head. "I had to." she whispered. "I cannot bear the thought of you dying, especially dying by a hangman's noose." She looked at her lap. "I wanted us to grow old together. Love our children and grandchildren."

"Sae ye bargained fur mah lee wi' randall. Th' yin jimmy ah wid die ower than see ye wi`in leagues o'."

She looked up at him, her face wet with tears. "Jamie. I love you so much. Can you not understand that?"

He took a breath and shook his head. "Bit randall. Cuid ye hae nae at least tried tae seduce anither? a'body, bit him?"

She took a breath. "I knew he would listen." She said. "The idea sickens me, but..." She rose to her feet and turned moving to a corner of the cell. She took a breath and then her stomach heaved. She vomited what little was in her stomach still and he watched.

She moved back weakly, sinking onto the cot slowly, painfully as she held her mouth. "Sorry." she whispered.

He waved it off. "A'm sorry tae. A'm loupin 'n' it hurts mah gey bein' tae think o' ye wi' him, let alone tae save me."

"I know." she said weakly.

He took another breath. "Randall wull hurt ye 'n' th' thought o' that mak's me crabbit 'n' dowie." He said coming to her. He knelt before her. "Dae ye keep weel?" He asked her.

This was hardly the place for a breeding woman. The cold and dank would hurt her leg and could make her ill, perhaps. She could not stay here long lest something happen. Jamie was not about to allow her to become ill or his child to come early because of her staying within the dungeon for too long. Already her small hands were pale.

She looked at him as his hands reached for her own. "Love forces a person to choose, Jamie. I made a deal with the devil and I am not sorry for it."

He nodded. "Haes he harmed ye?" He asked rubbing her hands to warm them. He hated to think of her in a cell again. She had once suffered days within a cell, with him and he would never allow that to happen again. He would hang first rather than allow her to suffer there. Love did force a person to choose and he choose her freedom.

She shook her head. "No. He had been...kind." She said.

He pulled her to him as she began to sob. He held her, letting his finger memorize the planes of her body as he touched her.

They spoke quietly as they held each other. They spoke of nothing and everything, just needing the contact and the words between them.

All too soon, Randall appeared. "Come Kat. Let's abed." He said, coming halfway down the stairs to look at her.

Lizzy looked up and then back at Jamie. He nodded to her and they both rose, walking hand-in-hand to across the cell. Jamie then jerked, unable to follow further as his chain went taught.

Lizzy turned back to him and kissed him. "I will free you." She promised.

"Dinna fash, sweetheart." He said softly. He looked up at Randall and stepped back as she walked up the stairs, allowing Randall to take her hand in his.

Randall led the way to the door.

Lizzy paused and looked back at her husband. "I love you, James Fraser. Remember that."

"Ah ken. A loue ye mair than ye wull ever ken." He said back.

"Touching." Randall said. He then pulled her from the cell and locked the door as Jamie watched, feeling a wrenching feeling in his gut.

Randall took her upstairs to their room. She moved about getting ready for bed. He watched finding it oddly calming as she walked about lying her clothes in order. Women had a lot of clothing, he realized, seeing all the pieces it took to get to her chemise. She then pulled off her knives as well.

That surprised him. She had not seemed armed, but she was.

More to the point she was disarming herself instead of using them on him. A remarkable amount of trust on her part.

He pulled his long hair free of it's queue and then pulled off his uniform in a similar fashion to her. She stood, turning to him.

He walked to her and touched her lips. "You lips are so soft Kat. Not like most of the Highlands where they chap."

She smiled. "Olive oil and sugar." She said.

He nodded. "I will have to remember that." He took her hand and then he sat down on the bed, looking up at her. With the hearth behind her, there was nothing to her body that was left to his imagination. She was beautiful and he wanted her, but he would not bed her, he would refuse that of himself, but he also needed her to fulfill her part of the bargain.

"So my darling Kat." He said looking at her. He kissed her fingers and then locked eyes with her as he pressed the hand to his groin, letting her feel his half hard manhood.

She watched his face, eyes locked with his. "Yes, Jack?"

He reached his other hand up to her hair, pulling her down with a sharp tug. "Service me well." He murmured. "And your husband will thank you for your efforts."

She swallowed looking at him and he thought for a moment she would fight him. He almost wished it, but then she dropped to her knees and caressed him with her hand, looking up at him. He watched her, his breaths becoming a little uneven.

She smiled at him. "As you say Jack." She whispered before lowering her head to him, his hand coiling in her braided hair.

ZzZ

It was early morning.

Jack Randall dressed and looked at the sleeping woman in his bed. She was naked, on her stomach, facing away from him as she slept. Though they had not been lovers, he had demanded her pleasure him with her hand and mouth before he made her strip for him. After that, he had been too exhausted from the ride to demand much else and so she had crawled into bed with him and he had wrapped his body around her, finding it oddly relaxing to sleep with a woman.

He dressed quietly and then walked out of the room. He walked down the hall. He needed to find someone to guard his prize until he returned. This prison was hardly the place for her and if she wondered about too much she could end up harmed or dead.

He rounded a corner and found Lieutenant Foster had arrived. He had come with a supply train to the prison and he saluted the Captain.

"Come to reclaim your horse?" Randall asked.

"Yes, sir."

Randall nodded. "I have another task for you, if you are willing."

"Yes, sir."

"Upstairs, third door on the left, Lady Fraser is still abed." He smiled a little. "It is still early and I did not wish to wake her. If you would be so kind as to see to her needs and above all, make sure she remains in that room."

Lieutenant Foster nodded. "Yes, sir." He said walking up the stairs to find the room.

ZzZ

Randall had walked about and found Marley, a large brutish man who was slow, but he would be of use to speak to the highlander below.

Together they walked into Jamie Fraser's cell. Jamie, for his part, was struggling still by pulling on the chain.

Randall watched in amusement. "'Who so pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil is right-wise King born of all Britain'." He quoted as Jamie leaned against the bars of his cell panting. He snapped and the lumbering giant of a man moved, holding a torch see to more light in the cell.

Jamie did not turn around. "Ah wondered whin you'd shaw yersel'." He looked back then, seeing Marley as he lowered a small brazier box from the ceiling. "Expected ye tae come alone." He said.

Randall looked at his companion. "Marley?" He asked watching as Marley ignited the brazier box. "Not much in the way of intellect but impressively brutal when given the opportunity." Randall said watching as Jamie struggled to his feet. "I apologize for the prison commissary." Randall said smiling a little. "But I see you managed well enough." He looked back. "Good for you."

Jamie watched him, saying nothing.

"So...You couldn't keep out of prison long enough to hear if your pardon had been granted or not." Randall said. Marley walked passed him with the torch. "Your petition of complain against me? Surely, you haven't forgotten." He said pulling out a paper from the bag at his shoulder. He held it up as Marley walked behind him and stood watching.

Jamie stepped forward looking as Randall turned the paper more to the light.

"You recognize this?" He looked down and then back at Jamie. "Of course you do." He smiled, stepping forward. "I'm afraid the Duke of Sandringham likes to talk Especially when he drinks. Certain mutual acquaintances passed his words along to me and...Well, we spoke."

Jamie watched him, still saying nothing, his expression was passive.

"It certainly is the most extraordinary document. Er...Well it completely blackened my character. If presented to the Court of Sessions, I would wager that they would find in your favor, and, well..." He chuckled lightly. "I'd had to think what would happen to me. Might be me up on that gibbet instead of you."

Jamie watched him.

Randall inhaled and then lifted the document up and to the fire and it ignited instantly.

Randall lifted it back, watching Jamie's reactions to it.

Jamie took a deep breath watching, taking a deep shaky breath, but his eyes were defiant.

ZzZ

Lizzy had woken and dressed and moved to the door.

She opened it and startled the officer who was standing there, hand raised to knock. The officer was Jeremy Foster and he looked at Lizzy and then where his hand was, level with her breast and a hare's breath from it.

He jerked it back and saluted to her. "Madam." He said.

"Jeremy." she said softly. "What brings you here?"

"I am to guard you." He nodded. "There are far worse duties." He said.

Lizzy took a breath and nodded.

He held a box under his arm. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." she said.

He stepped in and shut the door behind him, removing his hat.

"I was just one my way out." She said.

"This is not a place you should wander, Elizabeth." He said softly. "I am to watch you and keep you safe, here."

She took a breath and put her hands on her hips. "So you are my jailer then."

He took a breath, setting the box down. "I suppose I am."

She smiled a little and sighed. "Well I have seen far worse jailers."

He chuckled. "As have I." He agreed.


	36. And into the Fire

Chapter 36 - ...And into the Fire

Randall had walked around the hanging light and went to sit in a chair by the table. He looked up at Jamie who was standing there in the middle of the room, large feet spread on the cold stones, not looking at him as he watched the flames engulf the paper Ned had written.

"May I can you Jamie?" Randall asked. Randall then folded his leg over the other and sat back, watching.

"Ah care nae." Jamie said looking over at him. "Bit if ye'r expecting me tae beg fur mah lee..." He turned and leaned a hand against the wall. "...Ye'll be sorely disappointed."

"No, that would be a waste of both our time. I am unable to save you now, even if I wished to. Our time together is, but a momentary reprieve."

"Dinnae fash. Ah prefer th' noose tae yer company."

"Is that true? Why?" Randall blinked. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" He chuckled. "Do I haunt your dreams since Fort William? When you awaken in the middle of the night, shaken and sweating, is it my face you see looming in the darkness? Tell me. When you lie upon your wife and her hands trace the scars on your back..." He reached out toward Jamie. "...do you ever think of me?" He asked recoiling his hand. "And soften?" Randall smirked. "The scars on your wife's back have an odd beauty to them. Do you trace them one by one?" Randall smiled a little more. "I did."

Jamie whirled around and walked toward him as far as the chain would let him. "Whit's it yi'll waant fae me, randall?"

"I want you to admit the truth to yourself."

"'n' whit wid that be?"

"That you escaped Fort William, but you did not escape me. Surrender this pride that you hide behind and admit that even now, you're terrified."

Jamie straightened watching him.

"Admit it. Admit that one simple thing and I will give you something in return. A final gift."

Jamie swallowed and leaned on the table watching him. He smiled a little. "A gift?"

"The noose is such an ignoble ending. Give me what I ask and I will give you the death you deserve."

Jami watched him with something between amusement and disgust.

"Clean, honorable, and of your own choosing."

Jamie cocked his eyebrow at him, but remained silent.

"You could have a Roman death. You could fall on your own sword like Brutus."

Jamie stood back up watching.

"Or maybe a Greek demise. Socrates took hemlock."

Jamie turned away then, thinking.

Randall watched him carefully. "No. Perhaps you do not want to see my face at the end. I understand. I can simply slit your throat from behind. It's messy, but..." He inhaled deeply. "The choice is yours."

Jamie turned back to him slowly and sat down. "Howfur wull ah ever wale?"

Randall chuckled lightly and nodded. "But choose you must. First, you must give me your surrender. Make no mistake. I will have your surrender before you leave this world."

Jamie took a breath considering that.

ZzZ

Lizzy sighed as she and Jeremy Foster shared tea. The maids had come and made the bed. Jeremy watched her as she sat, thoughtfully looking into her tea cup.

"Why did you do it?"

"What?" She asked being pulled out of her reverie.

"Why did you come to him and give yourself to him. He is a brute of a man with no respect for anyone except himself."

Lizzy took a breath. "I had to." She looked at him. "Are you married, Jeremy?"

"No." He said. "I had a girl back home, but that was several years ago and her letters are getting further and further apart. I do not think soon she will remember me."

Lizzy nodded a little. "When you were with her, so much in love. What would you have done if someone had taken her to prison?"

"Anything." He said looking up. "Anything to try to gain her release."

Lizzy nodded. "Exactly."

Jeremy nodded slowly. "James Fraser is your husband." He said softly.

She nodded and looked to the window.

He sighed and lifted the box he had brought. "The jailers gave me a box of his personal effects. I do not think they think the reprieve will last." He opened it to show her.

She looked inside and saw her husband''s dirk, _sgian dubh_ , sporran, and Sawny, the snake. Lizzy's hand went to her mouth.

"I'm sorry." He whispered a hand going to her arm.

"I...I can't give up on him." She whispered.

He nodded.

She rose to her feet. "I need to try to free him somehow." She whispered. She moved to the door.

He caught her. "I cannot allow you to leave here. Orders."

She looked up at him as he held her arms. "Jeremy. Please."

He shook his head a little and then looked toward the window.

"You could go to her." She said.

"And if she had another?" He asked. "I would not blame her for her betrayal now after so many years waiting for me."

"There are many women, Jeremy. You are a handsome lad. Some lass would have you in a heartbeat."

He smiled a little at that.

"I must save him. Please."

He took a breath and walked passed her to the door. "I have grown tired of all this here. The fighting. The Scots merely want to be left alone. I would love to allow them." He walked toward her again. "But if I disobey an order I would flogged or worse."

She looked up at him. "Than Run."

"Where?"

She looked about. "To Castle Leoch. You do blacksmithing. They could use that skill there." She said.

"I am English."

"Aye." She said. She lifted the jet rosary from the pocket under her skirt. "Ask to see Colum MacKenzie when you are stopped." She moved to a table and wrote a quick letter. She then used wax to seal it, pressing her wedding band into it. She handed it to him.

He took it and watched her. "This will have me executed for desertion." He said quietly.

"Would you rather watch more suffering?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. I wouldn't."

She nodded and went to the box. She drew out her husband's dirk and put it to her belt along with hi sporran. She pulled up her skirts to her thigh causing Jeremy's eyes to widen a little as she tucked the blade into her garter next to the other one. Last she took Sawny and put him in her pocket.

She looked at Jeremy then and nodded as she let her skirts drop.

He nodded back. "Very well. At least this is for a just cause." He murmured.

She came to him and then hugged him to her. He was startled at first and then embraced her, sighing into her hair.

"I love you." Jeremy whispered, thinking she had not heard it.

But she had. She looked up at him and his gaze was gentle in a way she had never seen before. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, but he turned his head a little, catching her mouth with his own. He kissed her gently and then pulled back.

"Be safe." He whispered. "If I survive, I would welcome a visit."

"Jeremy...had I not been married..."

"I know." He smiled and nodded. "I wish many things. I wish I had a woman as brave and beautiful as you. I wish my sister would have stopped me from foolishly coming." He looked up. "You are like her, you know. Same fiery temperament." He stepped back and then lifted a key. "This is one of the jailer's keys. It will open any door."

She nodded. Taking it in her hand. "Thank you. My family and coming child thank you."

He looked at her startled. "You are again with child?"

"I am." She said softly.

He smiled. "I think I would have liked to be an uncle."

She took his hand. "If it is a boy. I will call him Jeremy to honor you."

He was speechless a moment. "Thank you." He whispered.

She kissed his cheek again. "You are a brave man. I will always hold you with affection."

He walked to the door, her items in hand. He opened it. "Be quick and do not tally." He said. He lifted his hat. "Until we meet again, Lady Fraser."

She nodded and bowed her head to him. "Until we meet again, Jeremy Foster."

He smiled at her and then was gone.

She took a breath and then moved to the door.

She then moved out and down the stairs, being weary of the men about.

She moved down to the dungeons avoiding small groups of men going about their business. She had been forced to go a different route than Randall had taken her and so quickly became lost as to where she was as she avoided patrols.

She made it to a cell that had about twenty men within it. She looked in and swallowed.

"Jamie?" She asked. She looked at them. They seemed started to see a woman there. "Does anyone know where I could find James Fraser?" She took a breath. " _Broch Tuarach_?"

One man looked up at her. He was older and fully bearded. "Not in here. Try down below." He said. "That's where they keep those of us that's hanging's too good for."

She nodded. "Thank you!" She told him.

He nodded as she moved on down the passageway.

ZzZ

Jamie sat with his elbows on his knees.

Randall had moved to stand and Marley was behind him, silent, watching.

Jamie looked from Randall to his giant and back. He took a breath and nodded, rising to his feet as Randall watched him. "A' richt." He walked to the middle of the room, bare feet soft on the stones, the only sound the sound of the chains dragging with him. "A wullnae surrender. Tae ye or ony jimmy." He said stepping forward.

"I have to admit, there is a part of me that would be crestfallen if you did."

Jamie watched him steadily.

"You know that every man can be broken. It's truly nothing to be ashamed of."

Jamie looked down and took a breath.

"Will you show me your back? You wife was willing to show me hers." He smiled a little. "Most willing."

Jamie's eyes shifted from the brazier to Randall as Randall regarded him. He looked back at Marley and then at Randall again. "If it'll stoap yer talking."

"Hummm." Randall grunted.

Jamie stood still as Randall walked about him. Jamie looked back over his shoulder as Randall approached him and lifted a hand.

"May I?" Randall asked softly.

Jamie looked down, but was watching Marley before he took a breath and nodded slowly.

Randall took hold of the shirt tail and lifted slowly as Jamie stood steady.

As Randall exposed skin, Jamie suddenly turned, grabbing his throat. "Ye'r th' goosed yin! ye'r th' yin that sees mah coupon ilka nicht." He growled trying to choke the life out of Randall.

Marley growled and lifted a hammer and came forward. Jamie gasped and threw Randall at him to block the blow. He then dodged as Marley came after him lifting a stool.

Marley grabbed the chain at his foot, pulling him forward. Jamie swung the stool hitting Marley's arm forcing him to drop the chain.

Randall gasped for air as he looked over.

Jamie swung the stool several times as Marley dodged and then Marley hit and broke the stool into pieces, leaving Jamie with a nailed board. He lounged at Marley, but his chain prevented him from making contact.

Randall coughed.

Marley got in a blow to Jamie's shoulder who yelled in pain and then knocked Marley's head, forcing him back. Marley then jumped, landing on top of Jamie. He brought the hammer down, it cracked the stone as Jamie dodged the blow.

Marley then used the handle to choke Jamie. Jamie struggled even as Randall picked himself up. He cocked his head at the two and then kicked Marley in the face with his boot, forcing the giant to drop backwards, startled at the blow.

Jamie coughed as he suddenly had air again.

Randall looked at him. "Idiot. You could have killed him." Randall looked at the man at his feet. "Get him up." He ordered.

Marley stared at him.

"Do it, dog! Get him up!" Randall growled.

Marley flinched and then bent down, lifting Jamie bodily upwards and he held him.

Randall lifted the hammer. He walked toward them. "I truly hoped to spare you the noose. Hold his wrist. Hold his wrist."

Marley took hold of Jamie's left hand and put it on the table.

"I would lay it flat if I were you." Randall said in warning.

Marley slapped the hand down forcing Jamie to spread his hand.

"Now..." Randall said as he then dropped the heavy hammer onto Jamie's hand.

Jamie screamed in pain as he felt bones shatter.

Randall hit again.

Again Jamie screamed.

ZzZ

Lizzy was in the halls. She heard the screams and winced knowing that cry was her husband. She moved along the passage, quickly and quietly, her skirts kilted upwards to allow her to move better, her hair pulled back.

She held the dirk in her hand as she looked about.

No one was nearby.

She found a door. She opened it and found it was a passage to the side of the prison. It had an iron bolt. She removed it and then shut the door. She would remember that for later.

She walked along, listening.

ZzZ

Jamie grunted, sitting back on the cot, holding his battered hand as the pain made him nauseous and dizzy.

Marley wiped his face and walked away as Randall stood watching Jamie as he tossed the hammer to the wall, bloodied.

"What do you force me to treat you in such an abominable way?" Randall asked softly. "Why do you choose to spend the few hours left to you as a miserable cripple."

Jamie was panting as he fought the bile in his throat and the pain. He had never been in such pain. Even his flogging had not hurt so much as he held his broken hand.

Randall forced his head up by his thick hair, looking down at him. "Why do you force me to hurt you?" Randall looked at him and looked into his face. "Hummm?"

Jamie was looking at him, his vision fading as he was close to passing out.

Randall slapped his face as Jamie's eyes rolled back. "Wake up. Look at me." He said leaning closer.

Jamie blinked trying to clear his vision even as Randall looked at him.

"Look at me." Randall said.

Jamie's vision cleared a moment.

Randall nodded. "There." He said. He smiled a little. "There you are."

Jamie smiled a little too, though it was more a grimace. Jamie watched him and then growled deep in his throat and charged at Randall.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Randall smiled and held him as he struggled weakly, holding Jamie by his hair. "Shhh...there you are yes." He murmured as Jamie tried to struggle and fight him. Randall sat him down on the cot once more and held his good hand and an arm around him. He then took Jamie's good hand and pressed it to his groin which had hardened. He held Jamie even as he struggled weakly, forcing the younger man's hand onto his growing erection. "Can you feel that?" He asked Jamie softly. "You make me harder than your wife ever could."

Jamie gasped, struggling against Randall. "Na. Ah will murdurr ye." He gasped in a half sob.

"Can you feel that?" Randall asked hardening the more Jamie protested. "Shh...shh...shhh..." He hushed the younger man as he continued to use the man's right hand to caress him through his breeches. "It's all right." Randall said, head on top of Jamie's as he held him. He laughed a little. "I could take you right now." He said as Jamie's head dropped and then he fisted his hand in the dirty red locks and lifted his face toward him caressing it as he laughed a little.

He continued and then he paused a moment, taking a breath. "No." He shook his head. "I'll not give into course passion." He said.

Randall shoved Jamie away and the younger man landed on the floor, his hand and side hitting first. Jamie cried out and whimpered, curling around his hand protectively as he lay there, nearly unconscious from the pain. He quaked as he lay there.

Randall sighed, pulling his hair back and taking a deep breath closing his eyes to center himself. When his eyes opened, he looked down at the whimpering man at his feet and grunted. He walked to the stairs and snapped at Marley who moved up the stairs obediently. He turned back to Jamie who was panting.

"If you'd only stop resisting me, I could make this so much easier for you. I'm here to help you. Don't fight me."

Randall walked up the stairs and out into the passage. Jamie curled and let the oddly soothing numbing of unconscious take him.

Randall and Marley walked out as Lizzy stood in a side hallway, watching them pass behind her. She smiled. They walked around a corner and Lizzy moved back the way they had come. She looked into the room for they had left the door open knowing Jamie was in no condition to go anywhere in his condition.

Lizzy cautiously moved in and saw her husband lying on the floor, not moving. "Meine Goette!" She gasped. "Jamie." she gasped, moving quickly to him. "Jamie?"

She dropped to her knees at her back and lifted his head to her. She kissed his cheek and his eyes opened as he tried to focus on her.

"Lizzy...Howfur did ye..." He whispered. He took a breath. "Ye mist lea. Randall wull be back soon." He said.

"Randall? Randall did this?" She gasped. She looked at him and shook her head. "My God. What has he done to you?" She asked, looking at his shattered hand. She touched his wrist and he gasped in pain as she tried to look at it. "Sorry..." she whispered.

He looked at it and then her. "Dinna fash yirsel, catherine. Mah bonny wife. A loue ye." He said, half smiling. "Bit ye mist lea 'ere, afore he finds ye."

"No. Not without you." She said. She leaned down. "There is a door to the outside, just a few steps from here." She said softly. She looked over at him as he faded in and out of consciousness as he laid there holding his hand with his other.

She drew the dirk as she went to his leg that had the thick band of iron around it.

"Talk to me, Jamie." She said firmly. She tried the key, but it was not correct. It was only meant for doors not the prisoner locks. "Wake up!" She ordered.

She held the dirk and then lifted the heavy hammer upwards and looked about. She sighed and used the part of her skirt to brace his leg against as she hit the hammer against the dirk inside the lock. It did not work. She tried again. "Jamie, my love. You must stay awake. Can you hear me?"

"Ah hear..." He murmured softly.

"We're going to walk out of here, together." She looked at him as he laid back. "Stay with me."

She tried again and he grunted, feeling the impact, but then he lapsed unconscious again.

"You truly have a gift for showing up at the most unexpected times." Randall's silky voice said behind her.

She rose to her feet, dirk in hand as she slowly turned to face him, standing protectively over her husband. "You beast." She said looking up at him on the stairs, hands behind him, Marley beside him.

"You can do better than that." He said smiling.

She smiled a little and nodded. "You fucking barbaric piece of shit, I will have my uncle remove that head of yours from your shoulders if I don't kill you first!" She cried and launched herself at him, brandishing the dirk.

He smiled as Marley caught her, but held her to him, disarming her, but not before he was cut twice by her body contorting and stabbing at him wildly.

"Fight me fair!" She barked at him as she struggled.

Marley then held her, tossing the dirk away from them, and Randall stood watching.

"Scots have done little to improve your language skills, Kat." Randall said in half amusement.

She panted looking up at him as Marley held her arms. "I should have slit your throat when you were laying unconscious at Fort William."

Randall nodded. "Yes." He agreed looking at her. "I'm afraid you will come to regret that small act of humanity."

She struggled, crying out as she fought to free herself and come at him.

"You're no coward." Randall said. "Far from it. I will grant you that." He said stepping closer. "This was the woman I had hoped to bed. Wild, free, and angry enough to kill something." He smiled and walked to her side looking her up and down. "You're a fit match for your husband and I cannot give you a better compliment than that." He said.

She was panting, breasts heaving as Marley held her.

Randall stepped to her and kissed her, his hand coming to her lips, which he swept across near her nose as he pulled back. He looked at it and rubbed his fingers. "The sweat of exertion. Bravo." He said.

She growled something he did not hear and spat at him. He smiled, wiping his cheek, looking at her. "I could bend you over that table now and have you."

She looked at him. "Then do it. I do not fear you."

He chuckled and put a hand to her face. "That is the problem. You do not fear me. Not yet. But you will after I use you like a whore and you watch your husband suffer for your foolishness of coming down here to him without me."

Lizzy growled.

There were voices outside. Two men came in. "This way, the door is open." A man said.

Two privates came in and then stood on the landing, moving stiffly to attention as they saw Randall there.

Randall turned to them in annoyance. "How dare you interrupt me while I am conducting an interrogation." He seethed.

"Begging your pardon, Captain, but we have reason to believe that woman was the woman who had gone missing from the officer quarters earlier."

"Well now you found her. Congratulations." Randall said.

Lizzy looked back at her husband.

Randall continued. "But since that is the prisoner she had hoped to free, you can see the..." He paused. "The search can be now called off now."

Lizzy blinked. "Please, you can take me to the warden, Sir Fletcher." She took a breath. "He needs to be made aware of what is going on in here. Please."

The men considered that. The second took a breath. "Will the captain allow us to take the woman into custody for her own good?"

Randall moved up to them quickly. "No. No, he will not." He said looking at the men. "This woman is involved in a rebel plot against His Majesty. God save the King!"

The two gasped. "God Save the King." They repeated.

"You will tell your commander I have the situation well in hand."

"Yes, sir."

"Now...get...out!"

The men left then.

Lizzy gasped and then Randall turned back to her as the door closed behind the men.

"Search her for weapons." Randall ordered Marley.

Marley smiled as his hands moved to her breasts and then down. With her skirts kilted he was able to feel up under them. He found her three blades there as Randall stood there watching amused as Lizzy held his gaze.

Marley tossed the knives aside and then reached up again, rubbing her sex with his finger before pulling it out to sniff.

"Me, myself. I'm not in the mood for cunt today." He said as he watched her standing tall and proud, watching him. "But I imagine Marley here would like to entertain you, privately, in his quarters.

"You wouldn't prefer to watch?" She asked, defiant.

He made a face and stepped forward. "It was thrilling to watch that youth take you on a rack. It truly was." He smiled. "I may have what are called unnatural tastes, but I do have some aesthetic principles." He said turning her around to face Marley who had let her go, his hands going to her thick braided hair. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed as he then lifted the end and undid the thong of leather and combed out her auburn locks that shown more red in the brazier light than he had ever seen.

Marley look a part and sniffed as well as she stood still, back straight like a ramrod.

"You are a very lovely woman, shrewish tongue notwithstanding." Randall said caressing her hair. "I have seen every inch of you, but do I want to see you with Marley?" He looked her up and down as Marley caressed her face softly.

"No." Randall said. "I don't think I do want to watch that." He said walking passed as Marley kissed her top of her breast as she stood there.

Randall moved to Jamie and lifted him upward. "Right, wake up. Your presence is required." He ordered Jamie.

Lizzy swung into action, bringing her knee up sharply into Marley's face, he gasped, stunned and she threw him to the side as she rolled over him, landing on her feet, she launched herself at Randall, taking him to the wall.

Jamie was awake and he looked up and watched as his wife wrapped a chain around Randall's neck. She pushed her knee into his back as she yanked his head backwards violently, trying to kill him.

Marley's eyes opened as he blinked to clear his head. Jamie looked back and saw him moving to go after Lizzy, but Jamie lifted the broken chair piece that was near him, hitting the giant at his throat with the nails. They cut, slitting his throat. Marley gurgled as Jamie gasped on his hands and knees, trying to rise to help his wife as Marley dropped backwards against the wall, eyes wide in shock as he lifted a hand up to his throat.

He was dead in moments.

Randall laughed as the small woman tried to kill him, but then he threw his weight backwards, knocking her back. She was thrown backwards, knees hitting her husband's back. She fell backwards in a heap of skirts, legs over her husband.

She moved to recover, looking about for her weapons as Randall looked back at Marley.

"Good Christ." He murmured.

He then squared his shoulders and lifted Lizzy by her hair. He locked a hand about her throat, the other lifting the nearby hammer. He brought Lizzy before him, throwing her against the bars of the dungeon, he lifted her by her throat, her toes barely on the floor as her hands locked in his, clawing at him as he cut off her air supply. She sobbed as her vision started to waver.

Randall hit the cell wall beside her with the hammer loudly and looked back at Jamie. "Are you watching?" He asked.

Jamie growled, on his knees, holding his hand, as he looked up.

"Jack! Please!" she begged, struggling.

Jack looked back at her as he squeezed a little and she coughed, struggling.

"Stoap!" Jamie cried.

Randall looked back at him. "Make me a better offer."

Jamie panted, sitting back on his knees. "Hae me." He shook his head. "Let her gang in safety 'n' ye kin hae me. A wullnae struggle. Ye kin dae whit ye wish."

Lizzy gasped sobbing. "Jamie...no!"

Jamie looked up, cradling his broken hand. "Ye hae mah word."

"So, it becomes a matter of trust. Your word for mine." Randall said, holding Lizzy still. He had eased his grip a little, letting her stand more on her feet.

"Aye." Jamie agreed, looking down at his hand.

"Will you allow me a brief test of your sincerity?" Randall asked, watching him.

Jamie looked up, looking first at his wife, then back at Randall. He nodded slowly.

Randall moved, pulling Lizzy along to the far wall. Jamie pulled himself to his feet and looked at him as Randall held Lizzy by her thin neck.

"Your hand. Lay it upon the table." Randall ordered.

Jamie took a seat at the table and then laid his right hand flat.

"No, the ruined one." Randall said.

"No! Don't do it!" Lizzy sobbed.

"Silence her, or I will." Randall growled, tightening his grip.

Jamie looked at them. "Lizzy. Please." He said softly.

She sobbed as Randall held her.

Jamie then laid his bad one, trying to lay the fingers flat. He grunted in pain and the looked up, lifting a hand to his wife.

Randall looked at them a moment and then shrugged, releasing Lizzy.

She ran to her husband, standing behind him as his good arm wrapped about her. Her face buried in his neck and hair as she sobbed softly, holding his shoulders as he looked up defiantly at Randall.

Lizzy lifted her head as they both watched as Randall lifted a piece of the broken chair and pulled out a straight nail.

Jamie's eyes widened a little, but he did not move.

"No. No!" Lizzy gasped. "Please!" She said moving toward Randall to stop him, but Jamie caught her.

He pulled her to his chest with his good arm, holding her there. "Lizzy. No. No!" He said softly, kissing her brow to hush her. "Shh..." He said softly as Randall walked about the table.

Lizzy wrapped her arms about her husband as he cooed to her in Gaelic as though she was one of their bairns.

Randall shifted Jamie's hand flat as Jamie hissed in pain, struggling to remain still. Lizzy held onto him even as his hushed her still. However, once flat, Jamie screamed and panted in pain as Lizzy held him.

"I haven't even begun." Randall told her.

Randall looked at them both as he positioned the nail and then hit it with the hammer, knocking it firmly through Jamie's hand and into the wood beneath.

Jamie bucked and screamed, but did not move from his place on the chair as his wife sobbed, holding him. He looked at her, his eyes locking with hers as held onto her as though she alone was keeping him from falling to the floor.

Jamie looked ready to pass out as Randall went to him and lifted his head up by the hair. He leaned close. "Now kiss me." He murmured. He pressed his lips to Jamie's. Jamie did not struggle, but nor did he kiss back as Lizzy held him, sobbing as she watched.

Randall smiled at her as he moved back a little. He then pressed his mouth hard to Jamie's, kissing him hard enough to bruise as he forced his tongue into Jamie's mouth, holding him still with his hand under his chin. Jamie was surprised, but grunted, struggling a little and forcing himself not to either gag or bite Randall.

Randall caressed his head as he stood back smiling in triumph.

Jamie took a breath. "Tak' her awa'." He said not wanting her to witness whatever Jack Randall had in store for him. He was not sure he could handle having her witness what Randal chose to do if not actually achieving breaking him fully.

Randall looked down at him. "We will remember this moment for the rest of our lives." He said looking then down at Lizzy.

"Tak' her awa'." Jamie repeated.

"No." Lizzy sobbed.

Randall then pulled her from Jamie's side as she struggled.

"No, no!" She looked at him and pulled back, getting free. "I beg you. I need to say goodbye." she sobbed.

She went to Jamie's side, caressing his head softly. She turned his head to her. "I can't leave you." She sobbed.

He took a breath, struggling to stay awake. "Aye, ye wull. Dae as ah say." He said softly looking at her. "A loue ye, _a ghràidh_. Sae muckle." He bent his head to hers. Kissing her softly. She sobbed, her hands holding him as her head dropped. He kissed her brow. "Tak' care o' oor bairns." He whispered.

Randall pulled her free of him and Jamie let her go, his hand brushing the soft swell where his child was growing. He swallowed as Randall pulled her with him.

"I shall return shortly."

Once in the hallway he shoved her forward, holding a torch as Jamie remained there he was, unable to move and having too much honor to do it anyway.

"Walk." Randall ordered her. He pushed her before him. "I recently heard an extraordinary rumor about you." He said. "There was a trial held at Cranesmuir. You were accused of being a witch." He said as they walked.

Lizzy turned back toward him. "Yes. Witch, I am." She said softly. She looked at him, stepping closer. "And I curse you I curse you with knowledge, Jack Randall. I give you the hour of your death." She said, stepping ever closer. "Jonathan Wolverton Randall." She said softly. "Born September 3rd 1705. Dies..." She leaned closer and pressed her lips to his ears. "April 20th 1746." She whispered to him.

He looked at her, startled. He pulled her from him, watching her in the torchlight a moment before he shifted a few yards forward, throwing her through a hole in the floor.

She cried out as she fell, landing in a heap of muck.

He looked down and saw she was well enough and moved to return to Jamie.

She looked about in disgust, shocked when she found bodies. She shifted and cried out, hand going to her mouth as she came face to face with the lifeless corpse of Taran MacQuarrie. She turned her head violently away and vomited.

She then took a shaky breath and moved, getting out of the pile, climbing up, inching her way to freedom. At least she was out and she looked into the woods that surrounded the town. She gasped, looking back up, and then moving into the woods.

She was cold, hungry, and frightened as she heard the sound of a wolf close by. She looked about. She had no weapons with her now and she looked up for a tree she could climb to get to safety.

She moved finding none that would work. She panted a little hearing the wolf cries coming closer.

She moved around a tree when a hand grabbed her arm.

She whirled to face her attacker, hand up as she crouched for battle, but then she came face-to-face with Angus and she took a breath, relaxing almost instantly.

"Angus!" She gasped.

"Aye." He said. "Come then." He said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Murtagh wisnae aff tae let either o' ye rot sae we wur keekin fur a wey in."

She nodded, allowing him to pull her along.

ZzZ

Inside the cell, Randall had removed his uniform jacket and then knelt down. He put the key to the lock of the manacle that was about Jamie's ankle and then freed him.

Jamie's good hand went to his sharply. "She's awa' safe?"

"Yes. You have my word." Randall said softly, patting his hand.

Randall sighed as he walked behind him. He drew his dagger from his boot and walked forward. He cut Jamie's shirt away, looking at the silvery-white scars of the wounds he had caused.

Jamie didn't move, watching something ahead of him.

Randall moved closer, touching the scars gently, almost reverently. "How does it feel to be alive, yet wear so much dead flesh?" He asked softly, breath hot against Jamie's back.

Jamie said nothing even as Randall gently kissed a scar and then ran his tongue over some of them causing Jamie to gasp a little, but he did not move.

Randall took a breath and then leaned to his ear. "Shall we begin?" He asked.

Jamie made no answer, but sat there, not moving.


	37. A Daring Rescue

Chapter 37 – A Daring Rescue

Lizzy allowed Angus to lift her onto a mount he had deeper in the woods. He mounted behind her and they trotted away toward a nearby manor home. The owner was a man whom Murtagh knew and was a man who was kind to them. He had offered them shelter as they tried to figure out what to do.

Angus rode up to the house and dismounted as a groom reached for the rein.

Lizzy had been holding onto him, but had slumped against him, completely exhausted. He sat up and patted her leg to rouse her. "Lass." He said softly looking back at her. "Lass?"

She moaned a little and he dismounted and lifted her down.

She collapsed against him and he was startled, but he picked her up and carried her to the door. He knocked and the owner opened it and looked at the Scot carrying the woman in his arms.

"Wha is this then?" The man asked from the shadows where he stood as Angus set his burden down on a stool.

Murtagh went to Lizzy and knelt, hands going to her face. "Elizabeth Fraser."

She looked up, shivering a little as she lifted her hands toward the fire.

Murtagh nodded and rubbed her back a little. "Sur marcus macrannoch. He is a loyal mukker tae oor clan." He took a breath. "He 'n' his guidwife annabelle hae shored shelter."

"Thank you." Lizzy said softly.

Lizzy looked up as the man handed her a bottle and a small glass, but she just took the bottle and drank down a fair amount. Murtagh then took it from her. "Easy noo, lassie. We need ye sober enough tae think."

A bird like woman came in with food for them. "Och! ah juist brought fairn fur th' lads."

Lizzy looked about and noticed the Rupert and Willie were there also. Her stomach made a loud noise at the smell of food.

Murtagh looked at her. "Whaur th' hell did ye gang tae?" He asked Lizzy.

She took a breath. "I tried." She whispered. She looked about. "We have to go back for him." she said.

Murtagh laid a hand on her. "Foremaist yi''ll need fairn, fur ye 'n' th' bairn."

She nodded allowing him to give her some food. She ate it letting the warm meal warm her belly. She ate more than she expected.

"Tis black as pitch 'n' they idlers aye haven't returned ." Sir Marcus said coming further into the room.

"I could use a loyal friend right now." Lizzy said. She walked forward to the large man. "Tell me, how many men can you muster?"

"Tae rescue yer guidman fae wentworth jyle?"

She nodded. "Tonight if possible. Or tomorrow morning at the latest."

Marcus took a breath. "None. Fur it means risking th' redcoats comin' aroond afterwards 'n' leveling eldridge hoose tae th' ground." He took a breath. "No, lass. A'm sorry. Temporary shelter ah kin offer ye, bit ah will nae pat mah fowk or masell in jeopardy."

Murtagh shook his head. "We need mair time lassie."

"Jamie will hang soon." She said, looking at the men desperately. "I tried to save him. I went to Randall, the monster to save him and now it could be for nothing." She looked up. "He was hurt and...and..." she looked down. "He sent me away..." Her voice cracked with emotion. "He send me away." She wrapped her arms about herself and turned away.

Sir Marcus looked at her, startled. "Ye wur thare?"

"Oui." she said.

Murtagh came to her. "He wis alive?"

"Oui, but injured. Randall was there and..."

"Randall?" Rupert gasped.

Lizzy nodded. She looked back at Sir Marcus. She reached into her pocket. She had taken the pearl necklace and sewing a small pouch into the pocket of her dress for them as well as a small one for a few coins, that she would leave be. She pulled up the pearls and took a breath. "I can pay you." she said to Sir Marcus. "I wouldn't ask your men to risk their lives for nothing."

"A hauf dozen o' sae wid gies a fightin' chance." Angus said.

"A dozen wid gies an even better chance." Rupert put in.

Lizzy lifted the pearls and laid them in Sir Marcus's large hand. He looked up at her a moment and then back at his hand, touching them. "Whaur did ye git thae wifie?" He asked. "Fraser, Ye said yer name wis?"

She nodded. "That's right. My husband gave them to me on our wedding night." She said softly. "They're yours, if you'll help us." She said, though she hated to part with them. Perhaps she could buy them back from him at some point, but Jamie's freedom was worth more to her than the family heirloom at that point.

"Did he indeed." Sir Marcus said, taking a shaky breath. "Ellen's son?" He asked looking up at her.

Murtagh looked up sharply. "Yer guidman is ellen mackenzie's son?"

She nodded slowly, but it was Murtagh who spoke. "Aye, 'n' you'd ken it if ye saw him. He's th' gob o' her."

"With red hair, not dark." Lizzy said softly. "But he looks like her and his MacKenzie uncles."

Sir Marcus took another shaky breath. "Ah gave thae tae ellen mackenzie as a bridle gift. A've thought o' thaim sae often aroond her bonny neck. Ah wonder if she ever thought o' me while sportin' thaim?" He took a deep breath. "So...they're yers noo." He gave them back to Lizzy. "Ye wear thaim in guid health." He said softly.

She took then and looked at him. "I'd stand a better chance of doing that if you'd help me get my husband back."

"Ah, ah see. Bit whit ah cannae see is howfur it kin be dane. Ah hae a guidwife, th' lassie wha wis juist 'ere 'n' three wean asleep upby. Ah mist keek tae thair protection. Aye. Ah wid dae a bawherr fur ellen's laddie. Bit tis a bawherr muckle ye ask."

Lizzy held the pearls and then looked up at him. "I have three bairns of my own. They are with their aunt and uncle in Lallybroch." She looked down at her belly a moment. "A fourth on the way."

He looked at her and sighed. "Ye carry a bairn then?"

She nodded. "Oui." She said turning from him, tears in her eyes.

He stepped to her and touched her arm. "A'm sorry."

"Weel that juist leaves th' five o' us then." Willie said nodding, looking to Lizzy.

"I know how to get us inside." Lizzy said. "I left a door open at the rear of the prison. It is close to his cell."

"An open door is nay a plan, lass." Angus said.

They all looked at each other.

"Anyone?" Angus asked.

"It gives me na buzz tae say sic..." Sir Marcus started, but then the door opened to reveal a man. "Absalom. Jimmy! ah sent ye oot at daybreak tae bring me forty heid o' cattle!" He growled holding the man to the wall by his throat. "Whit hae ye bin up tae a' that time?"

"Searching. A' bloody day." The man protested.

"Weel ye sure as jobby didnae gang druthy. Howfur mony did ye bring in?"

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen? Nineteen oot o' forty? whit urr ye blind jimmy? is yer hooter goosed?"

Murtagh had gone and looked at them and then nodded. He looked back at Sir Marcus. "Nineteen cattle." He laughed and walked back to where Sir Marcus was holding the hapless Absalom. "That's na wee batch." He said slapping his arm.

"Whit th' hell is sae funny aboot twenty-one missing cattle?" Sir Marcus asked following him.

Murtagh walked to Lizzy who was still standing there. "Ah ken howfur we kin save young jamie ."

Lizzy looked at him, startled.

ZzZ

Randall sat on the edge of the table, watching Jamie as he fought to stay awake. He took a drink from a flask.

"Ye saw her lea thae walls?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Randall said. "We are both men of our word. Drink." He said.

Jamie took the flask and took a deep drink of the liquor.

"Let's see if you can make you more comfortable." Randall said. He moved around the table and looked at the nail in Jamie's hand. "This will hurt." He said softly. He used his knife to pull the nail upwards.

Jamie gasped and then once freed turned and dropped to the floor vomiting violently and then he sat, shaking in pain. He spat and pulled the remaining part of his shirt off as he laid there.

Randall moved a bucket to the side and the knelt behind him, pulling the younger man into his arms. "It's all right." He said. He held Jamie against him as he looked at him. He moved the bucket closer and gently washed the blood, spit, and sweat from Jamie's face. "It's all right. The worst is over now, you'll see." He looked over Jamie, amazed at his body as he laid there. "Dear God. You are a magnificent creature. Your wife is so small, like a doll." He smiled. "But you. You are like Hercules." He said.

Jamie grunted.

Randall leaned down and then kissed him softly.

Jamie stared at a wall, wincing a little.

Randall looked down at him and kissed him again, deeper this time. Jamie did not move. "It's like kissing a corpse." He said looking down at Jamie who winced a little, holding his injured hand to his chest. He lifted a finger and tapped Jamie's nose, almost playfully. "I know you can do better." Randall smiled. "Your wife tastes like honey." He looked down at Jamie. "Everywhere I kissed, sweet." He arched an eyebrow. "Are you as sweet, I wonder?"  
Jamie turned his head away, exhaling sharply. He closed his eyes a moment. Lizzy had given herself to this man to save him and now he would do the same for her. Jamie well knew it was actually him Randall had wanted. Lizzy was just the means to an end. She had played well, a beautiful whore to the man she hoped to save the man she loved.

And she had failed.

It had been for nothing.

Randall grunted and grabbed Jamie's hair, forcing his head back to face him. "My men can have Elizabeth back within the hour." He said. Jamie looked up at him, eyes defiant, but also there was a touch of worry as well. "We have an agreement."

"That ah wid nae resist." Jamie said.

"Ah..." Randall said. "So that's your plan. To submit, but like Christ on the cross." Randall said spreading his hands a little.

Jamie looked away again.

"Well, we will see about that." Randall said. Randall moved sitting Jamie up and then lifting him to the chair. Jamie groaned in pain as Randall moved him bodily. Jamie sat, shivering with cold, apprehension, and a touch of fear as he held his shattered hand with his good. He watched Randall knelt before him, looking up at him.

He shuddered a little as Randall lifted his battered kilt up to passed his knees, using his hands, he spread Jamie's legs apart, as Jamie panted. Randall hushed him as Jamie blinked, looking away from the older man and what he was doing. Randall then shifted, lifting a hand, running it along Jamie's powerful thigh, higher to his groin. Jamie looked at him startled, as Randall cupped his balls in his hands, caressing them in a way that made Jamie fight to stay still.

"How does that feel? Is that nice?" Randall asked.

Randall then lowered his head. Jamie quaked and then looked upward as he felt Randall's tongue on him. Had it been Lizzy, he would have been more than eager to allow the feelings as his body betrayed him, his cock rising in pleasure. He reached and gripped the table with his hand, closing his eyes.

Randall's head lifted as he looked up at Jamie. "Don't play the worm with me." Randall said looking at him."

Jamie's eyes opened as he took a breath.

"Jamie, I just want this to be a pleasant experience for us both." Randall said continuing to touch him in a way that was so much like his wife, but Randall's hands were larger and more sure.

Jamie groaned and then gasped. "Dae whit ye mist." He growled. He turned to Randall. "Take yer buzz 'n' be dane wi' it." He said leaning forward and he spat in Randall's face.

"What I must?" Randall asked. He looked at Jamie's defiant face. He wiped the spit from his own face and looked up.

He rose to his feet, pulling Jamie up with him. Jamie groaned and quivered in pain, but stood, watching him. "You think I cannot control the darkness I inhabit?" He asked.

He looked at Jamie's face and then nodded. He then put his hands to Jamie's hips and pushed the kilt down, revealing Jamie to him, what small part remained.

With a quick movement, he grabbed Jamie's head, turning him, and forcing him over the table. Jamie cried out in pain as his shattered hand hit the table.

Randall stood behind him. "One way or another, I will get a response from you." He said coolly as he reached for his breeches.

Randall coughed, putting spit into his hand which he pressed to Jamie's backside. Jamie gasped and then Randall pushed himself into his victim beneath him. Jamie gasped in shock and pain at the sudden invasion, his body not ready for it, even if he had been mentally preparing for it.

Was this how Lizzy had felt when he had forced her? Utterly exposed, dirty, used, and not worthy of anything?

He gasped as Randall continued to moved hard, pressing him hard against the table.

"Scream." Randall ordered as he held his hips.

Jamie shook his head even as he fought not to.

Randall's hand fisted in his hair. "Scream."

Jamie groaned.

"I said, scream, you slut!" Randall growled.

Jamie finally screamed and it echoed off the walls.

And it was just the beginning of what Randall had in store for him.

ZzZ

It was morning.

The men garrison of Wentworth Prison was doing a morning parade. They chanted "God save King George" as they stood in lines for inspections. The flag of the British Empire was raised as a fife played and the men saluted.

Within the prison dungeon, Jamie lay on the cot, naked, looking out as he laid on his stomach.

Behind him, Jack Randall stirred and then rose to his feet. He padded to wash his face with water as he too was naked, listening to the parade above them.

Randall then moved and dressed, slowly as Jamie watched from where he was lying, staring unmoving.

"Ye owe me a debt." He said softly.

Randall froze and then looked back. He was shirtless, but he drew his dagger and walked toward Jamie.

However, he head a clanging noise and blinked, curious as a metal door opened somewhere in the hall.

Randall pulled on his shirt as he walked toward the door.

Jamie grunted, it took an effort to speak since his mouth was injured and bruised from him biting it. "Please." He begged, but Randall was out the door.

Randall looked about and tied his long dark hair back with a thong of leather as he walked along the passage, listening.

Jamie gasped and fell from the cot, whimpering.

Randall went to a door. He heard shouting behind it. He was curious and opened the door to see cows, many cows stampeding toward him. They hit the door, knocking him back and trampling him.

Murtagh was the first to enter the passage. He blinked and looked down. Randall was under the door, bloody, unconscious, and unmoving. He seemed dead and so Murtagh moved on, lifting Lizzy's drawn map of the dungeon.

Rupert and Angus were behind him as they herded the cattle up the stairs. The cows would make havoc for the English while they made their get away.

Murtagh moved, following the map to a door. He looked down seeing Jamie, naked on the door of the cell, unmoving.

Jamie whimpered a little as Murtagh touched him.

Angus passed him plaid to wrap him in.

Murtagh rolled him to his back and Jamie whimpered. "Easy lad. Easy." He said gently. "We're getting ye oot o' 'ere. Aye!"

Murtagh lifted his godson up onto his shoulder to carry the large man who was dead weight. Angus had his dirk drawn as he took the map and found the open doorway to the outside. Murtagh followed carrying Jamie and Rupert was behind watching. They walked out and closed the door.

They laid Jamie in a wagon that they had gotten from Sir Marcus. Rupert drove the wagon while Angus and Murtagh rode horses behind.

Lizzy stood on the road, watching and waiting. She was in her breeches and shirt again, her clothing packed into the saddle bags of one of the horses. She had sent Willie to find them a place they could shelter and she could see to Jamie.

She took a breath as she saw them approach. She moved to the wagon as Rupert pulled to a halt. "Is he alive?" She asked, amazed they were able to find and free him.

"Aye, He needs tending, bit it wull hae tae wait." Murtagh said.

"The hell it will." Lizzy barked as Rupert helped her up. She climbed beside her husband. His face was bruised and he was pale. "I can't believe you actually did it." She gasped as she touched Jamie's face.

"They redcoat drummer wee jimmies wur making sic a racket, th' garrison didnae ken we wur thare, cattle 'n' a', 'til we wur ben th' steid." Angus laughed.

Lizzy lifted the plaid looking Jamie over. He had welts all over, gashes, pucked skin that was charred in places, and god knew what else. Also his hand that was shattered she knew about from before. She took a breath seeing blood between his legs and closed her eyes a moment feeling ill before she took a breath.

"We mist mak' haste." Rupert said looking at her. "They'll be comin' fur us straecht awa'."

"Meine Goette." Lizzy whispered. "What did Randall do to you?" She asked as she leaned close to Jamie. He lay, eyes closed, his breaths shallow as she turned his head to her. One part of his mouth was badly bruised from biting the flesh.

"Ah dinnae mean tae speak ill o' th' laddie, bit he positively reeks." Rupert said.

Lizzy leaned down sniffing. "It's oil of lavender. It's used to relieve pain." She said softly looking up.

"Someone tried tae tend him then?" Murtagh asked.

"Maybe." Lizzy said looking as she knelt by him.

Murtagh looked back at Angus. "Gang back 'n' watch th' road behind us. If ye see ony sign o' pursuit comin' running lik' th' de'il 'n' we'll tak' hae tae tak' oor chances."

"Jamie." Lizzy said softly, stroking his cheek.

Murtagh nodded to Angus. "Gang oan." He said.

Angus was off as Lizzy leaned over her husband.

Murtagh dismounted and joined her in the wagon, looking at his godson.

"Jamie." She said.

He opened his eyes as she cupped his face softly.

"You're safe now." She said softly. "I'm going to help you I swear."

Jamie looked at her and then his eyes narrowed. He saw Lizzy and then saw Randall's face as well. He gasped and lifted his good hand to her throat. He grimaced and whimpered as he spoke in Gaelic.

" _Leig leam falbh_." His voice angry as he held her throat in his large hand.

Lizzy gasped as he held cut off her air supply.

Rupert gasped and pulled Lizzy free and forcing his hand down. "Git aff her laddie! Jamie!" She gasped, coughing looking at her husband.

"Whit's wrong wi' ye laddie? tis lizzy!" Murtagh said.

Lizzy recovered and touched him softly. "Jamie..."

"Dinnae titch me." Jamie said trying to pull the plaid tighter.

"She's just trying to help you." Murtagh said.

Jamie looked at him and growled as he reached for him. " _Feumaidh tu stad a chur air mo chràdh_!"

" _Chan éist mi ri seo_!" Murtagh said looking at him and putting his good hand down.

"What is he saying?" Lizzy asked.

"He is deleeriet. Raving aboot god kens whit." Murtagh said moving back to his horse clearly a bit startled by what Jamie had said.

"Pardon th' interruption, bit wull ye be wanting tea?" Rupert asked sarcastically. "Or kin ah git this wagon movin`?" He cracked the whip and the horses lurched to a gallop. Lizzy leaned over Jamie as he lapsed unconscious again.

Willie came to them and Rupert slowed to a trot as Willie spoke to him. Lizzy was too concerned with Jamie to listen as she held her husband.

It was about an hour later when they came to an abbey. Lizzy looked about as Willie helped her down from the wagon.

The abbot came out and smiled at her as Willie spoke. "Faither anselm, this is mrs. Elizabeth fraser. Th' da's 'greed tae gies shelter 'til we kin fin' a mair permanent situation."

"Thank you. We're most grateful."

"Think nothing o' it." The elderly man said softly. "We shall blether efter"

She nodded. "I'm going to need..."

"Th' laddie haes tellt is o` yer needs 'n' a' is waiting fur ye."

She nodded again. "Thank you."

Lizzy turned as the brothers carried the unconscious Jamie into the abbey on a furred litter with Willie and Angus helping.

Lizzy followed, feeling rather ill. She needed to heal her husband enough that they could find somewhere safer. If the English found him, they would hang him.

And she was not about to allow that to happen.


	38. Safe Haven

Chapter 38 – Safe Haven

Lizzy watched as the brother laid her husband on a narrow bed. She took a breath. She would need to see to his hurts soon.

A brother, named Mark, tried to offer Jamie, who had woken some broth. He pressed it to his lips and then Jamie protested, knocking it away.

"No! No!" He gasped.

Lizzy came forward from where she had been by the door. "Jamie." She gasped.

Jamie coughed and groaned in pain.

"Tis a' richt. Thir's mair broth." Brother Mark said.

Jamie shivered a little as he looked about and held himself.

Mark pulled Lizzy to the side. "A've na doubt ye kin mend his body, bit thare ur ither wounds." He said softly. "Nae sae easily dealt wi'."

Jamie moaned a little.

"His soul..." The brother went on. "A'm feart is in turmoil."

"If I don't set that hand, he'll be crippled for life." Lizzy said.

Mark nodded.

"Lizzy!" Jamie moaned in his delirium.

Lizzy nodded to the brother. "Please. Excuse us for a while."

Mark dipped his head.

Jamie was lying touching his side. Lizzy sighed and dropped into a chair. "Brother Mark was right. You need your nourishment." She said lifting a cool rag to his brow.

His head moved away from her in a jerk and he whimpered. "Dinnae titch me." He said eyes closed.

She sat back, looking at him. Randall had only been alone with him for less than six hours, but clearly he had done so much damage to her husband he could barely function.

She took a breath. "Jamie talk to me." she told him. "What did Randall do to you?" She asked.

He did not look at her as his eyes opened. He looked down at the floor. "Awfy much." He said shaking his head a little. "'n' nae enough."

She sighed. She rose to her feet and walked to the door calling Brother Mark back to her.

"Do you have laudanum?" She asked.

"Aye." He said. He handed her a whiskey bottle. "He kin fin' comfort in this as weel."

She nodded and took it walking back to her husband. She sighed. "Here." She said handing him the bottle.

He lifted his good hand and took it, sipping on it not looking at her.

Brother Mark came to her with a small bottle of laudanum.

Lizzy sat down with a spoon. "Jamie. I'm going to be setting your hand. You need to take this."

Jamie ignored her, looking away.

"You'd be wise tae dae as she says, laddie. Th' laudanum wull hulp ye kip thro' this trying time."

Jamie didn't look at either of them. "Whiskey wull dae me juist braw." He said lowly as he took a drink.

Lizzy reached up and took the bottle. "Jamie, I'm about to set bones in your hand. It has been shattered. It will take time and it will be easier if you were sleeping through it."

Jamie still did not look at her. "Randall made me crawl. Made me beg." He said rubbing his good hand over a spot. "Afore he wis dane, he made me waant verra badly tae be deid."

Lizzy listened, her heart breaking. So little time and Randall had managed to do what he had set out to do years ago. He had broken her husband. Body. Heart. Soul.

And she would need to repair him.

And she would or die trying.

She loved him that much.

"Well you're not dead..." She said looking at him. "...and I refuse to let you spend the rest of your life as a cripple. Especially for your sword hand." She swallowed. "So let me do my job as a healer."

Mark listened and watched as he moved, items for her.

"Dae as ye wish." Jamie said softly. He turned his head toward her and then took the bottle from her hands. He had only had laudanum once before, when they stitched his head after he had been felled by an ax to the base of his skull many years ago. He still bore the scar. He took a breath and put it to his lips, shaking. "It matters nae tae me." He murmured as she reached to stop him as he swallowed most that was not on the spoon.

"Jamie..." she said softly taking it back, finding it more than half gone.

He gasped.

Very soon, she watched the narcotic take hold as he blinked, barely awake. She laid him back and pulled the sheet up to his chin to keep him warm as his left arm was held out from his body, his broken hand resting on a table among linens.

Lizzy took a breath. "I need water and clean cloth." She said looking at Brother Mark.

He nodded. "Ah hae thaim duin fur ye. They're ower near th' basins."

Jamie's eyes closed.

"What about thread?" Lizzy asked.

"Ah hae wash thread, tae."

Jamie was taken to sweet oblivion for the first time in a long time. He was numb and was dreamless as he slept.

Lizzy took a breath as she sat down, looking over his shattered hand. She had treated many injuries, some horrific, but none of them here her husband. It was a long nerve wracking process. Lizzy set the two fingers that had easy fractures first. Next the finger that had bone sticking out from it. She pressed the bone back into the skin and then stitched it closed. The ring finger was the worse. It was shattered completely, the bones in fragments. She knew it likely would be permanently a problem, but she stitched the wounds closed and hoped for the best. The ring finger might remain stiff, but she was fairly sure, over time, the rest of his fingers would be able to function normally.

She hoped.

Jamie had whimpered some and Mark took his good hand and told him to squeeze. Jamie did weakly when he was conscious, which was not much. Twice they had to stop because Jamie was sick and Mark held a bucket for him. Most of what came up was whiskey since Jamie had had very little to eat while in prison.

The nail wound in the center on both sides, having gone completely through the hand, somehow missing major blood vessels and tendons, was the easiest of all. She then wrapped it in linen and then Brother Mark brought her a brace he had been fashioning to keep the fingers still and immobile as he had sat watching her work.

She was grateful, though she had become so detached by the end. Jamie had once said, 'I can bear pain myself, but I could not bear yours. That would take more strength than I have'. Lizzy took a breath. She well understood that now. He was right. It did take strength. She hoped they both had enough strength to get through the time ahead of them.

She was fairly sure the fingers would heal. She feared a fever, but she knew that if he had strength to fight, he would live.

She had to give him that.

For him.

For her.

For their children.

Lizzy had worked hard for nearly six hours. She washed the blood from her hands in a basin and took a breath. She had done all she could. She was exhausted, but at the end, when she had bound his hand and gave a small prayer, she stood up. She sighed and caressed her husband's cheek softly.

"Ah will bade wi' him thro' th' nicht." Brother Mark told her. "Ye'll need yer braun. Come." He said. "Ah wull send fur ye, shuid he awauken, or thare be ony need."

She nodded and left her husband in the care of the good brother and God. She walked down the hall and then faltered, pausing as her stomach heaved. She vomited and then collapsed against the wall with a soft cry.

She went to the small room the monks had given her. It was a small cell, but it would do. She found her clothing there. She dressed in her dress and then took a breath. She could not sleep, her mind racing. She laid a hand on her belly. She felt the baby move, distressed at her feelings of sadness, pity, shame, anger, and hopelessness.

She walked down and found a small chapel. She heard a bell tolling and she took a breath as she sat down on a bench and bowed her head, praying.

She had no idea how long she was there, but she looked up, wiping her eyes when she saw the Abbot himself come in and light the candles at the altar. She took a breath and rose shakily to her feet. He turned to her as he saw her going soundlessly to the door.

"Forgive me. Ah didnae mean tae interrupt yer prayers." He said gently. "Please." He said nodding to a bench.

She swallowed and went and sat down heavily.

The Abbot sat down beside her, gingerly.

She sighed and looked up at the altar and then back at him.

The Abbot looked at her. "Wid ye lik' me tae hear yer confession mah bairn?"

She sighed. "I am not Catholic." she said softly.

"That mak's wee difference tae god. If ye ken him, that is whit he counts." He said softly.

"I am not sure it will make sense to you."

"Mibbie nae. Bit ah assure ye, he wull ken. Even if yer a nae a papist."

She took a breath. "My name is Catherine Anne Elizabeth Katerina Hohenzollern Von Stauffenberg Fraser, Princess of Prussia, Duchess von Cleves, and Lady of Broch Tuarach." She said softly.

He listened, amazed as she spoke her full long name and titles. She realized this was likely the first time she had uttered it all out loud to anyone.

She swallowed. "Through my selfishness, I have brought great suffering, to my husband, our children, my husband's family, and my own family."

"Gang oan."

She then spoke her tale, all of it, and the Father listened, amazed by her revelations. It was interesting. She was more at peace telling after recounting it once already to Jamie. The Abbot would not betray her and he also seemed to realize the pain she needed to let go, like a festering wound that needed to lanced in order to heal.

She ended, as her breath caught. "And now Randall has done the most unspeakable things to him." she said an then startled to sob.

The father reached a frail hand over. He patted her hands.

"But it's my fault. I never should have come here or sought his farm..." she whispered.

"Ye cannae chaynge th' bygane, bairn. Ye kin ainlie better th' future, wi' his guidance."

She took a breath and nodded. "Perhaps you are correct. Maybe it is all for a higher purpose."

The father sat, rubbing his hands a moment and then he spoke softly. "How marvelous. Extraordinary!" He said. "A wonder o' th' Lord, na doubt. "

"A wonder? Somehow, I do not think canon law had my situation in mind." She said.

"True." The abbot agreed. "Bit oor laird sees th' truth in a' hings. 'n' sae he kens yer truth as weel." He leaned closer to her. "Whitevur yer sins micht be, hae faith that thay wull be forgiven."

She swallowed.

He said. "Ken, mah bairn, though thae times ur trying, he is wi' ye aye 'n' keeps ye safe. He wull keep yer guidman safe as weel." He said softly. "Ye mist keep faith in that."

She nodded and lifted her hand and crossed herself.

He smiled a little at that. "Ye kin become a papist yit, mah bairn." He rose and put his hands together and then prayed in Latin as she bowed her head. He ended the prayer by pressing his thumb to her brow making a cross and speaking. " _In nomine Patris et fillii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen_."

Lizzy sighed and he touched her cheek.

"It's late, bairn, 'n' yi''ll need yer rest. Ye carry nae ainlie yer burdens 'n' yer husband's, bit a bairn wi`in ye. It taxes yer braun 'n' ye wull need a' ye kin muster thro' this."

She looked up sharply and rose to her feet. "How did you know?" She asked.

He smiled a little. "Ah wis aboot th' world forty years afore ah teuk this vocation, mah bairn. Ah hud a guidwife wance, god rest her soul, 'n' ah weel knew th' glowing keek o' a wifie wha hud a bairn in her womb. Mah bairns ur grown noo 'n' ah hae grandbairn 'n' a great-grandbairn oan th' wey." He smiled and touched her cheek. "Ah wull hae a het breakfast brought tae ye th' morns mornin'. Fur noo, kip weel."

She nodded and bowed her head. "Thank you father."

She went back to her cell and collapsed on the thin bed. Sleep came to her faster than she expected.

ZzZ

The next morning, she woke, hearing the sounds of the monks chanting in the church. She sighed, not yet ready to face the day and she slept on.

There was a knock after a time and she walked to the door. She had not undressed and she looked at the brother who had a tray of tea, toast, fresh churned butter, honey, and a vegetable pie. She ate it all, finding she was starving.

The sun was bright in the window into her cell when she woke. She sighed and splashed water on her face and the pulled her thick hair back into a simple pony tail to keep her hair from her eyes.

She walked into the room where Jamie was lying on the bed. Brother Mark was there trying to feed him some porridge with a little honey. Jamie was refusing to turn his head to take the food.

She walked to the foot of the bed. "How's our patient doing this morning?" She asked.

"Stubborn. Verra Stubborn." Brother Marks said looking at the drowsy Jamie. He rose to his feet. "He aye refuses ony fairn."

She walked forward to his beside, looking down at him. "You need to eat. Your body needs sustenance to repair itself." She chided. She laid a and on his brow and then his cheek. She looked at Brother Mark. "He has a fever." she sat down and looked at the hand. "It's looking better at least."

Jamie was panting softly.

"Once we have you healed up, we can started to massage and exercise the hand so we can get those fingers to bend properly." She said cheerfully as she changed the bandages. She looked up at Brother Mark. "We need to get his fever down." She said. "I'll need a bucket of the coldest water you can find."

"Th' burn is icy in th' mornings." Brother Mark said.

"That'll do. Also plenty of clean cloth."

He bent down and lifted the bucket. "Ah will see ye git a' yi''ll need." He said.

"Thank you."

Brother Mark left and shut the door behind him.

Jamie took a breath. "Ye cannae save a jimmy that doesn't waant saving." He said softly.

She swallowed and put her hands on her hips. "I will save you, James Fraser. Come hell or high water."

He looked at her startled. "Yer in a kirk, wifie." He said looking a little scandalized.

She smiled. "An abbey." She corrected. "The church is just over there."

He grunted and closed his eyes, hurting.

ZzZ

After a time and wiping him down with cool water, she walked out to collect her thoughts.

Murtagh came to her with Willie beside him.

"Mistress." Willie said softly.

She looked at him and smiled a little. "Oh. Sorry." she said.

He smiled.

She looked at Murtagh as Angus and Rupert came to her.

"Th' patrols ur getting a bawherr claise fur mah tastes." Murtagh said. "Tis clear jamie's nae thriving 'ere."

Lizzy took a breath. "Where would we go?" She asked.

"Thir's na steid safe fur ye 'ere in bonnie scotland." Rupert said behind her. "Nae leoch, nae lallybroch. Murtagh is richt. Ye wull hae tae bolt th' land."

She nodded, listening.

"Mackenzie's ken fowk in Paris." Angus put in. "Thay kin tak' ye in, gie shelter, eh?"

"In france thare ur frasers as weel. Jamie hud an uncle that is an abbot. It's whaur he healed afore." Murtagh said softly. He took a breath. "He haes asked us tae tak' him fae 'ere sae we dae nae endanger th' monks." He took a breath. "We an' a' hae a cousin." He said thoughtfully.

"Th' man's a merchant. He coudnae rammy kip." Rupert said. "Yi''ll need someone wha kin defend against..."

"Mistress elizabeth, dae ye nae hae yer ain fowk in france?" Willie asked looking at her, large brown eyes bright. "Jamie said ye wid lik' tae some day gang back tae thaim."

Lizzy smiled a little. "I may sound French to you, but I am not French, Willie. I am Prussian."

"Cuid thay nae tak' ye in as weel?" Willie asked.

She swallowed. "They would not welcome Jamie most likely. However, that does not mean I could not sail for my own lands."

"Yer ain lands?" Rupert asked. He was puzzled by that.

She turned to him. She had trusted them this far. She could trust them with more. "I am a high born lady, Rupert. I am the Duchess of Cleves." She said.

Rupert blinked and Angus smirked. "Suddenly muckle o' ye mak's muckle mair sense, mistress." Angus said a little ruefully.

Willie smiled a little.

"Besides I think Jamie would prefer to be with members of the Fraser clan, at least while he heals. No offense."

"None taken." Rupert said. "Th' offer stauns."

"Aye. Th' mackenzie's wull aye staun wi' ye lass." Angus said. "Colum haes a special steid in his hert fur ye 'n' sae dae we."

She smiled. "I know they will." She looked at Angus. "Tell my uncle I hold him in affection as well when you next see him. Thank you." she said. She stepped to him and kissed his cheek.

Angus blushed. "Mistress."

She took a few steps forward and then turned back looking at the men. These men who had stuck by her and were now still at her side. She would ever be grateful to them for as long as she lived. Lizzy took a breath. "If we are to sail to France away from here and Randall, I will need you three to do something for me."

Willie looked at her. "Aye?"

"Go to Lallybroch and bring our bairns. They should be with us. Also as Ian Murray for a sack. He will know what you mean." She had told him, as he drew the map to find where Jamie had been taken, where the gold was buried around the estate. She had told him so if he had need, he could use it to keep the estate afloat for many years. He had not wished to touch it without the laird and lady there, but she had assured him that to keep it safe, she would welcome her dowry's use.

Rupert nodded. "A' richt mistress."

Murtagh nodded. "Whit wull ye dae if he heals?"

"Not if, Murtagh, when." Lizzy corrected turning away. "When he heals, I will take him the Cleves. No one knows him there. We will be safe."

Murtagh nodded. "A weel enough plan. Ah wull gang tae seeing aboot getting us a ship then."

She nodded and then reached into her pocket and lifted the coins. "These will help secure passage."

He looked at the coins. "Whaur in th' world did ye git thae?" He asked. The silver coin was a good sum and Spanish making it worth more.

She smiled. "I told you. I am a Duchess." He took them from her. "My dowry that came to me when I wed was a good amount."

He nodded. "A' richt."

ZzZ

Willie went to see Jamie. "Jamie." He said softly. "Jamie?" He said coming into the room. " _A Fhrisealaich, bheil u dùisgte_?" He asked.

Jamie looked up at him as he rolled onto his side with a groan.

"Murtagh's gaen tae fin' a boat fur ye. Tae tak' ye tae france, whaur ye kin forgoat this ever happened." He shifted and stepped closer. "Yi''ll need tae keep yer braun up. Ye mist sloch fur mistress elizabeth's tout o' nae fur yer ain." He paused. "Lizzy is carrying yer bairn 'n' sae pure tough. Ye mist be pure tough fur her. She needs ye." He stepped closer. "She loues ye fiercely 'n' ye hae her worried sick." He cocked his head, youthful eyes bright. "Tell me whit ah kin dae tae hulp. Jamie."

Jamie had been looking at the wall, but he looked back at the boy and then down at his dirk. He lifted his head. "Yer blade." Jamie said hoarsely. "Haun it ower."

"'n' whit wid ye be needing it fur?" Willie asked.

"Tae pat me oot o' this black misery." Jamie said simply.

Willie shook his head. "Jamie, ye dinnae mean it. It's against th' kirk. It's a mortal sin." He swallowed. "Lizzy, she is yer guidwife, mither o` yer bairns. Whit wid she think?"

"Tis nae a maiter ah wish tae discuss." He sat up a little and reached out with his good arm. "Noo, haun it ower. "

"No." Willie said.

"Gie it tae me!" Jamie snarled, angry and in pain.

"No. I won't!" Willie said walking out of the room.

Jamie gasped as he rolled on his back.

ZzZ

Willie found Lizzy sitting in the garden, watching some honey bees dance about collecting the last of the nectar they could before winter came. "Lizzy." He whispered. He came to her and collapsed, head dropping into her lap, surprising her.

"Willie?!" She gasped.

"How urr ye sae pure tough?" He asked, weeping as he held her skirts. "Howfur kin ye tak' th' pain o' it a'?"

"What are you talking about?"

He lifted his head. "Jamie asked me fur mah dirk."

"Why?" Lizzy asked, feeling an icy pit in hr stomach.

"He wants tae murdurr his-sel." He said looking up at her, tears in his eyes. He shook with emotion and she swallowed. "Howfur kin ye bear it?"

She shook her head, hand going to her mouth. "I...I..." She turned from him and vomited everything she had managed to eat into the flower bed. She collapsed to her knees and Willie was behind her, holding her shoulders as he dropped his head to her back.

"A'm sorry. A wullnae let him. Ah swear..."

She nodded. "I have to heal him, Willie. Or die trying."

He nodded as he looked at her as he sat back and she looked at him, his youthful face full of pain and anguish. He pressed a loose piece of hair back in an affectionate gesture. He had always thought of Lizzy as the elder sister he had craved and never had just as Jamie was like an older protective brother.

"We wull see him mended, lizzy."

She nodded. "God willing."

He crossed himself. "Aye."


	39. Wounds that May Not Heal

Chapter 39 - Wounds that May Not Heal

It took only a day to secure passage.

The ship would sail within the week. Rupert and Angus rode hard to bring the children from Lallybroch. It was a two day ride to get there and another two days to make it back and then they would have the demanding whims of two bairns and an infant.

Jamie was loaded onto a wagon. He groaned in pain, but his eyes were bright as he looked about. Lizzy hoped up with him, pulling the furs about him. He had given up on trying to force her from touching him. When his fever had broken, he had eaten a little, but became ill after.

Murtagh and Lizzy were stoic as Brother Mark was, not minding as Jamie wretched pitifully.

"I'm disgusting." He had whispered, shaking as Murtagh held him, Lizzy dabbed his brow, and Mark held the bucket for him.

"You are healing." Lizzy had corrected.

They made it to the coast and then loaded Jamie into a skiff that would take them to the larger boat moored deeper in the bay. He moaned a little, but was settled and had a flap of the blanket wrapped about his face to keep the sun from him. It was too big for the small harbor of the nearest sea town. Lizzy then looked at the men who stood with her.

All of them had been loyal and she smiled at each. Angus and Rupert had been as good as their word and brought the children. Jenny had sent Rupert and Angus with a wagon for the children. Alex was bundled and held in a basket next to Rupert, while Ellen rode with Angus on his horse. Janet rode in the wagon with the goat.

They had arrived that morning. Lizzy was thrilled to see her children. Rupert handed her the sack of coin. She thanked him.

She knew Jamie would as well, though she had told the crew members to take Jamie aboard so he could be settled in a hammock and resting. She was to birth with him and have Alex with her. Murtagh would take the girls in his own. The sea was calm, though it would be sometime to cross to Calais. Then from there a wagon ride to the Abbey that Jamie's uncle was Abbot.

Lizzy stood on shore watching the skiff go to the large boat called the _Cristabel_.

Murtagh held Alex in one arm as the lad looked about. Janet and Ellen were looking on the beach for pretty shells as he watched them amused. They had not seen the ocean before and it was exciting to them.

Willie she would likely miss most of all he stepped forward, brown eyes bright. "Ah'll miss ye, mistress." He said softly. "We shall ne'er fin' anither healer th' likes o' ye." He offered his hand.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Willie." She stepped to him and hugged him close and then kissed his cheek.

He blushed and smiled back.

She had long considered him a little brother. "You are a true friend." She cupped his face softly. "I wished I had a brother like you." She said.

"Ah wid be yer brother. Adopted brother." He said. "Ah wish ah hud a sister lik' ye. Bonny 'n' pure tough."

She nodded. "I am now." She then turned. "I doubt everyone is as sad as you to see us go." She said looking at Angus.

Rupert shook his head. "Tis hee haw personal, mistress, bit keeping ye 'n' jamie oot o' harm's wey, proves tae be a stowed oot time occupation."

Angus smiled as he stood, his arms folded. "That's verra true."

Murtagh came forward holding his godson's son. The goat was nearby munching on some grass looking content. He was needed to feed the lad since his mother no longer could. Alex was thriving with the rich milk and had grown.

The skiff had reached the greater ship. Jamie was put aboard in short order by the practiced hands of the crew. The boat came back toward shore.

Murtagh nodded. "Time tae gang." He said.

Angus stepped forward pulling off his beret. "Mistress Lizzy." He said softly. "Kin i...kiss ye farewell?" He asked.

She arched an eyebrow. "No you may not." She said.

He sighed and looked away.

She smiled. "That is far too final." She said stepping toward him. "You may kiss me _au revoir._ "

He smiled then coming to her, hands planting on her full bosom and he kissed her fully and hard on her mouth.

"Hey! Hey!" Murtagh barked as Rupert put a hand on him.

She was startled and she pushed him back looking at him. "Seriously?!" She gasped.

Murtagh stood then amused as was Rupert. Willie looked ready to jump in to murder him.

Angus looked at her, startled at himself. "Apologies, mistress, ah lost mah heid."

Lizzy wiped her mouth and arched her brow.

The two girls came up. "Uncle Angus, Uncle Rupert, Uncle Willie. Look what we found!"

Ellen held a small crab in her hands. Angus smiled and clapped. "Weel done, lasses." He praised.

Angus bent and lifted Janet, hugging her. Ellen hugged Rupert and then went to Willie.

Willie lifted her in his arms. "Promise me, ye wull keek efter yer momma." He said to the child.

Ellen nodded looking at her mother. "I promise, uncle Willie."

Rupert stepped forward and took Lizzy's hand. He bent down and kissed her hand softly. He straightened and smiled at her. "Cheerio the nou tae ye elizabeth. God bless."

"Very gallant." She said looking pointedly at Angus

Rupert looked at Angus. "See, that's howfur ye ye tak' yer lea o' a lass."

"If you ever find your way to Cleves. Come find us." Lizzy said softly.

Willie nodded. "Ah kin dae."

"A' richt. Pick a windae, yer leavin', th' lot o' ye." Murtagh said handing Alex to his mother.

" _Air d' ais, ana-chrìosdaidh_." Angus said playfully to him.

Lizzy and Murtagh turned back to the skiff. Murtagh lifted Janet into his arms as he led the goat. Ellen walked beside her mother smiling.

"If ye happen tae run intae th' rightful king o'er th' water, ye tell him angus mohr sends his best, eh ?" Angus said to them and then laughed.

Lizzy looked at Murtagh and rolled her eyes.

"King seumas is in italy, ye gowk, nae france." Rupert said.

"Ah meant if he...ah meant if he goes tae italy ." Angus said.

"Yer arse ye did." Rupert said.

Willie chuckled and followed them to the horses as Lizzy Murtagh lifted Janet to a crewman who set her easily on a seat. Murtagh then lifted the goat, which surprised the man, but when he saw the baby in Lizzy's arms, he understood, He put the goat on the floor and turned as Murtagh lifted Lizzy, Alex in her arms up. The crewman smiled and set her on her feet and then bowed. "Mistress." He greeted. Ellen was next and she moved, easily toward the bow of the skiff as Murtagh helped another man shove the boat into the water and then got in.

They made it to the ship. Lizzy and Alex went up first. Murtagh saw to the children as Lizzy staggered to below. She found the berth where Jamie lay. He looked miserable. He looked up at her. "Ah thought a'd be th' yin puking mah guts oot." He looked at her, eyes bright as he laid there. "'n' 'ere yer, as green as rotten fish."

Lizzy took a breath. "Please. Fish is the last thing I wish to think of right now." She said softly. Normally an excellent sailor, Lizzy was a little baffled by the fact that her belly hurt. She could feel the child within her moving.

He sighed as he felt the boat lurch. "It's guid tae hae ye 'ere." He said with an effort.

She smiled and sat on her own cot.

The crossing was calm, but Jamie was still violently ill. Lizzy had not seen anyone so from the sea, but Jamie and little Janet were both throwing up. Lizzy did not recall Jamie being so when she had first met him, but perhaps the from his injuries...

Janet, however, was so ill, Lizzy had measured two drops of laudanum into a small cup of cup milk and had her drink it. Though much of it came back up, the girl slept in the cot. Ellen by contrast was above on the deck with Murtagh, looking about. The crewmen showed her how to stand so she could be more steady.

Lizzy looked at her husband as he laid. He too vomited all he had and likely more. Lizzy dozed him with laudanum as well, tricking him by putting it in a measure of whiskey. He downed it in one gulp and panted. It naturally came back up a few moments later, but the laudanum had already taken hold. He too slept and Lizzy walked up to the deck to be in the cool air.

She held Alex who now slept against her breast, listening to his mother's heartbeat. The rhythm he had known for many months being within her body.

ZzZ

It was hours later when they were in Calais.

They disembarked and Murtagh found a wagon. With some help from the crew members, Jamie was lifted into the straw of the wagon. Next were the children. Ellen noticed her father and squeaked in surprise and delight coming to him. He held up his good arm.

"Careful lass." He whispered. "Ah'ament that weel at th' moment."

"Are you hurt Papa?"

"Aye." He said softly.

She nodded and snuggled beside him, not caring what he looked like. She wanted to be near him.

Janet and Alex were still asleep. Lizzy wrapped them up and laid them near the seat of the wagon. She hopped up lightly with the help of Murtagh who had a horse with him. Last was the goat who settled against the back board of the wagon looking about as she chewed idly.

They started toward the Abbey. Murtagh knew the way. Lizzy settled as she had her weapons

However, there was a British patrol that stopped them. There were only three of them. Clearly they were returning back to the garrison.

"Halt." They ordered and Lizzy pulled up on the reins.

She looked down at Jamie who looked up at her, eyes bright. "Whit's it?" He asked softly.

"A patrol." She whispered.

He shifted, letting his head loll a little, but she could see from the gleam of his eyes that he was not unconscious. However, she also noted he shifted. He spoke softly to Ellen who nodded and moved away from him to her siblings.

Murtagh moved between them and the wagon. "A'm sorry. Mah master is unwell."

"We have orders to search. There were prisoners who escaped Wentworth Prison. We are to make sure none come here."

Lizzy smiled disarmingly. "I assure you, we are just going to see my uncle in the country."

The leader moved, coming closer. "Not well are you?" He asked, from his horse. "Take off your hat." He ordered. He leaned over the wagon looking at Jamie.

Jamie fired the pistol he had from under the blanket. He grunted as the gun bucked, hitting his fresh cuts, but he smiled as the man dropped from his startled mount as a crimson stain formed at his chest. Murtagh fired at another, killing him. "Lizzy! The other one!"

The third looked, white with shock, and turned to flee, but Lizzy reached for her bow and arrows. She took a breath as the man started to gallop, aiming and firing.

The man gasped, dropping, the arrow in his shoulder. He fell from his horse with a hiss of pain. Lizzy narrowed her eyes as she looked down at her children and Jamie. She leaped over the wagon edge and moved, running, skirts kilted up as she moved, drawing the dirk she had. She let out a rather impressive battle cry as Murtagh followed them. The pair rolled out of sight into a ditch. The Englishman gasped as he landed, winded on his stomach, the lady on top of him.

She looked at him and then stood, foot to his shoulders as she yanked his queued hair upwards forcing his head up. The man gasped, startled and gurgled as he felt her icy blade cut down and in, slicing his throat deep enough she almost hit the spine.

Murtagh looked down as she shoved the man down, hands covered in blood, the arrow still in his back, broken from the fall. He blinked as she picked herself up and moved to join him.

"We need to reach the Abbey as soon as possible." She said coldly.

Murtagh looked down at the corpse and then back at Lizzy as she walked back toward the wagon, her dirk bloody. Something had changed in her, he noted.

He moved the other bodies to the ditch as well, shooing the horses away. Lizzy climbed up into the seat and used a cloth to clean the blade as Jamie looked up at her.

"Urr ye a' richt?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yes." she said.

He nodded and did not push her further as he looked over at Ellen who held his _sgian dubh_ in the way he had taught her, leaning protectively over her sleeping siblings. He smiled. "Come 'ere, wee lassie. We ur safe noo."

She took a breath and nodded.

He smiled a little, though his face hurt. She moved to be beside him and he caressed the locks that stuck out in all directions like a porcupine. A flaming red porcupine.

ZzZ

It took until midday to reach the Abbey of St. Anne de Beaupre.

Murtagh dismounted and walked to the abbey door and knocked. A brother answered, looking at them. Murtagh cocked his head. "We seek sanctuary. Your Father knows the injured lad with us."

Lizzy sat on the wagon seat watching, hand still covered in dried crimson blood from where she had coldly and methodically taken the life of the young private. Scotland had done many things, one of which was make her cold and calculating when killing a threat to her family.

The brother at the door sent a novice to find the abbot, a man whose name, Lizzy remembered, was Alexander. He was the reason Jamie's second name was that and now his nephew's son was also called so.

She looked up at the massive twelfth century edifice that was built more like a fortress than a holy place to keep the battering storms at bay since the Abbey was on the coast above a rocky beach, as well as any land-based invaders. She had seen her first husband's castle on the Rhein that had ten foot thick walls. It had looked like the house of a commoner compared to the scale of this Norman Abbey.

A man came forward in Benedictine robes. He was taller than Lizzy and Murtagh, but several inches shorter than his nephew. He spoke softly, in English, to the monks who had come with him to see to Jamie.

There was a cry and the lead monk jumped back as the blur of a fiery haired lass jumped up to stand over her father brandishing the small knife as she crouched, ready to defend him and her siblings.

The abbot was a bit amused as the monk dodged, though she cut his arm near the wrist in a small blow that bloomed blood. He ignored it as he lifted the girl to him, disarming her in a smooth movement even as she kicked and fought like a wild cat.

"If that hair didn't mark her sire, her fighting skills and fiery temper would." The abbot remarked.

Jamie lifted a hand to the child as the monks lifted the stretcher he was upon. He was weak, still suffering from sea sickness and his wounds as he touched her. "Ellen! tis weel lassie. They're tae hulp."

When she continued to struggle, he sat up with an effort and barked in Gaelic at her. Her eyes shifted to his own as he panted and she instantly stilled in the arms of the monk who held her.

It had cost Jamie as he laid back, but the monks carried his heavy body into the abbey as Lizzy watched.

The monk who held Ellen's arm was bleeding down to his wrist and his nose was also bloodied from her head being thrown back against him. He took it in stride and carried her into the abbey as well. Ellen was panting and now limp like a doll in his arms.

Lizy looked to the Father. Jamie most definitely got his slanted eyes from the Frasers, there was no doubt. Also Father Alexander had Jamie's wide mouth as it curved into a smile at her from his dark beard. His blue eyes were watchful as the monks lifted the goat down, then the sleeping Janet, and lastly the waking Alexander. The two girls were taken into the abbey to be seen to and fed. Murtagh followed the brothers, watching.

Lizzy took her son, looking at him. Alex was still drowsy as she rocked him. His name sake looked down into the folds of the blanket.

"He is a fine Fraser lad." the elder Alexander said. He lifted Lizzy's free hand, looking at it. "You are most welcome my dear niece. Are you injured?"

"No, it isn't mine." She said.

He nodded and she knew he would assume it were Jamie's.

Lizzy had learned from Murtagh on the voyage that Alexander was the bastard son of the Old Fox, Simon Fraser as Brian was. The two were half brothers. Jamie had six Fraser uncles, all were dark haired and had nearly the same face. All from the Old Fox himself no matter which young lass he fathered them on.

She looked as the monks carrying Jamie retreated down the hall. "You will see him well?"

"As before, oh, aye." Alexander said nodding, his faint Scots intruding into his refined cultured English. "I've sent Brother Ambrose to see to his wounds."

She looked at him a little dubiously.

He chuckled lightly. "Do not worry my niece, Brother Ambrose is very competent He was a doctor and spent time learning from the Turks in Istanbul." He said.

Lizzy arched an eyebrow.

He continued. "Though the Muslims are no friends of lovers of Christ, they are the best healers in the world."

She nodded and took a breath.

He lifted an arm as she stood unsure what to do. "Come my bairn." He said softly, his voice dropping into his Scots. "We will see you rested and fed as well." He took Alex from her and she smiled seeing how much the wee one looked like his great uncle. "This laddie will be needing food as well, aye?"

ZzZ

Lizzy woke to screaming.

She was in a cold sweat and thought at first it had been her own screams, but as she lay there, she realized it was still happening.

She looked over at the children. All were fed and sleeping. Alex was in a cradle that the Abbot had found for him somewhere. The girls were tucked into a pallet near the small hearth. Ellen had calmed and befriended the brother, Brother Andrew, whom she had cut. He was an herbalist and she had spent some time in his garden, sniffing the herbs, and learning from him as he collected the last of his harvest for the year.

The rooms Lizzy occupied, the Abbot had explained over dinner, was for bishops and others, but since she had her bairns and was willing to pay for their stay and Jamie's with coin, she was given far more than what Christian charity.

She rose to her feet, bare on the stones. The nights were turning cooler. She wrapped a shawl about her body as she moved to the door in her chemise. She walked down the hall and realized the screams were coming from Jamie's room.

She came to the door and opened it and stepped in. Jamie's room was smaller, about half the size of her bedroom and was the cell for a traveling monk.

Jamie's flaming head was against the shoulder of a monk Lizzy did not recognize as he held the quivering highlander to him. He looked up and saw Lizzy there. He smiled a little as he eased Jamie back down. Jamie was sweating and panting, but his eyes were closed.

"Just a nightmare." The monk said softly. "I am staying with him."

"You are Brother Ambrose."

"I am." He looked down at his patient. "You are Lady Broch Turarch then." He said.

"Yes."

"You have good skills as a healer. Together we will see him mended." He said. "For now, you need your rest." He said looking at her. His eyes moved to her belly as she stood, the torches lighting her from behind and showing the shadow of her growing belly. "He would not want his wife who is carrying his child to become ill on his account.

She nodded a little. "I will come back in the morning."

Ambrose smiled up at her. "Good. He needs to have those close to him near."

"Thank you." she said and turned to leave.

Ambrose bent and sponged the sweat from Jamie's broad brow to cool him as he spoke softly to him as Lizzy retreated.

ZzZ

It was morning.

The Frasers had been guests of the Abbey for two weeks. Lizzy had befriended many of the monks, especially Brother Ambrose and Brother Anslem and her children delighted the monks who loved the inquiring young minds of Ellen and Janet who taught them with the tolerance of saints.

Murtagh had gone to see to his godson. Jamie lay on the bed, exhausted from his sleep that had been full of nightmares.

" _Ciamar as urrainn mo leigeil ris a' chràdh seo_?" Jamie said lying in the bed.

Murtagh sat beside him idly playing with a bowl of soup that he had coaxed some down Jamie's throat. " _Nì sinn ar dìcheall do leigheas_."

" _Cha ghabh cuid de nithean leigheas_." Jamie said looking at him. " _Mar as miann leam, cuir crìoch air seo a-nis_."

" _Chan fhuilinn mi 'n còrr._ " Murtagh hissed.

" _Chan fhaigh mi seachad air seo. An toir u orm aslachdainn_?" Jamie asked him.

" _Thug mi geall do d' mhàthair. Sìth air a h-anam. Nach tigeadh cron ort_." Murtagh said leaning forward.

" _Is anmoch an uair, a ghoistidh_." Jamie said tiredly.

Murtagh was on his feet. " _Agas Ealasaid_?" He pointed toward the door. " _Am bitheadh i na banntrach, air a treigsinn? Humm? Tha do cheann sa bhrochan_." He growled looking at Jamie. "C _han eil smaoin agad oirre ann_."

Jamie took a breath and shook his head. " _Chan eil smaoin agam ann ach oirre-se_." He said softly.

Murtagh frowned and then sighed nodding. He lifted the bowl again and then Jamie ate some more as they fell into silence.

ZzZ

For the English translation of what is said (Since it is not subtitled in the Outlander the show - intentionally – go to  /2015/06/01/outlander-episode-116-to-ransom-a-mans-soul-the-gaidhlig-bits-i-could-decipher/

She worked hard with help of herself, her friends, and the Outlander Gaelic consultant, àdhamh ó broin.


	40. Elizabeth's Gambit

Chapter 40 – Elizabeth's Gambit

Catherine Elizabeth stormed through the passages.

She had been speaking Brother Ambrose. Her husband had made it here and his body was healing, but his mind was still shattered. Brother Ambrose had already stopped him from trying to kill himself by hitting his head into the wall to block out the images that were in his head, memories of the torture.

Willie had told Lizzy about Jamie wanting his blade. Lizzy had thought that Jamie had recovered some, but after he had nearly bashed in his skull she was unsure.

She walked and found Murtagh. "Did you know?" She asked him without preamble.

"Ah wanted tae tell ye." He said quietly. "it be made me pledge nae tae. A've bin praying you'd be able tae blether some sense intae th' laddie."

She listened, shaking her head a little.

"Then he'd come aroond, especially wi' ye carrying his bairn 'n' his ither wee bairns aboot."

"Why?" She asked. "Why does he want to die so badly?" She asked softly.

"He's bin tortured." Murtagh took a breath and struggled to speak a moment. "Rapit. Isnae that reason enough?"

"No." She folded her arms.

He nodded a little. "Aye."

"I was raped." She said softly. "I know well the feelings he has, but I latched onto his love for me, like a life rope in a churning sea." She swallowed as a tear fell down her cheek. "I wish he would do the same."

Murtagh looked at her startled by the revelation. "Ye wur rapit? by randall an' a'? whin he held ye captive 'n' flogged ye?" He knew she had been there when Dougal had rescued the pair of them and brought them to his estate to heal. Jamie had wooed the lass and together they became lovers and a child was conceived leading to their marriage.

That was seven years ago nearly.

She had been a seventeen year old lass with dreams, hopes, desires, and was utterly naïve. Now she was older, wiser, and knew love was not as romantic as she had heard tales. It was a trial and one she would repeat if she had to for she loved Jamie as few men were loved.

She shook her head. "It wasn't Randall." She said quietly. "Well he was going to do it, to torture and break Jamie. Jamie was there, watching." She looked down. "But it was Jamie who assaulted my body, to save me from Randall an perhaps the pain of not being able to stop him, watching it happen may have been far worse than committing it."

Murtagh blinked. Jamie had raped the lass and yet she had stayed with him. He then reflected on her words. He had done it to save himself and her from Randall's torment. Lizzy had forgiven him, clearly for it, but he swallowed realizing that it was likely that though Jamie had been a gentle man who had wooed her, Ellen, their first born may have been conceived in a jail cell as her father took her mother's virginity by force as well as his own as the demon Randall looked on.

"I went to try to save him." She looked looked out the window. "I would have let Randall do as he wished to save him. I tried, Murtagh."

"Ah ken lass." He answered, startled still by her words. He moved and leaned against the wall by the window and looked out. "Th' lad's taken his share o' punishment, bit ah cannae hulp feeling thir's mair 'ere than we ken."

She nodded, fighting tears.

"A'm sorry, Lizzy." He said softly looking up at her. "A'm truly sorry." He took a breath. "A'd ne'er dae anythin' tae hurt that lad...unless..."

"Unless?" She asked looking up at him.

He straightened again. "Ah will nae watch jamie waste awa'. Die lik' an animal in th' woods wi' his foot caught in a trap. If it comes tae th' time whin he's bygane th' point o' healing..."

Lizzy was breathing raggedly. She looked about and then swallowed, her leg feeling like lead as she then crumpled forward.

Murtagh gasped, catching her to him. "Lass? Lass!" He gasped, shifting her in his arms so he could carry her. Her head lolled over his arm as she lay limp like a gutted fish in his arms. "Faither!" He called seeing the Abbot walking with a brother.

Alexander turned and saw Lizzy, lying in his arms, her one arm over her chest, the other hanging before her as her head lay back revealing her throat as her long hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail nearly dragged on the ground.

Alexander moved and laid a hand on her pale cheek, tapping it lightly. He looked at the brother beside him. "Fetch Brother Anslem." He said quietly. "Come, Murtagh." He said nodding to the man who held her to follow him.

They came to a room and Murtagh laid her on the small cot. Brother Anselm came in. A stout man in his middle thirties, Anslem looked very Normal, lanky and tall with wide feet and hands for working the rich soil. He looked at the girl. She was breathing. He nodded and poured water into a basin as the father and Murtagh looked on.

He put in a cloth and then gently pressed it to the back of her neck. She whimpered a little and then shifted. He held it there. As it started to warm he pulled it back, watching her eyes flutter. He placed it in the basin and wrung it out again. He then pressed it to her neck again and she murmured and pressed his hand away.

"There we go." He said as he looked up at the other two.

She blinked and looked up.

"Feeling better?" Anselm asked.

She nodded, panting a little, her hand going to her belly as she moved to sit up.

Murtagh was at her side instantly. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." He murmured pressing her back, but she sat up a little weakly at first. "Ye collapsed lik' a sack o' grain. Scared th' pish richt oot o' me." He looked at Alexander. "Pardon me, faither."

Alexander smiled a bit ruefully at that as he stepped to Lizzy's side. "Are you all right, my dear?" He asked, slanted blue eyes full of concern.

She nodded as Anslem stood near.

She rose to her feet, her hands on the swell of her coming child.

Anselm offered a hand to steady her. She nodded a thank you. "Does the babe trouble you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No." she said softly, still gaining her bearings. She then looked up at Murtagh and then Alexander. "What am I going to do? About Jamie?"

Alexander took a breath. "Well, his wounds, according to Brother Ambrose, are progressing nicely, but his soul remains possessed by darkness."

Lizzy folded her arms.

Anselm nodded. "I fear he will writhe in torment until he makes an end of himself."

Alexander crossed himself. "To say such a thing."

"Forgive me father, but his mind has dark reaches that must be dealt with. Someone he trusts must lead him back into the light."

"God does well enough." Alexander said.

Lizzy looked at him. "Clearly not, if your nephew wishes to take his own life in the house of God."

Alexander thought a moment and then nodded. "True enough my bairn."

Murtagh took a breath. "Ah dinnae mean tae disagree wi' ye, brother, faither, bit, ah ken jamie. 'n' light or naw ta light, none kin leid him whaur he doesn't wantae gang."

Alexander shook his head. "That is clearly his MacKenzie coming out in him."

"Frasers are unmovable as stones and MacKenzies are stubborn mules and he is the ill-bred son of both." Lizzy said remembering Dougal.

Alexander looked at her and blinked. "I have never quite heard that version before." He murmured with faint amusement.

"That was what his uncle Dougal said of him before we wed. To show how stubborn he was. He was speaking about when I was trying not to marry him because I did not think I was worthy of his hand at the time, but...Jamie insisted and so did Dougal because he did not want my child to be born a bastard."

Alexander nodded slowly. "Then Murtagh are you saying the lad is doomed, stones and mules in all?"

"I'm saying that maybe the only way to save Jamie is for someone to step into the darkness with him." Murtagh said looking at Lizzy. "But that will take strength and the lass carries a child."

She took a breath. "I am strong enough." She looked at Murtagh. "Love forces a person to choose. I choose not to give up on my husband. I will heal him." She said vehemently.

Alexander nodded to her and lifted a hand to her brow and made a cross to bless her. "I wish all who are in my flock had such conviction to save a soul."

"Murtagh." She said softly. "Will you see to Ellen, Jen, and Alex?"

"Aye." He said.

Alexander nodded. "We will tend them. Fear not, Elizabeth Fraser. He is not passed all hope."

She nodded and then left them, walking slowly.

She moved to the herb garden. She opened the shed that Brother Andrew used to dry his herbs. She looked about and found lavender, Valerian root, an incense burner, two pellets of opium that were encased in sticky pine resin, and a knife.

She returned to her room after gathering some olive oil.

She used a mortar and pestle to grind the herbs and make a fragrant oil from it which she put into a small glass bottle. She then rubbed herself with lavender and the Valerian, a sweet spicy scent.

She looked out the window. It was sunset.

She took the incense, the burner, the oil, and the knife and walked to Jamie's room.

She opened the door and stepped in.

Jamie was on his bed, sleeping somewhat, though not restfully.

She shut the door and turned to face her husband. She moved to the window and lit the incense with a reed. She looked back at her husband as he writhed under the thin sheet.

She took a breath, stripping to her chemise and then pulling her hair back into a simple ponytail. She watched Jamie the whole time, gathering her own strength. She was going to have to go into the dark, the abyss her husband was leaning into to pull him back to safety.

She walked toward the bed and leaned over him. "Wake up, you Scottish Bastard. Let's see how stubborn you really are." She growled lifting the open bottle between them. "Breathe in."

Jamie's eyes opened and he struggled. He gasped looking up at her. "Oil of lavender. Smells familiar to you, doesn't it." She said.

"Whit urr ye daein'? lea me be!" He said.

"I've left you be for far too long." She said pouring some on her hands. She then reached down and cupped his face as he panted looking away. "Treated you too gently. That doesn't work for you, does it?" She looked down, forcing his head to look at her. "No you only respond to strength."

"How come urr ye daein' this?"

"You know why!" she said back. "To find out exactly what happened in that room between you and Randall. What you're holding back."

He closed his eyes. "Ye awready ken." He hissed.

"The obvious, yes, but what else?"

"Thare is na else." He growled.

"Then why can't you look at me?" She demanded.

He struggled and his eyes were open as slits as he tried to push her back.

"I am not going anywhere." She said shifting a little. She closed her eyes and then took the knife she had brought and laid it against his chest, along the healing mark made by Randall. Blood bloomed and he yelped in pain and struggled.

Lizzy closed her eyes a moment and then dipped her fingers into the fresh blood. She spread it about his chest and then lifted it to her lips, painting them as she looked down at her husband as he laid there, struggling with his demons.

She leaned forward, remembering Randall's words. "Now kiss me." she murmured to him, pressing her bloody lips to his own.

She was not prepared at all for his reaction. He thrust himself upwards, heaving from some inner strength she had no idea he possessed, throwing her bodily halfway across the room from him. She landed against the table, candles swaying and falling from her back hitting the solid oak of the table. She gasped, stunned a moment, looking at him.

He let out an inarticulate growl as he stalked toward her, arms outstretched. He was both faster and stronger than she had anticipated and she barely was able to dodge around him as he grabbed for her. He swung about, breath rasping in his throat as he came toward her. She was caught between the brazier and the bed a moment. He smashed his right hand toward her face.

If his reflexes had been anything close to normal, he would have killed her with that blow, but she managed to duck and it glanced off her forehead, knocking her to the floor for the moment. She moved toward the cot, ducking behind it to get her senses back. She could hear Jamie hunting her, breath rasping through his teeth with a string of Gaelic curses as he moved about, swinging his head back and forth like a bloodhound.

He caught sight of her and dove for her. She shifted and he landed to the side of her, but blocked her escape by kicking out, hard to her abdomen. The kick was punishing and would bruise badly. She gasped, the blow knocking her breath away and he was able to grab her by her throat and lift her, squeezing.

She choked, but then was able to break his hold and move away from him, knocking him back after boxing his ears, hard. Backing away and then she moved, quickly blowing out the candles so they were plunged into darkness. Lizzy moved behind the table, hiding, trying not to breath as her pulse pounded in her ears.

Lizzy could see him and hear him as she looked in the faint light from outside coming in through the window. He was crouched against the wall, hair like fire, blood oozing down his chest, penis stiff against the matted hair of his belly, eyes holding murder in a skull white face. A Viking berserker. Like one of his ancestors who came on the ancient coast of Scotland, killing, plundering, and burning from their ships. Men who would kill with every ounce of strength left to them. Men who would use that strength to rape and sow their violent seed into the bellies of the conquered.

The burner gave no light but the smoke was somewhat choking and causing Lizzy to have issues seeing. She could see colored lights before her eyes as Jamie lifted his head as she sneezed. She gasped as he dove for her. She gasped as she was caught between him and the wall. He held her, lifting her upwards with his good hand in choke hold at her throat. She struggled, only the tips of her toes touching the ground as he looked at her as she clawed his arm.

"James..." she gasped. "James!"

Something in that gave him pause and she took the opportunity to knee him in the groin and kick him back from her as she dropped against the wall wheezing for air, legs not holding her steady. She moved, opening the window, allowing the cold air to rush in, cooling the room, and them. She took a breath as the fresh air filled her lungs and she shivered a little and then lit a candle.

Lizzy then took a breath and launched herself at him and this time he looked at her startled, knowing who she was. This wasn't Randall, it was his wife, and she was in her chemise that was torn and ripped. She was bruised and battered. He looked at her trying to clear his head, unsure what had happened, but her throat held marks from a large hand. She was covered in blood, whose was the question as she growled at him.

Jamie was startled and was now on the defensive as she struck him.

"Fight me!" She growled determined for the demon in the room to loose.

He shook his head and they rolled to the floor and he pinned her beneath him, holding her bodily as she struggled. "Katie!" He cried. "Elizabeth! Please! ah dinnae wantae hurt ye!"

She looked up at him defiant as he held her down with surprising strength, but this time, not to do her harm, but to protect himself and her. "A bit late for that isn't it! My husband wants to kill himself and he won't tell me why!" She was nearly sobbing. She struggled. "Do you want me to hate you? Do you want me to hate you!"

"No!" He said, turning to the light so she could see the circular mark made by a signet. JR. Jonathan Randall.

It was a brand.

But of them panted. He looked down at her, covered in sweat from his nightmare and exertion. She was panting and in pain herself. Her fingers lifted and he moved back a little.

"He branded you." She gasped her small fingers at his side as he held himself above her. "Jamie...what he did to you doesn't mean that..."

He shook his head at her and sat back. "No, Ye'r wrong." He said, sitting back against the bed. She crawled out from under him, looking at him. "He didnae brand me. Ah did it masell." He said softly.

She took a breath. "We can remove it."

"No." He said shaking his head. "Ye cannae ken."

She swallowed. "How dare you..." She whispered, her voice twisting with rage. "How dare you think I have no idea what you are feeling."

He looked at her as he leaned against the bed. "Whit?"

She took a shaky breath. "I was...raped also, James. I know well the feelings." She said.

He stared at her. "Ye ne'er tellt me." He said a little defensively. "Ah didnae wish tae harm ye, bit randall wanted tae harm me. Aw weys maybee aye." He said. "Ony wey he cuid think o'."

"I know well your pain, Jamie." She said softly. "But he was not trying to hurt me then so much as you. You had the strength to resist him then." She looked at him. "You do now as well."

She lifted a hand toward his face and he jumped back from her defensively.

"Elizabeth. Please." He said. "It wasn't..." He paused. He looked down and then quivered a little. "Randall didnae juist uise force tae git whit he wanted fae me." Jamie said softly. He shook his head. "Lizzy, it wasn't..."

She swallowed, willing to hear it, wanting to heal him, mind, body, and soul. "Go on." She said softly. "Say it."

He quivered as he looked passed her at the candle. "He made loue tae me, Elizabeth." He said softly, voice full of an emotion that she well knew. Pain, loathing, hurt, and a want to end it. "'n' ah..."

Lizzy took a breath and and Jamie looked at her. "What?" She asked.

Jamie looked at the candle again, not at her as he recounted what had happened in an oddly unemotional voice.

Jack Randall had washed and then came with lavender oil to see to Jamie's various and many hurts. He then noted Jamie was lying there, watching, not resisting. He had then set about Jamie rubbing himself as he watched. Jamie had relaxed and then Randall had crawled onto the cot behind him. Undoing his tied back hair, he had taken Jamie as gently as they had been long time lovers, both finding pleasure in it, which had horrified Jamie after and he had sobbed as Randall watched him asking how Lizzy would ever forgive him for rising to his touch and allowing him to make love to him.

Lizzy had sat, listening to her husband speaking as he stared at the candle, the flame dancing in the soft breeze from the window.

"Ah coudnae hulp masell, Elizabeth." He murmured. "It felt...so guid. Nae tae be in pain."

Lizzy swallowed. "Were you afraid I wouldn't forgive you?" She asked him, watching him. "There's nothing to forgive." She whispered lifting a hand to his head.

He jerked his head away from her caress. Her hand rested on his shoulder.

"Jamie...it's...it's all right."

He shook his head. "Dinnae ye see? ah cannae be yer guidman ony langer." He said looking at her, blue eyes full of pain. "'n' ah wull nae be less tae ye."

He shifted and she leaned close to speak to him. "You did what was necessary to survive. That's all."

His eyes looked up at her, sharply. "No. No, he broke me. He broke me, Lizzy." He hissed. "He knew it, we baith did."

She looked at him, her face full of pain and an odd anger. "You belong to no one else, but me. And I belong to you. And nothing will ever change that."

"They ur juist wabbit wurds, Elizabeth." He said, lifting himself up to the bed. He leaned back against the wall panting. "Ah lie 'ere, feeling ah wull die wi'oot yer titch, bit whin ye dae titch me, a'm waantin' tae vomit...with shame." He said.

Lizzy looked up at him. She gasped, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. She ignored it as she got up and took his head in her hands.

"No. You are my husband, James Fraser. How dare you give up on me now!"

He winced and took hold of her wrist as he looked down and away from her as she held his face.

"You swore to me, you promised me..." She sobbed. "...the protection of your body if need be." She took a breath. "Well Randall had your body, but I'll be damned if he has your soul as well." She sobbed. "You're mine. And we are meant to be together..."

She then took a shaky breath and bent over in pain.

Jamie looked at her, startled.

She whimpered and looked at him, her face suddenly pale as she felt something between her legs. She quivered and reached down. She reached between her legs. She felt a warmth and stickiness there. She brought her hand back up to the light and she gasped seeing it was covered in dark crimson blood.

Jamie's eyes went from hurt and anger to shock as he gripped her wrist as she tried to pull it away weakly. "Lizzy...Lizzy!"

She looked up at him and whimpered. "Jamie...I...help me!"

He took was shaking as his hand went to her face. "Oh God! whit hae ah dane?" He asked as she coughed and curled in a ball around her belly. He moved a little to look at her.

It hurt so much, not like before. She knew what was happening and so did he.

She was losing their child.


	41. To Ransom a Man's Soul

Chapter 41 – To Ransom a Man's Soul

Lizzy woke.

She was sore and she gasped as she sat up and looked about. She nearly instantly regretted it as her hand went to her belly.

Two hands went to her shoulders. She looked up into the face of Alexander, the Abbot. He smiled a little as he pressed a cool cloth to her brow and eased her back.

"Gave us quite a scare, _Ma chère nièce._ " He said to her.

She looked up at him none comprehending. He sat down in a chair. To the other side was Brother Ambrose. He, however, was looking at something else. She turned her head and saw that Jamie was lying on a bed next to her, eyes closed, breaths easy.

He was sleeping.

"Jamie?" She asked reaching a hand toward him.

Father Alex caught it and lifted it to his lips to kiss the cool fingers before he laid it back on her chest. "Let him rest. He had not left your side since you became ill. His worry for you has pulled him though this terrible time." Alexander smiled at Lizzy. "Are you hungry?" He asked softly.

She nodded looking back at her uncle by marriage. He nodded and lifted a bowl of broth. "I had meant this for the lad, but I can have more brought." He dipped the spoon in and lifted it to her lips. She found she did not have the strength she wanted, so she laid there, taking the bites of the thick broth with root vegetables and some sort of meat.

"He is eating?" She asked.

"Yes. Very well now." He nodded pressing more to her lips. "Sleeping is a challenge, but not because of the nightmarish dreams anymore, because he was afraid you would die in the night."

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked.

"Four days." Ambrose said as she took more food from the abbot. "Jamie managed to come to the door and cry out for help. We found you, dress soaked in blood. You hemorrhaged terribly, but we managed to stop it, but you lost much blood, my dear." He said. "You will be weak for some days."

"The baby?"

"A son, stillborn." Alexander said softly. "Jamie saw to him before the lad passed out. When he came to, after sleeping like the dead for nearly a day, he would not leave you. So much so we had to bring his bed in here with you and move the bairns to the room he had been in."

Lizzy took a breath. She looked at her arms. Bruises were fading from black purple to blues and greens. She ached also at her belly and her throat.

She nodded as Alexander and Ambrose left for Sext, the midday prayers. She made herself as comfortable as she could. She felt fatigued mostly. Sore and an odd weight like she had had after giving birth, an empty feeling in her loins and the dull ache of her contracted womb.

She was looking out the window and saw that there was a rain falling on the leaves of the climbing vine that was near the window and had turned red gold in the autumn time when she felt a hand on her. She looked over and saw Jamie, pale, blue eyes watching her, dressed in a thin undergarment of the monks. His hair was sweat-fouled and his face gaunt after not eating well, but he was looking at her with such concern and love, she almost felt her heart break.

She looked at him as he came to sit beside her, the cloth going between his legs leaving him bare from hip to foot. The cloth was thin and he held his injured hand to his chest as he looked at her.

"Ah...a'm sae sorry." He whispered.

"What?" She asked softly.

He looked at her. "Mah selfishness caused ye tae be sae hurt that oor bairn cam earlie." He said softly. "Kin ye ever forgive me?"

She looked at him. "James..."

He looked at the bruises. "Ah dreamed o' th' nicht ye wur wi' me." He touched her arm softly. "If hauf o' whit ah dreamed actually happened, it's a wonder ye didnae murdurr me."

She sighed. "I am well enough." she said, though her throat ached to speak.

"Ah shuid hae listened. Ah realize noo ye understaun mah feelin`s, mair than ony ither. Ah shuid hae spoken tae ye. Heard ye. Bit mah pride. Mah stubborn pride wis hurt 'n' ah wis unable tae allow masell tae think clearly."

"Are you better now?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "Aye."

"Than it was worth it."

"Worth it? ye lost oor bairn. Brother ambrose said ye lost sae muckle blood 'twas a wonder ye yit leed. Mah uncle said 'twas a miracle 'n' yin tae shaw we baith ur destined fur something higher 'n' mair worthy than tae die o' sel pity 'n' shame."

She swallowed at sat up. "I do love you James." She said looking at him. She had tears in her eyes. "It's the only explanation I have for all this." She said softly.

He was listening, watching her, though not looking at her directly.

She leaned to him and cupped his head. He lifted a hand to her wrist, still unsure of her touch, but he allowed her to hold him. "It's the only way I cam wrap my mind around what's happened all these past months. Love, Jamie. I stayed with you, after everything I have suffered." She said. "It's been for you and me."

He continued to sit there, listening.

"But if you take away the one thing that still makes sense to me for how my life has been since my parents died, then I will die." She said sitting back from him. "With you, right here, now." she said.

He turned his head slowly to look at her. He shook his head. "No." He whispered. He lifted a hand to her softly. He said something so softly she did not hear what he said, but she knew it was in Gaelic. He swallowed and looked down before looking up. "Ah cannae hae ye die fur o' me." He said. "Ye nearly did takin wae me oor bairn intae th' world sae muckle afore his time."

"His? He was a boy?"

"Aye." He said looking at her tears in his own eyes. "A bonny laddie. Sae wee. He fit in mah palm whin thay let me see him." He looked at her. "Ah knew then ah wantit tae rammy. Nae let randall win. Ah wantit tae be hail again. Wantit tae be thare fur ye 'n' oor ither bairns." He swallowed. "He didnae hae nails or locks, bit he wis perfect. A wee wee angel send back tae heaven, fur his faither let his ain actions murdurr him."

She looked at him. "You didn't mean it." she said softly. "It wasn't meant." She looked down at her belly. She could see the bruises there through her thin chemise.

He took a shaky breath. "If ah hadn't bin sae foolish, he wid be alive ben ye." He looked up at her. "Howfur kin ye hae me lik' this?" He asked softly. "Efter causing ye sae muckle pain."

She looked at him as the tears ran down her cheeks. "I will have you any way I can." She said sitting forward and hugging him to her with surprising conviction. "Always!" She said to him against his neck.

She rocked against him and he allowed her to embrace him. Both of them were sweat fouled and battered, but his right arm moved around her, embracing her gently so as not to hurt her. Finally they could heal and heal as they should have been, as husband and wife.

"A'm sae sorry, elizabeth. Wull ye let me comfort ye?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Comfort me?"

He swallowed. "'twas mah bairn tae. A'm verra dowie."

"You can't bring it back." She said softly, looking down at her now empty belly. Emotions surged in her a little and she bit back a breath.

"Na, ah cannae dae that." He said softly, his hand going to her belly and resting on it, looking at her with pain, concern, regret, and sadness. "Bit...with th' grace o' god...i micht gie ye anither?" He said softly voice barely audible.

She swallowed and looked at him. He blamed himself, but she knew from what he had said that he thought it was her emotions that had caused her to loose the bairn not the fact he had kicked her in her abdomen with the force of a stallion kick or nearly choking the life from her. She doubted he would fully remember that night. She didn't fully either due to the opium.

He caressed her belly and then leaned down softly to press his mouth to her own in a soft chaste kiss. "Ah loue ye." He murmured.

She looked at him. "Oh! I love you too."

"Ah ken. How come else wid ye hae stayed an brought me back fae th' brink o' suicide?"

She nodded. "I could not let you." She said.

He swallowed. "We wull heal ilk ither then."

She nodded. "Yes." She said.

She soon moved, lying back. She then shifted on the narrow cot so he could lay down behind her, wrapping himself about her to hold and comfort her. He felt so much better now. She had listened, understood, and still loved him. He would heal now, fully, fighting for her, their children, and for them.

"God, yer taps aff." He whispered into her hair as he pulled her back to him to hold her close. He loved her so and he would not let Randall win again. Though Randall had battered him and broken his spirit, with Lizzy's help, he would be able to move back from the abyss of his mind and heal to be the husband she not only needed, but deserved.

She sighed and slept, wrapped in his embrace. He too slept there, wrapped about her body.

It was how the brothers found them. Ambrose and Anslem smiled at each other. The pair of them would be fine now.

They woke in the mid afternoon and food was brought to them. They sat together at the little table by the hearth, eating, not speaking, but being together to heal each other.

ZzZ

Over the next two weeks Jamie and Lizzy both recovered.

Jamie had seen his children and though thin, he had gained his strength as he realized he needed to be better for them as well. Alex was becoming large and would soon be moving about. Ellen and Janet were often in the kitchens or the herb garden with the brothers as they worked.

Lizzy had gone to Vespers and returned to find her husband was not abed as she had expected. He was sitting by the window looking out. There was a storm coming in, lightning dancing on the water some miles off yet, but the wind had come to the fortress Abbey ahead of it.

Lizzy came to her husband as he sat without weakness in a chair looking out. She came to him and wrapped her arms about him.

He smiled, his good hand going up to pat her arm. He nodded to their bairns. The girls were in Lizzy's bed, sleeping soundly, Janet snoring softly. Alex was in a cradle.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

ZzZ

It was another week before the two were able to do much together other than speak and walk the halls.

On nicer days they would walk the gardens, listening to the monks sing and Lizzy would help the brothers gather herbs from the area around the abbey with Jamie near. Jamie's hand was still bound to his chest, but he could walk even if his body was thin and gaining strength. His eyes were bright and full of love for his wife and family whom he had almost deserted.

Never again.

As the sun set, Jamie dressed in simple clothing of a novice and nodded as he led his wife to a small area in the gardens of the abbey. He opened the door and steam air came from within.

Lizzy looked at her husband a little dubiously, but he took her hand and led her into the area. There was a small staircase and then a large amount of carved stone with steaming water within it. There was not much light, but Lizzy smiled a little as her husband stripped the robes and then stepped into the warm water and then sat down on the bench that had been cut into the stone.

Lizzy sat down on the edge and removed her socks and shoes and then let her legs hang in. She smiled in delight at the feel of the water. "Where does this come from?" She asked.

"Ower thare." He said nodding to a crack, barely visible at the far wall in the stone. "Th' spring boils up fae thare 'n' th' monks uise it. Brother ambrose brought me 'ere tae soften th' scars 'n' tae huv a go tae allow mah joints tae shift." He said as he sat, his injured hand clear of the water.

She nodded and then sighed removing her own clothing and stepping in. She sat down near him, reveling in the warmth. "It is nice here." She said looking about at the stone and wood that the monks had refined into a lovely pool with a cover.

"Aye." He said looking about and then at her.

He smiled and shifted, moving to her. She, however, did not notice him moving playfully toward her and she moved, ducking her whole body under the water and swimming away, deeper into the pool and into the darker area.

He looked about for her, waiting for her to surface. She did, some yards away, bursting upward, flicking her thick long hair in an arch behind her. She then settled, the water up to her neck. He moved. He had not remembered the pool being deeper that direction, only warmer. The cooler water from the burn was added closer to where he had gotten in.

She turned, hearing him. He stood, stomach deep in the water, blinking down at her. "Is thare a nook thare?" He asked.

She shook her head and stood revealing she had been sitting on her legs in the heat. He nodded, smiling as he went and reclaimed a seat against the far wall, watching and listening to her as she moved, washing herself.

She returned to him and smiled as she swam, easily like an otter, her body still retaining the shape yet of a woman who was still carrying a child, though it was disappearing slowly as she became more active.

Jamie reached out with his arm and pulled her to him and he sighed.

They sat together for a time before they rose and walked out drying each other before they walked out. Winter was setting in. Soon Lizzy hoped to travel away from there and be in her own lands were they could he safe.

Or so she hoped.


	42. The Final Piece for Peace

Chapter 42 – The Final Piece for Peace

Lizzy and Jamie were playing chess as a storm raged outside.

Alex was sleeping in his cradle, but the other two were playing with their dolls. However, a close thunder clap made everyone in the room look about. Alex woke and looked about unsure why he had come awake, but the others had listened to the sound echo in the stone halls of the abbey.

Jamie moved and lifted his son into the crook of his recovering arm with his bad hand. Alex's bottom rested on his father's thigh as he sat down. His daughters moved closer, nervous. He smiled down at them to calm them as the thunder rumbled again, though not as loud.

"It's weel. We ur safe, mah lasses." He said softly.

Janet shook her head and wrapped her arms around his lower leg, burying her face in his kilt. Ellen shifted closer, but seemed to know that he would keep them safe enough. He felt his daughter shift as she felt more secure and sat beside her sister.

Alex, after a few moments looking about settled in the crook of his father's arm, listening to Jamie's steady heartbeat.

Jamie looked at his wife and smiled as he rose to his feet and laid the lad back in his cradle. Alex made a small noise of protest, but then relaxed and slept on. Jamie returned to his wife's side as he reached with his good hand to take her cool hand.

She smiled at him a little.

ZzZ

It was early in the morning.

Lizzy had removed the bandages on Jamie's hand as she had every day she was able. She looked at the healing areas and nodded in satisfaction as she used a small pair of scissors to cut the small stitches she had made. She nodded as she saw the skin had healed together nicely.

Jamie looked at his hand and lifted it, looking at it as he turned it this way and that examining it. There were tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "So sorry."

He looked up at her, blue eyes startled. "Sorry fur whit?" He asked her as he wiped the lashes.

"I think we can get most of your movement back." she said looking at him. "The ring finger is the one I worry about. The rest I think we can exercise and massage into good order, though it will take time..."

He lifted his good hand to her cheek. "Did ye think ah wis blaming ye, Lizzy?"

She swallowed and tried to look down, but he cupped her chin in his hand and looked at her.

"Never." He whispered. "Ah wis weeping in joy, Elizabeth. Ye saved me. Ye hae given me mah lee, mah manhood, 'n' mah verra soul. A'm a hail jimmy again. Ah hae twa hauns tae haud ye wi'. Tae haud oor bairns." He smiled at her. "Ye 'n' Murtagh wur th' twa wha stuck by me. Ah owe ye sae muckle."

"You owe me nothing." She looked at him. "I am a wife. I am just happy God let me have my husband back." She hugged him then and he wrapped his arms about her.

"Ye ken, a'm starting tae ken whit Ian meant."

"What?" She asked pulling back.

"Wummin heal in ways ah cuid ne'er ken. Ah see that noo." He looked at her and then kissed her, deeply.

"Women have powers to help."

"Aye, God kens how come." He smiled at her as she stood between his knees looking at him, their heads nearly level.

She sighed and then moved to finish her work.

After he rose to his feet. "Ah hae something tae shaw ye." He said rising to his feet. Still horribly thin, he was becoming stronger and he moved now without hesitation. She watched as he moved to the desk and lifted a letter.

She took it and looked at it. It was a letter of introduction from Abbot Alexander to Chevalier of George, or as Lizzy knew him, King James Stuart of Scotland, introducing James Fraser, his nephew, Laird of Broch Tuarach and Earl of Cleves, as a linguist and translator.

Lizzy looked up sharply. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"Tae mak' me o' uise ah suppose." He smiled as he took it and looked at it. "Cuid prove useful at some point a'm sure. Though it's nae wi'oot danger."

She nodded considering that. "Where do we go then? I mean, this abbey is beautiful, but we cannot remain here and I doubt you will be taking holy orders."

"Nae while ye bide, certainly." He smiled. "Bit whaur we settle is o` yer mynd."

She blinked. "Why me?"

"Fur ye ken whit's at stake. Ye cuid hae left me tae rot, let me die, 'n' bin a merry widow, bit ye stayed. Clearly a wifie o' sense, compassion, 'n' loue, yer."

"But..."

He stepped to her, watching her. "Ah mean it, Elizabeth. Mah lee is yers. Ah wull gang wherever ye wull. Italy, france, back tae scootlund, cleves, even yer brother's court if ye wish me tae. Mah hert haes bin yers sin ah foremaist met ye 'n' ye'v held mah soul 'n' body atween yer twa hauns as ye healed me." He smiled at her and touched her cheek. "You kept them safe. We shall go as you say."

She looked at him. "I wish to return to Cleves."

He nodded. "Amurnay sure howfur ah wull dae as a duke, bit ah wull huv a go mah a' fur ye."

"You aren't a Duke. It is my title and you cannot out rank me." She grinned. "Your uncle knows this and that is why you are listed as the Earl of Cleves. Likewise you will never be a Prince of Prussia."

"True, bit amurnay yin fur titles anyway." He said looking at her, his eyes dancing.

"Glad to see some of your humor is returning."

"A'm trying." He was more than trying. He was much his old self now, at least around her, which made her happy. He bent then, his tall frame leaning down to meet hers as he kissed her softly at first and then growing more heated.

There was a knock at the door and the pair sprang apart like guilty lovers. It was rather silly. They were married after all and Lizzy had born him several children, but still they did not wish to upset the brothers.

The young man brought in a saddle bag after Jamie called him to enter and set it on the table and smiled at them. "This came from Mr. MacRannoch of Eldridge Manor." He then grinned. "For my Lady Broch Tuarach." He bowed to Lizzy and Jamie before he left leaving a faint smell of sea water and cool air in his wake.

Lizzy went to the bags and opened it. She lifted a note. _For a virtuous woman is a pearl of great price and her value more than that of rubies._

She lifted it as Jamie came to her side. He arched an eyebrow as she looked in. There was a wolf pelt and a small wrapped gift. The small gift was addressed to Jamie and the wolf pelt to Lizzy.

Jamie opened the gift and blinked seeing it was a pearl bracelet.

"A bawherr aff, isn't it, lizzy? that he wid sent ye a wolf pelt 'n' me a bracelet o' pearls. Mibbie he switched th' labels?" He lifted the bracelet out of the small package.

It was beautiful and simple, a single row of pearls between two gold chains. Lizzy looked at it and smiled as she reached into her dress and lifted the necklace that matched it.

She smiled and shook her head. "No." She said. "He got it right. The pearls go with the necklace you gave me when we wed. He gave them to your mother. Did you know?" She asked looking up at him.

"Na ah didnae." He said honestly. "Mah faither gave thaim tae me tae gie tae mah bride whin ah wed whomever she wis tae be." He cocked his head. "He didn't tell me whaur thay hud come fae."

Lizzy smiled a little lifting the tusks bracelets as well. "Your mother had quite a few men pursuing her."

He arched an eyebrow at that, but she only smiled at him and looked down at the pelt. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and saw he knew that the baronet could have easily been his father. Jamie reached for his wife's arm and then fastened the pearls about it before lifting it to kiss her wrist softly.

"They aren't for me!" She protested.

"Aye, It's." He countered looking at her, a smirk on his face. "It isn't suitable fur a jimmy tae send jewelry tae a pure decent merrit wifie, sae he gave it tae me, bit it's clearly meant fur ye." He grinned at her. "Fur yin thing, it won't gang aroond mah wrist, even as scrawny as a'm." He kissed her cheek softly.

She smiled a little as she caressed the pearls with a finger. He had lost a fair amount of weight, but he still was taller than anyone else at the abbey and he was building his muscle again. He still had her by a fair amount though in terms of sheer size. She had lost weight too from the loss of the baby and from grief.

He lifted out the pelt and shook it out. "How come did he send this ah wonder?"

She looked at it and inspected it. "It looks exactly like it did." She looked away from it. Jamie turned the head to look at it.

He then looked at her. "Whit dae ye mean, 'exactly as it did'?"

"There was a wolf patrolling outside the prison when I was released. Thankfully Angus found me before it got too close, but I remember those eyes looking at me from a distance." She shivered. "But I think a wolf pelt would be more for you, yes?" She asked and then quivered. "I do not like wolves..." Her expression was one of fear and tears were in her eyes as she remembered being alone, seeing Taran MacQuarrie dead, leaving Jamie to suffer, and finding little comfort in the home of the stranger who offered shelter.

Jamie pulled her into his embrace, thin or not, his chest was broad and his arms warm as they folded her into their strong embrace. Lizzy tried to hush herself even as Jamie caressed her, trying to comfort her in the ways only a husband could. He knew she needed to weep over everything that had happened, let it out. He knew she had been holding her own emotions at bay for his own sake, but he wished her know she was safe. He whispered soft gentle things into her hair as he had done after she had been beaten at the witch trial, hoping to calm her, but instead it released more of the torrent and she finally gave up and sobbed like a child against his chest as he held her to him.

He looked over hearing a noise. Ellen was awake and she looked at her father with some sort of worry. Jamie smiled at her over her mother's hair.

At last Lizzy calmed and Jamie held her to him as she rested, exhausted, eyes closed, panting. He kissed her brow. "I love you." He murmured. He then lifted his bad hand toward his eldest daughter and she came to him nearly at a run, embracing her sire and dame.

Jamie smiled and kissed her hair as well, fiery red as his own, and relaxed feeling finally he understood why he had remained.

ZzZ

After the children were abed, Jamie and Lizzy had moved to the room Jamie had previously occupied. Brother Ambrose was there with bandages. Murtagh had a knife in hot water, weaving it in the steaming water. The heat would make the task easier.

Jamie removed his shirt and sat, bare-chested in his kilt in a chair. Lizzy was behind him and held a leather strap Brother Anslem had found for the task.

"Laudanum please." Lizzy said looking at Brother Ambrose.

He nodded, moving to comply.

Jamie shook his head. "No." He said looking back at her. "I want to be awake when you cut him out of me." He said reaching and taking the strap from her. He looked up at her.

She took a breath and Murtagh nodded.

Lizzy moved and took hold of his broad shoulders that were nearly the height of her own standing behind him. His bruises had fade and his arm was free to move about, though his hand was bandaged.

He nodded to Murtagh. "Get on with it then." He said lifting the strap to his teeth.

Murtagh looked up at him and nodded. He moved forward holding the heated knife. He then put his hand to Jamie's side and with ruthless ease pressed the knife into Jamie's skin and cut in a swift circle as Jamie gasped in pain and convulsed a little as his body reacted to the pain. The brother winced and looked away as Lizzy held on to Jamie firmly and pressed her lips to his hair.

Murtagh then held the small circle of flesh that he had cut from Jamie's side. The brand of reddened skin was in his bloodied hand. Jamie removed the strap and looked at the monogrammed initials of JR of the brand. He took a breath and nodded.

Murtagh then threw it into the fire as Jamie shifted to the side to spit at it. The last bit of Randall's control was gone, sizzling against a hot coal of the fire. He was free to be himself once more.

Lizzy took a breath and then moved to bandage his side. "It will scar." She said softly.

He nodded as she cleaned and dressed it. "One more scar, but one I am happy to have. I am free now, _a ghràidh._ "

She smiled a little looking up at him as his strong warm hand came to her cheek.

He smiled at her. "On to Cleves then?" He asked.


	43. Traveling to Cleves

Chapter 43 – Traveling to Cleves

 _Elizabeth._

 _Letzte Nacht ihre Mutter hatte einen Traum._

 _Wir wissen, dass einige Futures sind nicht gegossen durch Schriftsteller oder Maker. Der Traum erzählt, dass werden Sie Teil von etwas, das größer ist als du. Eine grosse Veränderung kommen in das Land der Grünen und viele werden aufgerufen, etwas, was sie nicht verstehen. Ströme von Blut waschen über die Plains und viele von ihnen sterben nach einer Hoffnung. Der Traum auch erzählte von einem kleinen Vogel mit der Macht, um diese Zukunft. Wir Angst vor dieser Leistung. Es ändert die Menschen._

 _Elizabeth, unser kleiner Vogel._

Elizabeth woke with a start.

She sat bolt upright in the bed she was sharing with her husband in the inn. He was awake, having been woken by her nightmare and her voice that had cried out. He sat up, hands, both bound and not, going to her shoulders as she panted a little and looked about, taking in her surroundings.

"Katie...Urr ye a' richt?" He asked her softly.

She took a breath and closed her eyes, nodding. "Yes."

"Ye cried oot fur yer faither in yer kip." He murmured as he touched her face softly.

" _Ein Traum. Nur ein Traum_." She said in her native Prussian as she took a breath.

He rose to his feet and fetched her some wine. She took a sip and looked at him as he watched her gently, hands on his hips. When she had drunk it down she laid back and he again joined her.

"Whit wis it aboot?" He asked.

"My father told me about a future and a dream my mother had."

"Th' future? wis she a witch?" He asked her as he looked at her, caressing her brow with his hand.

She shook her head. "No. Just a dream."

"Dae ye wish tae blether aboot it?" He asked caressing her hair and her cheek softly trying to calm her.

She shook her head and laid back. He looked at her as she closed her eyes, face tight. He laid back and laid on his back, head turned to watch her.

Morning came and the paid made ready to leave the monastery. Abbot Alexander had, with Lizzy's money, seen to a coach coming and taking their belongings, meager as they were. Jamie, Lizzy, and the children all said their goodbyes to the brothers and then got comfortable in the carriage. Murtagh hopped up with the driver.

They were away, riding toward Cleves.

Lizzy really did not know what awaited her there. She swallowed down her fear as she looked out the windows. Jamie did as well. He did not get sick when he could watch outside, staring at a point that did not move for a long time.

He looked over as she shifted. They traveled through the night, but came to an inn at midday the next day. The horses needed rest as did the travelers. Murtagh saw to everything as Lizzy climbed out of the wagon and walked about. Jamie followed, leaving the children, who slept, in the carriage.

She sighed and looked to the east, arms wrapped about herself.

He came to her. "Whit's it?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and turned to him. "Nothing?"

He lifted a hand to her brow and licked his lips softly. "Dinnae lie tae me, katie."

"I just...I worry about how it will be to go home."

He smiled. "Yer th' rightful leader o' th' duchy. Yer fowk wull support ye."

"If they do not hate me."

"Ye cuid nae hae predicted ye wid hae bin awa' fur nearly a decade." He stepped to her and brushed her hair back. "Thay wull mind."

"I was a child when I left them."

"Baith times." He said. "A bairn wha wis sent tae be a bride 'n' a bairn sent tae bide wi' relations."

She looked down. "What if they hate me?"

"Thay wilnae hate ye." He said. "Mibbie be a little...annoyed at bein' abandoned fur sae lang by th' rightful heir, bit that wull chaynge whin ye return."

"Did you feel the same going home to Lallybroch?"

"Worse mibbie." He admitted looking past her. "Ah knew nearly ilka jimmy thare wha cam oan quarter day. Ah wasn't feart fur masell, if someone learned o' th' cost oan mah heid, bit ah wis concerned aboot ye 'n' th' bairns." He took a breath. "Bit, th' fowk wur happy tae hae me return, wi' a guidwife na less, 'n' a freish son."

"But what if Alex can never return?"

"Wee James wull be laird." He said simply. "Ah hud documents drawn up in trial o' that." He smiled. "Forby. He wull be a duke whin we bygae. Whit does he need o' a wee scots clan land-ship? he wull hae fowk that support him in loads cuntry. Alexander fraser wull bide weel, a'm sure o' it."

She looked at him. "But it is your home."

"A'm aye laird _Broch Tuarach, mo ghraidh_." He then wrapped his arms about her. "Bit a'm an' a' an earl noo. Ye wull hae tae teach me howfur tae be yin. Bein' a laird in bonnie scotland is muckle different than bein' a pal in a foreign land."

"Indeed."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Ye wid ken."

She swallowed. "How is it you always cheer me."

He bent and put a finger under her chin and lifted her face upwards to the sun. He kissed her tenderly and then smiled at her. "We kin dae anythin' as lang as we ur th'gither. Ye tellt me that."

She nodded. "Yes. And I meant it."

"Sae dae ah." He said, face inches from her own before he kissed her again.

After a few moments, she pressed back from him, nervous about people watching them. No one was, the grooms were all interested in other things. Lizzy went and lifted her son who was mostly asleep while Jamie gently woke the girls. He nodded for them to come as Murtagh came out.

"A' is arranged." Jamie's godfather said. "We wull bade 'ere twa nights tae rest th' mounts. Th' innkeeper says it's ainlie anither four days tae th' border o' cleves 'n' a day beyond that tae th' capital."

Jamie nodded. "We ur making guid time then. Braw." He took the hand of Janet and nodded to Ellen to follow him. Ellen had grown and her fiery hair made it clear exactly who her sire was. Janet looked more like her mother and even more like her aunt for whom she was named, Jamie's elder sister.

They walked into the inn and then upstairs to the rooms that Lizzy's coin provided. Murtagh had the small room on the end. Jamie and Lizzy had a comfortable room as did the girls. All three rooms were next to each other. They would get hot meals as well as part of the bargain.

Almost never did guests come to stay more than a night and normally they tried to cheat the innkeepers. Murtagh had made sure the lady knew that she would be well looked after if she gave good service to them.

So the pattern of staying in an inn two days and traveling a day and a half before another inn came to be. It was slow going, but to be expected given the time of year and the distance. The group had to cross France. Thankfully with Jamie and Lizzy being fluent in French, it was easy enough to find shelter and good food.

They arrived in Cleves after nearly a fortnight of travel. It had been slow going. With children they had to stop and let them run about a bit as well as breaks to empty bladders or eat food. Lizzy saw to Jamie's hand, which continued to improve. Also the cut where th brand had been removed healed and was scarring nicely.

Lizzy looked at her home country and sighed.

She walked to the edge of the carriage way and looked at the might Rhine below. She swallowed. She closed her eyes, breathing in the air.

Footfalls behind her broke her reverie. She looked back as Jamie came to her. He blinked.

"Howfur muckle o' this is cleves?" He asked.

"All of it. From here, north." she said waving a hand. "Kleve is where my family castle is." she said. "It is about a day's ride from here." She said. "Cleves runs to the south also." She said pointing.

"This water is th' rhine then?"

"Yes." She said pulling the hair that had blown into her face from it. She smiled. "Schwanenberg castle is where I grew up. It is larger than many castles in England." She said.

He blinked.

They found an inn that overlooked the river and Lizzy walked out onto the balcony, looking out over her lands. Jamie joined her, holding two glasses of liquor. He handed one to her. "Tae th' lost princess returning hame." He said lifting his.

She smiled. " _Slainte mhath_." She said and downed it in one drink.

" _Slainte_." He said drinking his own.

The innkeeper's wife came out and spoke to Lizzy. The language was too clipped and fast for Jamie to understand and he stood, listening and watching as the women conversed. When the matron nodded, dipped her head, and left them, he looked at his wife, cocking his head.

"Sorry. I realize you would not know _Südgeldersch_." She said.

"Is that whit that wis? it sounded lik' dutch, bit harder 'n' wi' wurds missing."

" _Ja_." she said nodding.

He stepped to her. "Urr ye happy?"

She nodded a little. "I am nearly home. I missed it. I think I know now your apprehension and joy to come home to Lallybroch."

He nodded and smiled. "It wull be weel enough." He looked about as his arms came about his wife. "This land is a' yers."

She looked back at him. She had said the same to him when they have come to Lallybroch. She shook her head and leaned back against his broad chest. "Ours." she corrected in the same way he had done.

He smiled and nodded. "Ours."

She looked down at his wounded hand and then back out over the valley.

"Ur they vineyards?" He asked pointing across the river.

"Yes." She smiled. "Rhenish grows here."

He chuckled. "Colum kin come tae visit then. "

"He is welcome if he can travel."

He chuckled a little. "Ah doubt it." He said. He shifted then, moving to the wall. He placed his good hand on it and leaned looking about. "This land is bonny."

"So are the highlands." She said coming up beside him.

He nodded. He looked at her as she leaned on the wall, looking down at the town that spread below to the water's edge.

A servant came out with Rhenish for them to drink as Lizzy looked to the west. She closed her eyes as a soft breeze stirred her hair. "A storm is coming. Shall we retire to our room, laird Broch Tuarach?" She asked.

"Aye." He said lifting a hand to her as she nodded to the servant to follow them.

ZzZ

It was midday when they arrived at Schwanenberg castle.

Jamie nodded to his children to stay put with Murtagh as he stepped out into the sunlight. The air was crisp and the smell of rain lingered from the storm the previous night. He turned and lifted a hand to Lizzy who had dressed in the dress she had worn for Quarter Day. Though the stomach had been more pronounced when she had first worn it, she had altered it so it fit snuggly to her body. She smiled as she ducked to walk out of the carriage, stepping down, her hand taking her husband's.

The guards looked at the lady who was clearly highborn by her clothing and her husband. One stepped forward, watching her.

"Who are you then?" He asked in Prussian.

"Elizabeth Katerina Hohenzollern Fraser von Cleves." She said softly.

He looked at her startled. She was the proper age and those lilac eyes...But they had thought her never to return because of her marriage to the English Duke.

She looked between them. "I must speak to the steward. He will know me." She said softly on her native tongue.

The lead guard nodded and looked to the younger who saluted and went up to the castle.

"My lady. Your return was whispered about, but we did not know to believe it." He looked at the man flanking her. "And who is this then?"

"My husband, James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, lord Broch Tuarach and Graf Von Cleves." She knew a long full name would give the illusion that he was higher born than he was.

He nodded and then saluted to them both. "Welcome indeed my lady." He said. "Long have we awaited your return to us."

Jamie smiled and stepped closer to his wife. "It is a pleasure to see my wife's country. It is as beautiful as she told me and I am from the Highlands. Green and beauty I know well."

"He is a Scot?" The guard asked Lizzy.

"Yes. From a very old and proud family." Lizzy said.

"But he is not a duke."

"No. His title comes from me. He has his own family lands for which he is lord."

"I see." The man said wearily.

Jamie watched the man. He was clearly not sure what to make of his Duchess appearing out of thin air.

The younger returned with the steward behind him.

"Greetings." The elder man said bowing. "I received your letter." He cocked his head. "It is a wonder to see you alive, my lady."

"I bring you a household." Lizzy said. "Myself, my husband, my husband's godfather, and our children."

The steward shook his head. "We were not sure you would ever return to us."

"How do we know it is her?" Came the younger guard's voice. "She has been away from Cleves so long. Sure she can speak the tongue, but our mistress knew a great many things many women do not." He looked and saw the dirk at her belt. "Perhaps a test, since she is rumored to be an imposer."

Jamie shifted a little ready for the challenge to his wife, but she laid a hand on his arm.

"Jamie no." she said in English.

He took a breath, watching her curiously.

She lifted her head. "What challenge?" She asked again in Prussian.

"Master Wang Lun." The elder guard said. "He taught the young mistress and her father to be excellent with blades."

She smiled a little. "Fetch him."

She turned away and began to see to her clothing. Pulling the heavy skirts upward to kilt them even as Jamie looked at the men and then moved to his wife. "Whit urr ye daein'?" He asked in English

"Stay out of this, James." She answered.

"Wha is Wang Lun?" He asked.

The crowd that had been attracted to the commotion parted to reveal a small man who stood to Jamie's chest with a long flowing braid from the back of his head. His skin was leathered like paper and he watched the pair with coal dark eyes that slanted. He stood in loose clothing, hands behind him, holding a sheathed blade against his back.

His gaze was watchful and he regarded the pair before him with almost contempt.

"I am." The man said in English though accented. He watched the pair before him wearily. "You away long time, lady. Let us see if you remember lessons."

Jamie's eyes widened and Lizzy smiled and nodded.


	44. An Odd Welcome

Chapter 44 – An Odd Welcome

Jamie looked at the man as Lizzy smiled a little and bowed her head. "Master Lun." She said. " _Zūnjìng de lǎoshī. Wǒmen zài jiànmiàn_." She said in Manchurian which made Jamie look at her startled. She ignored him.

The blade master dipped his head and brought his hands before him and clasped the hilt of the sword as he bowed over them in a greeting. He said something, but it was muffled as he bowed.

Lizzy mimicked the greeting, her right fist in her left hand as she curled the fingers over her other hand and bowed deeply.

Jamie looked at the man. The man appeared to be not that much older than he was, but those eyes, fathomless made him wonder. He had to be much older to be a peer of the man who had raised Lizzy or perhaps he was older still, but he looked young though he bore the scars of battles from earlier in his life on his face and hands.

The small man lifted his head. "Choose your weapon _Xiǎo gūniáng_." He said watching her. He gestured to a table where there were several weapons, all Chinese in origin. Jamie looked at the collection a little dubiously. Some of them he had never seen before.

"Allow me to change out of this dress _Jiàoshī._ " She said softly.

Jamie was amazed that she could speak the tongue so easily. He was not truly surprised since she spoke so many languages easily, but was it true she was a linguist as he was?

She turned and went to the guard room. He followed her, watching as the men waited. The Chinaman watched them leave. He was a bit like a statue and how he stood completely unnerved Jamie. He had never encountered a Manchurian before. He had heard of them. Skin that was yellower, smaller in stature, and could be deadly with weapons as well as their bare hands making up for the fact that they were smaller than any on this side of the Silken Road.

Lizzy quickly dressed in the loose garb of a guard, but wore no armor. She walked out, Jamie watching her as she went to the table of weapons. A square bladed sword and dagger, a knife set, and lastly a pair of sai.

She smiled a little.

These weapons she knew well. She had trained to use them before she had used blades. She watched the Manchurian watching her as she wrapped cloth around her palms and then lifted the wrapped handled weapons. After she had mastered these blades, her teacher had allowed her to use English weapons which were, in his option, harder to control.

Jamie had never seen such weapons. They were sharp with pointed ends and blades like daggers. Two prongs came out near the heft. They were nearly as long as his dirk, but lighter, like her rapier to a broadsword. She whipped her wrist about and then turned to face the man as she stepped out.

He gave a faint nod.

So she remembered.

Good.

He had no doubt she was whom she claimed, but he still would test her. She looked very much like the man she had called father. Most knew she was not born to the Duke and Duchess, but very few knew she was the sister of the man she called father. Now, it was clear from her thin high cheekbones and auburn hair, she looked so much like him, it was clear they had been related. Few enough remembered her "father" well enough to remember his face other than the paintings. To Wang Lun, it had been only yesterday when they had been killed while on holiday and the young maiden was sent to her "uncle" to dwell until they married her off. Clearly she had wed, but this man was not a duke, far from it.

He looked at the man who loomed behind her. The man was fire haired and tall, a giant next to Wang Lun. A warrior. His body was built to fight and it was clear he had. Wang Lun noted scars on his arms and hands that did not come from being a farmer. Plus he carried a broadsword with a basket pommel, favored by the Scottish peoples as was the skirt he wore that revealed his knees as the breeze shifted it about.

"Elizabeth." Jamie went to her side urgently. "Whit's he? some sort o' fairy? he is sae wee."

"No. A Manchurian." She answered.

"A whit?"

"From China." she said. "No not a fairy, but he is a bit of a legend." She said.

"Howfur kin he be a legend?" Jamie looked the man up and down. He barely came to Jamie's breast.

"He is the leader of the White Lotus." She said.

He made a face. "Whit's a white lotus?"

She rolled her eyes and moved to turn to him, but Wang Lun was faster.

" _Nǐ wèn hěnduō wèntí de niánqīng rén, mùguāng rúshuǐ_." Wang Lun said impatiently in his native tongue.

Lizzy snorted a laugh. Jamie looked at her and arched an elegant eyebrow. She shook her head. "It would loose something if I translated it."

"He insults me 'n' ye roar, _mo ghraidh_."

"He is not insulting you. Just observing you." She said.

Wang Lun would deal with him soon enough. However, the girl, as hoyden as ever, needed to have his full attention for now.

She pressed the sai into her belt as she tightened the cloth wraps and flexed her hands, watching him. He well remembered that look. She had looked the same when she had dueled him before. There was no arrogance there, just a weariness of a warrior ready to defend what was her own.

" _Lái ba qīngnián yīyǎn_." He taunted. " _Ràng wǒmen lái kàn kàn nǐ shì shénme zuò de_."

She cocked her head and then bowed deeply. " _Yīnwèi nǐ de kè lǎoshī, wǒ xué dàole hěnduō."_

" _Hǎo. Nǐ méiyǒu wàngjì wǒ jiào nǐ zuòwéi yīgè háizi dehuà. Zhè shì yīgè kāishǐ. Yěxǔ nǐ shì nǐ shuō shuí."_

" _Wǒ shì nǐ shúxī de gōngzhǔ. Wǒ qídàizhuó zhèngmíng tā de zhǔrén."_ He smiled as he turned to face her. "Your accent needs work, little one." He said in Prussian. "I have not spoken Manchurian for many years teacher." She answered "Ah so you are in need of lessons." He smiled more. "Not as many as you seem to think." She said. "We shall see." He said waiting.

She smiled and stepped forward holding both sai in one hand as she shifted, moving into a crouched position. She looked at Jamie who had his hands on his own weapons. She shook her head a little and then moved forward moving a hand in a fluid motion to take the second weapon.

She heard whispers about her as people were lying bets. The crowd was nearing twenty or so. The Chinaman seemed unruffled by the people coming to watch. He stood, watching, standing still, dark eyes like vast pools.

Her thick hair was braid and looped about her head to keep it clear for action. She moved quickly, but the blade master was faster. He shifted, flicking the blade about and the pair were locked together. Jamie saw why the guards were there as she held the weapon at bay. The guards were there as the crowd began to build and come to watch.

It was clear Wang Lun was known to them as was his skills by how they watched the duel with a mix of wonder and blood lust. It was a sport apparently to have the man fight. But the Chinaman was clearly in his element. He had not removed the leather sheath. He was pointedly using the weapon deftly with an odd ease that made Jamie uneasy. The man was toying with Lizzy, but then he realized, watching her, she was also playing the game. Cat and mouse. Master and apprentice. Clearly by how she moved they knew how each other fought as the shifted, parrying and blocking blows from each other.

A beautiful ballet that would have been deadly if either of them were at all serious in the fight. However, this was clearly a showing of prowess, not to send someone to their maker.

"Lesson one." He said calmly. "Mind your surroundings." He said in Prussian.

The blade master shifted and she went with the downward movement, dropping low as the blade arched over her head. She lashed out, kicking his knee and then rolling over his back to come up at the other side.

He whirled to face her caught off guard by the maneuver he had taught her so many years ago using her small size to an advantage. That was when she was smaller, lither. Now they were nearly the same height and build. Still it was a move that did exactly what it was supposed to do. Redirect the attacks.

He flicked his blade, unsheathing the beautiful blade of blue and green. Jade was inlaid into the tempered blade as he forced her back. She took the blows and then narrowly missed a strike that cut her cheek a little. A small graze, but it stung. However, she had arched her back to avoid what could have been a nasty blow to the side of her head.

"Lesson two." He said standing blade to his cheek. "Your teacher is master of all you know and all you will learn."

She touched her cheek and then licked the blood from her finger smiling a little. They battled for the better part of an hour, circling occasionally trading blows, testing for weakness, walking about each other like two tigers in a Roman gladiator arena.

"Lesson three. Nothing is true outside of your sphere of being."

Jamie drew his own broadsword as the two stood face to face watching each other. He had had almost enough of this. His wife was tiring. He hated standing by and doing nothing. Jamie moved lifting his blade. Lizzy saw the movement in the reflection of Wang Lun's blade. She pressed him backwards with a whirling kick and then she locked her weapons on her husband's weapon. Jamie gasped, startled by how quickly she had turned to him, her eyes angry at the interruption even as the Chinaman stepped back.

"Stay out of this." She said in warning, eyes swirling with an odd intensity. She had spoken English, but everyone had heard her tone. She twisted her weapons forcing him to drop his weapon to the earth as she turned back in time to have the fist of her opponent connect with her face.

"Lesson four. Let nothing distract you from your task." He said regarding her.

She staggered back, blood coming to her nose. She stood touching it a moment, panting. She then shook her head and grunted. Jamie looked ready to move again, but a look from his wife, stayed his hand as she narrowed her eyes first at him and then her former master.

"Lesson five. You feel no pain. No anger. You are but a weapon." The blade master said walking before her, weapon seemingly at ease before she went to him and he parried the blow.

She gained two more cuts, one on her belly and one on her leg before she locked weapons again. This time she shoved her sai downwards and lifted her hands to Wang's head. She brought his head down to her knee, startling him as he staggered back stunned. She leaped forward, drawing her dirk. She knelt over the man's chest, dirk to his neck as they both bled, watching each other as they panted.

She knelt on his chest as the panted looking at each other, measuring each other. "Lesson six. Know when you are beaten and have the grace to bow to those who will one day be friends." She said looking at him.

He closed his eyes. "So you do remember. Good." He said and opened them again, watching her.

"Holy Mother of God. She beat him." Someone said in Prussian near them. The crowd had overlapping voices as the bets were called.

The Chinaman smiled up at her. "It is good to have you home again, _Wǒ de nǚshì._ Your father would be proud of you." He panted watching her about him.

Had this been about life and death, she would have driven the blade into his throat, ending his life. However, she had too much honor to do that. She remained still, watching.

She smiled and dipped her head and then rose from him. She then offered her hand to him. He looked up ruefully and took it. She pulled him up and smiled. They looked at each other and then he laughed and embraced her. She embraced him back and laughed as well.

The people about them cheered then. They had wanted a good fight and they had gotten one.

Jamie stood bewildered by the whole thing. He was somewhat useless with his main hand bound and injured, but having his wife not need him for protection was a little damaging to his ego. And yet he had been very impressed that she had been able to move as she had while going against the man who had considerable skills in ways and the art of combat he had never seen the like of before. However, some of the movements that Lizzy did made sense now. This little man had taught her and taught her well.

Murtagh came into the group as Lizzy touched Wang's face. "We should have that seen to." She said.

"Come. I will see to you." He said smiling. He looked at the two Scots before them as the two girls went to their mother. Murtagh held Alex in his arms. Jamie moved to reclaim his broadsword. Wang Lun stepped on it causing Jamie to look up, startled, but then his blue eyes narrowed. The Chinaman dipped his head and then tucked his foot under the blade, kicking it upwards he caught it in a beautiful martial move. He then turned it, hilt first to Jamie who regarded him before he took the basket and watched as the other man stepped back.

Wang Lun smiled a little and wiped the blood from his face and then bowed to him. "Your husband seems to not care for me." He said to Lizzy as he watched Jamie. Jamie locked his gaze with his.

Lizzy smiled. "He is a milord. That is their natural expression or have you forgotten old friend." Lizzy said as she looked down at her daughters and smiled.

"Momma. You're hurt." Ellen said in English.

"Not badly." Lizzy answered. "Stings a little." She said touching the cut at her belly. It was a graze with mostly the shirt ripped. She rubbed the blood between her fingers.

Jamie stepped closer. "Kin ye tell me th' point o' that?" He asked in English.

Lizzy nodded. "Wang Lun taught my father to be a sword master. He also taught me. He taught me healing arts as well to start."

"What little you listened to." Wang corrected looking at her, his English clipped, but understandable.

"Ye speak English." Jamie said, his eyes flicking to the man who stood to his breast. Jamie was a tall man, normally standing head and shoulders above most men, but this little man made him feel like a giant and an awkward one at that as the man fluttered about a little like a moth.

"Yes." He said. "Some. About same as _Zhè wèi nǚshi_ China."

Jamie looked at his wife. He then lifted her hand that held the weapons. "Whit ur thae?"

"Sai." she said. She handed him one as she clapped Wang Lun on the shoulder and walked with him toward the castle. He lead the way with the Scottish group following him. He had a workshop to the side of the gardens.

"Sit." He told Lizzy.

She nodded and did so, dropping onto a stool as Jamie entered the workshop still holding the weapon. He had found it most interesting and surprisingly light, though his hand was too big for the pommel. Clearly it was a weapon for those with hands much smaller than his own. He looked at Wang Lun's hands and realized they were much like his wife's. Small, delicate, but held a power that he was always surprised at.

The children and Murtagh had been stopped by the steward and taken toward the castle for food and drink. The mistress had returned. It was a time to celebrate. Word would be spread quickly of the her return. Hopefully the people would accept.

Jamie looked at his wife and then watched as the Chinaman walked about mixing some ingredients together. Jamie walked to his wife's side. "Urr ye badly injured?"

"No. That was a fun duel."

"Fin? yer cut a hauf dozen times."

She smiled. "Folly for not moving out of the way." She said.

" _Nǐ zhàngfū ài nǐle. Tā de yǎnjīng shēnqíng. Héliú jùyǒu hěn qiáng de diànliú_." Wang Lun said.

Jamie made a face. Lizzy lifted her hand as he began to treat her wounds. "Speak in Prussian or English so he can understand." She said in Prussian.

Wang Lun dipped his head. "My lady." He looked up at Jamie and smiled. "Prussian is easier, my lord. You understand this?"

Jamie nodded. "I do." He said.

Jamie cocked his head as the Chinaman worked on her small cuts and abrasions. Lizzy sat still as the Chinaman treated her and then handed her a cup of something from the hearth. Lizzy drank the drink, letting the handless cup warm her hands as she sat there.

Jamie shifted closer. Lizzy smiled. _M_ _o dhuine_ , she thought. Her man. Jamie would go to hell and back for her, just as she had for him.

ZzZ

watch?v=HwhzC3I_DXc – The Duel between Lizzy and Wang Lun.


	45. Abandonment Issues

Chapter 45 – Abandonment Issues

Lizzy sat in the office that had belonged to her father. She was reviewing the petitions from various people to the estate. She took a breath and let her hands go to her head. So much had happened here. The people had suffered two storms that had caused the wine harvests to have problems.

She sat back as Angelique brought her some tea. Angelique was a maid of the castle, half French and half Prussian young woman who Lizzy had taken a shine to as she brushed her hair out her third day there. Now she was the Duchess' personal maid and orderly since she was literate.

"Angelique." Lizzy said softly as her maid poured tea. "Tell me true. How bad was it here while I was away."

Angelique took a breath. "The people were not pleased. The Prussian King does little for support, but demanded military aide for his fights against his cousin in Vienna."

"Silesia." Lizzy nodded. She took a breath and let the tea warm her hands. "I am holding court today."

"Yes." Angelique said. "There are many already waiting for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, my lady."

Lizzy made a face. "All right. We should get this over with. Where is his Grace?"

"Lord Broch Tuarach is in the stables." Angelique said. She sounded a bit disapproving in her tone.

Lizzy looked at her. "He often will be around horses. He has a gift with them."

The maid nodded. "The grooms speak of his skills. It is not something a high born normally does, is it, my lady?"

"No." Lizzy said. "But then, his Grace is not from here. He is Scottish. They are different in the Highlands."

Angelique smiled. "They say the fact the wear nothing under their kilts makes them rougher men."

"Also makes them better lovers." Lizzy said.

Angelique gasped and blushed. "My lady!"

Lizzy laughed. "It is true." She moved to her maid and chuckled. "After having a Highlander in my bed I will never go back to a prissy man of court."

Angelique giggled. "Perhaps you can find me one as well, my lady. One who treats you like a queen as Lord Broch Tuarach does you."

Lizzy lifted her head. "We will find you a good man." She said. "Do you favor anyone?"

"My lady, I am promised." She said suddenly serious. "But I do not wish to marry him."

"Why ever not?" Lizzy asked sitting down again.

"My cousins are friends with him and he is a drover, but..."

"But...?" Lizzy asked looking up.

"But...his last wife...she died of a fever they said."

"And you suspect something else?"

"She was covered in bruises." Angelique said.

Lizzy looked up and her eyes narrowed. "If you are to wed that man and he lays a finger on you, I swear to God he will be punished. His Grace and I do not take kindly to men who beat innocents."

"Maybe she spoiled his dinner. I can understand a man beating his wife for disobeying them, but not to death."

"No lady in waiting to me will be beaten." Lizzy said firmly.

Angelique nodded.

Lizzy rose to her feet again. "Very well then. Send someone to bring His Grace to my side so we may have court."

The maid nodded and bowed. "My lady." She left the room and Lizzy ran a hand over her face.

" _Herr, gib mir die Kraft, durchzuhalten_." Lizzy said taking a breath. She had spoken the more guttural low speech that most of the people of Cleves spoke, but her husband did not speak or understand due to the dropped syllables and other parts that were indicative of a language of a region.

She rose to her feet and walked from the room, holding the petitions in her hand.

ZzZ

Jamie was not in the stables directly, but he was helping shoe a tall gelding who belonged the the captain of the guard, Peter Guillam, a half French/half Prussian man who had served in Silesia. He had found his Grace to be a man he could speak to about those days since very few in Cleves understood the trials of a soldier. Jamie did, however, though he had been on the other side of the war.

Peter stood nearby as Jamie spoke to the blacksmith who was shaping the shoes. It was clear his Grace had an understand of horses by how they were calm about them and he handled them as though they were, well, human. He spoke to them softly in his alien tongue, too course and hissing to be English. He had told Peter it was his first language of Gaelic that he spoke.

As he finished with a shoe and unwrapped his legs from about the gelding, he heard the cry of alarm from the grooms. A stallion had broken loose while being curried and was rearing angrily as the stable hands fought to control him.

Jamie stepped forward, but Peter laid a hand on him. " _Nicht in der Nähe meines Herrn zu gehen. Das Pferd ist halb verrückt . Er gehörte dem verstorbenen Herzogs . Niemand hat in der Lage, ihn zu reiten gewesen und er voller Wut seit dem Tod seines Meisters ist_."

Jamie lifted a hand to him and spoke in English as the captain had requested so he could learn more of the tongue. "It is well." He stepped forward as he reached up for the lead that two stable hands held as the horse reared again causing them all to gasp.

Jamie lifted a hand, holding the lead loosely as he spoke in Gaelic, gently, to calm the tall dark stallion. He nodded to the men to step away from the great beast as the hooves dropped with punishing force. He spoke, lifting a hand up as he nodded to the other stable hands who were on the other lead to leave as well.

The tall horse, watched him and snorted, but Jamie did not falter as he continued, reaching up for the bridle. The horse tossed his head once, but then nickered softly as Jamie removed the leads from the bridle and then stepped before him, caressing the velvety nose and offering a small apple as the stunned stable hands, grooms, and guards looked on.

"Whit's yer name?" He asked leaning close to caress the broad nose gently as the horse crunched the apple in delight.

" _Koenig der Winde_." Peter said. " _Wind kurz_."

"Yer name is kingly." Jamie said softly to the animal in English. He then spoke softly, caressing the cheeks, speaking so low those about him barely heard him. Jamie the moved and swung up onto the bare back of the mount and patted the stallion's flank. His kilt was kilted to passed his knees, but he took a breath as the men about him looked up, jaws open in shock. No one had been able to ride the surly stallion in years let alone bareback.

Jamie caressed the sleek neck as he leaned down, talking the whole time. He then looked up, blue eyes watching as the men about him stared at him. He chuckled lightly to himself as he slid off the back of the tall mount and moved to the bridle. He took it in his hand and walked to a stall. There he started to curry him with hay as the stallion ate the hay he had set up for him.

"You have gift." A heavily accented voice said from the stall entrance. It was spoken in Prussian, but the accent he knew. It was the Chinaman. He had not seen the small, older man in a couple days. Peter, who stood to the other side looked unconcerned.

Jamie looked over, finishing his task. He patted the sleek side and then lifted the feet, one by one, to check the shoes. This horse was in good health. He patted the rump and then stepped out, closing the door as he looked. Peter and Wang Lun were both there.

Wang Lun was dressed in leather armor, a sword and a knife in his cloth belt about his hips. A groom was leading a horse to a stall. Clearly, the blade master had been riding somewhere.

Peter nodded to him. "Anything to report?"

"No. All is quiet." Wang Lun said.

Peter nodded and looked at Jamie. "Master Lun is one of my best trackers, hunters, and scouts."

Jamie nodded. "Indeed."

"Also the lady look for him." Wang Lun said. "Angelique ask for him."

Peter, whose name was pronounced, PAY-ter, nodded. He looked at Jamie. "Shall we join your lady wife then, Lord Broch Tuarach?"

Jamie nodded slowly.

Together they walked with Wang Lun following, hand on his sword hilt in a casual way. The blade master was perfectly at home here.

He walked into the castle and followed the guard captain through the passages. Jamie and Lizzy had been there for most of a month, but it was still confusing with how many rooms there were. This castle made Leoch look like a croft. Lizzy had grown up here and had navigated the rooms fairly well, remembering, though she had not been there in a decade. Jamie had surprised several people. He had gotten lost twice, once walking in on a man with his wife in a bout of lovemaking. Jamie had hardened and quickly excused himself after seeing the pair of them look at him, the lady above her husband arched in passion, his hands on her delicate back. Jamie had been quickly to find his own wife, who had just finished nursing, and bedded her with an odd conviction to burn the sight from memory.

It was just as well he had a willing wife.

The second was when he walked in finding an abandoned room with cloths about on the furniture and pictures. It was oddly haunting as he looked about. There was an odd feeling to the room, comforting in a way. He had removed the cloth partly from large oil canvas revealing a beautiful woman with a younger one, a girl, Lizzy, he had realized. He lifted other cloths finding a crib, a small bed, a large chest of carved toys and dolls.

Abandoned.

This had been the nursery where Lizzy had been raised as a child. This was the nursery where her brother who had raised her had wished to have many bairns about, but none had come or worse had died very soon after birth. The reason Lizzy had been adopted and send to live with her brother as an infant.

A crippled infant. No one had wanted her so she would have been sent to live as a nun or perhaps, been killed outright, had her brother not taken pity and wanted a bairn for himself.

So he had raised her, not knowing that his beautiful daughter with a bad leg and hip would not only be a woman of worth, but also a woman who was fair, diplomatic, and just. Jamie was thankful everyday to her family for what they had chosen to do.

They had saved the lass and now it was his turn to protect her.

Jamie had gone to the cemetery with his wife up the hill a little more where a small chapel was. Many graves, too many, had lambs carved into white marble, children, all dead before their fifth year. Lizzy had lain small flowers on the graves of her nieces and nephews as well as the large monument to her brother and his wife whose bodies had never been recovered. Jamie too laid flowers there, touching the stone.

Lizzy was right. One needed to know his in-laws. She had done the same at Lallybroch, spending time with the graves of people she did not know, finding an odd clarity and peace being there. Jamie had found the same as he had gone to the graves to have some time to himself and think.

The graveyard had nearly two hundred graves, over half were children. It had saddened him, but sadly was a fact of life. Worse were the more than a dozen women who, according to the graves, had died in childbirth, as his own mother had. It pained him to know other families had suffered so.

Peter took him to the Lord and Lady's chambers where he quickly changed into a more suitable over coat, but left his kilt be. He pulled on his pair of Hessian boots that had a flap than covered his knees. He belted his sword belt back. He had his basket hilted broad sword, dirk, and sporran all there. He then combed his unruly locks and then braided one side in an ancient Scottish style.

He then nodded to Peter as they walked together, again the Chinaman behind him, walking forward through the maze of hallways. He was caught in his own thoughts again.

He jarred himself as he heard a heavy door open before him, breaking his thoughts. He looked up and walked into the room. He looked every inch a Scottish warrior, but not at all an Earl. Lizzy was standing at the other side of the room, on the dais, her dress was of blue and white that made the auburn in her hair come out. Her hair was pulled into a severe style that reminded him why he was not really a fan of being a court.

He walked forward as the crowd parted for him, hands on his weapons as he walked casually. He came to a stop at the base of the dais. Even four steps down, he was tall enough to look her in the eyes, blue eyes bright as he smiled a little. "Sweetheart." He said softly in English as the two men who had come with him bowed also behind him.

She smiled at him. She could not quite keep the serious look on her face as she regarded him.

He then bowed before her, deeply, good hand sweeping to the side. "May I join you, my lady?" He asked formally in Prussian.

She nodded, lifting a hand to him. He took it, kissing the cool delicate fingers before moving to sit down with her. She sat down in the chair and he dropped beside her as the Chinaman and Captain of the guard moved to flank the pair.

Lizzy nodded to the Chamberlain to begin as Angelique walked in from the side and moved to stand behind her lady. Jamie took notice, but Lizzy ignored her presence for now.

The Chamberlain called out and two men came forward, speaking in the clipped low language that Lizzy knew well, but Jamie did not know much of. Still he listened, seated, relaxed beside his wife who was watching keenly. It was an interesting reversal from Leoch where she had not known much of the language as Colum held court.

Lizzy then spoke and the men looked at each other and laughed.

The second, a man stepped forward and spoke. Lizzy's brow furrowed and she spoke. He pointed at her and she narrowed her eyes as he spoke. She rose to her feet and took a breath. The girdle she wore that went to nearly the floor before he skirts shimmered in the light as she moved.

"Do you all feel this way?" She demanded in Prussian looking around the room.

People looked down, not daring to meet her gaze.

"Answer me." She barked.

Jamie had risen to his feet as his wife stepped down the stairs into the room as the guard shifted, hands on their weapons. The man before her had spoken something that she had not liked, but what, he wondered.

Finally someone spoke. There was a murmur of agreement.

Lizzy took a breath and lifted her head. "I understand your grievance. I am here now. I will not abandon you again. I may travel, but know Cleves is deep in my heart." she said laying a hand on her breast over her heart.

Jamie looked around the room, but there was a sudden shriek from the open window outside. Lizzy looked up and then gathered her skirts, running from the room. The cry was from Annaliese, the nursemaid to her children. Fighting down her panic she rushed out, followed by the others who filed after her.

She came out, her skirts billowing in the air as she moved quicker than any really thought she was able in her heavy clothing.

"What is it?" She demanded.

Annaliese pointed toward the man-made lake nearby that was part of the great gardens. In the middle was a boat, that was sinking, and on it was a young boy. Not Alex thankfully, but it looked to be a boy about Ellen's age.

Lizzy took a breath and nodded as Peter nodded to his men to go find a boat. Lizzy pulled off her shoes as she felt someone beside her. It was Jamie who was pulling off his own boots as well. He looked at her startled, but pulled off his sword belt and tossed it to the side as he pulled at his dress coat.

Lizzy watched the boat tipping and she ran headlong into the water, heavy skirts hampering her as she walked out as far as she could and then swam. The lake was shallow, but still more than twenty feet where the boat was. Her skirts weighed her down as she swam and reached the boat.

She looked at the boy who was frozen in panic. "Come here."

He shook his head. She realized he was afraid of water.

"Hurry so you will not drown."

He shook his head again.

Lizzy felt water swirl about her and she turned seeing flaming red hair near her. The boat was sinking downwards. Jamie reached up as the boy cried out and moved toward the dry part. Jamie grabbed him, but the boy fought him as the boat sank into the water.

"I can't swim!" The panicked boy cried scratching and biting.

Jamie gasped as his hand was bitten so he reflexively reached up and rendered the boy unconscious. Lizzy gasped and Jamie grinned. "He's braw, bit a wild moggie. Ah wid prefer nae be be maimed mair than a'm."

Lizzy grunted and the pair moved back toward the shore. Lizzy could not keep up with Jamie's strong strokes, but she fought. He saw and treaded, waiting for her to catch up.

"I had it in hand." She murmured.

He chuckled. "'n' wha wis aff tae save ye then lass?" He asked. "They skirts weigh a maiter o a cannonball a'm sure."

He swam beside her and they reached the shore, rather undignified, they crawled out. Jamie pulled the lad up who had regained his senses, but was white in terror and uncertainty as he realized he was looking up at the Duchess and her husband.

Jamie looked up hearing the crowd who had gathered. They were clapping.

Lizzy was lying with her eyes closed, breathing evenly. Jamie reached over and laid a hand on her. "Katie." He whispered. "Keek. Thay loue ye." He said gently in English.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head, rolling onto her back. Propped on an elbow she looked upwards at the group who were clapping, weeping, and smiling. The boy took a breath and then hugged her. She grunted even as Jamie looked on amused.

"Easy lad. Don't hurt your lady." He said in Prussian.

The boy muttered an apology and then Peter lifted him off.

"My lady! A litter for her grace!" Peter barked.

Jamie rose to his feet, dripping wet. He held his hands to Lizzy who took them and waved at Peter. "No need." She said in English softly. She repeated it in Prussian as she stepped forward with Jamie, her skirts no heavier on land, sodden.

Jamie smiled at her and walked with her as the crowd of people parted, cheering and clapping for them.

And so Catherine Elizabeth and Jamie won over her people. Saving a young man's life.


	46. Acceptance

Chapter 46 – Acceptance

Jamie looked up from where he was working in a field along side the citizens of Cleves, his new home.

Though head and shoulders above the men and women of the country for the most part, he was distinctive for his red hair, kind disposition, fairness, and the fact he wore a kilt nearly everywhere he went. Though at times he would wear breeks, he would more often wear his kilt being far more comfortable in it.

These people had grown to accept his wife and he as the leaders of the region, only beholden to Catherine Elizabeth's brother, the King of Prussia, whom she sent taxes, but she sent it from her own treasury, not wishing to burden the people with higher taxes since harvests had been poor three years running, or rather, the neighbors who had prayed on the people had taken much of the profits from the people.

That changed.

The people were amazed and thrilled that their Duchess and her husband, the Earl and Lord Broch Tuarach as he had called himself, liked to get their hands dirty. Jamie helped with horses and helped the the fields, working them side by side with the people, showing them techniques he had learned in the highlands while they taught him about vineyards and the quail to keep bugs away and the small micro areas were special wines were made. Quails he thought were merely to be eaten, but they kept the insects so much in check, their value was nearly that of silver in weight. The Winemakers made special homes for them for winter and small areas to lay their eggs safely to bring forth the next generation. Jamie was amazed that some of the quail even had names and could come when called for a treat from the Winemaker.

Lizzy for her part would help with the textile guilds and other such places that was less demanding physically, but no less of a learning experience for her. Cleves had a grand export of wines in several varieties, fresh water shellfish, and textiles that many people of Prussia valued as much as they did Silk from the Orient.

It was not long before Cleves gained notice from a wealthy land owner to the south. He was a baron, who had made an agreement with the people when there was no duchess in residence to bring his goods. However, he had shipments he wished to have sent about, but her people found that the Duchess was more adept at making contracts, as was her husband, and they made more of a profit. They also were not beholden to a man who liked to see people flogged for disobedience. He was also known for taken women, against their will, and abusing them, especially young women, ruining them so they could never marry, especially if they bore a child, that he would not claim. He, however, would claim, according to Wang Lun and others, that he paid for the girls well, which he often did not, leaving the parents with a broken girl and no way to marry her off.

Worse, he did not just molest girls it was rumored.

Jamie sighed as he was called to the town below the castle, at the market, speaking with vendors. The town of Kleve had transformed into a metropolitan area of commerce in a very few months. Access to the Rhine had made it possible for good to be transported everywhere and with her brother's trade roots, good could come from China, Africa, and beyond.

The people had come to love their new master and mistress. Jamie loved being part of something larger than himself, larger than being laird of Lallybroch. Here, he was making a difference. He walked to the market and several men came and welcomed him, speaking about the wines they were sending to England and Spain as well as the ports they would bring back.

Suddenly there was a yelling as a man came out of door, half dressed, with a young boy darting out before him. He ran out into the street and ducked behind Jamie's kilted hips. The man was shouting and raised his fist as he looked about for the urchin.

Jamie narrowed his eyes as the man grunted and walked back into the brothel, a woman pulling him back. He excused himself from the men he was speaking with and then ducked down. The lad was nearby.

"You can come out now." He said softly. "He will no harm you."

The young head popped out from behind some grain. The lad looked about the size of his own eldest daughter, but he was fairly sure by how narrow and thin he was that it was from not eating well. The boy was likely closer to ten or twelve.

"What is your name, boy?" Jamie asked in Prussian.

"Claudel." The boy said.

Jamie was amazed. The boy had a French accent to his Prussian. "Are you from here then?"

"No." The boy said. "I was brought here."

"Brought here?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"I was born in Paris, my lord. I came on a wagon wanting a new life."

"What about your mother? Your father? You are just a boy."

The boy scoffed. "I have been on my own all my life." He lifted his head. "I have always lived in brothels, my lord. My mother was a whore, but I do not know who and I have no idea who my father is. One of hundreds to squirt into my mother's legs."

Jamie's face twisted. Though it was true, he was not really sure he liked such a young lad speaking of such things. He swallowed and shook his head. "What do you do at the brothel then?"

"Clean, help the ladies with their under things." He said. "Brush their hair..." He smiled a bit. "They like that."

Jamie looked at the boy. He had black hair, pale, sallow skin, big, long-lashed dark eyes, and large, perfect front teeth. His slightly beaked nose and long mouth lend him an aristocratic look, and Jamie noted that the bones of the boy's face suggest he will be a handsome man when he is grown.

"Why were you running from that idiot?" Jamie asked looking back at the brothel. It was one of the cleaner ones. The ones closer to the river made Jamie wonder about the general hygiene of everyone. It reminded him, hearing about it, of the whore who served the French army when he served. Thankfully, he had at wife to bed, not that he would have bedded any of those women...

"He had his hand on my cock." The boy said. "I ran before he could pay the mistress for the time."

Jamie's temper flared. Who was this man who would molest children? Not just children, but male children. After his ordeal, Jamie was sensitive to attacks on both genders, often meting out justice with a firmer hand than many would have thought. His wife also would side with the victim, knowing they needed a voice.

For this reason, injured women would come to court, asking an audience with him, his orderly, or the duchess, who treated them fairly and gave them a warm meal and a safe bed with any care needed due to harm done at the hands of their attackers.

Some naturally likely were just crying rape for an indiscretion, but the one woman who was caught at it, was handled quietly. She had acted much different, angry and combative, not meek, withdrawn, and unable to cope with being touched as victims often were. The Duchess had her flogged, away from the sight of the people, ten lashes, and returned to her family. She later married the man who had "attacked" her and was happy with a bairn on the way.

Not the normal way of it. The men who were caught and found to be rapists had their ears cropped, were flogged, and times castrated or as Jamie would often do, have them beaten by several men, learning what it felt like not being able to defend themselves against an attack. Jamie would see that one man would force the rapist to climax (at least once), again to show how degrading it was for the victim to not be able to fight how a body naturally responded.

Most of these men would then be turned loose to lick their wounds and pride. Suicide seemed to be how often they met their maker, to be mourned by few if any and buried outside a church yard, eternally damned for such sins. Jamie being a Papist saw it as justice done. Repeat offenders were hanged and then put on display in a gibbet as a warning near the water front.

Jamie knew for every girl or boy (rarely) who came forward about attacks, there were many who did not. The poor girls were ruined and would not marry – destined for convents or in some cases, sadly, the grave, when they took their own lives, unable to cope.

"He didn't hurt you now?" Jamie asked.

The boy shook his head. "No more than the others or the Madam when she gets angry."

He nodded to the boy to follow him. He mounted his horse and then leaned down to help the boy up behind him. The small hands came about Jamie's hips as he spurred his mount forward up the hill to the castle.

Once there, Jamie dismounted and nodded to a groom to take his mount as he pulled the boy to the ground. Murtagh came to him, brow furrowed seeing the boy with the Laird.

"Whit's this then?"

Jamie waved his hand and they walked, the boy behind the pair. The boy was looking about at everything. "Do you live here?" He asked.

Murtagh paused. "Dae ye nae ken wha this is, laddie?" He asked, in English.

The boy looked at Jamie who sighed. "He asked if you knew who I was." He said in Prussian.

The boy shook his head. "No. Should I?"

Murtagh scoffed. He understood far more than he could speak, but he was the servant of his laird and his lady wife and their family. He favored little Janet most because she was small and liked him calling him uncle.

Jamie lifted a hand. "It's weel enough. Ah dae nae visit brothels sae howfur wid he ken me?"

Murtagh made a Scottish noise of disapproval. Jamie spoke to him softly in Gaelic and the other man dipped his head and was off.

Again Jamie waved it off and reached to pull the boy with him. They made it to the great hall. Lizzy was seated with Angelique, discussing several documents. Jamie went to her, bent, and kissed her softly on her mouth since they were mostly alone.

"Hello, sweetheart." He said softly in English. "Ah hae a wee gift."

Lizzy arched her eyebrow. "A gift?"

He nodded behind him and she looked at the lad who was standing looking at her stunned. She rose to her feet. "Oh, heavens, Jamie. Where did you find him? He looks like he had eaten nothing in days." She said dipping slightly to try to see the boy.

"Likely is true." Jamie agreed as she walked to the boy, her skirts whispering on the stones of the floor.

"What is your name then?" She asked in Prussian.

"Fergus." Jamie said as the boy opened his mouth to answer. The boy clapped his shut and then nodded as he looked up at the lady, wide eyed.

He swallowed. "You're...You're..."

"I'm...I'm..." Lizzy said in amusement. She arched an elegant eyebrow.

"The Duchess. The white lady herself!" He gasped.

She took a breath. "Yes." She said. "But you are..." She stopped as he dropped to the ground. He did so, so violently she thought he had fainted, but his hands reached to her skirts and grabbed them. He began to kissed them in an odd frantic way.

"My lady! Forgive me. Please. Don't beat me. I never have been near someone so royal before..."

Lizzy took a breath. "Where on earth did you find him?" She asked in English trying to dislodge herself, but realizing it was in vain for now.

"Running fae a brothel. A johnny parntly wis wanting him nae a painted whore." He said folding his arms as he leaned against the table watching as his lips twitched in amusement at the boy trying to make amends.

"He's just a boy."

Jamie nodded. "Ah ken it." He said coming to his wife and looking down. "Do you know me now, boy?" He asked in Prussian.

There was a small sound. "Yes, lord. Sorry my lord."

"What is he? All of six?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm ten." Came an indignant reply from a fold of her dress where his mouth was kissing. "My lady..." He said adding as an afterthought.

Jamie rolled his eyes and reached down to lightly cuff his ear. "She's a duchess. Know your place when speaking to your betters."

"Yes, my lord. How may I serve you?" The boy asked, voice still muffled.

Lizzy looked at her husband and dropped down elegantly. "Do you have any family Fergus?"

He shook his dark head. "No, my lady."

She clicked her tongue and lifted his head so she could look into his face, the only sound in the room the noise the small beads of her headdress shifting as she moved. She smiled at him and caressed the dirty cheek.

He met her gaze in almost a defiant way, but it was not because he was being a brat it was because he truly could not move his head from how she held him.

"Poor boy." She said in English. "Jamie..."

Jamie smiled. "You do now." He said softly not looking at the lad, but his wife, knowing she had a special place in her heart for cripples, bastards, and broken things.

The boy remained as he was even as Lizzy was looking him over. Small as he was, he was in clothing that was too small for him, hand-me-downs or from the trash, sewn together in almost a loving way. Lizzy felt it stir her. She was not about to let this poor boy go without any longer.

There was a small scrapping sound of a door opening. A young girl walked into the room. Ellen was growing again. She was tall, lithe, and her bones would make Jamie break men in two for thinking about her soon. She smiled seeing her parents.

"Momma, Papa." She said softly in English. She then spoke Prussian. "Your Graces." She said. "Uncle Murtagh sent for me. Why?"

Jamie nodded to the prone form. "Ah asked him tae bring ye sae ye cuid see tae fergus 'ere." He said in English.

She nodded and walked to her mother. Lizzy dropped down a little. "Fergus. This is my daughter, the lady Ellen. Go with her. She will see you get a proper meal. I will come to see you in a time." She said in Prussian. She knew that Ellen's nurse was nearby and would see to them both.

He nodded and lifted himself. He then walked, head down as Ellen took his arm to lead him away. She was three years younger, but stood a head taller, her thick red hair from her father and her eyes from her mother. He let himself go with her, smiling a little as the young girl led him toward the kitchens.

Jamie looked after them. "Ye juist gave her a freish pet."

"I didn't bring him here." She reminded her husband. "And you named him."

He took a breath. "True enough."

She sighed and he offered a hand to help her rise fully. Her knees cracked as she did so. He winced a little. She smiled at him.

"A loue ye." He murmured in English, bringing her hand to his heart. He bent and kissed her. Angelique smiled, gathering the papers and making a quick exit. Jamie turned his head, opening his eyes and he saw her retreating form.

His kisses became more insistent and she pulled back. "James...we can't...not here."

He smiled and pulled her against him. "Oh?"

She laughed at him and took his hand pulling him along after her. He smiled as he went wondering where she was going. She found her aim, a small room, little more than a cupboard, but she locked the door after pulling him inside.

It was dark in the room, but he knew his wife and her body well enough that he his hands were able to find her skirts pulling them up as his mouth latched onto her own. She gasped as he hoisted her up against the stones holding her as he thrust himself forward.

They both gasped at the need. They had not been intimate for three days and they both had missed it, clearly. Jamie was a young man and Lizzy was well loved. It was a wonder they had so few children considering how often Jamie was bedding his wife.

Jamie somehow kept them upright as they panted against each other as they both found their peaks. He pressed his forehead to her. "God, a loue ye, mah ain."

She smiled at him. "Never leave me, Jamie."

"Never." He promised and stood back, his kilts falling back into place as he helped her with her skirts as best as he could in the dark.

He stepped out and looked about. No one was about thankfully. He helped her out and then smoothed the dress at her hip and smiled at her.

"My lady." He said formally and offered his hand as he noted that Wang Lun appeared at the end of the hall.

The Chinaman watched them and then stepped forward, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Your Graces." He called in Prussian. He walked to her in his quiet way, soundless, but he could have a presence if he needed.

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"The lady is to hold court this afternoon. There is a man of means who seems to think he has a grievance?"

"Man of means?" Jamie asked.

"He is a milord." Lizzy said translating.

"What of him then?"

"He claims, you my lord, cheated him."

"How could I have...?"

She sighed and lifted her heavy skirts and walked forward. Her thighs were slick from her husband's seed, but she had no time to clean them. Oddly, it was pleasing to know part of him was within her still.

She wondered if she would conceive again. The midwife and the brothers were unsure. She had bled badly and perhaps torn herself when her husband had nearly killed her and she had lost their child as a result. She had never told him that his violence, which she had stirred had resulted in the loss of the small baby. He had thought the stress had caused it, which likely had been the start. When her courses had come only two weeks ago, she had been happy, but also a little sad.

Lizzy walked into the great hall where many had gathered. A hush fell on the people as the chamberlain rapped the floor with his staff. "Her Grace, the Duchess Catherine, her lord husband, Lord Broch Tuarach."

Everyone in the room dipped down and bowed as Catherine walked to the dais. She turned as her husband came to her side. Jamie was standing to the other side from where he normal sat beside her, standing watching the crowd.

The chamberlain nodded as a rather stout fellow came forward. He was dressed well enough for his station, but his shoes were worn and had a hole in them. Well, well. No so much means after all, she thought sitting, arms spread on the chair arms.

"Your grace. I have a grievance, but the man in question stands before me." The man said.

"What is your name?" Lizzy asked.

A side door opened and Ellen appeared with a much cleaner and better dressed Fergus who looked like a stable boy now. Jamie smiled at his elder daughter. She was standing hand in hand with the boy who was shy standing there, but then he saw the baron and he stepped forward to protect the girl. Jamie respected that.

"I am Baron Horst von Koblenz." He said, puffing himself up like a bird. He then saw the young pair coming in and pointed. "That boy, is mine. I paid for him."

"Paid for him?" Lizzy asked arching her eyebrow.

"Yes."

She faced him. "Slavery of free born is illegal within Prussia." She said.

"I bought his services, your grace."

"His services?" She looked then at Fergus. "Fergus. Did he pay you for your services?"

"No, my lady." He said softly, frozen in place, eyes locked on the man.

She looked back at baron. "And what services, could you wish from a child, my lord?"

"I wished him to groom my horse."

"Liar!" The boy gasped unable to help himself. Jamie smiled a little. The young lad had a lot to learn about court decorum, but he had every right to speak his mind now.

Jamie stood watching as did Wang Lun who was nearby.

Lizzy looked at the baron. "Did you wish more perhaps. To take him to the stables and have him service you as a whore?"

The baron stared at her. He then recovered. "I paid his Madam well for his time."

"He is a child." She said rising violently to her feet. "It is rape, sir."

The baron growled and took a step forward and the guard stepped forward, but she lifted a hand, stopping them. "No let him speak." She said in Prussian. "And dig his own grave." She added in English.

"You would know about such things then? Having lived with savage men?" He looked back at Jamie who was watching him coldly.

He narrowed his gaze as Lizzy turned and looked at Fergus. "Go on. Have you eaten?"

"No my lady."

"Go then."

He hesitated seeing the fury of the man behind her, but then went.

Lizzy turned as the man, moving in a way that belayed his size, and he drew his sword and had it nearly against Lizzy's breast.

"I had everything here going so well until you returned you little whore." He growled.

Jamie and all the guards had drawn their swords as Lizzy stood, coldly watching the man.

"It is death to draw against a member of the royal family, my lord." She said looking behind him.

"A pity you will not live to see my execution then."

She smiled a little without humor. Her hands shifted her over skirt and with a blur she had her dirk drawn. The ten inch steel blade hissed and she deflected the sword and ducked down as he lounged at her. Her speed at him caused him collide with her and to roll over her back, landing in a heap as the guards moved.

Wang Lun gazed at his mistress. He had moved, without anyone seeing him, and now had his sword blade to the back of the hapless man's neck. "Kill now, or later?" He asked.

Lizzy drew herself up and turned away. "All lands of the Baron of Koblenz belong to the Duchy of Cleves forthwith. Bring his family to me." She said, not looking to see men behind her doing as she bid. "Wang Lun. This man did my people wrong. He thinks himself a God. Make him fly so be may learn what it means." She said looking at her husband who stood, watching her.

He arched an eyebrow at that.

The Chinaman nodded and hauled the fool upwards and then two guards came forward. Lizzy laid a hand on the man's arm. " _Wáng lún huì qǐng wǒ, rúguǒ nǐ gěi wǒ dài láile zhège pàntú de tóu_." She said face as solid as the dirk she held in her hand.

" _Róngxìng_." He answered as he walked behind the stone faced guards who were leading the man away who had become silent.

Lizzy was in her surgery, a room she had devoted to her medicines she used to help. Another mark in her favor was the fact she would help people no matter their ability to pay her. They normally tried, but she refused to burden people with debts. Still many brought her herbs to restore her stocks. For that she was grateful.

Fergus sat still as she looked him over and bound a small gash that had opened when he had dressed in his new clothing. His belly full he was at peace for the moment as she looked at him.

Wang Lun entered the room, nearly silently and stepped in, but no further.

Lizzy had heard the door and lifted her head a moment before she went back to her task. "Is it done then, Wang Lun?"

"Yes, my lady."

She nodded and sat up. "It is his." She said rubbing a hand over her brow. She felt a little warm. She then rose to her feet to open the window. She looked back as Wang Lun set his burden down at the boy's feet and bowed and then vanished as quickly as he came.

The boy looked down and then opened the silk to reveal the severed head of the baron. He gasped a little and then looked back at Lizzy who stepped forward. "Why?"

"It is your honor he tried to take."

"Others touched me, my lady. Part of my life living among whores. Some men like women, some like girls. Others boys."

"Not now." She said.

He looked at her and then at his bound arm and then down at the head. "I do not know what to do with it." He said.

"In the old days you could have put it on a pike by your window as a warning. Now..." She looked down and then made a face. "Perhaps that you know your vengeance has been served, you can put him the trash heap where his kind belong."

"His kind?"

"Rapists." She spat then. "I hope there is a special place in hell for his kind who attack children."

He looked at her in wonder. "The people speak so much of you, my lady. Your kindness and your fairness." He jumped down. "May I serve you and your husband?"

She smiled. "Yes." She said softly. "Jamie already said he has need of you."

He smiled. "Good."

She lifted a hand. "Do the people really accept me?"

He moved and then paused at the door. "They love you, my lady. They just cannot show it." He smiled. "French are easier. We like emotion. Prussians do not."

That made her chuckle as he disappeared.

And he was right.


	47. Of Horses and Other Things

Chapter 47 – Of Horses and Other Things

The people of Cleves soon learned to truly value their lord.

Jamie had worked with horses and Cleves was known for a good and old breeding stock. The stables had thin boned Arabians as well as massive work horses from France called Percherons. He had worked with several Clydesdales in Scotland. These massive gentle giants were used in the fields and to pull heavy wagons. Percherons were used the same. They were smaller, but still the broad rump of a well fed mare was nearly a yard across. These gray or black beauties often could way a ton (or more for a large stallion) and stood at times 17 hands high, nearly as tall as Lizzy was at the shoulder.

Jamie was experienced in shoeing, grooming, foaling, and breeding, all of which have him VERY high marks with those of the stables.

He was most at home there, working there side by side. He was a farmer by trade and from reading the breeder books and from his own observations knew when the mares were likely to be fertile to bring forth a foal.

He stood in his kilt as a lovely white Arabian was brought before him by Jacob, the head groom. The mare was thin boned, white with a gray and white mane. Jacob saddled her even as Jamie smiled. "Who is she from?" He asked caressing the smooth neck speaking in Prussian with his soft Highland accent to it.

"A gift from his majesty for coming into her own." Jacob said. "I thought you would wish to see her Lord Broch Tuarach." He said.

"Indeed. She is a beautiful lass." He said, saying the last word in English.

Jacob mounted her and Jamie smiled up at him. The mare was delicate, but she danced about a little before he could ride her. She had spirit.

So much like his wife.

Jacob came back to him. "Would you like to ride her, my lord?"

"I am far too heavy for one so delicate." Jamie said. "She is a lady's mare."

"She needs a stiff hand to control her."

"Just spirit is all." Jamie said patting the fleshed rump.

He looked up as he saw Lizzy coming into the courtyard. Her ladies were stayed near the door as she walked toward Jamie, seeing him there. She was in a loose dress, casual for a lady of her position, but it only meant she was not seeing people outside the castle. She walked forward, her long hair in a thick braid down her back.

Jamie swallowed. She was beautiful. Her body had matured, but she still looked more nymph like than many women who had been married for seven years and had carried several children. He smiled and reached up, patting the white rump again.

"Show us how she goes, Jacob." He said.

She smiled. "We have guests coming in a few hours to see the Percherons." She said in English.

"Indeed." Jamie said. "They're planning tae breed a stud tae a mare." He said enjoying the brief time he could speak in his native tongue.

"I was told. Apparently two of them are buyers. They are bringing their wives and mistresses."

Jamie snorted. "Mistresses?"

The mare danced about and then reared before moving at a trot, tail lifted into the air in a normal Arabian fashion. She clearly was good stack, likely coming from the Arab lands or at least her sire and dam had. She was delicate enough in her features that there had not been much breeding with other breeds in her bloodline.

"Most court men can have their mistresses when they travel." She continued watching the mare trot about.

"Ur maist men at court dischuffed wi' thair wives?"

"Most men of court married to have children to secure bloodlines with powerful houses. Even my brother has a mistress, Jamie, she is a position that has to be endorsed by the Queen."

He looked at her, his mouth opening.

"Not every marriage is as loving as ours."

He made a face. "Fornication is a stoatin sin." He said grunting. "As is adultery."

She smiled and patted his arm. "I do not think court life would suit you well."

"Ah think ye wid be richt."

She chuckled.

Jamie came to his wife and smiled, folding his arms. "She's yers."

Lizzy smiled, looking at him. "You mean it?"

"Aye." He smiled. "Yer brother sent her tae us a wee gift fur comin' hame." He cocked his head.

Lizzy watched. "She is beautiful." She said.

"Jacob thinks she insae suitable fur a lassie."

She laughed. "She is just the sort I would have picked for myself."

"Ah ken." He said smiling.

She looked at him. "Do you?"

"Ah ken weel enough." He said regarding her, his blue eyes fathomless.

Jacob dismounted, caressing the mare's delicate nose.

Jamie nodded. "Try her." He said gently.

Lizzy looked at him and then smiled, walking forward she moved to the mare. Jacob looked back at Jamie.

"Shall I fetch a lady's saddle?" He asked.

"No need." Lizzy said swinging up as Jamie had shown her for the taller highland mounts by grabbing the mane and throwing the weight of your body up and over while pulling. A skill that Jacob had never seen a woman do, let alone a woman in full skirts.

Lizzy settled herself, her skirts kilting up as she took the rein.

He stepped back as the mare pranced excitedly, once, twice, and then reared a little before she moved off at a fast trot around the courtyard.

Jamie watched, smirking at how well Lizzy handed the beautiful mare.

Jacob watched also as Lizzy circled them, smiling as her dress was kilted up and her hair flying behind her.

"She's a rare beauty, my lord." Jacob said.

"Aye." Jamie said in Scots before he looked at the groom. "She is that." He said in Prussian.

"So is the mare."

Jamie looked at the groom as Lizzy moved about with ease. The Arabian mare trotted about as Lizzy directed her. Jamie smiled as his wife came to his side, pulling the mare to a halt.

"She seems tae be weel matched tae ye." Jamie said patting the regal neck.

"My brother knows well enough."

He smiled and lifted her small hand to his lips.

ZzZ

Lizzy had decided to remain in the dress she wore, but she worse a circlet of office on her brow, the dress made it easier to move, though the window moved the cloth about as she stood with her highlander husband who was in a dress coat, vest, fresh shirt, kilt, and had his dirk and sword. Rarely was her husband unarmed and here, he was a man who would be king, though he was not truly one with the power he had.

The people had come to love their mistress again and her husband and children were now part of Cleves, so much so, that people forgot that her children were still learning Prussian. Ellen had her father's gift for language and had learned Prussian, French, and the low Prussian handily while Jen was struggling a bit.

Never to fear, there was always someone about who could translate for the little girl, who was looking more and more like her namesake every day, Jamie observed, including her fearless, bold, and smart mouthed nature. Ellen was more reserved, but had a bite to her like the blade she carried. It was a small dagger her father had fashioned for her, along with a bow. Lizzy had insisted she had dancing lessons as well.

It wasn't until Jamie actually came upon them that her realized the "dancing lessons" were actually weapon's lessons from Wang Lun, the blade master. Wang Lun taught her to be mindful and use blades as an extension of herself, a dance, a dance of death.

He had watched one day from the shadows. There was an odd elegant beauty to the way she moved her lithe body about, countering the master's moves. He spoke to her in Manchurian at times, correcting her posture with an odd hissing way to his words.

It was Lizzy, however, who taught her daughter to use her bow. Not lady like skills, but Lizzy had not been raised as a normal girl and Jamie was not about to allow any child of his loins not know how to defend themselves.

Jamie took a breath as the coaches came to the courtyard. His hair, normally pulled back, was loose about his shoulders, allowing the wind to play in the red copper fire hair. He had a braid down one side, in an the ancient style he seemed to like for formal occasions.

The courtiers were from other parts of Prussia. In the few months that Lizzy had returned into her own, she had brought back the traditions of wine exporting and horse breeding to Cleves. The breeding stocks were still prized from when her father had been in charge, a lucrative means of making funds since the great percherons were breed as war horses and used in the war machine that was Prussia. Often these had been sent to the lines to serve moving cannons and other items of weight about for the great army that served the King of Prussia.

Jamie remembered seeing the lines when he had been on scouting missions, the great percherons pulling the great cannons in Silesia. Now he would was one of the main breeders of the gentle giants for the country that had once fought against.

Strange how time changed things. He never wished to fight so again, but he also found being a courtier quite stuffy which was why he was often in the stables or in the vineyards learning about the wines of the region, working the land as he always had, even as the son of a laird and later as the laird of Lallybroch.

Lizzy was much more suited for being a courtier. She had the ability to listen, remain where she was for hours, and known when to speak. He had a fair amount of ability in this regard, but at times he was a Scottish hothead.

The group of courtiers, six men and five women in all, whom had traveled from the court of his majesty had come, including Wil, the man whom she had first kissed. Her nephew by blood, but cousin as raised and Jamie was fairly certain the boy, who was elder had led her astray. He was a duke and he had been serving as ambassador to the King of England until Lizzy had had her mishap when the lord of Lovat had tried to marry her to the Prince of Wales. Wil had returned to his uncle, appealing that Lizzy had not been at fault and that he no longer could serve.

Now he was a General in the Prussian army and had been learning the art of war from Osnabrueck to the northeast, home of the officer training grounds for Prussia. Allies also sent their officers to learn from the Prussian war machine who fought very well and won many battles.

Wil was in his uniform and had not ridden in a coach, but had ridden on his horse. He walked to a coach and offered his hand as a thin boned hand came out and took the hand. The curtain parted and a young woman stepped down.

Jamie leaned close to Lizzy. "Is she a mistress then?" He asked in English.

"No. Wife." She said softly back. "Louise was given to him after her sister died before their wedding." She said, recalling the letters Wil had sent to her, describing the hell of the Silesian front and how his uncle had married a good girl of breeding to him (she was half French with connections in England and Burgundy and the rich fertile lands of former Saxony).

"Given tae him?" He arched an eyebrow, the pair too far away to hear them speaking in their hushed voices. "She's a lassie wi' free wull, na?"

"Her elder sister Marie refused to marry him and when her father ordered it, to spurn her lover, she hanged herself." She said softly looking down. "Wil tried to get out of the contract, but both the King and her father refused." She coughed then a little. "Then they had to consummated their union with witnesses."

"Witnesses?"

"In the room." She said. "To make sure Wil could not back out and ask for an annulment."

"Jesus God."

Lizzy had an odd smiled on her face. "All members of the royal house are expected to be bedded so."

He looked at her. "Except fur ye. Amurnay sure if ah wid hae bin able tae preform atween yer thighs wi' fowk peepin'."

She took a breath. "There were witnesses to my deflowering." She said evenly.

His face darkened a little. "That does nae count." He looked like she had slapped him or called him a bad name.

"Does it not?"

"No." He said shaking his head.

She swallowed. "When you consummated our union, neither of us were virgin."

"Aye, bit ye wur a clever lass. Ah aye wonder how come ye chose me."

"Because you didn't wish me harm. I could trust you. I learned what love was from you." Lizzy nodded. "However, Louise is a little more...simple, but pretty, sweet, and not a bollera." She said softly.

Jamie gasped a little, but covered his dismay at that as the pair came to him. The colorful term his wife had used was one he had learned while talking to guards who went to the brothels. Some of the men liked to watch such things as two women making love to each other so the Spanish term was often used in a derogatory way.

It surprised him almost as much that the suicidal girl had been one as his wife knowing the term. He would half to ask her about that, but not presently as their guests came within hearing range.

Wil smiled at his aunt, for that was what she was now to him, though she was younger than he by a couple of years. "Your Grace. My I present my wife, her Grace, Louise Anne de Tourney Hohenzollern." He said fluidly in his native tongue.

Lizzy smiled and stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Lizzy said trading kisses to the cheeks with the young woman and then a soft kiss to the mouth the welcome of Prussian women as the two men looked on.

Wil smiled and lifted a hand. "Jamie. You look well."

"As do you." Jamie nodded taking the hand and shaking it warmly in greeting. "You are a General now, I see."

"Yes. Not sure I really deserve it, but I will do what I can."

"I think a uniform suits him." Louise said brightly, her blue eyes wide as she looked at Jamie. "And who is this? I have never seen a man so tall. Is he a Viking?"

Jamie was starting to see why Lizzy had said she was a little simple. Her bright eyes were like a child, but her voice was clear and child like.

Christ, how old was she? She clearly had not seen much of the world. Her innocence and ignorance made him tolerant to her questions when he normally would have clipped a reply. That being said he was a full head and shoulders above most men and with his flaming red hair, he was very easy to pick out in a crowd.

The wee Duchess was curious, not malicious. He stood still as she stepped closer, inspecting him as though her were a statue.

"He is a Scot, my dear." Wil said before Lizzy could speak. "Not a Viking, though I wonder if there is some of their blood in his veins with him towering so."

"A Scot? Are they from near Spain?"

"No, dear. Scotland. Above England." Wil said patiently.

She nodded. "Oh!"

"My Lord Broch Tuarach would be happy to answer your questions, I am sure." Lizzy said, smiling up at her husband whose eyes narrowed slightly before he spoke, pointedly in his broad Scots to the young duchess.

"Aye. Ah kin answer whitevur ye wish, ye ken. A'm a highlander, born 'n' bred, bit a'm noo th' master o' cleves." He said, slowly, knowing she would understand some of it since Prussian resembled English.

Louise stood thinking for a moment as the others come to and bowed to Lizzy and Jamie and then the Wil and his wife as well. Lizzy spoke formally and then when all was ready, Wil offered his arm to his aunt and they walked toward the percheron stables, her hand on his arm. Jamie took a breath and then lifted his arm to Wil's wife who giggled a little and then walked with him, tiny hand on his elbow. Beside him, she was small, smaller than even Lizzy, waif-like. Jamie felt a bit like an awkward ogre beside her.

She looked at him. "Lord Broch Tuarach? What is that?"

He smiled a little at the memory and then spoke in Prussian. "My home, in Scotland where I am laird." He said saying the last word in broad Scots to show the difference between a lord and laird. "It means 'north facing tower' in my native Gaelic."

She nodded. "Then why do you wear a skirt?" She asked.

He swallowed. He had grown used to the question. It was actually fair. The continent did not have men wearing such garments. Many people of Cleves upon meeting him asked about it, which he had come to understand as them trying to understand why he dressed so different, though he would at times wear breeks as well. However, he was comfortable most in a kilt. It allowed him the freedom of movement he needed to move when needed.

He smiled at her. "It is a kilt, not a skirt, your Grace." He said.

She looked at the back part hanging lower and cocked her head. "It has an odd pattern."

"It is a plaid. Highlanders have clans. Each clan has a plaid. This is the plaid of my mother's kin, the MacKenzie."

She looked up at him, her eyes full of wonder. "Then you have other plaids?"

"My clan is Fraser. It is a different pattern, but I only wear it for ceremony, not every day use." He explained gently.

Ahead of them, Lizzy walked, her hand holding her skirts up as she walked with Wil. "You look well, Lizzy." He murmured.

"You as well. How is your marriage treating you?"

"For one for political gain it is not so terrible as I imagine it could go." He said.

"You are yet young." She said.

He scoffed at that. "Says my auntie who is younger than myself."

"Yes, but I have born several children for my lord."

He lifted her hand to his lips. "You will always be my first love Lizzy."

"I am your aunt. It was so much easier as cousins, was it not."

"Indeed. I cursed the day I saw the royal degree showing you had come into your own." He smiled at her. "And yet, I was glad. I knew you would never have room for me in your heart after Jamie."

She shook her head a little. "I do love you Wil. Never forget that. Just it...it is different."

He nodded. "I know. For you, it always will be."

She offered him a small smile and they continued to walk.

They came to the stables where they great percherons were houses. The stables were some distance from the rest of the living areas of the castle and perched on a lower terrace. The working horses were kept separately from the riding and the studs had their own barn and pasture near the breeding sheds. Jamie was often to be found among the grooms, working with the horses, learning their names, and working them to the dismay of the men of the stables. However, they were also impressed with his skills and ability with horses that few had.

He also had helped with several births of foals, one, a twin birth, the grooms had given up, but Jamie had shown how to help and had saved the mare and the two foals. The grooms of the stable had never reached so far within to guide the foals free. Jamie had almost called for Lizzy, who had helped before at Leoch, but both of them helping would have likely caused someone to have heart failure. Tending of horses was something that no one of court did. Jamie had clearly marked himself as a man who was not of that game his abilities, but the stables hands always welcomed him, knowing he would not treat them as inferior. In fact, no one of the family did, which made the people of Cleves more accepting.

The mare was one of the highest marked mares in the stable and the grooms had not been eager to loose her. As it was, once delivered, the Scotsman nursed the mare who was weak from the ordeal. It took more than a week and the foals had to be nursed from large bottles after milking the mare, again something the people of Cleves had never seen someone do, but the Scot did handily.

Lizzy smiled as Jamie stepped forward from Louise and walked to an open stable. He patted the rump of the mare there who looked back at him as he walked to her as enamored as a horsefly. "Och, whit a bonny wee lassie ye ur. Come 'ere, sweetheart. Let me see that fat rump o' yers. Hummm, aye, that's braw!" He said patting her and offering an apple as he caressed her fondly as he spoke in broad Scots.

The mare took the treat, swishing her tail as he looked her over, shifting to look at him better, unused to such attentions from a small human attendant. He caressed the broad forehead and she nudged him, looking for more to eat on him. He chuckled and clicked his tongue playfully at her.

"I wish my husband would talk to me like that." One of the courtier women said hearing Jamie was he moved about.

There were several giggles from the other females of the group.

Wil stepped forward and looked amused. "Perhaps he would, Madam, if your back view provided such stimulation." He looked at the great percheron as she swished her tail. "But then, perhaps your husband does not share my lord Broch Tuarach's appreciation for a finely shaped rump." He looked at Lizzy with a hint of amusement to his gaze.

Catching the byplay, Jamie leaned comfortably on the mare's broad back, only his head, shoulders, and forearms showing above the bulk of the percheron. The mare didn't seem to mind him there in the slightest and in fact seemed to enjoy his attentions. Lizzy could hardly fault her there.

"M' laird broch tuarach appreciates beauty wherever it kin be encountered, yer grace; in animal or wifie. Unlike some ah cuid name, though, a'm capable o' telling th' difference atween th' twa." He said grinning as he nodded to the other courtiers as Wil covered a snorting laugh with his hand. Not many of them spoke good English, but several of them smirked a little, understanding well enough.

"What did he say?" A rather fat baron asked.

Wil waved it off and the others moved about looking from stall to stall.

Lizzy stood with Louise who looked a little nervous of the great mare there and Jamie moving about her with ease as he patted the sleek neck speaking in Gaelic.

"Do be careful, my lord..." She said.

Lizzy smiled patting her arm. "He is in no danger from her. I would trust Jamie to calm any horse he came across."

"But he...she is so large!"

"Percherons are." Lizzy smiled.

Jamie appeared at the stall. "Would you like to meet her?" He asked the Duchess. "She is very friendly indeed." The great head loomed over his shoulder.

Louise gasped in alarm and Jamie clicked his tongue at her in a highlander way of showing disapproval.

"Come here." He said gently, pressing the great horse back by pressing on her breast. She stepped backwards a bit, ears moving a bit in annoyance.

Wil smiled. "Go on, my love. Lord Broch Tuarach will keep you safe." He said gently behind her.

Louise nodded and then took a breath and stepped forward, lifting her chin.

Jamie lifted the chain that kept the great beast within showing how well trained the mares were. She ducked down and in with him. He smiled and took her hand.

"She won't bite?"

"No." Jamie smiled. "Not unless you look like oats."

He kissed the fingers and then lifted it to the horse who moved her head, sniffing the fingers lightly. The girl blinked and then turned her hand to touch the nose.

"So soft."

Jamie nodded caressing the neck, letting the girl explore now on her own terms. She reached up and caressed the head. Jamie moved back and put a bridle on her with reins.

Lizzy smiled at Wil. "Has your wife ever ridden a horse?" She asked.

"No." Wil said. "I don't think so."

"She is about to."

Wil blinked. "Really?" He smirked. "How does one ride such a beast?"

She shrugged a little as Jamie stepped to the girl who was touching the mane softly. "Would you like to ride her?" He asked.

"Me?" She gasped. "I have never..."

He nodded and shifted, lifting her in a smooth movement to the broad back. Jamie then shifted taking down the chain in a smooth movement and then went to the horse, shifting his weight and mounting behind the girl who was seated sideways across the back. She held the mane and looked at Jamie as his arms went about her, holding the reins.

Louise looked at Wil as Jamie clicked and the mare moved forward. "Wil?" She gasped.

Wil smiled. "Don't worry, you are in good hands. Enjoy it!"

Jamie then let the mare go out of the stable and out into the nearby field where he let the mare got at a good trotting pace.

Lizzy and Wil walked to the edge of the field, watching as Louise at first closed her eyes and held onto Jamie, head buried in his tunic. After some convincing she looked about as Jamie held her and then relaxed a little realizing she was not in any danger and that the tall Scottish warrior was leading the mare about.

After a time they returned to the stable and Wil put the chain back. He smiled reaching up to help his wife down. She was excitedly chattering, hardly pausing for breath, as she told him about the ride and how amazing it was.

He nodded tolerantly as Jamie dismounted behind them, smiling as he caressed the sleek flank. He offered the mare another apple and then nodded for them to leave.

Lizzy smiled as Wil led his wife out toward the breeding sheds a ways off as she still excitedly chattered about her adventure. Two other women joined them, fanning themselves and looking in hopefully appreciation at Jamie as he walked out with his own wife on his arm.

Lizzy chuckled. "You made a new friend." She said in English.

He grunted. "Ah thought she wid faint at foremaist, silly lass." He said. "Bit ah think she wull waant a pony fur her birthday."

"She is a little old for a pony." she said.

"Aye, Ah meant a short, stout, 'n' gentle horse." He said.

"Wil will see it done." She walked, but then her shoe turned on a loose stone and she tripped, nearly falling.

Jamie, as normal, reacted faster than she would have expected, catching her, though awkwardly in his arms, her thin waist in between his hands.

She corrected herself and sighed. "Thank you."

He nodded and they continued. A footman came to Jamie and spoke to him as Lizzy walked ahead a couple steps. Jamie then caught up with her in a few short strides. He leaned to her. "Th' cook haes a picnic leid oot in th' gardens fur oor guests efter we see th' breed sheds." He took a breath. "Amurnay sure that is th' best steid fur th' lassies tae be."

"Why not?"

"Fur breeding is short, violent, 'n' startling yer foremaist time." He said. "Bit ah daursayd ye lassies wull be able tae relax in th' shade 'n' sloch while th' men mak' crude jests aboot ilk other's cock."

She chuckled a little. "Indeed. Is that general effect of watching horses breed then?"

"Weel, oan men it's, a dinnae ken aboot lassies. Keep an lug oot, 'n' tell me efter, aye?" He said smirking at her.

From one side of the barn came Fergus and he ran and hid behind the solid bulwark of Jamie's kilted hips. The stable boys who had been pursuing him gave up the chase.

Fergus said something in gruff French that Lizzy, now some ways off, did not hear, however, it earned him a cuff in the ear from Jamie who set him on his way with a guttural phrase in French.

Lizzy smiled and shook her head.

Jamie looked at her and shrugged a little smiling.

Inside the stall there was a nasal scream from an occupant within and the thud of a might hoof against the gate.

"He's ready." Came a voice over Lizzy's shoulder in Prussian. "I wonder which is the lucky lady?"

"The one nearest the gate." Louise said pointing. "I like her. Shiny and black." She giggled.

"No, no. She is far too calm." Wil said. "That little one there, prancing by the apple trees. See how she is tossing her head?"

Another cry was held from the stallion and all the mares froze, lifting their heads and flicking ears about to listen. One restlessly tossed her head and pranced before stretching her neck and letting out a long, high call.

"That one." Jamie said softly behind his wife. "Hear her call to him?"

"And what is she saying, my lord?" Father Paul, the priest of the castle asked. He had come to join them, having a soft spot for the horses from his native France.

"It is a song, father, but one that a man of the cloth is deaf to." Jamie said. "Or should be."

Several of the courtiers laughed at this and the priest took a breath and frowned.

Lizzy lifted a hand. "My lord Broch Tuarach is jesting, father. Pay him no mind." She said in quiet dismissal.

Jamie looked at his wife and arched an eyebrow even as the young mare he had shown them was selected. She was taken to the one side of the breeding shed. The groom released the stallion, jumping out of the way of massive heaving flesh.

The mare squealed in alarm, even as she tried to move away from him, she was tied to keep her still. He was on her in seconds, teeth against her neck, forcing her down in submission as he drove into her. Percherons were massive horses, the mare's rump was more than a yard across and she stood taller than Lizzy at her shoulder.

It was over in a very short time and everyone walked from the shed in an odd reflection.

A man came to Jamie, eying him. "You are accustomed to such sights it would seem, Lord Broch Tuarach?"

"Yes. I have seen it a good many times." Jamie answered.

"Ah, and tell me, my lord, how does the sight make you feel, after so many times?"

Jamie's mouth twitched. "Very modest, my lord." He answered.

ZzZ

Later, when the courtiers were installed for the night after dinner, Jamie found his wife looking out over the valley in the moonlight dressed in a thin night chemise due to the warmth. A fresh breeze was coming in through the window beside her.

After the ladies had sat down for a picnic lunch while the men walked about speaking, smoking, and discussing prices. Lizzy had blushed more than a couple times in the conversation and Louise had nearly fainted dead away.

Jamie looked at his wife. She was radiant. This was the woman his love. Hair loose, warm, loving, and undeniably his.

He walked to her and wrapped his arms about her. In the safety of their own room, they could be themselves, speaking as they would. "Whit did ye lassies speak o'?"

She chuckled. "The same as you, I imagine."

He arched an eyebrow. "Wummin dae nae discuss sic hings? dae thay?"

She laughed a little. "Of course we do. Like more than you men."

He snorted a laugh and bent his head down, kissing her shoulder. "Ah, 'n' did ye fin' it arousing then?"

She turned in his arms and looked at him. "Perhaps, but then I am married to a Scotsman. I know what is under his kilt." She said rucking it up and running her hands up his impressive thighs.

He gasped. "Jesus god. Whit a wanton ah wed." He murmured looking at her as her hand encircled him.

"Do you object then?" She asked, her hand stilling.

He shook his head, bending down to kiss her deeply. He then felt her hands on his shoulder as he lifted her against him. "Tell me mair aboot whit wis said, wanton wifie." He murmured before taking her lips and turning toward the bed.

"Yes, master..." She murmured against his lips as he held her up against him, smiling as he devoured her mouth and laid her back onto the soft mattress.


	48. Hills of Thunder and Song

Chapter 48 – Hills of Thunder and Song

The Rhein was a great body of water. The Duke and Duchess were on their way south toward Koblenz.

Lizzy had insisted they spend a day in Koeln, the largest town with a great cathedral. Jamie had to admit he had never been in such a large church before. The Gothic cathedral of the the largest town on the Rhein, perched above the Roman ruins of the town, was beautiful as it was intimidating. Jamie had never felt so small in a church and he was a papist in a Catholic church.

Lizzy stepped inside the great door, pausing at the water fount, she dipped her fingers in the cool water and then crossed her self before walking in. Jamie, the born Catholic dipped his fingers, kneeling down he crossed himself before his face and then kissed his hand before rising to follow Lizzy as she walked inside down the great nave with the high vaulted ceiling that was very high above them. A wonder in architecture were the cathedrals of old. Though incomplete, the cathedral's footprint was laid out in the shape of a cross. They were expensive to build and the great towers often collapsed due to weight. Lizzy had seen models of what it was to look like. She hoped one day someone would be able to bring her to her full glory.

Jamie moved away from her as she explored, in awe of the light coming in through the windows. He had prayed in a small chapel for his parents, family, and himself. When he had come out he found Lizzy looking at the reliquary of the three magi.

"Do you really think they all are in there?" she asked looking at the gilded sarcophagus. She had spoken in English. English was considered polluted here and few people spoke it, but it allowed the Duchess and her lord husband privacy in their conversation as their voices carried on the still air of the halls.

He smiled a little. "Ah hae heard stoory aboot that thay hae dane miracles fur pilgrims 'ere." He said.

She smiled and looked upward. The cathedral was unfinished and had been for nearly three hundred years. Lizzy touched the walls as her husband watched her, her skirts whispering on the flagstones.

She turned to him. "Does God speak to you here?"

"Whit dae ye mean?" He asked noting a man walking about in a crimson robe, waving incense about in a large burner.

"It is so fast. I feel so small. Does he even know I am here in this great place?"

Jamie smiled walking to her. "God finds ye whin yi''ll need him maist, even whin ye dae nae think yi''ll need him."

She was not normally one for dogmatic discussion, but perhaps the great holy place had moved her as it did many people, including himself.

He wrapped his arms about her a moment, dipping his head to kiss her cheek. "It's wondrous 'ere. Did yin o` yer ancestors build this?"

She shook her head. "The dom is far older than my family has been in Cleves." She said. She smiled. "My family did not come to power in the Rhein area until the middle of the fifteenth century. This was started in the twelfth."

He nodded.

She moved away from him to a small chapel with the Virgin Mary. She lit a candle and then crossed herself, dropping onto the kneeling bench, head bent in prayer. Jamie stood behind her watching. When Lizzy's head lifted, Jamie came and joined her, kneeling beside her, looking at her. Tears were in here eyes.

"Whit's it?" He asked, concerned. He lifted the backs of his fingers to her cheek.

She shook her head and wiped her tears. "Just remembering my lost ones." she whispered.

He swallowed and looked back at the altar. He lit a candle as well whispering a soft prayer in Latin.

"They told me they have no souls." she said. "How can you pray for them?"

He looked at her. "Ye prayed fur thaim."

"I am Lutheran as raised." She said.

He pursed his lips. "Yer papist noo."

"Still..."

"Ah hawp they're innocents. Thay wur juist recalled tae heaven, nae duin tae be born tae earthly parents." Two. Two bairns she had carried and not given birth to. Both sons. He sighed. At least Alex had been born healthy, the son of his body and heir.

She cocked her head. "I like that." she said.

He nodded and smiled, lifting himself to his feet. "Come. Thay waant us tae see th' roman ruins afore we retire at th' howf fur th' nicht."

She nodded and sighed. "I love you, Jamie." She said suddenly as they walked.

He looked at her. "Ah ken." He said. "A loue ye mair than ye wull ever ken, _mo graidh."_

She smiled and she held his arm as they walked out and she lifted her heavy skirts with her free hand.

That had been three days ago.

Now as they neared Koblenz, there was business to take care of.

Lizzy had to deal with the Baron's family. They rode in a carriage as they went along the high road, well above the water edge, often overlooking the wide channel from above.

Every few miles, an ancient castle would rise upon the cliffs like a silent sentinel of the past. Most were overgrown, stones covered in moss and ivy, stones weathering away to dust.

Lizzy shifted and Jamie, who sat beside her took notice. Fergus was sleeping on a corner of the opposite bench.

"Urr ye weel _mo graidh_?" He asked softly.

"Yes, just warm." She said.

He touched her head gently. "Gimme yer feet." He said softly. "Jenny said that rubbing her feet helped her, even whin she wisnae carrying a bairn." He smiled gently.

Lizzy nodded and let her feet free of their hot prison. She shifted against the side of the carriage and lifted her feet into his lap. He smiled, his long strong fingers working into the hot tender flesh. As he worked to the arch she groaned in pleasure and closed her eyes.

Jamie continued as he looked out the window. "Whit castle is that?" He asked.

Lizzy smiled. Jamie liked hearing stories about the castles. His favorite so far had been Drachenfels, Dragon's Rock in English. Legend had it that Siegfried, hero of the _Nibelungenlied_ killed a great dragon who lived in a cave near the summit of the extinct volcano and bathed in the blood of the beast to become immortal.

Jamie, being a Scot, loved the stories of the area and would listen to the grooms and the old ones speak of the hills

She looked out the window. "Burg Maus." she said smiling.

He cocked his head. "Castle Mouse? Really?"

"Legend says it had a war between the lords of Burg Maus and Burg Katz a couple miles to the south." She smiled. "However, Burg Katz is now a ruin and Burg Maus remains. It and Rheinfels belonged to the barons here who made their fortunes making Rhenish." she smiled. "We will be staying in Rheinfels this night."

"Rhein Rocks." He blinked looking. "Sic history 'ere."

"The Rhein has always been of value, but the thirty years war was fought heavily here." She smiled. "The barons changed allegiances as quickly as a King changes his mistress."

He grunted at that as the carriage pulled into a courtyard. "'n' howfur wid ye ken o' that, sweetheart?" He asked, lifting a small stocking foot to his lips.

Her eyes glittered. "I have my ways." She said.

He shook his head as the footman came and opened the door. He gently helped Lizzy put her shoes back on before he roused Fergus as Lizzy stepped down with the help of the footman.

They ate a lovely meal and then settled for the night. Koblenz was a day away now after nearly a week of travel.

They arrived in the one of the major cities on the Rhein river and the capital of the inner gorge of the middle Rhein. It was a powerful town, sitting on both sides of the Moselle River Valley. The city came to a point at the German Corner where the Moselle joined the Rhein. They were taken to the high fortress that had a commanding view of the area.

Jamie stepped from the carriage as he lifted a hand to his wife who stepped out and looked about the great court yard.

There were fountains and much elegance here, though it was a military fortress that could withstand many invasions, though it had fallen during the thirty year's war. In the old town surrounded by the great wall two hundred feet below was the residence of the archbishop elector of Trier.

Lizzy looked about. This had been the home of the baron she had executed. She looked about and then her eyes settled on the woman, man, and four younger children all on their knees before her.

She looked at Jamie and then walked forward as she took a breath, lifting her head. She stepped before the woman and lifted her hand, her ring of office on her finger.

The woman looked up at Lizzy, rumpled from travel she had an elegance that no one there could deny. The baroness took a breath and reached up and kissed Lizzy's ring.

Lizzy shifted as the woman bent her head low. She cupped the woman's chin to force her to look up. "You know what I must do." She said softly, but her voice echoed across the still courtyard. Her clear Prussian voice made those of around wince slightly. The woman and her children were still, dressed in mourning clothing, on their knees, guards wearing the Imperial markings of Prussia and the Duchy of Cleves standing behind them.

The baroness nodded slowly. "Yes, your Grace."

"Do you understand why?"

"My husband was a traitor, they tell me."

Lizzy squared her shoulders. "To draw steel in the presence of a royal is death. You are his wife. These are his children."

"Please...they are just children." The woman whispered.

Lizzy cocked her head. "Children of traitors. What lives could they lead? They can never marry as long as the _Sippenhaft_ holds against them."

Jamie watched, listening.

The baroness had tears in her eyes. "Mercy, your Grace. Not for me. Not even my elder son for he is a man, but the children."

Lizzy looked at the four children. They were twelve to six. Lizzy's eyes narrowed as she considered. In truth she was not without some sympathy for the baroness who had done nothing nor had her elder son, whom she had heard had been in Worms at the time of his father's betrayal at the university.

She took a few steps away as another carriage came into the courtyard. The archbishop had arrived. Lizzy smiled grimly as she then looked at Jamie who stood, hands on his weapons, watching her.

Lizzy turned back to the baroness. "You will die at sundown in a manner of your choosing as will your eldest son." Her eyes fell upon him. He was no more than seventeen, no older than she had been when she had been sent to Scotland, but was still a man.

The boy looked up sharply. He was a handsome young man. The women of the upper Rhein would weep for him no doubt.

Lizzy continued, unable to look back at Jamie though she had heard his startled gasp, though he said nothing. "The children will be sent to be servants at the High Court." She stepped forward to the twelve year old girl. A blond girl with thick hair and would be very lovely if her nose hadn't been broken at some point in her life and reset. "All, but you. You will be a handmaiden to me."

The baroness cried out and reached for Lizzy's skirts to thank her. After a few moment Lizzy lifted a hand to the guards to lift the woman away. "Let them say their goodbyes." She ordered the captain. "They die at sundown as traitors." she said the word harshly. She then pulled her skirts and walked toward where the archbishop stood watching the scene before him.

Jamie was behind her. She felt him rather than saw him. The normally comforting large presence of her hulking husband was not a comfort to her for now.

"Your Grace." Lizzy said dipping her head.

"You mean to execute his family and wipe his name from history then?" He asked.

She arched an eyebrow elegantly. "It has been done for centuries, your Grace. It also delivers a strong message does it not? Disobey our laws and you shall die for it. And attack on my family is an attack on the royal house of Prussia." She cocked her head. "Do you not agree there is a need for such law to govern the land of men?"

"I would have thought a woman would have had more respect for life as a whole and would respect God's laws more." He looked to Jamie. "It is interesting she is the one who is speaking and you are in a skirt."

Lizzy's hand went up quelling Jamie's outrage instantly, but she smiled. "It isn't a skirt. It is a kilt. The men of Scotland wear them and you are hardly a man to speak of wearing skirts, your Grace." Lizzy said looking at his own long flowing robes.

Jamie's eyebrows shot up at that, but he covered his dismay with a cough.

The archbishop bit back a retort to that.

She chuckled without humor. "I may not be a man, but you will find my justice is just as swift." she said. "I will see you for dinner then?" She asked.

"My pleasure, your Grace." He said walking forward. "I will give last rites to the condemned." He said it as a statement, not a question.

Lizzy lifted a hand. "Yes, you may tend your flock." She said coldly and she walked toward the keep, her husband flanking her.

"Katie?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. They were taken to the great room where the sheets had been changed and a fire was in the hearth for them. Lizzy walked into the room and made it to the bed before her legs collapsed.

She took a shaky breath as Jamie instantly was there, hands on her shoulders. "Oh God, forgive me." She said unsteadily.

Jamie pulled her to him and held her as she sobbed. He shook his head caressing her hair. He knew that such words were not really in her nature. He had never seen her so. This was what she had meant once that she was born to be a queen, not a duchess. The cold exterior was brittle and he now saw that the gentle woman he knew was still there.

Soon she quieted and they spoke. He had been amazed. It took strength to order such deaths. A calculating strength. A ruler would have killed them all. A merciful ruler would have let them live. A ruler who knew the treachery of the human spirit would have done as Lizzy had done. Punished the adults and allowed the children to live, but Lizzy was right. Being the children of traitors no one would marry them, no one would care if they lived or died, and no one would mourn them if they did.

Still they lived.

The baroness and her eldest son were beheaded at sundown, shortly before the dinner Lizzy and Jamie went to in their honor. Neither the duchess nor her husband ate much, however, they did participate in the dances and discussions.

The other children were to be taken at sunrise to her uncle in Potsdam. All, but Leoda, the young girl who reminded Jamie hauntingly of Laoghaire. However, she was meeker and she stood near Lizzy, now dressed not as the daughter of a baroness, but a serving girl.

The next morning Lizzy, Jamie, and many casks of wine from the Moselle Valley were loaded onto a ship to head down the might Rhein river back home to Cleves and back to their children. They came to the stop only a few hours into the voyage, dying against the left back. The river made a sharp bend around a large monolith.

Lizzy looked out over the side of the boat. "Why have we stopped?" She asked the boatman.

"The Loreley is singing. It is not a good time to pass."

Lizzy looked around and then it. The low sound that almost one could miss, but it was there. A haunting mournful sound. The sound was louder as she moved to the front of the barge as the rocks about the gorge amplified the sound.

Jamie stood near the bow. He looked rather ill, but the river, thankfully was calmer than the ocean. Though she was sure he had been puking over the side by how pale he was. Still he was looking at the massive rock that loomed on the opposite shore.

"Whit's that?" He asked her in English.

"The Loreley." she answered.

"Ley? Lik' ley as in rock?" He asked looking at her as he held the ropes carefully.

"Yes." she nodded. "They have said it was Gaelic from the old ones who lived here. The Gauls. Lureln is the other part. It is local dialect for murmuring." She explained. "Others say it is lauren – lurking." She said. "The waters claim several boats a year." she said. "It is well to be cautious."

"Murmuring rock. Fitting." He said before turning to vomit. The poor man had little left. Lizzy sighed and touched his arm as he calmed.

"I have laudanum. You can sleep until we come to Koeln. We will be taking a carriage from there."

He swallowed. "Ah kin guide."

She shook her head. "Oh?"

He nodded and looked over. "How come we stopped?"

"The captains will not travel while the siren calls."

Jamie arched an eyebrow. "A siren?"

She smiled a little. "Well if you believe the tales."

He chuckled and sighed shaking his fiery head. "Mibbie ah shuid kip." He agreed. "Let this fairy sing me tae kip."

They went below and Lizzy measured a dose. He fell into a dreamless slumber and Lizzy went back up to listen to the murmuring. It was an eerie sound. She looked over at the waterfall marking the danger area.

The currents were said to be bad when the rock spoke, hence they remained where they were until the murmuring was softer, like a soft voice on the wind. They set sail, navigating the strong currents that pulled toward the great rock face.

They managed, but still Lizzy was impressed as they passed the great rock.

Perhaps there was magic here as well, she wondered.

They made good time and were back to Cleves before the end of a fortnight. Jamie was still recovering from the cruising, but was little worse for wear.

Once home the Frasers settled into their lives once more. Fergus was always in the company of Jamie and Leoda with Lizzy. Lizzy treated her as a woman she was grooming to be ready for court which surprised the girl who would later confess she expected the duchess to allow her husband to use her as his private plaything.

The thought sickened Lizzy and Jamie both.

She would live, but not free.

Not yet.

Sins of the Father, indeed.


	49. Love Eternal

Chapter 49 – Love Eternal

It was early morning.

Jamie woke, as he always did, with the sun. However, he was surprised to find his wife was not in bed. Normally, she would sleep for a couple hours after he would go out into the vineyards or stables. He loved waking, his body often on his back beside her, hand holding hers in sleep or curled about her smaller body.

However, this day, she was not there.

He looked about, startled. He was normally a light sleeper and to have her get up and not wake him was a feat. He blinked and rose, lying out his kilt on the floor and then pleating it before lying down and belting it on.

Even here, a kilt was the most comfortable thing he could wear. He preferred it to breeks. He then pulled on his tweed and belt with his dirk and sporran. Last was the strap that went around his body that his basket handled broadsword hung at his side from. He was almost never unarmed outside the bedroom and there his blades were within easy reach. As were her own.

He looked and noted her sgian dubh was missing from her bedside.

He walked through the halls. Few were about, but he could smell fresh bread and other signs of breakfast being made. He walked out into the crisp morning. It looked to be a beautiful day. He sighe, lifting his arms and stretching before he continued.

He heard the clang on the wind of weapons behind hit together. He walked down the hill toward the guard barracks. He entered the large courtyard and stopped.

Lizzy was in the low walled training arena, dressed in breeks and a white shirt that barely came to the top of the breeks and exposed her midriff as she moved about. She looked like a gypsy with her hair pulled back for action and if it had not been for her long hair in a thick braid down her back, he would have thought her a small man. Her she had little in the line of breasts and he suspected she had bound them.

She stood with her sai, watching Wang Lun and two others as they stood in four directions of the circle. She faced Wang Lun who held a training blade as did the other two. One was younger, perhaps twenty. A new recruit perhaps. He was not familiar to Jamie as he came forward.

As he came forward he noticed there was blood on Lizzy's shirt and tears. She stood, half crouched, sai in her hands as she watched the three.

The two guards, who were bare chested and had a sheen of sweat from their exertions, watched her. They wore their colorful sashes that many of the guards wore about their hips over their own breeks.

Lizzy paced a little, looking like a caged tiger as she watched.

Then the men charged forward. Lizzy smiled and moved to meet them, ducking one blow and parrying the second. One was behind her and she turned to the side as the one behind thrust. She disarmed them and then they stepped back bowing.

Lizzy smiled and then put her sai in her belt and shifted, lifting the practice swords. "Now, not many people on the continent will fight dual handed, but islanders are known for it."

Jamie smiled. She was right. Highlanders especially preferred to fight with a dirk in one hand and broad sword in the other.

She lifted them. "The simplest way to fight them is to try to disarm one of their blades so you only have to worry about one."

Wang Lun nodded and moved. Lizzy and he moved about in a delicate waltz. Jamie had never seen sword play look so much like a dance. It was beautiful in it's own way. Wang Lun disarmed one blade and then moved about.

Lizzy and he moved, watching each other. Jamie had never realized how much sword play his wife knew, but clearly she had experience as she moved, watching for any lax in the blade master's guard to strike at him.

However, as beautiful as the blade face was, Jamie wondered how effective it was in a real life area where men did not fight according to the elegant rules of the higher classes. Highlanders fight dirty, aiming to cripple or kill depending on circumstance not making it seem like the two combatants were not trying.

Wang Lun disarmed her after a time. She had parried a blow on the ground and he had disarmed her with a kick to her hand. "Remember, the blade is not the only part of a man." He said watching her as she got up, dusting herself off and wiping her mouth where the kick had followed to her face. Wang Lun had landed in a crouch, on hand on the earth, knee to the dirt, other hand clasping his blade behind him.

Slowly the blade master rose as well and bowed to his student.

Jamie was amazed she had taken the blow, but it had cost her. She smiled and bowed to the blade master.

Jamie walked to her as she poured wine from a pitcher beside over the wall into a glass. "Are you well, lass?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. Just a bit of fun before I have to be dignified for court." She smiled into the glass, drinking.

He chuckled. "Indeed."

Wang Lun turned, lifting his blade out, facing Jamie who stood watching. Jamie had moved closer, but had not realized they had taken notice. He looked at Jamie. "You are warrior." He said. "Come. Fight me."

Lizzy was panting a little and she smiled as Jamie stepped forward and crossed over the low wall. She used her boot to toss a practice blade at him. He took it and pulled off his broadsword.

He took a breath and nodded. "All right, Master Lun." He cocked his head. He had actually been wishing to see this man in action again. His movements were like water, an odd grace that Jamie did not have, but wished to learn.

The blade master bowed to him.

Jamie bowed as well and then Wang Lun pounced. Jamie shifted backwards out of the way. For being such a large man, Jamie was quick, but the Chinaman was faster. Wang Lun had his sheathed sword and was tapping Jamie with the flat every few moments. The elegant fighting that was able to get through the Highlander's rough fighting was making him annoyed.

Wang Lun smiled. "Do not let emotions guide you."

"I am perfectly well." Jamie said taking a breath. He wiped a hand over his face to clear th sweat. The older man was not even sweating, but was watching.

Jamie moved toward to attack. The smaller man parried twice and smiled as he ducked a blow at his head.

"Oh?" Wang Lun asked as he slapped the flat of the blade to Jamie's stomach causing Jamie to grunt in surprise. "If real, you be dead."

Jamie looked at the little man, eyes bright.

Wang Lun beckoned him forward. Jamie then took a breath and shifted to attack, but then Wang Lun lifted a hand. "Stop." Jamie did, stopping in his tracks.

Wang Lun moved to him. "Elbow in." He said slapping the elbow. "Knee bent." He said slapping it too. Jamie shifted them as the small man commanded, totally unused to this fighting style. He then looked at Jamie. "Big target. Turn." He said lifting his hand to turn Jamie sideways.

Jamie nearly lost his balance, but shifted to catch himself. He looked at Lizzy who shrugged. The guerrilla style fighting Jamie was used to worked well for the Highlands, but it was no match for the Chinaman who moved about in an odd blur of color.

Jamie then shifted and attacked. Wang Lun parried him, smiling. "Good. Good. See. Learn."

After trading blows for a time, Wang Lun leaped nimbly onto the stone wall and nodded to Lizzy. "He has talent. Have you tried?" He asked.

Lizzy shook her head, but then smiled as she walked to the middle of the ring, drawing her sai. She stood looking at Jamie as she paced a little before him. "I promise to be gentle." She said playfully.

He had seen her fight only twice before. He rather enjoyed it and he moved forward to engage her as she playfully danced from away.

He whirled to face her as she moved. It was a bit like fighting smoke. She was there one moment and gone the next.

Jamie paused a moment. Lizzy was tiring. He could see it and he was not, not yet. In fact, if anything, the bout was inflaming him. If they were alone he would tire her more and then move in for the kill and have his way with her, there in the dirt of the small arena, so she would feel how much having her fight so made him hard.

Jamie then went on the offensive and was able to disarm her, but was surprised that she simply moved out of his reach once disarmed and stood, hands before her face. He blinked startled as she rushed forward. Dropping his weapon, he shifted out of the way using his hands, and longer reach, to knock her blows away from him.

A kick, he caught her foot and held it, spinning her to the ground. She fought, not realizing the danger until her husband's knee was in her back and he gripped her ponytail forcing her back. She gasped as he held her hard to the ground, even as she struggled.

"Gie up lass." He murmured, close to her ear. "I've won."

"The fuck you have." She growled up at him.

He clicked his tongue. "Such words."

She struggled, trying to grip him. Her arm was not long enough to reach his thigh or higher, more the pity. He was smart and held her bodily so she could not try that action. She found his other knee, which she dug her nails into, but he merely laughed at that and reached down, gripping the arm and twisting it back.

"This is how come wummin dae nae often battle men, or shuid at least ken that a larger jimmy kin beat thaim." He murmured.

"Get off me!" She growled.

He did, pulling her up with him, startling her. He turned her to him and kissed her, hard enough to draw blood from her lips. He pulled back, panting, watching her.

"Dae ye yield?"

"Never." She hissed at him, her eyes holding fire and amusement.

She broke loose from his hold and ran to the wall. Jumping over it she ran to a guardsman's horse and mounted, looking back. Jamie was only startled a moment before getting hot on her trail. He mounted another horse and was after her to the cheers of the observers there, though neither the Duchess nor her husband heard.

Wang Lun stood smiling watching them in amusement. That stallion was not about to allow that filly to be free for long.

The guard captain came to him. "Where are they going, Master Lun?" He asked.

Wang Lun chuckled. "When he has had enough of her play they will make a child." The master said evenly.

"When he has had enough?"

"He is a bigger man. He will have his way."

The captain's face twisted. "Does he mean to harm her?" The man's hand went to his blade pommel.

Wang Lun chuckled as he hopped down. "Not likely, but she may no move for few days."

The captain arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Wang Lun looked him up and down. "Have you no wife?"

"No. Not yet."

The blade master chuckled. "You will understand in time."

The captain watched the blade master walk off still chuckling as he went to the castle.

The Duchess for her part was leading her husband on a marry chase up into the woodlands that surrounded the castle. These woods were the game forest that belonged to her family and where the family would hunt when it suited them.

She laughed looking back as Jamie leaned against his own horse's neck, watching her as she moved went between the trees and her horse leaped over logs. Finally she pulled to a halt in a small clearing, dismounting she looked back at him as he dismounted before his mount had even halted.

There was a waterfall of a small stream and she walked toward the plunge pool, looking behind her as she began to strip her clothing, dropping it in the grass.

Jamie paused watching her as she walked up to where the water fell. Naked she dove in like a nymph and surfaced in the center, looking at him as he stood hands on his hips, watching her. "What are you about lass?" He asked her, watching as she stood up, the water swirling around her breasts. She then moved to the water fall and let the water hit her hair as she pulled it free of the thong it was in.

She looked back at him once, that sultry look making him harden even more if that were possible. He grunted and reached for his the button on his shirt as she moved releasing her long hair so it floated like a living thing behind her.

She sighed, enjoying the pelting water on her shoulders as she bent her head forward, but gasped as she felt Jamie's massive hands on her, touching her as he pulled her back from the waterfall and into the pool, around a rock. Jamie stood, water to his midriff, looking at his wife as she looked up at him.

The look he had made her heart hurt. He loved her so much. She could see it in his face. She shifted then and leaned up, leaping upwards into his arms. He caught her, holding her under her thighs as he kissed her, deeply.

He then walked out of the water. He knew making love within water was often not comfortable for a woman. Water made for friction, which was off for something that was "wet". He walked out and up the bank under a large tree that was there.

She gasped finding him as naked as she and as wanting as she.

He laid her in the soft bracken and earth and kissed her her as he joined them. He looked down at her as he smiled a little, moving gently. "Thare is a penalty fur teasing me." He said.

"Oh?"

"Och. Ye wull git whit ye deserve." He said dipping his head to kiss and nibble her breasts. He began to move in earnest and she arched to meet him.

There was something wildly exciting about lovemaking in the wild open air. She had often enjoyed it when they were in the highlands, even after when the deserters had tried to rape her and kill Jamie. She reached down, urging him nearly to violence as she groaned beneath him.

She cried out and he stopped it with his mouth, muffling his own cry of completion.

After, he lay, half over her body and half to the side. They had slept for a time so, feeling safe and secure, only a couple miles from their home. The dueling had been exhausting, but the lovemaking after had been sating for them both.

He woke first, looking up. Something caught his eye as he shifted to his knees, looking at the tree that was behind them. "Whit's this steid?" He asked softly.

She looked at him. "They call her the Grandmother..." She said. "She was old when my grandfather used to come here when he hunted stag." She told him. She caressed his thigh lightly before looking up at the great oak.

"She haes a face." He murmured, reaching a hand out he touched the eye. The eye was "bleeding". Sap flowed freely from the eyes that had been cut into the trunk. The scores were deep. He withdrew his hand and looked at his hand where some of the sap was sticking to the tips.

Clearly, people came here often to refresh the cuts and honor Grandmother. There were offerings he could see near the trunk a couple of feet from them.

"I would come here to think. She is pleasant company." Lizzy said sitting up. She smiled and bent her head as she kissed her hand and then touched where the face's cheek was.

Jamie looked at her. "Ah thought ye didnae hawp in th' auld ways."

She smiled. "I do not believe in magic, but I believe the old ones had a way. It is important to remember." She said.

He looked at her as she looked up at the branches above them. He followed her gaze. "She mist be gey auld. Centuries at least. She haes a spirit. Kin yer feelin' her?." He said a bit in awe.

Lizzy nodded. "Some say she remembers the Gauls."

"Th' gauls? that wis rome 'n' afore." He doubted that, but perhaps the stream had been sacred and as Grandmother grew she had been too.

She nodded.

He laid back then. "Dae ye think she minded us 'ere, making loue under th' cover o' her leaves?"

Lizzy shook her head looking at the hard length of her husband. He was an impressive specimen of manhood. Hard and lean. Built as a warrior. Tall and beautiful and hers. "Women often come here seeing help and advice."

He rolled onto his elbow and kissed her thigh near him. "Aboot whit?"

"Asking for the right husband or for children mostly."

He smiled a little. "Does it wirk?" He asked his kisses becoming more insistent on her soft flesh.

She looked down at him. "Women return here often." She shrugged.

He chuckled and pulled her down to him. He kissed her and caressed her belly. "Mibbie wi' grandmother's blessing mah seed wull tak' root, aye?" He dearly wanted as many children as were possible even though the thought of Lizzy in agony terrified him. Still he had never forgiven himself for the loss of the child due to Lizzy's stress of his suicidal time. He still had never been told it was his violence against her, which she had caused that had caused his child to come too early from her womb. She meant to never tell him for fear it would break him.

She looked at him. "I thought you didn't believe in such things either being as educated as you are."

He smiled. "A'm a Highlander, katie. Thare ur hings ah cannae explain 'n' dae nae huv a go tae."

He shifted her body to take her again when a face peeked around Grandmother. Neither of the pair notice the two pairs of eyes, growing wider as they watched them.

Jamie was inside his wife, pinning her arms above her head as she laughed, playfully squirming under him as he moved, when the shocked voice cried out. "Papa! What are you doing to Momma?!"

Jamie froze, this time not because of a gun to his head, but the indignant high pitched voice. He looked up and right into the eyes of his eldest child whose mouth was open in shock. Beside her was Fergus who was less shocked, but more fascinated.

He had never seen a man and woman making love because of love. He had always seen it when the man had paid for it and the woman nearly always was faking enjoying it. He could see it in the woman's eyes the few times he had witnessed it. However, Lizzy and Jamie were different. This was an act of love and passion, not want and for coin.

Jamie moved to keep his wife covered with his own body as he looked at his daughter. "Whit urr ye daein' 'ere, wee lassie? aren't ye a bawherr far fae th' castle?"

She nodded. "But this waterfall is pretty."

He grunted. That meant she had been here before. His eyes narrowed as his gaze went to Fergus. "'n' you...how come did ye bring her ?"

"She asked, my lord."

Lizzy was shaking a little with mirth as she listened. Jamie's large arm was about her, keeping her to his chest to keep the pair from seeing her.

"Papa...what happened to your back?" Ellen asked looking from where she sat on a root above them.

"That is a stoory fur annur time mah wee lassie. Noo. Awa' hame. Yer mither 'n' ah wull be thare presently."

"But what are you doing?" The girl asked blue eyes wide.

"They are making love." Fergus said evenly.

Jamie's gaze narrowed at the boy again, but he said nothing. Well they needed to learn somehow. Perhaps they would not be as clueless as Jamie had been only witnessing barnyard animals.

"It looks painful the way your face looked." Ellen said.

Lizzy had to bit Jamie's pectoral muscle to keep from laughing. He gasped, but did not shift her away even as tears were in her eyes.

He took a breath. "It isnae th' ainlie wey. Turn ower wifie." He said playfully to Lizzy.

She shook her head. "Another time." She said, voice muffled against his flesh.

Jamie took a breath. "Turn awa', baith o' ye sae we kin dress. Then we wull awa' hame, aye."

Fergus nodded and pulled Ellen away behind the tree.

Lizzy looked up at her husband as he shifted, reaching for his kilt. He chuckled lightly and shook his head as he sat back and wrapped it about his hips. Lizzy was trying not to laugh as she gathered her things, pulling on her breeks and books before going for her tunic. She looked about, hands on hips knowing it was somewhere, but then turned back and saw Jamie holding it up, smirking at her.

She stomped forward and he smiled looking at her from where he sat, now fully dressed, amused as she stood bare breasted before him. Clearly he had picked it up on his way to the water's edge, damn him.

"That is a braw soucht ye." He teased.

She grunted and reached for her shirt. She took it and boxed his ear. He yelped and then pulled her down for a kiss.

Once they both were dressed he moved around the tree and lifted his daughter, upside down playfully. She shrieked in delight as he walked back toward the horses, casting a playful look back at Lizzy who followed. Fergus was after her, quiet, not wanting to admit that what he had felt seeing what he had. Ellen was too young to understand fully, but he, having grown up in a brothel, knew plenty.

Lizzy mounted and pulled Fergus up behind her. He wrapped his arms about her waist.

Jamie had Ellen before him and they rode back to the castle together.

Once back Jamie took a breath as he moved to stable the horses. He looked at his wife as she looked back at him after shepherding the children. She had a small affectionate smile on her face as she looked at him.

He reached up and pulled an oak leaf from her hair before bending and pressing a soft kiss to her mouth before shifting to take care of the horses.

The captain watched them and shook his head.

Wang Lun was right. Clearly, the Duchess loved her husband as few men were loved.

And it made him jealous.


	50. A New Age Dawning

Chapter 50 – A New Age Dawning

Lizzy took a breath as she smoothed the front of her court dress. The dress was lovely blue satin with black lace fringe about her wrists and the edges with embroidered flowers. The dress was heavy, but fairly modest as far as court clothing went. Her breasts were pressed up and together, hinting at the top. She wore shoes that clicked against the stone floor as she moved. About her neck was a black lace necklace with an ivory cameo on an onyx stone. In her hair was a pulled into a severe court style, thick ringlets hanging down to one side against her shoulder. In her hair was a lovely small and modest tiara.

The Frasers had been summoned to the court of the High King of Prussia to speak to him and give accounts of the tax revenue as well as deal with other matters. Lizzy was the only woman of high enough privilege to be summoned. It also gave an opportunity for the King to meet her

"Ye keek bonny." A voice murmured as she passed an alcove.

She paused and turned, seeing her husband who straightened from sitting on the window sill, watching the people walk by. No other would speak so to her as a Duchess or in broad Scots other than he. She smiled.

She had wondered where he had gotten to after he had left her in the care of three maids dressing her in their chambers that included a bedroom and salon. Because Lizzy was sister to the King, their state room was at the back of the great palace, overlooking the grounds of the castle.

Jamie wore a vest that matched the material of her dress. His dress coat was more silver gray. His sword belt was over his shoulder as it always was, though this one was more ornate with a silver buckle. He wore a pinky ring and his thick fiery curls were pulled back into a queue held with blue ribbon. He wore his kilt with Hessian boots of black leather.

He was a very handsome figure. His hands rested loosely on the pommel of his dirk and broadsword. He regarded her a moment.

"Whit dae ye think, _mo chridhe?_ " He asked.

"About what?" She asked looking at him.

He smiled. "Aboot this round wee belly." He said patting her abdomen gently below the stomacher of her dress. Not yet showing in the thick court clothing she wore, he had no doubt been watching her increasing figure for days if not weeks.

They were alone in the hall, but she turned her head and moved toward the alcove window so he could not see her smile. "I hadn't noticed." She said.

"Weel ah hae." He said following her. He stood behind her. "Noo tell me, howfur lang hae ye kent?" He asked looking at her before him. He had suspected for some time, hoping, but did not voice it to her for fear he was wrong, though he knew more about her cycle time that even she did from his years as a farmer keeping time with the barnyard animals.

Lizzy caressed the satin over the hint of the swell. "Two months." She confessed. "I am torn between joy and fear." She had not become pregnant after the loss of their son in France. She had wondered if she could after bleeding so much.

He gathered her into a fold of his arm. She took a breath, feeling safe and loved instantly. She looked up at him. "Thare is a power fae grandmother then?" He said with a certain pride. "Mibbie a seicont son tae hurl 'n' hunt wi' or a bonny lassie tae learn th' ways o' bein' a princess as her mither." He mused.

She looked at him as she partly turned in his embrace. "Do you want another son?" She asked him softly.

"If ye hae yin." He said easily. "Whitevur ye hae in thare, _a ghràidh."_

She smiled and sighed. "Are you ready for this then?" She asked him nodding toward the end of the hallway they stood in.

He nodded. "As ready as I will be. You as well. I think you are more scared than I am."

She nodded. "I have not been in my brother's court for many years." She said.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. "I am here. No one will harm you."

She nodded a little.

He shifted and lifted a hand to her gently. She took it, tiny fingers within his great fingers as he held her hand softly. They walked together and the oak doors of the Great Hall of Sanssouci, the great Imperial palace of Frederick the Great, her brother, opened with a loud creaking sound as the hinges protested the movement.

Sanssouci was the summer home of the Kings of Prussia outside of Postdam. Called Versailles of the East, the castle and it's gardens rivaled the home of the King of France. Lizzy had only spent four summers of her life here, but she had told her husband about the gardens. Jamie found that her accounts did not do them justice.

The chamberlain rapped the stones with his metal tipped staff of office. "Her Imperial Highness, the Princess Catherine Anne Fraser, Duchess of Cleves, and her husband, Lord James Fraser, Lord Broch Tuarach."

The room fell silent as those there turned to look at Lizzy and her husband. Jamie smiled a little as he held his bad hand, wrapped in the leather glove he had taken to wearing at his chest, while the other held the delicate hand of his wife. Jamie well knew this was the first time she had been introduced by her proper title and name in the court of her brother.

Lizzy took a breath beside him looking about a little.

"Steady." Jamie murmured out the side of his mouth in English as her brother stepped forward from the dais. Lizzy smiled at him and curtsied deeply as Jamie bowed.

The King lifted a hand to Lizzy who took it with her other one, dropping Jamie's hand and smiling up at her handsome brother who was still dwarfed by the rather massive Scot who was to the side of her.

"It does me well to see you sister." Frederick said softly in Prussian before he bent and kissed her cheek gently. "You are beautiful. It is good to see you have kept well." He looked behind her as Jamie remained where he was, eyes fixed to the floor. "He is like a goose on the green." He said amused. "Is he going to hiss and chase me then?" He asked playfully.

"Hardly, my brother. He is just unused to the ways of court. He will learn fast, however."

"I have no doubt." The King nodded.

The courtiers chuckled a little as Lizzy, whose free hand was behind her, motioned with it for him to rise. He caught the movement and then rose to his full height, towering over all in the room including the King who looked up at him in amazement.

Frederick nodded. "A warrior he is indeed." He looked at Lizzy. "You said he is a Scot?"

Lizzy smiled. "He can speak for himself, your highness. He speaks Prussian and several languages."

The King looked started apparently not thinking that this man could understand him. He then looked back at Jamie once more. "You can understand Prussian then?"

"Yes, your highness. I learned at university and from my lady wife." He said nodding with a small smile to Lizzy.

"Indeed. She always had an ear and tongue for language." He stepped closer, hands behind his back. "Be wary. That tongue of hers can sing songs or cut you like a knife if you are not careful." The King said.

Jamie smiled a little. "After seven years of marriage, I have come to know that, your highness, but thankfully she is rarely in a foul temper."

The King nodded and smiled. "Welcome to Potsdam." He said stepping back, eyes bright as he regarded the Highlander before him.

Jamie dipped his head. "I thank you, your highness."

The king nodded, turning, he still held the hand of his sister. She looked small in her heavy dress and with the two tall men. Jamie fell into step behind, watching the courtiers.

The King leaned close to his sister. "It is good to see you. I know you were rather abused. I am sorry." He said softly, noting Jamie behind them a couple steps. He smiled. "I approve of that man. He is as good a guard for your virtue as any."

Lizzy smiled a little. "It is well then I am married then."

"Indeed, my sister." He said smiling as he led the way to the dais. Notably absent was the Queen, Elisabeth Christine, which was just as well. The Queen was not overly fond of the young sister of her husband.

A man stepped forward holding a satin pillow with a tiara that was made of silver with diamonds and blue sapphires. In the middle was a tear drop sapphire that hung down freely. Diamond leaves circled the tip while decorative bars and chevrons covered the rest, all with diamonds.

Lizzy looked at the tiara and cocked her head.

The King reached up to her hair and lightly removed the thin tiara Lizzy wore in her thick hair. He smiled and handed it to Jamie who took it without question, watching.

Frederick lifted the diamond tiara in his hands. It was delicate in his broad hands, but was something, the likes of which Jamie had never seen. The King placed it on his sister's head gently as his voice rang out in the hall. "Welcome home, Princess." He said.

Lizzy took a breath and looked at her elder brother. Senior to her by more than a dozen years, he was pleased to see she had grown into her own. She looked like she felt a bit faint as her heart beat in her ears.

He seemed to notice and took her hand. He had her sit in the chair beside his own. He sat down as well as Jamie moved to stand behind his wife, folding his arms as he watched the court before him.

Music started again and the courtiers began to speak to themselves.

Frederick smiled as he leaned to the side. "Did you miss this?" He asked.

Lizzy shook her head. "I found the wilds much more to my taste, highness."

He chuckled. "Well you always were a wild one." He looked beyond her at Jamie standing, legs apart, hand on his dirk and sword looking more than a guard captain than an Earl.

"He is a giant, Katie." He murmured.

"He is a Scot." Lizzy corrected not following her brother's gaze.

"Are they all so massive then? It is a wonder I won Silesia with them fighting against me."

"Not all." She smiled a little. "But he is a MacKenzie and a Fraser."

He arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She turned her head to him. "I will explain about the clans to you sometime, my brother."

"Over dinner?" He asked. "I am terribly lonely without Elisabeth here." He said.

Lizzy bowed her head. "We would be honored."

The King smiled and lifted her hand to his lips. "Good."

Lizzy cocked her head. "Where is her highness?"

"At a funeral for a sister." He said.

Lizzy nodded.

ZzZ

It was much later when Lizzy and Jamie were sitting in an intimate dining room with the King of Prussia. Frederick had ordered all of Lizzy's favorite foods to be made along with some new ones for her to try.

Jamie was amazed at the amount of food, but found it tasted, for the most part, delicious.

"You said your wife was at a funeral?" Jamie asked in the middle of the second course after pleasantries.

"Yes." The King nodded. "Her sister died in childbirth. She and the babe were to be laid to rest. Elisabeth was close to her sister."

Jamie nodded looking up. "I grieve with her. I lost my mother to childbirth and my brother with her."

"A devastating loss."

"I was eight." Jamie continued.

Frederick frowned. "I am not sure which I would have cared for less. The governesses I suffered through and not seeing my parents often or having them taken from me after being close to them."

Jamie looked at him. "Governesses?"

"Yes. Terrible ones. They liked to hit you for wrong answers."

Jamie looked scandalized. "But you were a prince."

Frederick took a breath. "They were worse with the princesses. Thankfully Katie was destined for the church and was saved that. The only advantage to her crippled body." He said.

"So your family wished to hide her away?" Jamie asked. Lizzy's foot touched his in warning.

Frederick took a breath. "Not much choice. I knew her mind." He took a breath. "She was abused in her own way before our brother took her to Cleves to raise her. Some wondered why she had not been drowned at birth when she was learning to walk."

Lizzy sipped her wine, saying nothing.

Jamie took a breath. "I am glad they didn't."

"As am I." Frederick said. He sat forward and cocked his head. "You do not like me do you, James Fraser?"

Jamie was a bit startled by that. "I do not know you well enough, your highness, to make such judgments."

Frederick laughed outright. "A diplomat he is indeed, Katie."

Jamie sat forward. "I am easy enough to get on with, your highness, but I do not take threats again my family. Threats where I am from are met with the end of a sword. Threatening a Highlander wife is typically a death sentence for the guilty party. My wife has been through much. I will not have her suffer more...your highness." He ended tightly.

The King had been toying with his glass and then sat forward with a laugh. "Aha! And this is why I like you Broch Tuarach. Well said. There is no double meaning to your words. You speak your mind. A quality lacking in this world." He sobered a little. "I respect any man who loves and cares for my sister as you clearly do. I thank you for it. Truly."

Jamie nodded, relaxing. "That is a relief. I was under the impression that you once wanted my head on a pike for...what was it? 'Raping you sister and stealing her lands'." He said before biting into some bread.

"I had one question for my sister. If she was happy. As long as she answers yes, Lord Fraser, you have nothing to fear." The King arched an eyebrow. "However, if she answers, no, than be way of my executioner."

Jamie nodded. "If I ever cause her to do so, I welcome it."

The King sat back and laughed then causing both his sister, who had been silent most of the meal, and his brother-in-law to look at him startled. The king lifted a hand. "If you only knew how much of a breath of fresh air you were, James." He said calling Jamie by his Christian familiar name.

Jamie smiled a little.

The King stabbed some fish to bring to his plate from a serving platter near him. "You are a young man, Lord Broch Tuarach. Did you do any fighting for King and country?" He eyed the tall man who sat straight backed in the chair across from him. "You have the look of a warrior."

Jamie nodded. "I have."

"Scotland seems like such a savage place. No doubt such skills are of value you there." Frederick said.

"Wild certainly, but not savage." Lizzy put in.

Jamie smiled. "The clans are often at odds because of differences."

"Katie said you were of two clans."

"Yes. MacKenzie and Fraser." Jamie said.

"Do they get along?"

"At times."

The King snorted a laugh. "Like Prussia. I have to rule with a fist or there would be many kings."

"The clans do not often unite. When they do it is often against a mutual enemy."

"Like England." The King mused.

"Yes. Like England."

Frederick lifted his wine as he sat back. "I heard a rumor that you were in Silesia."

Jamie took a drink from his wine glass. He nodded and swallowed. "I was." His eyes flicked to his wife.

"As a Scot you were with France then."

"Aye." Jamie said in English, watching the king carefully.

"They fought against me and for my cousin."

"Aye." Jamie answered again in English.

Frederick's eyebrow raised. "You are a brave man admitting the truth of that."

"Not brave. Honest." Jamie said simply. "Lying is a sin. The same as fortification and killing."

"Indeed." The King lifted a cherry from the top of a pie and ate it before spitting the pit into a napkin. He turned to his sister. "You left me a maiden and returned to me, wed, not to the Duke you were intended, with three children, and the largest man I have ever encountered." He took a breath. "And I have a task for you." He said.

Lizzy sat forward. "A task?"

"Yes. One I am sure you and your translator husband would be well suited for."

She cocked her head. "What is it then, brother?" She grimaced. She had rather hoped to stay in her small part of the world and happy.

"I am going to send you to the court of our cousin to entreat her on behalf of Silesia."

Lizzy's face went through a couple of emotions before she took a breath. "You want us to spy for you."

"In a manner of speaking, yes." He said. "Maria-Theresa is a brilliant woman, almost as brilliant as you. I no one could really match her in terms of the level she needs to be. Your husband is educated enough, but he is not royal and he certainly is not a woman."

Jamie chuckled lightly into his wine glass.

Lizzy took a breath. "What exactly am I do do then?"

"Learn about her character. Anything I can use to my advantage." He smiled. "However, you will be my ambassadors until I recall you."

"How will I be accepted there?" Lizzy asked.

"You are a princess. Even if she does not like you, she had to accept you there. She is our cousin after all. Chivalry among the high class is not dead."

Lizzy shook her head and looked at Jamie who nodded slowly.

Lizzy turned back. "Very well." She said.

Frederick nodded. "Good." He said. "Now then. I had them made you strudel for dessert, Katie. With extra fruit, just the way you like it." He said nodding to the servants.

Lizzy took a breath and looked across at Jamie who was watching her. This was a new age. A new child would come to them soon and they would go to a foreign court to act on behalf of her brother in his interests.

So much for a quiet life.

ZzZ

This is the end of the Second Part. The third - "The Rising" will be starting soon. Enjoy! Thank you for reading. Tavingstonsbeauty.

If you have enjoyed please favorite me so you can see the upcoming updates. Feel free to comment in a PM. As many can tell you. I do answer.


End file.
